Jaden's Twin Sister
by Cosmic Kiss
Summary: Jamie Yuki is Jaden's twin sister, and people expect her to be exactly like Jaden. Will Jamie ever choose to be her own person, or will she only be known as Jaden's twin sister?
1. Chapter 1: Duel Academy Tryouts

**This idea has been in my head for a while so I decided to publish it. This is basically going to follow the same storyline as GX but with a few added twists, such as Jaden having a twin and various others. I hope you like this first chapter and I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"Jaden, I'm going to kill you." I panted.<p>

We were running through the streets, trying to reach the entrance exams for Duel Academy.

"Calm down Jamie, it's not my fault the train was late." he replied.

"No but it is your fault that we left the house, thirty minutes late."

"The next king of games needs to eat." he said.

"Jaden watch out!" I shouted before he collided with this guy.

Jaden fell on the ground, his duel disk and cards hit the floor. I stopped beside him so I was facing the man he hit.

"I'm so sorry about my brother. Are you OK?" I asked.

"Oh sure, ask him but not me." Jaden whined.

I ignored him.

"You two are duelists, right?" the man asked.

"Yep, we're going to try out for the academy." Jaden announced.

"You don't say." he chuckled.

I was watching his right hand slither down to his trousers. He took out two cards from his deck holder. He handed me a card and the other one to Jaden.

"Good luck to you both." the man walked away.

"Hey! Aren't you…" Jaden began.

I took a look at my card. It was a monster card titled "Kuribon". It looked like a female version of Kuriboh, since it had big green eyes with eyelashes, two small brown feet and a rat like tail with a red bow tied around it. I swear, for just a second, that I heard a soft breath. I felt kinda happy because I, Jamie Yuki, was just given a cute looking card. Maybe it had a special ability? I glanced at Jaden's card; it was Winged Kuriboh. I was a little jealous because Winged Kuriboh was really cute and it was all special looking. But one thing still made me wonder: Was that guy who gave us the cards, the legendary king of games?

"Come on sis." Jaden insisted, pulling me after him. I managed to slide the card in my card pouch.

After a few twist and turns, we made it to this fence and if my calculations were correct, Kaiba Land should just above it.

"Give me a leg up." Jaden demanded.

"Your shoes better be clean." I grumbled.

I interlaced my fingers together and made it into as flat as I could. Jaden rested one of his feet on my hands and I helped boost him up. Then he helped me climb up and we both grabbed the metal fence to help us. We were met with three astonished faces, one was a guy in a black suit and the other two were ladies, both wearing a white vest top with a yellow collar.

"The Yuki twins are not no shows." Jaden announced.

"Can you please help us before we fall into these bushes?" I asked.

They quickly rushed over to us; the man helped Jaden up while the two ladies had to help me. They escorted us inside and told us to wait while they talked to the examiners. Right next to us was a small boy with big bushy light blue hair and tiny glasses. He was watching a black haired boy duel against this blue coated examiner. The boy had to be around my age. He had gray eyes and a determined expression. The examiner was wearing huge sunglasses, had a brown beard and short brown hair.

On the boy's side of the field was Vorse Raider, one face down and he had 3200 Life Points, while the examiner has Big Shield Gardna, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and 1900 life points. The examiner's defense was super strong; I wonder how gray eyes will handle this.

"I activate my face down card, Ring of Destruction! This destroys my monster but we both lose his attack points from our life points." gray eyes said.

Vorse Raider had 1900 attack points so that means the examiner loses the duel. That boy is good, I just hope I'll never have to duel him.

"That was a cool duel, huh Jamie?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, his combo was amazing." I admired.

Actually, I wondered: How did he get the examiner down to 1900 life points and while only losing 800 life points himself?

"That's Bastion Misawa. He had the highest score of the written exam, while I just barely passed." glasses boy told us.

"Same here for both of us." Jaden replied.

"That test was soooo hard. I thought Duel Academy was all about dueling, not writing a huge essay." I ranted.

"Unfortunately not, I'm Syrus by the way." he piped.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, and this is my twin sister, Jamie Yuki." Jaden introduced us both.

Bastion had come up to where the three were standing and he sat in the stands. Jaden being Jaden went up to him and said,

"You may just be the third best duelist at this academy."

Suddenly the PA announced that Jamie and Jaden Yuki were to report to the arena before Bastion could reply.

"Well, that's us." I interrupted, dragging Jaden away by his left arm.

Bastion stopped us before we could get far, "Wait, why am I third best?"

"Because I'm number two," I replied.

"And I'm number one." Jaden grinned.

We both ran down the stairs and stopped by the arena. A lady with brown hair tied into a ponytail, fair skin and gray eyes was waiting. She had chandelier earrings and she was wearing an open white jacket with a dark blue collar exposing this light pink top. She asked, "Which one is Jamie Yuki?"

"I am." I replied.

She raised an eyebrow and led me away but not before I hugged Jaden and wished him good luck. I was very nervous, because unless I win this duel, then I wouldn't be able to go to the academy. If I didn't go to the academy, then I would be split from Jaden. No, I couldn't think like that. I was going to win. We were in one of the arenas, and I took my standard red, white and blue duel disk out of my backpack, my deck from its pouch and I slid it into my duel disk. The lady pulled her silver duel disk out and mimicked me.

"I'm Nurse Fontaine but I'm also the head of the Obelisk Blue girl's dormitory and the gym teacher. I'll be the one testing you today." she introduced herself.

"OK then." I replied.

**Nurse Fontaine: 4000**

**Jamie: 4000**

"I'll start with Nurse Reficule the Fallen One (1400 attack/600 defense) in attack mode. I'll set down two face-down cards and I end my turn." she said.

Her monster looked like a lady covered on bandages, which made it look like a mummy. It had long light blue hair and these weird blue wings. But the strange is, her Nurse is really weak, yet she put her in attack mode. I think those two face down cards might be something to worry about.

"I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite (1800 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode but he's not gonna be sticking around because his effect let's me special summon any normal Gem-Knight monster from my deck as long as I tribute Alexandrite, and I chose Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) in attack mode." I replied.

My Gem-Knight Alexandrite looked like a knight in white armour and different colored pink stones. My Gem-Knight Crystal was much bigger and it was shining because of all the crystals that were encrusted in his armour.

Before I could do anything else, Nurse Fontaine spoke up,

"I activate my trap card, Dark Cure. This allows you to gain half of your monsters attack as life points but due to my monsters effect, you actually lose the life points you would have gained. Now I activate my other face down, Brutal Potion. I equip it to my Nurse and every time you take damage due to a card's effect, my monster gains 1000 until the end of the turn (2400 attack)."

"Well your monster is still weak enough for me to attack you. Gem-Knight Crystal attack that Nurse with Crystal Power!" I commanded.

My knight threw a ball of bright, white light at the nurse, turning it into little digital pieces.

**Nurse Fontaine: 3950**

**Jamie: 2775**

"I'll set two face-down's to end my turn." I concluded.

"I summon another Nurse Reficule the Fallen One (1400 attack/600 defense) in attack mode. Now I activate Bonfire, which lets me add Burning Algae to my hand, and I activate Magical Stone Excavation. So by discarding 2 Burning Algae and returning Bonfire to my hand, the effects of my Burning Algae activate giving you 2000 life points, however the effect of Nurse Reficule the Fallen One now activates so you now lose 2000 Life Points instead." she declared.

**Nurse Fontaine: 3950**

**Jamie: 775**

Oh crap! It's been two turns and I've already lost more than half my life points. I hope she ends her turn now. But I had no such luck

"Now I summon Burning Algae (500 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode and I attack your Gem-Knight." she ordered.

If I let this attack go through then I'll lose the duel because of her Algae's effect. Good thing I have this card.

"I activate Mirror Force which destroys every monster that's in attack mode." I said.

Nurse Fontaine threw down a facedown and ended her turn. Before I drew I heard that soft breath that I heard this morning and sure enough I just drew Kuribon. I would lose 150 lifepoints from Dark Cure but I have a plan.

"I summon Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode."

**Nurse Fontaine: 3950**  
><strong>Jamie: 625<strong>

"Next I'll activate Spring of Rebirth and I end my turn." I finished.

Now let's see if she takes my bait.

"I summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One (1400 attack/600 defense) in attack mode and I equip my facedown, Brutal Potion to my Nurse. Now I'll attack your Kuribon!" she commanded.

"I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi!" I interrupted her before her monster attacked my Kuribon.

**Nurse Fontaine: 1100**  
><strong>Jamie: 1125<strong>

"You're really going to love this, my Kuribon's effect allows me to not take any battle damage, as long as I add your monsters attack to your lifepoints and then she returns to my hand. Thanks to my spell I gain 500 lifepoints if a card returns to my hand and if your lifepoints increase then my trap makes them decrease. Think of it like a taste of your own medicine." I explained.

"I end my turn."

"Now welcome back my Kuribon and prepare to lose this duel. Crystal attack her monster with Crystal Power!" I commanded.

**Nurse Fontaine: 50**

**Jamie: 1125**

"Now Kuribon, end this duel!" I yelled.

**Nurse Fontaine: 0**

**Jamie: 1125**

Nurse Fontaine smiled, "Congratulations Jamie Yuki, you passed your exam. I look forward to seeing you in Duel Academy."

I can't believe I won! Woo hoo! Duel Academy here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz's POV<strong>

First Crowler dueled that slacker boy, but surprisingly the slacker won. I still think that's some kind of fluke but when his sister won her duel, I just couldn't believe it. Especially with that weak fur ball of her's. I suppose she was kinda cute though. She had mid back dark brown hair with a light brown fringe that framed her brown eyes and she had fair skin. Hopefully I'll get to duel her later.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Jaden I can't believe we both passed. Did your Winged Kuriboh help you like my Kuribon helped me?" I asked happily.

"If it wasn't for him, I would have had some serious problems. Now we both get to go to Duel Academy." he cheered.

"I'm a bit scared thinking about it, honestly." I commented.

"How come?" he asked curiously.

"In a week's time we're going to be on an island in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by people we've never met before." I replied.

"Look at this as a fresh start, imagine all the fun people who we can duel. It's like a dream come true." he said.

It's not that I hate Duel Academy, it's just I'm afraid of change. But at least Jaden will be there with me, and that's good enough for me because whatever happens we'll face together just, like we always have. I took my Kuribon out, sure she didn't look like much but beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

"I'll be proud to call you my partner." I told the card.

I could hear a hum and my Kuribon was next to me. I think she was happy to call me her partner too.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what its like to be a twin since I am one and what its like to have a brother who gets by in life with skill and charm.<strong>

**Hope you chose to review and subscribe to this story and Ill see you guys at the next update. Tell me what you guys like or what I need to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Make A Big Impression

**I would have updated soonerbut I deleted chapter 2 by mistake so I spent three hours rewriting it. The grammar may be horrible since I'm using my iPod to write this so please be considerate. The OC's will start appearing in chapter 3 so be nice and I'll see you at the bottom. Don't forget tosubscribe and check out my 5ds story.**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later:<strong>

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeep. Stupid alarm, where's the snooze button? My hand flailed around for a few seconds before I finally pressed it. I turned around to check the time and it was 9:00am! Jaden and I are meant to be at Kaiba Land by 10:00am! I shot out of bed and shook Jaden awake from the top bunk.

"Jaden, we're late! It's 9:00am!" I yelled.

"Huh, wha-" he mumbled before I pulled him off his bed.

I caught him before he could break his arm like I once did. He was wide awake now, I made him get changed while I ran to the bathroom to start getting ready. I brushed my teeth, used the toilet and washed my face. I was back in the bedroom by 9:08am and pushed Jaden out of the room. He was wearing a black jacket, short sleeved red shirt, black jeans and red trainers. His hair looked like his Winged Kuriboh since he didn't brush it.

I grabbed my dark blue jeans, red vest top with a green apple on it, white trainers and my black jean jacket with gold buttons. My hair was too far gone to fix, so I gave it a few strokes and tied it with the black hair band around my wrist. My fringe was getting into my eyes but I could only brush it to the side with my fingers. I grabbed me and Jaden's backpack's on the floor. Mine was black with purple and Jaden's was black with red. I looked at the clock and it was 9:15.

It was digital and it was a small silver box, with a black screen and bold red numbers. At the last minute I decided to unplug it and take it with me. I wrapped the cable around the clock and then packed it in my bag. I went over to the door and looked around the whole room for one last time. The next time I would see it would be during Christmas, if my parents would be around. The carpet was black and worn, the ceiling was white with the light fixture that had a red lampshade and the walls were painted a crimson red that Jaden chose. Our beds were a light brown bunk bed, Jaden had the top bunk and his bed sheets were of superman, he always did love his superheroes. Mine were purple and covered in different coloured gem stones, I always did love colourful and sparkly stuff.

The wardrobe was a light brown with a sliding mirror door that held mine and Jaden's clothes, there was a dresser that was white and it had a door on the front. We didn't have a TV but we both had a DS, I made sure to take mine but Jaden didn't take his. But I made sure to put his phone in his bag and mine in my pocket. I flicked the light off and shut the door behind me. Jaden was wolfing down some toast and I stole a slice from him.

"So, did you forget anything?" I asked him.

"No, stop bothering me. I am older then you."

"Only by 1 minute and what about your deck?" I asked him.

"Sure it's right- where is it?" he patted around his pockets frantically.

"Its in your bag." I informed him.

He looked relieved, "I knew that."

Sure you did. I noticed a note on the table, it was written in mum's handwriting. Basically her and dad were wishing us good luck, reminding us to take our mobile's and to phone or text everyday. Apparently I had to look after Jaden since he can be a little… careless. Jaden took his backpack and we both left the house. It was 9:20am so we had forty minutes to get there. The train better not be late. Luckily it wasn't and by 9:57am we had arrived. We boarded the helicopter/plane. It was as long as a plane but the top of it looked like a helicopter.

I snagged the window seat while Jaden sat next to me. Bastion and Syrus were sitting behind us. I took a book out of my bag on different duel strategies. You see my Gem-Knight deck allows me to fusion summon but I have yet to preform one. Jaden makes it look easy but it's not.

"Kuri, kuri." Kuribon said happily,

She was on my shoulder, "Hey Kuribon. Are you as excited as me and Jay?"

She started to nod enthusiastically and her eyes were all sparkly. She looked over to Jaden and started to motion to him. I looked over to him and stifled a laugh, he was snoring and drooling! I took my phone out of my bag and snapped a pic of him, making sure to post it on my blog. I captioned it, "Jaden's so excited he can't wait for Duel Academy."

I turned back to my book and spent the next two hours reading. It was a shock when the intercom announced our arrival. It was a huge island surrounded with green, there was a huge building with four circle roofs. One was white, the other red, the second blue and the last was yellow. There was a volcano that had smoke coming out of it. The ocean was such a beautiful shade of blue, I think I'm gonna like it here. When the plane landed I was grateful for getting off since my legs were dying.

Dr. Cross dressing Crowler lead us inside and instructed us to line up and get our uniform. Since Jaden and I were in Slifer we had to line up with the other Slifer's where I noticed I was the only girl. Maybe I was the only girl who applied this year? When I picked up my uniform, the lady gave me a pitying look. That made me feel weird, I went to the changing rooms alone and examined my uniform. It was a pure red sleeveless top with a white outline and the collar stuck up. There was a white skirt with a grey stripe at both sides and mid elbow length red gloves that were fingerless. There were also red leather ankle boots. I took the black undershirt and changed into it but I kept my jeans on since I hated skirts. I changed into the boots though so the academy wouldn't get to angry.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sorted out my hair so that it was flowing down my back. I walked out and met the rest of the group, Jaden was wearing a red jacket except it was open, exposing a plain black shirt and he was wearing light blue jeans with his red and black trainers. Then we all followed Crowler to a classroom with a giant screen at the front. When we all got inside, it turned on, showing a bald man with a beard, wearing a red coat and a tie.

"Good morning and welcome students. I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here. You're all here because you're the best and brightest young duelists in the world."

Jaden's head was bobbing, as if he had a hard time staying fully awake, but I couldn't blame him. This is as boring as hell! Chancellor talked for almost a half an hour and finished by saying something about out dorms and how they are ranked. Slifer's are the lowest, Ra's are middle and Obelisk's are high. Jaden wasn't listening though so he didn't know what to do. Since it was induction day we had the whole day to look around the school. But we decided on seeing the Slifer dorm. But when we approached it, it was a tiny brown building with the paint peeling off.

"What kind of place is this? It looks like an outhouse with a deck."

"Cheer up Sy. At least the view's great. Let's check out our room." Jaden walked up to a door and looked at the number before opening it. "Yep. This one's ours."

The room was moderately sized. There was a triple bunk bed in one end, a sink and cupboard in another and a few desks against the wall opposite the bed.

"I guess it isn't the biggest, but it still looks pretty nice," I tried to lighten the mood.

"You said it Jamie. This'll be great for our first year," Jaden said, as he walked up to the window and pulled the drapes apart.

"Hey! Those we're closed for a reason," a loud voice came from the top bunk.

"Sorry. We didn't see you up there." Jaden apologized.

"Yeah? Well how about know?" A large angry face that looked like a koala stared at the three of us from the top bunk.

Jaden and Syrus immediately grabbed one another, shouting in fright, while I fell on my butt.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm Jaden Yugi, this is Syrus and on the floor is Jamie. We're your new roommates." Jaden explained.

"I'm not obviously, I'm just seeing this room." I filled him in.

"Then let me explain to you how it works around here."

"What works?" Jaden asked.

"The color issue, duh! That's one thing you don't want to forget. There are three kinds of students here. The Obelisk Blues are the highest, then the Ra Yellows and finally, there's us. The Slifer Red flunkies. Were the bottom of the barrel. By the way, I'm Chumley."

"Yeah… Nice to meet you," Syrus said with little conviction.

"Well, not that this isn't fun but my room is next door." I yawned before leaving.

I hurried out and went inside my room which was actually next door. It had lilac walls, red carpets, a double bunk bed in a corner, two desks with two red swivel chairs, a sink and two cupboards. I definitely get the top bunk, though there were no sheets. I'll start unpacking by plugging in my alarm clock and charging my phone. I checked the time on my phone and apparently it was 1:06pm. I didn't really need a phone since the whole academy were given a PDA to communicate. I unpacked my backpack and I was closing the drawers, Jaden and Syrus burst in my room.

"Sweet room, anyway are you ready to explore?"

"Lets go." I smiled.

Jaden was leading us around and we found a duel arena.

"Wow, this is some cool place." Jaden admired.

"No kidding Jay. This rocks." Syrus replied.

"It must be amazing to duel here." I said.

"Well sis, why don't we find out."

"Do you guys think we should?" Syrus asked.

"Why not? I mean we're students here and this is our campus."

"Wrong!" We looked around and saw two Obelisk students standing near us.

"This part of the campus belongs to the Obelisk Blues. And Slifer dropouts like you aren't meant to be here."

Really?" I asked. A sly smile on my face. "Then why don't you guys defend it by dueling us?"

"Hey I recognize them," the Obelisk with the glasses said. "She's the one that beat Ms Fontaine and the other beat Dr. Crowler. Hey Chazz, that kid who beat Crowler is here."

Chazz walked down the bleachers until he was level with the us.

"I guess he must have some skill, if he beat Crowler's legendary monster. Or maybe he just got lucky. I say we find out right now. Me against you."

"How about me against you?" I asked.

"No way little girl, why don't you go play with your dollies?" Chazz laughed.

"How about I play with your face, except with my fists." he stopped laughing.

"This is a strange gathering we have here." We all turned around and saw the Obelisk girl who had spoken.

"Hey Alexis. Have you come to see me mop the floor with my new friend Jamie? I won't be a long duel, be it'll be fun to watch."

"No, I came to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner. You'll be late if you don't get there soon."

"Oh yeah! Let's go guys." Chazz passed by me as he went out. "Don't worry, I saw your little match. You won't be too hard to beat."

Must kill preppy boy.

Alexis turned towards the three us. "Sorry about that. It isn't all the Obelisks that are like him. He's just a jerk, even more to Slifers."

"Hey no problem, his type doesn't really bother me. Besides, I could beat him in one turn, maybe two, two and a half." Jaden bragged.

"Are you sure it'd take you that long Jay? I could probably beat him with my eyes closed." I replied.

"Um guys? It's good to be sure of yourselves and all, but maybe we should work on the overconfidence issue." Syrus said.

"By the way, the Slifer welcome dinner should be starting soon."

"Good, let's go I'm starving." As if for emphasis, Jaden's stomach growled a little.

As we began to run back, Jaden turned around. "What was your name again?"

"Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

"I'm Jaden."

"I'm Jamie. See ya later!"

We ran back to the dorm but Jaden beat me.

"This is what we get for our welcome dinner?" The Slifer students said aloud. We were sitting in the cafeteria and in front of us were trays of sardines, rice, what looked like gravy with chunks in it and a few pieces of pineapple.

"What's with the cat?" Syrus thought out loud. "I hope he's not really our headmaster."

As he said this, a tall man with long black hair, glasses and wearing a white shirt stepped out of the kitchen. "Hello children. I am Professor Banner. I'm also your headmaster. Now before we eat, why don't we all-" Banner stopped as he heard us eating loudly. Jaden and I were having an eating contest and I haven't lost yet.

"Guys, he's coming over here. I'd rather not be in trouble on my first day."

Banner stopped next to their table and cleared his throat. Me and Jaden momentarily stopped eating and looked at him. We both tried to say our names, but our cheeks were puffed up like chipmunks because of the food, making it impossible for us to talk.

"Well I guess not everyone can wait. Let's just all dig in."

**30 minutes later**

"I totally won that."

"Dream on sis, that was me. Right Sy?"

"Jaden I think Jamie win that."

"In yo face!" I burped loudly.

"Burping contest." Jaden announced.

"No fair, I can't burp on command like you."

"Well then, I win by forfeit."

We were back in his room, just chilling.

"Care for tea guys?" Syrus offered us mugs that he had just filled.

"Thanks." Jaden said.

"No thanks, I hate tea."

It's so tasteless and bland.

"What about you Chumley?"

The only answer he got was Chumley turning around and snoring. Suddenly there was a beeping sound coming Jaden. He took out his PDA which indicated an incoming message.

"Hey Slifer slacker." We all saw Chazz's face on the screen. "Don't start thinking I've forgotten. Tonight at midnight we're dueling. And why don't we each put up our best card up for grabs. And unless your sister is too scared, bring her with you. I'll have someone waiting for her as well."

"Wicked! Looks like we'll get to duel in that arena after all."

"Are you nuts. If we lose then our best cards are gone!"

"That's impossible because I never lose." Jaden replied.

Time to do something potentially crazy. We snuck out of the room and walked to the arena. We still had time.

"So you guys actually came? I was afraid you'd run scared." We saw Chazz and his two lackeys standing on the arena platform.

"No way. I never back down from a challenge."

"Same with me. So who am I going to duel?" I asked.

"You'll be against him." Chazz pointed to the Obelisk with glasses. "Mark, you can take care of this one first. After that though, Jaden's all mine."

"If you lose then you have to go on a date with me." Mark grinned.

I shuddered, ewwww! We walked onto the arena and faced each other.

"Let's duel." We both activated their disks and drew our cards.

This guy has no idea what I've got planned for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I only made the reference to Jaden breaking his arm if he fell because when I was 4 I broke my arm that way. My brother and I shared a bunk bed until we were 10. Also we have had a fewearring contests and I win, but like I said I can't burp on command. Please review and till next time. Anyone have any ideas on what deck type Mark could use.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Duelling For A Book

**Here it is chapter 3 where we find out who wins the duel between Jamie Vs Mark, there's 3 duels, 3 OC's and of course, 3 times the action! Enjoy, review and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mark: 4000<strong>

**Jamie: 4000**

"I set one card face down and I'll set down these two facedowns and end my turn."

"My turn so I draw. You're in trouble now, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse together my Gem-Elephant and Gem-Knight Amber in order to fusion summon my Gem-Knight Zirconia (2900 attack/2500 defense) and since fusion summon counts as a special summon, I summon my Gem-Knight Alexandrite (1800 attack/1200 defense) but he's not going to stick around for along because of his effect. I can tribute him to special summon a normal Gem-Knight from my deck and I chose Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) in attack mode. Now Crystal attack that monster with Crystal Power!" I commanded.

Gem-Knight Fusion was like a circle with two knights making half of it. One was red, the other was blue and in the middle of them was a bunch of gemstones. Gem-Elephant was just a grey elephant with rubies on its forehead and rubies for tusks. Gem-Knight Amber looked like a knight with yellow armour which was encrusted with amber stones. Gem-Knight Zirconia was a blue-white colour and at the end of its arms was a huge zirconia stone that was flat. Gem-Knight Alexandrite was silver with different coloured stones on his armour. Gem-Knight Crystal had silver armour with crystal on his shoulders and various other parts of his body. Crystal put his hands together and threw a ball of white light at Mark's monster. His monster got hit and turned into little digital pieces.

**Mark: 4000**

**Jamie: 4000**

"Effect of my Batteryman Micro-Cell. When it's destroyed I can special summon a level 4 or lower Batteryman monster from my deck and I chose Batteryman AA (0 attack/0 defense) and I can also draw one card. Now I activate Inferno Reckless Summon, if a monster with 1500 or less attack points is special summoned and you control a monster, I can special summon all the monsters with the same name from my hand, deck or graveyard onto the field in attack mode and you can do the same. So I summon 2 more Batteryman AA in attack mode and their effect activates which means that if more then one Batteryman is on the field, they each gain 1000 for each Batteryman." Mark smirked.

That means all his monsters have 3000 attack points! Unless I think of something I'm going to lose the duel next turn. And I only have two cards left in my hand. Wait, this might actually help me.

"I activate Card Of Sanctity, this lets us both draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now I activate Card Destruction so we both discard our hands and we draw the same amount we discarded. Now I use De-Fusion in order to split my Zirconia back into its original monsters. This let's me send my Gem-Knight Zirconia back to my extra deck and bring back the fusion monsters. Please welcome back Gem-Knight Amber (1600 attack/1400 defense) and Gem-Elephant (400 attack/1900 defense) both in defense mode. Now I'll end with two facedowns and I'll end my turn."

Even though I'm back to two cards, this should buy me some extra time.

"I attack all three of your monsters. Go Batterman, attack with Static Wave!"

**Mark: 4000**

**Jamie: 3450**

"Since they were in two were in defense I only lose 550 lifepoints and now I draw! I summon my partner, Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode. Next I activate my facedown, Bad Reaction to Simochi and Ultimate Offering. Now I use Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Gem-Knight Garnet (1900 attack/0 defense) and I banish my Gem-Knight Amber in order to add my Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. Now I fuse my Gem-Knight Garnet with my Gem-Knight Emerald in order to summon my Gem-Knight Ruby (2500 attack/1300 defense) in attack mode. I end my turn."

"I attack your Kuribon with one of my Batteryman's."

**Mark: 1000**

**Jamie: 3450**

"Pay attention next time would ya? My Kuribon can turn the battle damage to 0 as long as I make sure that you gain the lifepoints to the attack of your monster. But my trap turns you gaining lifepoints into you losing lifepoints. Now I activate Ultimate Offering's effect and for the price of 500 lifepoints my Kuribon comes back."

**Mark: 1000**

**Jamie: 2950**

"I end my turn."

"I draw and I summon my Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600 attack/1800 defense) and by tributing him my Ruby gains his attack points! So his new attack is 4100 and now I'll attack your Batteryman!"

**Mark: 0**

**Jamie: 2950**

"That's game and fun duel. You nearly had me." I smiled.

Mark fell to his knees.

"How could a Slifer beat me?"

"Congrats Jamie, now wish me luck." Jaden said.

"Good luck!" I sang.

"Mark, that was pathetic but I admit that Jamie made a decent move." Chazz admitted.

"I think you mean a super, special awesome move."

"Whatever." he told me.

Chazz and Jaden stood on the arena while Chazz started first.

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"I summon Reborn Zombie (1000 attack/1600 defense) in defense mode and I'll save this card for later." he smirked.

"Now you may want to pay attention, cause I'm gonna take this duel to the next level. I play polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix, to bring out Flame Wingman (2100 attack/1200 defense)." A green and red winged creature with a dragon like head for a right hand appeared on Jaden's field.

"You're so predictable slacker. I activate Chthonian Polymer. This lets me tribute a monster to take control of one of your fusiom monsters."

No! Flame Wingman is one of Jaden's best cards.

"I summon Elemental HERO Clayman (800 attack/ 2000 defense) in defense mode.

"I thought you guys would be here." Alexis appeared.

"Hey Alexis, you just missed me cream Mark." I announced proudly.

"That's impressive, but let's see if Jaden can pull himself out of this mess." Alexis stated.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier (1200 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. Now Flame Wingman attack Clayman and now, Chthonian Soldier attack directly." Chazz commanded.

Because of Wingman's effect, Jaden loses 800 lifepoints and he also lost 1200 from the direct attack.

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 2000**

Thankfully Chazz concluded with a facedown.

"I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. Now Sparkman attack Chthonian Soldier."

**Chazz: 3600**

**Jaden: 1600**

"Why did Jaden lose 400?" I asked.

"When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you lose the same amount of battle damage I do." Chazz informed us.

"I'll throw down a facedown." Jaden finished.

"Flame Wingman, attack that Sparkman."

"Not so fast, I activate Mirror Gate which swaps both of our monsters. So that means I get Wingman back and you get Sparkman." Jaden inturrupted.

**Chazz: 1500**

**Jaden: 1600**

Because of Wingman's effect, Chazz lost 1600 because of Sparkman as well as 500 from battle damage. Jaden always pulls through, I'm so proud of him.

"I activate Chthonian Blast, destroying Flame Wingman and you lose lifepoints, equal to half its attack."

**Chazz: 1500**

**Jaden: 550**

Jaden was now losing, this is really bad. I'm now really scared because if Jaden loses, he'll also lose his best card.

"I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted, so I special summon Chthonian Soldier (1200 attack/1400 defense) from my graveyard. Now I tribute Chthonian Soldier to summon Melfest the Infernal General (1800 attack/1700 defense) in attack mode."

Since Chazz couldn't attack because he already attacked this turn, he ended his turn. Jaden you better draw something really good or your toast! Jaden drew, then he smiled. Suddenly I could hear some voices and saw a beam of light in the corridors. What on earth?

"Guys, campus security's coming. If they find us here, we'll be in serious trouble." Alexis warned us.

"Huh? Why's that," Jaden asked. "Aren't we allowed to duel here?''

"The rules say no off hour arena dueling. Chazz knows this, but he probably didn't tell you." Alexis replied.

"Come on Chazz. Let's get out of here." Mark said.

"But the duel isn't over." Jaden moaned.

Chazz deactivated his duel disk. "It's not like you would have won anyway. Your win against Crowler was obviously a fluke."

That was when I ran over to Chazz and shoved him, "My brother is a great duellist, unlike you."

Chazz definitely wanted to reply but he had to leave now or else he would have been caught by security.

"This stinks. I had him right where I wanted." Jaden whined.

"Sorry you can't finish beating Chazz Jay, but you'll probably get to duel him again." I told him while leading him away.

"Fine then. How do we get out of here?" he asked.

Alexis lead us out another way do we wouldn't be caught. Soon all four of us were in front of the academy, having managed to avoid getting caught. "Thanks for helping us Alexis."

"No problem. Too bad I missed your duel Jamie and I'm sorry you didn't get to finish yours Jaden."

"Don't worry. I would have won even if it hadn't been interrupted. Especially since I'd just drawn this." Jaden showed us Monster Reborn.

Alexis realized that Jaden could have brought back his Flame Wingman and destroyed Chazz's monster for the win. We said goodbye to Alexis and then we walked back to the dorm.

"Goodnight guys." I said before heading to my room.

I closed my door, changed into my black pyjamas with trousers and went inside my bed. Today's been really eventful even though it was induction day. This academy might be more fun then I imagined. With that as my final thought I went to sleep.

"Jamie, wake up!" someone shouted.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"No, now!" Jaden shouted, shaking me awake.

"What?" I asked, annoyed,

"We only have ten minutes to get to our first lesson." he informed me.

"What?" I shouted, jumping out of bed.

I shoved him out of my room and started to get dressed. Since I didn't have time to do my hair I had to quickly brush it and leave it loose. My fringe started to block my vision, but all I could do was push it to the side. I chose to wear my black jeans again and I grabbed my boots and ran to first lesson with Jaden and Syrus. We only just made it. Unfortunately Dr. Cross dressing Crowler was our teacher. He made all the Slifer's sit in the front but on the plus side I got to sit next to Jaden.

After he took attendance he made some random people answer these questions. He started with Alexis and made her explain the different types of cards that existed.

"Monster cards can be divided into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards and effect monster cards. Trap cards can be classed into normal traps, counter traps and continuous traps. Spells can be split into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells and field spells."

Crowler smiled as she finished. "Perfect. That was marvelously done Alexis. Of course I don't expect anything less from one of my Obelisk Blues."

"Yes Dr. Crowler."

"Hmm now who should we question next?" Crowler looked around at the Slifer Reds. "You there, Syrus Truesdale." Syrus stood up in fright. "Why don't you explain to the class what a field spell is."

"Umm… An field spell is umm… something that does something that is umm…"

"Even four year olds know the answer to this you Slifer slacker." Most of the Obelisk's erupted in laughter as one of them made the comment at Syrus' expense.

"Come on Sy, I know you can get it right," I tried to motivate him.

"Yeah, just relax," Jaden said.

Everyone waited, but Syrus just tensed up. "Time's up. Sit down. Now would someone care to give me an actual answer? Preferably someone not wearing red thank you."

The whole class started to laugh.

"Aww man. I blew it. I made all the Slifers look bad."

"You know something teach? You really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that. I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you're making fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself."

Crowler bit down on his handkerchief in anger.

"But if you still want to know what a field spell is. They have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for both you and your opponent's side of the field. Most cards center around boosting attack, defense, or both, for cards with specific attributes, or types. An example would be Gaia Power which increases earth type monsters by 500 attack but they lose 400 defense. Some have effects that focus on things other than just attack and defense boosts and some only apply to your cards or side of the field. Field Spell Cards must be placed on the Field Card Zone, and there can only be one in play face-upat any one time. If one is already active on either side of the field and another one is activated, the previous Field Spell Card is destroyed." I explained.

Everyone was kinda shocked since I was a Slifer but Jaden high-fived me. Crowler stopped asking questions and forced the whole class to answer questions from the textbook. After what seemed like a eternity, the bell rang and we went to our next lesson with Professor Banner.

"Hello children. As some of you might know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I specialize in some of lesser known tactics and strategies in the world of duel monsters."

Jaden yawned.

"By the way guys, I wanted to thanks you."

"Sure Sy, what for?" Jaden asked.

"Sticking up for me against Crowler."

I noticed at that time that Banner was looking at his us. "I'm thinking that we might have to do it again in a moment."

"Syrus."

"Yes sir."

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh would you?"

Syrus was obviously confused by his request. "Umm Pharaoh?"

"Unless you are minoring as a scratch post."

I heard a meow coming from the floor and Syrus looked down to see a big tabby cat rubbing himself against his leg.

"He seems to think you make a good one Sy." Jaden laughed.

A bunch of students laughed, even Jaden and I, though our laughter was good natured. After an hour we were in PE. I dressed with all the other girls in the locker room, though most of them were confused because of my red uniform. I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and wore my grey tracksuit. I stood next to Jaden in our huge group, but where was Syrus?

"That's weird, Sy isn't here yet." I stated.

"Maybe he got lost." Jaden suggested.

A second later Nurse Fontaine appeared.

"Hi everyone, my name is Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester. You all ready to sweat?"

Man she wasn't kidding about her multi roles in this school. After making us run several laps around the track, she made us play Dodgeball. We were split into three groups. Basically Slifer 's, Obelisk's and Ra's. Slifer's and Obelisk's had to face each other and unfortunately for me and Jay, Chazz and Mark were on that team. That was when Syrus showed up and he was the first out. Within five minutes half of our team was out and only a quarter of the Obelisk's were out. Alexis was still in and she was one of the best shots, so she has to go.

I was still in, though Chazz was being extremely vicious towards me and Jaden. I was caught in my thoughts until Jaden suddenly warned me about this ball hurling towards me. I caught it and Mark was the one who threw it so he's out. Time to get Alexis, I threw the ball towards her shin's but she just jumped over it and threw it back at me. It was aimed for my back and if I didn't trip over a ball, I would have been out. Jaden got a ball and hit Chazz, right in the stomach. He's going to be feeling that for a week. Since I was busy laughing at Chazz I didn't notice Alexis throwing a ball right at me and this time I was hit. I stomped over to the bench and say next to Syrus.

"At least you lasted longer then me." he said.

"Jaden better win this." I said.

This was because it was only Jaden and Alexis left. Boy Vs girl, Red Vs Blue. Who would win? After five minutes it became obvious that this could go on forever so Coach Fontaine called it a draw, hallelujah. The lesson was now over so I went to the locker room to get dressed, I was the first one ready. I decided to ditch Jaden so I could find the school library. Me and Jaden are alike in many ways, but I'm more a reader then a duellist. Jaden can actually enjoy duels and have fun while winning, whereas I have to work hard and study techniques. It's unfair how duelling comes naturally to Jaden! The library has huge, there were so many shelves that it was unreal. I skimmed along the shelves for a book on duel techniques for Banner's homework, but just as I was about to take it, it disappeared. What the hell?

I looked through the new hole and saw a white coat. That meant that it was a third year Obelisk so I had two choices, either argue with some boy who was two years older then me or just look for a new book.

"Hey, that's mine." I said coming out of the aisle to find the guy who took my book.

He turned around and I could see his face. He had light grey eyes, spiky navy blue shoulder length hair, fair skin and a cold facial expression. He was wearing a white tail knee length coat with a blue outline, dark blue trousers and black ankle boots. He was kinda tall.

"I got it first, sorry kid." he replied before turning to leave.

I ran over to him and blocked the path in front of him, "You don't understand, I need that book for my homework."

He pushed me out of his way and continued without answering.

"Caca head." I mumbled.

I thought I said it quietly but apparently not because he stopped.

"Did you just call me a caca head?" He looked surprised.

"So what if I just did?" I replied rudely.

"I'm sorry but how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 15, why?"

"Only 8 year olds use that insult."

"You should know." I said.

"What are you implying?" he asked.

"That you have the social skills of an 8 year old."

"Unlike you I'm 17, I don't have to take this from you."

"Why? Is the big bad Obelisk not use to being talked back from a Slifer?" I mocked him.

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Are you always this rude?"

We were now staring daggers at each other, until the librarian came up to us and took the book.

"I have an idea. Why don't you two duel for it?" she asked.

"That's ok with me, is it ok with you caca head?" I asked.

"Fine and the name's Zane." Zane replied.

"Ok Zaney, my name is Jamie Yuki. Are you ready to lose?" I asked, getting my duel disk out of my bag.

He smiled as if he knew something I didn't, "Just start this duel." He took out his duel disk from his bag as well.

I took my deck out of its pouch from my waist, shoved it in my disk and activated it so that the blade bit would extend.

**Jamie: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

"I summon Gem-Knight Sapphire (0 attack/2100 defense) in defense mode and I'll end my turn." I said.

My monster was skinny and wearing silver armour. His knees and elbows were studded with sapphires. He knelt down on the floor with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand since you control a monster and I activate Different Dimension Capsule, this lets me banish a card from my deck for two turns before I can add it to my hand." Zane said before ending his turn.

A sarcophagus appeared out of the floor and a light flew into it before disappearing in the ground again. His Cyber Dragon looked like a silver metal dragon.

"I draw! And I use Gem-Knight Fusion in order to fuse my Gem-Knight Sapphire with my Gem-Knight Garnet (1900 attack/0 defense) in order to fusion summon my Gem-Knight Ruby (2500 attack/1300 defense) in attack mode. Next I summon Gem-Knight Amber (1600 attack/1400 defense) but he won't be sticking around as I activate my Ruby's effect. If I tribute a Gem-Knight then Ruby gains his attack."

My Garnet looked like a knight with red armour and red jewels. Ruby looked like a knight with a flowing blue floor length cape that was carrying a red scythe. His armour was encrusted with rubies.

**2500 + 1600 = 4100**

"Ruby attack that Cyber Dragon with Ruby Scythe Slash." I commanded.

My knight's scythe sliced through the dragon like butter and cut it in half.

**Jamie: 4000**

**Zane: 2000**

He didn't even flinch as he took a huge hit to his lifepoints, not even as my knight sliced against his chest.

"You know it's normal to flinch right?" I asked.

He remained silent, "Eesh, I'll lay down a facedown and since I'm ending my turn my Ruby turns back to normal."

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Dragon, now I'll use Polymerisation to fuse my dragon with this Cyber Dragon from my hand in order to summon Cyber Twin Dragon (2800 attack/2100 defense) in attack mode. Thanks to his ability I can attack twice this turn, first I'll attack your Gem Knight and then you." he ordered.

Zane's dragon looked a bit like his Cyber Dragon, except it had two heads. One head blasted a beam which hit my ruby and the second hit me directly. I winched and cowered slightly.

**Jamie: 900**

**Zane: 2000**

"Your just a little girl who stumbled into the big leagues. Why don't you just give up?" he asked.

"I'll never quit! I draw!"

"Kuri, kuri." I could tell who it was without looking at the card. Next to my shoulder was Kuribon.

"You want me to play you?" I asked her.

"Who are you talking to?" Zane asked.

I ignored him, "I activate Pot Of Greed so I can draw two cards. Now I summon my Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode. I activate my Spring of Rebirth and I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Gem-Knight Sapphire (0 attack/2100 defense) in defense mode. I end my turn." I finished.

If he attacks my Kuribon then he'll lose the duel from my facedown. It's Bad Reaction to Simochi, so if he attack's he's gonna lose 2800. Either way, this duel is won.

Suddenly a sarcophagus appeared out of the ground and returned a card to Zane's hand. Oh drat his card that he banished two turns ago. I have a feeling I'm not going to like it. A bunch of Obelisk's had gathered around us and were cheering Zane on. A few Ra's were here, including Bastion and like two Slifer's.

"This duel is over. Did you know I watched your entrance duel? So I have a feeling that your facedown is Bad Reaction to Simochi. That's why I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown and now I activate De-Fusion which splits my Cyber Twin Dragon back to the two Cyber Dragons. Now you'll get to see that card I banished, I activate Power Bond which fuses my two dragons with the one in my hand in order to summon Cyber End Dragon (4000 attack/2800 defense) in attack mode. Thanks to Power Bond's effect it's attack is double to 8000 and if it attacks a defense monster you still take the damage." he stated.

Oh no! I'm out of ideas and cards, I've already lost. His dragon was huge and so impressive. It had three heads, it was silver and scary. Just then Alexis, Syrus, Chumley and Jaden ran into the room. Jaden was in awe of the dragon and Syrus, Alexis and Chumley looked surprised.

"Just don't attack my Kuribon." I begged him.

I don't mind losing, but I don't want to see Kuribon hurt.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Gem-Knight Sapphire!" he yelled while pointing his fist at my monster.

His monster's three heads all spat lasers at my Sapphire. He raised up a water shield that was destroyed along with him. The impact of the blast knocked me off my feet and into a book shelf. The books then fell on top of me.

_**Jamie: 0**_

_**Zane: 2000**_

The Obelisk's were going crazy and worst of all, Crowler appeared. Jaden and Chumley ran over to help get the books off me.

"When I grow up I want to a duellist, mummy." I said all confused.

"Should we take her to see Nurse Fontaine?" Chumley asked.

"She'll be fine." Jaden insisted, helping me up.

"What were you thinking Jamie?" Alexis asked.

"I was thinking it would be an easy win." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

Everyone was laughing at me,

"Easy win? Zane Truesdale is the best duellist in the entire school." Bastion informed me.

"Say what now?" I yelled.

"Its true." Syrus said sadly.

"So your basically saying I was doomed from the start?"

"Thats basically it." Alexis said.

Truesdale, Truesdale. That name sounded awfully familiar. Suddenly the bulb in my head went ding.

"Syrus, isn't your surname Truesdale?" I asked.

He blushed before leaving the library, so Jaden immediately ran after him. The crowd dispersed until only two Obelisk's were left. One was a boy who was as tall as Zane, he was wearing the third year Obelisk uniform that was white with blue outline, he had black eyes, fair skin and blue hair that was the colour of Syrus' hair but it looked like Zane's hairstyle. The other was a girl, she had straight blue hair that reached her waist and it was like Zane's hair colour. She had nice green eyes, tanned skin, her uniform was an open top that exposed her long sleeved dark blue shirt and she wore black jeans instead of a blue skirt. I wonder if I can wear jeans as well? The girl smiled and came up to me, shaking my hand.

"That was a cool duel, I wish you won though. Zane has to lose at some point and it should be by a girl." she rushed.

"Thanks, but who are you?" I asked.

"Where are my manners? I'm Ellie Truesdale, Syrus and Zane's sister. This is Ares, he's our cousin." she introduced.

"Ares? As in Greek god of war?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" he snapped.

He seems very pleasant.

"Well, not that this isn't fun but I have to go." I tried to leave but Zane grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Here, take it. It's for being such a good sport." Zane said, handing me a book.

It was the book we were duelling for, "Really? Are you sure? But I lost the duel."

"I admit you have some skill, so take the book before I change my mind."

"Thanks." I smiled before racing off to the Slifer red dorm.

I just got complimented by the best duellist in the whole school. Oh happy days! When I reached the boys room I immediately walked in without knocking. Syrus was hiding under his blanket with Jaden and Chumley trying to pry him out.

"Syrus, what's wrong? Why did you run when I asked you about Zane?" I asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." he mumbled.

"Don't make me tickle you." I threatened.

He didn't reply, "You asked for it!"

I jumped onto him and started to tickle him under the sheets. He squealed and tried to get away, but I was merciless.

"Ok, ok I give up!"

I stopped and got down from the middle bunk. Syrus stuck his head out from the blanket and told us his sad story, "Zane's always been a good duellist even when we were younger, but when he got accepted into Duel Academy I never really saw him so I made it my own goal to get accepted into Duel Academy too. I thought he would be proud of me, but he thinks I don't belong here because I'm a terrible duellist."

That was so mean, no wonder Syrus has no confidence. If Jaden ever did something like that to me I don't think I would even pick up my deck.

"So prove him wrong! Prove to him that you do belong here!" I insisted.

"I'll even help you." Jaden said.

"Thanks you guys."

"Group hug." I cheered.

"Chumely, your part of this group." Jaden said.

"No way, I don't hug. Oh who am I kidding."

He joined in on the hug. There's just so much love in this room right now. Suddenly the door opened and it was Banner with a girl behind him. She had brown hair shoulder length hair with a few light brown highlights. She was around my height, had light brown eyes, fair skin and she was wearing the same uniform top as me except she was wearing white shorts that were mid thigh and black boots.

"Jamie I was looking for you. This is Emily Blaze, your new roommate." Banner introduced her.

"Roommate!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a shocker, Zane beats <strong>**Jamie and she gets a new roommate. What will happen next? Find out in chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4: Late night dueling

**Thanks for all the nice reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I still need a beta. I'm just saying.**

* * *

><p>"Roommate!" I shouted.<p>

How could I get a roommate? I thought I was the only girl in Slifer.

"Hey, I'm Emily. What's your name?" she asked me.

"Her name is Jamie Yuki and I'm her twin, Jaden. This is Syrus and Chumley." Jaden introduced.

"Welcome to S-L-I-F-E-R. We may be the worst dorm on campus, but we're definitely the most interesting one." I cheered while dancing.

"Jamie, why don't you show Emily your room?" Banner suggested.

"Ok then, my room is next door." I said, leading her out.

"Here's our room, but you get the bottom bunk." I said.

"Ok, wow. So everything's half mine?"

"That's right; you get the second dresser, second desk and stuff."

Emily dumped her bags and this guitar shaped bag off her back, and rested it on the desk.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. What song do you want me to play?"

"Hallelujah." I requested.

She unzipped the case, took her brownie-yellow acoustic guitar out and started to strum the familiar tune. Then she started to sing all softly and quietly, she sounded really good. Until Jaden ruined the moment by bursting into the room. Emily nearly dropped her guitar.

"I heard music." Jaden said, looking around.

I took a pillow from the bed and threw it at Jaden. It hit him right in the face, "What was that for?"

"You ruined a beautiful moment. Anyway, have you started to Professor Banner's homework?" I asked him.

"When's that due again?"

"Tomorrow! Lesson 3!" I yelled at him.

At this rate Jaden will never move up.

"Right I knew that, and I was wondering if you could help me."

I sighed, Jaden always copied off me.

"I would but I can't leave Emily alone." I replied.

"Then let me help." she said brightly.

"Do you really want to write a double sided page essay on a type of duel strategy?" I asked.

"I'd like to give it a go."

"Okay then, lucky for you Jaden I took a book out of the library to help us. I'm writing about a burn deck but you can write an OTK deck, also known as One Turn Kill. An example would be when I and Mark were duelling. His Batterymen were designed to swarm the field and use their special ability to be the most powerful on the field to overwhelm me." I explained.

He nodded and I started to explain more about it until he was ready to start writing. It was 6:30pm when we started and we finished at 8:30pm.

"And done." Jaden sighed.

Emily was fast asleep on her bed. I felt like sleeping as well.

"I'm going to have a bath. Night Jamie."

"Goodnight Jay."

When he left I yawned and stretched my arms. Man I'm tired. I brushed my teeth, changed into my pyjamas and turning the light off before setting the alarm and falling asleep. I was having a pleasant dream about beating Zane until Jaden woke me up.

"Is it morning yet?"

"No it's 10:30pm and Syrus is in trouble. We need to go to the Obelisk Blue dorm." he said urgently.

"Fine, but you owe me." I made Jaden leave the room so I could change into my uniform.

Before I could leave, Emily asked, "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm saving my friend. You won't squeal on me will you?

"Just as long as I can come with." she was already dressed so we didn't waste any extra time.

We met Jaden and even though he raised an eyebrow he didn't say anything. We ran to the docks, took a paddle boat and paddled. I took the right paddle while Jaden took the left and we made it to Obelisk in 10 minutes. Waiting for us were four girls. I recognised Alexis and Ellie. The other two were called Jasmine and Mindy, they were in some of my classes. Syrus was in the middle with his hands bound together.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point since I'm tired. Why the hell do you have Syrus?" I asked.

When I get tired I become more aggressive.

"Well, to make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser." Syrus replied.

"Your friend trespassed into the girl's campus," Jasmine explained.

"You've got to be kidding me." I face palmed.

"Is that true Sy?" Jaden asked.

"And now that you three are here, you're both trespassing too," Mindy said.

"That's right." Alexis said. "So if you don't want us to turn you in, Jaden's gonna have to beat me in a duel."

"Listen you, why don't we forget this whole thing happened. Besides, this is Syrus. I'm sure this isn't his fault."

"Jamie, your a nice girl so let me tell it to you straight. Unless your brother duels me, I'll tell Crowler and get him and Syrus kicked off the island. You and your friend are girls, so you would probably get a detention or something." Alexis explained.

"Let's huddle." I announced.

Emily, Syrus, Jaden and me all huddled together.

"Looks like you have no choice Jaden." Emily started.

"This is all my fault Jay."

"Don't worry Syrus, to be honest I've been waiting to duel her."

"But if you lose then you'll be kicked off and you're my brother and if you're expelled then I would come with you. Jay, promise me you won't lose."

"Don't worry, I rarely lose."

We all stood up.

"Alexis, get your game on."

"We'll duel in the middle of the ocean."

Syrus, Emily, Jaden and I were in a boat and Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine and Ellie were in a separate boat opposite us. Jaden and Alexis both stood on the hull.

"Duel," they both said in unison.

**Jaden: 4000****  
>Alexis: 4000<strong>

"I'll start…. With Etoile Cyber." A ballerina like dancer dressed in a red and bluish suit spun on herself before standing straight (1200). "And I'll also play one card face-down."

"Time to throw down. First I'll summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman."

A gold armoured man with a blue visor appeared on Jaden's field in a flash of electricity (1600).

"Then I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber with static shockwave."

The hero thrust his hand forward and threw a stream of electricity at the female monster.

"Hold it right there. I activate the trap card Double Passé." The electricity flowed around her monster and struck Alexis' disk.

**Alexis: 2400****  
>Jaden: 4000<br>**  
>"This changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me. Then the monster you were about to attack get's to do the same to you." The ballerina started to glide towards Jaden. "Except when Etoile Cyber attacks some directly, she gets a 600 point boost." (1200-1800) Alexis' monster spun and landed a kick on the Jaden.<p>

"That's gotta hurt." Emily said.

**Alexis: 2400****  
>Jaden: 2200<strong>

"You ok dude?" Syrus asked.

"I think I'll survive."

"Now then, where were we? I play polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and the Blade Skater in my hand, to summon Cyber Blader."

A purple and gray woman with skate blades on her arms and feet appeared on the Obelisk's field and disappeared with her other monster in a whirlwind. When it dissipated, in their place stood a woman dressed in gray and orange, with a visor and skates (2100).

"Now attack Sparkman with whirlwind rage." Her new monster spun on herself and slashed the hero with her skate.

**Alexis: 2400****  
>Jaden: 1700<strong>

"Way to go Lex. I knew this guy didn't have what it takes to win."

"Well it'll be my pleasure to prove you wrong. My turn. I activate the field spell Fusion Gate. With this, I can summon fusion monsters without polymerization. So I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden's red and green hero landed in front of him (2100). "Since they both have the same attack points, I'll play the spell card Kishido Spirit. Now my wingman can battle with any monster that has the same points as him and still survive. And with his effect, after he destroys your Blader, you lose lifepoints equal to her attack points. Now go Flame Wingman and attack Cyber Blader." Jaden's hero gathered fire in his dragon hand as he dashed towards his enemy. He slammed it into her and though she cried out, she stayed unharmed. "What? How did she survive?"

"Simple. When my opponent has only one monster, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle."

"But that means…"

"I don't lose any lifepoints."

"Can't say I expected that."

"Here's something different for you to expect. I equip my Cyber Blader with the spell Fusion Weapon." The skating monster's right hand transformed into an orange trident. (2100-3600 attack/ 800-2300 defense)

"Guys, you might want to brace yourselves for this one."

"Attack the Flame Wingman with trident shock." Her monster shot a blast of electricity similar to that of Sparkman that hit Jaden's monster head on.

**Alexis: 2400****  
>Jaden: 200<br>**  
>"Hope you didn't unpack yet."<p>

"Yeah cause when you lose, its bye bye." Alexis' friends taunted.

"That's never going to happen. My brother is the best duellist ever!" I shouted.

Jaden looked at his disk for a moment readying himself for what would happen.

"Here goes something." He drew a card. "Perfect. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman." Jaden's gold armoured hero stood up again (1600). "With Fusion Gate still in play, I can combine him with Clayman together to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." The two monsters disappeared and a flash of lighting followed, at which rose a giant man sporting large yellow and white armour (2400).

"In case you didn't notice, my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher at 3600."

"Maybe so, but by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, Thunder Giant can destroy one of your monsters whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Original attack points?"

"Attack points before any kind of enhancements. And since your Blader only had 2100 attack before Fusion Weapon, she's automatically destroyed."

Jaden's monster pointed his finger its opponent vaporized it with a blast of electricity.

"And the best part is he still gets to attack. Voltic Thunder."

Alexis' disk was then hit by four bolts of lightning.

**Alexis: 0****  
>Jaden: 200<strong>

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Way to go Jaden." Syrus said.

"Looks like that is game."

We all swam back to land, "Ok Jaden, we won't squeal on you." Alexis said.

"Yeah? Well I still say we should turn him in…" Jasmine began.

"He beat me fair and square. So he's safe." Alexis replied.

"I would duel you tonight Jamie, but you look tired." Ellie stated.

"I'm always ready for a duel."

"You're wearing your pyjama bottoms." she pointed out.

I looked at my trousers; there they were in all its glory. My black pj's.

"Did any of you know this?" I asked Jaden and Emily.

"I did but we were in a hurry." Emily said sheepishly.

"That's so mean, but at least you had good intentions." I replied.

"Well goodnight." Jaden said.

We bid farewell and swam back to our dorm. I changed my top and Emily changed into her pj's. It was 11:20pm; it's gonna be hard going to sleep. I set the alarm and finally I fell into a dreamless sleep. Will all my nights at Duel Academy be full of midnight duels? At least I have my brother and my friends. Maybe I do belong here after all.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Yawn, I scratched my head. I wonder what time it is. I checked my clock and on no! Its 8:20am and its test day! I jumped from my bunk and was about to wake Emily up, but then I noticed she wasn't there. So she left without telling me, she's never done that before. I better get dressed. After changing my clothes while brushing my teeth, then brushing my hair I was outside by 8:25am. I went into Jaden's room to make sure he had left but he was still fast asleep! Syrus wasn't even in this room, what with our roommates today?<p>

"Jaden, we're nearly 30 minutes late to our exams!" I shook him awake.

He immediately started to get dressed while I waited outside and then when he was done, he dragged me to the academy before I pulled out of his grasp so we were now sprinting. We were nearly there until we passed this old lady who was having problems pushing this van up the hill. I stopped, should I help here even if I'll be late to this exam? It would be the right thing to do, so I ran back to help her. Jaden decided to help the old lady as well. He pushed the back of the van while I helped the lady with the side.

"Won't you be late to your exams?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we can't just leave a person who needs our help." I replied.

"It just wouldn't be right." Jaden agreed.

This van was so heavy and after like thirty minutes we had made it into Banner's classroom.

"You two, collect your papers. You only have thirty minutes left to complete this paper." Banner announced.

Great, thirty minutes to complete an hour and a half exam. How can this possibly not go wrong? We walked up to an aisle where Emily was chewing her pen and Syrus was sleeping. I sat down next to Emily,

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

She blushed, "I guess I forgot since I was really tired this morning."

Jaden was talking to Syrus when Chazz shouted at us.

"Why don't you slackers just shut up or leave?"

"Can I borrow this pen?" I asked Emily.

"Sure."

I took her black plastic biro and threw it in Chazz's face. He looked angry but went back to his test. I looked in my pocket and found a pen. I started to answer the questions. It had questions like what's a trap card, what's a burn deck, what does the trap Just Desserts do, etc. I was only able to finish half of it and even still I think I've got half of them wrong. There's always the practical exam for me to pass. I looked over to Jaden, Syrus and him were both fast asleep. He's so failed this exam. As soon as everyone had handed in their test they had sprinted for the door, including Emily. Bastion woke up Jaden and Syrus.

"Where is everyone?" Jaden asked.

"Apparently there's a new shipment of rare cards." Bastion replied.

"New cards? Sweetness!"

"Why aren't you hurrying like everyone else?" I asked.

"I spent ages structuring my deck, one card would ruin it." Bastion declared.

"New cards mean more fun!" I said excitedly.

"So let's check it out!" Jaden ran away.

Syrus and I followed him to the card shop and we were met with huge disappointed crowds. I grabbed Emily and she said that this guy in a trench bought all of the cards.

"That's outrageous, but surely there must be at least one pack left." I suggested.

We all walked up to the cashier and she said that there were only two packs left.

"Emily you can have it." I said handing her a pack.

"You too Sy."

"What! Are you guys sure?" Emily and Syrus looked startled.

"This is the deck that beat Nurse Fontaine, Mark and nearly got Zane. I'm pretty it can handle another worthy opponent." I smiled.

"You need it more than me Syrus." Jaden explained.

"Thanks you guys."

"Yoo hoo. You two." Besides the counter girl now stood the woman Jaden and I had helped this morning.

"Hey Miss. You work here?" I asked.

"No, I own here." she giggled.

"How do you guys know her?" Emily asked.

"She was one of the reasons we were late." Jaden explained.

"Here, I have something for you two. Now I know we're officially out of cards, but I did hideaway a few, for polite young students like you."

She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out two packs. She handed one to Jaden and me.

"Maybe you can put them to some good use. Just call it a thank you for helping me."

I guess it's true, do a good deed and something good happens to you.

"Thanks. But I'm afraid we didn't catch your name." I grinned.

"It's Dorothy."

"Nice to meet you Dorothy. Come on Jay, Sy. We should head for the gym." I dragged them to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz's POV<strong>

I can't believe that Slifer, Jamie Yuki threw that pen in my face. I mean can you believe the nerve?

"And then this guy shows up and takes all the new cards. I mean everyone."

"So we couldn't get you any Chazz. Sorry."

And to top of this horrible morning I heard all of the new, rare cards have been taken. Could today get any worse?

"You guys are too obsessed with rare cards." I replied before bumping into Ellie Truesdale.

"Oh! Hey Ellie. What are you doing around here?" I asked.

"Just hanging about. You know I heard that you lost to Jaden."

"And that his sister lost to your brother. Have you tried your luck yet?" I asked.

"I wish but I never get a chance to ask her."

"If either of you is looking to duel them, then we may be able to help each other."

We all looked to the bleachers.

"That's the guy who took all the rare cards." Mark announced.

"Cards? What cards? Oh! You mean these cards." The person opened up their coat, revealing rows of cards held inside.

"Talk about having a card up your sleeve." I muttered.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me? How about now?" He pulled back his hood to show his face.

"Crowler!" We all shouted.

"You know you looked better all covered up." I smirked.

"Yes, well I have a plan that will make us all look better. And make those two Slifers look like the second rate duelists they really are. I want you two to be their opponents for their field tests. And to use these rare cards to beat them."

"But we're not in the same dorm. They won't let us be their test opponents." Ellie pointed out.

"They? I'll make it happen. You just make sure to use these rare cards to put those Slifers in their places in front of the entire academy."

"I'll duel Jamie with my own deck and I don't agree with any of this. But I guess I have no choice and the Slifer's aren't bad duellists. They came here to improve their skills and you as a teacher should encourage this!" Ellie stated before leaving.

She's mad, the Slifer's shouldn't even be at this academy and by making Jaden lose I'll prove to them all that even the best duellist in Slifer is second rate.

"Well I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Man this is so interesting yet sad." I said.

"I know, doesn't everyone know it doesn't matter if you win or lose its how you duel?" Jaden replied.

"Easy for you guys to say. You're the best duelists in our year." Syrus sighed.

"Hello Yuki's." Crowler said behind us.

"Hey Doc, I see your still up to no good." I crossed my arms.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just wanted to let you know that I've arranged for the both of you to duel special opponents worthy of your talents. I certainly hope you managed to grab a lot of today's rare cards so your decks' are up to date."

"My deck is always ready to duel. So who are we dueling?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Jaden and Jamie Yuki, to the arena please." the intercom announced.

"That's us." I said.

"Good luck guys." Sy said.

"Hope you win." Emily cheered.

We walked down to the arena and I was facing Ellie and Jayden was facing Chazz.

"I thought we were only allowed to duel our own dorms?" I asked.

"Since your one of the best duelist's in Slifer we decided to ask someone who fits your abilities. Win and you'll be instantly be put in Obelisk with all the other girls but lose and you'll stay in Slifer." Crowler explained.

But Ellie of all people. I'm still not over losing to Zane who is her older brother and what if she's as good a duelist as him? What if I lose and embarrass myself? I can't doubt myself now; I need to be like Jaden.

"Ellie, it's time get your game on." I said confidently, activating my duel disk.

"Likewise Jamie."

"Duel." we said together.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review? Looks like Jamie is scared for once and she has the chance to move up. Do you guys think Jamie should move up or stay in Slifer? Only you guys can help me decide. Until next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Jamie Vs Ellie

**This took two days to write but it's my longest chapter yet since its 20 pages so you better appreciate this chapter. It's a mix of episode 4, 5 and 6 but different of course but a heads up about Titan. He appeared on the same night of the ghost story's for some strange reasons which we have yet to discover. But enjoy for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie: 4000<strong>

** Ellie: 4000**

"I'll start. I draw!" I shouted.

Ok this is a decent hand. I could activate my field spell, Gaia Power but I don't like to activate it because even though my monsters become stronger they lose defense points. But maybe I should do something different because I drew this when I was dueling Zane and I didn't activate it. Maybe this is just what I need.

"I activate my field spell, Gaia Power. Every earth monster gains 500 attack but they lose 400 defense. I summon my Gem-Knight Alexandrite and use his effect, by tributing him I can summon my Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) in attack mode and he gets a little power boost (2950 attack/1550 defense). I activate Field Barrier, you can't destroy Gaia Power and it can't replace it with another field spell. I'll end with one facedown."

My field spell caused the whole arena to look like a forest with a lot of trees.

"My turn, I draw! You know I don't get you Jamie. Most girls use a deck with at least some girl cards in it, but you use a guy based deck and a Gem-Knight deck which I rarely see people use. What is up with that?"

I know that she is generally curious but some questions can't be answered. For as long as I could remember this has always been my deck. But I'm fairly certain that this wasn't my first deck, I know I had another deck like how Jaden never used to use Elemental Heroes. Gem-Knights are pretty cool but I don't always feel comfortable with them. Maybe I should just lie to Ellie or just tell her that I don't know.

"I use this deck because my parents gave it to me. I've had this deck since I was young because I admire the Gem-Knights because of their story and how we are both alike."

"Your making it sound like the cards are real and how does this deck represent you?"

"Every card is real in some form. The Gem-Knights used to be just knights with jewels encrusted in their armour that only fought when anyone was in danger and they valued honour and friendship. Pretty admirable right?"

"Interesting story but I came here to duel. I activate Back to Square One. For the price of one card I can return one monster to the top of its owner's deck. Since there's only one monster on the field I think it's pretty obvious what monster goes." Ellie said, pointing at my monster.

Her spell looked like a bunch of little people standing on a board game. My Crystal disappeared in a beam of light on top of my deck.

"Now I summon Mother Grizzly (1400 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode and I'll attack you directly."

Her monster looked like a large, blue bear who swept its claws against my torso, it really hurt.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 2600  
>Ellie: 4000<strong>

"I'm not done yet Jamie, your not getting off that easily. I activate my Hinotama magic card causing you to lose 500 lifepoints."

Her Hinotama was a bunch of fireballs that were aimed at me. I put my arms in front of my head causing them to hit my duel disk.

**Jamie: 2100  
>Ellie: 4000<strong>

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your move Jamie."

"Fine I'll draw. I summon Rescue Rabbit." I started before the crowd interrupted me.

"Ahhh, it's so cute!" all the girls cooed.

I couldn't blame them, it was a fluffy grey and white rabbit with a yellow helmet with a light green stripe and snow goggle with a black radio hanging from its neck.

"As I was saying, I banish my rabbit in order to summon my two Gem-Knight Garnets." I said before Ellie interrupted me.

"I activate Just Desserts so you lose 500 lifepoints for every monster you control."

That means I lose 1000 lifepoints! Man this girl is good.

**Jamie: 1100  
>Ellie: 4000<strong>

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion in order to fusion summon my Gem-Knight Ruby (2500 attack/1300 defense) and the effect of my field spell raises his attack to a beautiful 3000 attack points! Now Ruby attack Mother Grizzly with Ruby Scythe!" I ordered.

Jamie: 1100  
>Ellie: 2400<p>

"Effect of my Mother Grizzly, when she's destroyed I can special summon a water monster from my deck as long as its attack is less than 1500 and I chose Waterdragon Fairy (1100 attack/700 defense).

Her monster had tanned skin with a skimpy green dress exposing her boobs, she had long pink hair in pigtails, a few pink marks on her face and one pink sun shaped marks on her right arm and top of her right thigh.

"I end my turn." I finished.

I'm worried because it's been two turns and I've already lost more than half my lifepoints. She's definitely in the same league as Zane but then again she is his sister.

"I draw and your in trouble now because I activate Share the Pain so for the price of one monster you have to tribute one of your monsters."

Shit, shit, shit. I'm so dead now. If she summons a monster it's all over.

"Now I activate another Hinotama so say goodbye to your lifepoints."

**Jamie: 600  
>Ellie: 2400<strong>

"Lucky for you I have no monsters in my hand so I end my turn."

That's a tiny bit of relief so deck don't fail me now. I closed my eyes, drew and opened my eyes. Finally a little bit of hope.

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we both have six cards. Now I activate Card Destruction so we discard our hands and start anew."

Ellie now looked a little peeved, she probably drew something that she needed and lost it. I was happy because I had drawn that card that Dorothy had given me and Kuribon.

"I set down two facedowns and I summon my Kuribon (300 attack/200 defence) in attack mode. I'll end my turn."

This duel is so mine.

"I activate my last Hinotama so I just cut down your chances of winning."

**Jamie: 100  
>Ellie: 2400<strong>

Not my last 100 lifepoints! But I still have a chance of winning; I'm seeing this duel to the end. It's exciting never knowing what's going to happen. That's the magic of duelling.

"I summon Gagagigo (1850 attack/1000 defense) and I'll attack your Kuribon."

Her monster was basically an overgrown lizard with armour that lunged towards my Kuribon.

"I activate Draining Shield, this negates your attack and I can add your monsters attack points to my lifepoints!" I said smugly.

Thanks Dorothy, I now owe you one.

**Jamie: 1950  
>Ellie: 2400<strong>

"Good move, if you draw a powerful monster. I end my turn."

"I just need to draw the right card to win. The best thing about duelling is that you'll never know what will happen, even until the end. I draw! I just want to say Ellie that this was one of the best duels that I've ever had. I activate Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse from my hand Gem-Knight Sapphire, Gem-Knight Emerald and Gem-Knight Amber in order to summon the most powerful monster in my deck as well as the most powerful Gem-Knight. Welcome Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900 attack/2500 defense) in attack mode. There was another reason why I played Card Destruction because for every Gem-Knight in my graveyard he gains 100 attack points and I have 10. Giving him a grand total of 3900 attack points!"

Ellie interrupted me, "Your monster may be strong but he's still not strong enough to take out all of my lifepoints."

"You forgot about his field spell bonus." I smirked.

Her face paled, "But wouldn't that mean…"

"…that he has an attack of 4400. I believe it does. Now my Diamond attack Gagagigo with Rainbow Sword!" I commanded.

My knight was wearing silver armour with a light brown outline and he was soooo tall. He was holding a huuggee sword that was encrusted with different coloured gems. He let out a battle cry and slashed his sword against Gagagigo and then Ellie.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 1950  
>Ellie: 0<strong>

Everyone started to cheer and chant my name. I turned around and gave them a double wave with both my hands. Ellie came up to me and held her hand out, I shook it.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Obelisk Blue. Hopefully we'll be able to duel more often." she smiled.

Jaden had also won his duel so he would be moved up to Ra Yellow and if he works hard then Obelisk with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Syrus' POV<strong>

That was a cool win for Jamie but I don't get Ellie. That wasn't her deck; she used a fire/burn deck not a water deck. Still even though Jamie was reduced to 100 lifepoints she was able to counter and win. Since Jaden won that means he's moving to Ra! I can't believe he's moving up. But that would mean he's moving out of our dorm. Jamie's also moving up except to Obelisk where she'll be with Zane and Ellie. One day I'll be a good enough duelist to be in Obelisk. It's weird how I'm the only Truesdale that's not in Obelisk.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"I can't believe you're not moving up to Ra. By moving up to Ra you'll be one step closer to Obelisk." I moaned.

"Sorry Jamie but I'm not ready to move up." Jaden replied.

"Then I'm not moving up."

"Yes you are Jamie. I don't want to hold you back; you need to be in Obelisk with all the other girls."

"You could never hold me back and I would move up but I can't leave Emily. She'll be the only girl in a dorm full of guys."

"Oh yes you can. I'm getting moved up as well." Emily suddenly appeared.

"What?" I asked.

"Apparently I passed the exam. We're moving up together!"

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" we bounced up and down.

"Come on, we better move our stuff into our new rooms." I suggested.

We raced up to the Slifer dorm and packed our bags. Emily was struggling to carry her bag and guitar case, so I took her bag leaving her with the guitar. We popped into Jaden's room. Chumley and Syrus were in there, perfect.

"Well Syrus, we're leaving this dorm." I stated.

He looked sad with his big eyes. Now I knew that unless I left soon Syrus would make me not want to leave.

"Guess I'll see you around in class." he replied, sadly.

"Just because we're in different dorms doesn't mean we can't hang out." Emily said.

"She's right Sy. This isn't a goodbye this is a see you later."

His eyes brightened, "See you guys later."

We may not live at Slifer Red anymore but that doesn't mean our time at this dorm is over. We will be back and that's a promise. I closed the door and we walked up to the Obelisk dorm.

"When one door closes, a thousand more opens." I told Emily.

"Which looks like that may be the case for this dorm."

Because it was huuggee and I'm talking massive. It was definitely a step up from Slifer.

"Hey you two." Ms Fontaine called out.

"Hey Ms Fontaine." Emily greeted.

"I heard that you were moving up to Obelisk. Well it's about time, when I heard that you were put in Slifer I couldn't believe it. The only two girls in a dorm filled with boys that just doesn't sound right. Anyway welcome to your new home, I'll take you both to your rooms."

"Rooms? Meaning more than one?" I asked.

"Well of course. Here everyone gets their own rooms." Ms Fontaine explained.

That's so cool! She lead us up into the building and then up this grand staircase. Its official, this place is better than Slifer.

"This is your room Jamie and look at this, Emily's room is next door. Don't you two forget that dinner is at 6:30pm. And before I forget here are your new uniforms." she handed us each a plastic bag before leaving.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm keeping my Slifer uniform on." I told Emily.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"We made history at this school when we were the first girls to ever be admitted to Slifer. So I want to wear this uniform as a reminder." I explained.

"I think I'll do the same. Anyway let's check out your room."

I opened the door and OMG. This room was just huge! It had a double bed with blue sheets, a brown desk, a wardrobe and a bedside table.

"I wonder if my room looks like this." Emily thought aloud.

"Then let's check it out."

I threw my bag on my bed and we checked Emily's room. It was just a copy of my bedroom.

"I can see why everyone wants to be in Obelisk." I said.

"It's definitely the best." Emily agreed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I answered it and it was Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine and Ellie.

"Bonjour." I greeted.

"Shouldn't you guys get changed?" Jasmine asked.

"No offended but I rather wear my Slifer uniform then Obelisk. Blue just doesn't look good on me." I replied.

"Suit yourself."

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Emily asked.

"There are loads to do here, there's a game room." Ellie informed us.

"What about duelling?" I asked.

"It depends on the time." Alexis replied.

"Really? Cause at Slifer we duelled the old fashioned way. Without duel disks." Emily said.

"When we weren't dueling we messed around or listened to Emily play her guitar." I said.

"Really? Let's hear." Mindy said.

"No thanks." Emily replied.

"She's extremely shy." I said.

"Maybe some other time." Ellie said.

"How about we give you the grand tour of the place." it wasn't a question.

"Ok." we agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night aka 7:30pm at the Slifer Dorm<strong>

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems... abandoned," Syrus spoke.

"Syrus this is a crappy scary story." I commented.

"Whoa really? Then what?" Emily asked.

Emily actually liked the story.

"Then at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully and under just the right angle of light... At the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally I go to grab it, but when I reach for it, an arm shoots out, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake. Ahhhhhhh! Help me! Not the water, anything but the water!" Syrus had been so immersed in his story that he had his arms in the air, waving them around as if he were really drowning.

"Water's not that scary," Jaden commented.

"Uhh? Dirty swamp water? Ohh you're right. Only a chump would be scared of that." Chumley was out of his seat, hugging the wall in fright.

"Nice! I think we've been getting too many lower level cards. Let's see if I can get a high one." Jaden flipped the top card and revealed the level 1 Sinister Serpent.

"Ahh you lucked out. You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card."

"All right. Well I think I have a story that'll do the trick. Actually, it's more like a memory. Back when I was a kid, I used to hear sounds. But I'd only hear them really late at night. I'd think I was dreaming, but then... They sounded like voices, but not ones I recognized. I would go to check it out, except whenever I did, there was nothing, nothing at all. Just my cards."

"And?" Syrus and Chumley leaned forward expectantly.

"And that's the end of the story."

"But the scary thing about this story is that it's true. I can hear the voices as well." I shrugged.

"And the fact that we can hear them again." Jaden replied.

"My turn and I draw! Lookie here guys, level 6 Gem-Knight Ruby. Here's my scary story, once upon a time in the woods there lived a small clan of knights. They had the powers of the gems and lived a life of honour until one day the evil Laval monsters killed the leader's Gem-Knight Master Diamond daughter because they loved a good fight. He was outraged so head on he went along to face the Laval's along with the other Gem-Knights. It was a long barbaric battle until finally Diamond had gotten his revenge until the Steelswarm took over the forest because the Gem-Knights were at the fire land. The Vylons started to create new alliances to take on the Steelswarm and a new Gem-Knight was created called Prism Aura and with his help the Steelswarm were finally beaten. But when the Vylons took over they had proven to be even worse leaders because to stop future wars they started to kill every clan until only the Gem-Knights remained. They fought long and valiantly but in the end nearly every knight was killed until one remained.

His was called Gem-Knight Pearl but unlike the other knights his armour was made out entirely of pearls. He was known as the weakest knight but he was so filled with rage that he had found hidden strength and slaughtered everyone who stood in his path. When he had won he had been made into an outcast because the Gem-Knights were known for being peaceful but he was filled with hatred. To this day nobody knows where he is or if he's still alive but some say on a dark night like this when the moon is at its fullest he comes out of the forest and kills anyone in his path to get revenge for making him an outcast. The last thing anyone can hear is the sound of a manic laugh." I whispered.

Emily and Syrus were hugging each other and they were whimpering.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Hey I want to join in on the fright fest."

Chumley ran to the wall again, Syrus fell off his chair and Emily teetered on the edge of his before falling backwards. Only Jaden and I remained sitting.

"Ahhhhhhh! It's Gem-Knight Pearl! Please don't kill us!" Chumley, Emily and Syrus screamed.

"Excellent timing sir. That just helped piece together my story." I laughed.

"We're kind of on the edge of our seats here."

"Or at least we were a second ago." Syrus and Emily got up and sat on their chairs again. "But since you're here why don't you draw a card? The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be," Syrus explained.

Banner drew a level 12 monster.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Chumley said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. What's wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?"

Pharaoh jumped out of Banner's arms and sat on my lap. I stroked him.

"Abandoned dorm?" I asked.

"Yes. Not many people talk about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously disappeared."

Syrus gulped. "Where'd they all go?"

"Well that's the mystery of it. But the rumour was that it had something to do with shadow games."

"Thanks! You can stop now." Chumley was away from the table, apparently still frightened.

"You see kids, shadow games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items right?" Jaden sounded almost bored. "I've heard about this, but it's not true."

"I don't know Jay. I've heard pretty convincing stories about it. An eerie darkness, not being able to see anything beyond the duel you're in, pain coming from every hit you take and if you lose… BAAM!"

Syrus and Chumley fell over as I suddenly raised my voice. "Your soul's gone, just like that." I laughed.

"Yes. Most people don't believe in shadow games now a day. But I find that most stories, well they generally have to come from somewhere." Pharaoh meowed, catching his Banner's attention. "Well I think that is my time to get back home."

I stroked the cat one last time and handed him back.

"Later." Jaden said.

"You know guys; there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." Chumley stated.

"So let's go." I said standing up.

"Yeah lead the way." Jaden agreed.

"We can't talk you guys out of this so I'm coming." Emily replied.

"Don't leave me here." Syrus yelped.

"Fine I'll take you guys." Chumley sighed.

Jaden took three flashlights out of the bedside table. I took one, Jaden took the second and Chumley took the last one. We followed Chumley lead us to the forest.

After a while, we eventually arrived in front of an old abandoned building.

"Hey check this out." Jaden pointed his flashlight at a rose on the ground in front of the gate.

"Check out what's behind it. The old dorm." I stated.

"And probably lots of ghosts too."

"Relax Chumley. Ghosts don't exist and nobody's here but us." The sound of someone stepping on a twig caught the boys' attention.

Emily and Syrus hugged each other in fright and I spun around with my flashlight pointed in the direction of the noise. Jaden turned as well, but in a more relaxed manner. The disturbance turned out to be Alexis and Ellie.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you guys the very same thing," Ellie answered.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm and wanted to check it out." I informed them.

"Well that's not very intelligent. Didn't you know that kids have a habit of disappearing around here?" Alexis filled us in.

"Ahh come on. Who believes in that kind of stuff?" Emily stated.

Alexis looked at her with a frown. "It's all true. Believe me I know. Why else would the academy make this place completely off limits? They catch you guys here and they'll expel you in a flash."

"Yeah sure. Ok, so then why are you here?"

"I have my reasons! That's why!" she replied rather loudly to Jaden's inquiry.

"Whoa Alexis! No need to snap. We just came here to check the place out. But hey, we'll stay out of your way. Don't worry about it."

"Look. It's just that… One of the kids who disappeared here… Was my brother." Ellie placed an arm around her friend's shoulders to comfort her. The two girls started to walk away.

"Wait, Alexis. Jaden didn't mean anything by it." I chased after them.

But before I could reach three I heard a branch snap and I felt a gloved hand around my mouth. I silently screamed before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

"Jamie come back!" I shouted.

But she didn't even come back or shouted back.

"Don't worry Jaden, maybe she'll meet us in the abandoned dorm." Emily suggested.

I hoped she was right, "Yeah maybe."

We all went inside the dorm and checked the while place out.

This place is sweet!" I exclaimed. "You know, a little paint, a couple of cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug and we could so totally move in here."

"What? Are you kidding? This is even worse than the Slifer dorm. I mean, what's all the stuff on the walls?" Syrus asked.

"Do you think it has something to do with the shadow games?" Emily asked.

"Jaden, don't stand so close." Chumley warned me.

I ignored him and checked out the walls. It had seven different carvings of items with an eye on each one.

"Hey. I think it shows the seven Millennium Items." I turned my flashlight towards another wall, on which showed a picture of a boy with brown hair and an Obelisk Blue blazer.

"And that shows someone I've never seen before." I commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and tried to scratch my head. I couldn't so I looked at my hands and oh no! My wrists were bound together by rope and I was lying in a coffin.

"What the heck is going on?" I shouted.

"I was wondering when you would wake up Jamie Yuki." a voice announced.

"How do you know my name? What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Relax; you'll be the bait that will attract Jaden Yuki."

"Stay away from my brother!" I shouted.

"Sleep." the voice replied.

Suddenly there was a light in front of my face. I could feel myself getting tired so I did what I should have done in the beginning and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<br>**  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed.<p>

My blood ran cold, that sounded like Jamie.

"Jamie!" I ran to where I heard the screaming.

Syrus, Chumley and Emily followed me. We ran into another room where I saw something on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It was Gem-Knight Alexandrite. There was no about it, Jamie was in danger.

"This is Jamie's card." I announced.

"I think she's in danger." Emily replied.

"Well there's only one way that she could have gone." Chumley pointed in the direction of a tunnel that looked like one from a mine.

"Then that's the way we're going." I commanded.

We ran down the tunnel, shouting Jamie's name in the hope that she would hear us. We eventually reached a wide open circular space that had strange lines on the rock floor and walls. An eerie gray fog was spread across most of the floor. Opposite from us was Jamie, except she was in a coffin propped against the wall. She looked horrible because she was all pale and she wasn't even moving. She looked like she was dead.

"Jamie! Wake up!" I shouted.

An unknown voice spoke from the fog. "HAHAHAHAHA. She can't hear you. She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm."

"Who's there?" I asked.

The man in black rose from the fog. "Your worst nightmare come true.

"Oh gimme a break." I moaned.

"Then let me prove it to you. In a shadow game." he replied.

"Give me back my sister or else!" I demanded.

"The only way I will free her, is if you defeat me in a shadow game."

"Look I'm not afraid of dueling you, but shadow games aren't real."

"The others didn't believe in the shadow games either, but they were soon convinced. For you see, when you lose in a shadow game, you don't just pay with your life-points, you pay with your soul."

"So you're the one behind all those disappearances. Well you're not getting us, especially Jamie."

"Unless you win, she'll be mine forever and so will you."

Chumley reached into his back pack and handed me a duel disk. "Good luck Jay."

"Thanks. Now get your game on whoever you are."

"Shadow game that is and you can call me Titan."

A part of his armband extended to form a duel disk.

I inserted my deck into the disk. "Just hang on sis. I'll get you out."

"Duel!"

**Jaden: 4000  
>Titan: 4000<br>**  
>"Prepare you fool to enter into, the shadows. I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode (900 attack1500 defense) in attack mode."

A monster with blue hair, beige claws, wings and horns appeared on his field. It was decked in a purple robe and its torso was covered in strange red and beige armour.

"An archfiend monster?"

"Yes and now that this card's out, each and every monster with 'Archfiend' in its name, gains one thousand attack points."

The Infernalqueen glowed purple as it powered itself (1900 attack/1500 defense).

"Uh yeah, actually, I already knew that. And I also know that to keep those archfiends on the field, you have to pay lifepoints during every standby phase of your turn."

"No I don't. Not after I activate the field spell card Pandemonium." As he inserted the named card into his disk, a small pool of lava appeared in the centre of the field. From there, a bunch of red bone shaped lines spread out and at each extremity was a differently shaped skull.

"Pretty cool."

"And it doesn't just change the scenery. It changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay any life-points for my archfiends and if they're ever destroyed outside of a battle I get to add another one right into my hand. I know what you're thinking; your sister's fate is all but sealed. Well you're right."

Jamie's coffin closed itself and sunk into the ground.

"That's not fair." I shouted.

"Yeah! What have you done to her?" Emily asked.

"The same thing I will do to the both of you, if you do not cease to pester and annoy me." Titan snarled.

"Hey! Just leave my friends out of this. My draw. Ok. I don't have any card that can beat 1900 attack points, but maybe if I do this. Elemental Hero Avian (1000 attack/1000 defense) I summon you in attack mode."

My winged green hero appeared before him.

"And I'm gonna throw down two facedown's as well."

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use them. I summon Terrorking Archfiend (2000 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode."

A muscular red and beige fiend with wings appeared beside the first.

"Now you have two vicious archfiends to contend with. And thanks to the special ability of the Infernalqueen, the Terrorking's attack increases by a thousand, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with (3000 attack/1500 defense)."

A purple aura surrounded the Infernalqueen, which spread to the other fiend.

"3000 attack points!" I shouted.

"That's right. And now I'm going to put them all to use. Terrorking Archfiend, attack Avian. Locust Storm Barrage."

The powerful monster's ribcage split open and a swarm of locust shot out towards the green hero.

"No way. You forgot about my facedown card, Mirror Gate."

A blueish white light appeared in front of Avian, pulsating outward like water with a rock dropped into it.

"This trap card causes our monsters to trade places in battle. My Avian for your Terrorking. So now all those 3000 attack points are gonna be going to work for me."

Titan simply smiled at this. "You really thought you could bait me into a trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped."

"Wadda you mean?" I asked.

"I mean your trap won't work against my Terrorking. It simply activates his special ability. An ability that will determine our monsters' fate by way of chance."

Six different colored balls with numbers rose from the lava pool and arranged themselves in a circle next to the archfiend duelist's head.

"You see when he's targeted by an opponent's effect; Terrorking's special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between one and six is selected at random. And if it happens to be a two or a five, then your traps destroyed and my archfiend stay's on my side. So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens shall we?" One of the balls was surrounded by fire which moved around the circle.

"It's okay. The odds are way in Jaden's favour."

"You flunked math Chumley." Emily reminded him.

"No. I got a 54."

When the fire stopped, it had landed on the two.

"It seems as though chance has favoured the Terrorking Archfiend. Mirror Gate is shattered."

The light around Avian broke apart, giving way for the swarm of locust that hit Avian.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 2000  
>Titan: 4000<strong>

No! That's half my lifepoints. I can't lose; I need to save my sister.

Well that stinks. But at least it lets me use my other trap. Hero Signal."

A beam of light appeared from my trap that shone an 'H' on the ceiling.

"When my monster is destroyed in battle, this trap let's me summon another from my deck or my hand with 'Elemental Hero' in its name. And I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense) in defense mode."

The stone hero crouched down in front of me.

"Way to duel!" Emily shouted.

"That Clayman should keep him safe." Chumley commented.

"I don't think so. At least not from this."

He pulled a pyramid shaped puzzle from his pocket and held it so the eye was 'looking' at me. Light shone from it as it dangled from his hand.

"Now the shadow games have truly begun. Don't your lifepoints seem insignificant when it's your very life that's at risk?"

I looked down and saw that a part of my arms and my chest were gone, as if someone had dragged an eraser across me.

"Hey! My arm."

I was scared. My body can't be vanishing.

"It is the way of the shadows, transcending the game, attacking your body."

"I can't move my feet."

"Of course not. As the shadow fog rolls past, you all will feel the darkness take you into its grip. You are at the mercy of the night now."

"I can't feel anything," Syrus said.

"Treasure the numbness, for it will not last. Soon you will be drawn into an infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with-"

"Gimme a break. How bad can it be? So what? Back at our dorm we have blackout curtains so we can sleep in later. I'm not scared of the dark." I stated.

"But your blackout curtains do not wield the same kind of mystic power as my millennium item does. It's your move. But make it count. It may be your last."

"Wow. Millennium Items, a shadow fog, who could ask for a better challenge?" I grinned.

"What's he smiling about?" Syrus asked.

"Here goes buddy. For my move I play the spell card Pot of Greed. Next I'll fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Clayman on the field. Now say hello to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

My two monsters disappeared into a vortex. A fork of lightning then struck the ground, from which rose a new one. (2400) "And now I'll use his special ability, which lets me destroy a monster whose original attack points are less than his own. Now Thunder Giant, let loose, Static Blast."

A stream of electricity erupted from the palm of his hand and flew towards Terrorking, but stopped a meter short.

"I activate Terrorking's special ability once again. Spin Roulette." The numbered balls formed a circle again and fire went around them. This time when it stopped, it was on a five. "Hahahahaha. I win again. It seems as though fate isn't on your side even half the time. And now you will pay the price."

The blast of electricity turned around and struck the monster from where it came. "This stinks! Talk about a run of some really rotten luck."

"Your destiny is set. Soon my archfiend deck will finish off all your monsters. And my millennium item will finish off your soul."

"This match isn't over yet. I've still got a few cards up my sleeve. Like this one, Mirage of Nightmare. And I'll throw down a couple of facedowns while I'm at it."

"Don't waste my time. Your lifepoints won't last long enough for you to use anymore of your cards. Jamie's soul will soon be gone and so will yours. It's my turn."

"Hold on. I think you're forgetting something. Mirage lets me draw cards until I have four in my hand."

"So go ahead then. You could have four million and it wouldn't defend you against the crushing power of my monsters. Allow my Terrorking to give you an example. Attack with Locust Storm Barrage."

The archfiend's rib cage split open once again to shoot out a swarm of locust.

"Talk about butterflies in your stomach. Good thing I played a trap. Mirror Force. Say goodbye to all your monsters in attack mode."

"Totally lishus. If Jaden keeps this up we can finally get out of here. And with Jamie too."

A glass like wall materialized in front of Jaden. The locusts slammed into it and bounced back in flames that wiped out the two archfiends.

"How dare you!"

"How? Cause I'm daring I guess. Nothing you say or do will keep me from saving my sister."

"Well let's see how daring you are after this. I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special effect. By sending him to the graveyard, I can resurrect Terrorking Archfiend. Say hello to a not so old friend."

Terrorking Archfiend (2000 attack/1500 defense) appeared once again, though without its extra attack points

"Him again?" I asked.

"And now I activate the effect of the field spell card Pandemonium. Its magic allows me to draw a new archfiend, if one of my archfiend monsters is ever sent to the graveyard by an effect. Of course this new archfiend can't be as powerful, but then my Terrorking is already packing more than enough power as it is. Now let's try this again. Locust Storm Barrage." Again the Terrorking's rib cage opened to let loose a storm of locust.

"Go Emergency Provision. This spell card allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card and gain a thousand lifepoints for each one."

**Jaden: 3000  
>Titan: 4000<strong>

I put my disk in front of me before the locust swarm made contact.

**Jaden: 1000  
>Titan: 4000<strong>

"You still stand?"

"As long as I've got two good legs." I grinned.

"But your legs are not good. And now with this latest strike on your life-points, neither are your arms." More parts of me faded as the millennium item shone.

"Aww man. Jaden's fading really fast." Syrus moaned.

Talk about hanging on by a limb. Better make this turn count.

"All right. I use the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, which brings back Elemental hero Avian. Now fuse with Burstinatrix and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

The red and green heroes merged and in their place was one of my best monsters.

"Now what do you say we turn up the heat in here wingman? Attack with Infernal Rage."

The Flame Wingman burned the archfiend by shooting fire from its dragon shaped arm.

"Oh by the way, did I mention his super power? Your monster won't be the only one hurting, you will too. You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Wingman never lets me down and it brings me one step closer to winning this duel.

**Jaden: 1000  
>Titan: 1900<br>**  
>Parts of Titan's body disappeared as he was hit with the wingman's fire.<p>

"Parts of him are starting to disappear too Chumley." Emily stated.

"You think that could work on my waist line?"

"It matters not. Because I have yet another Desrook Archfiend. I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking (2000 attack/1500 defense). There's no escaping him. Rise again." The muscular archfiend appeared once again from the graveyard.

Man this monster just won't give up.

"I'm gonna protect myself with Dark Catapulter (1100 attack/1500 defense) in defense mode. Now come on and do your worst."

My monster had a snake like neck, a red half orb on its forehead and what looked like antlers on its shoulders.

"You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for. Because you just might get it. Especially when this card is in the midst. I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500 attack/1200 defense)."

The persistent monster disappeared and was replaced by another resembling the Summoned Skull, except with a darker more fiendish look.

"You wanted my worst? Well now you have it. Every last supercharged volt."

The new archfiend hurled forward a stream of lighting which destroyed my monster.

**Jaden: 600 Titan: 1900**

I've got to hang on. For Jamie my sister. I promised to always look after her and I've never broken that promise.

"Look into my millennium item and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows. You are defeated; your life-points are all but gone. Soon you will be nothing but a hollow soulless shell. Feel yourself drifting… Drifting… Drifting."

'I can see anymore. What's happening to me?' I fell down to one knee, feeling too weak to stand.

My deck glowed, though only he could see it. A ball of light formed and flew around him. "_Coo!_"

'Hey, that you Winged Kuriboh? What is it pal? You trying to tell me something? Whoa! Stay steady will you? With that bright light you're gonna hypnotize me quicker than you help me. Wait! That's it. That's what you're trying to tell me. We're not playing in the shadows; he's playing with my mind.' I stood up again.

Winged Kuriboh has saved my butt again.

"Well no more. I got this shadow game scam figured out."

"Did he just say 'shadow game scam'?" Emily asked.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked.

"I mean, my soul's not on the serving plate anymore. Let's keep going."

"My turn." A small ball of light appeared on Catapulter's forehead as I drew my card.

"First, I'm gonna activate my Dark Cataputer's special ability. It allows me to remove one card from my graveyard, for every turn he was in defense mode. Then for every card removed, I get to destroy one trap or spell card out in play. So seeing as he's been in defense mode for one turn, I'll remove Avian and destroy your Pandemonium card. Storm Shower Blast."

A ball of energy formed between Catapulter's antlers and speed towards Titan. It connected with his duel disk and caused the field to crumble and resume its original appearance and without the fog.

"So what? You still haven't destroyed this." Titan held out his millennium item.

"You otta be careful what you wish for. You might just get it." I threw my Avian card which flew towards Titan and stuck into the puzzle. When it did both our bodies reappeared.

"Alright Jaden. You got your body back."

"I never lost it Sy. This whole shadow game was just a big fake. It was all just hypnosis. A whole lot of smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul. This guy's probably just some out of work carnie."

"No I'm not. I can get my job back at the fair anytime I want." Titan placed his hand over his mouth immediately after saying those words.

"Haha! So he's a carnie? We've been tricked by a carnie?" Emily asked.

"You're a sideshow phony."

"You fool! You forget. Your sister's soul is still imprisoned in the shadow realm. That proves this Millennium Pendant is real. What do you say to that?"

"Besides that you're a big fake? See all the Millennium Items were sketched on the inside of this dorm. And yours would be called The Millennium Puzzle, not Pendant. You don't have Jamie's soul. You never did. So hand her over and all the other kids you snatched."

"Other kids? I don't know what you mean. And because of your carnie comment, you can find your sister by yourself."

He threw a ball on the ground which exploded into smoke. No! I'm not letting him get away with my sister still missing!

"No way! You're not getting outta here that easy."

I rushed into the smoke, but as he did so, spheres of light appeared in the mouths of the snakes carved in the walls around us. It then flowed into the middle of the room, dispelling the smoke, monsters and creating an eye on the floor like those on the Millennium Items. "Whoa! How'd you do this?"

"I didn't."

We were then surrounded a dome of purple light that prevented anyone from seeing through. Inside it, we could only see ourselves. All around them, there was only a strange darkness as far as their eyes could see.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Titan asked bewildered.

"Come on! Enough tricks already."

"A trick? I can't do something like this."

Small black blobs appeared around Titan and swarmed him.

"Help! They're attacking. Jaden, save me."

"What in the-"

I looked down and saw that I was surrounded by the same kind of creatures. Then I heard a voice coming from my disk followed by Winged Kuriboh and Kuribon squeezing his way out.

"Now that's weird. First I hear you, now I see you. What in the world's going on here?"

Kuriboh and Kuribon flew down and shooed the blobs away from me. Why's Kuribon helping me but not Jamie?

"Way to show em whose boss you two. Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you."

Some of the other black blobs swarming Titan had dived into his mouth. When they stopped, his eyes shone red. "Jaden Yuki. The shadows crave for a soul. Only one shall survive." He spoke in a different voice then before.

"Oh come on now! Red contacts? You've really gone overboard setting up for this."

I'm getting sick and tired of his tricks. I've proven he's a phoney so why doesn't he just give up and release Jamie.

"This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm." The blobs dispersed to form a circle around the two duelists and their monsters reappeared.

"So you're sticking with the Shadow Realm thing. Fine, at least we get to finish our match. I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation. So by discarding one card, one of the monsters in my graveyard comes back. And I choose everybody's favourite golden boy Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense)."

The blue and gold hero kneeled beside me with its arms crossed against his chest to show he was in defense mode.

"Very well. My turn."

"But don't forget Mr. Tall, Dark and Scary, without your Pandemonium field card, having an archfiend out costs you 500 lifepoints per turn."

**Jaden: 600 Titan: 1400**

"500 lifepoints is nothing compared to a soul. Skull Archfiend attack."

The Summoned Skull mimic obliterated my Catapulter. "I now place one card face-down and summon the Desrook Archfiend (1100 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode to end my turn.

"Kuri!" Kuribon and Kuriboh said.

"Don't you worry. I'm totally still in this. Here goes."

They say the best defense is a good offense. But what's cool about this card is that it can let me have both.

"Sparkman, I'm putting you in attack mode." The electric hero rose from its crouching position.

"And arming you with the spell card Spark Blaster." A rectangular gun appeared in the heroes' hand. "It has three blasts, each of which lets me change the battle mode of one monster on the field."

"So be it. Change the mode of my Skull Archfiend. His 1200 defense points should make for easy conquest, unless his effect negates your own."

"Sorry, but that's not the monster I was talking about. In fact he's not even gonna use it yet. He's attacking your Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave." The Sparkman shot a blast of electricity from its free hand at the smaller fiend.

**Jaden: 600 Titan: 900**

"And as for who he's gonna use the Spark Blaster on, the Sparkman himself. From offense to defense." The hero aimed his weapon at his feet and fired it, causing him to kneel down.

"Coward. First you have your Sparkman attack my lifepoints and then you have him switch to protect your own. But it matters not. Nothing can protect you from the trap card Battle-Scared. Now the 500 lifepoint per turn cost of my Skull Archfiend of Lighting affects not only me, but you too. And for as long as he's out on the field."

**Jaden: 100 Titan: 400**

"Kuri."

"Don't worry. It's all good. We've still got Sparkman."

"Wrong! Skull Archfiend destroy that peon. Blast Stream of Fury."

Another blast of lighting destroyed my only monster.

"Next I place a face-down and activate Double-Spell. Now by discarding a spell card in my hand, I can now use a spell card from your graveyard. And I select Emergency Provision. Then I sacrifice one meaningless card and regain a total of one thousand life-points."

**Jaden: 100 Titan: 1400**

"Your fate is sealed. You have no cards left in your hand. Battle-Scared will drain your last life-points next turn. Then you'll join the rest of the students I've taken. In the Shadow Realm."

"Better make this turn count. Cause one way or another, It'll be my last. Here I come! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode."

My monster rose before me in a stream of bubbles. He wore a white cape, was dressed in dark blue and wore light blue armour with two tanks on his back and pipes to shoot water on his hands.

"If there's nothing else on the field when he's summoned, I get to draw two more cards. And wouldn't you know. I drew his favourite. Bubble Shuffle. See, it works like this. I switch him and one of your monsters to defense mode, then I sacrifice Bubbleman and summon a hero."

"If my Skull Archfiend's counter effect does not render your card useless that is. If the roulette lands on a one, three of six, your Bubble Shuffle spell fails to activate." The fireball spun around the numbered balls.

"Ahh, I've had bad luck with this thing."

Fortunately, it stopped on the two.

"All right. Finally I win!"

Both the archfiend and hero knelt down. (1200) x2

"Now let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to Elemental Hero Blade Edge."

Bubbleman disappeared and was replaced by a tall hero covered completely in golden armour with blades attached to his arms and jet wings on his back. (2600) "I know what you're thinking, he looks pretty sharp. Well you're right. So sharp, that when he cuts through your defending monster, all extra attack points go to you. Now Hero Blade Edge, show him how you got your name. Slice and Dice attack."

He dashed towards the crouched archfiend and passed through it. Cracks formed over it before exploding.

**Jaden: 100 Titan: 0**

"NOOOOOOO!" Titan was then submerged by the black blobs and when they were gone, so was he.

"Now those are some sweet special effects. So realistic."

"Kuri."

I could see an opening in the darkness.

"Huh! Think that's an exit? Well, works for me. Come on, let's get outta here." The purple dome shrunk into nothingness just after I escaped.

"Jaden!" Emily shouted.

"You okay?" Syrus asked.

"Never better guys." I replied

"So what happened?" Chumley asked.

"He did this cool magic trick. There were these little monsters and vortexes-"

"Magic trick? You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"It's just like I said. Just mirrors and fog machines. Though I'd give my entire deck to know how he did it. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well at least you're back. Now we can find Jamie and get out of this place." Emily smiled.

"Finally, I'm coming for you Jamie!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Jamie, Jamie, JAMIE! WAKE UP!" Someone was shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes and I was looking up to Jaden's face.

"What happened? I asked.

"This carnie called Titan kidnapped you and faked this shadow duel. I also found this picture of this guy from Obelisk. Have you seen him?" Jaden asked.

I took the picture and stared at the boy in it. He had to be at least 16; he had spiky shoulder length dark brown hair like a brown version of Zane's hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He was two words very and hot. Maybe Alexis might know who he is.

"Well this has been a fun night but its time for bed. See you Jaden." I got up and before I could leave, Jaden handed me a duel monsters card. It was my Gem-Knight Alexandrite.

"Thanks Jay, come on Emily."

We ran back to the Obelisk dorm and we both went to our separate rooms. I got a yellow post-it note and wrote:

_Alexis, I found this in the abandoned dorm. Do you know who he is?_

I signed my name and stuck it to the picture. Then I got out of my room and slide it under Alexis' door. She should find it fairly soon. I checked the clock and it was 9:30pm, man we were gone for two hours. I changed my clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So Jamie got kidnapped and it wasn't Alexis' fault. Cool huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter where our heroes get in trouble with the campus popo. And unfortunately I'm an Atticus fangirl but I'm not obsessed with him but if you asked me who I preferred over Zane or Atticus I would chose Zane. Sorry but the silent coolness is just too cool! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Practise Duel

**Merry Christmas. For me in the UK it's already past midnight so enjoy yourself and this story. If any character is OOC I apologise.**

* * *

><p>"Open up. Open this door right now or we'll bust it down," someone shouted while pounding my door.<p>

"Please, you and what army?" I asked.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad army," the voice answered.

"Huh? Disciplinary Action Squad?"

I'm scared, what have I done? I opened my door to a woman dressed in a green uniform with a beret and a cape. She had a serious expression on her face and spoke in a voice that was pretty scary.

"You must be Jamie Yuki. You are under campus arrest."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"That will be made more than apparent at the interrogation."

"Let me get changed."

I closed my door and wore my Slifer uniform. Then I opened the door and I was lead into this hall with all these screens on the walls. Emily, Syrus and Jaden were standing there. Suddenly I realised why I was here, the abandoned dorm! Before I could talk with my peers the screen sprung to life revealing the face of the army woman, Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard.

"I suggest that these four should be suspended." she spoke.

"You trespassed into the abandoned dorm. An anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms this. You must be punished so an example is set for all the students."

"But what kind of example are we setting here?" Crowler spoke. "That we are a bunch of cold hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something a little more... sporting."

"Sporting? What do mean by that?" Jaden asked.

"Well Jaden, off the top of my head, how about, you partner up with Syrus in a tag duel. Win and you're free, lose and you're both expelled. As for Jamie and Emily, you two can partner up with each other in a separate match. Well?"

"Tag duels? That sounds sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden you're my twin and I love you but are your serious? We lose, we get expelled. I rather get suspended for a short time then never coming back to this school!"

"Jamie, we're excellent duelists. Obviously we're going to win this thing."

"Good point. Emily and I dig these terms and so do Syrus and Jaden. Crowler you got a deal." I announced.

"Chancellor, I believe they have accepted the conditions."

"Fine. Then I'll arrange some opponents for them."

"Oh now chancellor, don't you fret about that. I'll take care of all the particular details for the event."

"Very well then."

We were dismissed from the hall and we went back to Jaden's room. Syrus had asked Ellie and Alexis to ask Sheppard to let them replace him as Jaden's partner so we were waiting for the result. Finally they appeared but they didn't look happy.

"So did he say yes? Please tell me that he said yes," Syrus pleaded.

They both shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Syrus, no such luck for that. We told Chancellor Sheppard about what happened in the abandoned dorm, but the teams aren't going to change." Ellie replied.

"Aww man. Hey, why aren't you worried?" Syrus said as he saw Jaden and me's nonchalant behaviour. "Aren't you guys afraid about being kicked out of here?"

"Na. We'll be fine, don't worry about it, which reminds me. Alexis who was that guy in that picture?" I asked.

Tears sprang to her eyes, "It's my brother, Atticus."

"That was your brother? He's…" I stopped myself.

"He's what?"

"Nothing, hey I got an idea. Why don't we practise for tommorow?" I asked.

"Brill idea sis. Sy, grab your deck and let's duel!"

Suddenly Jaden's stomach growled.

"Right after lunch that is."

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later aka 3:30pm<strong>

After Jaden and I having like five helpings of rice and me looking over my deck, we grabbed our duel disks and went to the beach to watch Syrus and Jaden duel. This is going to be interesting.

"All right you guys, remember this is just practice for your upcoming tag team match. So go easy on each other. Of course, I'm not sure Jaden even knows how to go easy." I told the guys.

"That's probably a good thing." Alexis replied.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"It means that I know Dr. Crowler and he's not going to match them up against any pushovers."

"Both Syrus and Jaden are going to need to be at their very best," Ellie said. "And so will you two. Because if you're not, you'll all be expelled."

"I don't think we're going to have to duel that hard. Crowler moved Emily and I up for a reason and we all know how he loves his Obelisk Blue's. The person he really wants gone is Jaden, I thought he would have gotten over that loss by now." I replied.

"All right Syrus. Get your game on buddy. And let's have some fun."

"Sure, fun. I get we might as well squeeze some in, before we get kicked outta here." Syrus spoke in a saddened voice and was looking more at the ground.

"What was that?"

"Uhh nothing."

"Then let's duel."

"Yeah. Duel." Both duellists activated their disks and drew their starting hands.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

"Here I come Syrus." Jaden drew his sixth card.

"Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode."

The bird like green hero appeared on Jaden's field.

"And I'll also throw down a facedown. Your move."

"Uhh, well umm, yeah I think so. Patroid (1200 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode."

A police car stood up in front of Syrus. Although, it had eyes instead of headlights as well as a mouth and a police hat on its 'head'.

"Go Siren Smasher." The comic vehicle got down on its tires and drove towards the opposing monster with its read light and a siren blaring.

"Not so fast. I've got a trap. Negate Attack." Sound waves appeared between the two monsters and stopped the police car before pushing it back.

"Aww man. I should've guessed that your facedown was a trap."

"Syrus! You should have used your monsters ability to let you look at that facedown card!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, I'm no good. I don't belong here."

"Man he has some major issues." I whispered, when I spotted Pharaoh on the floor. So I picked him up and stroked him.

"This isn't a good sign. They won't stand a chance in their tag match if Syrus plays like this," Alexis commented.

"Don't you think that dirt is just the coolest thing Jaden?"

"Sy, don't crack up now. You just made one mistake. That's all," Jaden tried to reassure Syrus.

"Yeah. Coming to this school."

"He didn't mean it." I said.

"I know he didn't."

"No you're right. I shouldn't butt in. We're opponents right now. And from here one out, we otta act like em. Game on. I summon Elemental Hero (1600 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode."

The blue, gold armoured hero appeared next to the other.

"And now, I'll have him attack Patroid."

Sparkman formed a ball of electricity in his hands which he turned into a short lance. He held it in one hand before tossing it straight at the police car's centre.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Syrus: 3600**

"Avian, attack Syrus directly. Windstorm Strike." The air hero flapped his wings, creating a gust of wind which hit the short Slifer, followed up by diving fist that knocked him down on his back.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Syrus: 2600**

"Lastly I'll throw down a facedown. And that's it."

"Can I crack up yet. I just got nailed on both our turns. There's no way I can win."

"Of course you can Syrus. You just need to believe in yourself," I tried to encourage him.

"He's right. Don't give up. I mean, duh Syrus. That's the first thing they teach you in freshman duelling class. I should know, I had to take it twice."

"You're right. Especially since I'm not just duelling for myself, but for Jaden as well. And the best thing I can do for him right now, is to take him down." Syrus got up straight as he spoke.

"Come on Sy, you can do this," Emily said.

"Yeah, totally. We believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself."

"You know Chumley, you're pretty good with words of encouragement," Alexis commented.

"Yeah, well I got all kinds of books on self motivation. For some reason my dad keeps getting them for me."

"Yeah, I wonder why. Anyway at least Syrus is playing in the duel right now, instead of the dirt. Nice job."

"Thank you."

"Now the question is, how will he play?"

* * *

><p><strong>Syrus' POV<strong>

I can't let Jaden down. I can do this thing. I had just drawn Pot of Greed, yes!

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." I said while drawing.

Yes! I have drawn Steamroid and Powerbond. Powerbond is just like Polymerization for machines, but even better. If I use this, whatever machine type fusion monster I summon will have its attack points doubled. But oh well, I'm not good enough to play a card this powerful. Or so my brother says. I'll never forget that day back in grade school.

_Flashback_:

**Syrus: 1600**

**Billy: 1900**

"Your going down you big bully." I said while drawing Powerbond.

Awesome, this is the card my brother gave me. I'll win for sure with this now. I was so confident that I would win I mean with a amazing card like Powerbond how can I lose?

"Quit your stalling ya little pipsqueak. You know you can't win anyway. So let's just get it over with."

"That's what you think, but you're wrong. This duel's all mine."

"Yeah right. The only thing that's gonna be yours is a king sized can of butt whoop."

"Sorry, but I'm done being scared of all your nasty threats. Do ya hear that? I'm not afraid of you anymore. Know why? Cause I'm gonna be the one to take you down."

"STOP!"

Suddenly Zane appeared and went to Billy.

"This duel never happened, got it?Just take this and walk away." He handed him a duel monster card.

"Nice card! You got yourself a deal." He took the offered card and left me alone.

"What're you doing Zane? I was about to win this duel with the card you gave me!"

"No Syrus. You weren't."

"Huh?"

"And I would have never given you that card if I had known that you would misplay it like you were about to."

"Misplay? I was not!"

"You were. This was the facedown card that your opponent had on the field, Syrus."

He kept his back to me as he talked and he showed him a trap card.

"Spellbinding Circle?"

"That right. A very powerful trap card. And when it's sprung, the monster ensnared can neither attack or change its battle mode. So you would have summoned your fusion monster with Powerbond and its attack would have been doubled. But then Spellbinding Circle would have prevented you from attacking and then you would have been left taking a hit to your lifepoints at the end of your turn for having used Powerbond."

I wanted to cry but I couldn't, at least not in front of Zane.

"You weren't thinking Syrus. You didn't take into account the facedown card and you didn't take into account Powerbond's second effect. Sure, you may know how to use the card, but there's more to it than just that."

_Present:_

Just holding this card again gives me the chills. Did Zane mean I'm not good enough to use it?

Hey! You alright there Sy?" Jaden asked.

"I'm gonna play this spell card, Polymerization. And I'll use it to fuse together the Gyroid and Steamroid in my hand to create, the Steam Gyroid (2200 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode. All right Steam Gyroid, it's time to go locomotive. Attack, Train Twister."

The monster shot out steam from the top of its head as it spun the blades around its waist. The steam formed a mini tornado that struck Avian in the chest. The machine emerged its head from the whirlwind and repeatedly struck the winged hero with the helicopter blades.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Syrus: 2600**

"All right! Gotcha. Had enough practice?"

"Haven't you had enough?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, have I had enough? You know the old saying, no pain no gain. And with what I have planned, you stand to gain a lot. You may be one of my best friends, but now we're rivals. And I've got the cards to treat you like one. Brace yourself, as I activate my own Polymerization. Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman here he comes, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode."

A blot of lighting struck the ground in front of Jaden and the tall, yellow armoured electric hero descended.

Pharaoh jumped out of Jamie's arms as Jaden's new monster appeared. "That cat's got the right idea."

"Poor Sy, Thunder Giant has such a powerful effect. He can destroy one monster on the turn he's summoned if its original attack points are less then his."

"Really? Guess practice may finish early for Syrus."

"Ok Thunder Giant, take out Steam Gyroid."

The designated monster pointed one finger at the clouds and a thin stream of electricity shot out from it. A series of lightning bolts then struck the ground around Syrus' machine before hitting it directly. The sky cleared as his monster was destroyed.

"Aww man. Now I'm completely defenceless." I whined.

"Yeah you are. But I'm not done yet. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense), I summon you in attack mode."

A female human monster appeared besides the giant. She wore a skin tight red bodysuit, gloves, had long black hair and a golden headpiece.

"Now comes this double tag attack. "Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder." Electricity appeared in the electric monster's hands which he sent at me.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Syrus: 200**

"Now Burstinatrix attack. Flare Storm."

The female hero created two fireballs in her palms and hurled them at me knocking me on my back in the process.

**Jaden: 2800**

****Syrus: 0****

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

Yay, Jaden won. Poor Syrus though.

"And that would be game. That was a good duel there Syrus. "

"I don't know about that. It's not like I put up much of a fight."

"Wadda you talking about. Sure I able to pull it out at the end, but you made some sweet moves. You otta be proud. Although I gotta admit, I'm curious about something. What was that card that you drew but didn't play. You looked so excited."

Jaden leaned down and took Syrus card to have a look.

"Powerbond! Why didn't you use it? You would've doubled Steam Gyroid's attack points. You would've had one tough monster. You know, on second thought,for my sake, I'm glad you didn't use it."

"Ok then. If Syrus had a card that good, then why wouldn't he have played it?" I asked.

"You don't understand. My brother says I'm not good enough to use it. And I'll probably never be. And it's obvious you'll never be able to win the tag team duel if I'm your partner." Syrus grabbed his cards back and ran off.

"Syrus!" Jaden ran off after his friend.

"I'm going after them to see what's going on," Alexis said.

"I'll come with." I stated following her.

Eventually we managed to catch up with Jaden. "Hey Jaden, wait up."

Having lost Syrus, he stopped,

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just don't get it," Jaden said. "I wish Syrus could just see what I see. That the only thing holding him back is himself. I mean, he had this really cool card all set to play, but he doesn't use it. And why? Cause some brother of his said not to."

"Jaden you're an idiot. His brother is Zane Truesdale!" I shouted.

His face looked blank. I facepalmed because how can Jaden forget about him already?

"The Obelisk guy I duelled last month in the library and lost to? He had that three headed machine dragon." I pointed out.

"Oh him." Jaden remembered.

"As you can see he really is as good as his reputation." Alexis said.

"Yeah? Well I'll tell you Alexis, it doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother. I wonder what happened between them."

"Jaden, don't pry."

"Oh I won't pry. I'll duel this guy to find out what's up."

"Jaden! You're not listening to me. Nobody messes with Zane." Alexis emphasised the last part.

"Yeah? Well they do when their tag team partner's not duelling up to snuff because of him. Besides, I wanna see how I stack up against him."

"Jaden the odds of Crowler letting you duel him is 0%. I think I should challenge him to a rematch because I'm in Obelisk now, plus Crowler has a higher chance of saying yes." I replied.

"Like you said, to a rematch whereas I haven't duelled him yet. Plus how sweet would it be if I beat him?"

"Good point, well good luck getting Crowler to say yes. I'm going back to duel Emily, you coming?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Alexis?"

"You go ahead, there's something I have to do." Alexis left.

We ran back to the beach where Emily, Chumley and Ellie were cloud busting.

"That cloud looks like a dove." Emily pointed at a cloud.

"No, it's Red Skull Bird." Ellie replied.

"Your all totally wrong. It's a large pepperoni pizza."

We all laughed, "Ready to duel Emily?" I asked.

She got up, "Sure, let's duel."

We both got out our disks, put them on, shuffled our decks and activated our disks.

"Duel."

**Jamie: 4000**

**Emily: 4000**

"The first move is mine, I draw! I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite but he won't be sticking around because I tribute him in order to special summon from my deck Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) in attack mode. Now I'll end with two facedowns."

"That was a good opening move." Ellie commented.

"That's Jamie for you.

"I draw. I summon Lady Ninja Yae (1100 attack/1200 defense) and by discarding one wind monster I can send all spell and trap cards on my opponents side of the field back to their hand. Now I'll end with three facedowns."

Her monster had long green hair in a ponytail and had a purple body suit. What could Emily be planing with her facedowns? I'll have to attack.

"I summon this monster facedown and I'll attack your Lady Ninja. Go Gem-Knight Crystal attack that Ninja with Crystal Power!" I commanded.

My monster was emitting a bright glow and just as he threw it at Lady Ninja, Emily shouted, "I activate my facedown, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing. This negates your attack and ends the battle phase as long as I have a Ninja monster on the field."

"Brilliant counter!" Syrus admired.

"Fine, I end my turn."

"I tribute my Lady Ninja Yae in order to summon this monster in defense. Next I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards and I end my turn."

Hmmm that's suspicious. Why did she summon her monster like that? Since her monster isn't face up I can attack. But it could be really strong, good thing I have this.

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold six cards. Next I flip summon Gem Turtle so it's effect activates allowing me to to add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. Now I fuse Crystal and Turtle in order to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia (2900 attack/2500 defense and I summon Gem-Knight Sanyx (1800 attack/900 defense) in attack mode. Now I'll use Zirconia to attack your facedown with Zirconia Pound!"

"Not so fast, Negate Attack."

"Fine then I lay down one facedown and I'm done."

"I flip summon my monster Senior Silver Ninja (2300 attack/2200 defense) which lets me special summon every ninja monster from my hand and graveyard in facedown defense. I summon one from the grave and three from my hand. Now I equip Fuhma Shuriken which increases Silver's attack by 700 giving him a total attack of 3000. Now attack her Sanyx with Silver Shurkien!"

"Not so fast, I activate De-Fusion which splits Zirconia back into Gem Turtle and Gem-Knight Crystal."

"Then I end my turn."

She's really giving it her all. I respect her for that. I need to get rid of her facedowns, please let me draw something good! Perfect.

"I activate Heavy Storm! This destroys every single facedown on the field and your Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing."

"When my Shurkien is sent to the grave you lose 700 lifepoints."

**Jamie: 3300**

**Emily: 4000**

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gem-Knight Alexandrite and tribute him to special summon Gem-Knight Garnet but I banish Alexandrite in order to add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. Now I fuse Garnet and Sanyx in order to summon Gem-Knight Ruby (2500 attack/1300 defense) and now I equip Axe of Despair in order to raise his attack by 1000 making it 3500 but that's not all because if I tribute a Gem-Knight monster on the field the attack points gets added till the end of this turn. So I tribute my Gem-Knight Crystal in order to make Ruby's attack 5950! Now attack one of her facedown monsters with Ruby Scythe!"

My monster slashed her facedown in half and then slashed Emily's duel disk.

"You just destroyed my Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja (1500 attack/1000 defense)."

"But the bad news is even though he was in defense you still lose lifepoints."

**Jamie: 3300**

**Emily: 0**

"That's game." I smiled.

"Play like that in your tag duel and you guys will definitely win." Ellie announced.

"Sweet duel you guys!" Jaden commented.

"That was awesome."

"Thankies you guys." I gave them a double wave.

"Emily good duel. Play like that in our tag and we'll kick some ass."

"I guess we'll see." she replied.

I took my PDA out and checked the time. It was 6:30pm, time flys when you duel. The sun was setting so we all went back to our dorms. Emily went to her room but before Ellie could go to her room I pulled her into my room.

"So what's the deal with Syrus and Powerbond?" I got straight to the point.

She sighed, "When Syrus was 12 he got into this duel with this bully. Syrus wanted to prove a point by duelling him but when he drew Powerbond he didn't think about it's other effect and nearly lost the duel. That is until Zane interrupted the duel and made sure that Syrus quit the duel, he told Syrus that he didn't know how to use the card and ever since then he's lost confidence in himself and to play the card."

"Poor Syrus. If Jaden ever said that to me then I don't think I would even be here, or even own a deck. But I can understand why Syrus would have a low self esteem, Zane's his big brother. Syrus probably looks up to him."

"I hoped that here Syrus would get his confidence back but no such luck."

"Years of confidence issues doesn't just disappear in a month. It's going to take ages before you see the results."

"I hope your right. Well see you later." Ellie left.

Well I'm bored, I have no book to read so I'm going to the library. I walked back to school and went into the library. Only a few Ra's were hanging about, no one I knew. Perfect, nobody can interrupt me. I found a fiction book, it was a romance novel. Don't tell anyone but I'm a sucker for a good romance story but if anyone knew my reputation would be gone. I hid in this corner on a tiny desk where hopefully nobody could see me. I was enjoying myself until I could hear someone walking around making all these annoying thumping noises from looking through the books and putting them back. Make up your mind already! I looked up and checked to see who was being annoying and can you guess who it was? Zane Truesdale.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to read." I whispered.

He looked startled, probably because he didn't notice me.

"So, I heard your going to be in a tag duel." he stated.

"Word travels fast Zaney. I didn't know you cared." I joked.

"I'm hoping your going to lose."

"That's so mean. Even after getting moved up to Obelisk your still mean to me." I pouted, I think he was joking. At least I hoped he was.

"How am I mean? At least I don't make fun of your name."

"Yeah but at least I don't tell my family their crap duelists." I countered.

"I didn't say Syrus was a horrible duelist. I said there's more to a card then knowing how to use it."

"What are you, the riddler?" I asked.

He let out a bemused smile, "Is your name really Jamie?"

"Yes. It's the name on my birth certificate."

I'm lying, my name isn't really Jamie. It's something so bad and embarrassing that I've said my name was Jamie for as long as I can remember. But of course I'm not going to admit it to Mr cold, tall and handsome. Did I just call Zane handsome? I suppose he was with his cool hair, his mysterious eyes and that cold smile.

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks and they felt kinda hot, "No! It's so hot in here. Don't you think?"

Before he could reply I looked at my wrist and gabbled something about the time and how late it was before getting out of my seat and quickly leaving. That was a close call, I hoped he didn't notice that I didn't even have a wristwatch.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

Jamie is such a horrible liar. She didn't even have a watch. I looked at her seat and I could see a card on the floor. I picked it up and it was Kuribon. I couldn't call Jamie back since she was long gone so I slipped the card with my deck, for safe keeping. I'll give it back to her next time I see her or until she notices her card is missing.

* * *

><p><strong>So Jamie's real name isn't Jamie. Anybody want to guess her real name? We find out that Jamie may be developing a bit of a crush on Zane. Let's see how that works out. Thanks for those who have voted on the poll but now there is a new one on my profile. Who should be Jamie's love interest? So far it's 3 for Chazz, 3 for Zane and 3 for Atticus. Help me guys it can't be a tie do if you haven't voted please vote and break the tie. Also here's what will happen in this story, Alexis will have a sister, Aster Phoenix will have two younger sisters, Chazz will have a sister joining the academy, this story will follow all seasons, Jesse Anderson will have a twin and some other surprises.<strong>

**The reason for the poll was because I got some OC's for Chazz and Aster that I wanted to put in but I was afraid you guys would mind so I asked. Surprisingly out of 13 voters Chazz getting a sis had 7 and so did Aster having sisters. So Nyx's****BlackRose told me to say thank you to all you guys who voted for them since it was her idea. The story following the seasons got 9 votes so yay! Also those OC's will appear before chapter 10 and here's a spoiler, Kaiba's daughter is one of Jamie's tag team opponents.**

**Thats all for now Merry Christmas and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jaden Vs Zane

**I updated today and I updated yesterday, I am in the zone! Now back to the poll on my profile, yesterday Zane had three votes and was tied with Atticus and Chazz but now Zaney has eight votes! But now Chazz and Atticus are both tied at five. I guess everybody liked yesterday's chapter since Zane had gotten five more votes. Now to settle the score there is one last poll, after Zane leaves Jamie will need a new boyfriend. So this poll is between Chazz and Atticus. We have the rich, obnoxious and cheesy romantic Chazz in one corner and in the other charmer, older brother and used to be possessed by Nightshroud we have Bro-Bro or as I like to call him Atticus. Hurry up and vote between these two hot boys! Please don't tie again. Anyway enjoy this chapter, review and happy holidays!**

* * *

><p>Zane is such a prick. I can't even escape to the library without him being there. Looks like I'll have to find a new place to relax. I was walking back to my dorm but I was taking the scenic route. The sun had already set since it was around 7:30pm. The sky was dark and the stars were out, so the sky looked beautiful. Back home me and Jaden stargazed all the time in the garden. The beauty of the stars was so mesmerising. I ran on top of a grassy hill and laid on my back so I was staring at the sky. The stars were all sparkly and magical looking; words couldn't describe how they looked. My problems didn't seem as bad as I originally thought. I felt hope for the future. I knew I couldn't stay here all night but a few minutes couldn't hurt. Suddenly something bright streamed across the night sky. I immediately thought a shooting star so I made a wish.<p>

Star Light Star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that I and Jaden will win our tag duels. I got up, dusted the grass from my uniform and went back to my room.

My alarm started to beep, signalling it was time for me to get up. Though it was a free day so I could do whatever I wanted to do. I was about to get dressed until I realised something very important, I was all out of jeans! Now I have to wear that ugly white skirt that I only wore when I had no other choice. I used PDA to video message Jaden, he said that he wanted to feel out a duel request form and asked me to come with him. I agreed, after all who else would help him fill it out. I met him in front of the academy and we walked in together. We were sitting on a desk in front of Dorothy's shop. Jaden was filling in the form.

"Do you spell Zane with two n's?" he asked.

"No, only the one." I smiled.

"Man these duel request forms are such a drag." he sighed.

"I know why can't it be like the neighbourhood we lived in? If you wanted to duel you asked the person." I replied.

"I can't believe this Zane guy, I mean, no wonder Syrus has zero confidence. If my big brother told me that I wasn't good enough to play some card, I'd be insecure too."

"Wouldn't you be crushed if I told you that?" I asked.

Before he could reply, Crowler passed us and stopped.

"Duel request form?" he asked as he saw what Jaden was doing. He then grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Planning a duel are we? Against whom?" Crowler's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the name written on it. "Zane? You must be joking."

"No, actually I'm not. I'm taking him on to help Syrus get over his confidence problems. So he'll be ready for our upcoming tag match."

"So could you please hand us back the form?" I asked him.

"Ah yes, of course. Your big tag team match. The one where if you lose you'll both be expelled from the academy am I right? And you say that duelling Zane will help you prepare? Well that a shame because, there'll be no duel."

Crowler then proceeded to tear the paper to shreds in front of us.

"You can't just do that!" I exclaimed while Jaden was speechless.

"I'm afraid I just did. You see those duel request forms have to be filled out in triplicate and with a number eight pencil." he snickered before he threw the pieces of shredded paper into our faces.

He now left us alone. That guy is so mean!

* * *

><p><strong>Chumley's POV<strong>

"Alright, maybe I should get rid of you. On second thoughts I just can't!"

I was in a tree trying to sort out my deck. I had too many cards so I had to get rid of some of them but easier said than done. This forest was so peaceful.

"Lousy Dr. Crowler. Where does it say those duel request forms have to be filled out in triplicate? And with a number eight pencil?" Jaden's voice suddenly rang out.

"It doesn't. Crowler is just trying to prevent you from helping Syrus because if Syrus was to gain his confidence back then there's a strong chance you would win the duel. Losing Crowler the chance to expel you." Jamie replied.

At this point I was losing my balance and trying to regain it. No such luck because I rolled over on the branch, but I managed to wrap my arms and legs around it, though that caused most of my cards to fall to the ground in the process.

"AAHHHHH!" Jaden and Jamie both screamed in fright.

"How's it hanging?" I joked.

Jaden quickly regained his composure and so did Jamie. I noticed she was wearing a skirt which was odd as she always wore black jeans.

"I'm pretty good. You look as if you'd know more about that though." Jaden grinned.

Jamie bent down and looked at my cards, "There's like, a zillion koala cards down here."

"Yeah they so rule. That's how I built most of my deck."

"It's so cute."

"Wanna have a pick up duel against them?" I asked.

"Hey... A pick up duel, why didn't I think of that?" Jaden ran off with Jamie following him.

"Hey wait. Where you off to?" I asked.

"The Obelisk Blue dorm." Jaden replied.

"Why you going there?"

"A pick up duel, against Zane."

"The Zane!" I was so surprised I lost my grip and fell down.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

We had reached the entrance to the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm, but there were two guys at the entrance who sneered at our red uniforms but when Jaden requested to see Zane they physically threw him back.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"Yeah, you have no right to just throw us to the side." I backed Jaden up.

"I ain't got a problem," one of them answered. "But you sure will if you don't beat it."

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste him time with you," the other said. "You're still probably wet behind the ears from pre duel school."

Jaden hopped to his feet in a flash. "I am not," he replied insulted.

"FYI my brother is the best duelist in our year group."

How dare they call him inexperienced? That was when I noticed one of them had a bucket full of water so I pushed Jaden to the side as the water hit me. It was really cold! I was soaked!

"Jamie!" he came over to me and led me away.

"Zane and I will duel." Jaden seemed really determined.

We went to his dorm room where he handed me a towel to dry myself. Jaden was telling Chumley what happened.

"That's just plain mean," Chumley commented.

"So what will you do now Jay?" I asked.

"Well I'll tell you one thing I'm not gonna do, and that's give up. I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another."

Syrus was on his bed, with the blanket over him.

"Sy are you still in bed? Look, I know that you're down, but that's no excuse to act like some lazy slug. I mean, come on."

He went to wake him up, but when he pulled the covers back, it turned out that Syrus was in fact not there. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"He left a note. I'll read it out, Dear Jaden. I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me. It's for the best. I would only be holding you back if I stayed."

"What!"

Jaden grabbed the note in one hand and crunched it up in a fist. "Sy's not going anywhere."

"You said it Jay."

"Yeah, let's go stop him. After dinner."

"No! We're going now!"

"But today's grilled cheese day," Chumley protested.

"If we don't hurry it'll be his last day."

Jaden and I each grabbed one of Chumley's sleeves and ran out the door with him. We searched around the shoreline, looking for any sign of Syrus.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

"Come on Sy."

Suddenly Jaden's deck glowed and Winged Kuriboh appeared. I looked at my deck and was waiting for Kuribon to appear, no such luck.

"Hey buddy. You came about at a good time. Do you know where Syrus is?" Jaden asked.

"So hungry," Chumley muttered. "Starting to hear voices."

I was shocked, could Chumley see duel spirits or at the very least hear them? Where was my Kuribon? Winged Kuriboh flew off in one direction. So Jaden and I ran after it and Chumley was moaning about having to run. WK lead us to this small pool of water that leaded into the ocean and in the middle of it on a wooden raft was Syrus. He then happened to look back and saw us coming after him.

"Stay back guys." Syrus warned us.

Jaden ran to the edge of the water and jumped out onto Syrus' makeshift craft. Unfortunately, the sudden imbalance caused it to break apart and dump the two boys into the water.

"Help me! I can't swim."

"And you were about to raft out into the ocean? That's makes sense." Syrus' panicked movements caused both of them to go under water.

I would have jumped in but I noticed that the water was shallow.

"Guy's just stand up!" I shouted before Chumley jumped in to save them.

The water only reached his waist as he did a cannonball into the water.

Jaden and Syrus finally emerged from underneath the water. Winged Kuriboh then faded away upon seeing their job done.

"Why are you trying to stop me? I stink. Please, just let me go. They'll assign you a new tag partner and you'll have a much better chance for winning the tag match."

"Syrus that's your evil brother talking. You're a decent duelist otherwise you wouldn't even be in this school." I tried to reason with him.

"You've gotta believe me. I'm a lost cause."

"He is right you know." said familiar voice I dreaded to hear said.

Four Obelisks approached us, Ellie, Alexis, Ares and finally Zane.

"Zane." Syrus said.

"So that's the school's top duellist," Jaden said.

"You're dropping out?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"It's about time."

He really is the world's best brother.

"He's wrong Syrus." I tried to cheer him up.

Instead of cheering up Syrus started to cry a little.

"You're his big brother. How can you say that?" Jaden talked fiercely, hardly believing that he would do such a thing.

"Because I know him."

"Yeah I bet you think you know it all. But guess what, you don't. And I'm gonna prove it right now. Let's duel."

"Jaden please don't do this." Syrus begged.

"Jaden kick his ass." I egged him on.

Ellie and Alexis stared at me with their mouths open in surprise. Ares looked like he always did, I couldn't any less care.

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane sounded mildly surprised and amused by the idea. "Sure, why not? After all, it's been a while since I went slumming."

My fists tightened, slumming? This guy probably thinks he's the best just because he's the best duelist in school and an Obelisk.

"Then get your game on."

"Jaden he's good." Syrus pointed out.

"I'm sure he is, but so am I."

Jaden I know you can win this. Hopefully without losing your confidence. If you end up like Syrus I'll have no one to look up to.

After they all gotten out of the water and dried themselves, we walked to the lighthouse, where Jaden and Zane decided to faceoff.

"Duel."

**Jaden: 4000  
>Zane: 4000<strong>

Both duellists drew their starting hands and activated their disks. "Aww man. My big brother taking one of my best friends, there's no way this could turn out good."

"Come on Sy. Jaden knows what he's doing." I comforted him.

"Here I come Zane. First, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode."

The hero of air did a back flip before landing on Jaden's field.

"And I think I'll also throw down a facedown while I'm at it."

Jaden by playing such a weak monster in attack, Zane probably knows your facedown is a trap and that you have something planned.

"That's all huh? Ok. For my first move I summon Cyber Dragon (2100 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode." A big silvery metallic snake like monster rose behind the older student.

"What! How can you summon a level five monster on your first turn?"

"I can play my Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn Jaden. When you have a monster on your field and I don't, he needs no sacrifice. And now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

A blue typhoon emerged from Zane's spell card and flew towards Jaden's facedown.

"That was fast."

"Not as fast as your lifepoints will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack. Strident Blast." The serpent machine opened its mouth and a stream of fire erupted from it that made quick work of Jaden's hero.

**Jaden: 2900  
>Zane: 4000<strong>

This is exactly like me and Zane's first duel.

"Next I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule." A blue, yellow and orange Egyptian sarcophagus appeared out of the ground. "It allows me to pick any card in my deck. Then it's removed from play for two turns, when it'll be added straight to my hand." The sarcophagus closed up and sunk back into the ground.

"Man that's gotta be the best out of his entire deck. I can't wait to see what's gonna come outta there."

'Well I can, because it's not gonna be pretty.'

"It's your move Jaden."

"All right, round two. And first I'll rock Polymerization. Then I'll roll out Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman. And fuse them to create, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400 attack/1500 defense)."

The two monsters disappeared into Polymerization's vortex and emerged as the giant electric hero.

"And since his special ability destroys monsters with less attack points than him, your Cyber Dragon is history."

Jaden's hero raised a hand in the air and a bolt of lightning struck the metal monster. "Looks like Thunder Giant just made the big man on campus get a little bit smaller. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Way to go Jaden." I cheered.

"Whoa!"

"And the best part is that since that blast was just his special ability, I still get to use his attack. And seeing as you're now defenceless, I'm gonna use it directly on you. Voltic Thunder." The hero gathered electricity in his hands and released it all at Zane, though he didn't appear affected in the slightest, apart from his lifepoints.

**Jaden: 2900  
>Zane: 1600<strong>

"You could at least kind of flinch. Oh well, maybe this'll get you later. Wroughtweiler (800 attack/1200 defense) defense mode."

A metal dog like monster with a blue visor over its head lay down beside Jaden's giant.

"Nice moves kid. Of course, with my field now empty again, I can just throw out another Cyber Dragon. Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

A second metal serpentine monster appeared on Zane's field.

"Or better yet two. I play Monster Reborn, and with only one monster in my graveyard, you can guess who's coming back."

The first machine appeared beside its twin.

"But neither will be here for very long, in present form."

Zane held up his own Polymerisation card.

"Dragons unite. Now, Cyber Twin Dragon (2800 attack/2100 defense) arise."

The two monsters swirled about each other, and when they were finished, there was a monster with a larger body, a tail and two heads, each at the tip of a long serpent like neck. Then Zane looked at me and his eyes looked amused. What's he planning?

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

I can't believe that I had drawn Kuribon. I probably forgot to take it out of my deck from yesterday. I wonder if Jamie realises that her card has gone missing? Maybe this will be a gentle reminder.

"Since I haven't normal summoned this turn I'll summon Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode."

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a Kuribon like Jamie." Jaden exclaimed

That was when Jamie started to flick though her deck and her face paled.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

Where is she, where is she, where is she? Unless, that's my Kuribon! But how did he get her? But it sure explains why I haven't seen her all day. I may be able to communicate with duel spirits but it helps to have the monsters card.

"That's my Kuribon. You thief! I knew you were mean but that's just taking it too far." I said sadly.

"Zane may be many things but he's not a thief." Ellie replied.

"What do you mean by many things?" Zane asked.

Ellie tried to divert our attention, "But let's focus on the duel. Zane win this thing."

"Jaden please beat Zane!" I cheered.

"And thanks to its special ability, my dragon can attack twice in a round. Twin Dragon, attack. Double Strident Blast."

Both heads spat out a blast of energy at each of Jaden's monsters.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 2500  
>Zane: 1600<strong>

"Glad you destroyed Wroughtweiler. Cause now his special ability kicks in. It brings back one elemental hero and one Polymerization card back from the graveyard straight to my hand. And just when you thought you could stop probably stop worrying about them. Huh Zane?"

"I don't worry."

"Man, you're chill. Not worrying, not even flinching, you are good."

"You too, Jaden."

Jaden's so right. Zane is so cool with his composure and how he's such a great duelist and not to mention he isn't bad looking either.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie!" someone shouted in my ear.

"Yes Syrus?" I asked.

"Your face is all red and you look really happy."

"Because I'm boiling and this duel is so fun to watch."

"Now Kuribon, attack directly!" Zane commanded.

Kuribon ran and jumped onto Jaden's head.

**Jaden: 2200  
>Zane: 1600<br>**  
>"Now where was I? Oh yeah. I was about to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode."<p>

Jaden's blue armoured, white caped water hero appeared in front of him.

"And since Bubbleman's the only card on my field, I get to draw two more cards."

Jaden looks like he just drew a couple of sweet cards. I thought.

"All right Zane, I play Polymerization once again. To fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Clayman. Now, Elemental Hero Mudballman rise (1900 attack/3000 defense), in defense mode."

The two monsters were absorbed into the black vortex. When they came out, it was as a hero with Clayman's body, except with bigger hands and Bubbleman's head.

"Lishus. Mudballman's got 3000 defense points. That Twin Dragon only has 2800 attack."

"Nice going bro." I grinned.

"Now give me your best shot Zane."

"My best shot? You've got it."

The strange sarcophagus rose from the ground as he drew his card. "It's been two turns since I activated Different Dimension Capsule. And now I can take the card I put into it and add it to my hand."

Zane took the card and the capsule then broke apart.

"You played well, but not well enough."

**If I learned anything from our last duel than that card has to be Powerbond.**

"Hey, gimme what you got. I'm ready."

"I'm sure you are. A good duellist is ready for anything. And that means not only knowing how to use all of their cards, but knowing how to play them too. And you play your cards well Jaden."

The light bulb in my head went ding; I finally understood what Zane had meant yesterday. Knowing how to use and play a card is different. Anyone can use a card but to play it in a certain way that can help you win the duel is different.

"First, I'll activate this De-Fusion card. It splits my monster back into two separate Cyber Dragons."

His Twin Dragon disappeared and was replaced by the two original monsters.

"Next, I'll activate the magic of Powerbond. With this spell card, I'm allowed to summon a machine type fusion monster. And with another Cyber Dragon in my hand as well, I can now fuse three of them together and create, the Cyber End Dragon."

The metal dragons were surrounded by a flash of light and when visible again, in their place now rose a different one. It had a body from which rose three heads each attached to a long neck, a tail that ran from behind and two widespread wings coming from its back.

"Plus its attack points are doubled because of Powerbond's effect."

The monster in question roared from all its heads as it was powered up.

"This is exactly like when I dueled Zane. Plus with 8000 attack points and Cyber End Dragon's special ability Jaden has lost." I said sadly.

"And keep in mind, when Cyber End Dragon attacks, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage."

"Oh boy!"

"Just hang tough. If you can survive his attack you can win for sure because of Powerbond's side effect."

"Chumley's right. At the end of the turn Powerbond is used, the player who activated it takes damage equal to their monster's original attack points." Syrus said.

"Now, Cyber End Dragon attack Mudballman. Super Strident Blaze."

The powerful machine monster shot a beam of energy from it three heads that combined into one. It obliterated Jaden's defending monster and passed through him.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 0  
>Zane: 1600<strong>

"I can't believe it. Jaden... Lost?"

"I knew that Zane would win. Jaden never stood a chance." Ares grunted.

"Thanks for the great duel Zane."

I went over to him.

"And I would thank you if you gave me my Kuribon back please."

"What if I were to say no? Them what would you do?" he asked

"But that card is rightfully mine." I frowned.

"You left it in a public place. If I didn't find it first then the odds are you would never see your Kuribon again."

"What do you mean I left it?" I asked.

"Yesterday in the library, after you supposedly looked at your watch. Which by the way I knew you were lying. But what I don't get is why you left after I asked you why your face went red. And speaking of which it's happening again."

Oh no, I hope he isn't close to figuring out my crush on him because that would be totally bad for me. I may be in Obelisk now but I still feel like Slifer. Plus he's older than me and the best duelist in school. Why does nothing work out for me when he's around?

"Like I said before it's really hot. To me Kuribon is more than a card, she's my partner. Without her my deck doesn't feel right and without her I don't feel right. If I had to choose between Kuribon and the best card in the entire world then I would chose her, hands down. So please, will you give her back to me?" I was practically begging him.

"Here, but if this ever happens again then next time we're dueling." he handed it back to me causing our hands to brush against each other.

This time my face probably turned beetroot red. I quickly ran away before anyone could ask me what happened to my face. Why must this be happening to me? Darn this stupid crush on Zane!

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<br>**  
>Alexis and I were laughing at Zane. Can you blame us? His face looked clueless and he didn't know what was wrong with Jamie. It's so obvious that she is crushing on him but I would never tell him that. This is one thing Mr Top Duelist of the School needs to figure out himself. He may be the best duelist in school but when it comes to girls he is clueless.<p>

Still they would make a good couple, because let's face it. Since Zane is the best duelist in school, girls have a tendency to go gaga over him. I'm going to do all I can to make sure they get together. The love doctor is in the house.

"Ellie you have that 'I'm scheming something' face on. Should I be worried?" Alexis asked.

"Only for Zane, Lexi. Only for Zane."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Ellie's taking matters into her own hands. Will she be as bad as Atticus? Only time or next chapter can tell. Please review and thanks for reviewing and don't forget the new poll because if I don't get at least five votes then I won't be updating. But I'm sure you guys won't let that happen. Looks like Jamie is doubting whether she should stay in Obelisk. Do you think she was moved to quickly? Or do you think belongs in Obelisk. Will she request to move dorms? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Till next time.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Love Doctor At Work

**Welcome to chapter 8, this is where we find out who Jamie's next love interest after Zane is. Today we had Chazzy leading with 6 votes and Atticus with 6 votes and I nearly tore my hair out until two more reviews were submitted along with two more votes causing this tie to finally end. Guess who won right after this chapter. The name of this chapter basically highlights the whole chapter. Its time to see if Ellie is as bad as Atticus or worse then him. Enjoy and thanks to the 23 people who listed this story as a favorite and the 19 subscribers. I luffles you all and the more reviews I get the more updates there will be. Warning: There may be some OCC'S.**

* * *

><p>I went to the one place that I could think of, my dorm room. I started to think about today's events. Jaden dueled Zane and lost; I lost my Kuribon and got her back from Zane. Damn Zane! Why am I thinking about him so much? I can't fall for him; we probably have nothing in common. He's mean, I'm nice. He's the best duelist in school where as I was the first girl put in Slifer because of my dueling skills. Did Zane view me as a horrible duelist like he did to Syrus? I need to face the reality though; we're probably never going to be together so I might as well just stop thinking about him. We're from two different worlds.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

"Ok Lexi, let's see what we're working with." I stated.

"So far we're dealing with Zane. He may be close and friendly to us but to other people he can be a little…"

"Hostile?" I suggested.

"Basically yeah. Currently Jamie has a huge crush on Zane but Zane doesn't know and he wants to find out more about Jamie's strange behaviour. Though obviously due to Jamie running off it shows that she doesn't want to speak to him, at least willingly."

"I have a brilliant idea!" I squealed.

"I may help you with some of your plans but you know that I won't help you put them into action." Alexis protested.

"But it's never been for Zane before and how awesome would it be to see him smile?" I pouted.

She sighed, "Fine, you broke me down."

"Perfect, so here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

My PDA started to vibrate so I answered it. Ellie was sending me a video message.

"Hey Jamie, it your not too busy tonight can you meet me by the lighthouse at 9:00pm? Thanks bye."

Well I had nothing better to do and right now it was 7:30pm. I guess I won't be busy in an hour and a half. This'll give me time to sort out my deck, visit Jaden or see Emily. I chose to see Emily since she was next door. She was on her bed with her guitar, singing softly while gently strumming. She hadn't noticed me come in, so when she finished playing I clapped for her. She nearly dropped her guitar,

"Jamie! How long we're you there for?"

"Not that long. Did you write that?" I asked her.

"No! I mean yes, I mean did you like it?"

"I loved it. You should really compete in next month's talent show."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Anyway we need to prepare our decks for Monday."

Today was Saturday and the tag duel was on Monday.

"Your right, we should."

We spread our cards on the desk and started to make some combo's. Only problem was our decks were too different, but then again so were Jaden and Syrus' so if there's hope for them then there is hope for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Those Yuki's were good duelists, I could see were Jamie some of her skills from. They were both alike, not only in looks but also personality. I didn't expect Jamie to act like that when she found out I had her card. I thought she would be angry, not sad. I still remember the first time I dueled her, I think I preferred it when she didn't know who I was. She seemed more carefree and open. But now when I was near her she acted more flustered and what was with her face always going red? I wish I knew what was up with her. Suddenly my PDA sprang to life and Alexis was sending me a video message.

She wanted me to meet her by the lighthouse at 9:00pm like we did every night. By why would she make it a specific time? That doesn't really make any sense but the only way I'll find out what's happening is if I do what she says.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"So if we fuse one of my Gem-Knights and one of your earth attribute monsters we get good old Gem-Knight Zirconia." I explained.

"So basically if I summon a certain attribute you can fuse them with one of your Gem-Knights?" Emily asked.

"Yep except I can't fuse wind or dark."

"Good enough anyway. Wow, can you believe its 8:45pm?" Emily asked.

"Oh that reminds me. I have to meet Ellie by the lighthouse by 9:00pm." I got up.

"Why?"

"Apparently she needs help with something and I have nothing else to do so I'm going."

"Good night then."

I left her room and quickly went into my room. I brushed my hair because it was too messy from me, running my hands through it from frustration. I was tying it into a ponytail until my band broke. I looked everywhere from a new one and unfortunately that was my last one. Note to self, buy new hair bands. My hair reached my mid back which isn't very long if you think about it but it still hit me in my face so I liked tying it up. But it's not like I'm going to class tonight and Ellie's not going to care about my hair.

I snuck out and after like ten minutes I made it to the lighthouse by 9:03pm. I highly doubt she'll mind that I'm three minutes late. As I walked up I could see the figure of a person so I figured it was Ellie. But as I got closer I realised it couldn't be Ellie as the person was definitely taller than her and the hair was more like spikier. Suddenly the gears in my head clicked together and I instantly knew that it was Zane. What is he doing here? I'm going to kill Ellie next time I see her. I could probably get away unseen as long as I was quiet. That was until I tripped on something and hit the ground with a bang. Concrete is the one of the most painful things in the world to land on. Zane turned his head in my direction, came over to me and held his hand out to me.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

I took it gratefully and he helped pull me up.

"Let me guess, someone told you to come here at 9:00pm, right?" he asked.

"Your sister." I replied.

"Same thing happened to me." he informed me.

Was this Ellie's doing? What is this girl planning?

"Well I guess I'll be going back to my dorm." I tried to leave but Zane grabbed my arm to stop me.

Why must Zane be touching me? It feels nice but if I'm not careful then I'll start blushing madly.

"Why don't you stay? I need to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked cautiously.

"When we first met you didn't know who I was when you dueled me. I liked that."

"You mean you liked how I embarrassed myself in public?" I asked outraged.

"No, you treated me like another person. Most people here don't, just because I'm the best duelist in school they treat me differently. So it was refreshing to meet you."

My mouth dropped open; Zane was actually giving me a heart to heart talk. He sure does act differently in private.

"But now I feel like that's changed. Why does you face always go red when I'm around?" he asked me.

Man this guy knows nothing about girls. I'm thankful for that in a way.

"No reason Zaney. But now it's time for me to ask you a question?"

He looked amused, "Ok, ask away."

"I need your honest opinion. Do you think I deserve to be in Obelisk?" I asked.

"Yes because you are a girl and that's the dorm that all the girls are meant to be in."

"Not because of my gender. I don't want people to see me as a girl but as a duelist. I don't feel like I belong in Obelisk, sure it's cooler the Slifer but getting moved up is a two way thing. The school may feel happy about it but what about the person they are moving? To me I feel like I don't deserve to be here. Like I was moved up to quickly." I sighed.

"Is this because of Jaden?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be very dependent on him. Because he chose not to move up do you feel guilty?"

I know he was stating the facts and his own opinion and he might be right but I still didn't like the way he said it. So I grabbed his deck off his belt and pushed him into the water. Then without a word I laid down his deck on the concrete and ran away from Zane.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

"What exactly did you say to her?" I asked while helping Zane out of the water.

"I gave her my honest opinion." he replied.

"What did that involve?" I groaned.

Zane is way too blunt with things. He might have insulted Jamie without realising it. I got him out of the water and he looked so funny because he was so soaked. I had to stifle a laugh.

"She wanted to know if I thought she was moved up to quickly and I asked her if she felt guilty because Jaden didn't move up." he stated.

This may be one thing Ellie 'Love doctor' might have problems solving. Wait, Zane loves dueling and so does Jamie. What if I arrange a duel between them in front of the whole school? They won't be able to get out of it. Tomorrow morning I'll have to see Crowler and fill in one of those duel request forms.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

Why did I just push Zane into the water? What if he hates me? But even though he told me the truth it felt like an insult. It was 9:30pm and I was outside, stargazing. I needed some time to myself and this place was way too perfect. Maybe tomorrow I'll apologise to him but right now I need to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

_I can't believe that Jamie pushed me into the lake, _I thought. I was currently having a hot shower so I wouldn't get a cold. She wanted the truth so I gave her the truth. Why couldn't a girls mind me as easy as dueling? In the future if anyone asks me to meet them at night I'm going to be more cautious. It was really surprising to see Jamie at the lighthouse instead of Alexis but it was a nice one. Jamie is definitely not like any other girl I've met before. I just need to decide if it's a good thing or bad think.

_The next morning_

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"This is the life. Green grass, some warm sunshine, my own private spot." Jaden yawned.

"Don't forget the nice breeze or the shade." I reminded him.

We were lying on a grassy cliff that was overlooking the ocean.

"JADEN! JAMIE!"

We both sat up and Syrus was running towards us.

"You guys gotta come quick. Something terrible has happened."

"Did you flunk the traps test?" I asked sincerely.

"Actually I got a B. But that's not so important right now. It's Chumley. His dad just showed up."

"Yeah? So what? He raid our fridge or something?" Jaden asked.

"No Jaden! He came here to force Chumley to drop out!"

"Drop out! "No way! Not our buddy." Jaden eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Come on then."

We ran back to the Slifer dorm where a bunch of Slifer's were gathered outside Professor Banners' room, looking inside to see what was happening.

"Excuse me you guys." I elbowed them out of the way.

Jaden, Syrus and I looked inside. I could see sitting across from Banner, was a man with a nose and hair like Chumley, except with more muscles.

"No way. That's his dad?" I asked in surprise.

"Looks like a bodybuilder," Syrus commented. "Though carrying around Chumley as a kid, you'd kind of have to be."

We quieted down as the two adults continued talking.

"I mean don't get me wrong, if Chumley was any good at duelling it'd be one thing. But obviously he isn't. He's wasting his time here. It's time for him to give up duelling and come back home."

"I see your point," Banner replied. "Chumley is a bit ummm…"

"He's a bit dense, you can say it. That's why I want him to come home and join the family business."

He slammed his fist on the table in front of him to emphasize his point.

"The hot sauce business that is. You do like hot sauce right?"

"Oh yes, of course. I love it. I can't get enough of it."

"I hear what you say." He reached down and placed a big red bottle with a picture of chilli peppers on the front. "Here ya go. Free sample."

"Oh no. I really couldn't," Banner politely tried to refuse.

"Oh yes you could. Come on. Just think of it as a good bye gift from me and Chumley."

"So he's really dropping out?" Syrus looked at me and Jaden.

"Over our dead bodies." Jaden stated.

"Jaden's right, we're not going to give up Chumley without a fight. Who else is going to make us grilled cheese sandwiches?" I asked.

"Yeah. We've gotta go talk some sense into him."

We ran to the guy's room and when we got in, I saw Chumley on his knees packing up his bags.

"Hey. What're you doing Chumley?" I asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chumley snapped at me.

"It looks like you're giving up. Like you're taking everything you've worked for and throwing it all away. Like you're abandoning all your dreams. All of your duelling goals... And you don't even care." Jaden grabbed Chumley's shoulder and turned him so they could all see his face. To my surprise, tears were running from his eyes.

"Whoa. Chumley?" I asked.

"He does care." Syrus stated.

"Is something wrong?" Jaden asked.

"No. I just have something in my eye ok? Both of em. Now just leave me alone would ya?"

Chumley attempted to rub his tears away on his sleeve.

"I mean, it's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyway. At least according to my dad I'm not. But he doesn't know I could be a champion duellist. Because I have a special power that I haven't told anybody. Sometimes, I can hear duel monsters talking to me."

"I knew it! That's so cool!" I squealed.

"Did you tell your dad about this Chumley?" Jaden inquired.

"Of course not. The only thing important to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce hot sauce!"

I grabbed Chumley's arm and helped him up.

"Come on, we need to see Sheppard."

We went to Banner's room and knocked on the door, "Mr Huffington?" I asked.

He turned so he was facing us, "Who are you?"

"First I just want to say, I love your hot sauce!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, "Why thank you young lady. How about a free sample?"

"Are you serious? That would be amazing!" I squealed.

He handed me a big bottle that was covered in red paper. It was a bit heavy but bearable.

"Second thing, please don't take Chumley away from us. If I can't change your mind could you at least come with us to see Chancellor Sheppard?" I was trying to be very respectful.

Surprisingly he agreed. We all headed to Sheppard's office where we defended Chumley.

"Please your honour you can't just let Chumley leave." I begged him.

"First off all Jamie, I'm not a judge and secondly it's not my choice."

"Chumley can't be allowed to drop out. He's got a gift." Jaden said.

"Oh sure. A gift for eating grilled cheese."

Chumley looked down at the floor hearing his father's comment.

"Look, we know Chumley. We're his roommates, not to mention his friends."

"Look boys and Jamie" Sheppard spoke. "I respect you sticking up for your friend here. But I'm afraid that this is a personal matter. It's not your business."

"That's right. It's family business. This is why I propose a duel. Father versus son. If you have this special gift your friends say, you should beat me easily. And I'll let you stay at the academy. But, if you lose, then, you come home."

Chumley look change to one of determination. "It's a deal."

"Good. Then let's duel first thing tomorrow morning. How does that sound chancellor?"

"It can't be tomorrow morning because of the tag duels. How about 6:30pm? That gives you all six hours to prepare?" Sheppard asked.

"So be it. Tonight it will be decided if Chumley stays, or goes home."

We all left the office and walked back to Jaden's room.

"See guys, what I tell you? It was a piece a cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay at the academy."

"Jaden, we only convinced him to agree to duel. Chumley still has to win if he's going to stay." Syrus said.

"Yeah, but come on. Chumley's dad doesn't know how to duel. He's an amateur. Am I right?"

"We shouldn't underestimate him." I said.

"Uh hum. Actually, he's been state duel champion three years in a row," Banner stated. "Why do you think he insisted so much that Chumley go to Duel Academy? He wanted his son to be like him. Ohh and wait until you see his deck. As you all know, he earns a living with his special hot sauce. Well, his deck reflects the kick of his sauce. It can take you out in one turn, like a spicy buffalo wing takes you out in one bite. And all the morning after."

"So Chumley accepted knowing all of that?"

"Chumley, you really wanna stay here, huh?" I asked.

"Of course I do. And do you really love my dad's hot sauce?" Chumley asked.

"Well I love hot sauce but I didn't know your dad had a hot sauce business. So I was only half lying." I replied.

"So you just told my dad that to get on his good side?"

"It helps to be polite." I agreed.

"Hey Chumley, why don't we get your deck ready?" Jaden asked.

"You guys go ahead; I have some stuff to do." I handed Jaden my hot sauce and jogged off to the library. Today I was wearing my jeans but my hair was undone since I had no head bands.

I didn't know if Zane would be there or not but it would be a good place to start. I could see a few Slifer's, a few Obelisk's both girls and guys and some Ra's but no Zane. Ah well, I might as well get a book as long as I'm here. I started to skim the shelves for a book but I couldn't find any good ones at the bottom so I grabbed a stool to help me reach the top. This was definitely much better but I better be careful, this stool is very rickety. I finally found a decent book but as I reached out to look at it, the stool started to wobble. No, no, no, no! I gave out a little shriek before falling off backwards. I expected to hit the wooden floor but instead I heard these footsteps and I could feel someone holding me. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of my saviour. I couldn't believe that it was Zane.

"You saved me, why?" I asked.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" he asked.

"I guess not. You're not mad about yesterday are you?" I asked him.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"I pushed you into the lake. I think I would be at the very least upset." I stated.

"Well at least you made sure my deck didn't get wet." he replied.

"Could you let me down now?" I asked.

He was holding me bridal style and lowered me to my feet. Needless to say all of the students were staring at me and Zane.

"See you around." I quickly left the library.

I hate it when people stare at me, it's really unnerving. I don't mind if it's because of a duel because duels are awesome and people are meant to look at you. At least Zane wasn't mad at me and showed me there were no hard feelings between us. But then again he is good at hiding his emotions; I wonder what makes him tick?

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

That was a close call. I went in the library to find a book and instead I end up saving someone. I did what anyone would do in that situation. As I searched the shelves I could hear some very faint footsteps but when I turned around I couldn't see anyone. I turned back to the shelves and again the same thing happened. I am definitely not imagining it. Is someone sneaking up on me? I suddenly had an idea so I turned back to the shelves and I when I heard the footsteps I waited for a few more seconds and suddenly turned around catching Ellie off guard.

"All right, what are you doing here?" I asked her with my arms crossed across my chest.

"It's a free school bro. I have the right to walk wherever I want to." she replied.

"Admit it you were sneaking up on me."

"I have no idea what your talking about." she tried to act clueless but I know her too well for that.

"So why did you hide every time I turned around?" I asked here.

"So I heard you were a hero. Saving damsels in distress, huh Zane?" she quickly changed the subject.

"I did what anyone would do." I replied.

"Really? Cause that's not what the whole school's saying. Apparently the instant you saw poor Jamie you ran to her and caught her in the nick of time." she informed me.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked her.

"Admit it my dear brother, you like Jamie." her eyes glittered mischievously.

"She's a very likeable person."

"I didn't mean as a friend I mean you like, like her." she grinned.

"Don't be absurd. Just because I helped someone doesn't mean I like them." I tried to shake off the idea.

"Well the main reason I came to find you was to tell you that you have a duel scheduled at 2:00pm today."

"Against whom might I ask?"

"No one special. Just be at the arena at 2:00pm. Crowler approved of the whole duel so it's all set up. You can't back out now my dear brother." she laughed.

I swear if she wasn't my sister… She then promptly left. Why do I have a bad feeling about this duel?

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

_Earlier today_

"Please sir, you have to let Jamie Yuki and my brother duel." I was begging Crowler.

"You know the rules Eleanor; a duel request must be filled out and given at least 24 hours of notice. Besides why would I want some first year to duel Zane?" he asked.

"Because Zane personally wanted me to ask you since he was too busy himself." I lied.

"Really? Zane said that?"

"Apparently he wants to give her a rematch and see why Jamie was moved up to Obelisk."

"That does sound like something he would say. Alright you have a deal, 2:00pm today and make sure they aren't late."

Result!

_Present_

Zane may not know it yet but he does have feelings for Jamie and it's up to me to help him realise it. And what better way to help Zane realise his feelings then through a duel? Now to get Jamie to the arena by 2:00pm but I have a feeling that she won't trust me so now it's time for Alexis to do her bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis' POV<strong>

"Hey Jamie, Dr. Crowler told me to tell you that you have a duel at 2:00pm at the Obelisk Blue arena in front of the entire school." I told her.

Her face instantly lit up, "A duel in front of the entire school? That sounds sweet! Who am I dueling?" she asked.

"Crowler wouldn't say." I lied.

"So a mystery duelist? Even sweeter." she grinned.

That was easy; it's a good thing Jamie loves dueling so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

I went to the guys room, "Hey guys, guess what?" I asked.

"Chumley doesn't have to duel his dad?" Syrus asked.

"No, I have a duel in front of the entire school at 2:00pm." I replied.

"Against who?" Jaden asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. Anyway I nearly died today."

"What! How?" Jaden asked.

"I'm joking, well only half. I was in the library and I was on this stool trying to reach a book until I fell off it. Then without any warning guess who comes and saves me?"

"The librarian?" Syrus asked.

"Nope, Zane." I replied.

"Wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me that my brother saved you?"

"I know right. Especially after last night." I covered my mouth when I realised what I said.

"What were you and Zane doing last night?" Jaden asked.

"Ellie told me to meet her at the lighthouse yesterday but instead it was Zane. Then when he insulted Jaden I pushed him into the ocean." I explained.

"Whoa, that was deep." Chumley said.

"It was the first thing that came into my head." I protested. "Anyway shouldn't we be helping you?"

"Your right, ok Chum let's see your deck." Jaden said.

"What's with your cards?" Jaden asked. "They're all koalas."

"Koalas are my favourites, duh!"

"Don't get me wrong Chumley, koalas are cool, but can you win with them?"

"Here, try this card out." Syrus handed Chumley a card of a green kangaroo dressed like a boxer. "I got it a while back but never used it. Maybe you can."

"Wow Sy. Really?"

"Yeah, if you join it with one of your koalas, you'll have yourself a deck from down under." Chumley strained to keep himself from crying again.

"Oh and I've got something for you too Chumley."

I searched my deck until I found the card I was looking for.

"Here you go. The Master of Oz." I handed it to him.

"You're giving me this card?"

"Of course, it will go really well with your deck."

Chumley nearly cried and then he gave me a huge bear hug. I patted his back,

"Chumley, crushing my ribs here." I choked out.

"Oh sorry." he released me.

We helped Chumley with his deck until it was time for us to go to my duel. We went to the Obelisk Blue arena where practically the whole school was waiting since they probably had nothing else to do since it was a free day. Standing in the middle of the arena was Zane looking bored. I'm so going to kill Alexis and Ellie. I guess he's who I'm gonna duel. I walked onto the platform and I was facing Zane.

"Hey Zaney." I said.

"Who told you to come here now?" he asked.

"Alexis and let me guess, Ellie told you to come here." I guessed.

"She has this strange idea that I like you."

My heart pounded at that comment, does Zane like me?

"My Zane only loves me. Isn't that right Zane?" this brown haired Obelisk girl shouted.

"Missy get this into your head, I will not date you because I don't love you." Zane replied.

"If he doesn't like me, what makes you think that he likes you?" Missy asked.

"Well at least I don't go gaga eyed over him." I countered.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

"Because I'm daring I guess. Well Zane these people are here for a duel so why don't we give them one?" I asked him.

"Fine." he agreed.

"Duel."

**Jamie: 4000  
>Zane: 4000<strong>

Ok let me think, knowing Zane he probably has a Cyber Dragon in his hand. So the moment I summon a monster he'll counter with his dragon.

"Since I'm such a nice person why don't you start?" I asked him.

"I know what you're planning but there's more than one way I can summon my Cyber Dragon or in this case Cyber End Dragon. I use Polymerisation to fuse the three Cyber Dragon's in my hand to summon my Cyber End Dragon (4000 attack/2800 defense) and next I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards. Next I set down three facedowns to end my turn."

Damn that's a good move. In one turn he's already summoned his best dragon. Time to give this duel my A game.

"I activate the field spell Gaia Power. This increases any earth monster's attack by 500 but decreases it defense by 400. Now I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite but I'll tribute him to summon my Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) and don't forget his power boost (2950 attack/1550 defense). Now I'll lay down three facedowns and because I'm a nice person I'll activate Card of Sanctity so we each draw until we have six cards. Your move Zaney." I smiled.

"I'll attack your monster with my Cyber End Dragon, Super Strident Blast."

"I activate the facedown, Draining Shield so your attack is negated and I gain 4000." I interrupted him.

"That's why I'll activate De-Fusion so that my monsters are split back into three Cyber Dragons (2100 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode therefore negating your trap and now I'll end my turn."

I knew this wouldn't be easy so now it's time to kick some jacksy.

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion in order to fuse Crystal and Gem Turtle in order to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia (2900 attack/2500 defense) in attack mode and thanks to my field spell he becomes stronger (3400 attack/2100 defense) and now I'll attack one of your dragons with Zirconia Pound."

"That's why I'll use Attack Reflector Unit to tribute one of my Cyber Dragons in order to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon (800 attack/2800 defense) and its effect negates your attack once per turn as long as it's in attack mode." Zane said.

Damn he is good. I'll just have to end with a defense monster even though it'll be weak from my field spell.

"I summon Gem-Elephant (400 attack/1900 defense) in defense mode (900 attack/1400 defense) and I'll end my turn."

"I activate Photon Generator Unit and by tributing my two dragons I can summon Cyber Laser Dragon (2400 attack/1800 defense) and its special ability lets me destroy any monster on the field with an attack or defense equal or higher to my dragons attack. And I chose your Gem-Knight Zirconia."

I watched as Zane's dragon used its tail to destroy my monster with a blue laser.

"Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Dragon (2100 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode. I'll use Cyber Dragon to attack your Gem-Elephant. Now my Cyber Laser Dragon and Cyber Barrier Dragon attack you directly."

I fell on my knees from that attack.

**Jamie: 800  
>Zane: 4000<strong>

"I end my turn."

He's way too powerful; I need to destroy his monsters. I just need to draw the card.

"I draw, you better be worried Zaney because I activate Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field and since I have none then that means all of your dragons go bye bye. Now I use my own Monster Reborn to bring back my Gem-Knight Zirconia (3400 attack/2100 defense) and I normal summon my Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode. I'll attack you directly with both monsters."

**Jamie: 800  
>Zane: 300<strong>

"You've improved since our last duel." Zane complimented me.

"Thanks and it's nice to see that you have more combos's to use then you're Cyber End Dragon." I replied.

"They say all good things must come to an end and I agree. I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards and I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your left facedown."

A typhoon destroyed one of my facedown's which was Bad Reaction to Simochi. Zane hasn't won this duel because if he attacks my facedown then he's lost.

"I knew it, now I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Cyber Dragon (2100 attack/1600 defense) and I'll attack your Kuribon. Good duel Jamie."

His dragon let lose a laser that attacked my Kuribon causing the whole arena to be filled with smoke.

**Jamie: 0  
>Zane: 0<strong>

Zane looked shocked, "How come you didn't lose?"

The whole crowd was in an uproar. When the smoke cleared my card was revealed.

"You thought that Bad Reaction to Simochi was the only card that was compatible with Kuribon in my whole deck right? Wrong, my other facedown was Oberon's Prank. Any other effect that increased my opponent's lifepoints deals the same amount of damage to the both of us. So when I returned my Kuribon to my hand and activated its effect to increase your lifepoints by 1800 it actually caused us both to lose 1800 therefore resulting this match in a draw." I explained.

Suddenly Zane started to laugh uncontrollably which made me feel confused.

"I really thought I had you. Great duel Jamie." Zane said in between laughs.

He walked over to me and held out his hand. I shook it and laughed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

"Isn't this just adorable Lexi?" I asked Alexis.

"I never thought I would see Zane laughing. Maybe he and Jamie would make a good couple." she replied.

"I bet you that before the end of next week those two will be in love town." I grinned.

You may be wondering why I said by the end of next week. Simple, because I'm gonna be the one who makes sure that happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Great duel sis, Zane really does have mad skills but I never doubted you for a second."

"Ah, thanks Jay." I hugged him.

"Yeah but my mum says that I got the looks." Syrus piped up.

"So what did Zane get?" I asked him.

"And that's why you're as cute as a tiny button." I said pinching his cheek.

"Hopefully this duel was a sign that Chumley's going to win his duel." Jaden grinned.

"Yeah but it's 3:30pm so we only two and a half hours to prepare." I informed him.

"So let's go go go go." Jaden started to drag Chumley to his room.

_2 hours later: _

We were in one of the academy's rooms that looked like a dojo so we all had our shoes off as a sign of respect.

"All right, Chumley, Mr. Huffington, you both know the stakes for this match. If Chumley wins, he gets to stay at school. However if he loses the duel, well then, he has to go back home." Banner explained.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this Chumley?" his father asked.

"Does this answer your question?" He brought up his arm in front of himself and activated his duel disk. His father did the same.

**Chumley: 4000  
>Mr. Huffington: 4000<strong>

"Here I come. Totally lishus. First, I summon Des Koala (1100 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode."

A koala with brown and white fur appeared in front of Chumley. It had leaves in its mouth and belly pouch

"Uh oh. Not good, by Chumley doing that he's completely ignored its effect." I explained.

"In attack mode?" Chumley's father was surprised at this mistake.

"Don't you know that if you placed it facedown first, then flipped him face up that Des Koala's special ability would have caused me to lose 400 points for every card in my hand?"

"Duh, of course I knew that. At least now I do."

"Now it's too late. You should have taken your studies more seriously. Maybe now you'll learn."

He smiled as he looked at the card he drew.

"Watch him closely children. You may learn something."

"Seeing as he's a state champ, I don't doubt it," Jaden said.

"Let's just hope it isn't the one turn finisher he's known for." Syrus added.

"Ready son?"

"Uhh… I guess."

"Here I come. I summon Dizzy Tiger (1800 attack/600 defense) in attack mode."

A human like tiger wearing a wife beater, khaki short pants, sunglasses and holding a bottle of hot sauce appeared. It seemed to have a hard time staying upright.

"A Dizzy… Tiger?"

"Weird." I commented.

"You're telling me," Jaden added

"So, why's he dizzy?" Syrus asked.

"If you ask me, I'd say he's overdosed on hot sauce." Chumley snorted.

"But that doesn't mean that beast doesn't still have some bite left in it." I said.

"Dizzy Tiger attack. Hot Sauce Slash."

The humanoid tiger lunged forward and swung its paw at Des Koala. He continued through until reaching Chumley and leaving a red mist with a strong smell.

**Chumley: 3300  
>Mr Huffington: 4000<br>**  
>"That's hot sauce alright." Chumley choked.<p>

"Oh boy! That stinks!" Jaden exclaimed.

"But his attack sure didn't." Syrus said.

The tiger still had a hard time standing straight.

"At this rate we'll be home before dinner. Which will be hot sauce I might add."

"I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce," Chumley snapped at his father.

"Hey, keep your cool there Chumley." I stated.

"It's nice that he's standing up for himself in front of his dad though."

Upon seeing Mr. Huffington's look aimed in his direction, Syrus ducked behind his friends.

"Chum, fight back." Jaden encouraged him.

"You can still do this." I cheered.

"I know. Lishus," Chumley said as he drew his card.

"Yeah, this just might work. All right, I activate the spell card Koala March. Thanks to this, I get to summon a koala monster from my graveyard, as long as it's a level four or below." Des Koala reappeared from the grave.

"Hey look guys, Chumley has his Des Koala on the field again."

"That's true. I just hope he can work it better this time around."

"Not it, them," Banner said.

"Huh?"

"Koala March lets him summon another monster from his hand," I explained.

"If he has the same one that he just brought back from the grave. You really need to study more.

"I summon another Des Koala." A second brown and white koala appeared beside its twin.

"I sacrifice both of them to summon Big Koala (2700 attack/2000 defense)."

The two beast monsters left the field and were replaced by Chumley's big blue furred Koala.

"Not bad," Mr. Huffington commented.

"No duh not bad. Now Big Koala, attack Dizzy Tiger." Big Koala charged on all fours at the tiger.

"Take down from down under." It picked up the enemy monster and slammed it into the ground.  
><strong><br>Chumley: 3300  
>Mr. Huffington: 3100<strong>

"Dizzy Tiger's gonzo."

"Yeah, way to go Chumley," we all cheered.

"So, you wanna fight? All right, let's fight. I call forth Dizzy Angel (1800 attack/400 defense)"

A man with blonde hair wearing a white suit and black hat appeared on the field. Like the tiger before, it held a hot sauce bottle and couldn't stand straight without wobbling.

"He reeks of hot sauce too. And seeing how much trouble he has with standing straight, I'd say he's had more of it than he needs."

"Huuuuhhhh? Wadda you juzz say?" I heard a voice coming from the Dizzy Angel.

"Now I activate the spell card, Hot Sauce Bottle." A simple red bottle appeared in front of Mr. Huffington's monster who stared at it.

"And I activate another spell card, Flipping the Table."

The field between the two duelists became a low legged table. Mr. Huffington flipped it, sending both monsters in the air. Chumley's Big Koala landed on the ground and was destroyed.

"What a card! It destroys everything on my field, everything but itself that is. Then the same number of cards on your field are also destroyed. Now you're left defenseless."

"That must be his special one strike attack," Syrus said.

"Yeah, and I don't know that I like it. It totally resets the field. It's hardly even fair!" Jaden commented.

"That's just like you dad! You don't like something so you trash it."

Chumley father laughed at his son's words.

"I didn't get to be a hot sauce tycoon by being nice son."

Dizzy Angel descended back to its owner field.

"Hey! Why is Angel still in the field? Shouldn't he have been destroyed by flipping the table?"

"Wishful thinking. You see, Dizzy Angel has a special ability. He can't be destroyed by the effect of flipping the table."

"What! Oh man! This guy's gonna keep weirding me out."

"I'm afraid that it gets worse. Because when my Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it special effect kicks in. This causes you to lose 500 lifepoints."

A red heavily scented mist appeared for a brief moment around Chumley.  
><strong><br>Chumley: 2800  
>Mr. Huffington: 3100<strong>

"Ew! That stinks!"

"And I'm not done yet. Dizzy Angel; go in for your attack. Hot Sauce Sizzler."

The monster in question fired a gush of hot sauce from its bottle.  
><strong><br>Chumley: 1000  
>Mr. Huffington 3100<strong>

"Chumley!"

"I just can't win!"

"Don't say that Chum. You can do it." I said.

"Make your move why don't ya?"

"But make sure you think it through Chumley," Banner advised him.

"Otherwise you'll be back home bottling hot sauce."

"First, I activate the spell card, Silent Doom. With it, I can summon one monster back from the graveyard in defense mode. And I choose Big Koala."

His blue furry koala appeared back on his field, but crouching down.

"Next I activate Polymerization. And fuse Big Koala with the Des Kangaroo in my hand."

A green kangaroo with red boxing gloves, boots and a purple vest appeared beside the bigger monster. It threw a few punches before jumping in the air and combining with the koala.

"To create the Master of Oz (4200 attack/3700 defense)."

Chumley's new monster was even bigger than Big Koala. Its body was mostly green and like a kangaroo, except for the koala head, it wore red boxing gloves, boots, a purple vest, a championship belt on its shoulder and carried weights in its front pouch.

"Now go Oz. Outback Attack."

Chumley's giant monster reared back one of its fists and swung forward. The punch hit Dizzy Angel so hard that it flew back into the wall and exploded in a shower of pixels.

**Chumley: 1000  
>Mr. Huffington: 700<strong>

"Wow! What a move!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I'm still here."

"Then bring in on."

"Aww man, Chum almost had him there."

"This is a close one," I said.

"Yeah, this one's going right down to the wire," Jaden added.

"Chumley, you fought a good duel, but you've lost."

"What're you talking about? Master of Oz has 4200 attack points."

"It doesn't matter. You forget, with one flip of the table he'll be gone."

"That card doesn't scare me dad. You forget I know its weakness."

"Flipping the Table has a weakness?" Jaden asked.

"That's right. Once you use it, you can't summon up a monster. And that means you'll be defenseless dad. I'll win, you'll lose."

"Not bad son. You've accurately spotted the card's weak spot. I'm impressed. But still, it won't change a thing. See, with what I have, so what if I'm defenseless. Two Hot Sauce Bottles."

Two more red bottles appeared on the field.

"Wait. If one bottle's destroyed he takes 500 points of damage. So if two are destroyed then…"

"Then Chumley loses 1000 lifepoints." I filled them in.

"I activate Flipping the Table." Mr. Huffington flipped up the table again, destroying his Hot Sauce Bottles and Chumley's Master of Oz in the process.

"That's two bottles destroyed, meaning you lose 1000 points." The familiar red scented mist appeared around Chumley again, draining the rest of his lifepoints.

**Chumley: 0  
>Mr. Huffington: 700<strong>

"I can't believe it. He lost," Syrus was stunned at that.

"Poor Chumley." we all said.

After returning to the room, Chumley started to pack his back for the trip home. We couldn't convince him to stay.

"Chumley come on. You don't really have to go do you?"

"Duh! I made a promise and I've gotta keep it."

"Then this is really it?" Syrus looked on the verge of crying.

"You're a good duelist Chumley," Jaden said.

"Good luck," I stretched my hand out.

Chumley grabbed my hand.

"Same to you."

Syrus and Chumley were both crying now.

"Anyway I better get going now. There's a whole lot of hot sauce out there that needs bottling."

"And I'm sure you'll bottle it great." Jaden said.

We walked to the place where we were to meet up with Professor Banner and Chumley's father. When they arrived, only the Slifer headmaster was present.

"Hey Professor, where's my dad?"

"Your father had to go. Something went wrong with the mild's. But he wrote you this and wanted me to give it to you."

Chumley took the note that Banner passed him. He unfolded it and read it out loud. "Dear son, there's more to school than just your studies. And while you may not have made great grades there, you've made some great friends. That's reason enough for you to stay."

Tears of happiness dropped from Chumley's eyes as he read the last part. He then ran to the edge of the cliff and cupped his hands in front of his mouth.

"DADDY! I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down. From here on out, I'm gonna make you proud of me. My family and my friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Now did you enjoy this chapter? Without further adieu here are the results:<strong>

**With 6 votes its Chazzy but with the grand total of 8 votes its Bro-Bro our as we know him its ATTICUS RHODES! That's going to be interesting especially during Season 2 when Zane turns evil. I'm sorry Zane and Jamie's duel ended funny but I ran out of idea's now please send me some ideas for the next chapter about Jamie and Zane's romance and how they get together. Stay tuned for the next chapter where we meet Janet Kaiba and the Phoenix sisters. **


	9. Chapter 9: Tag Duels

**Warning the following chapter may contain extreme dueling scenes and OOCness. Read only at risk of mind blowing awesomeness. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>I was lying under the stars, admiring them. I still hadn't told Jaden about this spot, not because I didn't want to but because I still wanted to have a place that was private. I mean with Zane hanging out there. Zane, just thinking about him makes my stomach go all tingly. But with Missy and all the other girls in Obelisk there's so much competition. Though Zane said he doesn't like her so that surely means I have a chance right?<p>

"What are you doing out here?" Someone suddenly asked me.

I turned my head so I was facing the person who said that and it was Zane.

"I'm starting to think you're following me. Why don't you sit down maybe pull up grass?" I joked.

He lay down next to me and started to point at the night sky.

"Look, that's the Big Dipper." He pointed to a kite looking constellation.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"You're not the only one who likes to look at the stars once in a while." He replied.

"So if you're such an expert then what star is that?" I asked him, pointing at the shiniest star.

"I give up." He replied.

"That's the Pole Star and even though we don't always see it, where ever you go just remember that it's always there." I told him.

"Why do you like the stars so much?" Zane asked.

"Because the stars are so pretty and they remind me that where ever you're never truly alone." I sighed.

"The way you said that makes it sound that you're often alone. Why is that?" He asked.

"I'll tell you a secret but promise you'll never tell anyone." I said in a serious tone.

"I promise." He replied in his always serious voice.

"When I was a kid, my parents were never really around so it was always me and Jaden. Without him I used to be alone. That's why we're both really close and why I always say that if Jaden gets  
>expelled then I would follow him instantly. No one deserves to be alone." I explained.<p>

"So that's why you freaked out last night. I'm sorry I said that I had no idea." He apologised.

"Don't think about it. I try not to but at times like this I can't help but think about the past." I sighed.

"I understand that you're worried about tomorrow but I've seen you duel and I know that you can win this."

"That has to be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I smiled.

"Well its getting late, I'll see you around." Zane got up and left.

Looks like Zane's found my new hiding spot but strangely I'm okay with that. Maybe he isn't the guy I thought he is, maybe like me he needs someone to talk to. I got up, brushed my jeans and went back to my dorm room. It's funny that this could be the last night that I sleep here.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I couldn't get to sleep, I was too scared about tomorrow. I can't let Jamie down, what if because of me we both lose the duel? Sure she'll act like she's okay with it but she could secretly hate and blame me for the lost. But I have to think positively and trust in my deck. The reason I haven't been hanging out with the gang is because I've been improving my deck and trying to improve my drawing skills. Sure that's what Eggwich day is for but laying your cards facedown on the table like you're playing snap helps. I walked over to my desk and laid all my cards facedown. I closed my eyes and picked up a card, I was hoping that it was Ninja Lady Yae and when I opened my eyes I say that I was right.

The next test I set myself was shuffling the cards so that it was now my deck. I closed my eyes and focused on the cards I wanted to draw. Pot of Greed, Monster Reborn, Lady Ninja Yea, Armour Ninjitsu Art of Freezing, Ninjitsu Art of Decoy and Senior Silver Ninja. I opened my eyes and I had drawn every card I wanted apart from Senior Silver Ninja and Monster Reborn but I was getting there. I knew that if I just focused then I would be a good duelist because I didn't get moved up to Obelisk for no reason. But right now unless I got some sleep I wouldn't be good to help anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

This is it. Today I will either rise or fall but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win this thing. So many people are counting on me like Jaden. I put on my black undershirt, my Slifer top, my black jeans, my red leather ankle boots and my elbow length red leather fingerless gloves. I tied my hair into a ponytail, put my deck in its pouch on my waist and grabbed my duel disk. I was ready to win this thing. I walked to the arena where Zane and I duelled yesterday.

I met Syrus, Jaden and Emily on the stage.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm so pumped." I said brightly.

"Right back at you sis." Jaden grinned.

"Why don't you two be partners instead?" Syrus asked.

"You guys would have a much better chance of winning." Emily agreed.

"Have you two learnt nothing? Syrus, Jaden dueled Zane to help you gain your confidence back and Emily how many times have we gone over our decks?" I stated.

"Jamie's right you guys. Its time to get our game on." Jaden agreed.

Crowler walked to the middle of the stage with a microphone.

"Students and faculty, today is the day that you've finally been waiting for. Will these four students be able to rise up to the occasion or will they be on the first boat home?"

"Bring it on, we're ready for anything that you throwdown." I said confidently.

"Well in that case you can go first." Crowler smirked.

"Jamie I'm a little worried." Emily shivered.

"And so you should be because today we have some transfer students who would love to duel you. Come on in girls."

Two girls wearing Obelisk Blue uniform walked in the stage. One had mid back length dark brown hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. She was shorter than me. The other was like a head shorter then Zane so she was my height; she had blue eyes and black hair with  
>an orange fringe that framed her eyes. She was wearing the guy's version of the uniform.<p>

"Ladies meet Janet Kaiba and Tara Phoenix. Janet is Seto Kaiba's daughter so don't expect her to go easy on you and Tara is Aster Phoenix's younger sister. They are both one of the best duelist's I've come across." Crowler introduced them.

"I can't believe we're practically dueling pro duelists. This is like a dream come true how can I thank you Crowler?" I asked him.

"What?" He and Emily yelled.

"I think I'm going to like you. What do you think Jan?" Tara asked.

"If you ask me she's just setting herself up to lose." Janet replied.

"Get ready to get your game on." I winked at them.

Jaden hugged me, "Good luck sis. I know your going to win this thing."

"Thank you Jay."

Emily and I both moved down the arena so we were both opposite our opponents. Jaden and Syrus sat in chairs by the arena.

"On the left side of the arena we have the magnificent Janet Kaiba and Tara Phoenix. And on the right side we have Emily Blaze and Jamille Yuki." Crowler smirked.

My face paled, how did he find out my real name?

"Dr. Crowler I think you've made a mistake. Her name is Jamie." Jaden corrected him.

"That's not what her file says." Crowler was dangling a file from his fingertips with my name and photo in clear view.

"Jamie what's going on?" Emily asked.

The whole arena was prattling among themselves. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Looks like you've found me out. My real name is Jamille but not even my parents called me that. They were worried that I would hate them for giving me a boys and an improper name when I was older so they named me Jamille. But I've never even gone by that name and as far as I'm aware I'm Jamie not Jamille and if you were trying to embarrass me it's not going to work. Now are you ready to throwdown?" I asked them.

"Nice speech Jamie. Let's duel." Tara smiled.

"Duel."

**J + E: 8000  
>J + T: 8000<strong>

"We all know how this works, first it me then Tara, Emily and Janet finishes." I said.

"Ok then make your move." Janet insisted.

"A good duelist never rushes. Its one of the first things you learn here but if you're in such a rush. I summon Gem-Armadillo (1700 attack/500 defense) and when it is normal summoned I can add any Gem-Monster from my deck to my hand and I chose Gem-Knight Iolite and now I activate Gem-Knight Fusion in order to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia (2900 attack/2500 defense. Now I end with two facedowns." I finished.

Now I feel pretty confident with that opening move but its time to see how good Tara is.

"I summon Sailor Flame (1800 attack/2000 defense) in attack mode and when she is summoned I can special summon Sailor Dark (1300 attack/1000) in defense). Now I activate the spell Flame's Fury. By not attacking I can inflict Sailor Flame's attack as damage to your lifepoints." Tara smiled.

"WHAT!" Emily and I shouted.

Her Sailor Flame looked like a teenager with brown mid back brunette hair, wearing a sailor suit with a red bow, red pleated skirt, white gloves with red, red high heels and a gold tiara with a red stone. Her monster put her fingers together and fireballs hit us. Her Sailor Dark had black pigtails and she was basically wearing a black version of Sailor Flame's outfit.

**J + E: 6200  
>J + T: 8000<strong>

"I'll end with a facedown." She smiled.

Man she is good. But I know Emily will help with a good comeback.

"I summon Strike Ninja (1700 attack/1200 defense) and I equip Fuhma Shuriken to raise his attack by 700 giving him a new attack of 2400 and I end with two facedowns." Emily said.

Interesting move but will it be enough against them?

"I summon Fairy Archer (1400 attack/600 defense) in attack mode and now I activate Ancient Rules which lets me special summon any level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I chose Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 attack/2500 defense) in attack mode. Now I activate my archer's effect, by not attacking with her this turn I can inflict 400 points of damage for each faceup light monster I control and since I have two you lose 800 lifepoints." Janet smirked.

Her archer flew up and shot two arrows at us.

**J + E: 5400  
>J + T: 8000<strong>

I can't believe that Janet summoned the legendary Blue Eyes this has to be a dream come true. This was the signature card of Seto Kaiba and The King of Games was able to beat it several times.

"Now my dragon attacks that ninja with White Lighting." She started before Emily interrupted her.

"I activate Armour Ninjitsu Art of Freezing." Before Tara butted in.

"I activate Trap Jammer which negates your trap so that means this attack goes through."

"That's why I activate Draining Shield which adds your dragons attack points to our lifepoints." I smiled.

**J + E: 8400  
>J + T: 8000<strong>

"No! I end my turn with one facedown." Janet sighed.

"My turn. I summon Rescue Rabbit and banish him so that I can summon my two Gem-Knight Garnets (1900 attack/0 defense). Now I banish Gem-Knight Iolite in order to add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. Now I fuse them to summon Gem-Knight Ruby (2500 attack/1300 defense) and by tributing Zirconia his attack points get added to Ruby's making him 5400 and now I attack Sailor Dark and even though she was in defense you still take damage." I smiled.

**J + E: 8400  
>J + T: 3400<br>**  
>"Now it's your move Tara." I said.<p>

"Good move but let's see you counter this. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards and I summon Sailor Wind (2500 attack/0 defense) and equip Wind Gauntlet which increases her attack by 500 and when  
>there is another Scout on the field then I can attack twice. Attack Ruby and that Ninja with Windy Stream!"<p>

Sailor Wind was wearing the green version of Sailor Flame's outfit except her brown hair was tied in a ponytail.

**J + E: 7300  
>J + T: 2700<strong>

"When Fuhma Shurkien is destroyed you lose 700 lifepoints." Emily smiled.

"Good move Emily." I commented.

"So in case your Ninja was destroyed it was like insurance so we would take damage. Decent enough move but you're still going to lose." Janet jeered.

"Sailor Flame attack directly with Fire Stream!"  
><strong><br>J + E: 5500  
>J + T: 2700<strong>

"I end my turn." Tara finished.

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Strike Ninja and now I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I sacrifice my Ninja in order to summon this card facedown. Now I activate the spell Book of Taiyou to flip my monster in attack mode and since it's Senior Silver Ninja (2300 attack/2200 defense) his effect activates allowing me to summon as many ninja monsters from my graveyard and hand and since I have one of each I summon two monsters in defense. Now I equip Fuhma Shuriken to raising his attack to 3000 and now I attack your dragon so both monsters are destroyed and you lose 700 lifepoints." Emily said triumphantly.

"I activate Negate Attack which obviously negates your attack and since you have no more cards in your hand I guess it's my turn. I activate Pot of Greed so I draw two cards and I summon Hysteric Angel (1800 attack/500 defense). I again activate the effect of Fairy Archer and since I have three light monsters you lose 1200 lifepoints."

**J + E: 4300  
>J + T: 2700<br>**  
>"I will now Jamille directly with Blue Eyes." She said but before the move could connect I activated my facedown.<p>

"I activate Mirror Force which destroys every monster on my opponents side of the field which includes Tara's as well as yours." I smiled.

"You're going to pay dearly for that but now I end my turn." Janet sneered.

"I activate Card of Sanctity which allows us all to draw six cards."

I did this to help Emily since she had an empty hand.

"Now I activate Polymerisation in order to fuse from my hand Gem-Knight Crystal and Senior Silver Ninja in order to summon Crystal Ninja (2100 attack/1500 defense) and since Fuhma Shuriken was sent to the graveyard you lose 700 lifepoints and Crystal Ninja's special ability is that as long as he's on the field you can't activate any spell or trap cards. Now attack them directly!" I commanded.

Crystal Ninja looked like a ninja wearing a black body suit that was encrusted with crystals. He jumped into the air and threw a shurkien at Tara.

**J + E: 4300  
>J + T: 0<strong>

The whole crowd was screaming with joy cheering me and Emily's name. Me and Emily were hugging each other and jumping for joy.

"We're not expelled!" I yelled.

We went over to Tara and Janet,

"We should duel again sometime that sure was fun. You two sure have mad skills." I said holding out my hand.

Tara smiled and shook my hand, "Your right, but since I go here now I guess we'll be dueling pretty soon."

"Tara I can't believe you lost." This girl cried.

"Cheer up Vi; I had to lose at some point. Not all of us can be pro duelists like Aster." She hugged Vi.

Vi had shoulder length black hair with blue eyes and she was my height. She had fair skin and she was so adorable and she was wearing the Obelisk girl's uniform.

"This is my sister Violet or as I like to call her, Vi. She's 14 but we're kinda like a package duel where ever I go she goes. That's why they made an allowance for her." Tara explained.

"I getcha, I have a twin brother and if either one of us left then the other one of us would follow. In fact, Jaden! Come here for a sec!" I called him.

He came up to me and Tara and he smiled at her.

"So you're the one who dueled my sister. Awesome deck! You really know how to throw down." Jaden complimented her.

"Aw you're sweet. I'll be interested to see how your duel goes." Tara replied.

"I never doubted you're for a second." Jaden hugged me.

"Neither did I. Even though the situation looked dull and dreary I knew that the duel wasn't over until my lifepoints were gone. Good luck Jaden."

"Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki. Step forward for the second tag team elimination match," Crowler announced.

I patter Syrus on the back and sat down next to Emily in the bleachers.

"Come on Syrus. Jamie and Emily did it and so can we."

"Ok then," he replied, but less confidently.

"Since we're all ready, allow me to present our second guest tag team duo," Crowler spoke into the microphone.

Two men jumped onto the stage. They did a series of flips and then landed on the side of the platform opposite Jaden and Syrus. They were almost identical. Both were bald, had a strange Chinese symbol on their foreheads and wore Chinese style robes. The only noticeable difference was that one wore orange and the other green.

"Who're they?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

"Those are the Paradox Brothers! Oh my gosh your so lucky Jaden. Your dueling tag team legends, the last person they ever dueled were Joey Wheeler and the King of Games, Yugi Moto!" I yelled.

The crowd looked at me all funny, "What? I read a lot of books okay! The orange one is Para and the green one is Dox."

"Salutations you fools," the orange one greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel," the other rhymed.

"The King of Games Yugi?" Syrus looked surprised.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Para said.

"And on with the duel," Dox filled in.

"We didn't come here to talk..."

"We came, to destroy you!"

"Crowler," Sheppard called out. "Don't you think this is going a bit far?"

"No, not at all. It's like I said. They broke a big time rule, so they should face big time opponents. And besides, the last two won their match, so Jaden and Syrus still have a chance. Come now, we can't send the brothers back now, they've come so far."

"Oh, what does it matter? You're the one paying their travel costs." Crowler looked surprised.

"Jaden, I'll leave it up to you. Good luck."

"These guys couldn't even beat male pattern baldness. So there's no way they're gonna be able to beat us."

"Oh how wonderfully clever," Crowler said, not amused. Then he spoke into the microphone again. "Duellists, prepare to battle." The Slifers and their opponents readied themselves. "The rules for this tag team duel will be the same as the last one. No sharing of strategies, advice and card not in play. But you may use what's already on your partner's field. Understood?"

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"Then let the duel begin," at that, Crowler hopped off the stage.

**P + D: 8000  
>J + S: 8000<strong>

"Get your games on," Jaden said as the four duellists started their disks and drew their starting cards.

"Here goes. I summon Gyroid (1000 attack/1000 defense)in attack mode."

A small, blue cartoonish helicopter appeared in front of him.

"And that's all for now."

"You must be joking," Para commented. "I'm surprised that that thing even has an attack mode. This on the other hand, Jirai Gumo (2200 attack/100 defense)."

A large brown spider appeared opposite of the little helicopter.

"What? An overgrown bug?" Jaden remarked. "This is nothing my deck won't be able to squash. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense), defense mode." The female fire hero kneeled down before Jaden.

"The best defense you fool is a strong offense. Kaiser Seahorse, attack mode (1700 attack/1650 defense)."

A blue and purple aquatic warrior with a double ended spear and a shield stood up on Dox's field.

"I choose to play a spell card, Tribute Doll! To activate it, I must sacrifice a monster on our field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his."

Para gave his brother a nod to go ahead. "Farewell Jirai Gumo."

Black vines emerged from the spell and crushed the big spider.

"I can now summon a level seven monster this turn. And I choose the wind guard, Kazejin (2400 attack/2200 defense)!" A green head with a strange symbol of it and a pair of arms appeared in a gust of wind.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team. Now that's tag duelling," Bastion commented.

"Would you mind trying to not sound so impressed Bastion?" Alexis asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But Alexis it is impressive." I stated.

"Who's side are you on?" she asked.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?"

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words you're lame."

"And if they think this is starting to get gruelling..."

"Then wait until I give them a true schooling," Dox finished the rhyming.

"I play Dark Designator. Thanks to this magic card, any monster I call out that's in my brother's deck is immediately put into his hand."

He put on a look as if he were thinking.

"Now let me see... Sanga of the Thunder."

"What do you know, its right here, ready to tear them asunder."

"The duel is just starting..." Para said tauntingly.

"Yet it is almost done," Dox filled in.

"For your demise has already begun," they spoke the last part simultaneously.

"Don't worry Sy, they're just saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme," Jaden attempted to reassure him.

Poor Jaden, he's unfortunately wrong. Because if Kazejin and Sanga are already summoned then next up is Suijin. If all three monsters are summoned then that spells colossal trouble for Jaden and Syrus.

"Wadda you think Jaden? If we just quit right now, we'll have some extra time to pack up all of our stuff. So... shall we?" Syrus suggested.

"The only thing we're packing is some serious duelling punch," Jaden replied in his usual cheery voice. "I'm telling you, we'll beat these guys Sy."

"You know what Jaden, you're right," he said, more determined than before.

"All aboard, I summon Steamroid in attack mode."

A cartoonish steam train appeared beside the helicopter.

"And I also play this, Polymerisation. So I'm gonna fuse my Steamroid and Gyroid together to create the ultimate engine that could, Steam Gyroid (2200 attack/1600 defense)."

The two machines swirled around each other and when they were done, there was a combination that looked more like Steamroid, but with a slightly different look and helicopter blades around its mid section.

"Now that's locomotion."

"Not a bad monster," Bastion commented. "But not exactly on the same level as Kazejin."

"They need every piece of help they can get Bastion." I replied.

"See, you guys made a mistake in all that team work," Syrus pointed out. "By sacrificing Jirai Gumo, you left your brother completely defenceless. Meaning I can attack him directly."

"Uhh Sy?" Jaden tried to warn him.

And so he should the effect of Kazejin allows it to block Syrus' attack.

"Steam Gyroid, attack Para directly."

"An attack!" he said surprised.

"Got that right!"

The gray machine advanced forward, the blades spinning around itself.

"If you please brother,"

"It'd be my pleasure indeed brother. Kazejin, defend with squall barricade,"

Dox commanded his green monster. Obeying the command, it placed itself between Para and the incoming Steam Gyroid and pushed it back by blowing wind from its mouth.

"Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It brings down your damage to zero, without even a fight."

"So I goofed," Syrus said in realization.

Crowler was giggling at seeing Syrus' performance. "Do these two actually think they have a chance at beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks? Ha! Now they even have me doing it."

"Forget it Sy," Jaden tried to cheer him up. "No biggie."

"He's right Syrus, don't give up hope up. This duel won't be over until all your lifepoints are gone!" I shouted.

"I set down one facedown and end my turn." Syrus concluded.

"At last a smart move," Para said. "My turn. I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo."

The big brown spider reappeared in front of him.

"And I'll also activate another spell card. Tribute Doll."

"Not again!" Syrus moaned.

"Yes again! And again I will use it to sacrifice Jirai, so that I can summon yet another level seven monster. The guard of water, Suijin (2500 attack/2400 defense).

The spider was once again wrapped by black vines and destroyed. And blue monster that looked like a pair of legs with a head in the mid section, on which was another strange symbol, appeared on the field.

"And I am not done yet. Mind if I borrow a monster brother?"

"Please, that's why he's there."

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse." The named monster was covered in dark fire as Para spoke.

"In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one," Dox explained.

"That means he's gonna summon Sanga!" I informed everyone.

This means I am now able to summon the guard of thunder, Sanga."

A brown and red torso with arms and a face in the middle materialized next to the blue monster.

"I know what brother, when they come together as one. Prepare yourselves. I sacrifice Suijin the guard of water, Kazejin the guard of wind and Sanga the guard of thunder. So that I can now summon the ultimate monster. Gate Guardian (3700 attack/3450 defense).

The three monsters were surrounded by light and when it faded away, there stood a giant creature. Its upper body and arms were made of Sanga, the mid section was Kazejin without the arms and the waist below was Suijin.

"Gate Guardian!" Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden was surprised, "He's gi-normous!"

"Just wait until you see his attack. Destroy Steam Gyroid. Tidal Surge Attack."

The bottom part gathered water, while the upper harnessed thunder. The mid section combined the two elements with wind and shot it out towards Syrus' machine. The fusion monster was overcome in a second and the blast passed through it and hit Syrus.

**P + D: 8000  
>J + S: 6450<br>**  
>"This isn't a duel, its target practice for the Paradox brothers," Bastion said.<p>

"And Syrus is the bull's eye." I moaned.

"He's just made a few bad moves, that's all," Alexis attempted to remain positive.

"Let's just hope that Jaden can make up for them," Emily added. "Because as good as he is, he'll need Syrus to win this."

"The match just started, they've got time to turn this thing around," I said.

"I know it hurts…"

"And unfortunately for you, it only gets worse."

"If it gets as bad as this rhyming then we're in serious trouble," Syrus whined.

Crowler was extremely happy. He wasn't hiding his joy because I knew he hated me and Jaden.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Let's take this thing down!" Jaden shouted.

"I can't wait to see you try, so I will end my turn with a facedown card," Para smirked.

"Then it's time to go to work! Here goes. First, I'm gonna summon the Elemental Hero Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense)"

The large stone warrior appeared next to the female fire hero.

"Then I'll play Polymerization. So I can fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to create, the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000 attack/2500 defense) in defense mode.

The two designated monsters were sucked in the vortex and came out as one. The new hero had a feminine look, wore armour resembling Clayman's body, a helmet, a red shield on the left arm and the right one was a missile launcher. She kneeled down in front of Jaden.

"Yeah, she's bad, but not as bad as that Gate Guardian," Syrus pointed out. "She only has 2500 defense points, that guardian's attack points are 3750. Blaster will get blasted."

"Don't sweat it, that's what her special ability's for Sy. When she's in defense mode, Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly."

"Our lifepoints!" Para and Dox exclaimed in shock.

"Now go Rampart Blaster. Blast them with Rampart Barrage."

The armoured female hero shot two missiles from her arm, each hitting one of the brothers.

"Sure, it's only half the points you'd normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what're you gonna do?"  
><strong><br>P + D: 7000  
>J + S: 6450<strong>

"A lucky move," Dox muttered.

"Luck? More like skill!" I shouted.

"All right, we're back in this thing!" Syrus smiled.

"Sy, we were never out of it!"

"My turn," Dox announced. "I'm activating the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush. And I'm equipping it to our Gate Guardian. Now when he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points, come straight out of your lifepoints."

"Now so fast," Syrus barged in. "You forget, I have a facedown card. Now I'm activating, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one spell or trap card out in play. And I'm gonna use it on the card you just played, Fairy Meteor Crush."

A tornado emerged from Syrus' magic card and sped towards Gate Guardian.

"You fell right into my trap!" Para's facedown card flipped up as he spoke.

"I activate Judgement of Anubis. Foolish boy, this allows me to stop your spell simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze."

The tornado thinned out until there was nothing left of it.

"But wait, there's more to it than that. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures."

Rampart Blaster exploded.

"And then its attack points are dealt back to you. Pretty cool special feature!" Dox explained.

**P + D: 7000  
>J + S: 4450<strong>

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, but in fact the wall's right in front of you."

A gray brick wall came together in front of Dox. It had a face in the middle and pipes that made up its arms.

It's called Defense Wall (0 attack/2100 defense). And as long as it's in defense mode, all the monsters you have can attack only him."

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense. Almost flawless," Bastion commented.

"I get it!" Alexis said, annoyed at him "Now are you gonna be quiet or should I move?"

"Alexis, don't blame Bastion. He's just stating the facts." I scolded her.

"It's your turn," Dox pointed out to Syrus. "What're you waiting for?"

"Uhh, to be honest, a miracle," Syrus mumbled to himself. He looked disappointedly at the card he drew. "I summon Cycroid, in uhh, defense mode." An orange, one-eyed bicycle appeared on Syrus' field with its handlebars in a defensive position. (1000) 'Aww man, Jaden's looking at me, I can feel it. I know it's a weak monster, but it's the best I can do right now.'

"You summon a bike?" Para said mockingly. "Well it's about to get a major flat. Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack." The giant once again combined water, thunder, wind and fired it from its mid section's mouth. The elements crashed through the bike who futilely tried to defend itself. "And don't forget about the effect of the Fairy Meteor Crush. The difference between Gate Guardian's attack points and your monster's defense points come straight out of your life-points."

The giant charged up its attack again and shot it out at Syrus, who cried out as he was hit.

**P + D: 7000  
>J + S: 1700<strong>

"Your lifepoints are falling..."

"Your game play's appalling..."

"There is nothing left to do except give up and start bawling."

Jaden's face was hidden as he was looking at his feet. Jaden's not going to give up because I know him to well for that.

"What's Jaden doing?" Alexis wondered.

"He isn't giving up is he?" Chumley asked.

"With what they've been put through so far..." Bastion muttered.

"Jaden will never give up. I know him too well for that. He's not going to give up until he has no more lifepoints." I said determinedly.

"Look at the field. It's two monsters to none," Bastion pointed out. "It's a simple calculation to figure... they'll be knackered."

"Nice going Bastion," Alexis said sarcastically. "Now you're putting them down using words I can't even understand."

"What does knackered mean?" Chumley enquired.

"It's British slang for either tired or doomed." I replied.

Suddenly Jaden moved his head up and was grinning.

"Well, well. The Slifer Red forges ahead," Para remarked upon seeing Jaden's look.

"When a smart duelist would have fled," Dox filled in.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish that the academy had made us Slifers orange. Then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes."

"Forget about our rhyming…"

"Just focus more on your card play."

"For the partner you have…"

"To win you have a long way."

Syrus moaned at their words. "Don't you listen to em Sy. OK?"

"But they're right."

"No they aren't Sy. Know why? Cause you're gonna be the one to take that thing down," Jaden pointed to the Gate Guardian. "So let's go. First, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode."

The gold and blue hero appeared in a shower of electricity.

"And next, I'm gonna equip him with this, Spark Blaster." A small rectangular gun materialized in Sparkman's hand.

"With each blast fired, I can change the battle mode of any monster I choose. And I'll start with, Gate Guardian. Take a knee; you're going to defense mode."

The electric hero shot a blast from its weapon that coursed over the giant monster, forcing it to drop down and cross its arms.

"You must be a fool. When Gate Guardian's on defense he never tires. Your situations just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire, the Defense Wall we played you have yet to retire."

"Yeah, great. I'm just gonna thrown down a facedown and end my turn."

"Fine then, my draw. I'll simply place one card facedown. No more, no less. Brother, you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best."

"For I'm quite sure that next turn I'll' win us this contest."

"Aww man," Syrus moaned. "Jaden, you heard them. Next turn they're gonna take us out. They're no point to me even drawing. If I just give up maybe they'll let you have a rematch then."

"Listen to me Syrus. One draw, that's all it takes to turn an entire duel around. You remember what happened last time you had one draw right? There's no such thing as a last draw. Cause with the right card, you can always get another draw."

"But…"

"No buts about it. Make your move pal. I know you can do it Sy. It's all up to you."

"I summon Drilloid (1600 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode."

A purple and beige cartoonish machine erupted from the ground. It had tracks and a drill on its front, as well as on its arms.

"And guess what? When Drilloid fight a monster in defense mode, it's automatically destroyed."

The two brother's eyes' widened at this.

"So open wide!" Syrus' machine sped in the direction of the Gate Guardian. Halfway through, Defense Wall interspersed itself in its path, but was destroyed when the drill broke it down.

"A nice try," Para commented.

"But not nice enough," Dox finished.

"Gate Guardian still stands…"

"Despite your best stuff."

"But that wasn't his best stuff. Right Sy?"

"Yep. But now that your Defense Wall's been reduced to rubble, you'll get it. Or at least a certain monster will anyway. I activate the spell Shield Crush."

A magic card appeared on Syrus' field. It showed a beam a green energy crashing through a shield.

"And just like the name says, it destroys any monster that's trying to hide in defense mode. Like, that Gate Guardian."

A blast of green energy shot out from Syrus' spell card. It crashed over the giant monster, overcoming it quickly.

"Gate Guardian is cooked," Para said.

"I can hardly look," Dox added.

"Nice going Sy, the bigger they brawl, the harder they fall."

"Go Jay and Sy!" I cheered and the crowd mimicked my cheers.

"Okay. I play one card facedown and end my turn." Syrus looked at Jaden. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Hey, thank you for the sweet move."

"Mind if we join in on all the praise you two?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying Gate Guardian, we should really… thank you." Their two opponents looked confused at their words.

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger. And it's true. After all, we haven't been destroyed and we're about to become more powerful than ever. I play Dark Element. This spell card can activate whenever Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. Now by paying half our lifepoints, we can summon a monster that can't be beat in battle."

**P + D: 3500  
>J + S: 1200<strong>

Dark energy surrounded the magic card and went into the graveyard section of Para's disk. It came back out and then formed a vortex in the ground, from which arose a monster as gigantic as the first. It was a huge muscled man wearing black armour, an unusual helmet and carrying a large double sided axe. From the waist down, instead of legs was a big mechanical spider.

"Dark Guardian (3800 attack/3800 defense)!"

"Invincible in battle and has that many attack points!" Bastion exclaimed.

"This is bad," Syrus said.

"Guardian, attack Drilloid with, Axe Slash Bash."

"That's it," Bastion cried out. "If this connects they'll lose."

"Jaden!"

"Syrus!"

"Uh oh!"

The guardian swung its axe, producing a massive energy wave aimed at the monster, "Farewell," Para said.

"Not yet," Jaden stepped in. "I reveal my facedown Hero Barrier. Sorry fellas, but this lets me stop one of your attacks so long as I have an Elemental Hero out. And as you can see, Sparkman is standing tall."

A blue shield surrounded Drilloid, stopping the attack right in its tracks.

"Now that was a close one," I sighed.

"An impressive trap card."

"I never quite thought they'd be so hard."

"I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"Has kept up his guard."

"Quite right brother. He won't be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish them off next turn."

"And this duel will be ours."

Syrus sunk to his knees in despair.

"Chin up Sy," Jaden said cheeringly. "This match isn't over yet."

"But Jay…"

"But nothing Pal. Stand up."

Syrus managed to make himself stand up.

"It looks like the boy still wants to proceed."

"Really? I thought surely for mercy he would plead."

"No, he would need smarts to know when to concede."

"Can it you two!" Jaden said as he drew. "It's my turn. And I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. So I get two more cards from my deck. And next I'll play Fusion Gate. With this, I don't need Polymerization. I can summon all the fusion monsters I want. So I'm gonna start by fusing Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman and why don't we throw Sparkman in as well."

Sparkman turned into a yellow light, Avian a green one and Bubbleman a blue one. "All to create, wait for it…"

The three lights swirled around each other. And there he is. The Elemental Hero Tempest (2800 attack/2800 defense)."

The new monster was a muscular man wearing blue armour, had untamed green hair and a blue visor covering his eyes. He had wide green wings with white metallic feathers and in the place of his right forearm, was a silver cannon.

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed. And since in battle he can't be destroyed…"

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this! Skyscraper." Jaden inserted the named card into his disk and tall city buildings appeared around them.

"Ever hear that you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true, cause now my Elemental Hero Tempest gets an extra 1000 attack points (3800 attack/2800 defense) because it's weaker than Dark Guardian."

"What the…"

"Now, Hero Tempest, attack with Powerhouse Plummet."

The winged hero charged up its cannon and dove at the enemy. It slammed its arm into the giant and released the pent up energy, causing winds to kick up around them.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he can't be beat. Your Elemental Hero Tempest has been wasted. So just accept…"

"Your defeat."

"Sy, can you spare a card?" Jaden asked his partner.

"Sure."

"I use Tempest's special ability." Syrus' facedown card disappeared.

"Sorry you guys, but so long as sacrifice one of our spells or traps, Tempest isn't destroyed."

The two monsters still intact, Jaden's hero distanced himself and flew back to his side of the field.

"I don't get it. Was Jaden hoping for a tie?" Alexis asked.

"No, I get it. He and Syrus can't communicate so he's trying to tell Syrus something." I whispered.

"Jaden…"

"Hey trust me. It's all good. This'll all work out if you play the right card come your turn."

"If he has a next turn," Dox said as he drew. "I play the trap card, One-on-One Fight! Thought I'm sure you'd prefer to run and hide, this forces both our strongest monsters to do battle. So I hope that your Elemental Hero Tempest is up for a rematch."

"But why?" Syrus asked. "It'll only end up in a tie again. What's the point of attacking?"

"I have my reasons."

"And they're sneaky ones," Alexis commented. "For Tempest to keep tying Dark Guardian, Jaden will have to keep sacrificing cards."

"And whatever edge they give him," Bastion added.

"But the only card they've got out is Skyscraper," Chumley said. "Which means…?"

"Well, I hate to do it, but I have no choice. Guess I gotta get rid of Skyscraper."

The buildings crumbled down, causing Tempest to lose his extra points.

"So you saved your monster," Dox said. "But not your lifepoints."

The energy waves from Dark Guardian passed through the flying hero and hit Syrus and Jaden."

**P + D: 3500  
>J + S: 200<br>**  
>"That's all for me."<p>

"But I give you my guarantee…"

"Next turn this duel will be our, just wait and see."

"All right Sy, it's up to you. Just remember what I said."

"Oh right."

"Got it Sy?"

"I think."

He was staring up at the bleachers so I followed his gaze and he was looking at Zane. When did he get there?

"Here we go," he said as he drew his card. "Ok, first off, I sacrifice Drilloid, to summon UFOroid (1200 attack/1200 defense)."

The drilling machine disappeared and was replaced by a simple flying saucer with the same cartoonish look as Syrus' other monsters.

"And also, I activate the spell card Power Bond. This lets me fusion summon a machine type monster. And I have just the two monsters in mind. Jaden, do you mind?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours."

"Then I'll combine UFOroid with Tempest, to create UFOroid Fighter.

The flying saucer transformed into a hovering platform which Tempest stood on.

"And it gets better. His attack points are the sum total of the attack points of both monsters fused (4000 attack)

"I matter not, so stop your ceaseless prattle."

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle."

"That may be, but, it doesn't really matter. Cause Power Bond has a special effect that doubles my Roid Fighter's attack points." Tempest cried out as he was powered up (8000 attack).

"8000 attack points!" the brothers said, stunned.

"Sure, your monster will survive the attack, but you can't say the same thing about your lifepoints. Now let's go. Roid Fighter, attack. Cosmic Flux Blast."

The monster shot a blast of blue energy that hit Dark Guardian. The enemy monster let out a cry as it passed through him, going on to hit the Paradox brothers.

**P + D: 0  
>J + S: 200<strong>

"Way to go!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Emily cheered.

"Well, well, they've won. I'm getting more impressed every day," Bastion had a smile as he spoke.

"I'm just happy that Jaden get's to stay here," Alexis said.

"Jaden and Syrus you mean?" I asked.

"Well yes, Syrus too, of course. I just said Jaden because… well… I just thought his name first."

"You sure it isn't for anything else?" I asked mischievously.

"Let's go and congratulate them." Alexis quickly got up.

We all ran down to Jaden and I gave him a huge hug.

"I never doubted you for a second." I said.

"I agree," Chancellor Sheppard said. "You all proved to everyone that you have the skills and more importantly, the will to be a part of the academy. You're all here to stay."

"Oh and you guys," Jaden talked to the defeated brothers. "Let me just say it was a great honour. And if you ever want a rematch, just holler."

"Yep and maybe I'll duel with Jaden." I said brightly.

"Well said you two," Sheppard commented. "And I'm sure it'll be even better written."

Jaden's eyes bulged outward. "I'd like a three page report from all of you," he addressed me, Jaden, Syrus and Emily.

"I want to read all about what you've learned in your tag duels. And how it helped you realize that trespassing into the abandoned dorm was wrong."

Jaden's shoulders fell down at hearing the requirements. "Talk about a bummer."

"How about ten pages? And single spaced too."

"I'll make sure they'll get it done Chancellor," Banner assured him.

"Ten whole pages!" he cried out. "How can I write all that? I've never even read that much."

"Stop exaggerating. I'll help you, though it's going to be a bit of a stretch." I scratched my head.

Syrus and Emily looked hopeful as well, "Fine I'll help you guys as well." I sighed.

"Ten whole pages!" Jaden continued on his rant. "Single spaced? It'll take beyond forever!"

"Cheer up Jaden," Chumley said. "At least we're all here to stay."

The crowd applauded for us all. Jaden's bad mood faded away suddenly. He gave the crowd a two fingered salute. "That's game!"

Several hours later at 7:30pm

"And that is why I have learnt never to explore the abandoned dorm again… annnnnd done." I sighed.

Emily, Syrus and Jaden sighed.

"That was pure evil!" Jaden moaned.

"But at least we're finally done." I smiled.

"Finally, this had to be the worst day ever except from dueling of course." Emily said.

"Actually I think I preferred this over dueling." Syrus piped up.

"Come on, we should hand this in to Chancellor Sheppard." I said getting up.

"How about tomorrow?" Jaden asked.

I was about to disagree but my knees gave out.

"I agree, well see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night." they all left me.

When they had left I untied my ponytail, it had finally reached the point of being uncomfortable. My hand was cramping up and I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. But tonight was a beautiful night and I just had to get some fresh air. I left my room and ran outside where the night air greeted me. I had a pretty good view of the lighthouse where I could see Zane. He could see me as well so I gave him a wave. He gestured for me to come see him so I ran to the lighthouse. When I came up to him I was catching my breath since I was breathless from the running.

"You lied to me." he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You said that your real name was Jamie, Jamille." he smirked.

"Like I said I go by Jamie and call me anything else and you're going to die." I threatened him.

We stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"I see you didn't get expelled." Zane started.

"That's a bit obvious is it not?" I asked him.

He smiled a little bit. It actually suited his face but he looked different since he was always stone faced.

"Why don't you smile more often? It suits you." I commented.

"You should only smile if you're generally happy. Otherwise people won't appreciate it when your truly happy." he replied.

"But I smile all the time, does that mean you don't appreciate it? Hang on; let me do my Zane face."

I did my best impression of Zane's normal face. I thought it was a good impression but he burst out laughing which was pretty infectious so I started to laugh as well.

"Don't laugh at me. That's what you look like but probably more cooler." I spluttered in between laughs.

"So that's how you view me?" he asked.

"As a stone faced guy who has no heart? Pretty much." I admitted.

"I have a heart." he protested.

"So when was the last time you used it? Certainly not yesterday when you were mean to Missy." I pointed out.

"After three years of her saying that she 'loves' me wouldn't you get annoyed? She even has a picture of me that she wears in a locket around her neck. But I don't get what she means, how can she love me if she doesn't know me?" Zane asked exasperated.

"Maybe she's in love with the idea of you. I mean best duelist in the entire academy, the guy everyone wants to be. What's not to like?" I asked him until I realised what I just said.

I was mentally kicking myself.

"Exactly, by being the best everyone looks up to me. Everyone expects me not to win every time I duel."

"But dueling isn't about winning. It's about having fun, making new friends and respecting your cards. Every time I duel I try not to think about the possible outcomes, the only thing I focus on is having fun and you should too. It really helps you enjoy life more." I said solemnly.

That was when Zane looked into my face and stared into my eyes.

"I agree with you." he replied.

His face was pretty close to mine so without thinking I leaned in and kissed him. I wasn't very sure if he was kissing back do after a few seconds I quickly pulled away and blushed tremendously. Zane appeared to be quite speechless and his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Zane. I don't know what came over me." I apologised while backing away.

He quickly composed himself and tried to approach me,

"Jamie…"

"I have to go!" I shouted before sprinting away.

What have I just done?

* * *

><p><strong>So since yesterday I have received 11 reviews and true to my word I updated soon. Here's the boring stuff like the OC card effects and the Sailor cards are a parody of the Sailor Scout's out of Sailor Moon. So if anyone's seen or read the anime or manga then the cards look like the Sailor Scout's. Nyx'sBlackRose owns the Phoenix sisters and the Scout cards since she came up them. There's more scout monsters but they will be revealed later. I came up with the two spell cards but again we'll be seeing more spell and trap cards that were thought up by Nyx'sBlackRose. Janet Kaiba belongs to K5Rakitan and will be a more common character. I made up Crystal Ninja though and I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Gi Oh GX. The attribute for the scouts are in their names.<strong>

**Sailor Flame/Sailor Mars: Level 4**

**Attack: 1800**

**Defense: 2000**

**Effect: When Sailor Flame is summoned you can special summon Sailor Dark from your hand.**

**Sailor Dark/Sailor Mini Moon: Level 3**

**An older version of Sailor Mini Moon except with black hair, silver eyes and black coloured uniform.**

**Attack: 1300**

**Defense: 1000**

**No effect**

**Sailor Wind/Sailor Jupiter: Level 4**

**Attack: 2500**

**Defense: 0**

**Effect: When more than one scout is on the field this card can attack twice.**

**Flame's Fury: Normal Spell**

**Sailor Flame's face close up with her hands clenched together and her two index fingers sticking up with fireballs surrounding it.**

**Effect: Can only be used on Sailor Flame and allows you to inflict her attack points as damage to your opponents lifepoints as long as Sailor Flame doesn't attack this turn.**

**Wind Gauntlet: Equip Spell**

**Sailor Wind wearing a green leather coloured gauntlet on her right hand.**

**Effect: Equip to Sailor Wind to increase her attack points by 500.**

**Crystal Ninja: Level 7**

**Fusion material monsters: Gem-Knight Crystal + One Ninja Monster**

**Attack: 2100**

**Defense: 1500**

**Effect: Cannot affected by opponents trap or magic cards.**

**Can you believe that Jamie finally kissed Zane but ran away before she could hear what he had to say? Will Zane end up returning her feelings in the next chapter or will he realise how he feels about her when it's too late? Thanks to those special people who gave me those great ideas for this chapter and if you felt the tag duel between Jamie was too lacking well I'm sorry but my brain is being fried and other stuff. I look forward to all the reviews and ideas for the next chapter. If you have any questions about what happens to Jamie in this story such as her changing her deck or having an evil spirit like Jaden has Yubel don't be afraid to PM me for more details since I love chatting to my readers who have more on one occasion giving me great ideas and here's the list:**

**Witch of Tragedies: I told you I would eventually give you props.**

**Mewtwomaster58: I liked the idea of Zane saving Jamie from that fall in the library.**

**Nyx'sBlackRose: You came up with the Phoenix sisters and Chazz's sister (You'll see her soon folks)**

**The LightOfDarkness95: You helped with Zane and Jamie's pairing and the possibilities of what happens when he leaves.**

**The Darkness Is Alive: You inspired the last bit of this chapter.**

**K5Rakitan: Loyal reviewer/a good person to talk to. Plus letting me borrow Janet from her story isn't any easy thing for an author to do so thank you.**

**Kanna's Master: The idea of Alexis and Atticus having another sibling is pretty awesome and it was one of the most popular ideas on the poll.**

**Lightning-Ellie: She is the one who owns Ellie 'Love doctor' Truesdale and its debatable if she is as bad as Atticus or if they are the same. Anyway she is one of the best people I like to talk to about my fanfic's and because of her I would have had troubles with some chapters. So here's a shout out.**

**Blakroze: Own's Emily and she has been a loyal reviewer from chapter 1.**

**That's everyone from the top of my head and I would like to thank all the reviewers who have never failed to encourage me or bring a smile to my face. Till next time everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dueling for Zane

**Hello and Happy New Years Eve. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and this chapter isn't one of those long chapters I've written. But I'm still sure you're going to find it interesting so now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Missy's POV<strong>

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Who does that Slifer think she is? Kissing my Zane! How dare she touch my beloved? She's going to die! Now I'm glad that I went for a night walk or else I never would have seen this.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

**Jamie's POV  
><strong>  
>I really wished I didn't have to get out of bed this morning. Sure I had done the homework but by leaving this room it increases the chance of me bumping into Zane.<p>

"Kuri, Kuri." Kuribon suddenly appeared.

"Hey partner, I really wish I didn't have to leave this morning." I whispered.

"Kuri?"

"Yes it's because of Zane." I sighed.

"Kuri, Kuri, Kuri, Kuri."

"He is not just a boy! He's the best duelist in the entire school which makes him really popular. Whereas I'm just barely getting through school." I snapped.

"Kuri, Kuri." she practically ordered.

"Fine I'm getting up, you broke me down." I got out of bed.

"Kuri." she said triumphantly before disappearing.

I changed into my uniform, grabbed my deck and took my report. I made my way to Chancellor Sheppard's office. I knocked on his door and I heard a 'come in' so I walked in. He was writing but the moment he saw me he instantly stopped and smiled at me.

"What can I do for you Jamie?" he asked me.

I held out my report in front of me, "One ten page report on why I shouldn't have explored the abandoned dorm and what I have learnt through tag dueling." I replied.

"Perfect, hand it here."

I handed it to him and instead of leaving I stood in front of his desk.

"Is something the matter Jamie?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could demote me back to Slifer." I whispered while looking at the floor.

"Did you just say you want to be moved back to Slifer?" he asked, confused.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's an odd request, could you tell me why?" he asked.

"I know I've been in Obelisk for only a week and a bit but I don't feel like I belong there." I explained.

"But Obelisk is the highest ranking dorm. Not to mention you're not the only girl in that dorm. I don't think anyone's ever asked me this before. Are you definitely sure? I mean have you thought thoroughly about this?" he asked me.

"Yes sir, I'm extremely sure." I replied.

"But if I demote you then it's going to be to Ra Yellow. I don't want your potential to go to waste and you earned the right to be in Obelisk but if this is what you want…"

I smiled and did a small bow, "Thank you sir."

"Just don't forget to stop off by Ms Dorothy's shop to pick up your new uniform." he insisted.

"Sure, why not? Goodbye sir." I said before leaving.

Sure I wasn't going to be in Slifer Red but being in Ra Yellow has to be better then Obelisk Blue. I'm not moving down because of Zane, I'm moving down because I don't belong with the elite. I walked to Dorothy's shop to collect my new uniform because after getting drenched in water because the Obelisk boys didn't know I was in Obelisk really changes your view in things. I was so deep in my thoughts that when I saw this Obelisk girl with mahogany coloured hair I didn't think she was talking to me when she screamed, "You bitch." at me.

I stopped and looked at the girl. I recognised her as Missy, the girl who shouted at me from the bleachers when I dueled Zane. I looked around the whole corridor and it was empty apart from me and her.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"What did I say about going near my precious Zane?" she demanded.

She sure looked strange, she wore pink high heels, shiny black leather leggings, a gold bangle around her left ankle, her uniform top was slightly open and it exposed her belly button and her skirt was sooo short. Her face was caked in makeup but she was kinda pretty. Around her neck was a locket which was probably the with Zane's face in it. Her hair was really strange since it was like split into two separate bits and by her face were two plaits that went down to her shoulder. It was really bizarre.

"Zane doesn't belong to you. He's his own person." I rolled my eyes.

"He loves me and how dare you even go near him? I saw you kissing him last night by the lighthouse." she sneered.

My eyes widened. No! What if Jaden and everyone else finds out?

"Last night was a mistake. As far as I'm concerned it never happened and I'll stay away from Zane." I tried to leave but Missy grabbed my shoulder.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily." Suddenly she slapped me on my right cheek.

I swear I could see stars, it was that hard. So I did the only logical thing and slapped her back. Her head snapped back and her eyes were filled with rage. I instantly regretted hitting her.

"You sad, pathetic loser." she said each word slowly and hatefully.

"You're calling me sad? At least I don't wear a locket with a picture of Zane in it or fantasise on what's never going to happen." I shot back.

I shouldn't have said that because one minute she was on the other side of the room and the next I was running through the corridors trying to escape from her.

"Help me! Somebody! Anybody!" I screamed.

"You can't escape from me!" Missy screeched.

Suddenly Ms Fontaine, Chancellor Sheppard, Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler appeared and so did a lot of students.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Crowler asked.

"She's trying to kill me!" I said.

"She kissed my boyfriend!" Missy announced.

Everyone gasped because everyone knew that Missy adored Zane and saw him as her boyfriend. Jaden, Syrus, Emily, Ellie, Chumley and Alexis got to the front of the crowd.

"Zane is not your boyfriend and he would never give you the time of day!" Ellie snapped.

"Back away from my sister or we duel." Jaden threatened.

"I want a duel alright but not with you. I want to duel her!" Missy pointed at me.

"Winner gets Zane and the loser can never ever bother Zane again."

"You're insane! You can't just force somebody to love you or be with you. But I'm always up for a duel so you gotta deal. Missy you better get ready to get your game on." I smiled.

That seemed to surprise her, "Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm always up for a duel." I replied.

"Jamie you might want to reconsider. She's known as the Insect Princess and even though I don't want to admit it, she's a pretty good duelist." Ellie explained.

"Even sweeter. I've never backed down from a duel and I'm not gonna start now." I replied.

"So it's decided, Jamie duels Missy right now." Crowler grinned.

"They need some time to prepare. How about in an hour?" Ms Fontaine suggested.

We all agreed to that so an hour later I was in the arena facing Missy.

"Prepare to lose you dork. Zaney honey, this duel's for you." she waved madly at Zane who was watching the duel from the bleachers.

He remained like he usually did and didn't say anything to Missy.

"He didn't like you before and he's not gonna like ya now." I sang.

"Shut it dweeb, we're destined to be together." she laughed.

This girl is creeping me out.

"Duel."

**Jamie: 4000  
>Missy: 4000<strong>

"I'll start with Prickle Fairy (300 attack/2000 defense) in defense mode so you can't attack any of my bugs. Now it's your turn kiddo." she smirked.

Her monster was a green skinned and thorny looking plant/person that was kneeling with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Cool move and nice monster, but I'm going to have to do this. I activate the spell, Stop Defense which forces your Fairy into attack mode. Next I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite and tribute him to summon Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) and now he'll attack that you're Prickle Fairy with a little Crystal Power!" I commanded.

Prickle Fairy stood up against her own will. My knight put his hands together and shot a ball of silver light at her Fairy. She screamed and my knight was now kneeling to show he was in defense mode.

**Jamie: 4000  
>Missy: 1850<strong>

"When my Fairy is destroyed then the monster that attacked it gets switched to defense at the end of the damage step." Missy informed me.

"That doesn't help the fact that you've lost more than half of your lifepoints and that I'm ending my turn with a face down." I replied.

"I summon Pinch Hooper (1000 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode and I'll activate a spell of mine own called Multiplication of Ants and by tributing my monster I can special summon two army ant tokens (500 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode. Next I activate Pinch Hooper's effect and when it's sent to the grave I can summon an insect monster from my hand so welcome my Insect Princess (1900 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode."

"But why would you summon two weak insect tokens in attack mode? Your Insect Princess gains 500 attack points for every insect monster it destroys and I don't have any insects." I thought aloud.

"Ever heard of a field spell? Cause I activate Insect Garden and since I'm such a nice person why don't I give you my two army ants."

"No thanks." I replied.

"Well too bad you loser, I now equip Insect Pheromone to my Princess and I'll attack your Army Ant token." she commanded.

Her princess flew up and flapped her wings which released a powder that destroyed the ant.

**Jamie: 2600  
>Missy: 1850<br>**  
>"Now thanks to the effect of my Insect Pheromone when an insect is destroyed then one insect monster is forced to battle my Princess who gains 500 since she destroyed your ant token (2400 attack1200 defense)." Missy laughed.

My ant was scurrying to Insect Princess who flapped her wings and destroyed my ant and raised her attack points to 2900.

**Jamie: 700  
>Missy: 1850<strong>

"Face it dweeb, you've already lost. Don't worry Zaney; I'll be done with this loser by the next turn." Missy grinned and ended her turn.

"Why would I give up? I'm having so much fun. I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards and I use Monster Reborn to bring back Alexandrite and get this, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion. Now I'll fuse Crystal, Amber and Alexandrite in order to summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900 attack/2500 defense) and I summon Gem-Knight Garnet (1900 attack/0 defense) in attack mode. Now I attack your Princess with Master Dia." I said before Missy interrupted me.

"Are you an idiot? Both are monsters are the same attack so they're going to destroy each other." Missy stated.

"Dia has a special ability. For every Gem-Knight sleeping in my deck then he gains 100 attack for each one giving him a total of 3200 attack." I informed her.

My knight slashed her princess in half.

**Jamie: 700  
>Missy: 1550<strong>

"Now Garnet attack directly with Flaming Iron Fist!" I commanded him.

Garnet's fist was on fire as he punched Missy in the chest.

**Jamie: 700**  
><strong> Missy: 0<strong>

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie." the crowd chanted.

Missy was on her knees wailing, "Noo! I was so close to Zaney oh my baby."

I walked over to Missy and held out my hand so I could help her up. She slapped it away and got up.

"Looks like you won so you get Zane! Oh why?" she wailed.

"Missy, how much do you actually know about Zane?" I asked her.

"I know loads about him." she replied.

"Such as?" I asked her.

"He uses a Cyber Dragon deck, he's in Obelisk and he's a total hottie." she started to daydream.

"Everyone already knows this apart from the hottie bit. What's his favourite colour? Favourite card? His birthday?" I asked her.

"Um, um, umm…" she started to think.

"Exactly, you know nothing about him. You think you're in love with someone you don't even know because you're only in love with the idea of him." I tried to be comforting before she started to get angry.

"So if your such the expert on Zane then what do you know about him?" she demanded.

"To be absolutely honest I don't know anything about him. To me he's as mysterious as Mystery Meat." I replied.

"But I saw you kissing him yesterday by the lighthouse." she mumbled.

"WHAT!" Jaden shouted.

"It was a mistake! It didn't mean anything, your welcome to Zane." I told Missy.

"That's all fine and dandy but let's rewind to the kissing bit. Zane did you kiss my sister?" Jaden demanded.

Zane remained as silent as usual while Ellie looked happy and I was blushing.

"So it's true." Jaden said.

"Jaden, I don't think you should be too mad at Jamie. I mean it's obvious even though neither one of them will admit that they like each other." Ellie smiled.

"Ellie, did you just not listen to me? I do not and never will date your older brother." I told her.

"Why?" she moaned.

"For these very specific reasons, A he's older than me and B I only picture him as a friend." I replied.

"But you guys are perfect for each other. You both love dueling, your both stubborn, you two are always in the library and you would make a brilliant couple." Ellie argued.

"No I agree with Jamie. He's too old for her." Jaden said.

"But just the other day you were just saying how much you admire Zane." Ellie frowned.

"I also admire Fried Shrimp but that doesn't mean I'm going to kiss or date it." Jaden countered.

While Jaden and Ellie got into a heated debate I snuck away when everyone was distracted. Great, now that Jaden knows he'll never let me out of his sight. Dang it!

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

I never expected this to happen. Jamie suddenly kissing me, Missy finding out and telling the whole school, Jamie and Missy dueling in front of the whole school and to top it off I think Jaden wants to kill me. I can handle this whole situation but I don't think Jamie can. While Ellie and Jaden were arguing I noticed Jamie leaving so I followed her since everyone was distracted. She didn't look like her usual happy self she looked sad.

I cleared my throat so that she could know that I was here. She looked surprised and started to back away before running away like she did yesterday. I should have run after her yesterday instead of just letting her go but not this time. This time I ran after her and grabbed her arm before she could escape me.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Jamie but I can't. I can't just go and leave you." I told her.

"Why not? You let me leave yesterday." she stated.

"I wanted to run after you but I didn't know what I could say to you." I replied.

She stopped struggling and looked at my face.

"This whole thing is my fault. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"This isn't your fault. Missy was the one who got jealous that she told the entire school. In a way this is my fault and it's times like this that I wished I wasn't the one that everyone looked up to. Your one of the only few people who looked past my exterior and saw the real me." I said.

"It wasn't too hard. The real Zane is a great guy." She smiled weakly.

"Just like how you're a great girl." I replied.

"I've been meaning to tell you this but I was looking for the right time but as we're revealing all, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I like you Zane." Jamie confessed.

She likes me? But how do I feel about her? She's the type of girl that makes me smile, that isn't afraid to speak her mind and when I'm with her I feel like I can trust her.

"I like you too."

That was when her mouth dropped open and I never thought I would see Jamie Yuki speechless for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't I evil? I know that you guys probably hate cliff hangers but I didn't know how Jamie could react to this so it may help if you guys send in some ideas. Who knew Missy was that obsessed over Zane? I can't really say a lot since I'm really tired so yeah till next time and Happy New Year in case I don't update later today. Don't forget by pressing the review button you're not only helping me but your helping the review button who earns money by people leaving reviews and did I mention he had a wife and two kids? So press the review button and make sure that his family doesn't starve.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Getting To Know Zane

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I've decided to celebrate the New Year with a bang so watch out in this chapter. Again I've updated even though I updated yesterday so like I said the more you leave reviews the quicker I'll update. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Zane likes me. He actually admits that he likes me.<p>

"But we can't be together. You're the king of the academy and you're so perfect and you're…" he cut me off.

"I'm not perfect, nobody is. Your faults are what makes you unique."

"I have a lot of faults, I have crappy grades, I fall asleep in class, I got demoted to Ra Yellow after being in Obelisk for a week and a bit, I fall asleep in class and I'm practically failing school." I stuttered since he was really close to me.

"Those are also the things that make you unique. Sure you have a habit of getting in trouble but those are the things that I love about you. Not to mention you don't act all weird around me and the fact that even though you won that duel against Missy, you didn't claim me as a prize and you saw me as a person. You even tried to help her when you didn't have to." he explained.

"Of course I had to; I can't just leave someone in that state. No matter how many times she made fun of me or slapped me or threatened me it just wouldn't be the right thing to do." I replied.

"See? You also have a big heart and your passion for dueling is admirable. You duel not to win but for fun and with your heart." he pointed out.

"So that's how you view me." I smiled.

"It's better than how you view me. Wait, let me do my Jamie face." he said.

Zane suddenly smiled and had this determined look that I couldn't help laughing at.

"Stop stealing my jokes!" I playfully hit him.

His face returned to normal and he leant his face in towards mine. In a way I was thankful when my PDA started to vibrate.

"Gotta take this." I pressed a button and Jaden's face appeared.

"Jamie! Where are you? You better not be with Zane." Jaden stated.

"Of course not Jay. I just needed some fresh air." I lied.

"Good because I forbid you from hanging around with Zane." he announced.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because of this morning. Missy only did this because she saw you with Zane. Sure I respect Zane but I'm worried about you. You know what he did to Syrus and he may end up hurting you unintentionally." he admitted.

I started to tear up about how much Jaden cared about me.

"Jaden, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle Zane Truesdale." I replied.

"Just get back here as soon as possible." he said before cutting the call.

I turned to Zane who had raised one of his eyebrows.

"Older brothers, what are you going to do? But then again you are a big brother." I laughed.

"Do I really come off as that cold?" he asked.

"Is the ocean wet?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fair point. But I still can't believe that Jaden doesn't trust me." he replied.

"Put yourself in his shoes. If I was Ellie and she was at the risk of getting her heart broken by a boy, what would you do?" I asked.

"That's one question I can't answer."

"So what happens to us now? I mean where do we go from here? Do we become boyfriend and girlfriend or do we just stay friends? Because the thing is Zane, I don't want to be known as Zane Truesdale's girlfriend. I want to be recognised as a good duelist around this academy." I explained to him.

"And you think that by dating me I'll be tying you down? Is that it?" he asked me.

"No! It's just when I'm with you I don't know what you're thinking half the time. I meant what I said about you being as mysterious as mystery meat. You know more about me then I know about you." I said.

"Interesting simile and I'm sorry that I haven't told you much about me but I didn't know if I could trust you." he replied.

"So can you trust me?" I asked.

"I think I can."

"Well that's a start. But maybe we should start from the beginning. Hi, I'm Jamie Yuki. What's your name?" I held out my hand.

He took my hand and shook it, "I'm Zane Truesdale."

"So Zane, do you come here often?" I laughed.

"I've been at this school for the past two years going on three. How about you?" he smiled.

"Only for one month Zaney. Can you tell me anything about yourself? Like hobbies, favourite colour, favourite card." I stated.

"My hobbies would have to be dueling, reading and maybe swimming. My favourite colour would have to be blue and my favourite card would have to be Cyber Dragon. What about you?"

"Dueling, reading and stargazing. I love the colour red and my favourite card, hands down is Kuribon. She's awesome." I grinned.

"Kuri, Kuri." she said happily.

"Don't get so big headed partner." I rolled my eyes.

"Kuri, Kuri, Kuri, Kuri?" she asked sadly.

"Of course I love you." I hugged her.

"Kuri." she disappeared.

Zane raised one of his eyebrows.

"Duel spirits can get so big headed." I explained.

Zane sweat dropped, "Do you want to meet me at the library at 6:30pm for some studying? In case you don't know I'm one of the best students at this school." he informed me.

"It's a date." I winked at him before leaving.

It was now 12:30pm and a Tuesday so it was now lunchtime but I'm going to collect my new uniform and move my stuff into my new dorm room. I went to Dorothy's shop. Her face brightened when she saw me.

"Hello my dear, what do you need? Some new cards?" she asked me.

"No Dorothy, actually I'm here to pick up a Ra's girl uniform." I replied.

"But Ra is an all boys dorm." she said puzzled.

"I know so I'm going to be the first girl. Cool right?" I asked brightly.

"Let's see what I got here. Ah ha! Here you go." she handed me a clear plastic bag.

I opened it and pulled out mid arm length yellow leather fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, a sleeveless white top with the collar sticking out. It was mainly white with some yellow outlines and the skirt wasn't white instead it was a yellow skirt and to top it off, yellow leather ankle boots. Well I need to move on.

"Thanks Dorothy, you're an angel." I smiled before going to my dorm room.

I tore down the posters of my favourite female duelist, Mai Valentine. I admired her because she was one of the few female pro duelists, plus her Harpie deck ruled! I rolled it up and put it in a big brown box. I put my alarm clock, toiletries, jeans and old Slifer uniform. I looked around my old dorm room, maybe one day I'll come back when I know I'm good enough. I knew Emily wouldn't be in her room since it was lunch, so she was probably in the dining room with all the other Obelisk girls. I didn't tell her because I knew she would try to talk me out of leaving, same for Alexis, Ellie and Jaden.

I walked to the Ra dorm and went into the dining room so that I could see the head of the dorm. All the other Ra's were eating and Bastion was one of them. They all stopped when they saw me. I let out an awkward chuckle and a "Hi."

"What's a girl doing here?" students were whispering.

Bastion was the only one decent enough to get up and approach me.

"So what are you doing here Jamie?" he asked me.

"I live here now. I got demoted; well actually I asked to be demoted." I said cheerfully.

He looked shocked, "But why?"

"Same reason that Jaden didn't move up to Ra. I chose to be moved down. I don't belong with the elite, at least not at this present time so until I think I'm worthy then I'll move back up." I explained.

"Well Chancellor Sheppard explained that you would be moving in so follow me. By the way I'm Professor Sartyr." he lead me away.

Professor Sartyr was a short man with a grey that was slicked back, he had fair skin and a small moustache on his upper lip split in half. He took me to this medium sized room with light yellow walls, a big desk, a single bed and the basics that you find in a room. It wasn't as nice as Obelisk but it was better than Slifer. I thanked him and he left the room. I immediately got changed into my new uniform including the skirt but I was wearing black tights so I didn't really mind since it was like I was wearing trousers. I left my hair in its ponytail though and started to unpack my stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

"We haven't seen Jamie since this morning and we still don't know what's happening between her and my brother. So I say we get her to spill." Ellie demanded.

"I agree, well apart from the Zane bit. Poor Jamie, I can't believe that Missy did that to her." Alexis said.

"She's insane; no wonder Jamie kicked her butt." I agreed.

We made our way to her room but when we knocked on the door there was no answer so we opened the door. The walls, desk and bed were stripped. It was like nobody had lived there. We all ran to Ms Fontaine's office.

"Ms Fontaine, why is Jamie's room empty?" I asked.

"Jamie's moved out or should I say demoted." she explained.

"What!" we all shouted.

"Apparently she requested it."

"So what dorm is she in now?" Alexis asked.

"Ra Yellow."

"Thanks Ms." Ellie said before leaving do we quickly followed her.

"Ellie, slow down." Alexis demanded.

She took no notice and she started to run. We all followed her to the Ra Yellow dorm. Ellie stormed in and grabbed the nearest Ra by the neck of his jacket.

"Jamie Yuki, where's her room?" she demanded.

"Its number 76." he stuttered.

"Thanks." she let him and looked for Jamie's door number.

When she found it, Ellie started to pound on the door.

"Jamie Yuki, get your butt out of this room now!" she shouted.

Jamie opened the door and she was wearing a new yellow uniform.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why the hell did you move out of Obelisk?" Ellie asked.

"I don't belong there." Jamie replied.

"Is this because of Missy?" I asked.

"No it's because I don't feel like I've earned my right to be in Obelisk. I'm sorry you guys but this is something I have to figure out on my own." she explained.

"I'm not buying this. Nobody ever moves out of Obelisk. Was this Crowler's doing?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I need to earn my right to be in Obelisk. So just drop it." Jamie demanded.

"So how are things going with you and Zane?" Ellie asked.

"We had a talk and we both agree that we're not ready to be in a relationship since we don't really know each other that well. So we're starting from the beginning. I'm meeting him in the library later today for some studying." Jamie smiled.

"By studying do you mean that you'll be making out?" Ellie asked suggestively.

Jamie blushed, "No I mean actual studying."

"Suuure I hear you. 'Studying'." Ellie winked.

"I'm being serious Ellie."

"As am I. Well I'll see you later. Come on guys." Ellie lead us away.

"You took that way too well. What are you planning?" Alexis asked.

"Sneaking into the library and spying on them." Ellie grinned.

"They deserve some privacy." I said.

"And miss the love fest? The love doctor has to make sure everything works out perfectly." Ellie laughed.

"What did I say about referring to yourself in third person?" Alexis asked.

"That it makes me seem like I'm crazy?"

"Bingo."

"Well I'm still spying on them. Who's with me?" Ellie asked.

"I'm in." I grinned.

"I'm out."

"Lexi don't be a stick in the mud." Ellie pouted.

"Fine, but only to see you embarrass yourself." she sighed.

At 6:30pm in the library

Okay, I've been here with Ellie and Alexis since 6:00pm and still no sign of Jamie or Zane. Suddenly the doors swung open and Jamie and Zane walked in.

"The pigs are in the poke." Ellie whispered.

We each had a huge book so we were hiding behind them.

"What did I say about using those code words?" Alexis asked.

"That they are stupid?" Ellie asked.

"Don't forget I also used the word insane."

"Shhh!" I shushed them both.

They both instantly shut up and listened. We weren't the only ones in the library; there were two Slifer's, one Ra and no Obelisk's so we had to be careful.

"What's does it mean when you banish a card?" Zane asked.

"Ummmm, uh. Is it when a card's removed from play?" Jamie guessed.

"You may have guessed it but your right." Zane replied.

"Yay! One point for me." you could hear the smile in Jamie's voice.

"Here's a harder question. What's a ritual monster?"

"That I definitely don't know." she confessed.

"It's in the name." Zane sighed.

"Boring, these two need some more excitement." Ellie whispered.

"How?" I asked.

"For starters, nothing duel related."

"They came here for a reason which is to study!" Alexis snapped.

"But they're not getting anywhere! Watch and learn from the master you guys."

Ellie got out her PDA and started to fiddle with it. After a few seconds Jamie's PDA beeped to signal that she was getting a message. Alexis and I both stared at Ellie who told us to watch Jamie.

"Hang on, Ellie sent me a message." Jamie sighed.

"Don't read it, knowing my sister it's probably part of her plan." Zane warned her.

"What plan?" Jamie asked.

"You didn't grow up with her. She's always planning something. When she and Syrus were ten they were playing this video game and when Syrus couldn't get past the boss level after trying about five times, he started to cry and ask why couldn't he get past it. Ellie said that it was because he wasn't saying "Who's your daddy?" and when he asked what does that have to do with the game she replied that it's proven that shouting crap at the game makes you a better player and he believed her. He started to swear at the TV and shout "Who's your daddy? That's right, I'm your daddy!"

Alexis and I were trying to stifle a laugh while Ellie had a face like stone. Jamie was laughing so hard.

"Really? Once Jaden and I were running around this table and he was faster than me but once I saw him behind me I started to shout, "I'm winning!"

"How old were you?" Zane asked Jamie.

"Twelve." she laughed.

"You're joking right?" he asked.

"I swear I'm not."

"Looks like they found something in common." Alexis smiled.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"They both have embarrassing families." Alexis said.

"Let's go, I've seen enough." Ellie grabbed our arms.

I think she was just trying to avoid us hearing more stories about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

It was 8:00pm when we finally left the library.

"That was so much fun. Who knew that Ellie was that funny?" I laughed.

"I don't think I'll be able to see Jaden in the same light." Zane agreed.

"Families, if you can't live with them, embarrass them." I stated.

"I can't believe we didn't get any work done." Zane replied.

"But it was so worth it. Anyway you're the one who started it." I debated.

"Then it all went downhill from there."

"I guess I'll see you around boy friend. I mean a friend who just happens to boy." I corrected myself.

"Bye girl friend or should I say a friend who just happens to be a girl." he countered.

"Touché and stop stealing my jokes!"

I was about to hug Zane but we're meant to be friends so I shook his hand before we parted ways. Eventually I'll be able to date Zane but first I need to know him better. At least today I learnt more about him and his family. Nothing can spoil my mood now! Until my PDA received a video message from Chancellor Sheppard.

"What's the matter sir?" I asked him.

"I think it would be best if you came to my office." he said before hanging up.

I ran to his office because with his tone of voice I was scared. I knocked on his door before walking in. Crowler was also in the room which caused my stomach to twist into a huge knot.

"You called me Chancellor Sheppard?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair so I instantly knew something was wrong. Crowler looked extremely happy so something was seriously wrong.

"Dr. Crowler has been informing me of your progress in all of your classes and apparently you're failing, so I had to phone your parents." he sounded very sincere.

"You did what?" I asked him.

He picked up a remote and pointed it at a screen in his office and my parents were on the screen.

"Jamie Madison Yuki, how can you be failing school?" mum asked.

"First you trespassed on an off limits dorm and then you got demoted?" dad asked.

"I can explain." I started before they interrupted me.

"No need because you're packing your bags. Tomorrow morning we'll be picking you up from the academy." mum stated.

"No! Mum please, I can't leave this place!" I begged her.

"I knew we never should have allowed you to go there in the first place. Jaden's the duelist in the family, not you." dad replied.

"Mr and Mrs Yuki, since this is a school for dueling how about you give Jamie a chance?" Chancellor Sheppard suggested.

"What do you mean?" mum asked.

"You and your daughter duel. If Jamie wins then she can stay but if she loses then you can pull her out."

"Fine, but tomorrow morning you better prepare to come back home where you belong." dad said before hanging up.

This is one duel I can't afford to lose. But should I tell Jaden? Or should I just give up and leave in the early hours of the morning before Jaden can figure out what's happening?

"I bet you're happy! I never thought you could sink to a new low!" I hissed at Crowler before slamming the office door shut and running to Jaden's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn! See I'm starting the year with a bang! Will Jamie win in this duel or will she be on the first flight back home? Which parent should Jamie duel and if so what deck should that parent use? Looks like Zane and Jamie are back to square one but it takes time to build a relationship. Don't kill me because of the cliff hanger.<strong>

**Don't forget to press the review button before leaving since he just found out his wife is pregnant so they'll need more money. So please help him (and me) out by reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12: Meet The Parents

**Here it is another update where we see in Jamie leaves the academy. Don't forget to review and I can't write a long note cause, my mum needs the laptop.**

"JADEN!" I screamed while running into his dorm room.

Syrus and Jaden both looked startled while Chumley fell off his bed.

"What's wrong and what are you wearing?" Jaden asked.

"I'm in Ra Yellow now but that's not it. Mum and dad are coming here tomorrow to pull me out of school!"

"What?" he yelled.

"Crowler told Chancellor Sheppard that I'm failing school and with the tag duels and the demotion, mum and dad don't think I belong here." I explained.

"That guy is such a creep. You can't leave."

"That's why tomorrow I'm either dueling mum or dad for the right to stay here." I replied.

"And without knowing if mum or dad is dueling then how are you going to prepare your deck?" he asked.

"The way I prepared for tag dueling, going through the best combo's to use in my deck. Anyone want to help me?"

"I'm in. You can't leave Jamie." Syrus said sadly.

"Same here, you were there for me when my dad wanted to pull me out of school." Chumley said.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled while spreading my cards on the floor.

"That is one awesome deck." Syrus admired.

"It should be I've been fine tuning it for the past five years after my parents took my last deck away." I said bitterly.

"What do you mean your parents took your last deck away?" Chumley asked.

"When I was 10 I had a duel with my dad and because I played this one card out of my entire deck wrong that caused me to lose the duel. He took my deck and said I would get it back when he thought I would be ready. My mum being the nice person that she is gave me this deck in its place. Apparently until I prove that I deserve it I won't be getting it back." I told them.

"That reminds me of what Zane said to me. I felt like I wasn't worthy to use Powerbond."

"But at least you still had it with you. I can't even remember what deck I used." I said sadly.

"Well Jamie, now it's your time to shine." Jaden grinned.

"Right, let's get to work." I smiled back.

The next morning at 8:00am

"My babies!" mum shouted.

My parents suddenly burst into Jaden's room. I was asleep on a mattress on the floor. Chumley hit his head on the ceiling, followed by Syrus hitting his head on the top of Chumley's bed and Jaden remained asleep. Crowler, Sheppard and Banner were also with them. Mum pulled Jaden out of the bottom bunk and he was suddenly awake.

"Mum!" Jaden protested.

She pulled me and Jaden into a hug and then kissed Jaden on his cheek. Leaving a big red lipstick mark.

"Mum! You're squeezing too tight!" I choked out.

"Mum, your embarrassing me!"

Syrus and Chumley were laughing hard along with the teachers.

"Mary, you're embarrassing the kids." dad told her.

"Sorry, I've just missed you guys so much. Let me get that for you my special little man." she licked her thumb and tried to clean Jaden's cheek.

Jaden kept trying to avoid her thumb.

"I can do it myself. Can you at least let me get changed?" he pulled away from her.

"We'll meet you at the arena." I told the boys before leading my parents away.

My dad had pure dark brown hair that looked a bit like Jaden's only shorter and neater. He had green eyes and fair skin. He developed computer software so he often went on business trips. He wore his usual black pinstripe suit. Mum had light brown mid back length hair that she usually kept in a bun (like today) and she had a plain black skirt suit. She wore black small heeled shoes and she was a PA to the head of this company who sold computers. Both my parents' jobs kept them busy. People say that I and Jaden inherited our mums eyes and nose. And that our hair was a hybrid of both our parents.

"So Jamie, have you made any new friends here?" dad asked.

"Quite a lot." I replied.

"Do you have any special friends?" mum asked in a teasing tone.

"Look here's the arena." I changed the subject.

It was just my parents and the three teachers.

"So let's get this over with." dad stated.

"We wait for Jaden." I said firmly.

After five minutes he appeared along with Syrus, Chumley, Emily, Ellie, Alexis, Bastion and finally Zane.

"Jaden told us what's happening. Jamie if you don't win this duel then I'll kill you because your a selfish bitch. You can't leave me after everything we've been though; you helped me become a better duelist." Emily said tearfully.

"Who else am I going to set up with Zane?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie what did I say? But Emily's right, we haven't even dueled yet." Alexis replied.

"I still need to duel you to become the best duelist in our year." Bastion exclaimed.

"We only just started to get to know each other." Zane said.

"See that Jamie? Everyone's rooting for you to win. So win this duel but don't forget to have fun." Jaden grinned.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Jamie." mum smiled.

"Zane's just a friend who's a boy." I blushed.

"Oh look at that Richard, she's blushing." mum announced.

"It's just like when we were young." dad replied.

That's when they started to reminisce about the old days of when they started dating.

"You guys are the most embarrassing parents ever." Jaden and I moaned.

"That's going to be you and Zane in a few years Jamie." Ellie grinned.

"Ellie I have a big selection of embarrassing stories to tell everyone so don't test me." I threatened her.

"So who's Jamie going to be dueling?" Ellie's face paled.

"Jamie you'll be dueling me." mum said.

"But you don't even have a deck." I pointed out.

"Don't be so sure." she held up a deck.

"Where did you get that deck from?" I asked her.

"You should be very acquainted with it." dad replied.

No! That can't be my old deck. Can it?

"Is that…my old deck?" I asked cautiously.

"Yep, it's time to see how much you've improved." mum smiled.

"So what are the terms of this duel?" I asked.

"If you lose then you come back home and leave this academy." dad explained.

"But if you win then you can stay here." mum smiled.

"I agree to these terms. Get you game on and let's duel." I grinned activating my duel disk.

"Right back at you."

Crowler handed her a duel disk which she put the deck into after shuffling.

Jamie: 4000  
>Mrs Yuki: 4000<p>

"I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite but I tribute him to special summon Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) now I'll throw down two facedown's and end my turn." I said.

"I activate the field spell, Future Visions. Now any monster that is normal summoned gets banished for one turn. I summon Fortune Lady Light (? attack/? defense) and she gets thrown into the future. Now Light's effect activates, when she gets removed from the field by a cards effect I can special summon any Fortune Lady from my deck and I chose Fortune Lady Fire (? attack/? defense) and since it was a special summon my field spell doesn't work on her. Now her effect activates, when she's summoned by the effect of another Fortune Lady then I can destroy one monster you control and you take damage from your monster attack points." mum explained.

Future Visions made the whole field turn purple and other nice shades with a few of these time windows that showed different time periods. Fortune Lady Light appeared and she had really white skin, straight blonde shoulder length hair, she had a golden eye on her forehead like the millennium items, a skimpy black body suit with a yellow dress on top of it exposing her stomach, long bat like wings sticking out of her head and she was holding this brown stick with a yellow sun on the top with this black blade thing at the bottom. On either side of her face by her mouth she had two brown stripes and yellow eyes. She smiled and waved at me,

"Bye Jamie, see you in one turn." before she waved her staff and disappeared.

A pillar of fire erupted from the floor and Fortune Lady Fire appeared. She had pink skin, under both her red eyes were a single red line, she had a skimpy black body suit like Light except the bits they showed were blue, she had a red dress thrown on top, her hair was pure red with a single plait with a purple bow securing it, on her forehead was the same red eyes like Light, she had the same bat wings as Light on her head and she was holding a wooden staff like Light with a red flame thing at the top and a silver blade at the bottom. She smiled and waved at me,

"Jamie! It's been so long. You've grown up so much. I'm sorry about this." she apologised before she aimed a pillar of fire at Crystal and he roared in pain.

Jamie: 1550  
>Mrs Yuki: 4000<p>

"You know I can hear you?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fuh duh! You and Jaden could see me."

I turned to Jaden and he started to nod to show he could hear her. Chumley's mouth dropped open since he could hear spirits.

"Jamie don't start this nonsense again. Now since Fire is level 2 and her ability allows her to gain 200 attack and defense for every level. So that currently makes her 400 and every turn her level increases. Now Fire attack directly." mum said commanded.

"Sorry again Jamie." she said before I was hit by fireballs.

Jamie: 1150  
>Mrs Yuki: 4000<p>

"I'll end with two facedown cards."

Okay I'm doomed. This deck is amazing and powerful. If I summon a monster then it's gonna get removed from play so this draw better help. Perfect.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse from my hand Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Amber to summon Gem-Knight Topaz (1800 attack/1800 defense) and since it was a special summon my monster stays here. But that's not all my monster does, it can attack twice every turn. Forgive me Fire but to win you guys back I have to beat you guys. Topaz attack with Fire with Twin Blade Thunder!" I commanded.

He used one sword in his hand to attack Fire, then my mum.

Jamie: 1150  
>Mrs Yuki: 800<p>

"I activate the trap Inherited Fortune which lets me special summon up to two Fortune Ladies from my hand during my next standby phase." mum smiled.

"But that's not the last of my Topaz's effect. You can say he's my own version of Flame Wingman." I grinned.

"Flame Wingman can inflict damage equal to the attack of a destroyed monster." Syrus smiled.

"That's the second ability of my Topaz so now say goodbye to 400 of your lifepoints."

Jamie: 1150  
>Mrs Yuki: 400<p>

"Now I'll end by summoning Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) and I'll lay one facedown. Bye partner." I said.

"Kuri!" she disappeared.

"Now my Fortune Lady Light (? attack/? defense) comes back and her level increases by 1 and since she's now level 2, her attack is now 400 and I special summon from my hand level 5 Fortune Lady Dark (? attack/? defense) in attack mode. Her attack increases by 400 for every level she is giving her 2000 attack. Now Dark attack Topaz." mum commanded.

Dark had pale purple skin, shoulder mid back length purple hair with a fringe across her forehead, her eyes were purple and under her right eye was a purple mark, she had a skimpy black bodysuit and the bits not covered were a dark purple and on top was a dark purple dress. She had a purple eye on her forehead, bat wings from her head and she was holding a brown wooden staff with a purple sun at the top and a silver blade at the bottom.

Light started to wave at me, "Jamie, you've grown so much!"

"No hard feelings about this Jamie but you abandoned us for over five years." Dark grumbled before attacking Topaz.

"I activate De-Fusion." before I was interrupted

"I activate Bending Destiny. If all my monsters are Fortune Lady's then I can negate a spell, or trap or a normal summon. Then the card is banished until the end of this turn before its added back to your hand. So the attack still goes through."

Jamie: 950  
>Mrs Yuki: 400<p>

"And when Dark destroys a monster I can special summon any Fortune Lady from my grave so welcome back Fortune Lady Fire who has 400 attack points. Now I'll attack you directly with Light and Fire!" mum shouted.

Jamie: 150  
>Mrs Yuki: 400<p>

"I end my turn. Had enough yet?" mum asked.

"Nope because Kuribon comes back and I'll switch her to defense. I now end my turn." I tried to appear sad.

"So your just giving up?" every Fortune Lady on the field asked.

"Yes you guys. I'm not worthy enough to own you guys. It was because of that mistake I made five years ago that got you guys taken away." I replied.

"Jamie, what mistake did you make?" Ellie asked.

_Flashback:_

Jamie: 1000  
>Dad: 500<p>

I had Fortune Lady Earth (2400 attack/2400 defense) and Fortune Lady Dark (2000 attack/2000 defense. Both were in attack mode and it was my dad's turn and he had Jurrac Herra but no facedowns.

"I activate Lightening Vortex so by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy every monster you control. Now I attack you directly with Jurrac Herra (2300 attack/1500 defense)."

Jamie: 0  
>Dad: 500<p>

"Looks like you won daddy." I said sadly.

"Let's see your facedown cards." he replied.

I showed him my two facedown cards Bending Destiny and Slip of Fortune.

"You could have won with these cards! You could have used Bending Destiny to negate Lightening Vortex and if I attacked your Fortune Lady Dark you could have used Slip of Fortune to negate It." dad explained.

"What was your facedown?" I asked him.

"It's Debunk. It negates the activation of an effect monster's effect that activates in the hand or graveyard, and it lets me banish the monster. Why didn't you activate Bending Destiny?" he asked me.

"I guess I forgot about it." I mumbled.

"You forgot about it? Jamie in Duel Monster's you can't afford to make these mistakes. This is like the fifth time you made it."

"I'm sorry I'll do better next time." I replied.

"There won't be a next time because you've proven that you can't handle this deck. You can have it back when I think your ready." he stated.

_Present_

"It was one of the most basic things you learn and I kept forgetting it. No wonder they got taken away." I said sadly.

"But you were only 10 and you're a much better duelist now." Ellie said.

"You played well but you've lost the duel. Fortune Lady Light and Fire both have 600 attack points while Dark has 2400. I use Fortune Lady Light to attack your Kuribon."

"That's why I activate Mirror Force to destroy all of your monsters." I grinned.

Mum realised she had no facedown's to negate my trap.

"I'll set this monster and end my turn."

Since her field spell only banished normal summoning she was allowed to set monsters without getting them removed.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Fortune Lady Dark. Welcome back old friend." I smiled.

"I'm sorry that I said you abandoned us. Thanks for bring me back." she apologised.

"No problem. So why don't you help me win this duel. Her attack is 2000 since she's a level 5. I equip Black Pendant to Kuribon and switch her to attack (800 attack/200 defense). So now I use Fortune Lady Dark to attack your facedown."

Dark flew to the facedown and sliced it in half. It was level Fortune Lady Water (1200 attack/1200 defense).

"Now Kuribon, attack directly." I commanded.

Jamie: 150  
>Mrs Yuki: 0<p>

"Thanks partner and that's game." I smiled.

"Gooo Jamie!" everyone cheered.

Jaden, Syrus, Emily, Alexis and Ellie all rushed up to hug me. After a few seconds I broke free from them and went up to Zane.

"Looks like I'm staying." I smiled.

I didn't know whether to hug him or not but luckily he actually pulled me into a hug.

"I was worried you would lose." he whispered.

"But I didn't." I replied.

"Zane put your hands where I can see them." Jaden ordered.

We quickly broke away.

"So can Jamie stay?" Jaden asked.

My parents conversed and they faced us.

"You've come a long way Jamie." dad smiled.

"You won so you get to stay. But truth be told even if you had lost I would have let you stay." mum admitted.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Look at all the friends you made. Especially him in particular." mum winked.

"We're just friends!" I exclaimed.

"I believe you honey. Not only do you get to stay here but we're also giving you your Fortune Lady deck back." dad replied.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"You've earned it." he said while handing me my deck.

I could hear cheering coming from the deck.

"But if any of you start to flunk out of school then there won't be any argument. Right?" mum asked sternly.

"Yes mum." we mumbled.

"I think this would be a good time to hand you all back your reports on the tag duels." Chancellor Sheppard stated.

He handed Emily, Syrus, Jaden and me our reports.

"I got an A!" Emily squealed.

"I gotta B!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Sweet a C+!" Jaden grinned.

"I got an A+!" I whooped.

"What?" Crowler shouted.

"That's great sweetie. Why don't you read out the first paragraph?" mum suggested.

I cleared my throat, "Today I learnt a very valuable lesson on why you should always listen to your teachers. It all started when I explored the Abandoned Dorm even though I was told it was off limits. This resulted in the Disciplinary Action Squad breaking down my door the next morning and me having to be in a tag duel with Emily Blaze as my partner. Even though I ended up winning the tag duel it had proven to be a very frightening experience because it had required team work in order to win."

I continued until I had read half of the page because a paragraph wasn't sufficient enough. But my parents clapped when I was finished.

"Well before we leave, who wants to see what Jaden and Jamie looked like when they were babies?" mum asked.

Everyone excluding Zane out their hands up.

"Mum don't you dare!" Jaden and I shouted.

She ignored us and pulled out her wallet. She showed everyone a picture of me and Jaden sharing a bath. We were both smiling at the camera.

"You looked so cute!" Emily cooed.

"Hey Zane you have to see this." Ellie grinned while taking the wallet.

"Ellie don't you dare." I warned her.

She ignored me and ran over to Zane, so of course I ran after her. Unfortunately Ellie had reached Zane before me so he got a good look at it. Oh cruel fate, why?

**Wow looks like the twin's parents are grade A embarrassing. Don't forget to review and the review button says thanks for all the kind donations and he is expecting a healthy baby boy. If you have any ideas for future chapters please PM me. How will Zane react to seeing the baby photo? Will Jamie actually kill Ellie this time? Also I made up the parents jobs and appearance since nobodies never seen them. The mum's hair colour is the light brown patch on Jaden's hair and the dad's hair colour is the dark brown. Don't forget to review and yes Jamie will continue using Gem-Knights. Its okay to have two decks considering Bastion has six (OTT much?).**


	13. Chapter 13: Losing Reputations

**Well guys this is the last time I'll be updating this story for a few days because I have school on Wednesday. We're back to the embarrassing parents; let's see if they ruin anymore lives.**

* * *

><p>"Give it back!" I demanded.<p>

Since Zane was taller than me he used his height to his advantage by holding the picture up above my head. I could see the corners of his mouth tugging themselves upwards like they wanted to smile.

"Give me a few seconds." he replied.

"Jaden!" I shouted.

He instantly came running to my side.

"Some help would be nice." I said while jumping to reach the picture.

Jaden grabbed Zane's left leg and held it in like a sitting up position. I mimicked Jaden and grabbed Zane's right leg.

"There, now you can't move." Jaden said triumphantly.

"So give it back!" I yelled.

That was when Zane started to walk by moving the leg that Jaden was holding and that was when the plan fell apart. Jaden ended up letting go since he wasn't expecting Zane to move, causing Zane to trip over him and me to fall flat on my back with Zane pinning me down with his body.

"For someone who looks skinny, you're extremely heavy." I struggled to move.

"Muscle weighs more than fat." he replied.

"Kiss her!" Ellie shouted.

"Ellie shut it!" Alexis slapped the back of her head.

"What! No kissing!" Jaden shouted while trying to pull Zane off me.

While Zane got up I snatched the picture.

"Ah ha!" I cheered while giving it back to my mum.

"Spoilsport." mum pouted.

"Who's the parent here?" I asked her.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" Jaden asked, out of breath.

"Actually we're leaving tomorrow morning." dad replied.

"Are you trying to ruin our lives?" I asked.

"When we need you your never around but when we don't need you your here." Jaden moaned.

"Jaden you're always going to need us." dad smiled.

"So Mr and Mrs Yuki, do you have any stories that you can tell us about these two rapscallions?" Crowler asked.

"Like how Jaden didn't stop sleeping with a nightlight until he was 12?" mum asked.

"Or when Jamie was 7 and brought home from her sentence test and instead of writing 'I need six more cups' she wrote 'I need sex more'?" dad laughed.

"You can't beat when Jaden was 4 and when he learnt about the parts of the body and he became obsessed with boobs and he kept pulling down my top to look at them. And when we went shopping he saw this lady with huge boobs and said, "How do you feed your baby with those boobies cause they are big!"

"Jamie I never knew that you and Jaden were so perverted." Emily laughed.

"We're not perverted!" we both screamed.

"And in my defense, the only reason I wrote I need sex more was because I heard my mum say it while she was helping me revise." I explained.

Before dad could counter that, I got both my decks and dropped them on the floor.

"Somebody help me!" I got on my knees to pick up my cards.

All my Fortune Lady's appeared by my shoulders.

"You did that on purpose!" they shouted.

"Sorry!" I replied.

Zane, Jaden, Emily and Bastion helped me.

"Which cards belong to which deck?" Zane asked.

I didn't think this through. It'll take me ages to sort out.

"Just split them into three different piles, Monster's, Spell's and Trap's." I ordered.

They did as they were all told and I now had three huge piles on the floor to sort out.

"The monsters should be easy to arrange because of the obvious names but the magic and trap cards will be more difficult." I explained.

Jaden got straight to work while I sorted out the magic and trap cards. During this time since everyone was so preoccupied no more embarrassing stories were swapped.

**Children = 1**

**Parents = 1**

"Now children off to classes, its 9:00pm so off you go to second period." Crowler ordered.

"But Miss Crowler, my deck still isn't finished." I said innocently.

His face turned red and he started to bite down on his handkerchief, "Its DOCTOR! You just bought yourself a week of detention!"

"Doctor? I thought you were the Obelisk Blue mascot what with the earrings, the purple lipstick, the ruffles and don't forget the freaky hair." I laughed along with everyone else.

"Now Crowler, kids will be kids." Sheppard laughed.

"Fine, then no detention." Crowler frowned.

"Time for PE!" I cheered before running off.

"You're going down sis!" Jaden ran after me.

_15 minutes later:_

"Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, hey batter batter. SWING!" I shouted at the Slifer batting.

This caused the poor boy to swing before the ball even came near him.

"Strike three and your out!" the umpire shouted.

He gave me a dirty look before leaving the plate; the Slifers had a 3-0 lead, with two outs and a runner on second base. I was wearing my gym uniform except around my left arm I had a yellow bandanna to show that I was in the Ra dorm and all the Slifer's wore a red bandana. Now it was Jaden up to bat so he put on the helmet, picked up the bat and readied his stance. I gave him a thumbs up (well he is my brother) but before the pitcher could throw we could all hear someone shouting,

"Sorry, I was deep in some attack point quantum mechanics and lost track of time!" Bastion appeared from the changing rooms.

"We no understandy your sciencey talk." I said slowly.

He sighed, "I meant let me pitch."

The pitcher handed Bastion his glove and they changed places.

"Pitcher change!" I shouted.

"Hey Bastion," Jaden said. "This isn't some written exam, this is baseball. And the ball's gonna go flying away."

Bastion smiled at the comment. "Oh don't worry Jaden; I've done all the calculations. Now I hope you're ready for some heat, because this one's coming in red hot."

"Ohh, the gauntlet's been thrown!" I shouted.

"Bring it on Bastion!" Jaden shouted.

Bastion threw a fast ball straight over the plate. Jaden swung and missed. "Strike one."

Jaden missed the second. "Strike two."

And the third as well. "Strike three. You're out."

"Aww nuts!" he moaned.

The two teams changed places. Jaden going as pitcher and Syrus as a catcher. I was waiting to bat, so I was standing next to Bastion.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Everything can be solved logically."

"So you're saying that you knew how to beat Jaden using maths?" I asked him.

"Don't forget science."

Strangely enough, Jaden threw so badly for the first three batters that they walked their bases.

"Time out," Syrus called.

"Why's Jaden throwing so horrendously?" Bastion asked.

"Isn't it obvious genius boy? He wants to pitch against you." I shook my head.

As if on cue Jaden shouted, "Hear that Bastion? You're going down!"

Bastion went up to the plate and readied himself, "Down the line maybe, now give me your best shot Jaden. If you can even get it over the plate that is."

"You've got it coming." Jaden swung his arm back and threw a fast ball straight over the middle of the plate.

To my surprise though, Bastion connected the bat with the ball and sent it flying off into the distance.

I squinted my eyes and noticed it was heading straight for Crowler, "Watch out!" I shouted.

Unfortunately for him the ball hit him on the eye and into a pile of sports equipment.

Syrus, Jaden and I ran up to him.

"Now that's keeping your eye on the ball." I laughed.

Crowler was extremely pissed off. "Ahh yes, the three slackers. Who else could cause SUCH AGONIZING PAIN! You're all going to be in so much trouble for this!" he yelled at us.

"Sorry Dr. Crowler, it was my fault, I'm the one who hit the ball." Bastion came up to explain.

Crowler's face turned friendly. "Ah yes, Bastion. Here I am looking for a new accomplice and you show up. There's no need to worry about this. I've been meaning to have my contacts changed and this is the perfect excuse."

He took the ball out of his face, showing a large black eye.

"Look it's a Dalmatian!" I laughed.

"I've been meaning to talk with you. Why don't you come along so we can have a little chat?"

"Ok, if you wish."

"Umm, can we have our ball back?" Syrus asked hesitantly.

"You three have caused enough trouble for now! Shoo, shoo!"

We all ran back apart from Bastion. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Since we didn't get the ball back, the game was declared over so we all got changed.

Now it was 10:00am so we had a lesson with evil Crowler. He was still talking with Bastion so we were waiting for him. I sat next to Jaden (I may be a Ra but I am not leaving this seat) when Chazz entered and sat in one of the top seats. "It's good to be at the top."

"Yo Chazz, what do you think you're doing?" another Obelisk asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied rhetorically. "I'm sitting in my seat."

"It's not your seat anymore. So move."

"What're you talking about? Of course it is. I even have my name tag right here." Chazz looked at the spot where he'd had his name tag, but was surprised to see that it was missing. "What!"

"Sorry Chazz, but you were moved way over there," the other Obelisk replied unsympathetically.

Chazz looked at where he was pointing and saw that "What? This is all wrong. That's with all the losers. I don't belong with them."

"That's so hurtful Chazzaroo." I pouted.

Crowler walked to the front of the class at that moment. "Dr. Crowler, tell me this is a mistake. Tell me I belong up here."

"I'm afraid that you don't. And you haven't since you lost against... who was it now? Ah yes I remember, Jaden Yuki, a Slifer!"

"Slifer rules!" I whooped while high fiving Jaden and Syrus.

"Therefore, tomorrow you're going to duel against Bastion Misawa or Jamille Yuki. And if you lose to one of them, then you move dorms."

"What?" I shouted.

"You mean, I'd become a Ra Yellow duellist!" Chazz yelled.

"Yes very good. Now if only you were as good at duelling as you are at listening, you might actually be able to win once in a while," Crowler said as he applauded mockingly.

Chazz ran out of the room with everyone laughing at him, "I won't become a Ra!"

"Dr. Crowler, I refuse to duel Chazz because even though I love dueling I got demoted to Ra for a reason." I announced.

"Patience Jamille, you'll duel if I want you to duel. Now everyone turn to page 37 in your Duel Theory textbooks and answer questions 1 to 5." Crowler commanded.

Class finished at 11:00am so we had break though we had a free period and then lunch so Bastion invited us to his room.

"All right, maybe that last one wasn't a foul," Jaden admitted about Bastion's hit.

"Jaden, last I checked, over the centre field fence was a home run," Syrus explained.

"Jaden, its okay to admit that Bastion is better at baseball. The world won't explode as long as he doesn't beat you at dueling." I told him.

"Look, I play like I duel, with formulas." Bastion showed us a baseball bat with a bunch of formulas written on it. "You see, I find that science, statistics, geometry, they play a role in every different aspect of our lives."

"Wow, I never looked at it like that," Jaden commented.

"So, do you have a formula for everything Bastion?" I joked.

"Come on, I'll show you." He led us to his dorm room and I could see Syrus and Jaden gasping. Probably because Ra was a step up from Slifer because at least it didn't have any cockroaches, rats or peeling paint.

"Here we are." Bastion announced while opening his door.

There were formulas and equations covering almost every available space on the walls and ceiling.

"And where's here?" Jaden asked.

"My lab, my workshop and also my dorm room." He pointed to the wall next to his bed. "That area is for traps." He indicated the ceiling above his desk. "This one's for spell cards." He showed them another part of the ceiling. "And that's well... you get the idea."

"Hey Bastion, were you Albert Einstein in a past life?" I asked him.

"Thanks for compliment. Anyway, most of these I've memorized," he indicated the writing covering the walls and ceiling. "And as you can see, I'm running out of room. So..." He held up a mop and paint bucket. "Mind helping? I could use a couple extra hands."

"Sure thing." We began to repaint the whole of his room.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo," Jaden joked as he painted the ceiling while standing on a step ladder. Everyone laughed at this.

"Get it? Cause I'm painting on the ceeliing!" Jaden almost lost his balance, but while gaining it, he dropped the paintbrush on my face.

"Jay, you do realize this means war?" I asked him.

"Come on Jamie, it was an accident." He said before I grabbed the paint can and threw the paint at him.

"All right, that's enough," Bastion said. "Give me that paint."

Jaden abandoned the step ladder and jumped off of it, causing the paint to miss and splash Bastion right in the face. Jaden laughed at Bastion's paint covered face.

"Funny is it?"

He followed up the question by smacking Jaden with his paint rag.

"Guys what are we, kids?" Syrus asked.

Bastion, Jaden and I shared a look before we all got a paint can and threw paint at Syrus.

"This means war!" Syrus announced and we all engaged in a paint fight.

Luckily most of the paint landed on the walls so in a way we kinda painted Bastion's room. Jaden had paint on every surface of his body, Syrus was covered entirely apart from his hair and Bastion only had it on his trousers, face and hair. But I like Jaden was covered everywhere but at least my room was down the hall. We all went and got bathed and redressed before Bastion lead us to the Ra's cafeteria for lunch which was surprising empty but then again lunch didn't start for another 30 minutes. Today was seafood.

I don't think I've ever had such a good time painting," Jaden said as he shoved a piece of fish into his mouth. "You're alright Bastion."

"Yeah and so is Ra Yellow's food," Syrus commented.

"One thing I don't miss about Slifer beside the rats and cockroaches is the food. It's not as good as Obelisk's but it's still pretty awesome." I commented.

"You flatter us," Bastion said as he brought his own tray over to sit down. "But I'm sure it isn't that much better than Slifer's."

Bastion had a lobster on his plate.

"Trust me, the closest thing we've got to lobster is Pharaoh's breath," Jaden remarked.

"Speaking of bottom dwellers, what were you talking to Crowler about earlier?" Syrus asked.

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk," Bastion answered.

"Is that why you were cleaning up your room? Cause you're switching dorms? Well you deserve it. Congrats man!" I smiled.

"Again you flatter me," Bastion said, listening to our praise.

"You're good! I saw your duel for the entrance exams. You whooped that duel proctor's butt. You'll totally pass Crowler test without breaking a sweat. You'll be an Obelisk Blue. And we can say we knew you when it happened." Jaden grinned.

"Well thank you." Bastion replied.

"I still can't believe that Crowler is making Chazz duel between either me or you. I don't want to be in Obelisk!" I commented.

"That's why I'll be dueling Chazz and you won't."

I hope anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz's POV<strong>

Iwas sitting on the couch in my room, talking with my three siblings in front of me. On the left it was Jagger, he had short brown hair, he was the eldest and the head of the political world. In the middle it was Slade, he had bigish black hair, a goatee; he was the second eldest and head of the financial world. Finally on the right it was my twin sister, Samantha or as she liked to be called Sam. Unfortunately for me she was a genius and she was the brains of the family. Even though we were twins we looked nothing alike, sure we both had the grey eyes like all of my family but like my mum she had ginger red hair that she kept in a shoulder length bob.

"Got it Chazz?" Slade asked.

"Yeah," I replied unenthusiastically.

"I can't hear you." Jagger said.

"I said yes, I understand."

"Well you had better. The Princeton's have a plan. We're following through on our ends of it and you had better do the same with yours Chazz." Slade growled.

Jagger spoke up. "Just think about it little bro. The worlds of politics', finance, science and duel monsters. If we control them all, we can control the world. But if you lose your duel tomorrow and get demoted... well we wouldn't want that to happen now would we? The future of the Princeton family depends on us all going through with this. So be the best and don't you dare lose!"

"Yeah Chazzy, but I don't get how your not winning at Duel Monsters. If you ask me it's the easiest thing to do, I mean card games!" Sam laughed.

"Shut it child genius! Just because you're good at everything doesn't mean the whole world finds it easy!" I snarled.

"I find Duel Monsters easy and I always beat you."

"If you fail this duel then it's Sam in the academy and you out." Slade said before cutting the call.

Damn you Slifer slacker for making a fool outta me!

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

We finished eating at 12:20pm and the bell rang signalling that it was lunchtime. Guess I'll be hanging in the library all lunchtime or see how my parents are doing.

"Come on Jaden, who knows what things our parents are up too." I got up from my seat.

"Your right, we've left them alone for over three hours." He agreed.

"Mind if we come with you?" Bastion asked for him and Syrus.

"Why not?" I laughed.

We all walked to Chancellor Sheppard's office where Zane and my parents were talking. Zane and Sheppard suddenly laughed which signals bad.

"When I was in a changing room I left Jaden and Jamie outside so I could get changed, they were both 4 at the time and I was taking really long getting ready. So Jaden was like, "Mummy, are you pooping in there?" mum told everyone.

Everyone apart from me and Jaden were laughing.

"Mum! You're embarrassing us!" I hissed.

"Calm down sweetie, we're just answering your boyfriend's questions." She laughed.

"ZANE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted.

"Calm down Goosebumps." He smirked.

"Did you..."

"...Tell Zane about the time you found Goosebumps on your back and you asked us "When did a goose bump into me?" Then yes we did." Dad replied.

"When's your plane leaving again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00." Mum smiled.

"Why don't I and Jaden show you around the school?" I suggested.

"No dear, I much rather you and Zane show us." Mum winked.

Not only do I have Ellie on my back but now my own dang parents? Why do my parents have to be like this?

"That's an excellent idea Jamie." Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Why don't I come with you guys?" Jaden immediately ran over to Zane.

I heard him whisper, "You better be at least 10 centimetres from Jamie."

So my parents, Jaden, Zane and I all set off to give my parents a tour of the whole school.

"Here's the library." I showed them.

"This place is as big as a public library." Dad admired.

"Here's the main hall where we have assembly." Zane said.

"Whoever built this school really went all the way." Mum commented.

"Moving on, here's the gym." Jaden grinned.

"That's where Jaden beat everyone's ass in dodge ball." I informed them.

"I'm proud of you my special little man." Mum hugged him.

"Mum, not in front of Zane! He's one of my enemies." Jaden protested.

"Really? Since when?" I asked him.

"Since he started hanging out with you." He replied.

"Anyway, here's the swimming pool." Zane stated.

"I didn't know this place had a pool." I gasped.

"Then this would be a good time to tell you that I'm on the swim team." He smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Look over there!" Jaden urged everyone.

While we looked away we suddenly heard a splash and Zane was in the pool.

"What happened?" mum asked.

"I dunno, I guess Zane lost his balance." Jaden said innocently.

Or Jaden pushed him in.

"Haha, you look like a wet cat!" I laughed.

"Really?" he asked before grabbing my hand and pulling me head first into the water.

I was under the water for a few seconds before I came to the surface, "Now so do you." Zane smirked.

"You do realise you made a big mistake?" I asked him.

"Which is?"

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" I dunked his head under water.

He struggled before breaking free and swimming away. I swam after him, "Come fight like a man!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

I could hear some shouting coming from the academy's pool, so of course I had to investigate.

"Alexis, come on." I pulled her with me.

I could see Jaden and his parents by the poolside and in the pool were Jamie and Zane.

"Come back here you wimp!" Jamie yelled.

"No way." Zane replied.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

"Zane fell into the pool, then pulled Jamie in with him and now Jamie wants to kill him." Jaden explained.

"Shouldn't you help him?" Mrs Yuki asked.

"And ruin all the fun?" Jaden asked.

"Relax Mrs Yuki, Zane's a big boy." I laughed.

"But hell hath no fury to a woman scorned." Mr Yuki quoted.

We all laughed while Zane started to shout for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the big man on campus became a wet man who needs some help. So you have a few options:<strong>

**A) ****Jamie decides to forgive him.**

**B) ****Zane turns the tables around.**

**C) ****Someone saves Zane.**

**D) ****Jamie nearly kills him**

**I don't know about you guys but I love option D, kill Zane! Review or Zane may die. Also Chazz has a genius twin sister *gasp* no wonder he doesn't like talking about her. If you're lucky she may appear next chapter and Jamie might duel Chazzy. Till next time now let me sign off before I cry.**


	14. Chapter 14: Revealing Secrets

**Salutations everyone. School started today and after two days I have finished this chapter and it's filled with more madcap adventures from our heroes. We finally see what happens to Zaney and so far this story is 229 pages long on Microsoft word. And it has over 150 reviews in less than a month and it's practically a whole novel. Its true God is good. Enjoy this chapter and see you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

Jaden wasn't kidding about the ten centimetres thing, because the moment I put my hand on Jamie was when he shoved me into the pool. As a harmless joke I pulled Jamie into the pool with me except now she is trying to kill me. I'm serious because she actually shoved my head under the water. Currently I'm trying to think of a plan so that I can turn the tables on her. I got it! I took a deep breath and swam to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

What is Zane planning? Suddenly I could feel someone pulling my leg before pulling me to the bottom of the pool. I screamed for like a second before I was swallowing water. I started to kick my legs at Zane, trying to break lose but he is too bloody strong! Soon we were face to face and I was lucky that I chose to tie my hair today or else it would have gotten into my eyes. He had that look saying, "Had enough?"

I shook my head; you can't win that easily before I kicked him and tried to strangle him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

"Jamie!" I shouted as she disappeared.

I was about to jump in but dad stopped me, "Give her a minute and if she doesn't surface then you can jump in."

There were so many bubbles appearing. That was really worrying until there was a splash. Suddenly Zane and Jamie appeared though Zane was the one who seemed to be in control of the situation. Jamie coughed before swimming to the side and climbing out of the pool. Zane came out last.

"So-oo-oo c-oo-llll-dd." she shivered.

"Blame Jaden." Zane shivered.

"What? How is this my fault?" I asked.

Sure I'll admit to pushing Zane in but I wasn't the one who pushed Jamie in.

"Do I really need to explain? Why do all you Yuki's have to push me in a large area of water?" he asked.

"Cause its funny wet cat." Jamie laughed before coughing.

"You better go get changed before you two catch a cold." mum suggested.

"Good idea mum." Jamie smiled before her and Zane left.

Wait I see what mums doing.

"I'll come with you." I said before mum pulled me.

"You still need to show us around the school and introduce us to your two friends." mum winked.

"I'm Ellie Truesdale, we met this morning." she held out her hand.

"Zane's sister, he's told us all about you." dad shook her hand.

"Good stuff I hope." her face paled.

"Apparently you call yourself 'The love doctor' and refer to yourself in third person." mum laughed.

"See Ellie?" Alexis nudged her.

"What? Atticus called me that." she nudged back.

Alexis' looked sad at that comment, "Yeah but that doesn't mean you should call yourself that."

"It does because I'm carrying on his legacy."

"Legacy? He loved to make a fool out of himself." Alexis replied.

"It's like he said, "Filling the world with love cause we all need love in our lives."

"So why don't you have a man?" she asked.

"Mama doesn't eat until all her kids have been fed. First it's going to be Zane and Jamie and then you and Jaden." Ellie grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous." I blushed.

"Jaden, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend." dad said.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes and Ellie's an idiot." she held out her hand.

Both my parents shook it; this is going to be a long tour of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Looks like Jaden wasn't kidding about the ten centimetres thing." I laughed.

"You heard that?" Zane asked.

"Yep and it was so funny when Jaden tried to walk away with us." I replied.

"But he's probably going to burst a blood vessel the next time I see him." he stated.

"But we're just friends having harmless fun. Speaking of which why didn't you tell me you were on the swim team?" I asked him.

"I told you that my hobbies did involve swimming." he pointed out.

"Yeah but still. I'll have to see you practise sometime." I smiled.

"How about today at 6:00pm?" he asked.

"Let me check my schedule. I'm free." I tried to be mature.

Zane wearing a swim suit is just too tempting to pass up.

"Mr Truesdale and Miss Yuki, why are you two so wet?" Crowler asked.

"It involves being pushed in and a swimming pool." I laughed.

"Off hours swimming? In your uniform? That breaks so many rules. But I'll let it go, just see to it that it doesn't happen again." Crowler insinuated before leaving.

"It's only because it's you. But I wonder what he thought we were doing?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask?"

I blushed, "Teachers have such dirty minds."

"They kind of have to since they work in a school filled with hormonal teenagers." he stated.

"Must you be so blunt?" I asked him before shivering.

"It's what makes me who I am. We should probably hurry." he replied.

I ran to my dorm and left Zane in the dust.

"Better hurry up Zaney!" I sang.

He ran hot on my heels but I was able to avoid him.

"Miss me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me." I stuck my tongue out.

That was my biggest mistake because he grabbed the back of my shirt and was able to run ahead of me. I just gave up and walked to my dorm room. I had a bath since I smelled like chlorine and since I had already changed my uniform twice today I wore my old Slifer uniform complete with the jeans and red boots. I used my PDA to phone Jaden and he was done showing my parents around so he was taking them to my room. Uh oh! My room was a complete tip since I had been too lazy to sort it out. Now I had approximately five minutes to clean it up. So I used the age old trick of stuffing everything into my wardrobe just in the nick of time because someone knocked on my door and I only just managed to close my wardrobe.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"And this is where you'll be staying tonight." Jaden said.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked.

"There are various places, my room, Alexis' room, Emily's room, Jaden's room maybe Zane's room." Ellie mumbled.

We all stared at her, "Kidding."

"It can't be my room, I've already agreed to Bastion staying over." Jaden shook his head.

"Don't look at me, every roommate I have never makes it through the night." Alexis stated.

"Well, looks like it's gonna be you and me. We can stay up all night, playing truth or dare and loads of other fun stuff." Ellie's eyes glittered.

Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Ellie jumped up and down.

We left my parents to settle in and the bell rang to show that it was 1:20pm and that it was time for period 4. I can't wait till 6:00pm!

Later today at 6:00pm

I was waiting for Zane outside the pool.

"So you showed up." Zane suddenly appeared.

"Of course caca head." I joked.

"So we're back to the name calling, Jamille?" he asked.

"Tell me your real name so I can make fun of it." I demanded.

"Zane is my real name." he replied.

"Seriously? Why would your parents name you that? No offence but that name is way too cool for someone as boring as you." I stated.

"It means God is gracious." he explained.

"Let me guess, either your parents are devout Catholics or you were some type of miracle baby?" I asked.

"Your right on both counts, my mum was told that she couldn't have kids. After about a year she found out that she was pregnant with me and named me Zane since she thought it was the lord's work." he explained.

"That's so cool, my parents called me Jamille not just because Jamie is a variant of it but it means beautiful or lovely. Why does everything about you have to be so cool? Your personality, your hobbies, your name and your back story. Your mum sounds cool." I said.

"Not as cool as your mum." he replied.

"Cool? She looks for any and every chance to embarrass me!"

"Exactly. Let's walk in." he said.

I went to the bleachers and waited for Zane to appear. After a few minutes he appeared wearing blue swimming trunks. Two words, heart attack. Who knew his chest was that toned under all that uniform? He's right, muscle does weigh more than fat, no wonder he's so heavy. Why can't I be dating him?

"Jamie, are you ok?" Zane asked breaking me out of my daydream.

"I'm fine." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow before diving into the pool. He disappeared for a few seconds before surfacing. He did a front crawl across the whole length of the pool in like ten seconds. The pool had to be at least 25 metres long. When he wasn't looking I took a few pictures of him on my phone (if you were there you would understand). We were there for over an hour but I wasn't bored. I was almost disappointed when Zane got out.

"I didn't know you were that good." I admired. "Is there anything your not good at?"

"Cooking, I burn water." he laughed while getting his towel.

"So Mr Perfect is not perfect. He has some flaws." I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Like I've told you, nobody is perfect." he replied.

"But your pretty close." I said.

"I'll see you later, I need to have a shower." he walked into the changing room.

It was 7:30pm so I went to my dorm room to get my night stuff. It was already dark outside. However before I reached my room I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"You better be." a familiar voice snapped.

"Chazz? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"None of your business you Slifer slacker."

"Sorry I asked Chazzy." I ran to my room.

Can you believe the ego on that guy? I stopped by my door but on the handle was a baseball cap. God that is so embarrassing. I took the hat off the handle and went to Jaden's room. Bastion, Chumley, Syrus and Jaden were there.

"Look what I found." I stated throwing the cap at Jaden.

He caught it, "Where did you find this?"

"My door." I replied.

"I don't even want to guess." he shuddered.

"I need some help with my decks. I've been able to sort out the monsters but the traps and spells I can't remember what deck they go into." I explained miserably.

"I think I'll be able to help you. Do you have any paper?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah." Syrus took out a writing pad.

Bastion looked at my cards, got out a pen and started to write out equations while sorting out my cards.

"Bastion, what are you doing?" Syrus asked

"Like I said, everything can be solved through equations." he still continued.

We left him to what he was doing. By the time we got through a game of Go Fish he was done.

"Here you are Jamie." he handed me both my decks back.

I went through both of them.

"Hey Jamie." Fortune Lady Dark appeared.

"Hi Dark." I replied.

"When are you going to duel with us?" she moaned.

"Who are we?" I asked.

That's when Light, Earth, Water, Fire and Wind appeared.

"Where's Kuribon?" I asked.

"Jamie, it's been years. We need to see you duel in action with us." Light said.

"It'll be so much fun." Fire agreed.

"Maybe tomorrow?" I replied.

"MAYBE? You have to promise us!" Earth demanded.

"You guys are so pushy!" I shouted.

"Its cause we love you Jamie." Wind pouted.

"Even though you abandoned us." Water added.

"Jaden! Help!" I begged him.

"You guys, play nice." Jaden said.

"Sorry." they all went back into my deck.

"Duel spirits." I shook my head.

Everyone besides me and Jaden sweat dropped.

"Well its 8:30pm see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the Truesdale's bite." Jaden replied.

"But I'm a Truesdale." Syrus pointed out.

"Fine, don't let Zane bite or come anywhere near you." Jaden corrected.

I went up to Ellie's room where Ellie, Alexis and Emily were waiting.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Duh, it's a slumber party." Ellie laughed.

"Shouldn't you change?" Alexis asked

"Can't, my parents won't let me in my room." I was only half lying because if I went into my room I have a feeling I would be scared for life.

"Well sit down and grab a pillow." Emily said.

I did as I was told. Ellie took a plastic bottle filled with water out.

"Truth or dare. Get in a circle." she announced.

We did as we were told. Ellie spun the bottle so it landed on Alexis.

"So truth or dare?" Ellie asked.

"Truth." she replied.

"Do you have a crush on Jaden?" Ellie asked.

"On second thoughts I'll do a dare."

"I dare you to go to Jaden's room and kiss him. Either ones fine for me." Ellie grinned.

"I find Jaden interesting." Alexis replied.

"That's so vague." Emily protested.

"But it's the truth." Alexis said.

"Fine then spin the bottle." Ellie sighed.

Alexis spun it and it landed on Ellie.

"Alright love doctor, who do you have a crush on?" Alexis grinned.

"Duh, Bastion."

We all laughed.

"I'm serious. With that sexy accent, he's smart and he's a good duelist. What more could you want in a guy?" Ellie grinned.

"Muscles." I immediately said.

"Like Zane?" Ellie grinned.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." I tried to brush it off.

"I'll spin and ooohhh it's your turn Jamie. This is gonna be gooood."

"I'll take a dare." I immediately said.

"I dare ya to make out with Zane."

"He's your brother!" I said.

"He'll probably enjoy it." Ellie replied.

"Jaden would murder him." I countered.

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"Then I'll take the truth." I replied.

"Fine, list everything you like Zane." Ellie sighed.

"He's an amazing duelist, he's real with me, he never lies, he's smart but not Bastion smart and he has many talents like swimming and an amazing body." I dreamed.

"How amazing?" Emily asked.

"I have a picture." I smiled.

They all stared at me, "Don't judge me!"

I got out my phone and showed them the picture of Zane.

"I agree it's definitely something." Emily agreed.

"I'm not saying anything." Alexis stated.

"He's my brother!" Ellie yelled.

"Who has a nice body." I said.

"Moving on. Spin the bottle Jamie." Ellie commanded.

It finally landed on Emily and she chose a dare.

"I dare you to grab your guitar and sing in front of us." I grinned.

"Fine then." she left the room.

"It's a good dare since Emily has really bad stage fright." I explained.

She reappeared with her guitar; "I'm going to sing 'Nobody's Perfect'"

She started to strum the familiar tune and started to sing the song except with her own twist. It was much slower and gentler but it still sounded pretty good. We all clapped for her.

"Now that's talent. If you don't play in the talent show next month then that's selfish." Ellie said.

"A gift that good has to be shared." Alexis agreed.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Board games." Ellie brought out the newest version of Monopoly.

"I love this game!" I yelled.

"Finally! Someone gets it. Hear that Lexi?" Ellie asked.

"Dibs on the dog!" I called out.

"But I'm always the dog." Ellie pouted.

"I'm your guest, be nice." I smiled.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning at 7:30am<br>_  
>My phone's alarm turned on.<p>

"Turn that bloody thing off." Ellie moaned.

I sat up, found my phone and turned it off. Welcome to the jungle by Guns N' Roses stopped.

"Why did you have such a loud song?" she asked.

"That's the point of an alarm, to wake you up." I pointed out.

"Whatever, anyway what time is it?" she asked.

"7:30am, I have to say bye to my parents since they leave at 8:00am." I started to pull my boots on.

"I'll come with you. I'm gonna miss your parents." She started to get dressed.

I politely turned around as she changed into her Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Let's roll."

We both went to the Ra Yellow dorm and went to my room. I knocked on the door and I heard the sound of the lock being unlocked. Dad opened the door; he was dressed in his usual business suit.

"Come on, let's go!" I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the room.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" he asked.

"Apart from losing my reputation, being forced to a sleepover and sleeping on the hard floor, I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"You were always grumpy when you didn't have enough sleep." Mum appeared with a bag in her hand.

"Sleeping is wonderful." I protested.

"But too much is bad for you. Let's go get Jaden." Mum replied.

On the way to Jaden's room we bumped into Dorothy. She seemed really worried.

"Are you alright Dorothy?" I asked her.

"I was unloading some goods at the docks when I saw them… cards tossed out into the water!" she told us.

"What?" I yelled.

I ran to docks leaving my parents with Ellie and like Dorothy said there were cards floating. I saw a Ring of Destruction and Vorse Raider, why do those cards look familiar? Weren't they the cards Bastion used in his entrance exam? Wait, last night. Chazz was heading out of the Ra Yellow dorm; he must have known that Bastion was staying in Jaden's room so he went to Bastion's room and taken his deck so that Chazz wouldn't have to duel Bastion. Its one thing to cheat, but ruining a duelist's deck is just sinking to a new low. Crowler said that Chazz had to duel either me or Bastion but I guess Chazz forgot about me. I said that I wouldn't duel Chazz but now, he is going down! I ran to the main duel arena where Crowler and Chazz were waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Chazz asked.

"Where's Bastion?" Crowler asked.

"He's a little preoccupied so I'll be duelling Chazz in his place. " I replied.

"I refuse to duel! Why don't you go play with your dollies little girl?" Chazz sneered.

"Halloween isn't for another week why don't you take off your mask?" I asked him.

"That's it! We're dueling; this should be an easy win." Chazz said confidently.

I went to the other side of the arena and activated my duel disk. Chazz did the same.

"Now what deck should I use?" I said.

"Pick us!" Dark shouted.

"You promised!" Earth agreed.

"Your right, Chazz let me read your fortune. I predict your gonna lose this duel." I smiled.

"I think you mean win this duel you Slifer slacker." He replied.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Duel."

**Jamie: 4000  
>Chazz: 4000<br>**  
>"I'll start with Chthonian Soldier (1200 attack1400 defense) in attack mode and I set a card to end my turn."

"Prepare to travel through time as I activate the field spell Future Visions. Next I summon Fortune Lady Light (200 attack/200 defense) but she gets removed from play for one turn. Her ability now kicks in and lets me special summon any Fortune Lady from my deck so I summon Fortune Lady Fire (400 attack/400 defense) and her effect lets me destroy any monster on the field and you take battle damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack. Since I didn't destroy your monster by battle, its effect doesn't make me lose any lifepoints. Now I'll attack you directly!" I commanded.

"Yay! It feels good to be back!" Fire squealed before attacking Chazz.

**Jamie: 4000  
>Chazz: 2400<strong>

"What! That's not your deck!" Chazz announced.

"Tis so. I have two decks but I promised this deck that I would use them for the first time in five years." I replied.

"You promised your deck? Your more crazier than I thought." he stated.

"Whatevs Chazzy. I'll end with a facedown." I sighed.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back an old friend. Next I activate Inferno Reckless Summon to summon 2 more Chthonian Soldier (1200 attack/1400 defense) from my deck, hand or grave and you can do the same for one of your monsters." Chazz smirked.

I had three of every Fortune Lady so I summoned the other Fortune Lady Fire's from my deck in defense mode.

"Now I activate Chthonian Alliance, so by equipping this card to one of my soldier's he gains 800 attack points for each monsters with the same name on the field making him…" Chazz started to think.

"3600." I suggested.

"I knew that! Now I'll attack that Fortune Lady that's in attack mode!" Chazz commanded.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 800  
>Chazz: 2400<strong>

"I activate Inherited Fortune which lets me special summon 2 Fortune Lady's from my hand during the next turn." I informed him.

"That won't stop me from attacking the rest of your monsters! Now I end my turn." Chazz smirked.

"My Fortune Lady Light comes back and she increases by one level every turn making her more powerful and giving her an attack of 400. Now because of my trap I special summon Fortune Lady Earth (1200 attack/1200 defense) and Fortune Lady Dark (2000 attack/2000 defense). When Water is special summoned while I control another Fortune Lady I can draw two more cards. Now I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master which increases my lifepoints by 1000."

**Jamie: 1800  
>Chazz: 2400<strong>

"Now I attack with the Chthonian Soldier that isn't equipped." I commanded.

Jamie: 1000  
>Chazz: 1600<p>

"My monsters effect allows you to take the same amount of damage that I took." he informed me.

"But now I activate Dark's effect. When she destroys a monster by battle I can special summon any Fortune Lady from my grave do welcome back Fortune Lady Fire (400 attack/400 defense). When Fire is special summoned, well you know the rest and I activate her effect on your equipped Chthonian Soldier (2800 attack/1400 defense) which means you lose the duel." I smiled.

**Jamie: 1000  
>Chazz: 0<br>**  
>"That's game."<p>

Chazz fell to his knees, "I can't believe it!"

Just then Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Bastion, Ellie, Emily, my parents and Syrus appeared.

"Dr. Crowler, I'm ready to duel." Bastion said.

"What? But Jamille said that you couldn't duel." Crowler replied.

"I said that he was currently preoccupied so I would duel Chazz while he was getting ready." I said innocently.

"Let me guess, you won?" Jaden grinned.

"You know it bro." I smiled high fiveing him.

"Ohh, my baby." mum hugged me and started to kiss me on my cheek.

"Mum! Don't embarrass me in front of Chazz!" I protested, prying her away.

"Is it a crime to be proud of my own children?" she asked.

"It is if you're smearing lipstick on our faces." Jaden agreed.

"Now it's time for me to duel." Bastion said.

"But what about your deck?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, Chazzaroo here threw it into the lake." I stated.

"Pardon?" Crowler asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about Dr. Crowler, I didn't do a thing." Chazz snorted.

"We saw you Chazz, when you dumped Bastion's cards in the water. Normally I wouldn't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck like that." Alexis glared at him.

"How do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards? I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks."

"You're lying Chazz, I saw you outside the Ra Yellow dorm yesterday." I stated.

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Nobody call me a liar and nobody calls me a thief!" Chazz snapped. "You don't have any proof that I threw Bastion's cards away or that I duelled anyone last night."

"Fine, you're not and you didn't," Bastion said. "Let's just get on with the duel shall we?"

"But Bastion, what about your deck?" Jaden asked.

"There's no need to worry about that. A good duellist always has a spare deck at hand, or a few. You saw all my formulas; well they were for all my different duelling decks." Bastion opened up his jacket, revealing six pouches each containing a deck of duel cards in it. "And each one is as powerful as the next."

"Fine then, have all the stinking decks you want, I only need this one." Chazz stated.

They both stood opposite each other at the arena.

"You're but a code to be deciphered, a theorem to be cracked. You're finished!"

"Bring in on, Ra reject!"

"Duel!"

**Chazz: 4000  
>Bastion: 4000<strong>

"For your sake, I hope you're ready. Because here comes the pain. I summon Chthonian Soldier (1200 attack/1400 defense) and I'll play this facedown. That'll do it."

I walked next to Zane.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, you have lipstick on your face." he commented.

"Eww!" I licked my hand and tried to clean my face.

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asked.

"Sound like Bastion has a plan," Jaden commented.

"I don't doubt he does," Alexis said.

"Bastion's smart, he'll win this." Ellie grinned.

"I summon Hydrogeddon (1600 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode. Arise!"

"Now attack Chthonian Soldier. Hydro Gust!"

The brownish dinosaur let out a blast of water from its mouth that destroyed the monster.

"I guess you didn't know about my soldier's special ability. Now you take the same damage that I did."  
><strong><br>Chazz: 3600  
>Bastion: 3600<strong>

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Chazz may be many things but a bad duelist isn't one of them." I replied.

"You still have lipstick."

"Just hand me a tissue!" I demanded.

"I don't have any."

"Dang you!" I pouted.

"Bastion sure walked right into that one," Jaden said.

"I also activate a special ability. You see Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon."

"And my battle phase continues, which means I can now wage a direct attack on you Chazz. Now go Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust."

The second monster fired a blast of water at Chazz, knocking him down in the process.

**Chazz: 2000  
>Bastion: 3600<strong>

"That was such a good move Bastion!" Ellie cheered.

"Yeah, he just ploughed through even with Chthonian Soldier's effect," Jaden added.

"You'll pay for that," Chazz said as he got to his feet.

"I activate Call of the Haunted. This lets me summon one monster from my graveyard. And the one in question is... that's right, Chthonian Soldier. Next I activate the spell Inferno Reckless Summon. Now we both get to summon in attack mode, monsters from our hand, deck and graveyard that have the same name as the one already on the field."

"This doesn't make sense. It doesn't matter how many soldiers Chazz summons, they still don't have enough attack points to beat those Hydrogeddon's." Jaden observed.

"Not by themselves they won't," Zane said.

"Wait, Chazz pulled this on me. Next he's gonna activate Chthonian Alliance to make one of his monster's 3600." I exclaimed.

"I activate the equip spell card Chthonian Alliance. The monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack points for every monster with the same name as him. That brings his attack points to... well you're the math nerd, you figure it out." Chazz sneered.

"3600 attack points!" Syrus said.

"Now attack!" Chazz commanded.

**Chazz: 2000  
>Bastion: 1600<strong>

"Oh, oh, that's not good!" Ellie commented.

"Bastion just lost over half his lifepoints!" Jaden said.

"He's losing the duel." I exclaimed.

"Bravo, good show," Bastion said as he drew, he didn't look worried.

"But it will be short lived. Rise, Oxygeddon (1800 attack/800 defense). Now attack one of the 1200 point Chthonian Soldiers with Vapour Stream."

"That's weird, a wind monster in a water deck. I thought this was meant to be a water deck." I commented.

"Bastion must be planning something." Emily replied.

**Chazz: 1400  
>Bastion: 1000<strong>

"Forget already?" Chazz sneered. "When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same damage as me."

"I'm not finished yet. Hydrogeddon, attack his other Chthonian Soldier."

**Chazz: 1000  
>Bastion: 600<strong>

"Aww man, why does Bastion keep attacking? He's doing more harm to himself then Chazz." Syrus moaned.

"He's fine," Jaden reassured Syrus.

"Bastion's playing smart. The Chthonian Soldier equipped with Chthonian Alliance has 3600 attack points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to defeat it. But without the others..." Zane admired.

"Oh I see, without the other Chthonian Soldiers, the big one loses most of its extra attack points!" Syrus realized.

"Right, to beat that thing, Bastion's gonna need to give up some lifepoints," Jaden said.

"Last, I place a facedown card and end my turn."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, whizz kid. I sacrifice Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand to summon Infernal Incinerator (2800 attack/1800 defense). Bet you didn't see that coming."

The soldier was wrapped in a ball of fire which then exploded in a cloud of smoke. A giant salamander like monster appeared the top half of the Chthonian Soldier on its forehead.

"Better break out your calculator, cause if you can't beat this guy this turn, you're done for."

"Even with that thing out there, I say Chazz is a little too confident," I commented.

"And here's something else for you to add in. Infernal Incinerator gains 200 attack points for every monster you have on the field."

"3400 attack points?" Jaden said in surprise. "With that many points, Bastion will lose no matter which monster takes the hit."

"Now attack with Firestorm Blast."

"Bastion!" we all shouted.

"I reveal my trap card, Amorphic Barrier." A wall of ice rose in front of Bastion's monsters, stopping the blast of fire in its tracks.

"When I have three or more monsters on the field, this cancels your attack and ends the battle phase. But nice try Chazz."

"Pff, so what? One turn, that's all it buys you, then you'll be all mine."

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn."

"What?"

"You heard me, and I activate the spell card Bonding H2O. With it, I sacrifice two Hydrogeddon's and one Oxygeddon to summon Water Dragon (2800 attack/2600 defense)!"

The three monsters turned into geysers that combined to form a tall serpentine dragon made of water that let out a cry as it appeared.

"And with less monsters on my field, Infernal Incinerator loses attack points."

"Doesn't matter, my monster's attack points are still higher than yours."

"Better double check your work, because I've already done all the math!"

"All the math?" Crowler asked in surprise. "You mean that..."

"Bastion's had this planned from the very beginning!" Jaden realised.

"No, his attack points!" Chazz cried out.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability. As long as he's out on the field, the attack points of fire attribute and pyro type monsters instantly become zero. Now Water Dragon attack! Tidal Blast!"

The blue dragon fired a blast of water from its mouth, wiping out Infernal Incinerator, knocking Chazz off the stage and dousing the arena in water.  
><strong><br>Chazz: 0  
>Bastion: 600<strong>

"A well played duel Chazz," Bastion said when the water disappeared.

"But not well enough."

"Pure luck," Chazz replied. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into a victory. That's the only way you won!"

"Perhaps, but luck tends to favour the prepared. And I was prepared to defeat you with a half a dozen other cards as well. You would have lost the duel one way or another. But deny it if you want, just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"For the last time I didn't do it!"

"If you insist, then look at this card I fished out." Bastion held out a wet card with writing on it.

"I wrote the formula on it. There's always a chance that you could have written it, but then the math would have probably been all wrong. And from what we all heard, there were two witnesses and you probably lost worse to Jamie then me."

"He didn't even get a chance to summon his Infernal Incinerator." I grinned.

"Too bad I couldn't have seen the duel," Jaden said. "

"Chazz, you lied, you stole, you cheated and you lost. You deserve to be demoted." Bastion declared.

"This can't be!"

"Bastion Misawa," Crowler said. "Congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"I'm afraid that I must decline the offer."

"What? But why is that?" Crowler asked.

"When I first arrived at the academy, I decided I would only enter into the blue dorm when I became the number one student in the freshman class. Jaden and Jamie out of all the new duellists I think you two are the best."

"Hey thanks." I grinned.

"Does that mean you want to settle this right here?" Jaden asked. "I mean seeing the duel really made me want to get my game on."

"Dueling just really gets my blood pumping." I agreed.

"Sorry, but not now."

"Huh? Why not?" Jaden asked.

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel either of you. Formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to balance. You're good duelists, and I planned to be prepared when I face you. Don't worry, soon my dorm room will be filled with equations and formulas again, then we'll duel. Just you be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game. You know, the one yesterday when our team beat yours."

"Only cause of that one tiny fluke. Slifer rules!" I whooped.

"You just keep dreaming Bastion. Baseball's a pastime but duelling's my life!"

"I prefer a nice game of Badminton," I said.

"Until then." Bastion and Jaden were staring each other down.

"Look, it's time for you guys to leave." I grinned at my parents.

"Bon voyage. That's Spanish right?" Jaden asked.

"I thought it was German?" I asked.

"Wrong you two, it's French." Bastion replied.

"Close enough." I shrugged my shoulders.

Everyone laughed.

"It's a good thing what they lack in brains they make up for in dueling!" dad laughed.

"Uncalled for!" Jaden shouted.

"Just give us a hug you two." mum smiled.

We both did as we were asked since we wouldn't see them for another two months.

"Keep up the good work and we'll see you during winter break." dad said.

"Oh and before I forget, Zane this is for you." mum handed him a brown envelope.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It'll come in handy later." mum winked before her and dad left.

I ran over to Zane and jumped on his back.

"Give it!" I shouted.

"No, it's mine." he replied.

"Here we go again." Ellie sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think is in the envelope? If you guess correctly than you can decide what happens in the next chapter of this story. Thanks to Jupiter's Magic who helped me with a few ideas on what's happened so far and future ideas. Do you feel like this story is mostly humour? Finally the parents have gone but they will be back in less than 10 chapters and we meet Chazz's twin sister mighty soon since she finds out that Chazzy has lost and she wants to duel who embarrassed her brother. Watch out Jamie. Weren't the scenes between Jamie and Zane cute? Besides me who knew that Zane actually meant that? I made up some of his back story and who actually knows if he can cook or not? Also since Duel Academy is a school what type of events could take place like a dance, fundraiser etc. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading this chapter and hope you have a nice daynight since for me its 23:36 so goodnight from the UK.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sam, Chazz's Twin Sister

**Here you go but I will stop updating for a while since I have exams near the end of this month. Science sometimes bites. The only two who guessed correctly about the envelope is Lightning Ellie and Mew. We meet Chazz's sister in this chapter and is she anything like Chazz. I'll update as soon as I get at least 10 reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Crowler I'm being assaulted." Zane stated.<p>

"Jamille Yuki, get off Zane this instance or you'll get detention for a month!" Crowler threatened.

One week I can handle but one month is pure torture! Reluctantly I got off Zane's back and stormed over to Jaden. Suddenly Chazz's phone started to ring and I knew it was Chazz's because all the noise was coming from him. He answered it and started to talk very loudly.

"What!" he yelled.

Chazz didn't look very happy but then again when did he ever look happy?

"You cannot seriously be sending her here! I refuse! If she comes then I leave!"

Who is this she? I wonder if Chazz has any girl issues. That would explain why he tells me to go play with dolls.

"No way!" he screamed into his phone before hanging up and storming away.

"It's 8:30am! Go to your lessons!" Crowler screamed.

I can't! Not when Zane has whatever's in that envelope! But I'll have to find out later.

**Samantha's POV**

"Looks like it's Chazz out and you in." Jagger announced.

"He's leaving Duel Academy so we'll be sending a boat to pick him up." Slade continued.

"Perfect, I'll be able to duel whoever beat Chazz today. Something Yuki." I replied.

"Don't let us down like he did." Slade ordered.

"I've never lost before and I'm not going to start now." I smiled.

Yap, yap when will they shut up? Finally I get to leave these two morons. I mean taking over the world? How stupid does that sound? Poor Chazz, he'll be stuck listening to these two going on and on all day.

* * *

><p><strong> Jamie's POV<strong>

It was 9:45am when Syrus went to the toilet but he came back looking upset.

"Guys, it's awful! He's gone!"

"Slow down a sec. Who's gone?" Jaden asked.

"Chazz," Syrus answered.

"And how is this bad news?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know, because he's your big rival I guess." he suggested.

"You're right. I need to have competition around." Jaden replied.

"Hey, I saw Chazz packing up his things last night," one Obelisk said.

"I guess he couldn't stand losing that much and then changing dorms," another said.

"Who cares about him? We don't need someone like Chazz in the blue dorm who can't even beat a bunch of pathetic losers," another Obelisk spoke up.

"Sheesh, aren't they nice?" I asked sarcastically.

"Guys, I know Chazz might not be the nicest person around, but what if he's in trouble or something happened to him and he needs our help?" Syrus asked.

"Good point. We can't let him just go off like that. We've gotta try and convince him to stay." I got up.

Jaden got up as well and lead us to this secret passage way. We all crawled through this small tunnel in the wall. We were met by Alexis, Ellie, Jasmine and Mindy. We all yelped in surprise.

"You know, the school does have doors." Ellie laughed.

"Oh, hey girls, what're you all doing out here?" Jaden asked.

"The same thing as you guys. Looking for Chazz," Alexis answered.

"Really, I didn't know you cared about him that much." I said.

"Chazz may not be the nicest person around, but he's an Obelisk and we stick together when we can," Ellie explained.

"There's nice and there's him." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go." Alexis urged.

We all ran to the forest but after like 20 minutes Alexis lost her patience.

"That's it. CHAZZ PRINCETON, YOU'D BETTER COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT I DON'T FIND YOU," she yelled at the top of her voice, scaring the wildlife around us.

"Yeah, I'm sure threats will convince him to come out," Jaden said sarcastically.

"I'm sure there a good reason he ran off," Jasmine remained calm.

"Maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers," Mindy said with a dreamy look. "My Chazzy's so romantic."

"Chazzy?" Syrus asked.

"That's my nickname for him. I also call him Chazzaroo and Chazzymagee." I laughed.

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked. "Last week it was Bastion, and the week before it was Zane. Who's next, little Syrus?"

"Well he is kinda cute."

"Zane's understandable, Bastion is alright but Chazz is just…" I shuddered.

"Look there," Alexis pointed to a bush. "Something's moving."

"Chazzy?" I asked.

"Must be. Alright, game's over, we found you. Come on out," Jaden said as we approached the bush.

A figure leapt from the bushes. It crashed into us. A moment later and it ran back into the woods.

"Not Chazz," Alexis said.

"Try not human," Syrus added.

Three men wearing suits came into the group's view. One shorter with gray hair, one taller and one with sunglasses and holding a gun. "Where is it?"

"It's gone."

They all heard a girl's scream coming from the woods. "Jasmine!"

"Up there, in those trees." we could see the figure was in fact a monkey holding Jasmine and leaping through the trees with her.

"It's what she always wanted," Mindy said. "Some guy to sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey." Ellie replied.

"There it is," one of the men said.

"Let's move."

"Wait, what's going on?" Syrus asked. "Just what is that thing?"

"Who cares," Jaden said. "It's got Jasmine, so we've gotta follow."

We ran after them as the monkey carried Jasmine as it leapt through the woods, across a river and ending at a cliff with a tree. She repeatedly told the monkey to let her go, but he didn't listen. When they got to the tree, she changed her mind and held onto the primate. "Don't let me go! Please don't let me go!"

The three men arrived. "Aim and fire when ready," the tall one ordered.

"Sir, if I shoot now, I'd risk causing the girl harm."

"Blast it!"

"Hey, that monkey's got a duel disk on. Either that, or its one weird looking banana."

"That's no banana," the short man said. "And that's not an ordinary monkey. His name's Wheeler and he's a trained duelist."

"A dueling monkey, named Wheeler?" Syrus asked.

"Wait, if he duels, then I wanna take him on," Jaden stepped up.

"Jaden, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"He's not sick, he's just gone bananas," Alexis commented.

"I bet if I beat this monkey he'll hand over Jasmine. So how bout it Wheeler? Ready to throw down?" Wheeler looked at Jaden. "That's right, let's settle this like men, or higher primates. Whatever works."

"How is it the two of them are communicating?" Syrus asked.

"Either the training Wheeler's had, or Jaden's really a monkey." Alexis explained.

"Jaden's no monkey." I replied.

"Okay, if I win, Jasmine's free."

"And if you lose?" Jasmine looked worried.

"If I lose? Well, I kinda didn't think of that one. I guess if Wheeler wins, we'll let him go."

Jasmine wasn't reassured. "And where does that leave me?"

"Don't worry about that, it's not like he's gonna win anyway." The monkey gave a nod, set Jasmine down on the tree and leapt onto a rock. It screeched as it turned its duel disk on. "Wow, you really know how to work that thing. Now get your game on."

"I have a shot," the man with the gun announced as he took aim.

"No don't," the shorter one interrupted. "This duel is just the kind of field test he needs."

"Let's duel," Jaden said.

"Duel!" A computerized voice came from the helmet.

"Whoa, it can talk?" Syrus asked.

"Please, that would be too unrealistic. The helmet reads his mind and talks for him," the short man explained.

"Unrealistic? If that helmet is realistic then what do you guys see as realistic?" I asked as Jaden and Wheeler drew their hands.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 4000  
>Wheeler: 4000<strong>

"Here I go," Jaden said as drew his card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. Alright, you saw my moves, now do yours. Get it? Monkey see, monkey do."

"Uhh Jaden, now might not be the best time for jokes," Alexis pointed out.

"My turn, my turn," Wheeler said.

"Berserk Gorilla (2000 attack/1000 defense). Attack mode, attack mode!" A large brown haired gorilla with red eyes appeared in front of Wheeler.

"What's he, family?" Jaden joked. "Guess now we know who got the looks."

"Berserk Gorilla attack Sparkman. Attack! Attack!" The beast monster ran forward on its knuckles and slugged Sparkman in the gut.

**Jaden: 3600  
>Wheeler: 4000<strong>

"Now, one card facedown, end turn. Monkey see, monkey do! Better! I make monkey out of you, you!"

"Jaden, don't lose your cool,"  
>Syrus said.<p>

"That might be hard Sy. After all, he is getting beat by a monkey," Alexis added.

"He is not! The duel is not over yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, gimme a break, the duels just started. And it's about to heat up. Perfect. I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 attack/1200 defense). And with Flame Wingman, I really will lose my cool. Attack with Infernal Rage."

**Jaden: 3600  
>Wheeler: 3900<strong>

"And thank to Wingman's superpower, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. So how's your cool?"  
><strong><br>Jaden: 3600  
>Wheeler: 1900<strong>

"I'm the man," Jaden celebrated. "Not that you aren't a little bit. Uhh Wheeler, you calling it quits already?" he asked as he saw Wheeler sitting down, looking defeated.

"Does that mean he's finished?" Syrus asked.

"Oh please," the older man said. "He just made one mistake, that's all. But it won't happen again. At the lab he'd be punished for making the same mistake twice. He won't give up, he'll just get better."

"Top secret sir," the taller man whispered.

"What! That's animal cruelty!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Forget I said that."

"So monkey, you quitting already?" Jaden asked again.

"Never surrender, never surrender," Wheeler spoke through his helmet. "I summon Acrobat Monkey (1000 attack/1800 defense). Next, play facedown. Trap, trap, DNA Surgery."

Jaden gasped. "DNA Surgery! That changes all the monsters on the field to whatever type that monkey chooses!"

"I choose beast type, beast type. Now I play, Wild Nature's Release!"

Alexis' eyes widened in realization of what was happening.

"That card will increase the attack points of one beast or beast warrior by its defense points! Wow, this monkey really is good."

"And that's not good for Jaden," Syrus said.

"Acrobat Monkey, power up, power up (2800 attack). Attack with Somersault Smash." As ordered, it leapt into a somersault and struck the Flame Wingman.

**Jaden: 2900  
>Wheeler: 1900<strong>

After doing so, Acrobat Monkey held its head in pain and then exploded in a shower of pixels.

"Huh? Why'd that just happen?" Syrus asked.

"Wild Nature's Release destroys the monster it's used on at the end of the turn," Alexis explained.

"Your turn, your turn!" Wheeler announced.

"Not bad Wheeler. Here goes."

Suddenly I heard some screeching, a bunch of other monkeys hiding behind some rocks.

"More monkeys!" Syrus said.

"It must be a whole tribe of them," Mindy added.

"I see that's why you escaped, isn't it? So you could get back to your family," Jaden said.

"Must win. Miss family, miss family," his helmet talked.

"Awwww, he just wants to go home." I sighed.

"I know you want to get back to your family, but I promised to get back Jasmine. And unless you let her go, I need to beat you. So I'll have to summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense) in attack mode."

"DNA Surgery makes Clayman into beast type." The hero grew fur and turned into a creature that looked like a bear.

"Fine by me, I'm still gonna play this, Courageous Charge. First, I pay 1000 life-points."

**Jaden: 1900  
>Wheeler: 1900<strong>

"Then I choose one of my monsters with 1000 attack points or less and if he deals damage to you, you also lose lifepoints equal to my monster's defense points. Now Clayman, attack him with Clay Clobberer."  
><strong><br>Jaden: 1900  
>Wheeler: 0<strong>

"And that's game. Now's the time for you to let Jasmine go."

Wheeler picked up Jasmine and put her on the ground. She ran and hugged Mindy.

"Thanks for saving me," she said to Jaden. "But what about him? I didn't like that he snatched me, but he deserves better than this."

"Alright you flea ridden failure," the man with the gun said. "Time to go."

Jaden placed himself between them and Wheeler. "Hold on. He doesn't belong with you, he belongs with his family."

I stood next to Jaden, "Yeah! So If you want him you have to go through us."

"He's coming with us." The two other men pushed past us and captured Wheeler in a net.

"Stop that!" we all shouted.

"You don't scare me. You're just kids, whose gonna believe you? But don't worry, he won't miss his family, because I'm taking them all." The man with the gun aimed at the other monkeys.

He dropped his gun when Pharaoh hit him in the face.

"Tsk, tsk Pharaoh. Naughty Kitty"

"It's Catman to the rescue!" I cheered.

"Who're you," the short man asked.

"Oh you know, just your average teacher, duelist, animal lover," he kicked up the gun and caught it in his hand. "If you gentlemen get what I'm saying."

The man growled but he and the others men left.

We removed Wheeler's equipment until he only had the duel disk left. He made his way to the other monkeys. "It's like a family reunion," Syrus commented.

"Hey let's duel again sometime." Wheeler waved back at Jaden. "Yeah me too. That was a really fun match."

"See ya again Wheeler." I smiled.

"Uhh Jaden… you know his helmet is gone right?" Syrus pointed out.

"It's a good thing you showed up," Mindy said to Banner. "Otherwise they would have taken him away for sure."

"How'd you find us professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I'm an animal lover. It'd be hard not to be with a cat that can track as well as Pharaoh."

"But why were you looking for us to start with?" Jaden asked.

"Well I wanted you to know that Chazz is all right."

"That's great," Jaden said.

"Unfortunately, there is some bad news as well. Come with me." Banner led them to the docks. "You see, Pharaoh led me here, but when I arrived Chazz was already leaving on his family's personal boat."

"Well that's a shame," Jaden said.

"Yeah, I guess he did make things more interesting around here," Syrus agreed.

"I'm sure he'll be back sometime," Jaden regained a positive attitude. "After all, good rivals are hard to find."

"Especially with cool names." I agreed.

"Yes, and do you know what isn't? Class. And since you seven got out early, you have some making up to do." Banner explained cheerfully.

We all went back to the class just in time to see this ginger haired girl with battle against Mark, one of Chazz's cronies I dueled. She has the field spell Harpie's Hunting Ground on the field so every wind monster was increased by 200. She had three Cyber Harpie Lady's (1800 attack/1300 defense), two Harpie Queen's (1900 attack/1200 defense) and one Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (2000 attack/2500 defense). Since she controlled four Harpie Lady's her dragon now had 3400 attack. I was wondering how she summoned all these Harpies' when I saw Hysteric Party on the field. My guess? She used Hysteric Party to summon all the Harpie's from her graveyard. She's good.

**Girl: 2000  
>Mark: 3000<strong>

He had three Batteryman AA on the field which meant they were each 3000. He had three facedowns on the field.

"You probably think you've won this? You're so wrong because I use Harpie's Feather Duster to blow all your facedown's away. Now I use my dragon to destroy one of your Batteryman's to break your circuit!" she commanded.

Her dragon blew a fireball at one of the Batteryman.  
><strong><br>Girl: 2000  
>Mark: 2600<strong>

"Now since my Harpie Queen is 2100 from the field spell I'll attack the next monster!"

Her queen flew up before destroying the monster with her taloned feet. Batteryman was 2000.

**Girl: 2000  
>Mark: 2500<strong>

Now Batteryman was 1000.

"Now my second Harpie Queen attacks!"  
><strong><br>Girl: 2000  
>Mark: 1400<strong>

"Now your defenseless I'll have my Cyber Harpie attacks you directly!" she shouted.  
><strong><br>Girl: 2000  
>Mark: 0<strong>

Mark fell to his knees and moaned.

"Never disrespect Chazz Princeton again or else." she threatened.

"What does Chazz mean to you?" Mark asked.

"Simple, I'm Samantha Princeton. His twin sister, now where's Jamie Yuki?" Samantha asked.

Everyone stared towards me. Chazz has a twin sister? Why is she looking for me? I stepped forward.

"Chazz is a twin?" Jaden asked.

"You learn something new every day. I'm Jamie Yuki." I admitted, stepping forward.

"You're a girl?" she looked and sounded surprised.

"Yep and I also have a twin brother." I replied.

"Hey, I'm Jaden." he grinned.

Samantha had ginger red shoulder bob length hair, grey eyes like Chazz but that's where the similarities ended. She had fair skin, medium rectangle stylish black framed glasses and she was wearing the girls Obelisk uniform.

"Well because of you and your brother, Chazz has left this place. Nobody disrespects him but me! Now, we gonna duel? Cause I've dueled three of these amateurs and I need a real challenge!" she grinned.

"Fire up ya deck and let's duel!" I activated my disk.

"Let's do this!"

"Duel!"

**Jamie: 4000  
>Sam: 4000<strong>

"I'll go first Sam, can I call you Sam?" I asked.

"I don't mind." she replied.

"I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite but I tribute him to summon Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950) in attack and I end with one facedown to end my turn." I started.

I'm so excited! I'll be dueling a Harpie deck! It's gonna be like I'm dueling Mai Valentine!

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. Next I activate Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters (1950 attack/2100 defense). Now I activate Triangle Ecstasy Spark which turns my sister's attack into 2700 till the end of this turn and you can't activate any traps! Now my sisters attack Gem-Knight Crystal and Cyber Harpie launch a direct attack!" Sam commanded.

Her Cyber Harpie had waist length pink hair, light blue skin and looked like she was wearing Cyber Shield. Her sisters had three Harpie's. One had the pink hair like Cyber Harpie holding a whip, the second had blue skin with orange cropped hair and the last had blue hair that stuck up. They all had talons and green wings under their arms. The sisters made a triangle formation and made these balls of light with their feet before this X hit my monster.

**Jamie: 1950  
>Sam: 4000<strong>

"Now I end with a facedown." Sam smirked.

This is so much fun! Sam is much better then Chazz!

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next I fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline with Gem-Knight Emerald using Gem-Knight Fusion to form Gem-Knight Topaz (1800 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode. Now I equip Black Pendant to him to raise his attack to 2300. Now I'll attack your sisters with him!" I shouted.

"That's why I'll use Negate Attack to end your battle phase and negate your attack." she interrupted me.

"Fine I end my turn." I sighed.

"I use Foolish Burial to send Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000 attack/2500 defense) to the graveyard but now I use Monster Reborn to bring it back. Now using Pot of Greed I can draw two cards. I summon Harpie Queen (1900 attack/1200 defense) and her effect lets her count as a Harpie Lady. Since I have two Harpie Lady's my dragon has 2600 attack points. Now I will use my dragon to destroy your Topaz!" she said before I interrupted her.

"De-Fusion splits my monsters back into two and since Black Pendant got sent to the grave you lose 500 lifepoints."

**Jamie: 1950  
>Sam: 3500<strong>

"Welcome back Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600 attack/1800 defense) in defense and Gem-Knight Emerald (1800 attack/800 defense) in defense."

"I'll attack Tourmaline with my Harpie Queen and Emerald with my Cyber Harpie Lady." she commanded before ending her turn.

I have nothing to lose with this move so I might as well go out in a blaze of glory.

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold six cards. Now I activate Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field. Now I activate Card Destruction so every card that we have in our hands we discard them to draw a brand new hand. Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) in attack mode. Now I will stage a direct attack." I said.

**Jamie: 1950  
>Sam: 1050<strong>

"I will end with two facedown cards." I smiled.

"Finally a worthy challenge. But now I'll have to cut this duel short. I now have seven cards which give me seven different possibilities. I discard Harpie Queen to add Harpie's Hunting Ground to my hand. Now I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all your spell and traps cards on the field. I now activate my field spell, Harpie's Hunting Ground. Every winged beast monster gains 200 attack and defense points. Now I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800 attack/1300 defense) and her attack gets raised to 2000. Now I equip her with Cyber Shield which raises her attack by 500 points making her 2500."

These bolts of light hit her Harpie. Wherever they touched shiny gold armour appeared.

"But if you thought she was strong before just watch me equip her with Rose Whip raising her attack and defense by 300 points so she's 2800."

Her monster grabbed this brown whip out of thin air.

"Now I'll attack Gem-Knight Crystal with Rose Whip!" Sam commanded.

Harpie Lady raised her whip before slapping it down towards my knight and as she attacked rose petals filled the air.

**Jamie: 1600  
>Sam: 1050<strong>

"I'll end with one facedown card." She smiled.

Sam is amazing. Her strategy is amazing and even though I'm winning this duel it feels like she's in control. I haven't felt like this since I dueled Zane. I have three cards in my hand and I need a plan. I need a monster strong enough to beat that Harpie but the only problem is I have all Gem-Knight monsters and no fusion. Wait I'm such a idiot sometimes I just need to banish a Gem-Knight from the graveyard and I'll be able to summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond. Only problem is I'm sure her facedown is Hysteric Party so if I'm not careful every Harpie sent to the grave will be making a reappearance.

"I banish Gem-Knight Sapphire from the graveyard to add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. Now I fuse Gem-Knight Amber, Iolite and Sanyx to summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900 attack/2500 defense) in attack mode. For every Gem-Knight that's sleeping in my grave he gains 100 attack points. I count 10 so he gains 1000. So that makes him 3900. Now I'll attack your Harpie." I commanded.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 1600  
>Sam: 0<strong>

"Gooo Jamie!" Ellie cheered.

"Good game sis!"

"Good game Sam. You're really good." I smiled holding out my hand.

She shook it, "You too."

"We should duel again." I winked.

"I'm looking forward to it." she walked out of the classroom.

"Isn't it funny how Chazz is my rival and now his twin sister is your rival and your my twin sister." Jaden pointed out.

"It was a really fun duel and I'm looking forward to our next one." I grinned.

It was now 10:30am so we only had 30 minutes until it was break time. Banner ended up giving us a interesting lecture on duel spirits.

Later that day at 7:30pm

If I've done my research correctly then Zane should still be at swim practise. I climbed up this tree that lead onto his balcony and jumped off it. Now to find that envelope, I opened the balcony doors and snuck into the room. I looked through the most obvious places like under his mattress, under the pillows, under the couch cushions and finally in the drawers. I checked the first one which had some random stuff, the second had his deck (no I'm not going to look through it) and the bottom drawers had a lot of letters. All of them were like love letters to Zane from girls. Most of them from Missy and this was the most silliest thing I had ever read:

_Dearest Zane,_

_With the light of love as my guide, the feather of angels as my pen, and the blood of Aphrodite as ink, I weave my thoughts for you._

_Only heaven would outcast an alluring work of Gods perfection like you, for not even divine angels could look upon your delicate face without sacrificing themselves for you. Something about you makes me want to take you in my arms and keep you forever._

_What manner of creature can resist your fabulous grey eyes which are more beautiful and radiant then the colour of elephants or mice._

_I really admire your gorgeous, mysterious blue hair. Whenever I see it I can't help but notice how shiny it is. I often wonder if you clean it using shoe polish. Technically speaking that would work, but I guess it would smell a bit weird, so I reckon it must be naturally shiny._

_Words alone cannot express how unique my love is for you. I love you, and you only, I swear that to you my only love._

_You know I've always loved your gorgeous bum and I can't wait to see you again so I can drool like an idiot over your bum and make a complete fool out of myself in public as always. I think its great how you just roll your eyes upwards whenever I do that. Oh how I do love those charming little habits of yours!_

_Anyhow my love, I must bring this letter to an end now. But I must tell you something. I've always wondered what you would look like in Leopard Skin underwear. I really think you would be the hottest thing on this planet in Leopard Skin underwear and you could easily overthrow any model out there! If you wear those for me, I promise to worship you and treat you like royalty._

_You are always in my thoughts my dear lover, with every fiery red flame of passion within my burning soul which is dark and empty without your gentle caressing touch!_

_Forever and eternally yours and yours only,_

_Missy_

_xxxxxxxxx  
><em>  
>I was biting my lip to prevent myself from laughing. I can't believe Missy wrote this to Zane. Just how insane is that girl? I skimmed through the rest of the letters but no envelope. I sighed as I shut the drawer. Suddenly I could hear this door in the room being unlocked so I immediately went under the bed to hide.<p>

Don't look under the bed, don't look under the bed!

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel only to be met with a harsh wind. That's strange, I'm sure I left those doors closed, I thought. Maybe the wind blew them open? I decided to shrug off the thoughts and went to my dresser to see what's in the envelope Mrs Yuki gave me. It was one of those big brown A4 envelopes so it had to contain something important. Before I opened the drawer I noticed a Polymerisation card on the floor. It's probably one of mine though how did it get on the floor? I placed it on my pillow, got the envelope out from the bottom drawer and opened it. There were five photos copied on paper. I flicked through them, four of them were obviously photos of a baby Jaden. The last was the famous bath photo of the both of them.

Why would Mrs Yuki give me these photos? I looked inside the envelope and found a plain white card with Good Luck on it. I opened it and read what was written in a cursive writing with blue biro:

_Zane,_

_On behalf of Mr. Yuki and myself, we give you our blessing and permission to court our daughter. Here are some pictures that I thought could make you smile whenever you were upset (and to also embarrass our children). Good luck with your final year!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Mrs. Yuki_

_P.S. don't mind Jaden. He's being the usual "protective brother". Along with the pictures, I have included some of Jaden's that I give you permission to use as blackmail just in case he takes things too far.  
><em>  
>I chuckled as I read this. I'm not going to embarrass Jaden and Jamie with this but like Mrs Yuki said Jaden is a tad overprotective so they might help later. I put everything back inside the envelope, sealed it and placed it back in the drawer. I then got my deck out to put Polymerisation back except all of my cards were here so that can't be my card. Suddenly something in my head clicked, the doors being open and now this Polymerisation card? I think someone's either in my room or someone's been in my room. But I better check everywhere in my room first. I looked in my wardrobe, behind the sofa, the cupboards and the balcony. Nothing until I remembered about under the bed.<p>

I crouched down, pulled the covers up and I was looking into Jamie's eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked her.

"I was looking for the envelope my mum gave you." she admitted.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't take you to campus security?" I asked.

"Because I had a good reason and we're friends wet cat." she whimpered.

So she was curious and it was an ok reason but not one of the best.

"Fine but if you come here again without my permission then I won't think twice. You got that?" I asked.

"Thank you. Now can you please tell me what you got from my mum?" she pouted.

"Don't push your luck." I threatened.

"Well see ya later." she walked to the balcony doors and opened them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I reminded her.

"Huh?"

I got her card and tossed it to her. She caught it and hit her forehead with her palm.

"Why do I keep leaving my cards around you?" she then ran through the doors before jumping onto the tree branch and climbed down it.

I should really start to lock those doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Missy really is insane." Emily laughed.

"So love doctor what's your diagnosis?" Alexis asked.

"This letter is so sweet. Atticus would be like, "She's really got it bad but she needs to draw the line somewhere."

"I mean the underpants are disturbing." Ellie concluded.

"Amen to that sister. But I still don't know what my parents gave Zane!" I cried.

"Whatever it is, Zane has enough sense not to misuse it." Alexis replied.

Alexis is right the more I get worked over this the more I start to panic.

**Tara's POV**

"So you're the genius." Janet said.

"I'm also Chazz's sister." Sam replied.

"Do your brothers still want world domination?" Janet asked.

"Unfortunately yes, they are such idiots sometimes. Chazz doesn't realise how lucky he is to be here where he doesn't have to spend every minute listening to Slade and Jagger." she sighed.

"My dad says they still have a long way to go to take over the world." she informed her.

"Who's your dad?" Sam asked.

"Seto Kaiba." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't he own this place?"

"Yep. Oh and welcome to Duel Academy anyway. We've only been here for like a week but it's a fun place to be." I grinned.

"Yeah and we don't have to move around with Aster. He may be our brother but he's so big headed and thinks he's the crème de la crème." Vi rolled her eyes.

"Your brothers Aster Phoenix? That's so much cooler then my brothers!" Sam exclaimed.

"But he's not as smart as you." I replied.

"So far science and Duel Monsters are all I have working for me."

"Like that duel with Jamie? You nearly beat her." Vi grinned.

"But now my brothers are all angry cause I'm mean to be the top duelist here. I can see why Chazz left."

"But at least you have us as friends. But you have a long way to go to be the best. The top three duelists in freshman in this order are Jaden, Jamie and finally Bastion the other genius in this year. Lastly the best in the school is Zane Truesdale, a third year student. Jaden has dueled him once and lost, Jamie dueled him twice she lost the first time but the second was a draw but at least those are the rumours. Bastion dueled Chazz today and won even though Chazz threw his deck in the lake." I informed her.

"And that's one thing all my brothers don't have. I think I'm gonna like it here. I'll definitely have to meet Bastion tomorrow though." Sam grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Missy is so obsessed and disturbed. I mean that's so funny and pretty worrying. Next chapter there will be the preparations for Halloween and maybe a dance. It'll be a few chapters before we reach chapter 14 as its October and chapter 14 is in December. Don't forget to review and I need at least reviews. Bye.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Detention

****I might update at the weekend since I spend one hour before I go to bed writing. Sorry if this chapter is boring/crap but I'm at my wits end. Enjoy and see you at the bottom.****

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 28th October 2011<strong>

Woo hoo! TGIF, I've been looking forward to this all week. Not to mention that on Monday it's Halloween! I still need to get a costume though because of the big dance. Back to today, first lesson was at 8:00am and since it was 7:30am I only had thirty minutes to get ready. I got out of bed and checked my radiator to make sure that my Ra uniform was dry. Thankfully it was but I was going to miss my Slifer uniform again.

"Kuri, kuri." Kuribon said cheerfully.

"Morning partner, haven't seen you for some time. How you've been?" I asked.

"Kuri."

"I've been embarrassed by my parents but on the plus side I have my own female Chazz. Literally, Sam's his twin sister." I explained.

"Kuri?" she asked.

"I know what are the odds? Even though you haven't been around I've had the Fortune Lady's boss me around." I replied.

"We prefer the term, pushing you in the right direction." Fortune Lady Dark appeared.

"Why are you always the first to appear? I thought Kuribon was my spirit partner?" I asked.

"She is, we just get so lonely and it's been five years Jamie." she replied.

"The way you behave it's like you and the other Fortune Lady's are my partner. Well you especially." I rolled my eyes.

"It's cause when you were younger you said, "Your my favourite card because of your ability. It's like when you attack it's payback to the monster who destroyed your friends in battle and you don't leave a friend behind."

"Yeah I remember. But times change, people change I no longer have a favourite card but if I did have one it would be Kuribon." I sighed.

Fortune Lady Fire appeared, "Shouldn't you hurry unless you want to be late for school?"

"Your right, thanks Fire." I dashed off to Crowler's class.

I took my seat next to Jaden and waited for Crowler to arrive.

"So Syrus, did you do the homework?" I asked him.

"Why aren't you asking me?" Jaden asked.

"Cause I spent the night working with you." I rolled my eyes.

"I only did one side." Syrus replied.

"Same here. Writing about the uses of spell cards is pretty hard." Emily said.

Before I could ask Emily something, Bastion suddenly laughed. I shared a puzzled look with the others before getting out of my seat to investigate because let's be serious. How often does Bastion laugh? He and Sam appeared to be in a deep conversation. Two things were strange, firstly Bastion was talking to Sam and I caught the word 'Quantum Physics', the second was Sam wasn't wearing her glasses.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Science." Sam replied.

"I also heard the word Quantum Physics. What are you? A genius?" I laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Only in science. Turns out me and Bastion have quite a lot in common." Sam smiled.

"I didn't think anyone would know what avogadro's constant is." Bastion smiled.

"Wow, we're surrounded by genius'." Jaden laughed.

"Everyone into your seats." Crowler ordered us.

We all did as we were told. As Crowler was giving us a lecture I got bored and started to doodle on a sheet of paper. I didn't notice when Crowler came up to me and grabbed my sheet.

"Sir, can you give that back please?" I asked.

"No, in fact I think I'll read what you wrote. "Death to cross dressing Crowler!" he screamed in anger.

"I am not a cross dresser!"

"Could have fooled me." I laughed along with the entire class.

"That's it! Chancellor Sheppard's office right now!" he ordered.

"Fine." I sighed getting out of my seat.

"What are you lot doing? Back to work." Crowler screamed.

I walked down the path to Chancellor Sheppard's office. When I found it, I knocked on his door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked into the room.

"Dr. Crowler sent me here." I said.

"What did you do now Jamie?" he asked.

"I was doodling in class." I replied.

"What did you draw?" he asked.

"I drew Crowler getting stabbed by a knife and wrote, "Death to Cross dressing Crowler." I explained.

Chancellor Sheppard laughed. "I admit that his clothes are…unique but you shouldn't write that about a teacher. I'm afraid I'll have to give you one hour detention today at 4:00pm and then community service on Saturday. You'll be helping Ms Dorothy out in the shop, from 8:30am to 3:30pm. To finish you need to write an apology letter to Dr. Crowler."

"Just for a doodle?" Fortune Lady Dark yelled.

"Damned cross dresser deserved it." Fortune Lady Water agreed.

"You guys! Yes Chancellor Sheppard, I agree." I told him.

He looked at me strangely, "Are you alright Jamie?" he asked.

"You are perfectly fine Jamie. Just tell him your talking to your friends." Fortune Lady Earth smiled like it was the easiest thing on the planet to do.

"Yeah and get carted off to a mental institution." I mumbled.

They looked insulted but they left me alone.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I replied.

"You can go back to your lesson now."

I left the office and went back to Crowler's lesson. I knocked on the door before walking back to my seat. On the board it said we had the rest of the lesson to finish an entire page of questions but like Jaden I decided to sleep instead. At 9:00am Banner walked into the classroom, forcing me and Jaden to wake up. I really need to stop going to bed late.

12:20pm aka lunchtime

"Nice to see your not in my room today."

"Nice to see you still have no sense of humour." I replied without looking up from my book.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"What are you reading?" Zane asked.

"It's called 'Go away and leave me alone'." I replied.

"So your still upset about yesterday." Zane stated.

"That and the fact that I have detention today and community service." I told him.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Insulted Crowler by drawing him getting stabbed by a knife and writing 'Death to cross dressing Crowler' but it's true." I informed him.

"I have no comment."

"At least he doesn't try to get you expelled or make fun of you in front of the class for being a Slifer. Because that's what he's done to me in past." I said.

"In the past, you have to move on." he replied.

"I am moving on…in my own way." I laughed.

"I'll take your word for it. I heard you dueled someone yesterday."

"Sam Princeton. She's Chazz's twin sister who's a complete and total genius. One of the best duels I've ever had. It reminded me of the duel we had because it was that much fun." I grinned.

"Nice to know our duel has a special place in your heart." he replied.

At that moment I could hear Sam and Bastion's voice.

"Speaking of her. " I pointed at her discreetly.

"She looks nothing like Chazz." he exclaimed.

"She's also nicer then him. How's your day been?" I asked.

"Same as usual, loads of homework." he replied.

"So what are you dressing as for Halloween? A vampire? The Mad Hatter? An incubus?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't do Halloween." he replied.

"Why? The fun of it is dressing up, getting wired on loads of candy and making memories." I explained.

"Exactly, what's the point of dressing up as something silly?" he asked.

"Dress up and I will show you. Plus it's your final year at Duel Academy it has to be memorable. Do you really want to look back and think, "Jamie was right, why didn't I listen to her?"

"Maybe it's because your a kid?" he asked.

"Killjoy. How about we make a bet?" I asked.

"A bet?"

"Yeah, if you take a walk on the wild side, wear a costume and have a great time then you have to do anything I want." I grinned.

"But if you lose and I have a horrible time, then you have to whatever I want." he replied.

"Deal, let's shake on it." we shook hands.

"Prepare to lose." he informed me.

"I never lose bets like this. Having fun is what I'm all about." I grinned.

"So what are you wearing for Halloween?" he asked.

"It'll be unforgettable, let's put it like that." I said innocently.

"We shall see." he replied.

"Yes we shall. Well see ya." I got out of my seat.

"Bye."

I left and went straight to my dorm room to prepare my costume. I wonder what I could ask Zane to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Who's he?" I was indicating the dark blue haired boy sitting at one of the desks.

He had to be at least 16 and I had seen him talking to Jamie.

"That's Zane Truesdale, the best duelist in Duel Academy." Bastion replied.

"No way. He's the best duelist in school?" I asked.

"He's never lost a match."

"Is it true that he dueled Jamie?" I asked.

Tara did say all of this but I need to make sure it's true.

"I was there on both occasions. They first dueled here over a book." Bastion informed me.

"She still dueled him even though she knew she would lose?" I asked.

"Actually she didn't know he was the best. She just thought he was a regular student, the second time she ended up drawing with him." he replied.

"So are they…you know going out?" I asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"They seem to be really close." I explained.

"Guess we'll see in due time. So what do you think of Duel Academy?" he asked

"It seems like a decent place." I replied.

It does seem to be a decent place because everyone is so nice. I'm liking it here already.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

4:00pm in Crowler's classroom

Jaden, I and a few other students from some of my classes were here for detention. Most of the class were Slifer's, two Ra's and no Obelisk's. Wow it surprises me how unbiased Crowler is.

"For one hour you all must be absolutely silent. There will be no talking, no note passing, no eating, no drinking but you can do any quiet activity. Detention starts now." Crowler explained.

I got to work on the stupid apology letter:

Dear Ms Crowler,

I'm sorry that I called you a cross dresser no matter how true it is. It was completely wrong and immature of me to do but then again so was your reaction. Can't you take a joke? I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for what I did to you but if you don't then I couldn't really care.

Death wishes from Jamie Yuki

That was the unedited version. Here was the boring version:

Dear Dr. Crowler,

I'm sorry that I called you a cross dresser. It was completely wrong and immature of me to do. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for what I did to you.

From Jamie Yuki

I handed Jaden the unedited version and he laughed so hard when he finished reading it.

"What do you think is so funny Mr Yuki? Care to share it with the rest of the class?" Crowler asked.

"It's this joke that I just remembered." he lied.

So tell me the joke I have a really good sense of humour." Crowler smiled.

We all know that's a lie. Crowler just wants to catch Jaden in the act.

"Why did the...Kuriboh...cross the road?" Jaden made up.

"I don't know, why did the Kuriboh cross the road?" Crowler asked.

"To get back to Yugi's deck." He laughed.

I joined into help him and so did a few other Slifer's.

"You young people these days." Crowler shook his head before letting us get back to what we were doing.

I got some paper and started to write a note to Jaden:

Jamie: That made no sense.

I passed it to him.

Jaden: I had to think of something and it worked.

Jamie: Yeah your right. So are you excited about Monday?

Jaden: Let's see loads of candy, wearing costumes and dueling? Course I'm excited!

Jamie: Knew it! So what are you going as?

Jaden: I don't know :(

Jamie: Well I do and its gonna be a huge surprise! ;)

Jaden: It better be suitable!

Jamie: Trust me its completely appropriate *evil laugh*

Jaden: I don't like the sound of that.

Jamie: We shall see on Monday. :D

Jaden: I'm serious.

I took the note and put it in my pocket and I checked the clock.

It was 4:30pm so there was still half an hour left. I ended up reading a book. When detention was finally over I went over to Crowler and handed him my letter.

"Here you are sir." I said.

He plucked it from my hands and started to read it.

"Apology not accepted." he sneered.

"Jamie, your better than that." Fortune Lady Earth stated.

My fist temporarily tightened before I relaxed.

"That's a shame. See you later." I walked straight to my dorm to sleep because I would be waking up early tomorrow, plus I was so tired.

"I'm so proud of you." Earth smiled.

Lousy cross dresser who thinks he's better than everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

Where's Emily? Its not that I don't trust Jamie its just that I don't trust her to wear something appropriate. There she is! She walking in the corridor.

"Emily! You and my sister are close right?" I asked.

"I like to think so. Why?" She asked.

"Do you know what she's wearing for Halloween?" I asked.

"No she wouldn't say. But I'm going as Tinkerbell from Peter Pan though. What about you?" She asked.

"Still undecided. But thanks anyway. See ya later." I walked off and decided to see Jamie in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

This is the life. Reading books is what makes it all worth while.

"I don't know what to be for Halloween!" Jaden screamed, slamming my door open, causing me to drop the book I was reading.

Peace and tranquility now ruined.

"How did you get into my dorm!" I screamed back.

Seriously how? Slifer's aren't allowed in Ra Yellow dorms.

Jaden shook his head. "Not important. Help me sis!"

Sighing, I closed my book and got up into a seating position on my bed.

"How about going as Kuriboh!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Why?"

"No offense Jaden, your hair looks like a Kuriboh. Ain't that right you guys?" I asked my Fortune Lady deck.

"What's that brown ball of fluff on your head?" Dark asked.

"I think it's a rat!" Light exclaimed.

"Let me get it out!" Fire raised her staff.

"Stop! I think that's his hair!" Wind laughed.

"You just got burned!" I laughed.

"No way! And have people call me a Kuriboh?" he stated.

"It's an idea, take it or leave it." I replied.

"It would help if you told me what you were going as." he pouted.

"So that's your secret agenda! Like I said its a surprise! Now get out!" I shoved him out of my room.

"Seriously though, what are you going as?" Dark asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied.

I went back to my bed and continued reading before I eventually fell asleep.

Next morning at 8:00am

"Welcome to the jungle! We got fun and games!" my phone blared out.

Stupid alarm! I grabbed my phone and nearly threw it at the wall, before pressing the snooze button. I fell asleep in my uniform so it was all rumpled. I decided to change into my other Ra uniform except with my black jeans. Even though I have to work this Saturday I'll still be wearing comfy jeans.

"Kuri, Kuri." Kuribon greeted.

"Morning, today's gonna be torture." I moaned.

"Kuri, kuri, kuri." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not overreacting. I mean helping out in a shop all day really bites." I replied.

"Kuri, kuri, kuri." she stated.

"It's not my fault. Well it kinda is for drawing the doodle but still." I said.

"Kuri." she disappeared.

I brushed my hair and left it untied so that it reached my mid back, brushed my teeth, grabbed my two decks, put my boots on and ran down to Ms Dorothy's shop.

"Hey Dorothy, looks like I'll be helping you our today." I smiled.

"Okay dear, why don't you start by helping me organise these cards?" she asked.

"Lead the way." I replied.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara's POV<strong>

"So Janet, looking forward to Halloween?" I asked.

"It's just the eve before All Saint's day that's become a commercial holiday in order for businesses to make more profit." she replied.

"How can you say that? Halloween is great!" Vi exclaimed.

"Exactly, loads of candy, creepy decorations, ghost story's and dressing up in cool costumes." I agreed.

"Our parents used to take us trick or treating all the time." Vi said.

"That's lucky. My parents were always busy and my dumb brothers were at parties trying to attract girls but failing. Chazz hated Halloween but he used it as an opportunity to prank people's houses." Sam replied.

"How did you celebrate Halloween?" I asked Janet.

"My father always told me that Halloween was just another day as well as a waste of time. But my mum and uncle still tried to help me have a fun day by watching Halloween movies and making toffee apples." she replied.

"Surely your going to the dance on Monday?" I asked.

"I rather spend my time studying." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going as Alice in Wonderland and you should go as the Queen of Hearts since your both cynical about everything." I laughed.

"Great idea and maybe I can match by going as the Cheshire Cat?" Sam asked.

"Great idea! Hey Vi, why don't you go as the White Rabbit? Since your always hurrying like your going to be late." I suggested.

"No, I'm going as an Angel." she replied.

"I'm sure you'll be the cutest one." I pinched her cheeks.

"Hey look, it's Jamie!" Sam pointed at the card shop.

Jamie appeared to be working as she was moving boxes. I went over to her since I hadn't seen her since our duel.

"Hey it's…Tara right?" Jamie asked.

"You've forgotten me already?" I asked in mock shock.

"I'm joking. What brings you guys here?" she asked.

"Just got curious to why your working here." Sam said.

"Simple, I called Crowler a cross dresser and now as a punishment I'm stuck here." she sighed.

"I thought he was a cross dresser? What man wears ruffles and purple lipstick?" Vi giggled.

"Simple, a deranged man." Janet rolled her eyes.

"You guys looking forward to Monday?" Jamie asked.

"Of course, its Halloween!" I squealed.

"Any dates? Sam are you going with Bastion?" Jamie winked.

"What gave you that idea?" Sam asked.

"You guys hang out, giggle a lot and your both geniuses. A match made in heaven." Jamie replied.

"Like you and Zane Truesdale? I've seen you guys together. What's the story?" Sam asked.

"It's very long and funny."

"We got time." Vi giggled.

"Fine, it all started a month ago…"

"So to sum it up you dueled a freaky bug girl…" I stated.

"…found out that he liked you back…" Sam continued.

"…yet your both still friends?" Vi finished.

"Its much better this way. I get to tease him and we can do a bunch of none awkward stuff." she replied.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Jamie! Get back to work!" a voice shouted.

"Coming! Look you guys I'll talk to you later. Bye!" she disappeared.

"Jamie is such a nice person. That's probably why Chazz hates her." Sam sighed.

"Does your brother hate nice people?" I asked.

"No, he hates everyone especially nice people." Sam giggled.

"He sounds like such a cool person." Janet said sarcastically.

We all started to laugh at that comment.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry for horrible ending but like I said my brain is fried. Any ideas what Jamie and Zane could be for Halloween. I have a few ideas for Jamie like a gypsy or a maid. For Zane maybe a vampire? Help me! For the bet who should win and if so what should they make the other person do? Only you can decide. Thanks for all the reviews they make me more inspired to write. Next chapter it's Halloween! In the spirit of Yu Gi Oh GX a duel will be occurring. See you guys next time.**


	17. Halloween Night When Evil Spirits Appear

**I have finally found a way to cope with my exams and now I'm actually looking forward to revising biology (now I just need to make that happen with chemistry *_*). Can you believe that this took me three hours to write as I spent one hour every night writing. I'm planning on writing a new Yu-Gi-Oh story. After reading Jupiter's Magic awesome story about the bikers from the doma ark I was thinking that maybe I should write a romance between another of my OC's with Alister (he may look like a girl to some people but to me he's as hot as Valon. To settle this I'll be holding a poll on my profile and I promise that if I start the new story I will still be updating this one regularly as well. I'm also doing this because so far I have a popular 5ds and Gx story so let's see if I can have a popular Yu Gi Oh story. That would mean I have written a story on each of the popular Yu Gi Oh's.**

**Also Jupiter's Magic was the one who gave me that Kuriboh scene with Jaden in the last chapter. Yay to having 195 reviews so after this update I am expecting to have a total of at least 200 reviews. Don't forget to read and review and enjoy this fun chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hallelujah, it's 3:30pm. I'm frrrrreeeee!<p>

"Good work dearie, if you ever want to help out here again just let me know." Dorothy smiled.

"I'll think about it. Well goodbye." I smiled before leaving.

Not likely, stacking cards, helping her cook and working a cash register isn't as appealing as dueling. Now to see how big bro is doing. I walked to his dorm where I found him and Syrus surrounded by some junk.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Hey Jamie." Syrus greeted me.

"We're just making our costumes." Jaden explained.

"I'm going as a skeleton." Syrus stated.

"You'll look so adorable. Anyway good news, I got Zane to dress up for Halloween." I grinned.

"What! How did you get my brother who hates Halloween to wear a costume?" Syrus asked.

"Easy, we made a bet. If he wears a costume and has a great time at the dance then he has to do whatever I want. But if he wears a costume but has a crap time then I have to do whatever he wants." I explained.

God knows what Jaden was thinking because he shouted, "You better win that bet!"

"Relax, you're talking to the master of fun." I grinned.

"I believe you; anyway I'm going as Kuriboh."

"Finally, you listened to me. But I'm still not telling you." I rolled my eyes.

"Worth a shot, want to help us?" Jaden asked.

"Sure, I just got off community service and I was looking for something fun to do." I knelt on the floor and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

"So Lexi, what are you wearing for Halloween?" I asked.

"You go first." she replied.

"I thought it would be obvious. Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of lurve." I grinned.

"I should have known, Jasmine, Mindy and I are going as a coven of witches." she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a date?" I asked.

"I don't have a date because I don't want a date!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Jaden? I bet he doesn't have a date." I stated.

"Ellie, get this into your head. I do not, repeat will not. Go. Out. With. Jaden." she enunciated.

"We shall see." I smiled.

I'll have my work cut out for me on Monday that's for sure. Wait a second, what about Zane? I need to force him to go to the dance!

"Duty calls." I turned to leave.

"Who are you going to see?" she asked

"I'll give you a clue. The name begins with a Z."

"Zane? Just don't annoy him to badly." she replied.

"He's my brother and as his sister it's my job." I grinned.

I jogged off to his room and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"The tooth fairy!" I replied.

"That's not funny but come in."

I opened the door and I could see Zane writing at his desk.

"Bonjour mon demi frère." I grinned.

"Since when did you speak French?" Zane asked me.

"Puh-lease, it is the language of lurve." I stated.

"Here for any particular reason or should I say get out." he snapped.

"Chillax, so you ready for Monday?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes." he sighed.

"What? Does this mean you're going to the dance?" I asked excitedly.

Seriously, this is monumental.

"I am."

"So what are you as?" I asked.

Before he could reply I interrupted him and said, "Wait don't tell me. A vampire!"

"Really? Why a vampire?" he asked.

"Let's see. Your deathly pale, you're tall and your eyes are cold and lifeless. Don't even try to deny it." I warned him.

"This might be the only good idea you've ever had." he replied.

"Hurtful but once I'm done with you people won't even recognise you." I jumped up and down in excitement.

For once I'm in complete control of Zane. Now I only have less than two days of planning but I can do it.

**Jamie's POV**

It was 7:00pm when we had finally finished. I was definitely sleeping the whole of Sunday.

"Man, I'm so tired." I moaned.

"Same here." Jaden yawned.

"But you're always tired." Syrus pointed out.

"Not as tired as Chumley. He's always sleeping." I replied.

To emphasise my point Chumley suddenly turned and snored. We all laughed at that bit.

"Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I hugged Jaden.

"Night sis." he hugged back.

I went to my dorm room to finish reading my book but of course I fell asleep after like five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 31st October 2011<br>**  
>It's 7:30am so in just twelve long hours it'll be the dance! But first I have to get through a whole day of boring school without getting in trouble.<p>

"Happy Halloween Jamie!" Fortune Lady Dark appeared.

I jumped and clutched my heart.

"Are you trying to get me in the mood by scaring the life out of me?" I asked.

"Nooo. We love you too much to do that. Want to give us that clue yet?" Fire asked.

"Are you guys hoping I'm going to go as one of you?" I asked while changing into my uniform.

"No but if you do decide then you should go as me." Dark grinned.

"No, me!" Fire exclaimed.

"No, go as me!" Water demanded.

"Don't listen to those three, you should go as me." Earth ordered.

"I'm the best choice, green is so your colour." Wind pouted.

"You guys are so pathetic, I mean bossing around Jamie. Shame on you guys." Light rolled her eyes.

"See? At least someone here is being selfless." I smiled.

"I see what you're doing." Dark stated.

"Trying to be nice to Jamie so she'll pick you." Earth continued.

"Very sneaky." Fire smirked.

"I'm just being nice!" Light protested.

"Get her!" Water ordered.

That was when I quickly came in between them.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I'm going as. Just no violence!" I exclaimed.

"We're cool with that." Wind agreed along with everyone else.

"I'm going as Esmeralda. She's a French gypsy from the Hunchback of Notre-Dame." I told them.

Obviously they all freaked out apart from Light.

"What!" they all shouted.

"Yeah, that way I'm not biased and picking any favourites." I explained.

"See? Good choice Jamie." Light smiled.

"Now I'm leaving before I'm late. Now you guys play nice." I quickly left before they could attack me.

Halloween is when the veil between the spirit world and mortal world is at its weakest so I'll probably be really unlucky and see duel spirits all over the academy. Crowler was teaching us first lesson.

"You all probably think that because it's Halloween you can pull a prank on me. I'm going to set you all straight, if I catch any funny business then you'll be in detention before you can blink. Now let's get to work." he stated before opening his drawer and screamed.

We all laughed because a man screaming like a girl is something to laugh about. Then he held up this large, black, rubber spider.

"Who did this?" Crowler demanded.

The whole class remained quiet, I knew nobody would own up and do did Crowler because after five minutes he gave up and went back to the lesson. Naturally I fell asleep to one of his boring lectures. I was broken out of my slumber when someone (probably Syrus) started to nudge me.

"Hmmm." I mumbled.

"The lesson's over." Syrus informed me.

I looked over to Jaden; he was asleep with this mask on his head that he wore to make teachers think he's awake. I punched his left arm because that usually woke him up.

"OWWW!" he shouted.

"Good, now you're awake. Just want to let you know that it's now time to learn about alchemy." I said.

"Just wake me up when it's time for break." he soon went back to sleep.

He's lucky he knows how to duel otherwise he would have been expelled long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day at 7:15pm<strong>

**Sam's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Tara.

"Don't back out now. It was your idea after all." Tara replied.

"Yeah but messing with spirits on Halloween is dangerous. Isn't it?" Violet asked.

"Don't tell me you believe in that mumbo jumbo. I'm pretty sure that Ouija Boards are just a bunch of baloney." Janet rolled her eyes.

We were in Janet's room. The lights were off, the curtains closed so the only source of light was from the lit purple candle in the middle of our circle. We were all sitting cross legged on the carpet with an Ouija Board in the middle. We all had one finger on the planchette. Tara was going to lead our séance.

"Um hello? Is anybody there?" Tara asked.

I rolled my eyes; that was so cliché. Tara said it a few more times and nothing happened so I took a shot.

"Hey! It's Halloween and I have stuff to bloody do! So if any 'spirits' exist then give us some sign because this is so not worth my time!" I shouted.

Nothing happened.

"See? This is just a bunch of…"

Before Janet could finish the planchette started to move around like crazy.

"Who's doing this?" Janet asked.

"It's not funny Tara." I stated.

"It's not me." Tara exclaimed.

"It's the spirit!" Violet was excited.

"What's your name?" Tara asked.

It moved on to the letter V and started to spell out: V-A-M-P-I-R-E L-A-D-Y

"Vampire Lady. That's the name of a Duel Monsters card. We're talking to a duel spirit." I explained.

"That's so cool! Um, what do you want?" Violet asked.

A B-O-D-Y

A chill went down my spine, a body?

"What do you mean a body?" I asked.

I N-E-E-D A B-O-D-Y T-O S-U-R-V-I-V-E I-N Y-O-U-R W-O-R-L-D

"You can't have any of our bodies!" Tara shouted.

Y-O-U C-A-N N-O-T S-T-O-P M-E

Suddenly the board began to glow and this pale blue skinned lady appeared. She had light green hair that was in a bun and the fringe that framed either side of her face. On her forehead there was this gold chain with a small gold circle pendant, she wore this purple dress with two gold bangles on each wrist and these brown teeth looking things around her bodice. She smiled which exposed these two sharp canines but her body was transparent which indicated that she was only a spirit.

"Quick! Break the connection!" I shouted, pulling my finger away from the planchette.

The others mirrored me and with a snarl she disappeared.

"Looks like you were wrong Janet." Violet smiled weakly.

"That was only a hallucination. None of that was real. It's 7:45pm so why don't we go done to the dance?" Janet suggested.

It started at 7:30pm and ended at 9:30pm.

"I'm a strong believer in science and logic but even I have to draw a line somewhere. That was 100% real!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

We were already wearing our Halloween costumes. Since I was the Cheshire Cat, I was wearing pink and purple cat ears, a long sleeved pink and purple body suit that zipped at the front, cat whiskers painted on my face and a purple and pink striped tail on my butt. Violet an Angel so she was wearing a plain white dress that reached her knees, big white wings on her back and a gold halo. Tara was Alice from Alice in Wonderland and she was wearing a mid thigh light blue dress with a puffy skirt and a white apron, knee length white socks, black Mary Janes and in her hair was a red bow ribbon. Janet was the Queen of Hearts so she was wearing a floor length red ball gown with a black jacket thing on top that cinched in her waist and down the front of her skirt was a bunch of hearts. She was also wearing a silver tiara thing.

"Ready to go?" Tara asked.

We all agreed and set off to the gym where the dance was being held.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"How do I look Light?" I asked Fortune Lady Light.

I was wearing this white short sleeve puffy shirt which exposed the top of my shoulders, this green and yellow bodice, big gold hoop earrings, this ankle length purple skirt with a darker purple wrap on top of it that had these gold circles trailing at the ends, gold bangles on both my wrists, one on my ankle and to finish it off I had a tambourine with this long trailing pink ribbon. I was of course wearing shoes. I'd asked Light since she was the only one who would be honest.

"You look like a gypsy." she replied.

"Yay! That's exactly what I was going for. Esméralda was a French gypsy." I explained.

"Well have fun." Light smiled before disappearing.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, I answered it and there was Emily. Her hair was in a bun, she wore this small boob tube green dress, black pumps with little Pom-Poms and these white glittery wings.

"Hey Tinkerbell. Where's Peter Pan?" I asked her.

"Haha very funny. Where's your goat?" she grinned.

"Touché, let's go to Jaden's room and make fun of him."

We ran to Jaden's room. Jaden was already dressed and his Kuriboh costume was on his middle. Like on the middle of his body was Kuriboh and his arms, legs and head was sticking out of it. Syrus was wearing his skeleton costume which was basically a full body costume covered in bones and he wore a skull mask.

"That's such a nice costume." Syrus admired.

"That top is totally inappropriate." Jaden stated.

"So is your hair but we let you keep it." Emily giggled.

"Get over it." I rolled my eyes, "Where's Chumley?"

Before Jaden could reply I heard snoring. You gotta be kidding me. Chumley was fast asleep so to wake him up I started to bang my tambourine. He woke up with a start.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"GET UP! IT'S HALLOWEEN! IF I GOT ZANE TRUESDALE TO GO THEN I'M GETTING YOU TO GO AS WELL!" I shouted.

He quickly got up.

"Ok, ok. I'm going. I'll meet you guy's there." he said.

"That's more like it." I grinned.

We all left Chumley and made our way to the gym.

"You were so scary." Syrus said.

"Who knew you could scream like that." Emily stated.

"It was like you were going to grab an axe and kill him." Jaden agreed.

"Stop watching horror films!" I exclaimed.

"Just cause your scared of them doesn't mean I can't watch them." he grinned.

We opened the gym doors and wow! The walls were covered in thick spiderwebs, ghosts hung from nearly invisible wires and there were spiders big and small almost everywhere. The Monster Mash was playing in the background.

"Hey you guys!" Ellie squealed.

She was wearing this white ankle length tunic dress, with a gold belt around her waist, gold gladiator sandals, a gold bracelet around the middle of her upper, attacked to the bracelets around her wrists was this thin material white shawl and she had this gold wreath of leaves around her head. She looked really pretty. Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were with her. Alexis wore this black above knee dress with black and white striped tights, black ankle boots, black pointy hat, black cape and she was holding a broom. Jasmine was wearing a red and black above knee dress and wore the same thing as Alexis only her tights were red and black. Mindy wore this light blue and black above knee dress and was wearing the same thing as Alexis and Jasmine only her tights were a light blue and black. Zane was also with them and he was basically dressed as Vampire Lord only his hair was still the same.

"Your costume is awesome." I said to Ellie.

"I know, I'm the Greek Goddess of Love." she grinned.

"I can see why you would choose to go as Aphrodite." I rolled my eyes.

"And you chose to go as a gypsy?" she asked.

"Esmeralda actually and she was a gypsy." I explained.

"Interesting choice." Alexis stated.

"Let me guess, the three witches from Macbeth?" I joked.

"Actually just a coven of witches." Mindy replied.

"Those witches were ugly hags." Jasmine shuddered.

"So Zane, ready to have fun?" I asked him.

"What's your idea of fun?" Zane asked.

"Reading, writing stories, dueling and annoying my brother but sadly only one of those options are available. So let's go bobbing for apples." I replied.

"You're going down! Jamie never loses." Jaden grinned.

"There's a first time for everything." Ellie stated.

We walked over to this huge silver tub that Professor Banner was supervising. He was dressed as a toilet paper mummy along with Pharaoh who was also wrapped in loo roll. Poor kitty.

"What did you do to your cat?" I asked him.

"Pharaoh didn't want to be left out so he made turn him into a cat mummy." he replied cheerfully.

Strange cat. I looked into the tub and I could see ice cubes floating in the water. Great, ice water hurts my teeth plus the waters going to be freezing! But I need to beat Zane at something.

"First one to get five apples wins." Jaden challenged.

"I'm down with that." I said.

Zane just nodded.

"On your marks, get set. Go!" Jaden shouted.

I stuck my face into the water and nearly screamed. It was so cold! But I couldn't give up so with my hands behind my back I started to find apples. I opened by mouth only to be met with a mouthful of water. I quickly pulled my face out, looked for an apple and then I plunged my face in. Gotcha! I was able to bite into an apple and put it on the side. Zane was already in the lead with two so I better hurry up. I eventually got used to the temperature of the water and it became a minor nuisance. Soon I and Zane were tied at four so whoever found an apple first would win. I was almost sure that all the apples were gone because I couldn't find any. I started to panic because I was running out of air but if I took my head out than I might miss my chance to get the last apple. So I stuck it out and something hit my forehead. And bingo was his name-o! But before I could get it someone screamed.

I pulled my head out and looked for the source of the noise which was at the entrance. It was Tara. She looked like Alice from Alice in Wonderland only she wasn't smiling.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she ran up to us.

"Violet, Sam, Janet and I were hosting a séance to prove that spirits existed. Only we were contacted by this duel spirit called Vampire Lady who said she wanted a body. Then she started to manifest but before she could, Sam quickly broke the séance off making sure Vampire Lady couldn't posses one of our bodies. Except on our way here strange things began to happen so Janet went to check it out except she never came back. Then when Sam went to the toilets she disappeared as well and then when Vi and I were alone I could feel someone following us so we ran but we got split up and Vi screamed and told me to run. Just now I saw Vampire Lady who said she's coming after me." Tara wailed.

"This sounds like a bad horror film." Jaden laughed.

Suddenly the doors the gym slammed open, the music turned off and everybody was staring at the silhouette of the lady there. Somebody turned on the lights showing a semi translucent woman. She had pale blue skin, her light green hair tied into a bun with the fringe framing either side of her face, she had this thing gold chain across her forehead and hanging from it was a small gold pendant, she wore this sleeveless floor length purple dress with these elbow length gloves, around her wrists were gold bangles, around her bodice were these like brown spiky teeth and these purple bat wings. She smiled at Tara which exposed her scarily long fangs.

"Awesome costume!" Jaden shouted.

"It looks totally authentic." I agreed.

She started to walk towards Tara a bit like how a hunter stalks its prey and the pure fear in Tara's eyes showed that to her, this lady was out to hurt her.

"Keep her away!" Tara cried.

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh and Kuribon appeared.

"Kuri!" WK kept moving.

"Kuri!" Kuribon wouldn't stop panicking.

"Jaden! I don't think Tara's lying!" I yelled.

"Hello darlings. I didn't officially thank you for freeing me. Let me show you my gratitude by taking your body and finishing my ritual." Vampire Lady purred.

"Leave now and give me back my friends and my sister!" Tara shouted.

"Who's going to stop me. You?" VL laughed.

She was getting to close for comfort so I grabbed an apple and threw it so it hit her forehead.

"No, but I will." I stated.

"A gypsy? You dare mock a creature of the night?" she snarled.

"I'm Jamie Yuki and when you hurt one of my friends then you're in for a world of pain." I threatened.

Suddenly she was in front of me, her hand under my chin and she lifted my head as if she was examining me.

"You have some guts child and for that I admire you. Your also not bad looking, yes you'll do perfectly." she smiled.

She was forcing me to look in her amber yellow eyes, I was terrified and I wanted to scream, fight but I suddenly felt this wave of calmness over me.

"Leave her alone!" Fortune Lady Dark appeared and this beam of darkness hit Vampire Lady.

She was temporarily stunned but it was enough for me to gain my senses. I quickly went over to Jaden and started to hug him in fright.

"That was so scary!" I wailed.

"This is one mean spirit. Vampire Lady I challenge you to a duel. If I win then you have to leave and never come back plus you have to return the people you took." Jaden said.

"Since your sisters fate hangs over this duel then why doesn't she duel me? I have no need for a boy." she stated.

"I would but I have no deck." I replied.

That was when 10 pounds of fat cat jumped into my arms. With a deck in his mouth. I took the deck and flicked through it. Damn it's my Fortune Lady deck! Gem-Knight would probably be useful in this situation.

"Thanks Pharaoh." I stroked him.

I then dropped him on the floor, caught the duel disk that Jaden threw at me, put my deck in and then activated it. Vampire Lady made this purple and blue duel disk appear from her arm. Ewwww.

"There's no such thing as duel spirits." Crowler stated.

"That's not Professor Banner teaches us." Ellie replied.

"Where is he anyway?" Syrus asked.

"I'm not here right now!" Banner was hiding under a table.

"I thought teachers were meant to inspire us." Jaden replied.

"Let's get this duel on the road." I smiled.

"Duel."  
><strong><br>VL: 4000  
>Jamie: 4000<strong>

"I activate the field spell, Zombie World. Every monster on the field or in the grave becomes a zombie type. Also the only monsters we can tribute summon have to be a zombie type. Now I activate Field Barrier so you can't replace my field spell or destroy it. Now I summon Zombie Werewolf (1200 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode and I'll set a card to end my turn. Your turn dear." she purred.

The gym suddenly turned into a spooky graveyard filled with skulls and crumbling tombstones. Crap, I can't activate my field spell so I need a new plan. Got it!

"I activate Gold Sarcophagus which lets me banish any card from my deck but after two turns it's added to my hand. I chose Fortune Lady Earth (2400 attack/2400 defense). Now I activate Fortune's Future to put Earth into my graveyard but I get to draw two cards. Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Fortune Lady Earth. Now I'll attack that werewolf!" I commanded.

Earth's skin turned green and was peeling off and her clothes were turned to shreds. Damn that field spell!

**VL: 2800  
>Jamie: 4000<strong>

"When my werewolf is destroyed by battle I can special summon another from my deck but its 500 points stronger (1700 attack/1200 defense)." she smirked.

"I end with one facedown." I smiled.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate my facedown Ultimate Offering and by paying 500 lifepoints I can summon an extra monster this turn. I summon Witch's Apprentice (550 attack/500 defense) so every dark attribute monster gains 500 attack points making my witch 1050. My werewolf has 2200 and now I pay 500 lifepoints to summon another Witch's Apprentice (1050 attack/500 defense) and her new attack becomes 1550 just like my other witch. Zombie Werewolf now has 2700 attack which I'll use on you. Attack that Fortune Lady with Rabid Roar!" Vampire Lady shouted.

"I activate Slip of Fortune which removes my Fortune Lady from play till the end of this turn which negates your attack." I stated.

"But now you're open for a direct attack. Go my witch's!"

**VL: 2500  
>Jamie: 900<strong>

"You could always quit now." VL smirked.

"Jamie, we believe in you!" Jaden shouted.

"Win this duel!" Emily agreed.

"Thanks you guys. Hear that Vampire Lady? I'm not giving up so why don't you end your turn." I replied.

"I end my turn."

"My Fortune Lady Earth comes back and her special ability kicks in. She gains 400 attack and defense points since she increased a level (2800 attack/2800 defense) and when she increases a level you lose 400 lifepoints." I explained.

**VL: 2100  
>Jamie: 900<strong>

"Your still losing." she replied.

"That's why I summon Fortune Lady Wind (900 attack/900 defense) and since I control two Fortune Lady's. Wind can destroy the same amount of magic and trap cards to how many Fortune Lady's I control. So I destroy Field Barrier and Zombie World. Now I'll us Fortune Lady Earth to destroy one of your Witch's Apprentice!" I commanded.  
><strong><br>VL: 850  
>Jamie: 900<strong>

"That's my turn over with a facedown." I smiled.

"You'll pay for that! I summon Vampire Lady (1550 attack/1550 defense and her attack is 2050 because of my Witch's Apprentice. Now she'll attack your Fortune Lady Wind to end this duel!" she smirked.

"That's why I use Negate Attack. So na na." I stuck my tongue out.

It was tempting because she thought she would win plus she's a crazy vampire!

"I'll end with two facedown's." she snarled.

"As you know Wind becomes 1200, Earth becomes 3200 and you lose 400 lifepoints." I informed her.

**VL: 450  
>Jamie: 900<strong>

"Now I activate Future Visions." I was interrupted.

"I activate Magic Jammer so by discarding one card your magic card is negated."

"I sacrifice Fortune Lady Wind to summon the incredibly annoying Fortune Lady Dark (2000 attack/2000 defense) and equip her with Black Pendant." I smiled.

Fortune Lady Dark turned to face me, "What do you mean incredibly annoying? You probably mean incredibly awesome!"

"Just help me out! Dark will attack your Witch's Apprentice!" I rolled my eyes.

But then I remembered her facedown card and unfortunately she activated it.

"I activate Aegis of Gaia which causes me to gain 3000 lifepoints but if this trap is destroyed then I lose 3000. So this duel isn't over."

My attack still connected.

**VL: 2900  
>Jamie: 900<strong>

"Fortune Lady Dark let's me special summon Fortune Lady Wind (900 attack/900 defense) from the grave in defense mode. Now Earth will attack your Vampire Lady (1550 attack/1550 defense)!" I shouted.

**VL: 1250  
>Jamie: 900<strong>

Suddenly Vampire Lady sank to her knees and clutched her head. She started to fade a little bit and groaned.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Fortune Lady Dark.

"It's hard to explain but this is the easiest way to put it. Vampire Lady is currently in spirit form and that card is the reason she has a form. Since you destroyed it in battle she's fading." Dark explained.

"Looks like the duels over." I stated.

"I…will…not…be…beaten…so…easily." she hissed.

Suddenly she turned into this purple mist and she went towards Tara. I understood what was happening about one second too late.

"Tara run!" I shouted.

She didn't even have time to blink when it entered through her mouth.

"Get away from Tara!" I screamed at my friends.

"That won't be necessary." Tara whispered, except it wasn't her voice.

She sounded exactly like Vampire Lady.

"Get out of her body!" I demanded.

"The duel still continues and so do the terms." she smiled.

"I end with one facedown."

"I activate Card of Demise. I draw till I have five cards but after five turns I discard my entire hand. I activate Book of Life to special summon any zombie from my graveyard. I chose Vampire Lady but I sacrifice her so I can summon Vampire Lord but I remove him from play to summon Vampire Genesis (3000 attack/2100 defense). Now I will attack your Fortune Lady Dark!"

"Sorry about that Dark." I apologised.

"But you lose 500 lifepoints she was equipped to Black Pendant."

**VL: 750  
>Jamie: 400<strong>

"I activate Inherited Fortune so next standby phase I can special summon up to two Fortune Lady's from my hand." I informed her.

"I now use my werewolf (1700 attack/1200 defense) to destroy your Fortune Lady Wind. I end my turn with one facedown darling, now make your move." She purred.

"I draw and since it's the standby phase Fortune Lady Earth's attack increases to 3600 and you lose 400 lifepoints." I stated.

**VL: 350****  
>Jamie: 400<strong>

"Now I special summon Fortune Lady Water (1200 attack/1200 defense) in attack from my hand and her effect lets me draw two cards. Now I activate Time Passage to increase Earth's level by three and every time Fortune Lady Earth's level is increased then you lose 400 lifepoints therefore you lose the duel. That's game." I grinned.

**VL: 0****  
>Jamie: 400<strong>

"Now release Tara, Violet, Janet and Sam." I ordered.

"If I can't have any of them then I'm still coming for you!" she snapped.

"What? But I won that duel!"

"I'm not going to lose this chance. So open wide!"

Vampire Lady exited Tara's mouth and made a beeline straight for me. I started to scream in pure terror.

"Hey bitch!" Fortune Lady Dark appeared in front of me along with my Fortune Lady's.

"Back away from our friend." Fire continued.

"Or else we gonna fight!" Water agreed.

Vampire Lady was cornered by the six monsters and she couldn't reach me. She turned back into her normal form and she was fading fast.

"I'll never forget this Jamille Yuki!" she shrieked as she started to disappear.

"You'll have to get through my friends from the other side. Now buh bye!" I laughed, waving to her.

As she vanished, Violet, Janet and Sam were lying on the floor, unconscious. Along with Tara, who knew when they would wake up?

"Sorry I'm late! What did I miss?" Chumley appeared, dressed as a koala.

"It's a long story." Emily replied.

"Hey it's Halloween so let's party!" I cheered.

Everyone agreed and the music was turned back on, playing 'Time Warp' which was one of the best songs to dance to. We left the unconscious bunch on the bench in a sitting up position so that if they woke up they could still join in. The entire gang was on the dance floor leaving me and Zane on the side. I held my hand out,

"Care to dance Truesdale?" I asked.

"So you dueled a supposed duel sprit who was going to take over your body and you're not even fazed by it." He replied in disbelief.

"I think crazy stuff happening in this school will be a regular thing for me. So you didn't believe that Vampire Lady was a duel spirit? How else could you explain the effects?" I asked.

"Some type of magic trick."

Damn Zane being logical all the time!

"Ooh Jamie, is this the boy you like?" Dark asked me.

"Go away! Anyway let's dance!" I pulled his sleeve and lead him to where the others where.

I lost myself to the beat of the music and just went insane. A cold game with Zane, a fun duel with a vampire and dancing with the guy I like. Best. Halloween. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorable but scary right? Who knew my sleepy mind came up with this stuff? So does anyone think Zane had a fun time? What's with all these questions and no answers? I'll stop this now so don't forget to review and I'm soooo tireeeeeeeddddddddddd. *snore*<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Prank War Part 1

**Here's the real chapter and I hope you enjoy it. A prank war has broken out and yes it's a filler chapter because we need more hilarity in this story. I have a new poll up about whether Aster Phoenix should appear in a few chapters since Tara and Violet are his sisters. Also he could flirt with Jamie, it would be very interesting. Does anyone hate him as much as I do since he's the reason Zane becomes evil, Jaden starves for like a week and he's just so fancy pants and perfect with the ski diving and sports stuff. Also I'm using the Japanese version of him so he has a PhD in two subjects, in this story one of them is ICT as you will see later. Anyway next chapter the prank war will finish, move on to the talent show and then we go to episode 15. I've got it all planned out, anyway enjoy and if you have any prank ideas please submit them. Also special thanks to Anime-GuardianAngel who gave me the prank ideas for this chapter.**

The dance ended at 9:30pm and I was all tuckered out. When I wasn't dancing I was drinking, when I wasn't drinking I was talking to my friends and after that I was making sure that I was winning the bet. Zane remained emotionless as usual with his Zane face but I think he had a great time.

"I'm so tired. Does anyone want to carry me?" I asked.

Of course nobody wanted to, so I jumped on Jaden's back and forced him.

"This is so unfair!" Jaden protested.

"That's life, deal with it." I replied.

I got him to dump me in my dorm room while he and the gang went to their own rooms.

"Tonight was sure wild." I grinned.

"You mean nearly getting your body possessed by a vampire?" Fortune Lady Dark asked.

"Yeah Jamie. Only you can get into that type of trouble." Fire agreed.

"As long as I have my duel spirits to save me then I'll be fine." I replied.

"We were awesome weren't we?" Water asked.

"We kicked butt!" Earth agreed.

"Vampire Lady should have known not to mess with you." Wind replied.

"This reminds me, how is Zane?" Light asked.

"He's fine."

Why was Light asking me this?

"Oh she's blushing!" Dark exclaimed.

"Jamie has a boyfriend, Jamie has a boyfriend!" the Fortune Lady's chanted.

"No I don't!" I shouted.

"Can't you see the way he looks at you?" Water asked.

"It's obvious you like him." Fire commented.

"Well he's gorgeous, has a great personality, great duelist, smart and looks amazing in a bathing suit." I grinned.

"So you like him and he likes you. Get to the asking out." Earth pointed out.

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Wind asked.

"Because…because…I'm not ready." I sighed.

"Tell us all about it." Fire said.

"I like Zane and he feels the same way but we both agreed that we should get to know each other first. I do want to date him but there's so many things standing in our way." I explained.

"Such as?" Dark asked.

"Jaden, there's no way he'll agree to me dating Zane."

They all grinned, "Don't be so sure."

"What are you guys planning?"

"We weren't always Fortune Lady's." Fire explained.

"We used to be Fortune Fairy's." Wind continued.

"We had the ability to predict the future." Dark grinned.

"So what happened to those cards? Or your form?" I asked.

"As you grew up you no longer needed us and we started to age." Light explained.

"That's a shame. It would have been nice to see what you guys looked like as children." I pouted while getting undressed.

"We looked horrible." Water stated.

"All babyish and cutesy." Wind shuddered.

"Welcome to the real world. Well goodnight." I had slipped into my nightdress and I was now lying on my bed.

The Fortune Lady's disappeared. When I finally fell asleep I had a dream that this vampire was trying to bite me. Damn Vampire Lady!  
><strong><br>Tuesday 1st November 2011 in Dr. Crowler's class**

"THERE'S NO SUCH THINGS AS DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS!" Crowler shouted at us.

"But Dr. Crowler yesterday seemed to be pretty real." Ellie whined.

"Yeah, Tara got possessed, Jamie dueled Vampire Lady and when the duel was over, Violet, Janet and Sam appeared out of thin air." Syrus agreed.

"Please, that was merely an illusion and some student playing a prank." Crowler disagreed.

Oooh prank! That gives me an idea. I just need a distraction…

"Meow."

Crowler looked at his desk to see Pharaoh, yawning.

"Ahhhhh! A cat! In my classroom! Shoo! Go away!" Crowler screeched.

Thank you prank god. While Crowler was distracted I got some of Crowler's chalk, ground it into my hands so it was covered in a white powder. Then I started to leave white handprints everywhere. Let's see what Crowler will believe. Tee hee. Eventually Professor Banner took Pharaoh out of the classroom.

"Stupid Feline." he mumbled.

Then he noticed the handprints.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"Maybe it was a ghost." I piped up.

"Don't be so ridiculous." Crowler replied.

"But sir, nobody moved from their seats. Plus they weren't there a minute ago." I sang.

Crowler's mean facial expression temporarily slipped so for like a second he looked slightly worried until it went back to normal.

"Let's just start this lesson." he looked for some chalk to write on the board.

Except he couldn't find any. Is he a believer yet? He opened multiple drawers and looked everywhere for some chalk but he couldn't find any. Who knows what's running through his head? In the end he made us do work out of a textbook which in retrospect is better than listening to one of Crowler's lectures.

During lunchtime

"Did you see the look on Crowler's face?" I asked.

"You could just tell he getting freaked out." Jaden replied.

"But you hindered our learning." Bastion frowned.

"I think we'll live." I laughed.

"Hey this gives me an idea!" Ellie grinned.

"When Ellie says those words you should be scared." Alexis said.

"You'll like this idea. Two words: Prank War." Ellie replied.

"That sounds fun." I smiled.

"I'm in." Jaden agreed.

"Don't count me out. I'm in." Syrus said.

"So what are the terms?" Alexis asked.

"We all get into groups of two and we pull pranks on each other. Here are the rules:

_No prank shall cause physical or mental harm to either party._

_No prank shall cause death._

_No prank shall be done directly to the opposite party while they are sleeping or unconscious._

_Neither party shall hate or bear serious resentment to the other party because of a prank. It's all in good fun._

_If either party wants to stop for serious reasons a meeting will be called to establish a truce and winner._

_No pranks shall be repeated.  
><em>  
>"Do you guys agree to these terms?" Ellie asked.<p>

"Yes." we all agreed.

"But we need to establish the pairs." I announced.

Just then Violet, Tara, Janet and Sam walked past.

"Hey guys. We're having a prank war. Want to join in?" Jaden asked.

They all got into a huddle and talked things over.

"We'd love to." Sam replied.

"We're getting into pairs." I explained.

"I'll be in a group with Lexi." Ellie said.

"I'll be in a group with Jaden." I said.

"Vi and I will be in a group." Tara replied.

"I'll be with Bastion." Sam smiled.

"Oh no! Two science genius' together! We should be afraid!" I commented.

"Who will I be with?" Janet and Syrus asked at the same time.

"Obviously you two will make up a pair." Ellie grinned.

What is Ellie planning?

"Fine." they both sighed.

"The war starts…now!"

We all ran off.

"Jaden who should we start with?" I asked.

"Ellie and Alexis. And I have just the prank!" he grinned.

**Ellie's POV**

"Are you sure we should be putting pink dye in Jamie and Jaden's shampoo?" Alexis asked.

"Their going to prank us sooner or later so I say why not sooner." I grinned.

"It's semi-permanent right?" she asked.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

I can't wait to see the look on their faces!

**Sam's POV**

"Now with just a tablespoon of bicarbonate of soda and eureka we've done it!" I laughed diabolically while holding up a smoking test tube with this black liquid in it.

"This is perfect! Nobody will know what's hit them." Bastion agreed.

**Tara's POV**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Vi asked.

"If there's one thing Aster's taught me about computers, it's how to use them to hack." I replied while tying something into my laptop.

"He taught you how to hack? All he taught me was how to ski." she whined.

"That's cause it's not that dangerous. And I'm into the school's mainframe." I smiled.

"I got it! How about you reset the school bells to go off every six minutes." she replied.

"I just love how you're a fountain of ideas."

**Janet's POV**

Syrus is so adorable. But I'll never tell anyone that of course. Ever since he dueled the Paradox brothers and used Cycroid I've had a mini crush on him. Secretly I was happy when I got paired with him.

"Hey Janet?" Syrus asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"How about we get a load of whoopie cushions, and put them on loads of chairs?" he suggested.

His eyes were glittering with excitement.

"Mediocre but it'll do for now." I shrugged.

"Oh, ok."

The light in his eyes dimmed a bit but I had to be honest with him.

**Jamie's POV**

The bell suddenly started to ring. Lunch can't be over already can it? I checked my wristwatch; apparently it was 12:50pm so we still had thirty minutes left. Was this some kinda joke? Or should I say prank.

"Looks like someone's been busy." I grinned.

"I think Bastion and Sam did it. Only their smart enough to pull this type of prank." Jaden replied.

"Where as with us we still to the good old fashioned pranks." I stated.

"Yeah, like 'accidentally' dropping this red sock in this Zane's washing machine." he laughed.

"By this time tomorrow he'll be walking around with a pink jacket!" I laughed.

"We are such geniuses."

**Later at 1:20pm**

Jaden and I were walking into our next lesson along with the rest of our class but as we all sat down on the chairs, this loud farting sound could be heard throughout the class. I got up and noticed that there was a cushion on every seat and under the cushion was a whoopie cushion. It was only on mine, Jaden's, Ellie's, Alexis', Sam, Bastion's and Tara's. I should have known.

"In your face!" Syrus cheered.

"What he said." Janet smirked.

"So that's currently one point for Syrus and Janet." Ellie announced.

**Team Short: 1  
>Team Yuki: 0<br>Team Brainiac: 0  
>Team Phoenix: 0<br>Team Girl: 0**

"Also who set off the bells to ring every six minutes?" Jaden asked.

"We did." Tara grinned.

"Huh, we thought it was Bastion and Sam. They should get two points." I commented.  
><strong><br>Team Short: 1  
>Team Twin: 0<br>Team Brainiac: 0  
>Team Phoenix: 2<br>Team Girl: 0**

"So currently it's Team Phoenix in the lead." I announced.

"You gave us a name?" Violet asked.

"I even have a board." I held up my PDA which had the scores on it.

"Who's Team Girl?" Alexis asked.

"You and Ellie." Jaden replied.

"You could have been more creative." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me; at least I gave us team names." I exclaimed.

"Let me guess, Sam and I are Team Brainiac." Bastion stated.

"It's true though." Syrus laughed.

Suddenly the school bell started to ring again.

"That's starting to get on my nerves." I groaned.

"Alright class settle down. Sorry I'm late but the school's been in chaos all day. Apparently some students have been messing around with the school's mainframe so that the school bell goes off every six minutes. Also somebody planted a stink bomb in the staff room." Professor Banner explained.

Sam started to giggle slightly and nudged Bastion. It doesn't take a genius to figure this out.

**Team Short: 1  
>Team Twin: 0<br>Team Brainiac: 2  
>Team Phoenix: 2<br>Team Girl: 0**

It takes guts to plant a stink bomb in the staff room and it takes genius not to get caught. Looks like me and Jaden need to step up. During the rest of the lesson I started to list some pranks, here's what I came up with:

_Throw a pie in Ellie's face whenever she says "Love Doctor"._

_Shave Bastion's head._

_Play the most annoying song ever over the intercom._

_Lock Zane in a closet and then tell his fan girls where he is._

_My personal favourites are throwing a pie in Ellie's face and locking Zane in a closet. I wonder what Team Girl is planning?  
><em>  
><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

Brilliant! I have some great ideas! I will so win this war!  
><em><br>Get Zane to dress up like "Prince Charming" and have him walk around the island with a bunch of red roses claiming they're for his true love._

_Somehow get Jamie to dress up like a princess and wait for Zane.  
><em>  
>That's not just funny; it's also perfect for them falling in love. It's a two for one situation, not only do I embarrass them but their also expressing their feelings for each other in public. Go Love Doctor, go Love Doctor.<br>**  
>Janet's POV<strong>

So far I've come up with nothing! Kaiba's never lose but I will lose unless I come up with a great prank. So far this is my only idea:

Make someone believe they found a hundred dollars.

It's simple yet effective. Still there's only one place to get more information. To the Internet.

**Tara's POV**

So far I and Vi are tied with Bastion and Sam. It's time to eliminate the competition. Or at least prank them so much they end up forfeiting. Either way is fine for me.

**Things might be getting out of hand but its how the world (or GX works). Don't forget to vote on the poll and submit any prank ideas and I will see you after my exams are over. Please wish me luck! **


	19. Chapter 19: Miranda vs Jamie

**I literally have an exam tomorrow but the plot bunnies and my brain needed a break from the stress. Originally this chapter was going to be posted yesterday but as soon as I finished it I accidently deleted it on my iPod so I had to redo it. Since I knew I could never replicate the coolness of that chapter where the prank war ended I decided to let you guys she what pranks have been played so far and the prank war ends in the next chapter. I also now have a facebook page so if any of you guys want to see some spoilers, pictures or fake cards used then there you will find them. The link is on my fanfiction profile and as for the poll on Aster Phoenix appearing is still open but so far him appearing seems very likely so please vote if you want to keep it that way. Wish me luck for Tuesday, enjoy and don't forget my facebook page.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still 2nd November 2011<strong>

"So if anything suspicious happens, wake me up." I told Kuribon and the Fortune Lady's.

"Roger that!"

"Kuri!"

"Goodnight." I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Janet's POV<br>**  
><strong>Tuesday 2nd November 2011<strong>

"So get Jaden's duel disk and meet me in front of the lighthouse." I ordered.

"But why?" Syrus asked

"Just do it!" I said before cutting the call.

Now to phone my dad. It's 12:00am so he should still be awake.

"What's wrong Janet?" father asked.

He always skips the pleasantries.

"I need some colour-changing dye by tomorrow." I replied.

"Do I even want to know why?" he asked.

"Probably not." I admitted.

"Just don't get yourself expelled." he replied before hanging up.

Now to go to Jamie's room and steal her duel disk.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<br>**  
>My alarm went off at 4:30am just like I planned. See the prank war rules state that I can't pull any pranks on the person while sleeping but its okay to tamper with their sleeping environment. Operation Alarm Clock is now I'm session. I got my shoes on and visited Bastion, Sam, Janet, Ellie, Alexis, Tara and Violet's room and changed their alarms so that it was an hour ahead. That would mean that they get to school an hour earlier. The plan went off without a hitch except I nearly got caught by Alexis. That girl may snore like a chainsaw but if you touch her then she'll wake up almost immediately. Satisfied with my work I went back to my room and enjoyed the rest of the night.<p>

When my alarm went off I immediately got into the shower and washed my hair. I checked the shampoo to make sure there was no glue, honey or sticky substance in it. But when I got out of the shower and started to towel dry my hair, I noticed that the normally white towel was covered with hot pink blotches. Oh no! I looked into the mirror and my normally brown hair was now a hot pink. I immediately stuck it under the tap and started to wash it but to no avail.

"At least your hair matches mine." Fortune Lady Fire said.

"That's not a good thing!" I replied.

"You still have to go to school." Light said.

"I can't!"

"It'll give you a chance to pull a revenge prank." Dark grinned.

"Good point."

I got dressed and left my hair to trail down my back. I then ran to my first lesson. Jaden had a hat on and was sleeping. Janet, Bastion, Sam, Tara, Violet, Ellie and Alexis could barely keep their eyes open.

**Team Short: 1  
>Team Twin: 4<br>Team Brainiac: 2  
>Team Phoenix: 2<br>Team Girl: 0**

But when they saw me their eyes immediately shot open. Alexis and Ellie high fived. Looks like they dyed my hair.

**Team Short: 1  
>Team Twin: 4<br>Team Brainiac: 2  
>Team Phoenix: 2<br>Team Girl: 2**

Crowler walked into the class and ordered Jaden to take off his hat.

"Are you sure about that teach?" Jaden asked.

"Yes! Take it off!" Crowler ordered.

Jaden did as Crowler said and his hair was the exact same colour as mine! Team Girl is good.  
><strong><br>Team Short: 1  
>Team Twin: 4<br>Team Brainiac: 2  
>Team Phoenix: 2<br>Team Girl: 4  
><strong>  
>"What happened to your hair?" Crowler asked.<p>

"I fancied a change." Jaden laughed.

"Same here." I agreed.

"Fine then on with the lesson. Does anybody know what a deck archetype is?" Crowler asked before Zane walked into the classroom with a light pink and blue blazer.

Everybody was trying to stifle a laugh but we all failed miserably.

"Zane what happened to you?" Crowler asked.

"Somebody thought it would be funny to put a red sock in my laundry." Zane replied.

"Rest assured when I find the culprit they will be severely punished." Crowler frowned.

Jaden and I shared a worried look, we are so dead! Unfortunately Crowler caught us.

"Do you two know anything about this?" he asked.

"No sir." I replied.

Zane turned to look at us and I could see that he was having a hard time maintaining his Zane face. Laugh it up Zaney, your fan girls can't wait to see you. Due to lack of evidence Crowler couldn't pin anything on us, so he dropped the subject and continued with the lesson. Zane left the classroom.

"Does anybody know how many female deck archetypes exist to this very day?" Crowler asked.

Sam the brainiac's hand shot up, "Eleven."

"Correct Samantha. Does anybody know why there are only eleven female archetypes out of two hundred?" he asked.

"Cause girls are underestimated?" I asked.

"Because the creator of Duel Monsters was sexist?" Emily asked.

"Emily how dare you say that? Jamille you're a way you are correct. When Duel Monsters was first created it was mostly a male dominated game with barely any female pro duelists." Crowler explained.

"Sir I kinda have to disagree with you." I stated.

"And why would that be?" Crowler asked.

"I agree that Duel Monsters was originally a male dominated game but there were a few female pro duelists during the time of Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. Like Mai Valentine, Hazel Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins and Vivian Wong." I replied.

"Jamie's right. Mai Valentine is the reason I use a Harpie deck." Sam agreed.

"Hazel Valentine helped inspire me to use a Cyber Girl deck." Alexis grinned.

"So can anybody list all the female deck archetypes," Crowler asked.

"Harpie's which is used by Mai Valentine." Sam started.

"Cyber Girl which is used by Hazel Valentine." Alexis continued.

"Fortune Lady's which is used by Jamie Yuki. Fortune Fairy's which was used by Jamie Yuki." I grinned.

"There's no such thing as Fortune Fairy's!" someone exclaimed.

"Actually Fortune Fairy's do exist they are just unheard of." Crowler replied.

"Amazoness which Mai Valentine used along with Harpie's." Emily said.

"Sailor Scouts which is used by Tara Phoenix." Tara smiled.

"Charmer deck which is used by Violet Phoenix." Violet stated.

"Valkyrie's which Zigfried von Schroeder used." Janet grimaced.

"Doll Part." this gothic looking girl announced.

"Excellent Miranda." Crowler smiled.

She had waist length black hair, black lipstick, blue eyes that were thickly outlined with kohl and fair skin. She wore these black Doc Martin's, black leather bracelets and the normal Obelisk Girls uniform. She gave me this look; I don't think she likes me very much.

"Rose and Reptilianne which nobody really uses." Bastion concluded.

"Excellent class, now as a special treat how about we see them in action? Alexis, Miranda, Tara, Violet, Sam or Jamille. Would any of you like to duel in front of the entire class?" Crowler asked.

My hand immediately shot up, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"How about Jamille and Miranda?" he stated.

"Yay!" I immediately ran up to the front of the classroom.

"Whatever." Miranda slowly walked over to me.

The Fortune Lady's started to freak out.

"This girl has some bad vibes." Wind whimpered.

"What's with the black lipstick?" Water asked.

"Be careful Jamie." Light said.

"Oh great, more judgemental duel spirits. News flash, I dress this way because I want to and I don't care what you airheads think." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"What? You can see duel spirits?" I asked.

"I wish I couldn't. It's a curse!" she replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, startled.

"Everywhere I go I'm known as the girl who talks to thin air. People think I'm schizo and I'm always getting stared at so I say why not really give them something to look at." she explained.

"But being able to see duel spirits is an amazing gift. I mean sure the Fortune Lady's can be a pain in the ass and they are forever annoying me but I love them to bits. Not to mention sweet Kuribon, she may be silent but she's my partner and my favourite card." I grinned.

"Oh boss, you do care."

The Fortune Lady's started to get emotional.

"Stop being wimps!" I told them.

"I have a duel spirit as well and she's the only person who understands me." Miranda replied.

This girl who looked like a doll version of Alice from Alice in Wonderland appeared.

"Can you just hurry up and duel this girl? She's too cheerful for my liking." the girl said.

"Hello Alice." Dark appeared.

"Fortune Lady Dark. I see your still with this girl." Alice replied.

"We got a good gig going on here." Fire said.

"Can we just duel?" Miranda demanded.

"Fire up ya deck." I activated my duel disk.

Miranda copied me.

**Jamie: 4000  
>Miranda: 4000<strong>

"I'll start with Alice the Wandering Doll (300 attack/1000 defense) in defense mode. I'll set two cards and I activate the field spell Cursed Dollhouse. I activate Field Barrier so you can't destroy or replace my field spell with your Future Visions. I end my turn." Miranda sneered.

Alice her duel spirit appeared and sat in front of Miranda. The field spell caused the entire room to look like the inside of a creepy dollhouse.

"I summon Fortune Lady Water (1200 attack/1200 defense) and I use her to attack your Wandering Doll." I commanded.

**Jamie: 3500  
>Miranda: 4000<strong>

"Alice can't be destroyed in battle and if you attack her then you lose 500 lifepoints. Plus your now in control of her and because of my field spell when the control of Alice is switched then I can special summon a Doll Part from my deck and I chose my Doll Part Blue (0 attack/0 defense)." she grinned.

Her Doll Part Blue was basically a broken dolls head. It was extremely creepy.

"I end my turn." I concluded.

"I summon Doll Part Gold (0 attack/0 defense) and I'll attack your Fortune Lady." Miranda commanded.

Doll Part Gold was a pair of broken doll arms who lunged at my Fortune Lady.

"But my monster is stronger." I said.

Water used her staff to hit Gold and destroyed her.

**Jamie: 3500  
>Miranda: 2800<strong>

"I activate my facedown, Necro Doll Meister to special summon Doll Part Red (0 attack/0 defense) and Doll Part Pink (0 attack/0 defense) in defense mode. I activate my other facedown, Soul Resurrection which allows me to Special Summon Doll Part Gold (0 attack/0 defense) from the graveyard in defense mode. Now my Doll Part Blue attacks Alice the Wandering Doll." she stated.

Her Doll Part Red was a pair of broken doll legs and her Doll Part Purple was the torso of a broken doll. The monster head grew fangs and lunged at Alice before Alice created this force field which blew Blue back.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 3500  
>Miranda: 1800<strong>

"Now give me back my doll!" Miranda exclaimed.

She took 500 damage because of her monsters special effect.

**Jamie: 3500  
>Miranda: 1500<br>**  
>"Now I activate Marionette Burial so by sending Doll Part Blue, Doll Part Pink, Doll Part Gold and Doll Part Red from my side of the field to the graveyard I can special summon Doll Chimera (0 attack0 defense) and Doll Chimera gains 400 attack for every Doll Part card in my graveyard, and there are currently four (1600 attack/0 defense)." she smirked.

This was the ugliest/scariest monster ever. She was basically the broken doll bits that were now joined together but it was on all fours like a spider.

"Please don't make me fight her!" Water begged.

"She's so scary!" Light squealed.

"That's the point! Doll Chimera is meant to strike fear in everyone's heart because she's so alone in this world." Miranda explained.

"But this is dueling! It's meant to spread light and joy in everyone's hearts." I replied.

"You wouldn't understand what I've been through, nobody does. I'll end my turn." she sighed.

"Since it's the standby phase, Fortune Lady Water now becomes 1500. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Foolish Burial to send Fortune Lady Water to the graveyard. Now I activate Ritual of Fortune to send my Fortune Lady Water to the graveyard and for every Fortune Lady in my graveyard I can draw one card, so since I have two I can draw two. Now by returning the two Fortune Lady Water's to my deck than I can special summon a Fortune Lady from my hand or deck that is equal to the level of Fortune Lady's that I returned. So I special summon my level 6 Fortune Lady Earth (2400 attack/2400 defense) and I'll attack your Doll Chimera!" I commanded.

Earth flew over to Doll Chimera and swiped her staff across her.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 3500  
>Miranda: 700<strong>

"By sending two Doll Parts from my deck to the graveyard then I can special summon my Chimera back and she becomes even stronger (2400 attack/0 defense)." she explained.

"Then my turn is over." I replied.

"I draw and activate Pot of Greed. Now I activate Doll Hammer to destroy my Doll Chimera and draw two cards. Due to my Chimera's effect I can send two Doll Parts from my deck to the grave to bring her back and raise her attack to 3200. Now I'll attack your Fortune Lady Earth!" Miranda shouted.

Her Doll Chimera had grown a new body on its back which made me want to puke and she jumped on top of Earth.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 3500  
>Miranda: 700<strong>

"Now I activate Ookazi so you lose 800 lifepoints and I'll set two cards facedown to end my turn."

**Jamie: 2700  
>Miranda: 700<strong>

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw till we hold six cards. Now I use Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field." I grinned.

"You just destroyed Alice! You'll pay for that! I activate my Doll Chimera's effect so by sending two Doll Parts to the grave, she is revived and her attack is now 4000." Miranda screeched.

"I now use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Field Barrier and I now activate Future Visions. Please welcome Fortune Lady Light (200 attack/200 defense) and she's removed from play due to my field spell. Now Light's effect lets me special summon any Fortune Lady from my deck and I chose Fortune Lady Fire (400 attack/400 defense) and her effect kicks in." I was interrupted.

"I activate Torrential Tribute which destroys every monster on the field and I use my Chimera's effect to bring her back and her new attack is 4800." Miranda grinned.

"That's what I was hoping for because I now activate Lightning Vortex so by discarding a card then every monster you have is destroyed." I smiled.

"How dense are you? I can just…oh no! I don't have any more Doll Parts!" she moaned.

"That's my turn over and don't worry about it. Dueling is about having fun." I said.

"That's not what I believe; I envy you for being able to live in ignorance. When I was younger I had no friends. People thought I was peculiar since I was always talking to things that weren't there; I was always alone with only Alice for company. That's when I learnt an important lesson; people like us don't deserve to have friends. We'll always been alone, dueling is just a game to assume power in society." Miranda eyes softened.

"Oh my gosh. You can't really believe that? Dueling is about having fun and making new friends. I've learnt that by dueling someone it reveals more about a person and do you know what I think? I think that just like your Doll Parts your broken on the inside. You look for the worst in things like a broken doll that's been shoved to the sidelines. Give me a chance to show you the real meaning of dueling by setting one facedown and I activate Fortune's Future so by returning a Fortune Lady to the grave then I can draw two cards. Your move." I grinned.

"Since my Alice the Wandering Doll is in my graveyard then I can special summon my Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll (1000 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode and her effect kicks in. For every four pairs of Doll Parts in my graveyard with different names then Eshilia gains 1000 attack and since I have twelve Doll Parts then her new attack is 4000. Now Eshilia attack Jamie directly!" Miranda commanded.

"I activate Fortune Summoning which lets me special summon any Fortune Lady from my deck but it's destroyed during the end phase and I chose Fortune Lady Wind (900 attack/900 defense) in defense mode." I stated.

Eshilia ran to my Fortune Lady and destroyed her.

"Now my turn is over and it's your move." Miranda smiled.

"Now my Fortune Lady Light comes back stronger than ever with 400 attack points. I now use Monster Reborn to bring back Fortune Lady Earth (2400 attack/2400 defense) and next I use Time Passage which increases Earth's level by three which means that Earth's new attack is 3600. It may not be enough to destroy your doll but when Earth increases by a level then she inflicts 400 direct damage to my opponent and since she's increased by three levels then you lose 1200 lifepoints." I explained.

Earth slashed Miranda's duel disk.

**Jamie: 2700  
>Miranda: 0<strong>

Miranda fell to her knees.

"Are you alright?" I ran over to her.

"I'm fine, in fact I'm better then fine. For the first time in a long time I feel like this huge burden has been lifted." Miranda grinned.

"Your an amazing duelist, your deck may be creepy but it's still a good deck." I replied.

"You're not too bad yourself. What did you think Alice?" she asked her duel spirit.

"I think that you can trust Jamie." Alice replied.

"See why we love Jamie so much?" Dark asked.

"I do and can you see why Miranda needs me?" Alice asked.

"It's because she needs a friend right? I would be proud to call you my friend Miranda." I held my hand out.

"Likewise Jamie Yuki, I think this is the beginning of a new friendship." she smiled while shaking my hand.

I looked into Miranda's eyes and I could see that the darkness that once filled it was being illuminated with light. She had the same gift as me though she saw it as a curse since she had been an outcast but now? I think she'll be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Valentine is my OC in the Edge of Doma who uses a Cyber Girl deck so if you want more info on her then visit that story since she may later appear in this story. Doll Part deck was used by Alice in episode 80 but I decided for it to make an appearance now. There are only 10 female deck types on the Yu Gi Oh Wikipedia but since Tara used a Sailor Scout deck and this is AU I was thinking what the hey. So far there are 244 deck types but since it includes synchro monsters I decided to edit it. No more questions about that topic please and who thinks Miranda should appear more? Every story needs a misunderstood girl right? How will Team Twin get revenge on Team Girl? Just what did Team Short do to Team Twin's duel disks and what are they planning with the dye? Colour-changing dye is basically a dye that changes colour in the sun, its invisible until exposed to sunlight and this idea was submitted by K5Ratikan who uses cool futuristic stuff in her stories and she owns Janet. How will Zane react when he finds out Team Twin ruined his blazer? Will Team Twin and Team Girl put their evil plan in motion? What is next on Team Brainiac and Team Phoenix's agenda? Find out in Prank War part 2!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Prank War Part 2

**I'll be updating regularly since my exams finished last Thursday, I would have updated sooner but you'll see later in the chapter why I didn't. The thrilling conclusion to the prank war and after this chapter there will be a talent show. Any ideas on who should enter and what they do? Also please do the poll since I need some feedback on this story see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Janet's POV<strong>

"So what do we do with this dye?" Syrus asked.

"This isn't just any normal dye; this is colour-changing dye which is practically invisible until it's exposed to direct sunlight. So I say we get Tara and Violet's blazer, write a special message on the backs and watch the chaos unfold." I explained.

"That's a really good idea, but how do we get Jaden and Jamie to duel in front of the entire school?" Syrus asked.

"Simple, we ask Dr. Crowler and because my father owns this school then he'll have no choice but to listen to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice idea Janet." Syrus smiled.

I love how he says my name and how cute his face looks when he smiles. Syrus is always like, "I got the looks but Zane got everything else."

I know most people disagree with that statement but in my opinion, Syrus is the best out of the Truesdale brothers. Though I will never tell Syrus how I feel, I'm good at keeping secrets. But with my family, I've had years of practise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Bastion.

"I've never been wrong before and I don't plan on starting now." he replied.

We were in Bastion's room with this mini science lab set up. We both had on safety glasses to protect our eyes from all the dangerous chemicals we were working with.

"But we're using this on real people, what if it ends with being too acidic and we end up burning Janet's skin or clothes." I stated.

"That's not going to happen. Now just one drop." Bastion ordered.

I got one of the bottles and a pipette. I made sure that it was the correct chemical before using the pipette to retain some of the liquid before squeezing it lightly so that one single drop fell into the test tube that Bastion was holding. Thankfully no explosions occurred.

"Here it is a pheromone." Bastion smiled proudly.

"Now all we need to do is test it and who better a subject than Janet?" I grinned.

We used a funnel to insert the pheromone into a clear glass perfume bottle that exposed the colourless liquid. We both set off with the pheromone to find Janet. We found her and Syrus outside Dr. Crowler's office with their backs to us. Perfect. I snuck up behind Janet, ready to spritz the pheromone on her but it seemed fate had other plans because she turned around which surprised me so instead of spraying Janet it actually ended up on Syrus. Shit on a stick! That pheromone would make whoever it landed on seem more attractive to the opposite sex and because he's a boy and I'm a girl. Well I think you guys know what's going to happen next.

"What did you just spray on me?" Syrus asked.

"Nothing." Bastion and I replied.

So far the pheromone seems to be having no effect on me. I can't decide if it's a good or bad thing.

"Hey Syrus, did I ever tell you how cute you are?" Janet asked.

But it appears to be working on Janet. Oops. Suddenly I felt to urge to hug Syrus, this is not good.

"Syrus, you're such a good duelist." I moved towards him.

Janet and I started to hug Syrus who started to blush.

"What happened to you guys?" Syrus asked.

"Nothing silly." I giggled.

I started to pinch his cheek.

"Yeah you're joking right?" Janet smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"So you're in the middle of a prank war?" Miranda asked.

"Yep, that's why our hair is pink." Jaden replied.

"And why I have this squeezy bottle of honey." I grinned.

We were walking along the corridor were there was this huge line leading out from Dorothy's shop. I noticed that the crowd was all girls. What the heck?

"Why is there a line of all girls?" Zane appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't know so I say we find out." I announced.

I started to push past the girls along with Miranda, Zane and Jaden.

"And that was when I beat him." I heard a familiar voice.

You have got to be kidding me. When we reached the front of the line, we could see Syrus sitting at a table with Sam and Janet cuddling up to him with all these girls surrounding him.

"When did Sy become so popular?" Jaden asked.

"No kidding. I'll ask him." I walked over to him.

"Hey Jamie, what's with the honey?" Syrus asked.

"Really? You ask me that question? Let me ask you one, what's with all of the girls?" I asked.

"My mum always did say that I got the looks." he grinned.

"He's so dreamy." Sam sighed.

"Syrus!" all the girls cheered.

"Yeah but really? Look you need some air." I went over to grab his sleeve when I noticed he smelt really nice.

"Or I could just stay here. You're so cute, like a baby panda. You're so much cuter then Zane." I started to hug him.

"Syrus rules!" the crowd cheered.

"Jamie? What's wrong with you?" Jaden asked.

"There's nothing wrong me Jaden. I've finally realised that I went for the wrong brother." I replied.

"Seriously Jamie, snap out of it!" Miranda started to snap her fingers in front of my face.

But I just ignored her and started to focus on Syrus.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

"Looks like Jamie's moved on from you Zane. I just don't know if I prefer her with Syrus." I informed Zane.

"This is really not a good day for me. First my blazer and now this?" Zane looked shocked.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on this situation." Bastion came up to us.

"What do you mean Bastion?" I asked.

"Sam and I were working on this pheromone." he started.

"This is no time for your fancy English words!" I exclaimed.

"Pheromone is a scientific word." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"His head is so full of hot air." Alice the Wandering Doll laughed.

"Correct, a pheromone to put it bluntly is like instant attracting. Sam and I made it so that we could use it on Janet for the prank war but unfortunately we sprayed Syrus and the pheromone worked a little too well." Bastion explained.

"So how do we break the spell?" I asked.

Everyone face palmed, "It's not magic and it's science! We need a really bad smell that will block out the pheromone." Bastion replied.

"I got it!" I ran up to Dorothy.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Some hot sauce." she handed me a bottle.

"Just be careful dear." she handed me a bottle.

"Thanks again." I took the lid off and started to douse Syrus with it.

"Jaaaaay!" he moaned.

"You smell horrible." some girl wailed.

"What did I ever see in you?" this other girl asked.

The huge crowd started to leave and Jamie came over to us looking confused.

"I can't believe I just said and did that." Jamie admitted.

"You just got pranked." Bastion laughed.

"Fine, you get 4 points." I rolled my eyes.

**Team Short: 1  
>Team Twin: 4<br>Team Brainiac: 6  
>Team Phoenix: 2<br>Team Girl: 4  
><strong>  
>"What's this about a prank war?" Zane asked.<p>

"Look a monkey!" Jamie pointed away.

As I turned to look, Jamie pulled me away do we ended up leaving along with Miranda.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"That was so close! If Zane finds out about the war then he'll know about all the pranks we pulled on him." I told Miranda and Jaden.

"Good, then maybe he'll leave you alone." Jaden replied.

"Jaden I like Zane and you need to get over it. Cause if you ever like a girl then I'll make your life a misery." I rolled my eyes.

"Well until that day comes, I'll wrap you up in bubble wrap if I have to." Jaden said.

"Something tells me he means that." Miranda laughed.

"Anyway, let's get back to the honey prank." I grinned while holding up the bottle.

Dr. Crowler chose that moment to interrupt us, "You two have a duel in front of the whole school in five minutes." he sneered.

"Which two?" Jaden asked.

"You and Jamille of course. You better hurry or else you'll get detention for wasting everybody's time." Crowler smirked.

"Why? We didn't arrange the duel." I pointed out.

"No but one of your friends did. Now tick tock the clock is ticking." he walked away.

"I don't like the sound of this. It could be some kind of prank." Miranda commented.

"Crowler isn't the joking type. Besides a duel in front of the whole school is awesome!" Jaden whooped.

"Especially since I'm dueling you. Finally a worthy opponent who actually has a chance of beating me. But let's not forget to have fun." I grinned.

"See ya in the arena." Jaden ran off.

"I'll meet you in the arena Miranda." I ran off to get my duel disk.

"You'll be using us to duel right?" Fortune Lady Dark asked.

"I can't, I need my A-Team. No offence but I've been using the Gem-Knights for years and I'm more used to them." I replied.

"That's so unfair!" Fire whined.

I ignored them, got my duel disk and ran to the main arena. It was packed, Syrus, Janet, Miranda, Tara, Violet, Sam, Bastion, Emily, Ellie, Alexis and Zane were all sitting in the front row. Everybody was pointing at me and Jaden's hair. Yes it's pink, get over it.

Jaden was already waiting for me. I walked up to him the middle and handed him my deck. He handed me his deck and we both started to shuffle them. When we were both happy we handed them back and walked back to our original places.

"Jamie, get your game on!" Jaden activated his duel disk.

"Jaden you better fire up ya deck." I activated my duel disk.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 4000  
>Jamie: 4000<strong>

"I'll start with Elemental HERO Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense) in defense mode and I'll throw down a facedown." Jaden grinned until he saw his Clayman or should I say Cycroid.

Instead of Clayman, Cycroid was on the field.

"What happened to my monster?" Jaden asked.

"Who knows? But it's only your monsters appearance that's changed. It still has the same stats so now it's my move! I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite but I sacrifice him. See where I'm going with this? I special summon Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) in attack mode." my eyes widened.

My Crystal also looked like Cycroid. What is going on? Wait, Cycroid? Who do I know that has Cycroid in their decks?

"Syrus, what did you do to our duel disks?" I demanded.

"I didn't do this, Janet did." Syrus replied.

"My father did invent duel disks after all." Janet grinned.

"But why Cycroid?" Jaden asked.

"Why not?" Janet shrugged.

"That prank deserves 5 points." I grinned.  
><strong><br>Team Short: 6  
>Team Twin: 4<br>Team Brainiac: 6  
>Team Phoenix: 2<br>Team Girl: 4**

"Now let's just get back to the duel. Now my monster attack Jay's monster." I commanded.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Clay Charge which destroys your monster and my Clayman but don't feel sad because as a parting gift you lose 800 lifepoints. Let her have it Clayman!" Jaden announced.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 4000  
>Jamie: 3200<strong>

"I'll end with two facedowns." I finished.

"I summon Elemental HERO Avian (1000 attack/1000 defense) and I'll attack you directly!" Jaden shouted.

"Not so fast! I activate Flute of Summoning Kuribon! This lets me special summon Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) from my deck and I'll leave her in attack mode. Next I activate Bad Reaction to Simotchi so if you try to increase your lifepoints then you lose the same amount of lifepoints." I smiled.

**Jaden: 3300  
>Jamie: 3200<br>**  
>"I'll throw down a couple of facedowns. Your move sis."<p>

Knowing Jay one of his facedowns is obviously Mirror Gate.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next I summon Gem-Knight Garnet (1900 attack/0 defense) in attack mode and I'll set two cards facedown to end my turn." I replied.

"I activate my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Polymerisation to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Flame Wingman (2100 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode and I'll attack your Gem-Knight Garnet!" Jaden commanded.

"That's why I'll activate Negate Attack." I informed him.

"I'll end my turn. Next turn you won't be so lucky."

"I draw! I now activate my own Polymerisation to fuse Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Lazuli to form Gem-Knight Ruby (2500 attack/1300 defense) and I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedowns." I smiled.

Luckily for me I chose Mirror Gate.

"Now Ruby, attack Flame Wingman!" I commanded.

My monster was able to destroy Jaden's monster without any problems.

**Jaden: 2900  
>Jamie: 3200<strong>

"That's it for now bro." I grinned.

"I activate the field spell, Skyscraper. Now I summon Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense) and I'll attack your monster. Due to my field spell if my Elemental HERO's have a lower attack then your monster then they get a 1000 attack point boost making Sparkman's attack 2600." Jaden smiled.

**Jaden: 2900  
>Jamie: 3100<strong>

"Now I'll throw down a facedown to end my turn." Jaden finished.

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw till we hold six cards. Now I activate my facedown, Ultimate Offering. For the price of 500 lifepoints I can summon an extra monster. This turn I summon Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) and Gem-Knight (1800 attack/800 defense) in attack mode."

**Jaden: 2900  
>Jamie: 2600<strong>

"Now Emerald will attack your Sparkman!" I commanded.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 2700  
>Jamie: 2600<strong>

"Kuribon, attack directly!" I commanded.

**Jaden: 2400  
>Jamie: 2600<strong>

"That's my turn over."I concluded.

"Great move, but here's a better one. I use Monster Reborn to summon back Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense) in defense mode. Now I summon Wroughtweiler (800 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode. Next I'll end my turn." Jaden replied.

"Now my Emerald will attack your Wroughtweiler." I started before Jaden interrupted me.

"Wrong answer! I activate Super Junior Confrontation!"

"I forgot you had that card, I thought you got rid of it." I said.

"Why would I? If you remember it has a really sweet effect. I can negate one attack and make your weakest monster attack my monster with the lowest defense points that's currently in defense. Since Kuribon has lower attack points then Emerald and Clayman is the only monster that's in defense mode their forced to battle." Jaden explained.

No! I'll take 1700 points of damage!  
><strong><br>Jaden: 2400  
>Jamie: 900<strong>

"Since my Clayman was in defense mode, your Kuribon doesn't get destroyed but you do take the damage. Now I throw down a facedown to end my turn." Jaden grinned.

"Now that was a nice move. But all good things must come to an end cause I activate the spell card, Stop Defense. This forces one defense monster into attack mode and I chose Clayman. Now I use Fusion Recovery to return Polymerisation and Gem-Knight Lazuli to my hand. Now I activate Polymerisation to fuse Lazuli and Kuribon to summon the first ever female Gem-Knight. Meet Gem-Knight Seraphi (2300 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. Due to Seraphi's effect I can summon an extra monster with no additional cost. Now welcome to the field Gem-Knight Sanyx (1800 attack/900 defense) in attack mode. Now Seraphi attack Clayman!" I commanded.

**Jaden: 1500  
>Jamie: 900<strong>

"Now Emerald, attack Wroughtweiler!"

"Now Wroughtweiler's effect activates. I can add Polymerisation and Elemental HERO Clayman from my grave to my hand." Jaden explained.

"Now it's time to end this duel, Emerald will attack you directly! Nice dueling you." I smiled.

"Not today, I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh so I can special summon Winged Kuriboh (300 attack/200 defense) in defense mode." Jaden grinned.

My monster destroyed his Winged Kuriboh.

"I'm done with two facedowns." I sighed.

"I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman (800 attack/1200 defense) and since he's the only card I have on the field I get to draw two cards. Now I fuse Clayman and Bubbleman to summon Elemental HERO Mudballman (1900 attack/3000 defense) in defense mode. I now end my turn."

"I activate Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field. Now I use Monster Reborn to bring back Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode. Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Bad Reaction to Simotchi and endy my turny." I stated.

"I use Miracle Fusion to banish from my graveyard Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman to summon the Elemental HERO Tempest (2800 attack/2800 defense) in attack mode. Now your trap card is gone I'll attack your Kuribon for game." Jaden said.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings or in this case until all my points are gone cause I activate Oberon's Prank. When you gain lifepoints then both our lifepoints are decreased by the same amount and to save you from a headache we both lose 2500 lifepoints." I explained.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 0  
>Jamie: 0<strong>

"Great duel, too bad we couldn't see our monsters." Jaden said.

"Yep a real shame but still a fun duel. Now for revenge I say we…" I started.

"No more pranks, I don't want to end up bald or all my clothes dyed freaky colours." Zane interrupted.

"Killjoy! We dye your blazer pink and now you think we're out to get you." I pouted.

"What! You two are the culprits? You two just bought yourself a week detention." Crowler announced.

"It was in the spirit of good fun." Jaden protested.

"Two weeks!"

"Dr. Crowler!" Jaden and I exclaimed.

"That's it! A month!"

"Hold on, can't you just make them do community service?" Zane asked.

Crowler instantly softened like butter, "Well anything for you Zane. You two will help out at the card shop, swim team, tennis club, booster classes, picking up litter and helping out in detention."

"Just give us the detention now." Jaden and I moaned.

"So if the prank wars over here are the results. In fifth place its Team Phoenix, in fourth its Team Girl and Team Twin who are tied. The winners are also tied, Team Brainiac and Team Short. How about Team Brainiac and Team Short pull the last prank. Whoever pulls the best prank wins." Ellie announced.

Sam, Bastion, Janet and Syrus ran off. Game on.

* * *

><p><strong>I lied; the prank war ends next chapter who will win, brains or money? The talent show still continues and after that chapter its winter break. Who should win the war? Also since people wished Atticus was here when he appears in the story their will be another prank war and maybe Zane will join in this time. Also if any of you guys like Sailor Moon check out my new Sailor Moon story where the Sailor Scouts get replacements but the replacements get new enemies (TTY7 is such a good Sailor Moon writer) so please check it out. It took me long to update because of Jaden and Jamie's duel since it's hard to write a duel with Jaden's deck. I invented Flute of Summoning Kuribon which is basically the same as The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. I'll be updating this weekend and take care of yourselves and remember:<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Till next time my loyal readers and I'll only update if I get at least 13 reviews which isn't that much to ask for since 26 people are following this story. I love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21: Talent Show

**I can't believe I haven't updated for nearly two weeks, please forgive me but I've been getting more lax lately though I have updated my Sailor Moon and 5D's story so you can't accuse me of being a lazy ass. Sorry that I asked you guys for reviews but in school I learnt something in psychology, so I was wondering if by setting a limit on the amount of reviews I received would I get more or less and the answer is I got more but then again I didn't update for two weeks so it could have been a coincidence. But I don't care about reviews because to me, people following my story and adding it to favourites says more to me then one review ever could, so you guys don't have to review if you don't want to as I find reviews are only useful as feedback to see if the readers like the direction the story is heading. I set up a poll as you guys know about what this story needs more of and the top three is More Jamie and Zane moments which got the vast majority of the votes, more duels and more humour which was both tied at 7 out of 14 people.**

**So rest assured my readers I will add a few more romantic moments to the cutest couple in this story. Also does anybody know any songs that describe Jamie and Zane's relationship? Also on an unrelated note does anybody know what the song Under the Sheets by Ellie Goulding is about since its one of my fave songs but it's annoying that I don't know what it's about. Also I have a community for stories about Jaden having a twin sister so if you know any stories and want to join then just ask me. Also I watched the abridged movie of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time and it was awesome! Watching Jaden rapping is amazing and my favourite one is either Paraboss, Up in here or Stronger. Why do the abridged make Jaden look like an idiot that nobody likes? Originally I hated Jaden but when I found out he was my age and understood him more, I realised that he is the pinnacle of teenagers everywhere that we can all relate to him. Friendship is important, having fun doing the things you love, never give up when things look hopeless and that we shouldn't be forced to look to the future since we're still young and we don't have to find our vocation at this age. Thank you Jaden Yuki, for helping me feel better about myself and what's really important.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 4th November 2011: 1:30pm<strong>

"Da dun, da dun, da da da da da da da da duunnnn." I hummed the pink panther theme song while scaling the wall with my back.

It's a free period for first years so I'm not missing any important lessons.

"What are you doing?" Miranda ruined the moment by walking normally down the corridor.

"Sneaking into Bastion's room to see what he and Sam are planning. Also why are you in the Ra dorm?" I asked.

"To make sure your not going to do anything stupid." she rolled her eyes.

I grabbed her hand, "Then come on!"

I started to drag her by the hand and she protested until we reached Bastion's room. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Well we tried." I turned away before Miranda pushed me to the side.

She took a bobby pin out of her hair and fiddled around with the lock until she pushed the door open. I looked at her in surprise, "How did you…"

"My older brother James taught me how." she informed me.

"You have got to teach me that." I laughed as I walked in.

"Maybe when you become more mature." Miranda replied while following me in.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"What's Bastion done to his walls?" Miranda asked.

Bastions walls were still covered with formulas. On his desk was all these test tubes filled with different colour liquids.

"Don't worry that's normal for Bastion. But those test tubes aren't." I pointed out.

Miranda walked over to the desk and started to examine the tubes. I bounced on Bastion's bed and I could see this piece of paper covered in black writing on the desk.

"Hey…Miranda…there's some…paper…beside the…desk!" I was still bouncing on the bed.

"Thanks Jamie and stop bouncing, you'll break Bastion's bed." she scolded while checking the paper.

Her face paled (more pale than usual) as her eyes scanned the page. I slowed down until I had stopped bouncing completely.

"Oh my gosh! This is worse than we could ever imagine! Their…"

The door suddenly burst open which caused Miranda and me to stare at it in terror.

"What are you doing in my room?" Bastion demanded.

Sam was wearing her glasses which meant she had been reading something. She looked at the paper Miranda was holding; nudged Bastion and she whispered something into his ear.

"We know all about your evil plan and do you know what? It's not gonna work!" Miranda yelled.

"Yeah! What's their plan again?" I asked.

"Our plan to plant stink bombs over the entire school and set them off in one synchronised moment." Sam grinned.

"That is brilliant!" I exclaimed.

Miranda gave me a death look, "I mean you'll never get away with this!"

"I disagree because you won't be able to stop us." Sam took this small black ball and threw it at the floor.

Almost immediately this thick white smoke filled the room. I started to cough and feel dizzy which made me fall off the bed. I landed on my head which was pretty painful, I ended up blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda's POV<strong>

I couldn't see anything but I did hear a loud thump. I wouldn't be surprised if Jamie fell off the bed. Suddenly there was this loud bang as if the door was being slammed shut. I bumped into something; I think it was the desk because I could hear this sloshing sound. Eventually when I found the window, I opened it and all the smoke cleared. Jamie was asleep on the floor which was typical. I rolled across the bed to get to the door but I couldn't open it. I tried to pull it open but I couldn't. Something must be jamming it from the other side. As far as I'm aware the only exit was that door plus the window was too small to climb out of. In other words we are trapped! I checked my PDA but I had forgotten to charge it. So we have not exit, no communication and one of us is sleeping. Well there is only one thing to do.

"Help us!" I yelled while hitting the door.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Trying to escape." I replied.

Alice gestured to Jamie, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's asleep." I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect timing, want me to go get help?" she asked.

"From Jaden?" I asked.

"No the tooth fairy. Of course I mean Jaden!" Alice snapped.

"Just asking, now hurry!" I urged.

With a roll of her eyes, Alice had disappeared. She better hurry or else we'll be too late to stop Team Brainiac.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

"I'll raise you three animal crackers." I pushed my small pile of animal crackers to the centre of the table.

Currently Chumley, Syrus, Ellie, Alexis and I were playing Duel Monsters poker. It was like ordinary poker except we mixed up our monster cards and used their levels as numbers and the attributes like symbols. Like a level 4 Etoile Cyber which is an earth attribute stands for a 4 of spades.

"I'll bet one chocolate button." Syrus added to the growing pile.

"That's weak." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Where's you sense of excitement?" Alexis asked.

"Oi, airhead! Your hair's still pink?" Alice appeared next to me.

"What did I say about you calling me that? Also I'm in the middle of winning here. It hasn't worn out yet." I said.

"Miranda and Jamie need your help. Their locked in Bastion's room." she explained.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"When do I ever joke?" she asked.

"Good point, sorry guys but duty calls. Don't look at my hand." I ordered as I set my cards facedown on the table.

"What!" everybody complained.

"My sister needs me and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't help her?" I asked.

"Then let me come with." Syrus got up.

"Count us in." Alexis and Ellie got up.

"You guys can't just bail on me her." Chumley moaned.

"Then come on." I gestured for him to get up.

He reluctantly got up and followed us. I ran to the Ra Yellow dorm and found a chair wedged under Bastion's door knob. I could hear some faint knocking,

"Help." someone said.

I quickly moved the chair, pushed the door open and found Miranda behind the door and Jamie sleeping on the floor.

"Took you guys long enough." Miranda got up.

I bent down to wake Jamie up but she wasn't. I shook her even more but she refused to wake up.

"She's not waking up!" I panicked.

"Stand back! I know first aid." Ellie announced.

"Since when?" Syrus asked.

"I said I know first aid, I'm not qualified." Ellie bent down next to Jamie and examined her.

"She's still breathing, strong pulse but why isn't she…? Oh, Jaden! There's a nasty bump on her head!" Ellie squealed.

"She must have fallen off the bed and hit her head. What do we do?" Miranda asked.

"Take her to the nurse." Alexis said.

"But who's gonna carry her?" I asked.

Wait, Chumley! We all looked at Chumley. He let out a huge sigh.

"Fine." he picked up Jamie into his arms.

As we walked to the infirmary we started to quiz Miranda.

"What were you doing in Bastion's room?" Syrus asked.

"I almost forgot! We have to evacuate the school! Bastion and Sam are planning to stink bomb the entire school." Miranda explained.

"That is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"You Yuki's. Can't you understand how serious this is? This doesn't affect a small group of us, this affects the whole school. What if Bastion and Sam get expelled?" Miranda asked.

"Good point, Chumley, take Jamie. Syrus, Miranda let's go!" I ran away.

"Wait up Jay!" Syrus shouted.

"We can't afford to stop running." Miranda followed us.

We ran over the entire school but we couldn't find them.

"This is gonna take forever, we're never gonna find them." I moaned.

"We just need to think, where in the school would they be that nobody visits?" Miranda asked.

"The library!" Syrus exclaimed.

"We have a library?" I asked.

We have a library? This is the first I've heard of it.

"Exactly, good work Syrus." Miranda smiled.

"I do what I do." Syrus shrugged.

"Well let's go." Miranda led us up a few stairs and through some corridors.

We approached these two brown double doors with glass in the middle. I peered through the glass and I saw several books on different shelves.

"Wow, when did we get a library?" I asked.

They fell on the floor momentarily before shooting up.

"Seriously?" they asked.

"Let's go in." I pushed the door open.

The entire library was empty, no students or teachers.

"Guess you guys were wrong." I stated.

Suddenly I heard this loud thump, like a book was being dropped on the floor. I pushed the door open and I was face to face with Bastion and Sam. Bastion was holding a remote control in his hand.

"We know your plan and guess what? We're here to stop you." Miranda said.

"You're too late, with just a push of a button the whole academy will fall." Bastion laughed.

"But your forgetting one simple thing, nobody messes with my sister." I decked him on the floor.

We started to struggle for the remote and it fell out of Bastion's hand and slide onto the floor. When Bastion tried to pull himself towards the remote, I pulled him back and nearly got the remote.

"Just…give…up." Bastion said.

"Never!" I replied.

I grabbed a hardback off the shelf and hit Bastion's hand with it. As he gasped in pain, I was able to grab the remote and stand up.

"Who's laughing now?" I asked.

He grabbed a book off the shelf and threw it at my hand so that the remote popped out of my hand, hit the wall and broke into large pieces. That can't be good.

"When the remote is destroyed then the stink bomb automatically goes off." Sam explained.

"We have approximately two minutes before this school smells worse than fifty skunks!" Bastion said.

"But what about the whole academy?" Miranda asked.

"Either we all get out and save ourselves or you try to save everyone but at the cost of being exposed to the stink bomb. Either way Bastion and I are leaving." Sam replied.

They both hastily left but we didn't stop them. We have a much bigger issue on our hands.

"Miranda you evacuate the freshmen classes, Syrus you evacuate the sophomore classes and I'll evacuate the senior classes." I commanded.

"Right." Miranda agreed.

"Whatever you say Jay." Syrus said.

We all piled our hands in the middle of the circle before shouting, "Break!"

Then we all ran off to our assigned classes. That was when I remembered that Zane was in the senior class, should I tell them?

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda's POV<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Last week if anybody told me that I would be saving my classmates from a stink bomb I would have laughed in their faces. They made this year hell for me but hanging around with Jamie has changed me. But is it for the better or for the worse? That's when I stopped running, should I help them? Even though they bullied me?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Syrus' POV<strong>

I ran to the game room since that's where most of our class hang out when it's free period.

"Everybody! Get out of school! A stink bomb is about to explode!" I shouted.

"And why should we believe you, Slifer slacker?" an Obelisk asked.

"Because..." I was interrupted by this sudden explosion which was followed by several others.

The stench was indescribable but I thought it smelled like fifty skunks, a hundred year old cheese, rotten eggs and sweaty socks.

"Oh my God!" several guys yelled.

"This stinks!" some girls wailed.

Everyone started to gag including me so I ran out of the room, searching for an exit. After about a minute I found a door, ran out and started to breathe in the fresh air.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

_I was too late if only I was earlier_, I thought. The whole school had to be evacuated and the rest of afternoon classes had been cancelled so some good had come out of this mess. Crowler was freaking out because he was trying to figure out who had done this, I would have told him but I'm not a snitch.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie asked.

She had regained consciousness after the stink bomb exploded and she had a huge white bandage wrapped around her forehead and the back of her head.

"I feel like I could have done something to stop this." I admitted.

"It's not your fault; you did all you could while I was catching up on my Z's." She replied.

"Don't try to lighten the mood, you ended up like Jack from the Jack and Jill nursery rhyme." I said.

"Except I didn't mend my head with vinegar and brown paper." She laughed.

I laughed as I got the image stuck in my head.

"I see your fine." Miranda told Jamie.

"No thanks to you, how could you think I was sleeping?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry but your always sleeping so can you blame me?" Miranda asked.

"Good point, I forgive you." Jamie held her arms out for a hug.

Miranda and Jamie had a big hug when Chumley, Ellie, Alexis, Zane, Emily, Tara and Violet came up to us. Where are Syrus and Janet?

"Awww, this is such a cute scene." Ellie squealed.

They broke away; Miranda crossed her arms while Jamie was smiling before she winced and clutched her head.

"Does your head hurt?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I really had a bad fall." Jamie replied.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Zane suggested.

"I would if my room didn't smell." Jamie laughed before grimacing in pain.

Before Zane could go near Jamie, I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Forget the whole academy smelling, you need to go back to the infirmary and get some rest." I ordered.

"That might be a good idea, Zane will you take me?" Jamie asked.

"Of course." Zane nodded.

"No, I'll take her." I said.

Before he could reply I heard this thunderous roar which caused several people to scream.

"What the heck!" Tara shouted while pointing at the sky.

We all followed her finger to see the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! It blew white lightning from each of its three heads which set the building on fire! The orangey red flames started to engulf the entire academy. Dr. Crowler fainted which would have been funny if we weren't staring in the face of a fire breathing dragon. The whole school was in pandemonium.

"Everybody calm down!" Syrus shouted.

"Why should we?" Emily asked.

"Because the dragon is not real!" Janet exclaimed.

"What do you mean the dragon isn't real?" I demanded.

Janet held up this remote, pointed it at the dragon, pressed a button and the dragon disappeared along with

"Using KaibaCorp's holographic technology and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon card I inherited from my father, I was able to reproduce a life-size hologram of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The dragon and the fire never existed as it was all an illusion." Janet explained.

"I admit that was an amazing feat but it cannot go unpunished, Syrus Truesdale and Janet Kaiba, you are both sentenced to help behind the scenes in the academies talent show as well as serving one week detention." Chancellor Sheppard said sternly.

"Yes Chancellor Sheppard." Syrus and Janet replied.

"Its official, Team Short have won the prank war. Congratulations you get this imaginary crown." Ellie grinned.

"You mean we went through all of that for some stupid imaginary crown?" Janet asked.

"Also acknowledgement among us, until next prank war where we'll challenge you for you for the crown. Maybe Atticus and Zane will join in next time." Ellie replied.

"Ellie!" Alexis snapped.

"I'm trying to be optimistic, we'll find him Lexi." Ellie said.

"Ellie's right Alexis, we will find him." Zane agreed.

"But right now we need to find Sam and Bastion." Jamie announced.

"No, we will find Bastion and Sam. You on the other hand are going straight to the infirmary." I said.

"But Jay..."

"No buts, I hate to play the bad guy but you need to rest." I sighed.

"Fine." Jamie pouted before walking off with Zane following her.

Sam and Bastion first, Zane later.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Thank goodness Jaden is so preoccupied with Bastion and Sam that he's left us alone together." I smiled.

I was currently sitting up in a bed holding an ice pack to my head, in the infirmary with Zane sitting in a chair beside me. The stink bomb hadn't really affected the infirmary so it was bearable for us both to be here (with Nurse Fontaine hovering around of course) but at least I got some quality time with Zane.

"You need to rest." Zane reminded me.

"I'll be fine, besides we need to talk." I said.

"I was told that if a girl said those words, it's a bad sign." He replied.

"That's only if the couple are dating Zaney. I mean what's up with you these days? You barely talk to me." I stated.

"I've been busy with schoolwork because like I've said before, this is my last year here at the academy and I have a ton of work to do."

I put my hand on top of his, "Just don't leave me on the sidelines, it would be nice to talk once in a while."

He smiled, "That's what we're doing right now."

"You know what I mean. Are you entering the talent show?" I asked.

"No, I'm actually one of the judges." He replied.

"Let me guess, it's because you're as boring as a stick, you have no friends so you'll be impartial to the contestants?" I suggested.

"Correct, but I must warn you that Dr. Crowler is one of the judges."

"That's not good, that guy is so biased. He better not purposely mark down Emily just because she used to be a Slifer." I scowled.

"Chancellor Sheppard, Ms Fontaine, Professor Banner and Professor Satyr are also judging. It's not like Crowler is in charge of the whole thing."

"That's good since me and Jaden are both doing something together."

"This I have to see." Zane laughed.

"All in good time." I yawned.

"You need to get some rest Jamie." Ms Fontaine stated.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." I pouted.

"Sleep is good and if your boyfriend cares about you, he'll leave right now." She raised one of her eyebrows.

What a subtle hint.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said.

"I'll just leave. Get well soon Jamille." Zane smirked as he got up and turned to leave.

"Right back at you wet cat." I countered.

"But I'm perfectly fine." He answered.

"Not if I get out of this bed."

Zane hastily left after that minor comment I made.

"Does he really look like my boyfriend?" I asked Ms Fontaine.

"Why else would he be staying by your side? Ah to be young and in love." she smiled.

"I'm not in love; love is just an overused word that has become meaningless. Let's just say I have strong feelings for him." I rolled my eyes as I handed her the icepack.

"I'm not judging you; get some sleep and no dueling for at least two days."

"Sure, I hear you. I'll duel tomorrow. I muttered as I rolled over and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

"I can't believe you got away with ruining the whole school." Janet frowned.

"At least we didn't broadcast our prank across the entire school." Sam replied.

"Yes you did, in fact the whole school was affected." I reminded her.

"It sounded better in my head, ok." Sam admitted.

"For a genius you're not that good at back chat." Ellie said.

"I'm a science genius not an English genius but I'm better at English then Chazz." Sam stated.

"Speaking of Chazz, I wonder whatever happened to him. I hope he's ok." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz's POV<strong>

I'm stuck on a sinking ship with no life preservers, I'm definitely not ok!

"You need to stop looking at the bad side of life Chazzaroo." Jaden and Jamie laughed.

I mentally hit him, damn that Slifer slacker! Speaking of slackers I wonder what Sam's doing? She's probably crying herself to sleep since she has no friends and she's being bullied. At least one thing can make me smile in this horrible situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

"He's probably on one of my family's private islands, sunbathing while drinking pineapple juice in a coconut cup." Sam shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz's POV<strong>

Oh how I wish I was on one of my family's islands sunbathing while drinking pineapple juice in a coconut cup. Instead I'm in a foggy area in the middle of the ocean, drinking seawater.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

"That does sound like something Chazz would be doing." I smiled.

"So what are you guys doing for the talent show next week?" Emily asked.

"I'm doing something with Jamie." I replied.

"I want to sing but I'm way too scared to sing on my own." Tara shuddered.

"Hey, why don't you sing with Emily?" Ellie suggested.

"That's a good idea, big sister why don't you do a duet with Emily?" Violet asked with her bambi eyes.

"Only if you play your violin mini munch." Tara countered.

"Aww that would be so cute." Ellie gushed.

"Ellie and I are stuck dancing with Mindy and Jasmine." Alexis moaned.

"I want to do something involving my puppets." Miranda sighed.

"Hey Miranda, let's talk." Janet led Miranda away.

"That can't be good." Syrus commented.

"Rich girl with Goth girl, that can't be good." Bastion said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later: <strong>**Friday 4th November 2011: 6:30pm**

**Jamie's POV**

We are all backstage waiting for our time to shine. Me and Jaden's hair was still pink and he was wearing a black tuxedo while I was wearing a sleeveless red dress that fell just above my knees (don't ask). Tara, Emily, Violet, Bastion, Sam, Miranda, Syrus and Janet were still wearing their uniform. Ellie, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were wearing this weird hip hop get up. We were all competing in the talent show besides Syrus who was a stage hand. He was currently helping Jaden look for his white rabbit (again don't ask). The host of the evening was Zane 'Boring' Truesdale. The boy had much pep as a dead cat so of course I had to save him halfway. I pushed through the red curtain, grabbed the microphone from his hand along with the cards and pushed him aside. The whole student body was shocked at this so I decided to make a joke to show them that it was a good thing I was taking Zane's place.

"Hello Duel Academy I'm Jamie Yuki and tonight I'll be hosting this talent show tonight." I smiled brightly.

Everybody let out a weak cheer.

"Let's try this again, I'll introduce myself and you guys will cheer as loud as you can. Can you guys do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes." they replied weakly.

"I said, CAN YOU GUYS DO THAT FOR ME?" I yelled.

"YES!" they shouted.

"That's more like it. I'm Jamie Yuki and I'll be your host for tonight. Can I get a woo hoo?" I asked.

Everybody loudly cheered,

"Much better, you guys are awesome! I'm lucky to be your host. Welcome to our yearly talent show and boys and girls have we got some acts for you. But first, why is six afraid of seven?" I asked.

Everybody looked confused, "Because seven ate nine!" I said the punch line.

The whole crowd started to laugh as they understood the joke. The secret to good headlining is to smile often, make loads of jokes, act like your having a great time and be over the top.

"Now first up is the band Kicking Daffodils." I announced and clapped my hands as I walked offstage to let the first act walk on.

Kicking Daffodils consisted of four Obelisk students but two were girls and the other were guys. One girl had wavy mid back length black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, she was wearing purple and black striped fingerless gloves and she was holding drumsticks. The other girl had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, fair skin and she was holding a yellow and white electric guitar. The boy who appeared to be the youngest had shoulder length teal hair, green and brown eyes, fair skin and he was holding a blue bass. The last boy appeared to be the oldest since he was really tall, maybe six feet? He had short black hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and he walked over to the microphone stand.

"I'm Eliza Suishou." The girl holding the drumsticks announced. She had walked over to the drum kit.

"I'm Pride Wolf." The other girl grinned.

"I'm Kayden Hunter." The short boy said.

"I'm Renn Shou and we are Kicking Daffodils." The last boy announced.

Eliza held up her drumsticks and hit them together, "One, two, three, four!" She yelled before hitting the drums.

I had to admit that it was pretty tuneful and the rest of the band wasn't bad either but they sung this rock song about a girl and war. The crowd clapped at a medium level but it wasn't a bad opening act. As Kicking Daffodils walked off the stage I walked back on.

"What a nice way to kick start the show, next on the stage we have Lalissa and Elliana Windstorm performing an interpretive dance to the song Colours of the Wind. But first here's a joke, so this guy walked up to a girl in a bar and asked, "Is your name Flora?" and the girl replied, "No, why?" and he said, "Because you look butters." I laughed.

It took the crowd a minute to understand the joke (Flora as in butter) before some of them giggled.

"Please enjoy this act." I zoomed off the stage.

One girl was tall and had waist length blonde hair, fair skin, aquamarine eyes and big boobs. The other was shorter and she had cocoa coloured hair tied in a ponytail that nearly reached her waist, cerulean eyes and smaller boobs then her sister (but still bigger than me). They were both wearing black short sleeve white shirts and black skin tight trousers. They both got into starting positions as the music started; when they started to dance I thought they were really good because I found it quite meaningful and captivating. The audience also thought they were quite good because they clapped louder than the first act.

"How awesome was that everybody? Can we get another round of applause?" I whooped.

Everybody agreed with me and clapped again, "Next up is Violet Phoenix playing a violin con-con-con." I tried to say concerto.

"Concerto!" Violet shouted.

"What she said, in D Major by Bee-th-oven" I said.

"Beethoven!" Zane shouted.

"You know what? Just enjoy this next act." I stormed off stage.

Violet got on stage with her violin and I started to fall asleep as she started playing (classical music is so soothing I can't help it) but I was woken up by Emily hitting me so that I could get back on the stage. I quickly ran back onto the stage.

"That was just precious; also what's invisible but smells like carrots? Rabbit farts." I yawned.

That may be a crappy joke but it gets the job done, "Next we have Salvatore Kane performing some karate moves." I walked off stage again to allow this guy who was wearing a white bathrobe.

He had fair skin, shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and he was really tall. I saw Mindy and Jasmine drool over him. The only thing I liked about this act was that he broke loads of stuff in half like wood. I looked on the list and apparently me and Jaden we next, time to give the mic to Syrus. The curtains closed so that Jaden and I could set up while Syrus was doing stand up comedy to entertain the crowd which was a giant disaster since the crowd was booing. I poked my head out of the curtains to tell Sy that I and Jaden were ready. He appeared to be relieved and walked off the stage so that he could open the curtains. Jaden was currently wearing a top hat and was holding a magic wand (you know the ones that were black and white).

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, teachers of all ages and Crowler. Welcome to my magic show, I am the Great Jaydini and this is my assistant the Lovely Jamie." Jaden announced while I gave a wave.

I was only there because A all magicians need assistants, B we were family so I had to help him and C so that if he did anything to get in trouble I would be sharing the punishment with him. Also the Fortune Lady's would be helping us with some of the tricks. Jaden took his hat off, "As you can see there is clearly nothing in this hat but with a few hits from this wand I will make a rabbit appear."

Jaden took his hat off, showed the audience it was empty but before he hit it with his wand he told me, "But first we need the magic words, which is?"

"I have a magic trick for you. It should be tons of fun so play close attention and guess how it's done." I recited.

Jaden then tapped the outer rim of the hat with the wand and stuffed his hand in the hat but it came up empty. Jaden laughed nervously before looking for the rabbit in the hat. The audience were laughing at us which was bad but then I realised what he did wrong so I took the hat off him. I started to pat the wand on the hat in a certain rhythm before putting my hand in and pulling out a stuffed white rabbit (you didn't think it was real did you?) and showed it to the audience.

"Ta da! And now I need a volunteer from the audience."

Loads of people put their hands up but I walked down and picked an Obelisk girl from my class and brought her up to the stage.

"Now what's your name and age?" I asked.

"Lucy Sakura and I am 16." She replied.

Lucy had green eyes, wavy black hair that was my length, fair skin, she was taller than me by like five inches and she was wearing black tights with her uniform like I did.

"What do you think of the act so far Lucy?" I asked.

"Well it's entertaining that's for sure." Lucy giggled.

"Could you do me a solid?" I asked.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked.

"Could you give me you dueling deck? Now I know it's a huge favour since your cards are extremely precious but I promise nothing bad will happen to it." I replied.

"Why do you need my deck?" she asked.

"Because the next trick involves cards and we need to show people we're not cheating or rigging anything." Jaden explained.

"If you say so." Lucy handed me her deck which I handed to Jaden.

He started to shuffle it and then spread it out in his hand, "Pick a card, any card."

Lucy plucked a card in the middle, "Now show the audience your card but not to us." I said.

Lucy did as we said, "Now what?" she asked.

"Put the card back." Jaden said.

She put the card back in the deck which Jaden shuffled before flicking through it and selecting a card, "Now is this your card?"

Jaden was showing everybody Magician's Valkyria and everybody gasped in shock, "How did you..."

"Magic. Now everybody why don't we give Lucy a hand for being such a good sport." I started to clap my hands and the audience did the same.

"Now for our last trick I plan to make my assistant disappear!" Jaden exclaimed.

Everybody started to cheer when they heard that, I looked over to Zane who still had his Zane face on but in his eyes you could tell he was smiling. He's probably thinking that Jaden will mess up. There was this tall thin black box that was divided in three places and had these white question marks on each door. Jaden opened it and gestured for me to walk inside it which I did. I was nervous because the trick involved me falling through a trap door in the darkness when Jaden hit it and then me climbing back up when Jaden gives the signal knock. Jaden closed all three doors and then knocked it, at that cue Syrus would pull a level for me to fall through the trap door. The trick went as planned but while I was underground I had a wicked idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>

So far the audience loved the trick as they all clapped when Jamie had disappeared and they would be even more impressed when she would reappear. I spinned the box three times before knocking it and opening it but instead of Jamie reappearing she was still gone. Oh crap! I stuck my head through the curtains so that I could talk to Syrus.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Me? I did nothing, what if you actually made Jamie disappear?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible." I replied.

"So where is she?"

Good point, how will I explain to Mum and Dad that I made Jamie disappear? Suddenly there was this loud cheering; I gave Syrus a puzzled look before pulling me head out. Jamie was walking up the aisle while waving, when she stepped on the stage I was ready to ask her what happened but then again the audience didn't have to know that the trick wasn't meant to happen like that.

"The Great Jaydini thanks you." I bowed down as the curtains pulled across us so it blocked us from the audience.

"What did you do?" I asked Jamie.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Jamie's POV<em>

_What if I suddenly appeared in the back of the hall? That would be an amazing trick, I thought. I ran down the underground tunnels so that I was by this ladder which I climbed up and came face to face with this trap door which I pushed and climbed through. When I was above ground I started to walk back to the stage to meet a surprised audience._

* * *

><p><em>Present:<em>

"And that's what happened." I explained.

"I actually thought it was my fault you had disappeared." Jaden sighed.

"No offense but your not that good a magician." I laughed.

"Wish us luck guys." Tara smiled nervously.

"Good luck and wait, who's headlining?" I asked.

I stormed off to the stage and it was Zane! I'm meant to be the host of this show! I went over to him and took the mic off him.

"Next up is Tara Phoenix and Emily Blaze singing a duet to You Thought Wrong by Kelly Clarkson featuring Tamyra Gray" I whooped before shoving Zane off the stage.

Tara and Emily walked to the middle of the stage and I handed Tara my microphone so that Emily had the one in the mic stand since she would be playing her guitar along with a few kind other people who volunteered to be the backing crew. I knew this one of the girls; Ellie Reika who agreed to be one of the two backing vocals, the other was a girl Aleza who I didn't know very well. I walked off the stage as the opening tune to the song started:

"_I see how you're tryin to__Weasel, your way in boy;__know how you manoeuvre,__with all your confusion." _Tara sang.

It looked like Tara would be singing Tamyra's part and Emily would be singing Kelly's part.

"_You tell me that I'm your only,__and how bad that you want me.__Then why are you so shady, __  
><em>_if I'm supposed to be your lady?" _Emily sang.

Her voice was a bit quiet since she was so nervous but as the song progressed she became louder and confident and by the chorus her and Tara seemed to be having a great time as they sung together.

"_You thought that we didn't know__, __you thought we were in the dark__. __But boy you've done us wrong__, __cuz we both know now__; __you thought you had us both__, __at your beck 'n call__. __But now who's the joke?__And look who's laughin' now." _They both sung.

The chorus came as a shock because it was when the backup singers including Tara and Emily sung at the same time but that only made the song more powerful. They had gotten the loudest round of applause when the song had finished and me and Zane had reached a compromise, we would both be co hosts.

"Ladies and gentleman how about a huge round of applause for Tara and Emily?" I whooped.

"That was one of the most powerful acts I've seen tonight but next up we have Miranda Caine and Janet Kaiba..." Zane started before I interrupted him.

"Performing a puppetry act." I finished before pushing Zane off the stage.

Miranda's last name is Caine? Who knew? Miranda and Janet walked onto the stage but Miranda had no puppets, weird. Suddenly these huge 3D puppets appeared on the stage, one looked like Miranda except she was wearing this gothic Lolita style dress with accessories and the other was a guy who was wearing a tuxedo. What are they planning? That was when the girl puppet started to speak,

"How dare you cheat on me?" the girl puppet demanded with her hands on her hips.

"But baby..." the male puppet started.

"Don't you baby me, you lying cheating scumbag!" the girl puppet slapped him which was a funny spectacle.

"I'm a man, I have needs." He pleaded.

"What about my needs Bobby?" she asked.

"Maybe if you weren't busy working all the time." Bobby stated.

"So now it's my fault? You know what, get out!" she shoved Bobby.

"Maggie, you can't let it end like this." Bobby replied.

"Watch me!" Maggie screamed.

Bobby fell down on his knees, "Please take me back."

"I need you as much as I need a hole in the head! Now goodbye!"

Bobby and Maggie disappeared and the crowd started to cheer.

"You tell him sister!" this Obelisk girl said.

Miranda and Janet both curtsied before getting off the stage, I high fived Miranda and congratulated her and Janet. Time to introduce Pink Sugar to the school, oh how I pity the poor saps.

"Next up we have the dance group called Pink Sugar." I introduced.

"Who will be dancing to Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5." Zane said.

"Hey Zane?" I asked.

"Yes Jamie?" he asked.

"Do you have the Moves like Jagger?" I laughed.

"Perhaps but you'll never find out." He walked off the stage.

"What do you mean I'll never find out? Zane!" I followed him off the stage.

I ended up losing him; he probably went to hide off in his hidey hole. I watched Mindy, Jasmine, Ellie and Alexis get on the stage. Let's just say their dancing is something I'll never forget cause I was rolling on the floor laughing and so did the audience. Zane came up to me at the last minute and he was actually choking from laughter, just another thing he can add to the list of embarrassing moments by Ellie Truesdale. We both had to straighten up so that we could introduce the last act.

"Well I don't know about you Zane but I say tonight was awesome! I'm actually kinda sad to introduce the last act but like the age old saying the best always comes last." I announced.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Jamie. Now the last act of the evening will be Samantha Princeton and Bastion Misawa."

"Doing some sciencey stuff, but you better watch out cause when two geniuses get together then we are in trouble."

We both got off the stage and I didn't have to push Zane this time. There was this table in the middle of the stage with all these chemicals and test tubes. Bastion and Sam were wearing safety goggles and lab coats.

"Good evening, tonight we intend to wow you." Bastion started.

"With a little something called science and how fun it can be." Sam finished.

Sam and Bastion poured all these different chemicals in all these different beakers and in a sequence, these different colour gases emerged. It was pretty how they were able to make all these different colours. Also they made a few things explode which like I said before, stuff being broken is so cool! When they were finished, Zane went to confer with the rest of the judges while the rest of us were nervously crossing our fingers, hoping that we were all good enough to win the talent show but in our hearts, we knew there could be only one winner.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me explain why I didn't announce the winners, you know how in great shows like Britain's got Talent, X-Factor and American Idol its not just the judges that vote but also the audience. So my dear readers go onto my current poll and vote for the winner of the talent show. The OC's in this chapter are not mine but other people's OC's after the current poll I'll ask you guys who you want to see more often. Next chapter we find out the winner of the talent show and then its winter break where we will be continuing with the storyline since we have been sidetracked for far too long. Also I'm off school for a week so I will try to update soon. See you guys soon. Also on my bio is my character profile so if you want to understand Miranda, Jamie and Hazel Valentine better then go on there. I will put Ally Fudo up there soon as well as Mizuki. I know you guys wanted Bastion and Sam to win but lets be honest, the rich people always win and I made up all of the stunts in the prank.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: The Results

**This chapter was originally one huge chapter but I split it into two pieces because its way too long plus it leaves you guys in suspense. I will update by Friday and please enjoy this chapter of pure coolness.**

**Warning, the following chapter may contain OOCness, cotton mouth and nightmares. Please take heed of this warning and the only thing Cosmic Kiss is responsible for is if this chapter inspires you guys. Also please read the bottom notes and fill in the poll as I may be doing my own version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time but sadly we only have it in crappy word mode instead of 3D. Please review as I need feedback to make sure you guys like where this story is heading.**

* * *

><p>We were all looking at the judges with our fingers crossed, during that time I had changed back into my Slifer uniform because I got my Ra uniform dirty again (I couldn't stand the sight of any more skirts). Zane walked away from the judge table so I got up and accompanied him to the middle of the stage. We both got a microphone each and three envelopes between us. The rest of the acts were lined up on the stage.<p>

"Now before we announce the results I just want to say that everybody is a winner because to even have the courage to get up on this stage and try your hardest is amazing. But then again, this is a lot like dueling because you need to have the confidence to duel in front of an audience." I announced.

"Those are some good points Jamie. Now without further ado, here are the results. In third place we have…" Zane stated.

"Kicking Daffodils!" I grinned.

Everybody started to clap and cheer. I handed them a small bronze trophy with 3rd place on it.

"Now Jaden and Jamie Yuki. Tara Phoenix and Emily Blaze, step forward." Zane said.

What! I'm in the top three? I hope I'm in second place because I want Tara and Emily to win.

"Could we get a drum roll please?" I asked.

"I'm on it." Eliza ran over to the drums and did a classic drum roll.

When Zane looked over to me I replied, "It's for atmosphere. Now the winner of this year's talent show is…"

"Tara Phoenix and Emily Blaze!" Zane and I announced together.

Emily started to cry so I hugged her. Tara was just screaming and hugging Violet. Zane handed Jaden a medium size silver trophy.

"So this is our prize?" Jaden asked.

"I rather get no community service." I replied.

"I think Jaden and Jamie have earned no community service. What about you Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"Wha-why yes, I agree." Crowler's smile looked rather forced.

"Woo hoo!" Jaden and me high fived.

I handed Tara and Emily this huge gold trophy that was half my height. The entire audience were definitely happy with the results. In fact they started to shout, "Encore! Encore!"

"You guys better give the crowd what they want." I smiled.

"Hey Emily, do you know Reflection?" Tara asked.

"You mean the song sung by Christina Aguilera but it's in the movie Mulan?" Emily asked.

"That's the one." Tara replied.

"How about I sing one verse, you sing the other but we both sing the chorus?" Emily suggested.

"Kk." Tara agreed before whispering something in Violet's ear.

Violet ran away so Tara made us wait but to pass the time I suggested that I should saw Jaden in half.

"Yeah! Wait what?" Jaden asked.

"Well it's either you or Zane and I think Zane would kill me if I cut him in half." I replied.

"But I'm your twin brother." he moaned.

"So at least if you need a blood transfusion or an operation that requires one of my kidneys then the doctors will have a biological match." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jaden sighed before the audience cheered.

Syrus rolled in this box that was in a landscape position. Jaden climbed in and put his arms and legs in the holes. I closed the lid on him so he couldn't escape.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am Jamie the Magnificent and this is my assistant, Jaden the reluctant." I announced.

"You guys can see why I'm so reluctant." Jaden said.

"Oh hush, if Harry Houdini's twin sister didn't let him do magic tricks, where would he be?" I asked.

"Alive!" Zane exclaimed.

"Bad example, but still." I got the saw out, it was actually blunt but it looked sharp, "Let's get this show on the road!"

I started to cut the middle of the box where Jaden's waist was and he started to whine like crazy, saying that it hurt. I can always count on Jaden acting like a drama queen.

_10 minutes later:_

"Now without further question, abracadabra!" I shouted as I pulled the two boxes apart.

They moved without any difficulty and you could see Jaden's body and feet in two different boxes.

"That's amazing, how did you do it? Who cares, now put me back together." Jaden grinned.

"Don't forget, I am Jamie the Magnificent!" I shouted before running off the stage.

"Jamie!" Jaden screamed as he was wheeled off stage by Syrus and Janet.

_15 minutes later: _

I was back on stage with Zane, covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now next up is the singing duo, Tara and Emily singing Reflection." I announced.

We clapped before walking off the stage being replaced by Tara and Emily. Violet had gotten her boom box and with a press of the button gentle music started to play.

_"Look at me you may think you see__ who I really am but you'll never know me._" Tara sang

_"Every day it's as if I play a part__, now I see if I wear a mask. I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart." Emily continued._

The song was utterly beautiful that I and Jaden they were finished everybody started to clap. To end the evening Kicking Daffodils never failed to disappoint with their rock selves. This time the song was about midnight skies. The talent show ended at 9:30pm and I wanted to go to bed. In the end I got Jaden to carry me piggy back to my dorm room like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 18th November 2011: 8:00pm<strong>

This is the life, swimming, relaxing…

"Had enough?" Zane asked.

…and Zane. I was currently in the swimming pool floating on my back. I got bored of watching Zane swim (actually I lied) and he had invited me to swim with him. Good thing I decided to wear my swim suit under my uniform.

"It's only been thirty minutes for me but two hours for you. You could always leave." I suggested.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, besides you're in my territory now. In fact, how about a race? We swim the entire length of the pool and back." Zane challenged me.

I stood up, "You're on Zaney." I grinned.

We both got up onto the ledge and bent out knees, getting ready to dive.

"Go!" Zane shouted.

We both dived in and started to swim. Zane was of course in the lead but then I realised that he had been swimming for over two hours and Zane may act like a machine but he isn't, he has to be tired by now! As if almost on cue, he started to slow down a bit but it was enough for me to gain advantage over him. I swan the entire length, kicked it and swam the way I came. I stuck my tongue out at Zane as I made eye contact with him. That was the worst thing I could have possibly done because it only made Zane more determined and before I comprehend what was happening, he was right next to me.

"What are you? A swimming machine?" I asked him.

"Nope, just someone who has been swimming for over ten years." he smirked before getting ahead of me.

I know I'll end up regretting this but I stood up and jumped on top of Zane. He lost his focus and ended up spluttering. I took this as an opportunity to win our little race.

"I can't believe you just did that." Zane stated.

"Well believe it wet cat. What are you going to do about it?" I smirked.

"This!" he splashed the water so that it hit me.

"You do realise that since you this that then I have to do this!" I copied him.

We ended up having a water fight, when I got tired I started to laugh and so did Zane.

"When did you start acting so childish?" I asked.

"Since I started hanging out with you." he replied.

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence? Note you're also older than me." I stated.

"Would you just look at the time?" Zane pointed at the clock.

It was 8:30pm; man he's right it is late.

"Your right, time flies when you're having fun." I said as I pulled myself out of the pool.

I started to shiver as the cold air hit me, unfortunately for me I had no towel as it was one thing I had forgotten to bring with me.

"Didn't you bring a towel?" Zane asked as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"N-n-no. I-I f-forgot." I was freezing.

Zane handed me his towel, "Here take mine."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I always have a spare in case I get one wet." he replied.

"Thanks well see you around Mr 'I'm always busy'." I smiled while wrapping the towel around myself.

"At least I do my homework. Don't you want to be in Obelisk?" he asked.

"Dorms aren't everything and ranks are meaningless to me. Sure I'm made the pit of every Obelisk's jokes, but I don't care about me being insulted. I only care if my cards are insulted since that's crossing a line." I explained.

"You are just precious. It's sweet how naive people your age are." he replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm just agreeing with you." he said.

"No, you just called me naive. I love my cards just like you do but just because I'm 15 you're calling me naive?" I asked.

"Maybe I was a little thoughtless…"

"A little? Maybe Jaden's right." I interrupted him.

"About what?" he asked.

"About us. He said that you would end up hurting me and guess what, you did." I stomped away while Zane just stood there, baffled.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 19th November 2011: 4:30pm<strong>

"Are you busy right now?" Zane asked.

I was in the library doing my homework, "Yes, come back never."

"You're still upset about yesterday." it wasn't a question.

"Whatever gave that away?" I asked sarcastically.

"We all say some stupid things in our lives and I'm sorry I called you naive. It was mean and thoughtless."

"I'm still not forgiving you. Now either I go or you go." I growled.

"Fine I'll go but I'm not giving up on you." he left me alone.

I'll start speaking to him next week or until I feel like it. I'm cool either way; let's see how Zaney likes bring ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 21st November 2011: 9:30am<strong>

"And that is why Joey Wheeler is the duelist who inspires me." this Ra boy said.

"Thank you Andrew for that…interesting talk on Joseph Wheeler. You get a C." Dr. Crowler yawned.

"Aww man." Andrew mumbled before returning to his seat.

"Next up is Jamille Yuki, but why don't you just stay in your seat and I'll give you a D since that's what you're probably going to get anyway." Crowler laughed.

"Great, another guy underestimating me! Why do men just assume things about me? Well allow me the 'honour' of proving you wrong." I stormed up to the front of the class.

"The duelist that inspires me is Mai Valentine because she was one of the finalists in the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournament. Also she was one of the few famous female duelists during the time of The King of Games. Her signature card is Harpie Lady, she uses a Harpie/Amazoness deck and she has a sister called Hazel Valentine who also turned pro. One of the most famous duels she's ever been in was the time she dueled Marik Ishtar during Battle City and even though she lost, she later went on to compete in several tournaments all of which she won. There's a bit of a gap after that time period but after three months, Mai was in a tag duel with Vivian Wong against the Paradox Brothers but unfortunately the results of that duel are still unknown. And that's why Mai Valentine is the duelist who inspires me even though we use different decks." I concluded.

"You get a B that talk was insightful and you managed to keep me awake." Crowler explained.

"Woo hoo!" I walked back to my seat and high fived Jaden.

"Janet Kaiba, you're up next."

We all knew that whatever Janet said would get her an A.

"We all have a duelist who inspired us when we were younger, someone who we looked up to or aspired to be but I do not have one because I believe that we are a new generation of duelists who could end up being better then the last generation of the greats. We do not have to compare ourselves or try to be like Yugi Moto because guess what? This is our generation!" Janet grinned.

That may have been short and sweet but it was sure inspirational. The whole class couldn't stop clapping at what Janet said. If her being a duelist didn't work out then she could always be a famous life coach. We didn't know how Crowler would react because he was absolutely speechless.

"That's it! To Chancellor Sheppard's office." Crowler ordered.

"Why?" Janet asked.

"I want you to say your speech to him and by the way you got an A."

Janet smiled as she walked away. Looks like Dr. Crowler doesn't have a heart of stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 16th December 2011: 3:30pm<br>**  
>it's finally winter break! Tomorrow I'll be leaving the academy with Jay to spend Christmas with our parents. Plus I get to stay away from he who shall not be named (no I'm not talking about Voldemort, I'm talking about Zane *gasp* you just made me say his name) I haven't spoken to Zane for a month and I bet your wondering, wow that's a long time to hold a grudge but your forgetting that I'm a woman and we can hold grudges for a very long time. Jaden was thrilled that me and Zane weren't talking but after two weeks Jaden got tired of my unpredictable mood swings about how men can only betray you and tried to persuade me to talk to Zane again but I refused. My teachers on the other hand have never been happier because to fill the void of loneliness in my life I've started to study more and do extra homework. On the plus side I'm doing better in school and me and Jaden's hair is no longer pink and it's gone back to normal (if you can call our hair normal).<p>

I don't even talk to Kuribon or the Fortune Lady's anymore which is just fine with me. I was just about to walk to my dorm room to pack my bags when my phone rang. I usually kept my phone in my room but I was arranging to meet my friends when I got back home. The caller ID showed it was my mum ringing.

I answered it, "Hey Mum. I can't wait till tomorrow! I'm so excited to see you and Dad again."

"That's the thing sweet pea, your not coming home for winter break." Mum replied sincerely.

"What?" I asked.

"Turns out that I and your Dad are working through the week before Christmas and Christmas day, so you'll be spending the whole break at Duel Academy." Mum explained.

"Mum you can't! I've been looking forward to this trip since September!" I cried.

"Are your friends staying for winter break?" she asked.

"Yeah but…"

"At least you'll be spending Christmas with your friends. We posted your presents about a week ago so it should be arriving any day now."

"But…"

"Sorry but my boss is coming! Speak to you later, love you." she hung up.

Guess I better go tell Jaden how our parents have let us down AGAIN. First Zane and now my parents. Who's next, my friends? It just goes to show, the only person I can trust is Jaden because at least he'll never let me down. I should probably go tell Jaden the bad news but right now I can't face anyone, so I ran to my room, locked the door and started to think about where everything went wrong. I miss Zane but he probably doesn't want to talk to me after me blanking and being spiteful to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Fortune Lady Dark's POV<br>**  
>"We have got to do something about Jamie." I told the other Fortune Lady's.<p>

"Like what?" Wind asked.

"She's made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to us." Water rolled her eyes.

"Or to interfere with her life." Light added.

"Yeah but Jamie's hurting really badly." Earth countered.

"I mean she's actually using her free time to study. Is this the Jamie we know and anno-I mean help?" Fire asked.

"Excellent point Fire. I mean what's next, tragic poems?" I asked.

"Maybe we should ask the Dark Magician to become her permanent duel spirit partners?" Light suggested.

"That's stupid." Fire stated.

"How? The Dark Magician Girl is the ruler of Fairy's and Dragons and who do we know is a Fairy?" Light asked.

"Kuribon?" Fire asked.

"Correct, I suspect that when the King of Games gave Jaden and Jamie, Winged Kuriboh and Kuribon they both asked Dark Magician Girl to stay their permanent duel spirit partners because as we all know it isn't the duelist who chooses their partner but the duel spirit itself." Light explained.

"Yeah, so?" Fire sighed.

"We were here before Kuribon and we've known Jamie longer. So that gives us the right." Light smiled.

"But having seven duel spirits as your partners isn't good. Plus the bond Jamie shares between Kuribon is really strong. I say we just continue to advise Jamie and anno-I mean help her." I stated.

"Agreed." the other Fortune Lady's said.

Suddenly I got this really bad feeling. When I was Fortune Fairy Ann I predicted that you would have unhappy fortune. This means that Jamie would be unhappy in the future which is basically saying that she's currently unhappy. I better tell the other Fortune Lady's about my feelings.

"Do any of you have like a bad feeling about Jamie?" I asked.

"You as well?" Fire asked.

Fortune Lady Fire used to be Fortune Lady En and she predicted that if you drew her then your future would be uncertain. That's not good for Jamie.

"Explain." I ordered.

"I got a glimpse into the future like we all do and I can see Jamie with this boy but he's all wrong. His aura is all dark and yucky and he carries death with him." Fire shuddered.

"His aura being dark means he's not somebody who plays by the rules and him carrying death with him means he's lost somebody close to him and he isn't over the death. Who or what is his duel spirit?" I asked.

Everybody in the world has a duel spirit partner, just because you can't see them doesn't mean they don't exist. For example, Zane Truesdale's spirit partner is Cyber End Dragon, Tara Phoenix's is Sailor Flame etc.

"That's the strange thing, he doesn't have one." Fire replied.

Everybody gasped, "That's impossible!"

"He must have one, that's not possible." I exclaimed.

"Swear down he doesn't." Fire said.

"We better keep a close eye on Jamie." I instructed.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<br>**  
><strong>Still the same day: 8:30pm<strong>

Not even stargazing is the same, I thought. I was lying on my back staring at the night sky on my hill. It was a beautiful clear night but I couldn't enjoy it. Suddenly a shooting star shot across the sky, I guess I better make a wish. I closed my eyes, clasped my hands together and said out loud,

"Please help me find someone who won't betray me and spending Christmas with the people I love would be nice as well."

That wish will probably never ever come true but it was fun to try. But just as I opened my eyes I could see this bright shining star except it was moving. What star moves? After a few minutes the 'star' went away which made me deduce that it was only a helicopter or something of the like (I've also been reading classic novels like Jane Eyre so I might saying some old fashiony stuff). That was when I noticed that something was heading towards me so my first reaction was to protect my body so I did the smart thing by getting up and running. At that moment something hit the grass behind me at high speed which caused all this dirt to fly up. I turned around and I could see a snowboard or some kind of board. What the hell? I turned back to the sky and I could see like this white ghost but the logical thing would be a white parachute. Only question is who's using it? My question was soon answered when someone landed in front of me.

They took off a parachute, plastic glasses and other various stuff until I could see a boy who was around my age. If you could call him my age because his outfit was just screaming adult. Seriously, what kid would wear a grey suit willingly unless they are some kind of fancy prep school kid like Chazz. He had shoulder length grey hair, fair skin and familiar looking blue eyes. Have I met him before?

"Hi, I'm Jamie!" I smiled while extending my hand.

The boy hesitantly looked at my hand before returning my smile and shaking my hand.

"I'm Aster, don't you think it's dangerous to tell your name to strangers?" he asked.

He released my hand so I sat down on the grass, he joined me.

"Normally but aren't you a student here? Because I feel like know you somehow." I replied.

"I'm just here to visit my family. What's a girl like you doing out here?" Aster asked.

"I'm thinking about how men are pigs and everybody will let you down sooner or later so the only person you can truly trust is yourself." I replied.

"Those are some…disturbing thoughts. Let me guess, a guy did something to hurt you and someone very close to you let you down?" he asked.

"Yep, this dude said something very insulting to me so I've been ignoring him for a month and my parents promised that I could spend winter break with them but they were like, "We're too busy working, spend Christmas with your friends." Which looking back I should have expected this since it wouldn't be the first my parents have let me down. But it still doesn't stop the pain and not even dueling is helping anymore." I exclaimed.

"Just be grateful that your parents are still alive and it's not like you'll be alone for Christmas." he said.

His parents are dead? Jeesh, I must be sounding like a whiney bitch.

"Fair point, at least I'll have Miranda, Tara, Violet, Syrus, Sam, Ellie and most importantly my twin." I smiled.

"Wait, you know Tara and Violet?" he asked.

"Know em? I've dueled Tara, saved them from a vampire, had a prank war with them, competed in a talent show with them and mostly importantly had some great times with them." I grinned.

"I'm not even going to ask what you mean by vampire. So Jamie, do you believe in destiny?" he asked.

"That everything is predetermined? I do because I used to have these cards called the Fortune Fairy's when I was a kid and I loved drawing them to predict how my day would go. Laugh all you want but I was a young and it somehow comforted me. Even though it was a childish thing to do, well old habits die hard so yeah I do believe in destiny but I also believe in fortune. I believe we can change our destinies just like the Fortune Lady's can." I explained.

"What deck do you run?"

I was about to say Fortune Lady but Kuribon popped up and warned me not to, so I instead changed my answer to Gem-Knight.

"May I see it?" he asked.

This guy is freaking me out for some reason, "I left it in my room." I lied.

"That's a shame. Could you take me to Tara's room please?" he asked.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I'm their brother. I'm Aster Phoenix." he laughed.

"Prove it! When's Tara's birthday?" I asked.

"1st March and Violet's is 30th June. Have I passed your little test?" he asked.

"I don't even know when Tara's birthday is but you seem to be an alright guy so ok." I lead him to Tara's room in the Obelisk Blue dorm.

"So what have my sisters been saying about me?" he asked.

"Apparently you think you're the crème de la crème of dueling and you're an obnoxious jerk." I replied.

"Ouch, but what do you think of me?" he asked.

"You seem nice, for a guy that is." I shrugged.

"Your not turning into an Amazon are you?" he asked.

"Just because I hate guys doesn't mean I'm turning into an Amazon." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you give me a chance to prove to you that not all guys are pigs." he smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"How does getting some coffee tomorrow at 2:00pm sound?" he asked.

"I despise coffee." I grimaced.

"Did I say coffee? I meant milkshakes." he quickly said.

"I love milkshakes, you got a deal. And here's casa de Tara, well see you tomorrow Aster." I waved before going back to my dorm room.

Suddenly Fortune Lady Fire appeared, "Jamie, I got a bad feeling about that guy. He has danger written all over him."

"What? Aster seems like a nice enough dude." I said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Fire replied.

"Yeah, like how I thought that you and the Fortune Lady's were nice." I stated.

"Go back to Zane, he misses you." Fire said.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says us." Cyber End Dragon appeared.

Note the fact that it's huge.

"I'm hallucinating, I have to be hallucinating." I exclaimed.

"We've know Zane for over ten years but that's another story. Even though he would never admit it, he's sad." it exclaimed.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Neither, I'm a machine. Now talk to Zane or else." it threatened.

"You don't scare me." I laughed.

"There would be nowhere on the Earth that you could hide, I would hunt you down."

"Cyber End Dragon is serious; it's crazy enough to do it." Fire warned.

"Fine, where's Zane?" I asked.

"In his dorm room, alone." Cyber confirmed.

"I'm gonna have to sneak into his dorm room? He said he would take me to campus security if he ever caught me in his room again." I stated.

"Empty threat, he only said that to prevent you from sneaking into his room all the time." Cyber replied.

"One time, it was only one time! I had a good reason. Next stop Zane's room." I was already outside and I had the cover of night to help me.

I ran towards the Obelisk Blue dorm but I wasn't going through the front door, luckily for me there was a tree that led straight onto Zane's balcony. I just hope my tree climbing skills are up to scratch. I had a few close calls but after five minutes I was on Zane's balcony. I knocked on the door before I walked it. The clock on Zane's bedroom wall showed it was 9:30pm. Wow, that conversation with Aster and the talk with the Fortune Lady's took over an hour. Zane was passed out on his bed, he looked so adorable. I couldn't just wake him up. As I turned to leave I heard a voice,

"What did I tell you about coming into my room?" Zane asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

I turned around to see him sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Never do it again?" I asked.

"Correct, now get out!" he ordered.

"Just hear me out." I begged.

"Why should I? You never gave me a chance." he pointed out.

"Because I was wrong. I'm sorry that I ignored you for a month and for calling you a pompous windbag." I said.

"You never called me a pompous windbag." he stated.

"Well I was thinking it. Also it's nearly Christmas and tis the season of goodwill and forgiveness. I don't want to end the school year being on such bad terms with you because you're such a good friend to me. Sure it took me a visit from Fortune Lady Fire and Cyber End Dragon to realise all this but the point I'm trying to make is still valid." I admitted.

"You talked to the spirit of Cyber End Dragon?" he asked.

"Oh so now you believe I can see Duel Spirits." I rolled my eyes.

"No offence but talking to Duel Monster spirits is extremely farfetched although with you it wouldn't be impossible." he replied.

"No offence taken and aww, you say the sweetest things Zane." I smiled.

His facial expression went from being plain to bemused.

"So, are you excited about leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

I sat down on the couch, "Actually my parents being as busy as usual, I'm stuck spending Christmas here in the academy."

Zane went from being cold to sympathetic almost immediately, "Don't blame your parents, I'm sure that they want you and Jaden home for Christmas. It's not their fault that they have to work."

"I'm not sad, in a way I was expecting this. This happens nearly every year, "Oh I'm sorry Jamie but we're not going to be there for you and Jaden's birthday since we have to work late again."

"School play? We would love to be there but unfortunately we're working."

"This is a regular thing for them. I was just kidding myself that maybe they changed but that's never going to happen. But I don't blame them because I know they love me and Jaden or else they wouldn't work. They may not be around that often but they are the most supportive parents ever and when they are around I really appreciate those moments. If it wasn't for them working all the time then I wouldn't have spent all that time dueling with Jaden, which led to us loving Duel Monsters and getting really good at it."

"Not to mention if we didn't love Duel Monsters then we wouldn't have applied to Duel Academy, so in a way if it wasn't for my parents working all the time then I wouldn't have passed the time playing Duel Monsters." I admitted.

"My own awakening was completely different compared to Ellie and Syrus." he replied.

I leaned forward, "So spill the deets."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Deets mean details. Seriously? Are you that old?" I asked.

He got up and sat next to me.

"So back to the 'deets' it all started when I was nine…"

So it's not that much that he has a cool name, perfect life, perfect grades and perfect dueling skills but now he has a cool backstory.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that when you were nine you went to a dojo for dueling?" I asked.

"It's all true." he smirked.

"But why? Your Mr Super Boring, why does all the cool stuff happen to you?" I asked.

"Like my name says, God is gracious." he replied.

"God has sure been good to you. But don't forget, Syrus got the looks. He is soo cute! With his grey eyes and fuzzy blue hair. He's just my fuzzy little bundle of love!" I cooed.

It definitely got the reaction I wanted from Zane because his Zane face slipped for like two seconds. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Joke! I only like Syrus as a friend. You're a great friend Zane, you always listen to me ramble on." I smiled before yawning.

"Are you tired?" Zane asked.

"Not really." I yawned again.

"Liar, you keep yawning. It's only 11:30pm." he informed me.

"I've been here for two hours? Wow, that's ama-amazing." I started to nod off.

"Ja-Ja-Jamie." Zane tried to stop me from falling asleep but to no avail.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

Great, I have an unconscious (Jamie is such a heavy sleeper so she's practically in a coma) girl in my lap. Some guys might have killed to be in my situation but not me because if Jamie was found in my room then I would be in serious amounts of trouble. Still I have to admit that she looks so sweet, the way nose is scrunched up and how she's balling up her fist.

"I…love…you…Zane." she smiled in her sleep.

I couldn't help smiling at that, so that's what's on her subconscious mind. I brushed some of her hair off her forehead with my fingers. Her hair felt soft and thick, since she was asleep and nobody was around to hear this then I might as well say it.

"I love you too." I whispered before kissing her forehead and laying her on my sofa. She stirred but she didn't wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>The winners of the talent show were actually Jaden and Jamie since they won with five votes, Tara and Emily got four and Kicking Daffodils got three. Others got one or no votes at all. I made Emily and Tara win because I was afraid if the Yuki twins won people would think I'm biased towards them. <strong>**I had this poll where 14 people votes about Aster Phoenix, nine out of fourteen people said he should appear while the other five said no. Wasn't the ending sweet with Zane and Jamie? Now, will Aster get in the way of Jamie and Zane? Will Zane actually tell Jamie when she's awake that he actually loves her before it's too late? Will we ever find out why Jamie was covered in blood? Will Jaden ever find Waldo? Stay tuned for chapter 23: The Edge of Reason. Also Aster is Tara and Violet's older brother and he misses them so that's why he appeared. At the very latest chapter 25 will be where we continue from episode 14 with Jinzo. Also I will write episode 15 but I will skip 16 and 17 as they are not important as episode 18, 19 and 20 (You'll find out later but Blair is in it). I'll stop rambling on and don't forget:**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES! **

**That never gets old and always remember to follow your dreams because we only live once and we should live with no regrets. Also my best friend is now my worst enemy and it took me five months to realise what she thought of me. She said that I would be a tramp on the streets but I replied, "In 20 years I will be a writer or have a successful career and as long as I'm happy with who I am then why should I care what you think?" Stay true to yourself and never forget as long as you happy with yourself then don't change for no one. Don't forget to vote on my new poll I can't stress that enough.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Edge of Reason

**Sorry I didn't update on Friday my internet went all funky and if I spoke to anyone I had to use my mobile. Now to answer some reviews, no I will not follow the Society of Light for one simple reason. IT'S NOT SEASON 2! WE'RE IN SEASON ONE! Aster Phoenix only appeared because he is Tara and Violet's brother and its Christmas. Plus I'm a random person who likes doing random things for no reason. Characters may be OOC because it's hard to imagine how some people would react in a certain situation and just know I'm trying my best. Enjoy this chapter and meet you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 17th December 2011<strong>

Mmmmm, pizza. Such a nice dream. I rolled over but instead of more bed I landed on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes which made me realise that I wasn't in my bedroom…

…I WAS IN ZANE's!

"Crap on a stick!" I exclaimed getting up.

The clock on the wall indicated that it was 1:30pm and I'm meant to be meeting Aster at 2:00pm! Zane's bed was empty which meant he had left without waking me up. I just might murder him one of these days. I wonder if Sam has any connections to the mafia. Since the boat was meant to be departing at 8:30am this morning that meant the Obelisk Blue dorm had to be virtually empty which meant I could exit through the front door. I left the building and within the next ten minutes I was in my dorm, brushing my teeth and hair, while trying to get dressed at the same time. Of course I ended up on the floor.

Somehow I made it to Dorothy's shop at 2:00pm. Aster was already there and he was looking at his reflection in the back of a spoon while rubbing his teeth with one of his fingers. I giggled when I saw him; he immediately dropped the spoon and faced me with a wide grin.

"Am I really that late?" I asked.

"No, I was just too early. Take a seat." he gestured to the chair opposite him.

I sat down on the chair and I was staring at Aster. His body language indicated that he wasn't nervous; in fact he carried himself around in a confident matter. His suit was spotless, his face was clean, his hair was neat and his teeth were quite perfect since they were all straight and white. I decided to make the first move.

"So, what are your hobbies?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just skiing, skydiving, skysurfing, and surfing." he shrugged.

My mouth dropped open; I'm not going to lie. He is such a Chazz.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"15, you could say I'm pretty privileged." he smiled.

"I'm 15 and the most exciting thing I've ever done is burp the alphabet." I rolled my eyes.

"That sounds gross yet fascinating. I don't think I've ever seen a girl do that before." he commented.

"Well I'm not like any girl you've met before." I winked.

He leaned in close to me, "I can see that. So what flavour milkshake do you want?"

"Surprise me, I like all flavours." I smiled.

"Prepare to be amazed." he walked up to the counter.

Aster seems to be quite harmless, I don't get why the Fortune Lady's are so freaked out.

"Hey Jamie." Zane waved his hand in front of my face.

"Zane, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I hissed.

"Because I love living. How come your here?" he asked.

"Just having a drink with my new friend. His name is Aster and just between us I think he's a prep school kid. I mean seriously, what kid would willingly wear a suit?" I asked.

"You'll be surprised young Jamie." Zane tried to act wise so I decided to play along.

I brought my hands together and did a deep bow, "Thank you for your wisdom oh wise master."

"Just doing my duty, if I can get at least one kid to behave then I have done my duty as a role model." he stated.

"You would make a bad role model, if a kid wants to be as boring as a stick then only then would you be a good role model." I laughed.

"Like you could do better. Your philosophy is sleep, eat and duel." he rolled his eyes.

"Who's the best female duelist in this school?" I asked.

"Am I interrupting you two?" Aster reappeared.

"I was just telling my butler that he should really start listening to me." I said.

"Butler? Really?" Zane asked.

"Go suck on a lemon Zaney." I replied while smiling.

"Don't call me that in public." he covered his eyes.

"Why Zaney? Does it annoy you?" I asked.

"Yes but so does this Jamille." Zane smirked.

"I told you to never call me that!" I shrieked.

"I thought your name was Jamie?" Aster asked.

"Oh it is, Zane just enjoys belittling me just cause he's the best duelist in the school that, that makes him a king. If he was German then he would be called the Kaiser." I explained.

"I love you Zane!" Missy appeared out of nowhere.

"See? He even has his own loyal subjects. Also…" I broke off.

"Missy, why don't you just go away and leave us alone!" Zane and I shouted at the same time.

"Zane doesn't love you! He never will! I dueled you for Zane remember and part of the deal was that you never bothered him again." I reminded her.

"Look dweeb, unless you make a move on Zane I'll be forced to make a move on him. Trust me on this, sooner or later Zane will realise that you ain't got what he wants." Missy explained.

"Ain't, isn't the correct grammar. The correct sentence would be, "Zane will realise that you don't have what he wants." I corrected her.

"Whatever dork, besides who is the cutie in a suit?" Missy noticed the drinks on the table.

"Oh, let me guess. You're on a date with someone your own age. How cute."

"You know what? I promised Jaden that I would help him with his deck. See you guys around. Bye sket."

Aster burst out laughing as I turned to leave.

"What's a sket?" Missy demanded.

"Two words: Urban dictionary." I smirked.

I winked at Aster, hoping he would get the message to not tell Missy. He winked back at me before I ran to Jaden's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

After getting Missy to leave I was able to confront Aster Phoenix. So he's in the pro league, he looks taller on TV.

"So junior, how did you meet Jamie?" I asked.

"Why do you care Zaney?" Aster sneered.

"She's a very close friend." I replied.

"Maybe more? I've seen the way you two get along, I'm not an idiot and my two Ph.D.'s can back me up." he rolled his eyes.

God, he is annoying.

"So what? Sure we get along well but Jamie has that effect on everyone." I stated.

"So you won't mind if I ask her out on a date?" he smirked.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Duh, I like her. Plus she's available, you need to strike the iron while it's hot." he replied.

"Listen you, do not go anywhere near Jamie or so help me…" I was interrupted by Aster.

"You're forgetting I'm a pro duelist. With just one phone call I could get you sent down for assault if you lay even one finger on me." he laughed.

"So how about we settle this the old fashioned way? You and I duel, if I win then you don't make any moves on Jamie but if I lose then you can do whatever you want." I announced.

"You're on Zaney, prepare to lose everything. We'll meet at the arena in an hour, I don't need any time to prepare but you obviously do. You may be the top duelist of this academy but you've never dueled a pro before. Do you believe in destiny?" he asked.

What a strange question.

"I believe that God is responsible for what happens in our lives." I answered.

"Here's what I believe. I believe that from the moment each and every one of us is born, our lives have already been decided. This little meeting was always going to happen and so is me beating you in this duel. As long as destiny is on my side, I have nothing to worry about Zaney but you should. See you soon." he walked away.

I know that he's younger than me and I should be mature but if he makes fun of me one more time then pro or not I can't be held responsible for my actions. With a sigh I went back to my room to prepare my deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara's POV<strong>

"Oh I hate my brotheeeerrrr, he's such a douche." I sang.

I was in my bedroom lying on my bed making up songs about Aster. Violet was listening to some music with her noise cancelling headphones so she couldn't hear me. If she did then she would have bursted into years because she worships Aster just cause he's a pro duelist. I mean seriously, yesterday when our dick of a brother appeared, Vi immediately pushed me to the side (Not literally I mean she ignored me and stuck to him like glue) and wouldn't stop chatting to him. He didn't believe me about last Halloween when we released a malicious duel spirit called Vampire Lady. Why would I lie about something like that? We could have died.

"I need your deck." Aster burst into my room.

Speaking of the devil.

"Haven't you heard of knocking? And use your own Mr. Pro Duelist." I snapped.

"Believe it or not, I don't carry my deck with me all the time. Now give it!" he demanded.

"Tara, you should give big bro your deck. He needs it, plus he's our family." Vi had taken off her headphones and was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Must resist look of innocence.

"Why do you need it anyway?" I asked.

"Cause I'm dueling this punk named Zane." he replied.

"Why are you dueling the best duelist in the academy?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, now give me your deck or I'll publish your diary all over the internet starting from your first crush to your most embarrassing incident." he grinned.

"You wouldn't." I growled.

"Try me." he threatened.

I knew he actually would, so I had no choice. Aster better not abuse my Sailor Scouts because pro duelist or not, he was still my brother and I had my own ways to get revenge. With great reluctance I gave him my deck.

"Thanks, now I have a duel to win and I know that destiny is on my side." he stated.

"Well I predict that before the end of the match you will realise you've bitten off more than you can chew." I said.

"Whatever." he walked away.

This is one of the reasons I'm glad that I attend Duel Academy, I get to stay away from Captain Obnoxious (Get it? In his deck he has a Captain Tenacious) but it doesn't stop Vi adoring him. Well I can't wait to see how my brother will crash and burn in this duel. In fact, where's my camera? I need to record this duel.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

I waiting at the main arena at 3:30pm yet Phoenix wasn't here yet. Looks like he changed his mind on dueling me. I had brought Ellie with me since she was trying to match Miranda with a Ra Yellow. Miranda nearly murdered Ellie which I believe is justified, but it didn't stop Miranda from tagging along. They were both sitting in the bleachers arguing, at one point Miranda was actually choking Ellie but I didn't interfere because it's like I always tell Ellie, I'm not always going to be there to save her and you reap what you sow. Personally I blame Atticus for the way Ellie turned out.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, one year ago: <em>

_I had taken Atticus home with me during the summer. I basically had no choice in the matter._

_"Come on bro, it's unfair that you've met my family but I haven't met yours. What do you have to hide? Any cute sisters?" Atticus teased._

_"Only one and she's really shy." I replied._

_"Is she a babe?" he asked._

_"She's 14!" I exclaimed._

_"So? You're never too young for a little romance." he grinned._

_"No, but your always the right age to go to jail." I pointed out._

_"Good point, is this your house?" he asked._

_We were now on the front step of my house._

_"No this is just a random house. Of course it's my house!" I rolled my eyes._

_"Ok, ok." he held his hands up, "Just asking."_

_"Now just a few ground rules we need to go over." I stated._

_"Such as?"_

_"Don't say God's name in vain, no swearing, don't say hell, don't talk about all the girls you've been with, don't randomly burst into songs with your ukulele and the most important one is, no flirting with my sister!" I exclaimed._

_"What? But that only leaves impressions!" he moaned._

_"No impressions! No Darth Vader or the Daleks." I replied._

_"But I do an awesome Dalek impression. Look, "Alert, alert, human detected. Exterminate!" Atticus did a really bad impression._

_"That is just horrible and listen to my Cybermen impression, "You must be upgraded, delete, delete, delete." I imitated._

_"You're only good at that cause you're a robot, with your Cyber deck." he said._

_"So you say, oh hey Ellie." I greeted._

_During our discussion, Ellie had opened the front door. Her hair was in two cute little pigtails with a fringe, she was wearing a red and white checked blouse, blue denim mid thigh shorts and gold gladiator sandals._

_"Zane! Your back! Who's he?" Ellie asked._

_"This is my best friend Atticus; he's a little…eccentric." I introduced him._

_"Howdy there little lady, the names Atticus and no I'm not named after Atticus Finch from To Kill a Mockingbird." Atticus was speaking with a southern accent while holding his hand out._

_Sometimes I wonder if Atticus even listens to me. Ellie hesitated before shaking his hand, she then let both of us in. The house was cool from the AC and the house was nearly quiet except I could hear some noises from upstairs. Syrus was probably playing a video game and I could hear the TV from the living room._

_"Your mum is at work and Syrus is playing a video game." Ellie explained._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Watching The Love Project. I just love how romantic it is, with Vivian Wong playing a matchmaker to get her two friends who are perfect for each other to realise their feelings." she sighed._

_"You know, in Duel Academy I'm nicknamed the Magician of Love. I'm a matchmaker as well." Atticus grinned._

_"Really? It must be so cool. I wish I could be a matchmaker." she said._

_"You know, I need an assistant. You might fit the gig." he stated._

_"Really?" she looked hopeful._

_"Just need a few checks, do you believe that there is someone for everybody?" he asked._

_"Yes." she answered._

_"Good enough, with the power invested in me by the love goddess Venus, I give you the title of Love Doctor. Ellie 'Love Doctor' Truesdale has a nice ring to it." he replied._

_"Zane, I'm the love doctor! I bet that by the time I reach Duel Academy I will find you a girlfriend." Ellie grinned._

_"Lord please help me; give me the will not to kill Atticus." I prayed._

_Atticus gulped loudly._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present:<strong>

I still blame Atticus for that because Ellie changed that day and took the role of being the 'Love Doctor' seriously.

"Ready to lose Zaney." Aster's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

He was with Violet and Tara; they are his sisters aren't they? Tara sat with Ellie and Miranda while Violet sat on her own opposite the arena.

"I know you can win this big brother!" Violet shouted.

"Zane! Win in the name of love!" Ellie shouted.

"Don't lose Jamie to this prissy boy!" Miranda yelled.

"He may be a pro but that doesn't mean he's unbeatable!" Tara shouted.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't like you, Phoenix." I smirked.

"Shut it Zaney, put your deck where your mouth is." he activated his duel disk.

I activated my duel disk as well.

"Duel!"

**Aster: 4000  
>Zane: 4000<br>**  
>"I'll start with Sailor Flame (1800 attack2000 defense) in attack mode and when she's summoned then I can special summon Sailor Dark (1300 attack/1000 defense) from my hand. Next I activate the spell Scouts Unite! so for the next three turns any monster with Sailor in their name gets a 500 attack boost. So Sailor Flame is now 2300 and Dark is now 1800. I activate Flames Fury so you take damage equal to Sailor Flame's current attack." he explained.

Sailor Flame stuck her fingers together and I got hit with a stream of fire.

**Aster: 4000  
>Zane: 1700<strong>

"Zane! Don't lose!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I don't plan on it." I replied.

It's been one turn and I've lost more than half of my lifepoints. I need to make a comeback.

"That's enough hurt for one turn but just in case, I'm throwing down a facedown." he concluded.

"I admit that you made a good opening move but watch this! I activate Polymerisation to fuse my two Cyber Dragon's in my hand to form Cyber Twin Dragon (2800 attack/2100 defense) and it can attack twice this turn. So now my dragon, attack with Double Strident Blast!" I commanded.

"I activate Dark Mirror Image. Since Sailor Dark is on the field then my Sailor monsters can't be destroyed in battle this turn." he quickly announced.

"But you still take the damage." I reminded him.

My Twin Dragon shot streams of blue at the two Scouts but they weren't destroyed.  
><strong><br>Aster: 2500  
>Zane: 1700<strong>

"I'll end with two facedowns and it's your move." I finished.

"I sacrifice Sailor Dark in order to summon Sailor Aqua (2200 attack/2500 attack) in attack mode and she gets a boost from Scouts Unite! so her new attack is 2700. Now I'll throw down a facedown to end my turn." he said.

His facedown is something to be worried about but I have my De-Fusion, so if his facedown is something that targets my Dragon then I'll be able to split them which will negate his trap since it wouldn't have a target.

"Now I'll attack your scouts again with Double Strident Blast!" I commanded.

"Not so fast because my trap has something to say, I activate Aqua Illusion Image. If Sailor Aqua is on the field then I get an Aqua Token which absorbs all the damage I would have taken. As long as Sailor Aqua is on the field then my Aqua Token can't be destroyed in battle and I take no damage, plus you can't attack Sailor Aqua as long as the token is on the field." he smirked.

"Good move, I'll end with another facedown." I said.

"I summon Sailor Earth (1500 attack/1800 defense) who gains 500 extra points making her 2000. Now I activate Elemental Gift, if I control Sailor Earth then I can draw one card for every card on my field and since I have five, I can draw five. Now I activate Card Destruction so we ditch our hands in order to draw the same amount of cards we ditched. Now I activate Polymerisation to fuse Sailor Flame and Earth to summon Sailor Light (2500 attack/3000 defense). Now every Scout monster gains 500 attack and defense points." he smirked.

Sailor Light now has 3500 attack points and Sailor Aqua has 3200 attack points. Good thing I have nothing to worry about.

"Now Sailor Light why don't you shed some light on this situation with Light Spiral Sceptre!" he shouted.

"I activate De-Fusion which will turn my dragon into my two Cyber Dragon's (2100 attack/1600 defense)." I announced.

"So I'll just have my Sailor Aqua attack one of your lame dragons." he shrugged.

"That's why I activate Attack Reflector Unit so listen up kid, my Cyber Dragon turns into Cyber Barrier Dragon (800 attack/2800 defense) and if it's in attack mode then once per turn I can negate your attack." I stated.

"Fine I end my turn." he sighed.

"Now it's been three turns so you're Scouts Unite! goes to the graveyard, right?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." he replied as he sent his spell to the grave.  
><strong><br>Sailor Light: 3000 attack  
>Sailor Aqua: 2700 attack<strong>

"Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now I summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100 attack/600 defense) in attack mode and its effect turns its name to Cyber Dragon while it's on the field. Now I activate Photon Generator Unit and tribute my Proto-Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Laser Dragon (2400 attack/1800 defense) and its effect let's me destroy any monster with attack higher or equal to the attack of this card. Now I'll destroy your Sailor Light which weakens your Sailor Aqua turning its attack back to 2200. Now my Laser Dragon attack Sailor Aqua with Blue Lightning Blast!" I commanded.  
><strong><br>Aster: 2300  
>Zane: 1700<br>**  
>"Now my Cyber Barrier Dragon will attack you directly with Sonic Screech!"<p>

**Aster: 1500  
>Zane: 1700<br>**  
>"You'll pay for that!" Aster exclaimed.<p>

"We shall see, I'll set down a facedown and it's your move." I concluded.

"I activate the spell card Elemental Rage. If a Sailor Scout has been destroyed in the last turn then I can special summon any Sailor Scout from my deck with the last destroyed Scouts attack points added to the special summoned Scout. This duel is over! I special summon Sailor Time (3300 attack/2800 defense)! Plus since Sailor Aqua was the last Scout on the field, Time gains 2200 making her 5500." he grinned.

"But if you attack my Barrier Dragon will negate it and on the next turn my Laser Dragon will destroy it." I said.

It makes no sense, why summon a monster that I'll be able to destroy. Unless…

"She has an effect doesn't she?" I asked.

"Very perspective Truesdale. Sailor Time's effect is like Time Wizards' except she can destroy all the monsters on your field and you take damage to equal half of their attack points without me having to spin a Time Roulette because after all, she is the guardian of time after all. Now Sailor Time, use Time Staff!" he commanded.

Sailor Time held up her rod and from the garnet coloured orb at the top, these purple coloured tendrils emerged from it and surrounded my monsters. They gave a cry before they were destroyed.

**Aster: 1500  
>Zane: 100<strong>

"Now it's time to end this duel once and for all. Sailor Time, attack directly with Key of Time!"

"Not so fast. I activate Call of the Haunted! I revive my Cyber Barrier Dragon (800 attack/2800 defense) in attack mode and its effect let's me negate your attack." I announced.

"Your only delaying your defeat, destiny is on my side." Aster stated.

"Whatever you say Loony Toon. I'll end my turn with another facedown." I rolled my eyes.

"I summon Sailor Wind (2000 attack/0 defense) in attack mode and next I'll equip her with Wind Gauntlet to raise her attack to 2500. Now Sailor Wind, attack Cyber Barrier Dragon with Windy Stream!"

"As you know, my dragon will negate the attack." I informed him.

"But only once per turn. I'll end this duel now with Sailor Time attacking your dragon." he smiled.

"That's why I activate Negate Attack." I said.

"Fine then I'll end my turn." he sighed.

"I activate Powerbond but I'll chain it with Cybernetic Fusion Support which lets me banish any fusion material monster's in my grave in order to let me fusion summon but I have to pay half my lifepoints."  
><strong><br>Aster: 1500  
>Zane: 50<strong>

"Now by banishing my three Cyber Dragon's welcome to the field Cyber End Dragon (4000 attack/2800 defense) in attack mode but thanks to Powerbond its attack gets doubled (8000 attack/2800 defense). Now attack Sailor Time with…"

"STOP!" Jamie shouted.

I immediately stopped and turned my head to the entrance door and so did the entire arena. Jaden, Ellie, Jamie and Mr and Mrs Yuki were standing there.

"I leave you guys alone for one hour and you have a duel?" Jamie asked.

"I can explain…" I started before she interrupted me.

"No need, I'm only upset because you never asked me to come. You know how much I love duels!" she exclaimed.

"Hey who's that? He looks familiar." Jaden pointed to Aster.

"Jaden, you call yourself a duelist?" Mr Yuki asked.

"That's mean, he's Aster Phoenix. I made friends with him yesterday." Jamie replied.

"No sweetie, he's a pro duelist." Mrs Yuki explained.

Jaden and Jamie started to laugh, "That's a good joke father." Jamie spluttered.

"Yeah, there's no way a pro would come to this school." Jaden agreed.

"I am a pro duelist and I'm here to visit my family." Aster announced.

They immediately stopped laughing, "Zane, why are you dueling Aster?" Jamie asked.

Ellie whispered into her ear, "What? Me? There's a drowning dog?"

Ellie punched Jamie's arm, "Joke, your dueling to see who can date me? I thought Aster was being friendly."

Aster, Tara, Violet, Miranda, Ellie and I fell on the floor before getting back up.

"What? He was touching you a lot and asking if you were seeing anybody. In the book of love which I wrote, it's sign number one if a guy likes you." Ellie face palmed, "But isn't it romantic about two guys dueling for your affection?"

"Actually that's the most stupidest thing I've heard and I live with Jaden."

"Yeah. Hey!" Jaden shouted.

"Sorry bout that but if you want to see who dates me then you shouldn't duel Zane, duel me." Jamie grinned.

"I rather duel Zane since he's just about to lose." Aster said.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl. I'm tired of guys not taking me seriously just because I'm a girl. Besides I just know we have to duel, something in my gut is telling me." she replied.

"At least let me finish this duel." he asked.

"What are you chicken? Duel me right now. If you win then you decide what happens to me but if I win then you must…"

"Leave the academy and never come back!" Tara shouted.

"I'm your brother!" Aster exclaimed.

"Really? Do brothers abandon their family? Face it Aster, you care more about your career then us." Tara replied.

"That's not true!"

"Oh save it for someone who cares. Jamie?" Tara asked.

"Looks like the people have spoken. You ready to fire up your deck?" Jamie asked.

"Fine, let's duel." Aster agreed.

I deactivated my duel disk and took my deck out before throwing it to Jamie. She caught it, placed her own deck in it and stood opposite Aster.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p><strong>The parents are back! I know nobody expected that and now Jamie is dueling Aster. Who will win? Also everything happens for a reason, in the next chapter the parents reveal life changing news to the twins! What will it be? I'm hosting two little competitions since they are fun and I need help. <strong>

**Competition one: What is Jamie's signature card and catchphrase? Whoever guesses correctly will get to help me with my own version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time because I'm trying to figure out a minor detail that I need help on.**

**Competition two: What could be the parent's life changing news? Whoever guesses correctly can ask me any question about this story like what happens in the future. Basically I will give the winner a massive spoiler to this story or they can ask me to do anything for them and if it's in my power then I will grant it. **

**I really hope you guys apply and good luck. I know you guys are wanted to read the OC cards but I'm tired so I'll publish them with the next chapter and any questions just ask me. You guys can apply for both comps if you want to. Goodnight and don't forget to please review as you'll get virtual cookies. Also I made a few Doctor Who references because it is an awesome show. Don't judge me and I believe Zane would be a perfect Cybermen, he already has a heart of steel! **


	24. Chapter 24: Aster Vs Jamie

**Can't say anything, only have five mins. Here are the winners:**

**Comp 1: Signature Card is Kuribon and Fortune Lady Darky.**

**Winners: K5Rakitan, Mewtwomaster58 **

**Catchphrase: Fire up ya deck. Nobody got it for some reason. jamie has used it several times and she said it before dueling Aster.**

**Comp 2: Life changing news you'll find out soon.**

**Winners: DeadlyThunder195 **

**Well done to everyone who applied, I'll be contacting who won soon. Don't forget to review and I'll explain why I had to rush later.**

* * *

><p>Alright, my blood is pumping! I'm facing a pro! It's like a dream come true! Time to see just how good I am at dueling.<p>

**Jamie: 4000  
>Aster: 4000<br>**  
>"Ladies first." Aster said.<p>

"Thankies but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. When I duel I duel with everything I have, that's what it means to be a duelist but you of all people should already know that. I draw! I'll start with a little field spell, Secret Village of the Spellcastors. Now I summon Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate (1800 attack/defense) and as long as I control a Spellcastor then you can't activate any spells. Now I'll end with a facedown." I concluded.

The whole arena had turned into a forest with little acorn houses on the floor and little balls of light flying around aka pixies. My Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate was basically a lady with blue skin, her green hair was in a braid, she wore purple robes and pointy hat and she was seating on a huge sleeping beast, a Catoblepas.

"I thought you used a Gem-Knight deck?" Aster asked.

"I do, it's just not my only deck." I answered.

"Well nice opening move but once I destroy that witch of yours then you won't be able to activate your field spell's effect and you won't be able to activate spells. I summon Sailor Wind (2000 attack/0 defense) in attack mode. Now Sailor Wind, attack that monster with Windy Stream!" Aster commanded.

"I activate Negate Attack to negate your attack." I smiled.

"Then I'll end with one facedown and its back to you." he replied.

"I summon Magical Exemplar (1700 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. Now it's time for me to reveal the true power of my deck! This is where the fun begins, I activate Gold Sarcophagus to remove one card from my deck from play for two turns and as you know by activating a spell card my Magical Exemplar gets two spell counters. Now I'm about to reveal the true power of my deck. I activate Fortune's Future so by returning Fortune Lady Watery to my graveyard, I can draw two cards. Don't forget that I get two spell counters and now my Magical Exemplar has four spell counters. Now I activate Allure of Darkness, so let me give you the 411. I get to draw two cards but there's a catch, I have to banish a dark attribute monster from my hand or my entire hand goes to the graveyard but Lady Luck is on my side. I banish Fortune Lady Darky and since I activated a spell card, Magical Exemplar gets two more spell counters giving me a grand total of six spell counters. Now I remove five counters to special summon Fortune Lady Darky (2000 attack/2000 defense) from my deck in attack mode. I'm sorry Dark, I'll always love you but to win this duel I to sacrifice a few monsters. Attack Sailor Wind with Dark Beam!" I commanded.

Magical Exemplar was a woman with pale skin, long black hair and a light green robe. Gold Sarcophagus was this golden sarcophagus with an eye on the front. As I took my deck out and looked through it, the selected card slide itself out before flying itself into the sarcophagus, closing the lid on itself and disappeared into the ground. Fortune Lady Dark looked like she always did except being a tad grumpier. She flew head onto Sailor Wind and a beam of dark energy hit Sailor Wind, which caused Sailor Wind to hit Fortune Lady Dark with a stream of wind.  
><strong><br>Aster: 4000  
>Jamie: 4000<strong>

"Since they both had the same attack they were both destroyed. Now both my monsters will attack you directly!" I commanded.

"That's why I'll activate Mirror Force to destroy all of your monsters that are in attack mode." he smirked.

A force field appeared in front of Aster as both my monsters threw their attacks at him but it were reflected back at them which caused them to scream as they were destroyed.

"Good move but you do realise that I have to get you back for that." I pointed out.

"Good luck, cause you can't activate any spell cards because you don't control any spellcasters." he stated.

Good point, I've left myself in a vulnerable position.

"So I'll just drop these three cards facedown to endy my turny." I grinned.

"Why are you adding Y's to the end of all your words? You called Fortune Lady Dark, Darky and Water, Watery." he said.

"It sounds cuter and I'm trying to go for a relaxed atmosphere. It's nearly Christmas after all." I answered.

"Ok then, my move. Draw! Even though I would love to see you squirm by not being able to activate spells, I need to take this opportunity to get rid of your field spell by playing my own. I activate Crystal Palace!" he exclaimed.

The trees started to hit the ground and crushed the little houses. The room turned black with a huge moon that reached the ceiling; there was this huge white palace that looked a bit like the Taj Mahal. There were stars that decorated the night sky.

"Wow, so pretty." I smiled.

"You know what they say, the prettier they are, the more dangerous it is." he commented.

"I have a question, if you had Mirror Force when my Fortune Lady attacked your monster, why didn't you activate it then?" I asked.

"It's called a strategy, ever heard of one? I activate Monster Reborn to special summon my Sailor Wind (2000 attack/0 defense) but that's not all because my field spell gets a crystal counter which increases any Sailor monster's attack and defense by 100 making Sailor Wind's attack 2100. Now I summon Sailor Flame (1800 attack/2000 defense) and her effect lets me special summon Sailor Dark (1000 attack/1300 defense) and by summoning two Sailor monsters, I now have three crystal counters." he announced with a smug tone of voice.  
><strong><br>Sailor Wind: 2300 attack/300 defense  
>Sailor Flame: 2100 attack2300 defense  
>Sailor Dark: 1300 attack1600 defense**

Great, this is just perfect. If he attacks me directly then I'll lose the duel!

"Now I'll attack you directly with all my monsters." he commanded.

"I activate Nutrient Z! If I take 2000 or more points of damage this turn, I can increase my lifepoints by 4000 before the amount is subtracted from my lifepoints." I grinned.

**Aster: 4000  
>Jamie: 8000<strong>

"Fine but prepare to lose some lifepoints." he rolled his eyes.

Sailor Wind attacked me with a stream of wind, Sailor Flame attacked me with a stream of flames and Sailor Dark just slapped me.

**Aster: 4000  
>Jamie: 2300<strong>

"I activate Dora of Fate and select your Sailor Flame. You'll find out what this trap does next turn." I smiled.

"Now I'll end my turn." he sighed.

"Perfect, now I activate Ominous Fortunetelling. We all know how you believe in destiny, Aster so it's time for me to predict your future. Due to my Ominous Fortunetelling, I can select one random card from your hand and I say if its monster, spell or trap. If I'm right then you lose 700 lifepoints. Now I'll choose that card on the left and I say it's a spell." I explained.

He showed me the card which was Foresight and it was a spell.  
><strong><br>Aster: 3300  
>Jamie: 2300<strong>

"Now I summon Fortune Lady Windy (900 attack/900 defense) and I activate Dora of Fate's effect. If I summon a monster that's level is one level lower then a monster I chose, then you lose 500 lifepoints times the level of your monster. Since your Sailor Flame is a level four and my Fortune Lady is a level three, you lose 2000 lifepoints." I smiled.

"Lucky shot." he snarled.

**Aster: 1300  
>Jamie: 2300<strong>

"Now I activate Windy's effect which means your Crystal Palace is destroyed so your monsters attack go back to normal. Now I activate Time Passage to increase Windy's level by three which raises her level to six which means her attack is 1800. Now Windy will attack your Sailor Dark with Wind Staff!" I commanded.

My monster flew over to Sailor Dark and hit her with a green beam.

**Aster: 500  
>Jamie: 2300<strong>

I only have one card in my hand; at least it's a useful card.

"I'll throw downy this facedowny and endy my turny." I stuck my tongue out.

"Now you're just acting childish. I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold six cards. Now I activate Foresight, by paying 400 lifepoints I can select one card in your hand and if it's a monster then you lose 400 lifepoints. I select the card in the middle." he pointed.

**Aster: 100  
>Jamie: 2300<strong>

"Tough nuggets, it's a trap." I revealed my Slip of Fortune card.

"That's not too bad because my card has another effect. If Sailor Flame is on the field then I can look at your entire hand and for every monster in your hand, well you lose 400 lifepoints." he grinned.

I reluctantly showed him my hand.

"Now three monsters are just beautiful. Say goodbye to 1200 of your lifepoints." he explained.

**Aster: 100**  
><strong>Jamie: 1100<strong>

"Now I tribute Sailor Dark and Sailor Wind to summon Sailor Space (2500 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. Now I ditch a card in order to regain 600 lifepoints due to Sailor Space's effect." he smiled.

**Aster: 700  
>Jamie: 1100<strong>

Sailor Space looked like Sailor Uranus, only she was more sparkly.

"Now I'll use Sailor Space to attack your Fortune Lady Windy with Space Flux!" he shouted.

"I activate my facedown, Scapegoat!" I exclaimed.

Four sheep tokens appeared in front of my Fortune Lady. One was blue, pink, red and orange. Sailor Space put her right hand in the air, this ball that looked like the galaxy appeared before she threw it in the ground and it destroyed my orange sheep token.

"With this facedown card I'll end my turn." he said.

"I activate Token Thanksgiving. Every token on the field is destroyed and my lifepoints are increased by 800 for each one. Since there are three tokens, my lifepoints are increased by 2400." I grinned.

**Aster: 700  
>Jamie: 3500<strong>

"I activate Double Reflection. Any increase or decrease to your lifepoints, I get as well. So I gain 2400 lifepoints." he stated.

**Aster: 3100  
>Jamie: 3500<strong>

"Now this duel is heating up! Now with the effect on my Ominous Fortunetelling and I chose your right card. I say that's a monster card." I guessed.

"Wrong it's a trap." he revealed Sailor Body Attack.

"You win some, you lose some. Now Fortune Lady Windy has 1200 attack and defense points. Now I'm gonna rock Future Visions. I summon Fortune Lady Lighty (200 attack/200 defense) and Future Visions effect removes her from play. Now Lighty's effect lets me special summon any Fortune Lady from my deck and I chose my partner in greatness, Fortune Lady Darky (2000 attack/2000 defense) in attack mode." I grinned.

Future Visions made the whole arena look like space with vortexes and time windows. Fortune Lady Lighty waved her staff before disappearing. Fortune Lady Darky appeared in a purple mist.

"Took you long enough, now let's take down lover boy. And by the way, I like the added use of Y's" Dark smiled.

"Agreed, now let's blow some doors down. Now destroy Sailor Flame with Dark Beam!" I commanded.

Fortune Lady Dark hit Sailor Flame with a beam of dark energy.

**Aster: 2900  
>Jamie: 3500<br>**  
>"When Darky destroys a monster in battle, I can special summon a Fortune Lady from my graveyard and I chose Fortune Lady Watery (1500 attack1500 defence) in defense mode. Watery's effect lets me draw two cards since she was special summoned." I explained.

"Now I set three facedown's and switch Windy to defense mode." I concluded.

"Good move, but now here's an even better one. I activate Premature Burial so by paying 800 lifepoints I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I chose Sailor Flame (1800 attack/2000 defense). Now I activate Flames Fury so in turn for Sailor Flame not attacking, you take damage equal to her current attack points." he grinned.

**Aster: 2100  
>Jamie: 3500<strong>

Sailor Flame brought her hands together and fire hit me.  
><strong><br>Aster: 2100  
>Jamie: 1700<strong>

"Now Sailor Space will attack Fortune Lady Dark with Space Flux!" he shouted.

"I activate Slip of Fortune; I can negate the attack and remove my Fortune Lady Darky from play until the next turn." I said.

"That won't help you because I activate Sailor Power - Fire Soul Bird. This lets me special summon a level 3 Fire Bird Token (1500 attack/0 defense) as long as Sailor Flame is on the field. You'll find out what it does next turn. Now I'll end with a facedown." he smirked.

"Fortune Lady Lighty (400 attack/400 defense) and Fortune Lady Darky (2400 attack/2400 defense) both return to me in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of Ominous Fortunetelling and I'm guessing the middle is a monster." I guessed.

He revealed Sailor Time, "Lucky guess."

**Aster: 1400  
>Jamie: 1700<strong>

"Now I'm gonna do something extremely stupid but the results will prove if destiny is on my side or yours. I activate The Paths of Destiny, we both flip a coin. If it lands on heads then we gain 2000 but if it land on tails then we lose 2000." I explained.

"I never lose and destiny is always on my side." he rolled his eyes.

"Put your coin where your mouth is." I flipped my coin and covered my hand. Aster mimicked me.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded, "One, two and THREE!"

I took my hand off and I had gotten tails.

"Tails." I said.

"Ha! I got heads!" he exclaimed.

**Aster: 3400  
>Jamie: 0<br>**  
>"Great duel." I walked over to him and held out my hand, Aster shook it.<p>

"Likewise, looks like you're my…" suddenly my phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." I took it out of my pocket.

That was when his phone started to ring, "Me too."

I checked my caller ID, it was Charlotte calling.

"Hey Charlie." I greeted.

That's my nickname for her.

"Hey Jamie!" a cascade of voices replied.

"You put me on loudspeaker again didn't you?" I asked.

"You know me so well." Charlie replied.

"Who's there with you?" I asked.

"The whole gang, you know, Harriet, Avalon and Fleur." Charlie laughed.

"Harry! Avalon! Fleur! I've missed you guys so much! Here let me put you on loudspeaker. Say hello to my parents, Jaden, Miranda, Ellie, Sam, Tara, Violet, Syrus and Chumley!" I announced while putting my phone on loudspeaker.

"Bonjour Mr and Mrs Yuki! Ca va Kuriboh!" Fleur shouted in her French accent (well she is French).

"Hello Miranda and the Love Doctor! This is Avalon!" Avalon yelled.

"Hey Sam and Tara! I'm Harriet but Jamie calls me Harry to make sure that she's not the only girl with a boyish nickname." Harry stated.

"I guess I got only one person. Howya dooing Violet, Syrus and Chumley! Also Harry, you're forgetting that I have a boyish nickname as well." Charlie said in a mock American accent.

"Now everybody, say hello to Charlie, Avalon, Harry and Fleur!" I shouted.

"Hello Charlie!" Miranda greeted.

"Ciao Avalon!" Ellie shouted.

"Hey Harriet!" Tara sang.

"Hi Frenchie, what did I tell you about calling me Kuriboh?" Jaden asked.

"What did I tell you about calling me Frenchie?" Fleur asked.

"Touché." Jaden replied.

"How did you know my name is the Love Doctor, Avalon?" Ellie asked.

"Are you kidding? Jamie keeps moaning about how you try to set her up with your brother who which by the way, Jamie you still haven't sent us a picture of him." Avalon explained.

"She also forgot to mention that Zane is here." Zane rolled his eyes.

"Who is that? He sounded hot." Harry commented.

"That's Zane. He's the best duelist at the academy who girls drool over and guys wish they were like him." I explained.

"What! Send us a picture, send us a picture!" they all exclaimed.

"How about I send you guys a picture of me and all my new friends." I replied.

"Ok, we'll see all the people you left us for." Fleur said.

"Guys, we are besties. Besides, you guys duel, why didn't you apply for the academy?" I asked.

There was a silence, "Exactly, now I'll be home for the summer and if you can't wait until then, then think about applying to the academy next year cause that's the only way you'll see me often." I explained, "Now Mum, could you take a group shot of me and the gang?"

"Of course." she took my phone.

"Come on guys, its picture time!"

Everybody got onto the stage and did a pose. Jaden and I were in the middle with Miranda, Ellie, Zane, Tara, Sam, Syrus, Chumley and Violet surrounding us.

"All right, say cheese." Mum announced.

"Say, "Get your game on!" Jaden and I corrected.

"Get your game on!" we all cheered.

With an audible click, our picture was taken and we all dispersed to look at the photo. We were all giving our biggest smiles with me and Jaden doing the peace sign, Tara and Violet doing a back to back pose, Chumley yawning, Syrus scratching his head and Ellie sticking her fingers up behind Zane's head. This seems to be a pretty normal scene that describes us. I took my phone and sent the pic to the gang. After a few seconds they started to speak again.

"The dark blue haired boy is hawt!" Charlie exclaimed.

"God, he is just turning me on!" Avalon agreed with her.

"Avalon! That is totally inappropriate." I scolded them.

"Sorry." she apologised.

"But FYI, he's Zane." I smiled.

"Woo! You go girl!" Charlie cheered.

I blushed at that.

"Who's the goth chick?" Harry asked.

"That would be me, Miranda." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well you are just rocking those tights and don't get me started on how peng your eyes are." Harry remarked.

"Thanks…I think." Miranda said.

"Peng is slang for pretty." I informed her.

"Thank you Jamie, I would compliment your friends but I don't know what they look like." Miranda replied.

"I can be of assistance, here's a pic of us dressed as the Sailor Scouts for Halloween." I handed her my phone.

We were all doing a Sailor Scout pose in front of Charlie's house because Charlie had been hosting a Halloween party. Fleur was dressed as Super Sailor Venus because of her pale skin, blue eyes and butt length blonde. Harry was dressed as Sailor Mars because of her fair skin and lower back raven coloured hair, she had brown eyes but she wore navy blue contacts for this particular photo. Avalon went as Sailor Mercury even though she Caribbean and had really tanned skin (like a shade darker and she would have been black, not that there is anything wrong with being black) she had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes but she wore a blue wig and blue contacts. Charlie went as Sailor Moon even though she had ginger hair that reached her chest, ginger freckles and green eyes. She was wearing a blonde odango wig and light blue contacts. I may have been the leader of our little gang but I didn't want to dress up as Sailor Moon since I looked nothing like her, plus I thought she was a whiny girl half the time with no cool attacks. I was dressed as Sailor Jupiter since I looked a bit like her with my brown hair but I had to wear green contacts.

"Why were you dressed as the Sailor Scouts?" Tara asked.

"Because the scouts are described as friends." I explained.

"Plus they are cool." Charlie agreed.

"Agreed, that's why my deck is based off of them." Tara remarked.

"What? I knew there was a reason why your cards looked like the Sailor Scouts." I exclaimed.

"My dad was a card designer for Industrial Illusions. I loved Sailor Moon as a kid and I wanted a deck just like them." Tara explained.

"But why are they named after attributes?" I asked.

"Copyright, they were allowed to look like the Scouts but naming them after them would have been asking for trouble." she explained.

"True dat, so why was Aster using your deck?" I asked.

"Aster? As in Aster Phoenix?" Avalon asked.

"Yes, but…" I was interrupted by screams of delight.

"ASTER! WE LOVE YOU!" Avalon, Fleur and Charlie shrieked.

I let them continue screaming for a few more minutes until they eventually stopped.

"We would all love you forever if you got us pictures of him with his autograph. I want mine to say, "Dear Avalon, I think you're super hot and no girl can compete with your looks. Love you forever, Aster Phoenix." Avalon remarked.

"You worry me sometimes Avalon, at this rate you'll have ten kids by the time your 25." I shook my head.

"Don't be hating on my blackness, Aster Phoenix needs some milk chocolate in his life." she replied.

"Your blackness would totally rule his world." Harry agreed.

Ellie, Miranda and Tara burst out laughing.

"It's official; I'm in love with Avalon. By the way, this is Tara Phoenix, I'm Aster's sister and I'm the girl with the black and orange hair." Tara introduced herself.

"I'm also Aster's sister; I'm the short girl with black hair. My name is Violet." Violet introduced herself.

"Both of you are as cute as buttons." Fleur commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Now to ask them that's actually important. Is Aster a boxers or briefs kinda guy? I say boxers but Charlie says briefs." Avalon stated.

"Ok, now I'm hanging up." I quickly said.

"Jamie! Don't you dare!" Avalon yelled.

I took some paper out of my pocket and started to scrunch it up.

"Sorry…qqush…breaking…up…qqush." I croaked before pressing the red button.

Everybody in the room started to laugh.

"Oh…my…gosh! Can't…breathe!" Ellie was rolling on the floor.

"I never thought I would hear that question. I'll never see Aster in the same light now." Tara commented.

At that moment Aster reappeared and we all looked at him strangely. Tara covered her and Violet's eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?" Aster asked Tara and Violet.

"Some questions are best left unanswered." Sam replied.

"Well Jamie, as much as I find you attractive. Your brother looks like he'll kill me and I can see your heart belongs to another. Look after her Zaney." Aster raised an eyebrow.

"I wish I could say that I'll miss you but your still here." Zane replied.

"Bye Violet, I'll miss you." Aster hugged Violet.

Tara turned her back on Aster, so he sighed and ruffled her hair. That's not a goodbye! I better stop Tara before she regrets this.

"Tara! Your brothers leaving say goodbye properly." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why should I? My hate for him burns as much as a thousand suns." she replied.

"What if he was to die in a plane crash today? You would be kicking yourself for leaving on such bad terms. Come on, the trains leaving, next stop, Hug Central. Choo choo!" I pulled an imaginary cord.

"I never knew you were so sentimental." Tara remarked.

"What can I say? Sibling stories get me every time." I shrugged my shoulders, "Now, hug, hug, hug!" I chanted.

After some coaxing from everyone in the room, Tara hugged Aster but she got a sharp pencil from her pocket and put the lead on Aster's back. However, Aster suddenly broke the hug so Tara hid the pencil behind her back, falsely smiling.

"Have a safe trip." she grinded her teeth together.

"Make me proud." And with that he turned around and left the room.

"Damn it!" Tara stomped her feet before breaking the pencil in half.

"He's not a vampire, wood won't kill him." Jaden commented.

"Plus you are family. Family have to love and stick together." I grinned while throwing my arm over Jaden's shoulder.

"Glad to see your attitude towards family." Dad smiled.

"Because we have some great news." Mum agreed.

"I'm worried." I took a step backwards.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Hey kids, great news! You're going to the dentist!" Jaden demonstrated.

"Great news! Your Grandparents are visiting!" I exclaimed.

"What's so bad about that?" Sam asked.

"They smell like kitty litter and they always slap our heads if we say words like 'Hell' or 'Crap'." Jaden explained.

"Well I promise you it's nothing like that. I'm pregnant!" Mum grinned.

Jaden laughed before fainting.

"Can you believe him?" I asked before fainting myself.


	25. Merry Christmas, God Bless Everyone

**Sorry guy's, twin is asking for the laptop so I'll make this quick. Thanks for the reviews and the 40 people who subscribed and 51 people who said this story was their fave. Its people like you who make me want to update. I found the perfect song to suit Jamie and Zane, it's called Band Aid by Pixie Lott, its a great song and listen to it. I'll list the cards from the duel before the next update. Please complete the poll and now the story is back to the storyline where we are now in episode 15.**

* * *

><p>"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's going to buy you a brand new deck. And if you don't really like that deck, Mama's going to buy you a brand new toy." the voice from my childhood sang.<p>

I opened my eyes to my surroundings; I could see that I was in the infirmary with my Mum's head lying over me.

"Your awake." she smiled in relief.

"I just had the weirdest dream. And you were there, and you were there and you were there." I pointed at my Mum, Dad and Zane.

"What was the dream about sweetheart?" Mum asked.

"It's so silly looking back on it now but, you said that you were pregnant." I smiled.

"Jamie, I don't know how to tell you this but that wasn't a dream." Zane remarked.

"What? Of course it was a dream. Where's Jaden?" I asked.

Zane moved out of the way so I could see Jaden lying in another bed.

"Oh no! It wasn't a dream! My Mum really is pregnant!" I wailed.

Suddenly Jaden convulsed before sitting up, "Miley Cyrus!" he exclaimed.

"Miley Cyrus? I thought you would have been like, Yugi Moto!" I laughed.

"I just had the strangest dream sis, I just dreamt that Mum said she was…I can't even say it." Jaden shuddered.

"Pregnant?" I asked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Twin telepathy." I answered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Actually it wasn't a dream and Mum really is pregnant." I raised an eyebrow.

Jaden freaked out by placing his hands over his face, "Noooo! Why? How did this happen?"

"Jaden, we've been through this. When a man and a woman love each other…" Mum started before I cut her off.

"Too much info, plus I remember last time." I shuddered.

"I meant, we leave and you replace us." Jaden moaned.

"How far are you?" I asked.

"Three months." Mum answered.

I started to count off the months on my fingers. December, November and October. That means she must have gotten pregnant in…

"September! You've been pregnant since September!" I exclaimed.

"You did replace us!" Jaden stated.

"But…" Dad started.

"Leave us alone, you replacers!" I turned my back to them and Jaden copied me.

"We have presents!" Mum sang.

I suddenly turned back around, "All is forgiven." I grinned.

"I agree." Jaden smiled.

"Don't open them until Christmas." Dad threatened us.

"Unfairity." Jaden and I argued.

"Did I mention your friends gave us presents to give to you?" Mum stated.

"We could always take your presents away." Dad smiled.

I fell back onto the bed, "We'll be good."

"Yes, parents." Jaden whined.

"Good, nice to know you two know where you stand." Mum remarked before standing up.

"Where you going?" Jaden asked.

"I need to be pee! Try being pregnant with a third child!" Mum ran into the bathroom.

"It would be ironic if your Mum would be pregnant with twins." Zane smirked.

I punched him on his right arm, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You might have jinxed it! I got it! If the baby ends up being a girl, then call her Jinx. Cause she or he just ruined my life." I pouted.

"I agree, you never had time for me or Jamie when were kids, so why would you have time for another kid? Just leaving them with a nanny all the time would be incredibly selfish." Jaden commented.

"There's another thing Jay. Your Mum will be quitting her job to spend time with the baby. I'm getting a massive promotion which will be able to provide enough money for us all." Dad explained.

"That's so rad, Dad!" Jaden exclaimed.

"But…" he started.

"But? What but?" I asked.

"It's in New York and I'll have to move there." he answered.

I think I can see a purple spot. I ended up face planting on a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

Note to self: When faced with extreme pressure or exciting news, Jamie has a tendency to faint.

While she and Jaden were sleeping, everybody congratulated the proud parents. I mean, the gift of new life, is the best thing in the entire world. That's what I was raised to believe anyway. I was allowed to wait for Jamie to wake up because after the Aster Phoenix thing I was just glad to be near here. I can't believe I was this close to losing her to somebody who might be better suited to her then me. I mean, Phoenix is the same age as her and he's a better duelist than me. Her parents are really nice though, you can see how much they care about the twins but the twins seem to be having problems understanding that. I mean sure, my Mum was the classic stay at home Mom while my Dad was the one who worked.

I adore my Mum, but I despise my Dad. I used to look up to him, he was my hero. Until he left when I was seven, I still remember my Mum crying the entire night. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I found out the truth about my Dad. Turned out that while my Mum was pregnant with Syrus, my Dad was having an affair with a lady at his work and even worse, he had a child with her. Sometimes I forget that Ellie is my half sister, I mean we look so alike. We have the same coloured hair, same skin tone and nose. Only we both have different eye colours, my eyes were grey but Ellie's were green.

I met Ellie when I was thirteen and before I met her, I wanted to hate her. To me, she was the product of something that should have never happened. I also felt that she was the reason my parents were divorced. My Mum might have forgiven my Dad for the affair, but the fact that a child had been born from that relationship. Now that was unforgivable. But the moment I laid eyes on Ellie, I couldn't hate her. At that time she was twelve, she looked so innocent and scared.

She reminded me so much of Syrus. The only reason we met was because her Mum died and my Father had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Stacey Yates (my Dad's mistress) had no living relatives so her next of kin was my Dad because after my Mum divorced him, he had married Stacey. Since they couldn't contact my Dad, they had contacted my Mum about Ellie. There were two choices to be made on that fateful day. Choice number one, we adopt Ellie or choice number two, we didn't and she would be left to the care of the state.

Even though my Mum had divorced my Dad, she was still a devout Catholic and felt that God wanted her to adopt Ellie. After two years, Ellie was officially a member of our family. Ellie and my Mum's relationship were decent, only problem was that Ellie was an Atheist. Eventually she converted to Buddhism because and I quote,  
>"It seems like a cool and selfless religion."<p>

I had and still to this very day have no comment to that. Promptly after that, Ellie explored with various things such as vegetarianism and later she became a vegan. Thankfully most of those things only lasted a week. She's still a Buddhist though which amazes me.

"Are you alright Zane?" Jaden had gotten off the bed and waved his hand in front of my face.

"I'm just thinking about some things. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"I'm all for sleeping, but I need to talk to Jamie. And I know just the thing to wake her up." Jaden took off Jamie's shoe and waved it by her nose.

"I'm coming Elizabeth!" Jamie immediately sat up.

"A Haunted Mansion reference. Two points for creativity." Jaden grinned.

"I see our parents are still here, or at least one of them. Where's Mum?" Jamie asked.

As if to answer her question, Mrs Yuki came back from the bathroom, "Nobody go in there."

"Gross!" Jamie remarked.

"So what time are you leaving on the ferry?" Jaden asked.

"6:30pm and oh look, it's 6:15pm." Mrs Yuki answered.

"Ahhh, we're going to miss you. Ciao." Jamie smiled.

Really? If Jamie is going to miss her parents, then I love Missy.

"Goodbye Mum and Dad." Jaden said, not really paying attention.

Mrs Yuki started to embrace Jaden and repeatedly kissed his cheeks. Jaden started to pull away from her and protested.

"Muuuummm, not in front of Zaaaane." Jaden moaned.

"Hahaha!" Jamie laughed.

"Your not free young lady." Mrs Yuki smirked before enveloping Jamie in a hug. Jamie hugged her back before pretend vomiting over her shoulder. But she innocently smiled when they broke apart. Mr Yuki ruffled Jamie and Jaden's hair, before hugging them both. Mrs Yuki came over to me and whispered into my ear, "You still have the envelope I have you, right?"

"Yes." I replied.

She patted my cheek before leaving with Mr Yuki. I rubbed my cheek and looked over to Jamie. She looked at me strangely, "What?" she asked.

I quickly looked away; sometimes I really wonder if Jamie knows I like her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV: Nine hours later at 3:30am<strong>

**Sunday 18th December 2011  
><strong>  
>"I want to play a game." the creepy doll said.<p>

We were in the Slifer Red dorm where we were watching a horror film. You've heard of Saw, right? I despise horror films but unfortunately Jaden loves them. He opened one of his presents early and this DVD was inside. Zane, Syrus, Ellie, Sam, Violet, Chumley, Miranda, Professor Banner, Jaden and I were watching it. I was cowering in terror next to Zane; Jaden actually had to sit between us halfway. Violet might have been the youngest but even she wasn't scared. Syrus, Chumley and I were terrified. Sam the genius kept telling herself it wasn't real so she wasn't freaked out. Tara was hugging Violet, so she was doing ok. Ellie was on her iPod with her earphones on. Zane, the rational minded young adult looked as bored as hell.

I should know I kept looking over to him. Professor Banner was being well Professor Banner and he were holding Pharaoh well too tight. I was holding Jaden's hand and at some moments I was crying into his jacket. Miranda was completely fascinated with the film; she whispered that she had a doll that looked like that. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her.

"It's not real sis." Jaden kept telling me.

I might not be scared of the dark, scary stories or people sneaking up on me, but I drew the line at horror films. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the door, wood and glass everywhere. I screamed and cried while everybody screamed along with me.

A boy from the Obelisk Blue dorm was lying down on the floor amongst shattered pieces of wood and glass. The boy had brown hair that dropped down to his shoulders and he wore glasses.

Jaden went over to him, "You look like you've seen a ghost," he commented.

The boy raised his head and he looked more scared than me. "I… I have," he muttered.

"Are you sure about this dude?" I asked.

"Yes! It's Jinzo!" he cried out. "The duel monster card!"

Sam, Violet's and Tara's face paled. They were probably remembering what happened to them during Halloween with Vampire Lady.

"I know you," Banner said as he looked at the boy. "You're Torrey. You were in my Para-Dueling class."

Torrey looked at Banner "That's right."

He dropped to his knees and grabbed Banner's legs. "The lecture you gave about duel spirits being real… it's all true. We even brought one to life!"

"Forget about the nurse, he needs the school psychologist. And fast," Jaden remarked.

Banner knelt down and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Torrey. Tell us everything that happened, from the very beginning."

"Yes professor. A while back, I talked to some of my friends about your class and that under certain conditions duel spirits could come to life. Plus with what happened at Halloween with Vampire Lady, we knew it was possible. Well, after that we started trying to create those conditions… even though we know the academy forbids it. We tried it out more than once, but nothing special ever happened… until a few days ago. It might have been because we were using our bed sheets as cloaks, or that we took Dr. Crowler's bath candles. Whatever the reason that time something was different."

He took a second to catch his breath and continued. "We all put our hands on an Ouija board, said the chant… and it happened.'From vapour to flesh, from wind to aurora come Jinzo from the land of yore'. Then the board spelled out, "Give me three and I shall be free."

"Three what?" Zane asked.

"We thought that it meant three cards."

"Oh dear me, no," Banner said. "Jinzo could not possibly be satisfied with mere cards. This is just terrible."

"So what did the three mean then?" Sam wondered up.

"It meant people." Torrey replied.

"People!" we all exclaimed.

"Yes and unfortunately we had agreed… before we knew any better."

"So… your friends?" Miranda asked.

"They're both gone. I've looked everywhere, but it's like they just vanished into thin air. First it was one, then the other and I know it's going to be me next!"

"Are you sure they didn't just go home for the holidays Torrey?" Violet asked.

"I'd hoped that they had, but I called their parents and they didn't know where they were either. I doubt they could've made it off the island anyway. After all, I tried to leave myself, but couldn't. When I got to the ferry, he was already there, waiting for me. I've been hiding from him since then, but he's going to catch up with me sooner or later."

"Well, we seem to be safe here." I smiled.

First rule of horror films, never say that, because the lights turned themselves off.

"What was that?" Syrus asked, panicking.

"This isn't the time to panic." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Easy Syrus, it was probably just a fuse," Banner suggested.

"Or maybe a bulb," Zane remarked.

"Or maybe, it was me." They all turned in the direction of the new voice and saw a man in a black trench coat, with a black fedora. It was obviously Jinzo.

"Now is the perfect time to panic!" Ellie screamed.

We all ran around like headless chickens, besides Zane of course. I could see Jinzo approaching Torrey, so I ran in front of Torrey.

"If you want him, then you have to get through me." I announced.

"Fine." Jinzo picked me up and threw me across the room so that my back hit the floor, painfully.

Jinzo picked up Torrey and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let him go," Jaden growled.

"Sorry, but we have a deal," Jinzo ran off.

Jaden was torn between chasing Jinzo and helping me up.

"I'm fine, just go!" I screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaden ran off with everybody following him, apart from Zane.

He helped me up, "Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine." I grinned before running off.

Zane followed me, "Wait up!"

We ran off into the forest, I couldn't see where the gang was. Until there was lightning coming from the middle of the forest. Thanks for the sign God. We reached like this power plant where there was all this electricity. Jinzo was actually standing in the middle, but he looked like a ghost. Jaden also appeared to be dueling Jinzo.

**Jinzo: 3000**

**Jaden: 3200**

Ectoplasmer was on the field.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jaden's dueling Jinzo and if he loses the duel then Jinzo takes his body to become flesh and blood." Miranda explained like it was nothing.

"Just another normal weekend." I remarked.

"Now we got a game going!"

"A game you'll soon lose," Jinzo replied to his opponent. "After all, since Malice Doll of Demise (1600 attack/1700 defense) was sent to the grave due to Extoplasmer's effect, it automatically resurrects."

The evil looking doll with short blonde hair, purple overalls and he was holding an axe.

"Speaking of spells, Mirage of Nightmare now activates, meaning I get to draw four cards. Then I play Emergency Provisions. And by giving up Mirage, I gain 1000 lifepoints."

**Jinzo: 2500**

**Jaden: 4200**

"Wicked move!" Chumley applauded. "I mean, not only did he get more points, but now he doesn't have to get rid of any cards."

"I summon Emissary of the Afterlife (1600 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode." A reaper with a brown cloak and a glowing scythe appeared beside the creepy doll.

"You know, I have a puppet that looks like that." Miranda remarked.

"On second thought, maybe it would've been a better idea to play a little defense." Jaden said.

"And since you have no monsters, I can attack you directly. Sickle Slasher."

"Not so fast. I play A Hero Emerges. Now you have to pick a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it."

"Far right." Electricity crackled around the card Jinzo pointed at.

"Nice pick. For me at least. Say hello to Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense)." The golden armoured hero appeared in front of Jaden.

Sparkman punched the monster.

"Fool! When Emissary is sent to the grave, we both get to add a normal monster from our decks to our hands as long as it's a level three or below. And I choose United Resistance."

"And I'll take good old Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense)."

"It doesn't matter. Because once again you have no monsters to defend yourself with. Malice Doll, go, Cleaver Heaver." The only monster hurled its axe at Jaden. It spun in the air before hitting his duel disk.

**Jinzo: 2500**

**Jaden: 2600**

"I'll place this card face-down and activate Ectoplasmer." The Doll's spirit circled around Jaden once more.

**Jinzo: 2500**

**Jaden: 1800**

"Having this duel was an excellent idea. It's much better to enjoy something slowly rather than taking it all at once."

"Jaden, your legs!" Syrus said in surprise. "You're fading!"

"Not cool!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"I'm collecting on our deal," Jinzo explained. "Since you've just lost over half your life-points, I'm taking half your life-force. And I must say it feels gooood."

I shuddered, that sounds so wrong.

"You're not gonna get me that easy. I'll duel until it ends. I play Polymerization, to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix to create, The Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000 attack/2500 defense) in attack mode." The two heroes swirled around each other and finished as the armoured feminine monster.

"And now, Rampart Blaster, attack with Rampart Barrage." The named monster shot a series of rockets from her right arm that landed around the spirit.

**Jinzo: 500**

**Jaden: 1800**

"Nice!" Sam grinned. "Now he can use Ectoplasmer's effect to wipe out the rest of Jinzo's lifepoints."

"Now quite, because I'm getting rid of it with Mystical Space Typhoon." A whirlwind blew away the damaging spell card.

"Fine then, I'll just go ahead and end my turn with a face-down."

"My draw." Another card appeared in front of the spirit. "And I couldn't have asked for a better one. With this card, my resurrection will be all but complete."

"What're you talking about?" Jaden asked

"You'll see. First, Malice Doll returns to the field. And now I sacrifice it so I can summon…"

The spirit let out an evil laugh as the card in front of it spun about. "… Myself, Jinzo (2400 attack/1500 defense)."

The station's electricity crackled as Jinzo disappeared. It then struck the named card and the monster in question took its place.

"Oh come on. I mean, you can't draw yourself."

"I just did. And know, I can attack you personally. Cyber Energy Shock." A ball of energy gathered in his palm which he short out at the Rampart Blaster.

**Jinzo: 500**

**Jaden: 1400**

"Aww man, Rampart Blaster's gone. And with Jinzo really on the field, Jaden won't be able to use his traps." Syrus moaned.

"I summon Wroughtweiler (800 attack/1200 defense) in defense mode. And there's a reason he's called man's best friend. Cause if he's destroyed in battle, I get back Polymerization and one elemental hero from the graveyard." Jaden grinned.

"Ready for more pain mortal? I summon Spirit Caller (1000 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode."

"And then I'll attack your mechanical dog with Cyber Energy Shock." The ball of energy that Jinzo shot out from his palm vaporized Jaden's Wroughtweiler.

"Now Polymerization and Clayman come back to my hand."

"But not the field. Which means I can attack you directly! Go, Spirit Caller!" Jaden commanded.

**Jinzo: 500**

**Jaden: 400**

"Finally, I equip myself with Amplifier. With this, my own ability doesn't affect my trap cards." A small metal cap with little electronical spikes materialized on Jinzo's head. "And I'm sure you can guess what this facedown might be. Your demise is at hand."

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode. And I'll boost his power with Bubble Blaster. This spell gives him 800 extra attack points making him 1600."

"I activate Spirit Barrier. And as long as this card's in play and I have one monster on the field, I don't take any damage from battle. And in case you've forgotten already, there is me."

"You're still just a phantom to me. I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"That was pathetic. Almost as pathetic as I'm going to make your Bubbleman look."

"Guess I didn't mention it before, but when Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, he doesn't burst, his weapon does."

"One turn, that's all it buys you," he said as another facedown card appeared in front of him.

"And hopefully, that's all I'll need. I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jaden grinned before Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"Your right, that dude is sure ugly." Jaden told WK.

Kuribon appeared, "Kuri, kuri."

"Poor Jaden, I agree with you." I replied.

"Spirits?" Jinzo looked almost puzzled.

"They're friends first and spirits second. This is probably why they don't have to snack on human souls to chill out here in the land of the living."

"Tell him Jaden!" Miranda cheered.

"Jaden's right, Duel Spirits are our friends." I smiled.

"Now back to business. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense).And I'm gonna equip him with the spell Claywrap." Clayman was surrounded by a coating of transparent mud. "But it isn't over just yet. Next I'm gonna play Polymerization to fuse him with Bubbleman. Now say hello to Elemental Hero Mudballman (1900 attack/3000 defense). And since Claywrap was sent to the graveyard, I can use it to destroy that Amplifier." Jinzo's metal cap shattered.

"Good move. Now that Amplifier's gone, so is Jinzo," Zane pointed out.

"Lishus!"

"Way to play Jay." Tara cheered.

"You go man!" Sam grinned.

Jinzo cried out as he exploded in a cloud of smoke. "No! I'm too close; I won't let it end here! I refuse!"

Torrey shakily stood up, his eyes glowing red. "Torrey, are you okay?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not Torrey, I'm Jinzo. And I raise myself from the dead with Call of the Haunted."

"No you don't! I activate the trap card Solemn Judgement. It may cost me half my life-points, but its all good, cause it negates and destroy the card you were about to play."

**Jinzo: 500**

**Jaden: 200**

"Noooo!"

"Now Mudballman, finish him. Fire Shockwave." The large hero jumped in the air and thrust his hands at the possessed Obelisk student, sending out a red waves at him.

**Jinzo: 0**

**Jaden: 200**

Suddenly the power station was filled with light and we all lost consciousness.

When I opened my eyes, we were still at the power station, but it was morning.

"Did we miss out on breakfast?" Syrus asked. Chumley's stomach growled a bit as if to answer.

"I think we might have," I moaned.

Torrey and two Obelisk boys were still asleep.

"They're all back, safe and sound," Banner said relieved.

"You think they'll remember what happened?" Syrus asked.

'It'd probably be better if they didn't, I thought. I won't forget though… Duel spirits are real, but some of them are dangerous too.'

"Why don't we just head back and let them sleep it off? I'm sure their spirits are weary." Banner grinned.

"You know what'd be good? A grilled marshmallow sandwich," Chumley suggested.

"You mean we haven't run out already?" Syrus piped up.

"I'm not running anywhere!" we all laughed at that joke before heading back to our individual rooms.

I was happy that everybody had forgotten about that stupid film.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 25th December 2011: 12:00pm<strong>

"Jamie! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Jaden pulled me out of bed.

"Woohoo!" I cheered.

Jaden was still in his pyjamas, which meant he had rushed over here as soon as he woke up. We both to the Slifer dorm where Jaden kept our presents. Syrus and Chumley were both drinking Tea and still in their PJ's.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" I hugged them all.

"Merry Christmas Jamie." Chumley and Syrus grinned.

"Present time!" Jaden grinned.

We all opened our presents. I got a purple Blackberry, charm bracelet, a new DS game, a pair of blue jeans, a new book, pink headphones, pink earphones, Scapegoat plushie's, booster packs and grrrh make-up kit. Well at least I can bbm my friends back home, but my parents both have Blackberry's so they may be using this as an excuse to check up on me. I'm happy with everything but the make-up kit, I got it! I'll wrap it up and give it to Miranda. She just loves make-up.

Jaden got a Blade Edge action figure, booster packs, a red sweater, a pack of cards, a Kuriboh plushie, The Beatles shirt (he loves The Beatles) and a few CD's. Syrus got a few toy vehicles like his Roid monsters, booster packs and all the Transformer's movies. Chumley got a sketch pad, colouring pencils, water paint and a book about an artist. We all got mountains of Christmas cards from relatives, but I didn't get a card from Cousin Debbie. She was a year older than me and she helped teach me how to duel, I wonder how Uncle Frank and Aunt Clara are? Suddenly our stomach's started to growl.

"I'm so hungry!" Chumley moaned.

"Join the club." I stated.

"Let's get changed so we can eat." Jaden said.

I ran back to my room and changed into my Ra uniform, except instead of a skirt I wore my new jeans. As I got outside it started to snow, at first it was light but when I got to the Slifer Red dorm it was super heavy. Zane, Ellie, Miranda, Sam, Tara and Violet had joined us.

"This is the first time I've stepped foot in this place." Zane commented as he walked into the Dining Hall.

"What's your opinion?" I asked.

"It's a dump." He replied.

"Just be grateful you haven't seen the coachroaches, or Buck." I laughed.

"Who's Buck?" Zane asked.

"The rat that lives in our room." Jaden shrugged.

"Did you just say rat?" Violet squeaked.

"No, he said...ant." I quickly covered his mouth.

Banner appeared out of the kitchen holding a huge turkey.

"Hello kids and Merry Christmas to you all." He set the turkey in the middle of the table.

He had basically pushed all of the desks together so it made one long table. It was covered with a bright red and green table cloth. We all took a seat, I sat down and Jaden quickly sat next to me so Zane couldn't sit next to me, but he forgot about the chair to my left that Zane took. Professor Banner also brought out potatoes, vegetables and various other things like Christmas crackers and sauces. We started to open the Christmas crackers and I won a pen and a calculator. We all wore the paper hats, even Zane who looked like he was having a fun time. Jaden gave Zane the evils a few times as if to warn him. This had to be the most I had eaten since I had arrived to this school. Once we finished we went outside to have a snowball fight since it had stopped snowing, I hit Zane a few times but Mr. Perfect had a really good aim so he got me in the face a few times. I kept making snow angels with Miranda (who loved her make-up kit by the way) while the others made a snowman. We also took the sleds from the P.E storeroom so we could slide down all the snowy hills. Ellie had left a little early for some reason, but I didn't think anything of it. Once were finished, Professor Banner was waiting with some Hot Chocolate to warm us up.

"Best Christmas ever! Aster was never this fun!" Tara grinned.

"Agreed, my parents were never this fun." Miranda grinned.

"Miranda, these cards came for you." Professor Banner appeared with a stack of envelopes.

Her face instantly hardened, "Send them back. I don't want anything to do with those people."

"These are from your family; they even phoned to give me a message. They wanted me to wish you a Happy Birthday and a Merry Christmas." Banner shoved the envelopes in her face.

She took the stack of envelopes and threw them in the bin before storming off. I fished them out from the bin and opened one of them (not to be nosy but to find out what the heck was going on) and examined it. It was bright pink with frills, mini cakes and balloon's. It had 'Sweet Sixteen' written in big bold pink letters, I opened it:

_My darling Miranda, I'm so sorry that I haven't spoken to you since the summer. Happy 16th Birthday and Merry Christmas, here's your very own credit card incase you want to get anything sent to the academy. Love you always, Mum and Dad._

"It's Miranda's birthday." I announced.

"Who knew Goth girl was born on Christmas," Sam stated.

"I say we throw her a surprise party and party like its 1966." Jaden grinned.

"Why 1966?" Ellie asked.

"Duh, Beatle Mania." Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Jaden just had his first great idea." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda's POV: One hour later at 5:30pm<strong>

Stupid parents, they think a card will compensate for four months of isolation. Martin is understandable because he's at uni and James is in prison but my parents have no excuse. Suddenly somebody started to knock on my door and Jamie's head popped in.

"We're going to watch the comedy movie that Violet got." She smiled.

"I'd like to be alone for a little longer." I replied.

I doubt Jamie knows it's my birthday.

"No way, its Christmas and you guys are my family." Jamie grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of my room.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it." I sighed.

We were outside of the Slifer Red dining hall for some reason, before I could protest, Jamie pushed me into the room. The hall was decorated with paper chains, a disco ball so the room was decorated with multicoloured lights and there was a big banner that read, "Happy 16th Birthday Miranda!" that was written in different colours and decorated with bats, broken dolls, lipstick tubes, cakes and balloons. I was so going to keep the banner when this thing was over, I felt my cheeks and they were wet. My mascara is going to run if I'm not careful but at that moment I didn't mind. I was touched that Jamie went to all that effort so even though I'm not a huggy person, I gave Jamie a big hug.

"Thank you everybody, I'm so touched." I smiled.

Jaden, who was holding a boom box on his shoulder announced, "Now its time to party like its 1966!" Jaden pushed a button and Twist and Shout by The Beatles.

"I love The Beatles! How did you know?" I asked Jaden.

He blushed, "Lucky guess let's dance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV: 8:00pm<strong>

Even after an hour and a half the party was still live, so I went outside for some air.

"Thought I'd find you here." Zane was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest.

"You too, huh?" I asked.

"I'm not really a fan of parties." He shrugged.

"Well I am, back home I would be at a party every Friday and Saturday night. I was in the popular group is what you could say." I grinned.

"Now you're here, sure your not as popular here but you're well know." He remarked.

"It's close." I replied.

We stood in silent for a few minutes, the cold air slapping me in the face. Zane put his arm around me when he saw me shiver, "Better?" he asked.

"Totes." I agreed.

He suddenly smirked, "What's so funny?" I asked.

He pointed up above the doorway, there was some mistletoe taped to the doorway, Ellie.

"Mistletoe, looks like we have to kiss." He smiled.

"I won't squeal if you won't." I grinned.

"Deal." We both leaned in for our first proper kiss.

It made me feel all warm and tingly inside and one of the best kisses I had ever gotten (and I've kissed at least ten guys, don't ask) and definitely the best Christmas present I had gotten today. When we broke away I looked into Zane's eyes, "Hey Zane?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." I said.

He gave me a big hug, "Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that sweet, tell me those thoughts in a review? Next chapter it's New Years Eve and maybe the mark of a new relationship. Poor Miranda, her profile is on my bio in case you want to look her family up. Next chapter we meet Akiko Rhodes (guess who) and we will also be on episode 15. Don't forget:<strong>

**REVIEW'S ARE LIKE PRON TO WRITERS SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Thanks' for the reviews you guys. Also I got my exam results from January and I passed as well as getting the grades I wanted. Sorry I haven't updated been busy I'll try to update soon. Also I hate horror films and I do exactly what Jamie does when she watches them. Saw is horrible you guys and I don't understand how people watch it. Also, do you guy's like how I'm portraying Zane's backstory? I have a half brother myself who may be older then me but we are close though I hated him before and after I met him. No my parents are not divorced they are really happy after being together for nearly 16 years as they got married two months after I was born. I hope the reason I gave Zane's mum to adopt Ellie was good enough and you guys find it acceptable.**


	26. Note

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful birthday messages. I'll be officially updating on Tuesday but since I won't have time to write big chapters I've started a short story called Q&A Session With The GX Cast. You can ask any of the GX cast a question and you can also ask the OC's in Jaden's Twin Sister a question as well. Also if any of you guys want to give me a birthday gift, I'll love you forever if you could draw me a picture related to any of my stories and post it on my Facebook page. Till next time my Minx's and yes I know what a Minx is. **


	27. Chapter 26: Happy New Year!

**Hey everybody! Here's an actual chapter and this will be the last time for quite a while so I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Only God knows when I last properly updated, I hope everybody enjoys and leaves me a review. Also I will be updating Q&A will the GX cast very soon as I was busy with this chap when I should have done my bloody coursework.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still the same day at 8:10pm:<strong>

"We should probably go back inside, before anyone gets suspicious." Zane raised one of his eyebrows.

We were currently in a tender embrace. It may have been snowing outside and slightly freezing and it may have been cliché to admit this, but I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. This moment was just perfect; by going back inside I wouldn't be able to hang out with Zane because of Jay.

"By anyone, do you mean Ellie?" I asked.

"She would have a field day." Zane answered.

"Plus she would tell everybody and I would be hunted down by Jaden, Missy and don't forget your rabid fangirls." I informed him.

"Good point but I would be able to protect you from them. I can't say the same about Jaden; you know what they say about overly happy people. The happier they are, the more they have something to hide. Who knows what dark side he could be hiding." he answered.

I started to laugh, "The last time Jaden saw me with a guy (he was just a friend) he scared him away with a hockey stick."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: 6 months ago<em>

"Thanks for walking me back home Layton." I said.

Layton had tanned skin, shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He was your basic stereotypical beach boy. He was Charlie's cousin and he was visiting from California. I just happened to be Charlie's house when he appeared, I left her house at 8:30pm and it was really dark.

According to Layton, "A lady shouldn't wonder the streets on her own."

So even though I didn't want him to, I allowed him to because I didn't want to be rude.

"That's alright, anything for a beautiful babe like you." he smiled.

"You're really too kind." I tried to brush it off.

Suddenly the front door opened and Jaden appeared. He had a stern look on his face.

"Who are you?" Jaden demanded.

"Beat it pipsqueak." Layton laughed.

Jaden brought out a hockey stick, "What did you call me?"

Layton's face paled and he took a step back, "Take it easy kid."

"Beat it punk." he growled, waving the stick around.

Layton couldn't run away fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or scared of him." Zane replied.

"Whatever big guy." I rolled my eyes before going back inside.

It was a good thing that Zane didn't follow me inside. I went over to Miranda and started to do a tango with her even though Strawberry Fields Forever was playing.

"Thank you for throwing me an awesome birthday party." Miranda hugged me.

"Thank Jaden, it was his idea." I corrected her.

"I would but I need him to think that I hate him." she said.

"Your secret is safe with me." I zipped my lips for emphasis.

"Now you have to tell me a secret as insurance. So tell me, where were you just now?" Miranda asked.

"I was with Zane." I whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened, "Let me guess, 'Jamie and Zane sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be, starts with an S and ends with an X, oh my god it must be sex!'" Miranda chanted.

I punched her in the arm, "You're worse than Avalon and believe me when I say that's saying something."

"I'm just joking, let me guess, you found yourselves under some mistletoe." she raised one of her eyebrows.

I scratched my head, "Maybe, just don't tell Ellie."

"My lips are sealed, I don't want to see Zane on the business end of Jaden's Duel Disk." she commented.

"You would also be at the business end of my Duel Disk." I added.

"I forgot about you." she answered.

"So what's the deal with you and your parents?" I asked.

"They were never around for me, they thought that I seeing Duel Spirits was either a desperate cry for attention or I was schizophrenic. They actually took me to a psychiatrist and got me tested. Luckily I was able to lie convincingly but they still didn't believe me. Every year they dump me at some boarding school and refuse to talk to me until summer. If my parents think that a few worthless cards can make up for that then they got another thing coming." she ranted.

"My parents never thought that about me. Poor you, but you'll have to forgive them someday." I stated.

"Yeah maybe, but that day isn't today." she shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 31st December 2011: 11:58pm<strong>

New Years Eve, I can't believe that in less than two minutes it'll be 2012! It's so nervous making. At least I would surrounded by my 'family'. Tara, Violet, Sam, Syrus, Ellie, Miranda and Jaden. Professor Banner had some fireworks set up and we were each holding a lit sparkler besides Zane who wanted to be the mature one. Speaking of him, we're still safe because as far as I'm aware, Ellie and Jaden didn't know about our kiss. Miranda was still being true to her word and hadn't split the beans. Currently I was trying to spell my name in the night air which was fun.

"Alright children, it'll be New Years Day in ten…" he started to count down so we joined him.

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One! Happy New Year!" we all screamed (including Zane).

Banner lit the fireworks and we watched how they all exploded in the air. It was a pretty display of colours and you have had to have a heart of ice not to be impressed by it. This year was going to be awesome! However I thought about one person, Zane. His last year, we both like each other but we're both living in fear of Jaden who isn't the most intimidating person. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be compared to Romeo & Juliet as two star-crossed lovers who ended up dying. I didn't mean in the context as us both dying but in the context as us not being together because it's frowned upon. Sure Zane isn't spontaneous or exciting or kind but he does have a good heart. Which is one of the five things I look for in a guy (the other four are an amazing duelist, good with kids, not violent and a nice butt, which Zane has apart from being good with children) and we're meant to live our lives with no regrets. I started to hug every one of my friends, leaving Zane last. I surprised him and everybody when I gave him a big smooch on his lips.

The real fireworks happened after that, "Jamie, why?" Jaden moaned.

"Cause I felt like it." I shrugged.

Ellie was doing a freaky dance, "Uh huh! Go love doctor, go love doctor, go love doctor! It's my birthday, it's my birthday!"

"Ellie, it was just a meaningless kiss to get a reaction out of Zane. Look at his face." I pointed at Zane.

His eyes looked glassy and he wasn't even moving. Syrus waved his hand in front of Zane's face. Still no reaction.

"The last time I saw Zane like this was when our dog died." Syrus informed us.

"Nice to know me kissing you reminds you of your dog dying. That's everything a girl dreams about hearing!" I rolled my eyes.

He started to blink again, "Why would you kiss me?"

"No special reason. I wanted to end and start the year with a bang." I winked.

"You definitely did that, in fact…" he picked me up in his arms, twirled me around and kissed me.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He stopped and placed me back on my feet.

"Now we're even." he nodded before quickly leaving.

He was probably leaving before Jaden could get a hockey stick.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 4th January 2012 at 12:30pm: <strong>

It was lunchtime and I was in the library studying with Zane again. Except we were secretly dating, no one but us knew. You see on New Year's Day I later met up with Zane and he felt exactly the same as I did (not lovey dovey feelings, he felt the same about our situation) and we're secretly a couple. We both agreed that it should be kept a secret to avoid any complications i.e. Jaden and Missy.

Besides that school had gone back to normal because it was the start of the spring term. All the students had arrived back all throughout yesterday. Janet being the "modest" person she is, arrived via helicopter instead of the ferry.

"So what can the trap card, Radiant Mirror Force do?" Zane asked.

I had a test of the series of every Mirror Trap cards tomorrow in Crowler's class. We had to be able to name what the cards looked like and there effects.

"It destroys every monster in attack mode if one monster attacks." I replied.

"Correct but that's Mirror Force. Radiant Mirror Force does the same thing but it needs something number of monsters in attack mode." he answered.

"Um…two?" I guessed.

Zane's eye twitched, "Three, you need to have three monsters in attack mode."

"I'm never going to get this by tomorrow. I mean Mirror Wall is easy because Mai Valentine uses it and I wish I had that card. Mirror Gate is like Jaden's favourite trap and everybody knows what Mirror Force does." I moaned.

"Tomorrow you're going to get  
>at least 50% in that test." he insisted.<p>

"More like 30%, I only know 3 out of five traps." I remarked.

"First of all, there are six traps and second that would be around 60%." he corrected me.

"Oh, so that means that I'm currently on 50%?" I asked.

"Yes, you really need to work on your maths." he shook his head.

"I know I'm crappy at maths." I face planted on the desk.

"Thankfully it's it a maths test. I know you can do this Jamie." he patted my back.

"Don't be nice to me; in fact don't even look at me. I'm a failure." I didn't lift my head.

"If you get 100% on your test I'll get you a special surprise."

I lifted my head, "Really? What is it?"

He tapped the side of his nose, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh you're good, you know my weaknesses." I smiled.

"So get 100% on that test and I'll accept nothing lower." he said.

"Well unless you're some type of miracle work-" the bell started to ring which broke me off.

"Look at that, it's time for period four. I have Mr. Stein, what about you?" he asked.

"Tennis with Ms. Fontaine, luckily I took tennis lessons when I was 7." I remarked.

"How long did that last for?" he asked.

"A year because I got jealous that this boy was better than me." I admitted.

"That's pretty immature." he commented.

"That was nearly nine years ago, I've changed mentally and obviously physically. I'm pretty sure that I didn't have these until four years ago." I pointed at my boobs.

Zane slightly blushed and looked away. I slightly laughed at that, "Bye bye Zaney."

I lightly slapped his butt before running out of the room. I made a beeline straight for girls changing room. I took my place next to Miranda as I started to strip down and change into my gym kit. I was wearing a lilac jacket and lilac shorts along with the rest of the girls.

"You're late again." Miranda rolled her eyes as she tied her hair up.

"I was busy studying for tomorrow's test." I answered as I pulled my shorts on.

"Right…and I'm the Queen of Shaba." she said sarcastically.

"Not with your pasty skin, no offense." I laughed.

"None taken, we all know I'm vampire pale." she replied.

I finished tying up the shoelaces for my trainers and walked out to the tennis court. We all had to get into pairs and play against other pairs. I and Miranda decided to pair up and we played against Alexis and Ellie.

"What does tennis have to do with dueling?" I asked as I struck the ball with my racket.

"Everything, taking turns, thinking on your feet, and the harder you try," she paused to hit the ball back at me "the better you'll do."

"I highly doubt that." I ended up tripping over my shoelace and missed the ball.

"15 love." Alexis smiled before Jaden shouted.

"Alexis, heads up!" Jaden shouted as a tennis ball flew towards her.

Just as she turned to look the ball flew towards her face. Suddenly a brown haired boy jumped in front of her and swatted the ball away. Sadly the ball flew towards Crowler's face. The ball smacked him in the right eye and knocked him down in the process.

"Thanks you." Alexis said to the guy who'd saved her from taking the hit.

He had brown hair and eyes, and wore a tennis uniform with Duel Academy's logo.

"Alexis, that ball almost nailed you. Are you all right?" Jasmine, Mindy and Ellie asked.

"Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" He flashed them a smile that had Jasmine and Mindy sighing with a dreamy look on their faces.

Miranda and I were sane enough not to fall for his hotness.

"That's okay, thanks," Alexis replied politely.

"Jaden! How you hit a tennis ball on a direct route for Alexis' face?" I asked.

"Mindy told me that the harder you hit the better you do so I hit it as hard as I could." Jaden explained.

"Jamie and Jaden! You're in big trouble!" Crowler screeched.

"What! But I did nothing!" I exclaimed.

"You're an accessory!" Crowler shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later: <strong>

Jaden and I were both in the nurse's office watching Ms. Fontaine treat Crowler's eye.

"Look, I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry for causing what happened to your eye." Jaden apologized. "How's that?"

"I'm really, really, really sorry even though I did nothing." I announced.

"Nope. That's still not a good enough apology."

Miss Fontaine turned his head in her direction so that she could place a bag of ice on his black eye.

"A little harder next time, I think some of my vertebrae might still be intact," he said angrily.

"You know Dr. Crowler; I saw the whole incident and technically, Jaden wasn't the one who hit you with that ball, if you don't mind me saying. Also Jamie wasn't anywhere near that ball." she pointed out.

"But I do mind! Because Jaden was the one who started it all! I saw the entire thing with my own two eyes!" Fontaine gasped as he realized exactly what he'd said. "Well, one eye now. Plus Jamie could have stopped Jaden from hitting the ball!"

"Cyclops," Jaden muttered between two coughs.

"Moron." I said under my breath.

"Care to repeat that, you Slifer Slime?" he asked as he turned towards him.

"Look, if you're gonna punish me, how about I just promise to quit playing tennis? I don't even like it." Jaden admitted.

"Don't like tennis heh?" Crowler said as he got up and walked over to us.

"Well, I can't think of a better punishment for your crime then. I'll make you play under the strict tutelage of our captain. He'll whip you up to shape in no time at all." Crowler cackled.

"Come on! I said sorry!" Jaden repeated.

"Jaden, look on the bright side. You're getting free tennis lessons." I pointed out.

"Don't think you're off the hook, you'll be undergoing the same punishment as your brother." Crowler snapped.

"I like tennis." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well let's see how you'll like it when you fingers start to bleed." he smirked.

I could only growl at him. With that we were dismissed and we both walked to the tennis court. Jaden was stuck with that dude that hit Crowler in the face. It turned out that he's a third year Obelisk, his name is Harrington Rosewood and he's the captain of the tennis team. I was stuck with a second year Obelisk called Akiko. She was wearing exactly the same as me and she had fair skin, light brown eyes, straight dark brown that reached her butt but she tied it up in a ponytail before picking up her tennis racket.

"I rather duel you with my cards then with a tennis racket but Dr. Crowler is forcing me to play tennis with you instead. Your serve." Akiko threw the light green ball to me.

She is sure nice (!) I'm being sarcastic if you haven't noticed; she's like the Ice Queen. I looked over to Jaden and Harrington was being a douche bag.

Harrington walked up to the net with a smirk on his face. "Come on Jaden, no pain, no gain. You've gotta hustle to build those muscles. You need to sweat to become a threat. If you don't pick up the pace, you'll never win the race."

"Okay Harrington. There's no need for the sport clichés. I get it already!" Jaden whined.

"There's no letter 'I' in the word 'team'." he replied as he did a pose with his arm in the air. "That's the first rule in tennis."

"Really? Even when you're playing singles?" Jaden asked.

"He's got a point." I sang.

"Focus!" Akiko shouted at me.

"Sorry!" I apologised as I served the ball.

She hit it with inhuman accuracy and it hit me in the gut, causing me to clutch my stomach and fall to my knees.

"Hi Alexis!" Akiko grinned.

"Hey Akiko." Alexis returned her smile as she walked towards Harrington and Jaden.

"Alexis?" Harrington turned around.

"Sorry I'm sweating so much. It's just that I've been too busy kicking this guy's-" he stopped himself when he realized that Alexis had walked by him without even giving him a quick glance.

She walked next to Jaden, "Jaden, you won't believe what I just heard. I was on my way here and I ran into Professor Banner. He told me that someone spotted Chazz."

"No kidding. Where is he?" Jaden asked.

"Did you tell Sam?" I asked.

"She knows and she's really worried about him. She hasn't come out of her room and when Banner told her, she started to draw equations on her hand." Alexis replied.

As Alexis and Jaden began to converse, I heard Harrington talk to himself.

"A dumb bench loafer like Jaden talking to a girl like Alexis? No way! Time for a little interference!" Harrington thought out loud.

"HEY! TIME OUT!" he screamed.

We all turned to stare at him, "No Slifer reject deserves to talk to a first round pick like Alexis! You can't even return a Bucky-whip with some topspin, so stay away from my Obelisk pixie!"

"That makes it official, this guy's weird and has got some serious problems." Miranda stated.

"Not to mention he's a jerk." Ellie added.

"I'm warning you Jaden, just stay away from her! Do not make me go athletic on you!" Harrington walked towards Jaden.

"Whoa man, chill out. Alexis and I were just talking here," Jaden said. "So, you were saying Lex?"

Jaden jumped back when Harrington got right in front of him. "Lex? What is that, some sort of pet name? Where'd it come from? What's it mean? What's it short for?"

"Umm, Alexis you dumbo." Akiko answered.

"You'd like me to believe that, wouldn't you? But I don't. This is why this little huddle is over…" Harrington said.

"Good, now get lost!" Jaden replied.

"No way bro, know your sports. When a huddle is over, you make your play, you don't run away."

"I get it. You want a tennis match right?" Jaden asked.

"Not quite. I wanna duel. Winner becomes Alexis' fiancée." Harrington smiled.

"Whoa, Fiancée? Slow down a minute!" Alexis and Akiko spoke up.

"Did I just hear that right?" Syrus asked. "Or did my ears suddenly develop some kind of problem?"

"Syrus, for once it's not your ears." I replied.

"I just love weddings!" Mindy squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about arranged ones," Jasmine added.

"Well, I'm so sure about the stakes, but I never back down from a challenge. Harrington, let's throw down!" Jaden announced.

"Huh!" Alexis said in surprise.

"I hope Jaden knows what he's doing." Syrus moaned.

"Don't worry Sy; Jaden usually knows what he's doing. At least, when he's dueling anyway." I face palmed.

Jaden and Harrington went to the locker rooms and came back with their Duel Disks strapped onto their arms.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Harrington asked.

"Yep," Jaden replied. "I'm always ready for a duel. So get your game on!"

**Jaden: 4000  
>Harrington: 4000<strong>

"Two cuties dueling it out for your hand in marriage, how do you feel?" Mindy asked.

Alexis crossed her arms and sighed. "Please Mindy, I'm not getting married."

"Yes because I forbid it. Sure if Atticus was here he would resent that but he isn't here, I am." Akiko growled.

"Oh fine, engaged. What, are we splitting hairs here?" Jasmine added

"I'm not getting engaged either Jaz. The only reason I haven't walked out of this is because I wanted to see if the rumours are true. To see if Harrington's really as good as Zane." Alexis explained.

"Those are the rumours?" Syrus asked. "If he's as good as my big brother, then Jaden's in for it, and big time."

"A guy like Harrington cannot be as good as Zane. I mean, he's crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Agreed." everybody agreed with me.

"Service! First, I'm gonna volley a spell card at you. Service Ace! And just like a power serve, it's gonna make you sweat. Here's how it works. I pick a card from my hand and then you have to choose if it's a spell, trap or monster. Guess right, you're fine. But if you don't, then get served a whipping 1500 points of damage."

"That card's effect is huge!" Miranda commented!"

"Yeah, big trouble for Jaden," Syrus added.

"So all I have to do is guess? Well that's easy." Jaden shrugged.

"Look at you. I bet this is the hardest workout you've had all week." Harrington snorted.

"Fine, I'll guess. It's a spell card." Jaden scratched his head.

"Huh? You sure about that? You can still change your mind you know." Harrington winked.

"Uhh, wait! I'll say it's a trap instead." Jaden panicked.

Harrington turned his card to reveal Mega Thunderball.

"Monster. Looks like we found something else you're bad at. Anyway, now I remove this card and let loose Service Ace! Good luck returning this shot pal!"

A burning tennis ball shot out from the spell card and smashed the ground at Jaden's feet.

**Jaden: 2500  
>Harrington: 4000<br>**  
>"15 love. And I'll put this facedown to finish the set. Your serve." Harrington finished.<p>

"Here goes." Jaden looked over the cards in his hand.

"I summon my pal Elemental Hero Avian (1000 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode. Now Avian, show Harrington why you're the king of the court. Attack, with Quill Cascade."

Avian spread out his wings and shot out a flurry of white feather towards the Slifer's opponent.

"Don't think so bird brain. I activate Receive Ace. This trap negates your attack and deals 1500 points of damage to you. Good luck avoiding this storm." Harrington cackled.

**Jaden: 1000  
>Harrington: 40000<strong>

"D-Bag!" I shouted.

"That's 30 love, although I do have to send the top three cards from my deck to the grave because of my trap." Harrington ignored me.

"Well I'm just gonna throw down a facedown. And that's it for me." Jaden finished.

"Boy, you are lazy aren't you? Fine with me, it makes it that much easier. I play Smash Ace. It lets me flip the top card of my deck, and if it's a monster…"

"Lemme guess, I get nailed, right?" Jaden asked.

"You're starting to get the swing of this huh? And with this, you will be getting swung at." He picked up his card and held out Mystical Shine Ball.

"A monster." he grinned.

"Lady Luck, she hates me!" Jaden cried.

"Well, she loves me. Of course, most girls do." Harrington smiled.

"Nice to see you're so modest." Akiko said sarcastically.

"Now get ready for Smash Ace."

Another flaming tennis ball sped towards Jaden.

"Sorry, but I'm activating my facedown card, Feather Wind. Ever heard of it, or should I say, have you ever caught wind of it?" Jaden asked.

Avian flapped his wings, deflecting the ball.

"No way!" Harrington yelled.

"Sorry pal, but your ace just got blown out of bounds." Jaden smiled.

"Well, you know what they say, you win some and you lose some. Sometimes you gotta take hits to give em." Harrington then started to laugh.

"Great," Jaden moaned. "He's back on his cliché kick. Well here is mine, he who laughs last, laughs loudest." Jaden started laughing along.

They both started to have a laughing competition.

"Now this is just pathetic." Syrus commented.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one Syrus, this is just plain weird," Miranda added.

They continued for a moment, until Jaden stopped abruptly.

"You know what Harrington? You can win this lousy laugh fest, but the duel's a different story. Sure, you may have home court advantage, but it doesn't matter. Wanna know why? Cause in a duel, I'm always at home."

Harrington ceased his laughter in time to see Jaden begin his next turn.

"Sweet! I'm playing Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix into, the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000 attack/2500 defense) in attack mode."

The female armoured hero stood up next to Avian.

"Like that? Then you're gonna love this. Avian, attack with Electric Orb. Next up is Rampart Blaster, Rampart Barrage."

**Jaden: 1000  
>Harrington: 1000<strong>

"Gooo Jaden!" I cheered.

"All tied up," Jaden finished with a confident look on his face.

"Way to go Jaden." Syrus cheered.

"Well, at least they stopped laughing." Alexis remarked.

"So got any clichés to say now?" Jaden asked

"I suppose I have a few in store, but in this case, I'll let my cards do the talking for me. And this one says it all. Deuce."

A card appeared on Harrington's field, showing a score board with '40' on each side.

"Another tennis spell card I guess." Jaden said.

"That's right. And I guarantee you've never seen one like this before. I can only activate it when we both have 1000 lifepoints. And here's how it works. As long as it's out on the field, each player can only attack with one monster per turn, and lifepoints doesn't matter. You win by being the first to damage your opponent twice in a row." Harrington explained.

"So, it's just a straight up head to head match now?" Jaden asked.

"That's right. I told you that card would say it all. And now I summon the Big Server (300 attack/300 defense) and the reason his serve is so big, is that it strikes the opponent's lifepoints directly. Big Server attack, with Spiked Serve." Harrington commanded.

A humanoid robot appeared in front of Harrington. It wore an orange t-shirt, dark shorts, a bandana and most of its right forearm was a tennis racket. The tennis monster threw a metal spiked ball in the air and hit it with his racket towards Jaden.

**Jaden: 700  
>Harrington: 1000<strong>

"Advantage, Harrington. That was easy. Just one more strike, and you'll be finished. The duel will be done, and Alexis will be mine."

"Seriously, this guy is too obsessive." Akiko commented.

"That's putting it mildly." Miranda said.

"By the way, Big Server's effect let's me take Service Ace from my deck and put it right in my hand. You get a new card too, but it's not like it'll matter. I mean, let's be real here, there's no way it'll be as good as this one. How could it be, so just draw your card. And now, I'll serve up the Service Ace I just got. You remember how it works, right? You choose this card's type. If you're right, you're safe. If not…"

"I'm a goner. All right, I guess you're holding a monster card."

"You got it," he said as he revealed another Mega Thunderball.

"Sweetness! I'm still in this thing." Jaden cheered.

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't be so sure of this now. Especially after this. I equip Big Server with Giant Racket."

A wide red tennis racket attached itself to the tennis monster's back.

"So, you still in it?" Harrington asked.

"To win it! I can take that server guy down any time." Jaden answered.

"But you won't be able to do it on your first try. You see, a monster equipped with Giant Racket can negate your attack once." Harrington stated.

"But Jaden only get's to attack with one monster per turn because of that Deuce card. So he won't be able to destroy the Big Server." Syrus realized.

"So you see Jaden, you're not in it, you're about to lose."

'Not as long as there are cards in my deck. Here goes. Sweet! The ball's in my court now. First, I activate De-Fusion. With it, I can split Rampart Blaster back into Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense) and Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense). Now I have three monsters on the field, which means even if my first attacks blocked, I've got two more in waiting. So you'll lose the duel."

Harrington laughed at Jaden's statement. "I'm starting to see why you're ranked as a Slifer, because you don't listen. As long as Deuce is in play, you can only attack with one monster each turn. It doesn't matter if you have three."

"What's Jaden thinking?" Syrus asked.

I suddenly realised what Jaden was planning, "He's a genius! He isn't using the three monsters to attack!"

"I'm starting to see why you're a snobby Obelisk," Jaden replied.

"What?" Harrington asked.

"Cause you really underestimate your opponents. I play Feather Shot. It let's Avian attack once for every monster out on my field. I drew this card when you activated Big Server's effect. You said that it wouldn't matter what I'd get. But as it turns out, it does matter. Now Avian, attack three times with Quill Cascade."

The winged hero flapped his wings and shot out a flurry of feathers towards Harrington's field which were blocked by the Giant Racket.

"That's one."

He flapped his wings again and sent a second white shower his enemy who couldn't stand it this time.

"That's two."  
><strong><br>Jaden: 700  
>Harrington: 300<strong>

"And third time will be the charm."  
><strong><br>Jaden: 700  
>Harrington: 0<strong>

"Now that's game!" Jaden said as he did his usual victory stance.

"This can't be." Harrington's eyes were suddenly overflowing with water. "She was my soul mate, my first draft pick, my Marquis girlfriend!" He ran away from the courts in tears.

"Nice duel Jay!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"You sure had to work for that one." Syrus said.

"Hey, no pain, no gain!" he replied.

"Speaking of gain, does that mean Jaden's gained a wife?" Jasmine asked Mindy.

"That's so romantic!" Mindy swooned.

Jaden walked up to Alexis. "So Lex, I guess I'm your fiancée now, huh?"

"He's going through with this?" Akiko asked.

"Soo, what's it mean anyway?" Jaden asked.

I face palmed and everybody nearly fainted. To give him a clue I started to hum 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars but he remained oblivious.

"It means friends… at least for now big guy." Alexis told him.

"I guess we were already fiancées then." Jaden shrugged.

"Nice win Jaden, you're quite the talented duelist and for me, that's saying something." Akiko admitted.

"Thank you, I try my best." Jaden rubbed his head.

Akiko turned to me, "But you do realise I have to duel you. If you win then I'll tell Crowler you served your punishment."

"Deal." I grinned before going to my locker to get my Duel Disk and so did Akiko.

"Prepare to feel the power of my deck. I think you'll find it pretty cool." she activated her Duel Disk.

"Well you better fire up ya deck!" I activated my Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!"  
><strong><br>Akiko: 4000  
>Jamie: 4000<strong>

"I summon Cold Enchanter (1600 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode. Next I activate White Blizzard and I'll end my turn with one facedown." Akiko finished.

The whole field had turned to a winter wonderland because it was all cold and icy. Just looking at it made me freeze and feel cold.

"I-I-I activate Future Visions. Next I'll summon Fortune Lady Lighty (200 attack/200 defense) but she gets sent one turn into the future and because she's gone I'll activate Lighty's effect to summon Fortune Lady Darky (2000 attack/2000 defense). Now I activate Fortune's Future in order to return Lighty to my graveyard so I can draw two cards. Darky, destroy Cold Enchanter!" I commanded.

"I activate Doble Passé! This changes your attack to a direct attack but it also lets my monster attack you directly!" Akiko explained.

**Akiko: 2000  
>Jamie: 2400<strong>

"Wait, Alexis always uses that card. How did you get it?" I asked.

"How do you think she got it? I gave it to her." Akiko replied.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because she's my younger sister." she rolled her eyes.

We all turned to face Alexis, "What!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first cliff hanger in how long? Well I decided that this was a good place to stop it so join us next chapter where we will finish this duel and find out more about Akiko. She will be using Alexis' manga deck and her Society of Light deck because decks represent a duelists soul so I'm making Akiko an Ice Queen which is the opposite of Atticus' and Alexis' personality. Drop me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. See you later my Minx's and wish me luck with my coursework that is due of Tuesday and I've barely done it and more luck revising. Ciao! <strong>


	28. Chapter 27: Jamie vs Akiko

**Well guys looks like I'm on a roll, I should have been doing my coursework but oh well, I'll be updating during the weekend and I have school today and also its 1:18am and I wake up at 6:30am so appreciate this you guys as I know have only five hours of sleep left!**

* * *

><p>"Alexis! You never told us you had an older sister." I stated.<p>

"How long did it take for you guys to figure out Syrus had an older brother?" Alexis asked.

"Let's see, one day!" I exclaimed.

"Ok bad example, what about Chazz revealing he had a twin?" Alexis asked.

"He told us nothing! Sam had to tell us when she appeared!" I countered.

"What about Tara and Violet with Aster?" Alexis sighed.

"Same with Chazz and Sam, Aster had to tell us." I pointed out.

"What about…I have no more excuses." Alexis admitted.

"Lexi probably didn't tell you so that she wouldn't get compared to me. I'm known as the Ice Queen of Obelisk Blue." Akiko explained.

"Akiko is famous for her icy dueling style and being more cold-hearted then Zane and that is saying something." Alexis remarked.

"Yeah but she's still your sister and even if she doesn't want you to be affected by her reputation, you should still be close." Jaden remarked.

"We are, just not in public. But on with the duel, since you didn't destroy my monster, your Fortune Lady Dark's effect doesn't activate. Are you done?" Akiko asked.

**Akiko: 2000  
>Jamie: 2400<br>**  
>"I'll set three facedown's to end my turn." I concluded.<p>

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Cold Enchanter's effect, by discarding one card I can put one ice counter on your Fortune Lady Dark which means she can't change her battle position and for every ice counter on the field, Cold Enchanter's attack raises by 300 making her 1900. Now I activate the field spell, Absolute Zero Barrier which destroys your field spell and every monster that has an ice counter can't attack and it also loses 500 attack points for every ice counter on it. That makes your Fortune Lady Dark's attack 1500. Also I activate Icicle Sacrifice so I'll get an Icicle Token but one of my monster zones can't be used for the remainder of the duel. Now I tribute it in order to summon my White Night Queen (2100 attack/800 defense) and her effect lets me destroy one set card every turn and I chose your facedown card. Plus your Fortune Lady Dark's attack is 1500, now Cold Enchanter will attack her with Cold Breeze!" Akiko commanded.

Cold Enchanter raised her staff and a stream of snowflakes hit Fortune Lady Darky.  
><strong><br>Akiko: 2000  
>Jamie: 2000<strong>

"Plus the effect of White Blizzard, for every monster of yours I destroy, you lose 600 lifepoints." Akiko explained.

A snow blizzard hit me which chilled me to the bone.

**Akiko: 2000  
>Jamie: 1200<strong>

"I activate Inherited Fortune, so because one Fortune Lady was destroyed this turn I'll be able to special summon two from my hand next turn." I grinned.

"But not right now, White Night Queen attack Jamie directly for the win!" Akiko yelled.

"I activate Scapegoat so I get four sheep tokens!" I quickly revealed my trap.

"Yes but it still counts as a monster so you'll be taking 600 points of damage." she grinned.  
><strong><br>Akiko: 2000  
>Jamie: 600<strong>

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Akiko finished.

Great, only two turns and I'm already behind. Fortune Lady Darky your sacrifice won't be in vain. This draw better be good, thank you deck.

"I special summon from my hand Fortune Lady Watery (1500 attack/1500 defense) and Fortune Lady Windy (900 attack/900 defense) now both effects will activate! I get to draw two cards and for every Fortune Lady on the field I can destroy a spell or trap and since I control two, I'll destroy your field spell and White Blizzard. But I'm not done! I activate Token Thanksgiving to destroy all my Sheep Tokens and increase my lifepoints by 800 and since I control three, I'll gain a increase of 2400 lifepoints." I grinned.  
><strong><br>Akiko: 2000  
>Jamie: 3000<strong>

"Now I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Fortune Lady Darky (2000 attack/2000 defense) in attack mode. Now I activate Time Passage to raise Fortune Lady Darky's level by 3, making her attack 3200. Now attack White Night Queen!" I commanded.

"Not so fast, I activate Freezing Boundary which negates Dark's attack, negates her effect and she can't change her battle position." Akiko stated.

"Now that was an awesome move! You're really talented, you would give Zane Truesdale a run for his money." I laughed.

"I'm insulted by how little faith you have in me." Zane appeared out from nowhere.

"Like Ellie says, a girl has to kick your butt sometime." I shrugged.

"Yeah because the world needs more amazing female duelists." Ellie agreed.

"Anyway back to the duel, I'll end my turn." I concluded.

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold six cards. Now I send three cards to the graveyard in order for each of your monsters to get an ice counter, now Cold Enchanter's attack raises by 900 making her new attack 2500. Now this will help seal your doom, I summon Snow Fairy (1100 attack/700 defense) in attack mode. As long as Snow Fairy is on the field, you can't activate your spell cards from your hand or the turn they are set. Basically your spell cards are for frozen on the field for one turn before you can activate them. Now Cold Enchanter, attack Fortune Lady Dark!" Akiko shouted.

**Akiko: 2000  
>Jamie: 500<strong>

"Now Snow Fairy and White Night Queen will both attack Fortune Lady Water and Wind!"

"Now I'll set down two facedown's." Akiko concluded.

I'll need to think this through, I can't use my spells and if I'm not careful any cards I set, then one will get destroyed. Wait, this card will change everything.

"I banish Fortune Lady Lighty and Fortune Lady Darky to special summon Chaos Sorceress (2300 attack/2000) and I'll banish your Snow Fairy but since I just did that then she can't attack this turn. Now I tribute Chaos Sorceress to normal summon Fortune Lady Darky (2000 attack/2000 defense) in attack mode. Now I'll use her to attack your Cold Enchanter!" I commanded.

"I activate Ice Block which negates your monster's attack, changes it to defense mode and it can't attack till the end of the next turn." Akiko stated.

"Then these two facedown's will do the talking for me." I ended my turn.

"I use White Night Queen to destroy your right facedown card and I summon Snow Dragon (1400 attack/900 defense) in defense mode to end my turn." Akiko sighed.

"I tribute Fortune Lady Darky to summon Fortune Lady Earthy (2400 attack/2400 defense) in attack mode. I'll destroy your White Night Queen!" I ordered.  
><strong><br>Akiko: 1700  
>Jamie: 500<strong>

"Now I will throw down two facedowns and it's your move." I grinned.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back White Night Queen (2100 attack/800 defense) and I'll use her effect to destroy one of your facedowns. I'll know use Shield Crush to destroy my Snow Dragon and its effect activates. Every monster on the field gets an ice counter and since three monsters on the field have an ice counter, Cold Enchanter's effect raises her attack to 2500. I'll end my turn with one facedown." she finished.

She didn't attack cause she's either scared of my facedown's or she's planning something.

"Effect of Fortune Lady Earthy, her attack and defense is 2800 and you lose 400 lifepoints." I grinned.  
><strong><br>Akiko: 1300  
>Jamie: 500<br>**  
>"Now I'll attack White Night Queen!" I yelled.<p>

**Akiko: 700  
>Jamie: 500<strong>

"Now I activate Enlightenment, I didn't summon a monster this turn and I control a spellcaster which destroyed your monster which lets Fortune Lady Earthy attack again so I'll attack your Cold Enchanter and her attack is 2200 since only two monsters have ice counters." I explained.

**Akiko: 100  
>Jamie: 500<strong>

"Now that's my turn over." I grinned.

"I activate Graceful Charity so I draw three cards but I discard two. Ok, I activate Brain Control to take control of your Fortune Lady Earth and I'll use her to attack you directly!" she yelled.  
><strong><br>Akiko: 100  
>Jamie: 0<strong>

I fell down to my knees, I can't believe she used my own monster to defeat me. But I'm not a sore loser so I'll wish her congratulations.

"That was a good game Akiko; you're really talented and definitely better then Zane." I winked.

"Thank you and I didn't even get to summon my signature monster. Until next time squirt and Alexis, Zane, I found out something about Atticus." Akiko strutted out of the room.

"Akiko, wait up!" Zane followed her.

"It's official, I have to duel her again!" I whooped.

"Calm down girl, first we see Sam. Imagine you're her and you just found out that your twin is at another academy." Miranda reminded me.

"He's transferred? What academy?" Jaden asked.

"Banner never told us, he just said that Chazz transferred." Alexis answered.

"Guess we better check on freaky genius girl." Jasmine piped up.

Alexis slapped Jasmine's shoulder, "That's rude and it's not her name."

"Oww Lexi, I'm sorry." Jasmine rubbed her arm.

"Let's go." Miranda stated before we all left. We all went to the Obelisk Blue girl dorm (we had to sneak in Jaden and Syrus) and knocked on Sam's door.

"Come in!" Sam chirped.

We all looked at each other puzzled before walking in. If you thought Bastion's room was bad, Sam's room was worst. Some of her walls just had scribbles on them while others where just covered in random things. She had one those portable whiteboards that teachers used and it was covered in…well I didn't know what it was. In the midst of all this chaos, Sam was standing on a table writing on the ceiling in pencil.

"Sam, are you ok?" I asked.

She grinned, "Course I'm fine, never better. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you just found out that Chazz transferred?" Syrus asked.

She just waved her hand, "He's old enough to make his own decisions."

"Are you sure? Because your room looks like it belongs to somebody with Hypergraphia." I pointed out.

"I write equations and other stuff whenever I'm nervous, sad or upset." Sam replied before she scribbled over what she was writing and moved onto the next bare patch of ceiling.

She does realise being sad and upset is the same thing right? We all shared a look with each other.

"Sam, it's ok to admit you're upset you know." Miranda pointed out.

"Being sad or showing any weakness is for the weak." Sam stated.

"Who said that?" Alexis asked.

"Slade and Jagger, whenever Chazz showed any weakness they beat him. I could only stand and watch while this was happening, they never laid a finger on me but they didn't need to because whenever they hit Chazz it was like they hit me." Sam explained before she paused her writing.

That's so sad, poor Sam and Chazz.

"Well if you really want to help Chazz there is one thing you could do." I said.

She turned to face me, "What?"

"Move on, you need to let Chazz be independent. Plus they say that if you love somebody, you have to let them go and if they really love you then they'll come back." I answered.

"Yeah, plus Chazz hates us so much for mocking him that he'll definitely come back for revenge." Jaden grinned.

"How is that a good thing?" I asked.

"I never said it was a good thing." Jaden pointed out.

"He's right you know." Miranda added.

"You guys are probably right, but I think I'll need to be alone for now." Sam got off her desk.

"Take all the time you need." Ellie stated.

We all piled out of her room and went our separate ways. I went back to the locker room because I still wasn't in my uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later at 9:00am:<strong>

"Well class I am very pleased to hand back your tests on the Mirror Trap series." Crowler announced as he had a stack of papers in his hands.

"How do you think you did?" Emily asked me.

"I had to stay up all night studying and the Fortune Lady's refused to leave me alone. If I don't get 100%, I'll kill myself." I ranted.

"Alright calm down, so Yugi Moto's deck is on display tomorrow, you excited?" she asked.

"Hell yes! I just want to see his Kuriboh though; Kuribon wants to meet one of her brothers." I explained.

She sweat dropped, "Alrightie then."

Crowler chose that moment to appear, "I don't know how you did it and I'm still waiting for Chancellor Sheppard to get back to me because I think you cheated. But somehow you got 100% which is an A+ even though you're C and B grade student. Enjoy this mark for now."

I smiled as I saw the big red A, "I don't know what to tell you teach, except studying actually comes in handy."

"I got my eyes on you." he hissed before leaving.

Emily admired my mark, "You cheated didn't you?"

I pretended to look shocked, "Who, Moi? I'm actually insulted. I studied my butt off."

Plus Zane now owes me, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong><br>Later that day at 12:45pm:**

"See, I got the grade. Now pay up." I held up the test paper.

He took the paper and examined it thoroughly, "Just checking to see that you didn't fake the mark."

I punched him rather hard on his left arm, "You're worse than Dr. Crowler!"

"Oww! I'm just joking!" he started to rub his arm.

"Yeah but I'm not." I growled.

"Since you won our little bet, here's your reward." he took a card out from his pocket and handed it to me.

I snatched it off of him and nearly fainted. How the hell did he find Mirror Wall?

"B-b-but, how did you-"

"Remember two days ago when you said that you wished you had Mirror Wall?" he asked.

"Yeeeesssssss." I said.

"Well I decided that in order to motivate you to do well on your test, I would have to give you an incentive, which I don't even know why I had to do in the first place because you need to find a way to motivate yourself to study…"

I interrupted him, "You're going off topic!"

"I was in the middle of making a very good point. Anyway, I decided that if you were to somehow pass then I would get you the trap card you said you wanted. It's a bit ironic because you were sure you would fail and every time you'll see this card then you'll probably think of that Mirror Trap test." he finished.

"Halfway through what you just said, I got lost but I'm still pretty grateful. But you still didn't tell me how you got that card." I pointed out.

"It's a very long story that included a few favours but never mind." he shrugged.

I gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Zane, you're the best secret boyfriend ever."

"Shhh." he quickly looked around to see if anybody heard me.

The sooner I ease Jaden into the idea of me having a boyfriend, the better.

"Well see you later, I need to find Jaden." I got off of my seat.

"Don't tell him or show anybody that card." he warned me.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because they'll ask how you got the card and I'm fairly certain some people will instantly think of me, especially because of my connections." he explained.

"Gotcha, my lips are sealed." I locked my mouth with an imaginary key before throwing it away.

Zane shook his head in disbelief, "Bye."

I walked through the corridors and I could see some students crowding down a hallway. I realised that it was leading toward the Card Shack so I went to investigate. I could see Jaden talking to Bastion.

"What's going on you guys?" I asked.

I could see Syrus dueling this black haired boy with orange highlights from Ra Yellow. Isn't that Dimitri?  
><strong><br>Syrus: 1500  
>Dimitri: 1000<strong>

"Syrus is dueling Dimitri in order to get me a ticket to see Yugi's deck tomorrow." Jaden said proudly.

"That's why you shouldn't leave things last minute; I even had a ticket that I was going to surprise you with." I admitted while holding up Jaden's surprise ticket.

"Aww thanks Jamie. But how did you get an extra ticket when the tickets were only just on sale ten minutes ago?" Jaden asked.

"Dorothy still loves me for helping her with the Card Shack. It helps to keep some people sweet." I grinned.

"Just watch the duel." Bastion shushed us.

"Sorry." we both apologised.

"Now let's finish this," the short Slifer said as he stared down Dimitri.

"My turn. I play Heavy Storm and that young scholar, will destroy all the spell and trap cards on the field."

Why does he sound like Crowler?

"That sounds, familiar." Jaden noted.

"It should. That's the move Crowler used against you Jaden." Bastion explained.

"Oh, yeah. What a coincidence." Jaden shrugged it off.

"No, it's not. Dimitri copies people's deck. I should know because I once dueled him in the Ra Yellow dorm. He was using Zane's deck and I handed him his butt as you can imagine." I grinned.

A gust of wind arose and destroyed Dimitri's two facedowns, two golden tokens taking their place.

"And now I'll sacrifice the two Wicked Tokens that were created and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem (3000 attack/3000 defense) in attack mode. Now attack, Mechanized Melee."

The machine pulled back its right arm to swing it forward.

"Not so fast," Syrus interrupted.

"When Jetroid's attacked, his effect activates. This means I can play a trap straight from my hand. Like this one, Magic Cylinder. It takes Mechanized Melee and sends it right back at you."

"Time out!" Dimitri said, shocked.

But his monster already swung its arm, releasing a transparent version of its fist which entered one cylinder and shot out the other towards him.  
><strong><br>Syrus: 1500  
>Dimitri: 0<strong>

"Yeah, that's how you duel!" Syrus pumped his arm in the air.

"Sweet moves! You sent that Golem to the junk pile. Way to go!" Jaden complimented him.

"It was easy. I'd already seen how you beat Dr. Crowler, and since Dimitri was using the same deck, I knew exactly what to do. Now that I'm thinking about it…" Syrus went to the counter and grabbed the ticket he'd dueled for.

"Sy, you're the best!" Jaden hugged him.

Wait, Dimitri doesn't have a ticket and I have a spare. I walked up to him and held my hand out as he was on his knees, he still didn't get up.

"Dimitri, you did your best and even though you lost I think you deserve this." I took his empty hand, put the ticket in it, closed it and walked back to Jaden.

"Alright everyone, the show's over." Dorothy spoke up.

As the students moved out and I could hear the insults just pour out.

"Another stunning performance by Dimitri."

"As a Ra yellow he should've beaten that Slifer."

"Guess copying great duelists and being and two very different things."

"What a joke!"

"It's a wonder he's still here."

"Guys don't be so mean! I mean, I got demoted and do you guys insult me?" I asked.

They quickly avoided my gaze and walked away.

Bastion went to Dimitri, "Well then. I think that's about the worst of it."

"Sure, until the next time I lose! Well I've had it!" he exclaimed angrily in his normal voice before running away.

"Poor Dimitri." I said in a sad tone of voice.

Lunch was over so we all went to our afternoon lessons. I kept thinking about Dimitri and what he meant. I was also thinking about Mirror Wall, what's the point of having a card if you can't use it? When school was over I went to see Emily because I wanted to see if she did Ms. Fontaine's homework. We had to write about a sport and compare it to dueling. I wrote about Badminton and it was like dueling because it involved concentrating and being quick on your feet. Emily had done her homework on Ice Skating because apparently, performing routines on ice is like how when you duel and entertain people. It was a really complicated point. When I was done I went over to the Slifer Red dorm. Syrus was reliving his duel with Dimitri.

"And then I said, 'Oh no you don't, Dimitri. Cause your Mechanized Melee's coming right back at you', except cooler. Right Jay?"

"What?" Jaden wasn't really paying attention as he was looking at his deck.

"Jaden, you've been staring at your cards all night. What's up?"

"Yugi's deck?" I asked.

It's so obvious cause Jaden loves Yugi.

"Yeah. I just can't get it out of my head." Jaden admitted.

"Why?" Chumley asked.

"Why? Why do you like grilled cheese? Look, I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. So who's up for going to the exhibit right now?" Jaden announced while getting up.

"I'm with you." I got up.

"While they're setting up?" Chumley asked. "That's an idea. Like that we'll avoid the rush."

"Wait, so I dueled to get that ticket for you and you aren't even gonna use it?" Syrus moaned.

"Syrus, we'll be the first in line tomorrow too." Jaden replied.

"Well… all right then." Syrus agreed.

It was already dark outside, so like Emily's Ninjas, we snuck towards the place where Yugi's deck was being stashed. At the same time, the two guards were making their way down the halls.

"You know, I didn't know he was a doctor."

"I didn't know he was a dude."

We waited for them to pass us before we continued down the hall but along the way we noticed Bastion and San coming to the same spot.

"Bastion?" Jaden spoke up.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Fancy meeting you all here. Taking a sneak peek at the deck?" Jaden grinned.

"Hey, what else could we be doing in these parts at a time like this?" Sam asked.

"I guess great minds think alike," Jaden said.

Suddenly I could hear a high pitched scream, "Sounds like someone's in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go help her." Jaden added.

We ran to where the deck was being held and we saw Crowler standing next to the display case, but the deck was missing and the display case had a jagged hole.

"Crowler?" we asked.

I started to giggle, a grown man still screams like a girl.

"The display case. He stole Yugi's deck," Jaden said.

"Why'd you do it?" Syrus demanded.

"No wait. I-"

"Let's get Chancellor Sheppard," I suggested.

We all turned to leave, but we were knocked down by Dr. Crowler. "Hey, what gives?"

"I know this looks bad, but believe me, I didn't steal the deck," he pleaded.

"Then who did?" Bastion asked.

"You were the only one here Dr. Crowler," Chumley pointed out. "Standing next to the display case."

"Then search me! Please!"

"You know, it could be that I don't wanna search him… but I think that I actually believe him." Jaden admitted.

"Then the real thief's still out there! Let's split up and find him." Sam suggested.

"Yes, yes, good. We must find this pillager," Crowler agreed. "And by that, I mean you."

He is so lazy! We all ran out of school and searched the island. After thirty minutes we met by the bridge.

"The dorms are clear," Bastion reported.

"Classrooms too," Chumley added.

"No luck around the docks." Sam stated.

"I didn't find any trace either," Jaden said.

Suddenly there was a familiar sounding yell.

"That's Syrus!" I shouted.

We all ran in the direction of the yell. When we arrived, we found Syrus on his back, having just lost a duel again Dimitri who stood on a rock further off.

"Syrus, what happened?" I asked.

"He's got Yugi's deck. And he beat me with it." Syrus groaned.

"How could you Dimitri?" I asked.

I wasn't angry; I was more disappointed with him.

"All right you thief. You've had your fun. But now it's over. Hand over the deck right now Dimitri," Jaden demanded.

"Dimitri?" he scoffed. "You're mistaken. I'm Yugi. Dimitri's just some kid who would study other people and copy them. You see, with these cards, I'm not copying the king of Games, I am the King of Games! And if you want this deck back, you'll have to prove I'm not."

"Anyone else who'll agree that this guy's nuts?" Syrus and Chumley with Sam

"I never back down from a challenge!" Jaden said.

"Go Jaden!" I whooped.

"Then let's go!"

Syrus tossed him the disk he'd used. Jaden strapped it on, inserted his deck and started it up.

"Get your game on!"

"It's time to duel!"

**Jaden: 4000  
>Dimitri: 4000<strong>

"Here I come. I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense) in defense mode and that'll do."

Poor Jaden, it's a bad first move but he needs to be causious as this is Yugi's deck he's dueling.

"Will it? I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet. To create, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100 attack/1800 defense)."

The lion like beast with a horn on its forehead and the other beast with four arms and two horns on either side of its head appeared, before being sucked into a vortex. From it, emerged a four legged creature with each of the material monster's heads, white wings on its back and a snake tail.

"This isn't gonna be pretty," Jaden commented.

"Go, Pulverizing Pounce." The mythological creature leapt forward and pounced and the female hero.

"Syrus, you just dueled this guy. Any advice on how to beat him?" Chumley asked.

"No. I tried everything I knew and nothing worked."

"So you're saying that Jaden doesn't have a chance?" Sam asked.

"I'm saying against Yugi's deck, that's a possibility." Syrus answered.

"It's more than that. You see, Dimitri's a copycat duelist. So to defeat him, you must exploit the weaknesses of the person he's copying. Like Syrus did when he copied Crowler. The problem is now he's copying Yugi, a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known. If he has any at all, there's no set formula to beat the king of games, so there's no set formula to beat Dimitri now." Bastion commented.

"Formula or not, Jaden will win this one because this isn't Dimitri's deck." I said.

"So you like fusing monsters do ya? Well you'll love this. Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman combine to create, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400 attack/1500 defense)."

The two Heroes swirled about each other and merged into the giant armored man.

"And now I'm gonna use his special ability. It lets me destroy a monster who's original attack points are less than his."

The giant shot a blast of electricity from the palm of his hand which destroyed Chimera.

"Nice ability. Now let me show you mine because when Chimera's destroyed, I can summon back Berfomet (1400 attack/1800 defense) from the graveyard."

The four armed monster reappeared, kneeling down.

"Yeah, but it won't be there for long. Thunder Giant attack. Voltic Thunder."

He shot another blast of electricity which made Dimitri's monster explode.

"Nice moves Jaden. Let's see what Mr. Copycat has to say about that." I cheered.

"For my turn I play one card facedown. And play Monster Reincarnation. So by discarding one card, I get a monster back from my graveyard. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500 attack/1200 defense) and I activate the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light."

Jaden and his monster were surrounded on all sides by swords of light.

"Hey, what's happening?" Jaden asked.

For three turns your monster are useless because they can't attack." Dimitri explained.

"Three turns! I've gotta break out of this before then. Go Dark Catapulter (1000 attack/1500 defense) in defense mode."

The animal like machine knelt beside Jaden's Thunder Giant.

"Lishus! Jaden will be able to destroy Dimitri's spell with Catapulter's effect." Chumley smiled.

"Yes, but not until next turn and Catapulter won't be around that long. Because I have a trap, Dark Renewal. It activates when you summon a monster. Now I can sacrifice one of your monsters and one of mine, to bring back a spellcaster from my graveyard."

"But you don't have a spellcaster." Jaden frowned.

"Remember when I played Monster Reincarnation?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh, right. Guess I forgot."

"Now I'll bring back that spellcaster. Gazelle, Catapulter, make some room. For the one, the only."

The two named monsters turned into streams of light which flowed into the red and gold coffin.

"My friend, Dark Magician (2500 attack/2100 defense)!"

The coffin opened up, from which emerged Yugi's most famous monster.

"I am star struck," Jaden said. "The Dark Magician is like the headliner of Yugi's entire deck."

"Cool!" I grinned.

"Think he'll give an autograph?" Syrus wondered.

"I wish I brought my camera," Chumley added.

"Well then, I'll switch Thunder Giant into defense mode and end my turn."

"I play the spell Thousand Knives."

A multitude of knives with white glowing blades appeared in the air on Dimitri's field.

"And with Dark Magician on the field, this can destroy anyone of your monsters."

The purple clad magician pointed his staff forward, commanding the knives to hit Jaden's monster.

"Jaden's Thunder Giant just got cut down to size," Syrus moaned.

"Size zero cause he's gone," Chumley pointed out.

"This won't be good." Sam commented.

"Still star struck? Well, let's see how you like getting struck, by your star. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack."

The Magic hurled a ball of magic energy from the tip of his staff at Jaden.

**Jaden: 1500  
>Dimitri: 4000<br>**  
>"Give up," Dimitri called out.<p>

"Never!" Jaden replied.

"That's the spirit. Never give up. Always believe in the heart of the cards. That's what I say." Dimitri smiled.

"Come on Jaden, time to get your game on!" I reminded him of his catchphrase.

"Right you are. Wroughtweiler (800 attack/1200 defense) in defense mode and that's it."

"There may be no known formula for defeating Yugi's deck, but it looks like Jaden's still designing one." Bastion said. "And if he's planning what I think he is, then it might work."

"Don't forget, with my spell in play, you can't attack. But I can. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack."

The magician launched another ball of magical energy which vaporized Wroughweiler.

"You just activated his special ability. When he's destroyed in battle, I get back a hero and Polymerization."

"Way to play. You really show promise." Dimitri commented.

"I didn't think it was possible, but this guy's weirding me out even more." I shuddered.

"I summon back Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense) and then I'll throw down four facedowns and call it a turn."

The strongest monster that Jaden has that can beat the Dark Magician is Bladedge.

The swords light around Jaden faded away as Dimitri drew his card.

"My spell may be gone, but that hardly matters right now. Dark Magician, attack Burstinatrix."

"Not so fast Dimitri. I play A Hero Emerges. It activates as soon as you declare an attack. Now you have to randomly pick a card from my hand, and it it's a monster, I can play it."

There's only one card in Jaden's hand and it's obviously a monster.

"So let's just get right to it, shall we? Come on out, Bladedge (2600 attack/1800 defense)."

Jaden's golden armored hero appeared on his field.

"Alright!" Syrus exclaimed. "Now Jay's got a monster that can beat Dark Magician."

"And every other monster in Yugi's deck," Bastion added.

"After all, with no Egyptian God cards, the Dark Magician is the strongest card Dimitri has." Sam agreed.

Dimitri laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your friends. They're quite wrong. You see, while it is true the Dark Magician is the strongest monster card in my deck, but as a duelist, you must know that it's rarely about the card, it's what you do with it. And what I'm going to do is play this, Dedication Through Light and Darkness."

The image of a card with a monster quite similar to the Magician of Black Chaos appeared on Dimitri's field. Black energy surrounded it and extended towards the Dark Magician, engulfing him as Dimitri spoke.

"It takes Dark Magician and turns him into something even more powerful. The legendary, Dark Magician of Chaos." Dimitri explained.

"Chaos?" Syrus asked..

"It's not good. It's one of the strongest cards you'll ever see." Bastion answered.

"That's right." Dimitri said. "And I'm about to unleash it on you, Jaden. Chaos Magician (2800 attack/2600 defense), rise! Now just by successfully summoning him, I can take back a spell card from the graveyard. And in case you haven't done the math, Bladedge doesn't have the most attack points anymore. Chaos Magician does."

"Oh boy!" I exclaimed.

"Not lishus!"

"Now attack. Scepter Strike." The newest Magician fired off a powerful sphere of magical energy that slammed into Bladedge, thus defeating him.

**Jaden: 1300  
>Dimitri: 4000<br>**  
>"Just face it. This deck and I fit perfectly. Always has, always will." Dimitri shrugged.<p>

"Not if I can help it!" Jaden said.

"Jaden's in deep trouble." Syrus commented.

"Unfortunately Syrus, that's the understatement of the year. Look what he's up against. The Dark Magician of Chaos, full lifepoints, the King of Games' deck. The trouble isn't deep, it's subterranean." Sam shook her head.

"Well, always did want to see how I stacked up against my idol. Guess this is as close as I'll get. My turn and I summon Winged Kuriboh (300 attack/200 defense) in defense mode. And that's all for now."

"Winged Kuriboh? Good to see you. Of course, there's nothing quite like the original. I summon Kuriboh (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode."

Kuribon appeared on my shoulder,"Kuri, kuri!"

"Yes we know it's your brothers but you need to decide who you'll support." I told her.

"Kuri, kuri, kuri!"

"What do you mean you're supporting Dimitri?" I asked.

"Kuri, kuri, kuri!"

"Yes we know he's using Kuriboh but Jaden's using Winged Kuriboh and he's the good guy." I explained.

"Kuri!" Kuribon disappeared.

"Fine, get the hump with me!" I shouted.

"Who are you taking to?" Sam asked.

"Look! Two Kuriboh's!" I pointed out.

"Two Kuriboh's?" Syrus wondered.

"But first things first. Dark Magician of Chaos, attacks Burstinatrix."

"I've got a trap, Super Junior Confrontation. I know what you're thinking, sounds kinda weak. But that's just the point. This calls off your magician's attack."

The incoming spellcaster stopped in his tracks and returned to his side of the field.

"Then it forces both of our weakest monsters to do battle. Weakest in points that is. So it'll be your Kuriboh against mine."

"A hairball battle royale," Chumley commented.

The original one flew towards Jaden's field and tackled his winged counterpart.

"You got off easy, but next turn you won't. I end with a facedown," Dimitri said as his monster returned to him.

"My turn," Jaden announced. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. And they're two sweet ones. Hope you like playing with bubbles, cause I'm summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800 attack/1200 defense) and I'll play a field spell, one you might need a hard hat for. Skyscraper."

"What the?" Dimitri exclaimed as tall buildings rose around both duelists. "What's the meaning of these buildings?"

"Meaning? To kick your butt Dimitri." I smiled.

"That's right. Cause here and Elemental Hero gains a thousand attack points if it's weaker than the monster it fighting. And I'll play this too, Bubble Blaster."

A large bazooka like weapon with a water reservoir appeared on the water hero's shoulder.

"And this thing packs some pop, 800 points worth. Plus, if Bubbleman ever get's attacked, Bubble Blaster takes the hit for him. Now to give him those extra attack points and now, to use em."

Bubbleman now had 1600 attack points.

Bubbleman fired a large bubble from his weapon at the weakest monster in the field.

"Let's go Bubbleman, clean the Kuriboh's clock." Syrus cheered.

"But which Kuriboh?" Dimitri asked. "I play the magic card, Multiply!"

The furry monster split into four pieces, which became replicas of the original monster.

"Now there are four of them!" Syrus exclaimed

"Correct. By sacrificing one Kuriboh, I can summon Kuriboh Tokens on all open spaces on all open spaces in my monster card zone. Of course, your blast is still in play..."

One of the tokens was hit by the incoming bubble and exploded in a shower of pixels.

"But its significance has been deflated."

"Fine. I end my turn."

"And I'll begin mine, by playing Card of Sanctity. It forces both of us to draw until we each hold six cards. Excellent, I drew the monster Watapon. When she's drawn with the effect of a spell, trap or monster, I can summon it to the field."

A little white puffball with blue eyes and antennas appeared amidst the Kuriboh tokens.

"But she won't be there for long, because now I sacrifice her, and bring out, Dark Magician Girl (2000 attack/1700 defense)."

The blond female magician dressed in her blue and pink outfit took her place on the field.

"Wow. She's even cuter in person." Jaden remarked.

I face palmed, leave it to Jaden to find a card cute but not a human.

"Hey, Syrus?" I waved my hand in front of his friend who was staring at DMG with a dreamy look on his face.

"She has both beauty and brawn. For every Dark Magician in the graveyard, she gains 300 attack points making her 2300 and on the subject of Dark Magicians, don't forget about this one. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack. Now he started, she'll finish. Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning attack."

The magical girl twirled her staff about and shot a sphere of pink magic at Jaden's hero. Though he was empowered by Skyscraper, he was still destroyed.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 800  
>Dimitri: 4000<strong>

"The Heart of the Cards are indeed powerful, aren't they Jaden?" Dimitri smirked.

"Alright, so you got in a few good shots. Now it's my turn. And with the cards in my hand, I'll be able to return the favour and then some. I reveal Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode.

"Yay! With Wingman out, Jaden's back in the driver's seat!" I cheered.

"But that's not all. I play The Warrior Returning Alive. It lets me bring back a past warrior monster, like Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense)."

Jaden retrieved the hero from his grave and placed it on his disk.

"And don't forget about Skyscraper, Flame Wingman get's an extra thousand attack points in battle."

"Wait! 3100 attack points!" Dimitri said in realization. "That's-"

"Yep, just enough to take out your magician, either one. But since I have a soft spot for the girl, we'll start with him. Skydive Scorcher."

Jaden is weak; he finds a female monster cute and won't attack? Typical man. The powerful fusion monster leapt into the air was covered in flames and dove down at the Chaos Magician, slamming into him and destroying him.

**Jaden: 800  
>Dimitri: 3700<br>**  
>"And there's also his effect. Now you take damage equal to the attack points of the monster you just lost."<br>**  
>Jaden: 800<br>Dimitri: 900**

"Take that! Yugi, Dimitri, whatever your name is." Chumley cheered.

"Way to play Jay! Nice work!" Sam grinned.

"Crazy," Jaden said. "I'm beating Yugi's deck."

This is proof that Jaden is a talented duelist. I just know that one day his deck will you're the world just like Yugi's deck is. Maybe that could happen to me, but which deck would I chose? Probably my Gem-Knights because they are like my signature cards.

"Sparkman attack. Sparkstorm. Next I'll throw down two facedowns and use the spell Emergency Provisions. By sacrificing one of those facedowns, I get back a thousand lifepoints."

**Jaden: 1800  
>Dimitri: 900<strong>

"Sweet, don't you think?"

"Jaden, he's all yours. You've got him." Syrus cheered.

"You have nothing!" Dimitri bellowed. "My deck is prepared for anything. First, I switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode. Then I'll activate Spider Web."

A white string came from the spell and reached for Jaden's graveyard.

"It allows me to take one of the cards you sent to your graveyard last turn and place it directly into my hand. And soon, it will go directly into my lifepoints."

The string deposited the chosen card in Dimitri's hand.

"Because I chose Emergency Provisions. Next I'll place two cards facedown, and then I'll activate Monster Reincarnation. And next I'll chain Emergency Provisions, sacrificing my three cards to regain 3000 lifepoints."

**Jaden: 1800  
>Dimitri: 3900<strong>

"Finally, thanks to Monster Reincarnation, I'll take back the Kuriboh I lost. Did you follow all of that?"

"Not a word of it." Syrus spoke up.

"I did, confusing but I got it." I said.

"Well I did," Jaden said. "Those were some sweet moves, but they won't save you from the Flame Wingman. Skydive Scorcher." The green and red hero dive bombed the kneeling girl.

"And don't forget his ability; you get hit for damage equal to the attack point of the Dark Magician Girl."

The Flame Wingman landed in front of Dimitri and blaster him with fire from his dragon arm.

**Jaden: 1800  
>Dimitri: 1600<strong>

"Good thing I padded my points last turn."

"Yeah? Well good thing I have a couple of attacks left. I play De-Fusion. Now Flame Wingman splits into Avian (1000 attack/1000 defense) and Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense)."

"Jaden's impressing more and more every turn!" Bastion said amazed. "What skilful play. Now he can attack with both monsters separately."

"Avian attack, Talon Hair."

The winged monster flew at one of the tokens and raked it with his taloned foot.

"Now, Burstinatrix, Flare Storm."

The female hero formed a fireball in her hands and threw it at the remaining Kuriboh.

"That's how you duel!" Syrus said.

"Lishus! One more attack and he'll nail Dimitri's lifepoints."

"And with Sparkman out, that attack will be right now." Bastion pointed out.

"You go get im Jaden." I said.

"Go Sparkman, attack."

Dimitri smiled as the attack came closer.

"You're forgetting about someone. Kuriboh."

An image of the furry monster appeared in front of Dimitri to take the hit.

"What the?"

"By discarding Kuriboh, I don't take any damage from Sparkman's little firework display. Good thing Monster Reincarnation let me bring him back."

"Oh, yeah. My bad."

"Thank you Kuriboh. That move takes me back to our Battle City duel against Seto Kaiba."

"Battle City? This guy's gone even crazier." Syrus commented.

"More like delusional." Sam corrected him.

"Now let's continued, for Kuriboh. His fall won't be in vain. Perfect, the Heart of the Cards has served me again. I removed one dark monster and light monster from my graveyard."

"Wait a sec," Jaden spoke up. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've never seen this. Is it a summoning?" Syrus asked

"Nah, no way," Chumley said.

"Actually it is, remember when I dueled Akiko and to summon Chaos Sorceress I had to banish a dark and a light monster from my graveyard to summon her?" I reminded them.

"Yes but there are two rare monsters that can be summoned like this. Two rare cards of such power. Duelists have scoured the world to obtain them. The first is Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End. A card so powerful, it has been banned from official Duel Monster tournaments. The second had comparable powers, but has never been forbidden. In fact, some say not a single copy exists." Bastion explained.

"Is that so?" Dimitri said. "Well they're wrong, because I have one right here. Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning (3000 attack/2500 defense)."

He had dark blue armour outlined in gold with a ruby on the helm and chest plate, a triangular shield with the same make as his armour and wicked curved sword.

"So Yugi really did have that card. I always thought it was just a rumour." Jaden mentioned.

"I'm afraid not. This card's been a part of my deck for a long time. But I only take him out for… special occasions. Like now, Luster Blade attack."

The mighty warrior stabbed the air, projecting a flurry of smaller ones that cut down Avian.

**Jaden: 800  
>Dimitri: 1600<strong>

"Ouch, that hurt." Jaden said.

"Well that was just the beginning. Now I'll show you the true power of this card. You see, if he can destroy one of your monsters in battle, he's allowed to attack again."

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Aww man. Now I'm beginning to see why monsters like this are outlawed." Syrus quaked in fear as he spoke.

"And now, Black Luster Soldier, end this!"

The named monster dashed towards Burstinatrix with his sword at the ready.

"He's through. Jaden's lifepoints can't take another hit." Bastion pointed out.

"Come on Jaden, Just hang in there," Jeremy shouted.

"It's not over yet! I play the trap Hero Spirit."

A spirit form of Avian emerged in front of Burstinatrix to block the incoming warriors weapon.

"What's this?"

"It's not the end of the duel. Cause if a hero is destroyed and I play Hero Spirit, I can turn all the following damage to zero."

"Fine then, I'll just finish you off next turn. The Heart of the Cards will see to that."

"Only if it's your own deck, face it Dimitri, this is Yugi's deck and you're not Yugi!" I yelled.

"What?"

"I activate Silent Doom. This spell card allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard in defense mode. So come on back Avian. Next I play Double Spell. And by discarding a spell card from my hand, I can use one spell card from your graveyard. If you need more info, just look under the official rulebook under the heading, 'Ouch! I lose'. So I'll discard this and help myself to your Polymerization. Now I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix, to create my deck's headliner one more time. The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and with Skyscraper still out, he gains an extra 1000 points in battle. Now, attack Black Luster Soldier with, Skydive Scorcher."

The Wingman dove down and slammed his flame covered arm into the opposing warrior.  
><strong><br>Jaden: 800  
>Dimitri: 1500<strong>

"He's gone, my Luster Soldier's gone!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Don't sweat it. He was never yours to begin with. Besides, if you wanna worry about something, worry about Wingman's superpower. It makes you lose lifepoints equal to Luster Soldier's attack points."

Jaden's monster shot a blast of fire from its dragon arm that depleted all of Dimitri's life-points.

**Jaden: 800  
>Dimitri: 0<strong>

"That's game!"

"I've been beaten…" Dimitri cried as he fell to his knees.

"Even with… Yugi's legendary cards," he said in his normal voice. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?"

"The answer to that should be obvious."

We all turned to face the direction the voice had come and saw Zane, accompanied by Alexis and Akiko.

"Hey, you're Zane." Dimitri said.

"Why're you guys here?" Jaden inquired.

"Why else? We came to see the deck. But it was missing," Alexis explained.

"We knew the thief couldn't have gotten far, so we looked around. We found you a while ago, but didn't want to interrupt the duel." Akiko added.

"Kind of you," Bastion remarked.

"Wait, then, you saw it all? Me and Dimitri? The whole thing?" Jaden asked.

"Not just us. Your match attracted quite a crowd." Zane pointed behind him.

We all looked to where Zane was pointing and saw all the people higher up who had been watching all along. Including Miranda, Janet, Ellie, Tara, Violet and Emily.

"Umm, hey! Glad you all could make it!" Jaden waved at them as they clapped.

"What now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well kid, the punishment for stealing has always been straight up expulsions. But, since I think pretty much everyone enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in." Zane stated.

"What difference will it make? I lost." Dimitri cried.

"You didn't lose," Jaden said. "That person you were pretending to be did."

"Yugi?" Dimitri asked.

"No. You can never be Yugi." I commented.

"Then, who was I?"

"Well, you were you, but you weren't. See, when you copy someone it's not like you're that person. You're you copying that person. You know? Yeah, that makes sense, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yep, 100%." I grinned.

"Let me attempt to interpret for him," Zane started before I kicked him in the butt (literally).

"Oh no you don't! I'll handle this because I'm much gentler then you. You need to create your own deck; if you copy somebody else's deck then you'll never win because when a duelist crates their deck, their heart goes into it. How do you think Jaden always wins?" I asked.

"Wait, aren't you that girl who gave me that ticket?" Dimitri asked.

"Noooo." I shook my head.

"How many girls are in Ra Yellow?" he asked.

"Fine, guilty as charged." I admitted.

"I never said thank you that was the nicest thing that anybody's done for me since I got her. I mean everybody is always taunting me." Dimitri replied.

"It was seriously nothing dude." I answered.

"What Jamie just said is exactly what I meant. I mean, no offense, but just cause I beat you, doesn't mean I could've beat Yugi. So how about we put that deck back where it belongs." Jaden suggested.

"Yeah ok." he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning:<br>**  
>Nearly every student in the school was looking at the posters of Yugi and his deck in the display case. Jaden couldn't stop smiling, but neither could I.<p>

"Would you look at that? Everything's back to normal." I sighed.

Chumley nodded. "Well, as normal as things get around this place."

"So what's that you've got there Jaden?" I asked as he was holding a poster.

"This? Just an autographed poster of the King of Games. Pretty sweet huh?" Jaden grinned.

"It sure is. But just so you know, I heard Dimitri talking like Yugi when he put that deck back. And then he got into the merchandise, and he had a pen." Bastion informed him.

"Hey guys!" Syrus appeared out of nowhere.

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked.

"It's Dimitri. He's at it again."

"Please tell me you're joking." I pleaded.

"Umm, no." he replied

We all ran out the main building and through the woods and we found Dimitri. Only difference? He was that he was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, had the same haircut as Jaden, as well as the same shirt and pants.

"Dimitri? What're you doing?" I asked.

"Dimitri? Who's this Dimitri? My name is Jaden and I'm a Slifer Red duelist. How could you forget your own twin, Jamie?" Dimitri asked.

"Aye carumba, I have two brothers." I mumbled.

"Now we're gonna duel! So turn your game on!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"It's get your game on. At least say it right!" Jaden demanded. "Also you got my pose wrong, my knee doesn't look like that and don't get me started on my V for victory pose. When you say my catchphrase it needs to come from your heart!"

"Jaden! You're not meant to be helping him! Hey Jaden slash Dimitri, I challenge you to a duel ! You win, you're the new Jaden but if I win then you'll just be plain old Dimitri and build your own deck. Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." Dimitri smiled.

"Wait what! I never agreed to this!" Jaden moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>To fit in with Jamie's Fortune Lady deck being all girls I basically changed Chaos Sorcerer into a girl, they have exactly the same everything apart from name and appearance. As you can see I skipped some episodes but only cause this story is behind on schedule so I need to get to the action bits but next chapter will be episode 20 because of what happens. Try to guess why I'm using it ;) and then we'll be skipping onto the school duel preparations. Next chapter Jamie will duel Dimitri and we'll see how that turns out. Don't forget to review my Minx's and I hope you guys will love me for updating fast :D.<strong>


	29. Chapter 28: Duel's And Blood

**Sorry I haven't updated by exams and my last exam is June 15th so be patient. Also complete my new poll and I have a facebook page where I got one of my buddies to draw a picture of Jamie! The link is on my profile and I'm also going to be doing a video where I answer every questions about my past, present and future fanfiction's. Go on to my Yu-Gi-Oh! story, The Edge of Doma and read and review it please!**

* * *

><p>"Alright Dimitri, you better fire up ya deck!" I grinned.<p>

"Its Jaden and you better get your game on!" Dmitri exclaimed.

Me and "Jaden" got our Duel Disks, activated them and drew our hands.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 4000  
>Dimitri: 4000<strong>

"Ladies and sisters first, I draw! You should be really familiar with this move because I activate Polymerisation to fuse from my hand, Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Sapphire to summon Gem-Knight Topaz (1800 attack/1800 defense). Next I equip Fusion Weapon which raises Topaz's attack and defense by 1500, making him 3300. Now I activate Fusion Recovery to add Polymerisation and Gem-Knight Sapphire to my hand and activate Polymerisation again to fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Garnet to summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine (1400 attack/2600 defense) in defense mode. Since my hand is empty I have no choice but to end my turn." I finished.

My orange armoured knight appeared with two hand blades in both hands until his right arm turned into a red trident. My light blue coloured light was holding a big blue round shield.

"I expected no less from you sis, but now I'll activate my own Polymerisation to fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode. Now I'll activate his effect which destroys a monster with original attack lower than him. I'll choose to destroy your Gem-Knight Topaz, to end my turn I'll throw down a facedown." he concluded.

Thunder Giant was yellow, huge and had thunder crackling around him. He pointed a finger at Topaz and thunder disintegrated him.

Dimitri is copying Jaden pretty well, but I can't afford to stay behind. Though I have to admit that this is a very fun duel.

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw till we hold six cards. Now I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite but I tribute him to special summon Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) in attack mode. Now attack Thunder Giant!" I commanded.

Gem-Knight Crystal had bright silver armour and was shining brightly. He ran towards Thunder Giant with his fist extended.

"Not so fast, I activate Mirror Gate swaps our monster's." he grinned.

Thunder Giant took Crystal's fist and they both turned around. Thunder Giant was destroyed and Gem-Knight Crystal stayed on Dimitri's side of the field.

**Jamie: 3950  
>Dimitri: 4000<br>**  
>"I'll set one facedown and call it a turn." I finished.<p>

"I'll attack you directly with Gem-Knight Crystal!" Dimitri ordered.

"Not going to happen, I activate Dimensional Prison which banishes your attacking monster." I grinned.

"I'll end my turn with one facedown!" Dimitri concluded.

"I'll activate Monster Reborn to being back Gem-Knight Topaz (1800 attack/1800 defense) and activate Magical Stone Excavation to discard two cards to return Fusion Weapon to my hand and I'll equip it to Topaz to raise his attack to 3300. Now I'll launch a direct attack!" I yelled.

Gem-Knight Topaz reappeared and his right arm turned into a red trident. He aimed his arm at Dimitri and a ball of red light flew towards Dimitri before it disappeared into a vortex.

"I activate Negate Attack which negates your attack." he smiled.

"Fine, I'll set this facedown." I sighed.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Fusion Recovery to add Polymerisation and Clayman to my hand. Now I summon Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense) and equip him with Clay Wrap. Now I'll play Polymerization once again to combine Clayman and Burstinatrix to create, the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000 attack/2500 defense) in defence mode. Because Clayman just went to the graveyard while he was equipped with Claywrap, I can destroy one of your magic or trap cards and I chose Fusion Weapon which makes your Topaz's attack is lowered to 1800. Now Rampart Blaster's effect lets me cut her attack in half to attack you directly." he explained.

A barrage of missiles hit me.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 2950  
>Dimitri: 4000<strong>

"Nice move Dimitri." I weakly smiled.

"I'll end my turn."

Great only one card left in my hand.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." I drew two cards.

I have Rescue Rabbit and Gem-Knight Fusion, this might actually work.

"If you're familiar with my deck then you'll recognise this move. I summon my super adorable fuzzy defender, Rescue Rabbit (300 attack/100 defense) but I'll banish it to summon two Gem-Knight Garnet's (1900 attack/0 defense) and why stop there, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse them both in order to summon Gem-Knight Ruby (2500 attack/1300 defense) in attack mode. Now I sacrifice Topaz to add 1800 attack to Ruby making him 4300. Now attack Rampart Blaster with Ruby Scythe!" I commanded.

A red armoured knight holding a scythe ran to Rampart Blaster and slashed him in half.

**Jamie: 2950  
>Dimitri: 1800<strong>

"Ruby's effect inflicts piercing damage to a defense monster." I explained. "Now I'll end my turn."

"I summon Bubbleman (800 attack/1200 defense) in defense mode and since I have no cards on the field I can draw two cards. Then I'll play Mirage of Nightmare. And I'll throw down a facedown." he said.

"I draw!" I yelled.

"Now Mirage let's me draw until I have four cards and I activate Emergency Provision so I gain 1000 lifepoints." he stated.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 2950  
>Dimitri: 2800<strong>

"Ruby will now attack Bubbleman." I ordered.

Ruby slashed Bubbleman to pieces.  
><strong><br>Jamie: 2950  
>Dimitri: 1500<strong>

"I'll throw down a facedown and that's it for now." I winked.

"I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Rampart Blaster. Then I'll play De-Fusion, to split her back into Clayman and Burstinatrix. Now I play Polymerization, fusing Burstinatrix and Avian into, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode. Now I'll throw Skyscraper in the midst as well, Flame Wingman will attack Gem-Knight Ruby with Infernal Rage!"

The background turned into a night sky with huge back buildings. Flame Wingman dived towards Ruby and his dragon head hand shot fire at Ruby and destroyed him.

**Jamie: 450  
>Dimitri: 1500<strong>

"Now Clayman will attack you directly for the win."

"You think that I'll let you win like that? I activate Scapegoat." I smiled.

Four orange, red, pink and blue sheep tokens appeared. Clayman punched the orange sheep token.

"Grrrrh! You're just delaying your defeat, I'll end my turn with a facedown." he sighed.

I'm scared to draw; I'm safe for this turn because of my monsters but what next. There is only one card that can help me now but I promised Zane that I wouldn't blame it, but is it worth losing? What am I thinking? Dueling isn't about winning, it's about having fun.

"I draw."

My eyes widened, I've just drawn Mirror Wall! Is this some kind of sign?

"I'll set this card facedown and it's your move." I finished.

"I'll now attack both of your sheep tokens with both of my monsters!" he yelled.

I did nothing and he thankfully ended his turn. I placed my hand on my deck, ready to draw my next card. I closed my eyes, believe in your deck, become one with your deck, my heart is in this deck.

"I draw!" I grinned at my card, "This duel is over!"

Everybody gasped at my words.

"I activate Graceful Charity so I draw three and discard two. I know what you blokes are thinking, I haven't even seen my cards but I'm predicting that I will win. The answer is simple, I believe in my deck because my heart is in it. Now I'm about to summon a powerful monster to the field, I summon Gem-Armadillo (1700 attack/500 defense) in attack mode. When its normal summoned then I can add any Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand and who better than Gem-Knight Lazuli? Now I banish Gem-Knight Garnet from my graveyard to add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand." I explained.

"Wait, you never played Gem-Knight Fusion during the duel!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Guess again sunshine, remember my Graceful Charity? Now I fuse Lazuli and Armadillo to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia (2900 attack/2500 defense) in attack mode. Now I'll attack your Clayman!" I commanded.

As Zirconia was running to Clayman a fan appeared in front of him and blew him away.

"Sorry Sissy but I activated Hero Barrier which negates your attack as long as I control a hero. Looks like your prediction is wrong because as soon as this turn is over, it'll be you that loses." Dimitri laughed.

"I get it, I end my turn." I frowned.

"Now Flame Wingman will attack and since your monster is stronger, Skyscraper will increase his attack to 3100 which is more than enough to wipe you out once Wingman's ability activates and you'll lose 2900 of your lifepoints. Now Wingman attack Zirconia with Infernal Rage!" Dimitri hollered.

Wingman was standing on top of a building before he flew down and got ready to attack Zirconia. I couldn't afford to lose this duel! Before I could stop myself, I pressed the button on my Duel Disk which activated my trap card.

"I activate Mirror Wall which will protect my monster but cutting Wingman's attack in half!" I shouted.

A huge mirror wall came up in front of my monster which Wingman hit (1550 attack/1200 defense).

"Now Zirconia, destroy Flame Wingman!" I ordered.

Zirconia's fist hit Wingman and destroyed him.

**Jamie: 450  
>Dimitri: 150<br>**  
>"Grrh, I switch Clayman to defense mode and end my turn." Dimitri growled.<p>

Ok so if I draw a monster then I've won this duel. But what if I don't draw a monster? This deck hasn't let me down; I drew and smiled as I saw the card.

"Hello partner." I said softly before playing her.

"I summon Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode. Now Zirconia attack Clayman, followed by a direct attack from Kuribon." I stated.

Kuribon appeared out of thin air in all her fluffy glory. Zirconia ran and punched Clayman. Kuribon jogged and bounced on Dimitri's head. She looked so adorable!

**Jamie: 450  
>Dimitri: 0<strong>

Uh huh, I won." I danced.

"Great duel sis, I mean Jamie." Dimitri's voice changed back to normal.

"Finally, I got my identity back." Jaden sighed.

"Dimitri, you're an amazing duelist but you need to stop copying people's decks. Also get this into your head, I'm not telling you to copy my deck!" I started to shake him.

"Fine, it's just, do you know how hard it is to create a deck? Can you blame me for copying?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes we know it's hard to make a deck but then again you're a Ra Yellow, what deck did you use for your entrance exam?" I asked.

Dimitri started to think and he had a sleepy look on his face," I used a Lightsworn deck which let me win every duel, until one day I ended up decking out and losing the duel. Ever since then I've been trying to find the perfect deck to replace it, but no such luck."

Jaden and I ended up rolling on the floor laughing, "I can't breathe, are you telling me the only reason you copy decks is just because you lost one duel?"

He started to blush, "It was a very embarrassing loss."

I composed myself, "I've lost duels, Syrus has lost duels and yes even Jaden has lost, but we would never go that far to replace our decks. Believe in your deck and you will go far."

Dimitri thought for a few seconds before smiling, "Fine I'll take your advice but watch out, cause one day I might challenge you to a duel."

I did a handstand (I felt like it), "I'm looking forward to that duel Dimitri."

He ran off, leaving us alone. Jaden ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"You saved my identity." Jaden grinned.

"Just doing my duty as your twin." I saluted him.

"How did you get Mirror Wall? I know every card in your deck and I've never seen that card before." Jaden commented.

Lying time.

"Dorothy gave me that card as a reward for helping her out." I lied.

Jaden bought the lie, hook line and sinker.

"That's nice of her." he remarked.

"Yeah, she is such a doll. Well bye." I smiled before running away.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'll have to go into hiding for until Zane leaves Duel Academy. Wait, why am I scared of him? I'm Jamie Yuki! I don't get bossed by men, I boss men around. But nonetheless, I better stay in my room for a week, a year tops.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

I had successfully managed to avoid Zane, until it was assembly and the whole school was forced to assemble. Suddenly Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the screen.

"Settle down people, attention please. Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!"

After we had all calmed down, he started talking again. "Good. Now the big match against our rival school, North Academy, is coming up. Last year, Zane, our student rep, whooped em good. And this year we can win the school duel again."

Everybody looked over to Zane who still looked nonchalant.

"Now we still haven't decided on who is going to represent us this year. So if you keep hitting those books and dueling hard, you may be the one who gets the honour."

And that is going to be me. I'm serious, I'll personally beat Zane in front of the whole school and then it'll be Jaden next. Chancellor Sheppard dismissed us and I made my way over to Jaden and Syrus. We were all walking back to the Slifer Red dorm.

"Amazing? What's that got to do about it?" Jaden complained, "It should be about whose best."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"The new student in Slifer Red, his name is Blair Flannigan; he said that Zane was amazing." Syrus informed me.

"Zane did beat us in a duel Jaden," I reminded him.

"Even if it was close match," Chumley commented.

"That's true," Syrus admitted.

"Is that Blair?" Chumley pointed.

I saw a boy wearing red uniform running across the pathway leading from the main building. Jaden looked suspicious and started to run away. To make sure he didn't do anything too stupid, I followed him.

"Jaden come back!" I shouted.

"No way! I gotta check something out," Jaden answered.

We followed Blair all the way to the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm. When we arrived, we hid behind a column and watched Blair making his way across a branch, towards one of the rooms on the second level. Wait, this is Zane's room. Something stinks, and it's not just Jaden.

"I don't trust this Blair." I commented.

"No kidding. First he makes that weird comment about Zane. And now he's sneaking into the Obelisk Blue dorm. Something's definitely up." Jaden agreed.

"You climb up the tree and I'll keep a lookout." I suggested.

"Great idea, if anybody comes to Zane's room, hoot like an owl." Jaden grinned.

I slapped the back of his head, "Owl's are nocturnal. How about I coo like a pigeon?" I suggested.

"That also works." he grumbled before climbing up the tree and disappearing on the balcony.

I climbed up the tree and hit myself high up into the branches so nobody could see me. I got bored so I started to message Janet about the homework and if she could get her father to make sure that Zane doesn't duel North Academy.

Suddenly I could hear these voices and I saw Zane with Ares and two another Obelisk Blue students. I started to coo like a pigeon but Jaden didn't get out. I need to buy him sometime! I took out Fortune Lady Lighty, kissed it and threw it at the ground near Ares' foot. It only narrowly missed his foot, but it was enough to make him move his head and look around.

"What was that?" Zane asked before picking up the card.

Crap! Once he sees her, he'll automatically know it's mine. I took out Scapegoat and threw it at Zane's hand before he could get a good look at Lighty. It sliced across his hand before sticking itself in the grass. Blood instantly squirted out of his hand and he cried out in pain.

"What the fuck?" Ares remarked.

Zane took a white handkerchief from his pocket and used it to stifle the blood flow.

"You need to see Nurse Fontaine, you might need stitches." The other Obelisk said.

Yes! If he goes to see Ms Fontaine then Jaden will be home free!

"No, I'm fine! I have a first aid kit in my room." Zane insisted.

"What about the cards? We could give them to Crowler as evidence." Ares commented.

"Leave them, touching them is what caused this." As if to prove his point, Zane raised his hand.

They continued up to the dorm room and I had no ideas. Jaden, I hope you know what you're doing. I better got get my cards.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden's POV<br>**  
>Why the heck is Blair kissing Cyber Dragon? Suddenly I could some voices, crap Zane's back! I better save Blair before he's kicked out.<p>

"I don't know what you're up to, but you've gotta get out of here right now. Otherwise you'll get expelled for trespassing!" I exclaimed.

"Where'd you come from?" Blair asked in shock.

The Obelisk's voices sounded closer, "I'll explain later. Let's go!"

I grabbed Blair's hand and pulled him towards the tree to get away. The force called Blair to lose his hat and drop Zane's deck case.

"Whoa!" I yelled when I saw Blair's long hair.

He's a she!

"What the? You're…" Blair picked up her hat and ran out, climbing down the tree. "Outta here."

I quickly made my way over to the tree before somebody shouted at me.

"Hey you!" One of the Obelisks called out before I had to the chance to get away.

"Take a wrong turn on the way to detention?" another said.

"Hey Zane, look who we caught hanging out in your room." Zane appeared and looked over to where his cards had fallen.

"Not just hanging out, he was digging around in your cards. You got some nerve, Slifer." one of them sneered.

"Oh, boy," I said nervously. "Now look, it's not like that. See, there was this guy, well… girl really."

"Save it Slifer slacker."

"Alright! I'll just take off then. Later fellas." Unfortunately, they grabbed the back of my blazer before I got to the tree.

"You're not going anywhere, buddy boy!"

"Except to Dr. Crowler's office."

"Oh, come on! Anyone but Dr. Crowler!" I cried.

"Ok, we'll just deal with you ourselves then."

"Dr. Crowler, help, help!"

"Hey Jaden, what's taking…so long?" Jamie climbed into the room.

She was just in time to see me getting dragged across the floor.

"Alright, unhand my brother before I slit your throats with my cards." Jamie growled.

"What?" the three Obelisks said in surprise.

"You heard me." Jamie rolled her eyes before punching the middle Obelisk in the face.

He immediately let me go and the other two were about to react when Zane told them to let us go.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"Do you want me to reconsider, Jaden? Or do you want to leave now?" Zane asked.

I noticed how his right hand was leaking blood through a white bandage.

"Leaving sounds nice! Take care guys and let's not do this again some time!" I smiled awkwardly before grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"You didn't have to punch him in the face." I remarked.

"He threatened my brother, I had no choice." Jamie shrugged.

"Well Blair's a girl and I found her practically kissing Zane's deck." I explained.

Jamie's mouth dropped open, "What the hell?"

"I know right?" I agreed.

"Well nobody will believe us and after this mess, Blair will probably lay low for a while." she answered.

"I'm going back to my dorm room, are you?" I asked.

"Nah, I have something to do." she waved before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"What?" Sam asked.

"You heard me, I need you to hack into the school's mainframe and find Blair Flannigan's folder." I repeated myself.

"I can't do that, well I could but if the school finds out then I'll be expelled." she replied.

"Sam, this is an emergency. Look, Blair is passing off as a boy for some reason and I need to know why. Jaden found her in Zane's room, kissing his deck." I explained.

Sam's eyes popped out, "That sounds juicy, ok you convinced me."

Sam walked over to her computer, pressed a few keys and within seconds, Blair's student file was up.

**Blair Flannigan**

**Name: Blair Tyler Flannigan**

**Gender: Male**

**D.O.B: 05/06/1996**

**Test score: 98%**

**Dorm: Slifer Red but is being transferred to Ra Yellow**

**Last School: ?  
><strong>  
>"I don't get it, she's a transfer student but the academy doesn't even know what her last school was. And wouldn't she need a birth certificate to prove her gender?" I asked.<p>

"Nice question, she probably faked it, I just need to find a copy of it." after pressing a few keys, a white document came up.

"Here it is, luckily I stole a program from the police so I'll be able to see if this certificate is the real deal. Everything appears to be ok so far except…this seal is fake. Well made and nearly identical to the real thing, but it's not real." Sam announced.

"If Blair lied about her birth certificate and went to the trouble of creating a fake one, who knows what else she is lying about. I need to go find her now, don't tell anybody what we just found out." I quickly ran out of her room.

If I was scared and had nowhere to hide, where would I go? Screw thinking about this, I'll just run round the whole island.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later<strong>

It's cold, dark and I'm hungry. It was 7:38pm and I had finally found Blair by the sea.

"Ok…I…know…you're…a girl." I tried to catch my breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blair mumbled.

She was wearing a bandana under her hat.

"Oh really? I saw you and Jaden in Zane's room and I got my friendly, neighbour hacker to find your student file. There's a whole lotta blanks in your files and we both know why." I raised one of my eyebrows.

Blair sighed, "Fine, I'm a girl but don't tell anyone."

"That depends." I said.

"On what?"

I took a Duel Disk out of my backpack and handed it to her, "You win, I won't squeal but if I win, then you have to tell me why you entered the academy as a girl. You better fire up ya deck!"

She accepted my Duel Disk, put her deck in it and activated it. I did the same as her.

"Let's duel!"

**Blair: 4000  
>Jamie: 4000<br>**  
>"I'll start get ready to fall in love with Maiden In Love (400 attack300 defense) in attack mode and set down a face-down. That's it for now." Blair smiled.

A young girl with cream coloured skin, light brown thick wavy waist-length hair with a pink bow, a white and yellow frilly ballgown, white stockings and pink high heels appeared.

"So many choices, I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode. Now attack that maiden with Tourmaline Shock." I commanded.

Gem-Knight Tourmaline was a huge knight with yellow gemstones imbedded in his armour. He put his hands together and threw electricity at Maiden In Love. She screamed in pain as she was electrocuted but she wasn't destroyed.

**Blair: 2800  
>Jamie: 4000<strong>

"You may have broken her heart, but she lives to love another day! See, as long as she's in attack mode, her special ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle." Blair exclaimed.

"You go girl." I smiled before Kuribon appeared and poked my arm.

"Hey Kuribon." The furry spirit looked over to Blair's side of the field and I was shocked to see his monster kneel beside the maiden.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"My…my lady, are you alright?" Gem-Knight Tourmaline asked while taking maiden's hand.

"Maybe, maybe not," Maiden replied while looking away.

"WHAT!" I shrieked, "I can't believe my own monster has fallen in love! Pull yourself together! You're supposed to be in attack mode, not in love!"

"My monster is head over heels, can it get any worse?" I moaned.

Love can destroy cities. The Trojan War started because of Helen of Troy.

"Actually, it can, Jamie," Blair replied with a smile. "Because Maiden in Love has another special ability too. Any monster that attacks her get's a maiden counter."

The female monster blew a kiss towards Tourmaline, started to act awkward as a small heart on his chest.

"A maiden counter? What's that?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, moving on. I activate my face-down, Solemn Wish's and for every card I draw, I gain 500 life-points." Blair drew her card, "Alright. I equip my maiden with Cupid's Kiss."

**Blair: 3300  
>Jamie: 4000<strong>

A little boy with wings, a bow and an arrow with a heart shaped tip flew next to the maiden and kissed her on the cheek. "And now, I'll have her attack."

The maiden slowly ran towards my monster.

"Mister Tourmaline hero, come out, come out wherever you are. I wanna give you a hug."

Tourmaline was surprised at this and stepped aside, causing the girl to fall to the ground. She got up and looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Why did you do that? You're so mean." She placed her face into her hands and cried.

"My lady," Tourmaline said as he knelt down. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

The maiden smiled and blew him a kiss again. "Okay."

He then held out a hand, helped her up and walked her over to Blair's field.

"What the heck? My monster!" I yelled.

"Now how about you do me a little favour, mister knight?" she asked sweetly.

"Anything for you," he answered in a love struck voice.

"Take her down," she pointed at me.

"Done!" He then rushed forward and threw a ball of lightening at me.

"Tourmaline! Are you nuts?" I asked. "Come on, snap out of it. Can't you see she's just using you?"

"Sorry Jamie, but when maiden takes damage from a monster with a maiden counter, Cupid's Kiss activates. And that automatically let's me take control of your monster. Sure it costs me some points, but in the long run you'll lose a lot more." Blair shrugged.

**Blair: 2100  
>Jamie: 2400<strong>

"Well now that I've taken control of your only monster, I guess I'll just play a face-down card to end my turn." Blair finished.

"Man…Tourmaline has fallen in love, and I'm falling behind." I looked at the card that I just drew and saw that it was Garnet.

Ok, even if I destroy Tourmaline, Blair will just use her maiden to take control of him. Well it's better than nothing.

"I summon Gem-Knight Garnet (1900 attack/0 defense) in attack mode. Sorry Tourmaline, but if you're not with me then you're against me. Garnet attack with Iron Fist!" I ordered.

Garnet had red armour that was embedded with red jewels. He brought out his fist and got ready to punch Tourmaline.

"I don't think so!" Blair interrupted. "I play Defense Maiden."

The maiden stepped in front of Tourmaline, taking the punch for him.

**Blair: 600  
>Jamie: 2400<br>**  
>"You see, it redirect's Garnet's attack, so that the Maiden in Love get's hit instead of Tourmaline. And you know what that means…"<p>

Crap on a stick, I'm doomed.

The maiden fell to her knees after the attack stopped. Tourmaline stared at Garnet.

"Garnet, how dare you strike a defenceless maiden? For shame Garnet, for shame!"

Garnet clutched the sides of his head and cried a little. "You're right. I'm so sorry! I beg for you to forgive me! Please, I'll do anything, anything!"

"Anything?" she asked. "Well, nothing comes to mind now, but I'm sure I'll think of something later," she said, then winked at him.

"Simply say the word, my darling," Garnet appeared overjoyed as a pink heart appeared on his chest.

Blair smiled after seeing me covering my face, "And she will, now that he's pegged with a maiden counter."

"I end my turn with a face-down." I moaned.

"Solemn Wish's let's me gain 500 life-points for drawing." Blair explained.  
><strong><br>Blair: 1100  
>Jamie: 2400<strong>

"Now I equip Maiden in Love with Happy Marriage, so Tourmaline and Maiden In Love are getting married. As long as Tourmaline says I do." Blair explained.

Wedding bells appeared and Maiden In Love was wearing a wedding dress while holding flowers.

"I do." Tourmaline was holding her hand.

"So Maiden's new attack is 2000. But I'll give Garnet a gift and equip him with Black Pendant so his attack is raised by 500, so his new attack is 2400. Now attack my maiden will attack Garnet!" Blair ordered.

Maiden ran over to Garnet but he avoided her.

**Blair: 700  
>Jamie: 2400<strong>

Garnet immediately joined Tourmaline and they were both cuddling maiden.

"Ok, I may support polyamory but technically maiden is commuting adultery which I will not allow. And both of you better not come crying to me when maiden breaks your hearts." I rolled my eyes.

"Well both of my monsters will attack you directly the win." Blair grinned.

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack which negates your attack." I sighed.

"Next turn, this duel is over." Blair grinned as she took her bandana off, "Sorry Jamie, but you'll never be able to beat me. I'm dueling for love."

"What do you mean? Wait a second…" I started to think.

Blair said Zane was amazing, Blair was in Zane's room and Blair was kissing Zane's deck. How could I have been so blind?

I pointed at her, "You're in love with Zane Truesdale aren't you?"

"How do you know?" Blair asked.

"No offence, but you acted like a stalker around him and you're partially the reason I cut his hand." I admitted.

"What!" I heard a familiar voice.

Please tell me Zane's not here. I looked on top of the cliff behind me. Shit! Zane, Alexis, Sam, Miranda, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were standing there.

"How long have you been standing there for?" I asked.

"Since the start of the duel. Anyway, you're the reason I've had to get four stitches and I can't compete in the school duel?" Zane asked while holding up his heavily bandaged hand.

"Well when you put it like that, you make it sound serious." I commented.

"It is serious! If Dr. Crowler finds out that you're the one who left me temporarily disabled, and then he will expel you before killing you!" Zane exclaimed.

"On with the duel! I've been such an idiot, I've been sending out weak-minded men against a girl, when I really should have used a girl to kick some ass. I summon the only female Gem-Knight; welcome Gem-Knight Lazuli (600 attack/100 defense) in attack mode!" I shouted.

A girl wearing white and brown armour appeared. She had big green eyes and her white pigtails reached the floor. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two men.

"Lazuli!" Garnet and Tourmaline cried out. "We know this looks bad, but…"

"Save it!" she interrupted. "I can't believe you two got married and betrayed Jamie!"

"We're in for it now," Tourmaline moaned.

"Thanks' Lazuli. I activate Lightning Vortex, so by discarding one card, all of your monsters go bye-bye." I grinned.

A vortex appeared and emitted lightning which destroyed Blair's monsters but I got hit by a ball of darkness.  
><strong><br>Blair: 700  
>Jamie: 1900<strong>

"Black Pendant was sent to the graveyard so you lose 500 life-points." Blair explained.

"That doesn't matter because this duel is over! I activate Polymerisation and fuse Kuribon and Lazuli in order to create Gem-Knight Seraphi (2300 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. Now attack Blair directly with Illuminated Sword and show her some real girl power!" I shouted.

Seraphi was a teenage girl wearing white armour; she was holding a white sword and had a white cape. She was illuminated with light and slashed Blair in the stomach.

**Blair: 0  
>Jamie: 1900<strong>

"Good game Blair." I winked at her.

"Love is on her mind Zane." Alexis commented.

"Zane! You're here." A blush tinted Blair's cheeks. "Well then, I guess you know… I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room, not Jaden. I've been in love with you ever since I met you."

Zane nodded to her. "At nationals…"

"Yeah, that's right! We met right after you won the championship. It was then I made a pledge that I would do anything to be with you." Blair explained.

"Aww, that's cute," Syrus commented

"I remember that you said if I trained hard enough, I could get into Duel Academy like you, so I did! And now that I'm here," she opened her arms wide and smiled, "we can get married!"

Zane took a step back in uncertainty while Jaden and I laughed at this.

Get married? That's a good one!" I laughed.

"Your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria and Dr. Crowler can give you away!" Jaden agreed.

"I wasn't joking," she told him.

"Blair sweetie," Miranda said with a small smile. "Love doesn't work that way. You can't sneak your way into somebody's heart. Just look what happened to your maiden. She used tricks to get love and ended up alone and in tears. You can't use spells or disguises to find your soul mate. You have to be honest and upfront with them."

"Yeah right!" she replied. "You just want Zane all for yourself! You're trying to get rid of me!"

"A little help here?" Miranda asked.

"Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections… right now I'm only in love with one thing, dueling."

"Dueling?" she asked as Zane reached in his pocket and pulled out the barrette she'd lost and gave it back.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go home."

"Wait! Why does she have to go home?" Jaden stepped in. "Cause you say so? Hello! She's a student at Duel Academy and a good one!"

"Jaden, she has to go home." Zane was relentless.

"Oh… I see. You're pushing her out because she's a good student. Because you're scared she might dethrone you." I laughed.

"She has to go home because she's in second grade." Zane admitted.

We both stopped laughing, "Say what?"

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"So you're saying that I almost lost to a girl who's only eight years old?" I fell onto my butt.

Blair stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. "Eight and a half, if it makes you feel any better."

I fell on my back and laughed, "Even if Zane liked you than he couldn't date you because people would think he's a paedophile. Also guys, we can never tell Ellie about what happened today."

"Agreed."

The next morning

We were all at the docks to watch Blair leave on the ferry.

"Goodbye!" she called out and waved at them. "I'll be back just as soon as I finish grade school and middle school too. But I'll be back!"

I laughed at this. "Hear that Zane?"

"Oh please. I'll be long gone by the time she gets here." Zane grumbled.

"That's true," Jaden said. "I guess Blair's crush ends right here."

Zane chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Goodbye Jaden, my sweet prince! I love you!" she yelled as the boat as the boat made it further away.

"WHAT! But… she's supposed to like Zane!" he said with a look of complete shock.

"She does like Zane, but apparently she loves you," Alexis said while barely repressing a giggle.

"Good luck," Zane muttered as he walked away with Alexis.

"See only likes you because you're the guy version of me." I winked at him.

"Then fix this!" Jaden started to shake me.

"Who am I to mess with true love?" I cackled before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to complete the poll, check out the picture on my facebook page, check out my Yu-Gi-Oh! story, The Edge of Doma and read and review it please! Next chapter it's the school duel tryouts thing and that's why the poll is important. I would have updated sooner as I had the Dimirti duel saved but I didn't know how to end it.<br>**

**Anybody who reviews will receive a virtual brownie!**


	30. Chapter 29: The Duel Off Part 1

**It took me four days to update and its something we've all been waiting for! I won't spill any more details and my current display picture is what Jamie Yuki looks like and my friend made her for me. Please read The Edge of Doma because it deserves more love. I have a new poll up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

"Are you out of your mind?" Dr. Crowler shrieked.

I was currently in the meeting room with all the other teachers, including Chancellor Sheppard. We were discussing who would be the academy's representative and I had declined taking part this year because of my hand.

"No Dr. Crowler, I cut my hand and nearly severed a vein. I have four stitches, there is no way I'll be able to participate in the school duel." I calmly repeated myself.

"How did that happen anyway?" Crowler asked in suspicious tone of voice.

I didn't want to tell them that Jamie did this. I regarded her as a formidable opponent and I was attracted to her. I didn't want her to get expelled because Crowler would go over the top.

"Does that really matter?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't. Besides, he's a third year student, and North Academy is using a first year student." Sheppard informed us.

That's strange, but at least I don't have to duel. It'll give my hand some time to recover.

"Why would they do that?" Crowler asked.

"Who knows? But in the spirit of competition, I think we should use a first year student as well. You understand, don't you Zane?"

"Of course, Chancellor." I answered.

"Well then, the only question is who this first year will be." Sheppard admitted.

There is a very simple answer to this question. I'm thinking about the person who nearly defeated me in a duel.

"Jaden Yuki," I announced.

Crowler almost squealed at this. "What!"

"Chancellor, Jaden will make Duel Academy proud. Trust me, I'm sure of it." I reassured him.

"I agree, Jaden is our best new student. Don't you agree, Pharaoh?" Banner smiled.

The cat simply meowed at response.

"Well, if the cat says so," Crowler spoke up.

"Wait a second Chancellor," Ms Fontaine squealed, "Every year we use a boy to duel. Maybe this time, we should use a girl."

"A girl? Who?" Sheppard asked.

"Jamie Yuki, even though she was in Obelisk Blue for a short amount of time, I've never seen such an enthusiastic duelist." she replied.

She raises a good point about Jamie, but she does realise that Jamie and Jaden will have to duel to decide who's the rep.

"What do you think Professor Satyr?" Sheppard asked.

Professor Satyr is the head of the Ra Yellow dorm. Jamie currently lived there for some reason.

"She is spirited, though most of the students in my dorm avoid her. I think it's because they're afraid to duel her." Satyr explained.

"What do you think Zane? You've dueled her before and it ended in a draw."

I'm going to tell them my honest opinion.

"She's skilled, but I don't think that she'll be a good candidate. Jaden is her brother, if those two duel for the right to represent the school, the results could be chaotic." I stated.

Even though Jaden wants to murder me, I don't want Jaden and Jamie to break apart.

"It's a risk we have to be willing to take. Well then, that's settled, unless someone else has a better idea, then Jeremy and Jaden will duel for the right to represent."

Crowler's face was slowly turning red before he grinned and started to crawl on the table towards Sheppard, "Wait, I have it. Bastion Misawa and Janet Kaiba. They should represent us."

"From Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue?" Sheppard asked, astonished.

"Yes, he's far more qualified and he tested higher than any other first year. It's only fair Chancellor. Plus Janet's father owns the school, imagine how he would feel if his daughter wasn't participating." Crowler smirked.

"Well… how about we arrange a duel off? Each student will duel the other. Jamie will duel Janet, and Bastion will duel Jaden. Whoever wins their match will go onto the next round, where the final two people will duel for the right to represent the academy." Sheppard explained while looking at me.

I nodded at this; I really hope Janet beats Jamie.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Listen up everybody, as you know we're deciding who will represent our school against North Academy. We have come to the conclusion that Jamie Yuki will duel Janet Kaiba, and Jaden Yuki will duel Bastion Misawa. Whoever wins both matches' will duel against the other victor to decide who wins." Professor Banner explained.

"Yes!" I cheered while high-fiving Jaden.

"You said it sis." Jaden grinned.

"Well Jamie, just so you know, I have no intention of losing." Janet remarked.

"Likewise Janet, but we should have fun while dueling." I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to our duel Jaden; my deck has been created to beat yours." Bastion admitted.

"I can't wait to see it!" Jaden grinned.

We had to stop talking as we were still in class, but once class was over, Syrus started up the conversation again, "Way to go, Jay! You might be able to be in the School Duel!"

"No Slifer's ever done that before!" Chumley nodded, "You'd make Duel Academy history!"

"Aw..." Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Ya think so?"

"We know so Jaden; you're the best duelist among first years." I reminded him.

In my eyes, he's the best duelist in the entire school. The only thing is if I beat Janet then I'm going to duel him in front of the entire school! That's bad on a number of levels!

As we continued walking down the corridor, we could see a man with a brown ponytail, some stubble, really pale skin and he was wearing a Slifer Red jacket. That guy couldn't be a student, he looked old enough to be my Uncle Colin and he was 37.

"Hey, fellow duelists," he greeted other students by walking up to them, "What's shaking' around here?"

An Obelisk pushed him away, "Out of the way, you Slifer Slime!"

"Hey..." he called to more Obelisks', but they completely ignored him. A Ra Yellow tried to walk past him, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Beat it, Slifer Sludge!" the Ra hissed, pushing him away too.

The man shook his head, "What is going on here? Why won't anyone talk to me?"

Jaden ran up to the old dude, with me running after him, "Hey!"

"Oh...uh, hey..."

"You're old, how can you be a Slifer?" Jaden asked.

I slapped Jaden's head, "That's so rude Jaden! Please excuse my moronic twin brother; he was born without a brain. Anyway Jaden; you can't judge others by their age. He could've just kept to himself all these years like Chumley did."

"Hey!" Chumley whined.

"Is that so?" Jaden grinned as he slapped the old guy on his back, "It's cool, we totally understand! It just took you awhile to get accepted here! Don't be ashamed, old timer!"

"I'm Jamie, that's Jaden, Syrus and Chumley." I introduced ourselves to the new student.

"Now come on old timer," Jaden spoke up. "Why don't you let us show you around?" He then followed up the question by dragging him away.

"Not running," Chumley complained.

"Come on Chumley, you need to get more exercise." I remarked.

He swatted his hand, "For me, standing is an exercise."

"Uh guys, Jaden's already gone." Syrus pointed out.

We could see Jaden running towards the card shack so we followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

After showing him the entire school, we all settled down to enjoy a nice lunch in the Slifer Red dining hall. The food was still as tasty as ever and I was on my second bowl.

"Yum, deelish," Jaden commented. "You better hurry up or you won't be able to get seconds."

"Seconds?" The new student looked surprised.

"Or thirds," I grinned. "And if you're really hungry, you might even have fourths."

"Yeah. They were going to install a garbage disposal, but Jaden solved that problem," Syrus added

"I see. Well then…" After a few minutes, he started to dig in which was a good thing because I saw Jaden eying his bowl.

**Thirty minutes later**

Once we were all finished, we went straight to Jaden's room which was a bit like our headquarters because we always seemed to meet up there. Jaden had his deck spread out over his desk, while I was trying to decide which deck that I should use.

"Guys, what do you think? Do I go with my Gem-Knight's, who are easy to fuse and have special effects? Or should I go with my Fortune Lady's, who are a pain in the butt, but I love them anyway?" I asked while holding up both of my decks.

"I say Fortune Lady's." Syrus explained.

"I agree, they're such cool monsters." Chumley added.

I rolled my eyes once I figured out why they wanted to use them. Can you believe boys these days?

"Only because they wear revealing outfits and because they're girls." I laughed.

They both immediately blushed and started to ask Jaden about his deck.

"Still, I wonder what kind of cards Bastion's gonna use." Syrus commented.

"Dunno, but it sounds like he put a lot of time and brain juice into it." Chumley remarked.

"It doesn't matter; Jaden will beat him either way." I retorted.

Jaden is an amazing duelist and I'll always believe that he will win.

"You guys never worry." Syrus moaned.

"Don't worry…" I started to sing.

"Bee happy!" Jaden finished for me.

Old guy started to look freaked out when he saw one of Jaden's cards. Jaden noticed this and asked for his card back.

"Hey! You cool old timer?" Jaden asked.

"Stop it with that!" he snapped. "My name is Gerard!" His face blanched as he told us his real name.

"Cool! Gerard it is. Hey, Skyscraper," he noticed. "You like that card too?"

"No way. You'd have to like dueling first." Gerard rolled his eyes.

"So, if you don't like dueling, then what're you doing here?" I asked.

Why would he go to DA if he hates dueling?

Suddenly he turned his head. "Ah well, what I meant is… I don't like it cause I'm not really good at it."

"Same here," Chumley said. "Not that I don't like dueling, it's just that I'm not all that good at it. But that's changing. See, once I started hanging out with these guys, I saw how they duel and it totally changed my life."

"Hey Gerard, maybe if you watch Jaden and Jamie's duels, you'll start to like dueling more, like Chumley. The perfect match is coming, their duel against each other." Syrus commented.

"Sure, we'll see. So… you guys. Just wondering, do you know anything about a rumour floating around? Where kids go missing?" Gerard asked.

"You mean the Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden asked.

"Abandoned dorm?" Gerard started to look very interested, but I couldn't blame him.

"It's this run down place at the end of the island where kids have apparently gone missing. A few months ago, I got kidnapped by a strange duelist who said he had shadow powers. It was a load of baloney." I laughed.

Jaden started to laugh with me, "Cause he was really an out of work carny."

"Who wants to play Monopoly?" Syrus asked.

"Dibs on the dog!" I immediately shouted.

"Then I'll be the race car!" Jaden added.

"I think I'll just go take a walk outside." Gerard got up and left.

That guy seems very fishy, but whatcha going to do? After five hours, the game was over. The problem with Monopoly is that it takes sooooo long before it's over. I ended up winning because if you control all of the stations and dark blues, then victory is assured.

I said goodnight to the guys before walking back to my dorm room, Miranda was waiting for me though.

"Ready to beat Janet tomorrow?" she grinned.

"I don't think I even want to win, if Jaden and I end up winning both of our duels, then we'll duel each other. I don't think I want to duel my brother in front of the entire school." I admitted.

Miranda looked concerned, "Just focus on having fun, I thought that was your philosophy."

"It's different if it's your family, I'm tired, so goodnight." I went into my dorm room.

I can't wait until the end of tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day of the Duel<br>**  
>"What are you doing!" I shouted at Gerard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind Twenty Minutes Ago<br>**  
>"Go on and win Jaden!" I cheered.<p>

The entire school was in the duel arena, watching Bastion and Jaden.

"Thanks Jamie!" Jaden shouted.

Crowler was in the middle of the stage, "Settle down everybody! Duelists, it's time to find out who will represent out most illustrious academy in the annual school duel. And now, for the first of four duels. Introducing first, from the Ra dorm, Bastion Misawa. And from Slifer, some kid."

"Boo! His name is Jaden Yuki!" I yelled.

"Quiet Jamille! Let the duel begin!" Crowler left the stage.

"Here we go. Good luck Bastion." Jaden grinned.

"I appreciate the sentiment. But with the deck I've prepared, I don't need luck." Bastion nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Jaden activated his Duel Disk.

"You can do it Jaden. This is what you trained for, or didn't," Syrus said.

"It'll be instincts vs. intelligence here," Zane commented, he was sitting next to Akiko.

"I guess. Who cares?" Alexis mumbled.

"Alexis?" Ellie asked.

Alexis seemed really distracted.

"I mean, yeah. It'll be good." She answered.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

"Let's duel!"  
><strong><br>Bastion: 4000  
>Jaden: 4000<strong>

"I'll start this duel with Carboneddon (900 attack/600 defense), in defense mode. That's all for now." Bastion ended.

A gray, metallic and dragon like creature crouched down in front of Bastion.

"A brand new deck and Carboneddon is all you can bust out?" Jaden said. "Hey, whatever works for you. Now, I play Burstinatrix (1200 attack/800 defense) in attack mode."

The red clad female hero stood tall on Jaden's field.

"Off to a good start there." Bastion commented

"Yeah, sure am. And I've got news for you, it only gets better. Burstinatrix, attack."

She dove at Bastion's monster and connected with a flame covered fist. "Next I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

"You don't waste any time," Bastion remarked. "I like that; I summon Oxygeddon (1800 attack/800 defense) in attack mode."

The winged green dinosaur let out a cry as it appeared.

"Think again, I've got a trap, Hero Barrier. With this card, so long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate one of your attacks." A barrier of bright blue light appeared in front of Jaden's monster, blocking the stream of air from Oxygeddon's mouth. "Sorry Bastion, but Burstinatrix isn't busted just yet."

Go Jaden! He's got this duel in the bag.

"Well played Jaden. Of course, I'd expect no less. I'll go ahead and end with a face-down." Bastion grinned.

I don't trust that face-down, but Jaden has no choice but to attack.

"Alright then. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600 attack/1400 defense), in attack mode."

The gold and blue electric hero rose up, crackling with electricity.

"And I equip him with the spell, Spark Blaster." A ball of electricity appeared in Sparkman's hand, which then turned into a sliver gun. "Now I can change the battle mode of any monster on the field. So Oxygeddon's gonna have to switch to defense mode."

The dinosaur dropped to the ground with its wings folded when it was hit by the shot fired. "And now Burstinatrix can take him out. Go, Magma Comet."

The female hero gathered a large fireball and hurled it at Oxygeddon.

But the fire didn't destroy it instantly, but rather enveloped it. "Whoops, looks like someone has forgotten their chemistry," Bastion said. "See, fire and oxygen, they don't mix, Jaden. So when Oxygeddon is destroyed in battle by a fire monster, it doesn't just take a toll on my life-points, but on yours as well." The monster then exploded in a blast of fire which swept across both ends of the field.

**Bastion: 3200**

**Jaden: 3200**

"Sweet move," Jaden commented. "Your monster's effect cost us both there. But I'd do it all over again. Know why? Cause now your field's empty, which means my Sparkman, can attack you directly." Sparkman shot a stream of electricity from his empty hand at Bastion.

**Bastion: 1600**

**Jaden: 3200**

Yay! Jaden's winning!

"Totally Lishus!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Way to play Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

"That's my twin!" I added.

"Sorry about that Bastion," Jaden said. "Guess its back to the drawing board if your want to beat my deck."

"No Jaden, I think not. You see, I've already beaten it. Now it's simply a matter of showing all of my work. So, let's get back into the fray, shall we? It's my turn. And I'm going to summon Hydrogeddon (1600 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode."

A geyser of brown water erupted on Bastion's field, from which emerged the watery dinosaur.

"Now, Hydrogeddon, attack Burstinatrix."

It shot a blast of muddy water from its mouth which struck and destroyed Jaden's red hero.

**Bastion: 1600**

**Jaden: 2800**

"Next I'll activate Hydrogeddon's ability. You see, whenever he destroys a monster in battle, it allows me to summon another one. And I happen to have one right here in my deck."

A copy of the same monster appeared beside the first. "Now I'll play and equip spell, Living Fossil. I can now summon one monster from my graveyard, so long as I equip it with this. And the monster I'll bring back is, Oxygeddon. Rise again old friend."

The green monster reappeared between Bastion's other two. "Of course, fossil lowers his attack points (800 attack/800 defense) and negates his special ability. But it's worth it."

"Yeah, now he's got three monsters," Syrus pointed out.

"And a strange smirk on his face," Chumley noted.

"Something's coming up," I muttered.

Bastion smiling is never a good thing.

"Now it gets good. I activate the spell card, Bonding H2O. You see Jaden, when I bond two Hydrogeddon's and one Oxygeddon, they do the exact same thing as that two hydrogen's and one oxygen do, they become water. Or in this case, the all powerful Water Dragon (2800 attack/2600 defense)!"

The three monsters swirled around each other until they formed the long serpentine Water Dragon.

"That's not good," Jaden said.

"Incredible," Syrus commented.

"Where's the bathroom?" Chumley groaned.

"This isn't time for a bathroom break, Chum," Miranda exclaimed.

Jaden can pull through, I believe in him.

"It's your move Jaden," Bastion said.

"How's Jaden gonna take down that thing? His Sparkman doesn't have nearly enough attack points." Sam stated.

"Duh, he's going to start fusing his monsters." I rolled my eyes.

"Well Bastion, it's like they always say, when the going gets tough, the tough get going. So here I go. Sweet! Alright, you got one of your best monsters out, so allow me to summon on up one of mine. Now, I may not now as much chemistry as you do, but I can still mix it up. I play Polymerization, and fuse together Avian and Bubbleman with Sparkman. All to create, the one and only Elemental Hero Tempest."

"I don't think so, Jaden. Go, trap card, Cursed Seal Of The Forbidden Spell. By discarding one spell card, I can negate your spell card and for the remainder of the duel, you can't use that spell card!" Bastion grinned.

"What!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Noooooooo!" I shouted.

Jaden needs Polymerisation to summon strong monsters!

"That's right. With my trap, you can't use any of your fusion monsters. No Flame Wingman, no Thunder Giant, none of them." Bastion elaborated.

"No fusions? But that's how Jaden wins all his duels," Syrus spoke up.

I immediately stood up, "I can't watch this. I'm sorry Jaden."

I ran out of the arena and punched one of the walls. Jaden, I hope you can win this. I need to get my head together, I know that Jaden can win this but I feel too depressed to watch this duel. I'll just go for a quick walk to the library and watch the remainder of the duel. I jogged to the library but my eyes saw something really peculiar, Gerard was on the computer with a lot of student files up.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked Gerard.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

We were both currently in the library and he had some student files pulled up on a computer screen.

He immediately jumped when he saw me, "It's not what you think!"

"Oh really, cause I think that you're an undercover spy. I'm telling Chancellor Sheppard!" With that, I turned on my heels and started to run with Gerard on my back.

Everybody is probably in the academy's main duel arena, so that's where I'm heading. Suddenly something hit my back and pinned me to the floor.

"I can't let you blow my cover!" Gerard hissed into my ear.

I elbowed him in the gut and he rolled off me in pain. I was up and running again, I'll have to take the shortcut through the card shack.

"Stop running!" Gerard shouted at me.

"No way!" I screeched but when I reached the card shack, I saw something terrifying.

Zane was kissing Akiko and before I realised what I was doing, I started to scream which caused them to break apart.

"Jamie, its not what it looks like!" Zane exclaimed.

"Really? Cause it looks like you're locking lips with Akiko, and you know what?" I took Mirror Wall out from my deck and threw it at him, "I'm never speaking to you ever again!"

I walked away with my heart breaking into tiny pieces; Zane didn't bother following me which was a good thing because I would have broken his nose and various other things, so that he would feel how I felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Jupiter, but I decided that by splitting this chapter in half would have a bigger impact. Why was Zane kissing Akiko? Will Jamie or Janet win next chapter? All will be answered very soon. My poll will decide what happens to Zane next chapter because I like to give my readers free speech. <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: The owner of Duel Academy comes to see his daughter duel Jamie, will he be disappointed? **


	31. Chapter 30: The Duel Off Part 2

**I would have updated on Thursday but one of my stories was reported and I was banned from posting any new chapters. Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you near the bottom.**

* * *

><p>I hate Zane Truesdale! He's a douche, no he's worse than a douche, he's a douchebag! I should have expected this to happen, Akiko's older than me, a better duelist than me, she's more mature than me and worst of all, she's got bigger boobs than me. I know that sounds rather insignificant, but men are powerless to big boobs (unless they're gay) I mean just look at Mai Valentine!<p>

I could do with the comfort of my big brother (who would probably assault Zane with a hockey stick, which I'm not currently against) but I can't disrupt his duel at this moment. I need to get my head straight; I need to prepare my mind for my duel against Janet.

* * *

><p><strong><br>Jaden's POV**

**Bastion: 1500  
>Jaden: 2800<br>**  
>I only have Bladedge of the field and Bastion has his all powerful Water Dragon, but I'm a man with a plan.<p>

"Say hello to the field spell, Skyscraper!"

Skyscrapers started to rise up and surround the entire field.

"Now when an Elemental Hero battles, and it has less attack points that your monster, it gains a thousand and you know what that means. Bladedge becomes 3600! So go, Bladedge. Attack Water Dragon with, Slice n Dice attack."

Jet like wings extended from Bladedge's back and he flew at the defending monster, slicing across its serpentine neck with the blade on its arm.

"Now his ability activates. If he attacks a monster in defense mode with fewer points than him, the difference is dealt to you as damage." I grinned, this duel is turning around.

**Bastion: 500  
>Jaden: 2800<strong>

"Well, my dragon has a special ability too. For you see, when Water Dragon's destroyed in battle, I can summon one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddon's from my graveyard."

The three monsters reappeared on Bastion's field, all crouching down.

"Yeah, well Clayman's (800 attack/2000 defense) still ready to go. Even more with Skyscraper still out on the field, so he is now 1800. Now, attack Oxygeddon with, Clay Clobberer."

The stone warrior dashed forward and smacked the greenish monster with a powerful uppercut. I ended my turn with that; come on Bastion, show me what you're made of.

"My turn," Bastion announced as he drew. "And I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and discard two. Then I activate the spell Litmus Doom Ritual."

A dark portal opened up on the ground behind Bastion's monsters, from which rose a gray metal structure with electricity coursing between the two pieces.

"Now, I must sacrifice a total of eight stars worth of monsters from my hand and field. Then I can summon Litmus Doom Swordsman."

A light emerged from the structure and when it subsided, in place of the two Hydrogeddon's, there now stood a man dressed in white with a red cape, unusual yellow hat and holding two curved swords. (0 attack/0 defense)

"But he has zero attack points," Syrus pointed out.

For eight starts of monsters, he must have one sweet effect, I thought.

"Doom Swordsman isn't affected by traps, nor can he be destroyed in battle," Bastion explained. "Essentially, he's invincible. Also, when there's a trap card out on the field, like Non-Fusion Area, his attack and defense points become 3000."

The elegant swordsman raised one of his swords and red energy poured from it into him.

"Next, I play the spell card, Stamping Destruction. When I have a dragon type monster on the field, I can destroy one spell or trap card. So Skyscraper is now demolished."

Hyozanru (2100 attack/2800 defense) rose in the air and flapped its wings, blowing away Jaden's field spell. "In addition, you lose 500 life-points."

**Bastion: 500  
>Jaden: 2300<br>**  
>"Now, Litmus Doom Swordsman, Give Bladedge a taste of your steel." The monster dashed at Bladedge, swiping his swords at him in rapid succession.<br>**  
>Bastion: 500<br>Jaden: 1900**

"Well done. Now Hyozanru, make me just as proud and attack Clayman. Diamond Devastator."

Bastion's dragon fired a blast of white energy which beat down the Clayman.

**Bastion: 500  
>Jaden: 600<strong>

"Then I'll end my turn."

"Well, Bastion, I don't think I've ever had a more fun duel." I laughed.

"I've enjoyed it as well, Jaden. And will continue to, especially when I beat you." Bastion smirked.

"Actually," I said as he drew his card. "I'm ending this right now. I'm gonna summon a new Elemental Hero. And here he is, Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode."

A dark skinned man with bulging muscles covering his body appeared on my field. He wore tribal clothes, had a series of tattoos displayed and a large sword strapped across his back.

If only Bastion knew my plan, plus I've never played Wildheart in front of the school this year.

"New one, hey? Well he won't make much of an impression," Bastion commented.

"Oh, he will. Cause I'm equipping him with Cyclone Boomerang, raising Wildheart's attack points by 500, making him 2000."

A large wooden boomerang appeared in the tribal warrior's hand.

"But so what?" Syrus spoke up. "He still can't beat either of Bastion's monsters."

"Yeah, what gives?" Chumley asked.

"You'll see what gives, when this boomerang makes its return trip."

The hero hurled his weapon at the dragon that fired off a blast of energy, forcing it to go back and strike me.  
><strong><br>Bastion: 500  
>Jaden: 500<strong>

"Perfect, now boomerang's effect activates. When this card and the monster equipped with it are sent to the graveyard, all spell and trap cards on the field are automatically destroyed. And for each one, you lose 500 life-points." I explained.

Bastion gasped in surprise as his trap shattered and the shards struck his disk.  
><strong><br>Bastion: 0  
>Jaden: 500<strong>

I won! Where's Jamie? I scanned the audience but I couldn't see Jamie. All of the audience started to cheer for me, but Crowler looked pissed.

"And the winner is, Jaden Yuki," Sheppard announced. "Well done. There will be a 10 minute break before the second duel between Janet Kaiba and Jamie Yuki."

"Way to play, Jay," Syrus smiled, him and the rest of the group, came down to the stage to congratulate me, along with Gerard.

"Awesome dueling," Miranda added.

"Great job," Chumley pitched in.

"You inspired me to duel again Jaden." Gerard smiled.

"Indeed, you beat me fair and square, Jaden. Or rather, you beat this deck. But rest assured there will be more to come. Speaking of which, where's your sister?" Bastion asked.

"I don't know, Miranda?" I asked her.

She started to chew her bottom lip, "She just left and said she couldn't stand to see you like this."

"She better get her soon, or she won't be able to duel Janet." I commented.

I really want Jamie to win, so that I can duel her. Where are you sis?

"Unless Jamie Yuki is on the arena within the next minute, she'll be disqualified." Crowler announced with a happy look on his face.

"We wouldn't want that to happen now, will we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

I stopped feeling sorry for myself, after I heard the announcement that Jaden won. Everybody was pretty amazed to see me.

"Jamie, where were you?" Jaden asked.

He looked really worried, I felt guilty that I had missed his duel.

"Sorry Jaden, I needed some time to myself." I answered.

Yeah, and the strength not to kill Zane.

"Nice to see you show up Jamie, I thought that you would back down." Janet smirked.

So did I, but here I am.

"I never back down." I grinned.

"We shall now begin the second of three duels," Crowler announced. "On one end we have Janet Kaiba. And on the other end, we have…that girl."

That's just cold.

"It's Jamie Yuki!" Jaden cheered, along with the rest of my friends.

"Duelists, begin!" Crowler said, before jumping off the stage.

"You better fire up ya deck!" I activated my Duel Disk.

"Whatever." Janet activated her own.

"Let's Duel!"

**Janet: 4000  
>Jamie: 4000<strong>

"I activate Valhalla, Hall Of The Fallen. If I control no monsters, I can special summon one Fairy-Type monster from my hand. I summon Athena (2600 attack/800 defense) in attack mode. Next I normal summon Fairy Archer (1400 attack/600 defense) in attack mode. When a Fairy-Type monster is summoned, thanks to Athena, you lose 600 life-points. Plus I activate Fairy Archer's effect, so for every light monster I control, you lose 400 life-points. I have two, so you lose 800 life-points." Janet explained.

Athena had long, flowing silver hair, pink skin, white regal clothes, a bright silver helmet and in one hand she was holding a white and gold circle shield and a spear in the other. Fairy Archer wore a purple bodysuit, short brown hair, four yellow wings and she was holding a bow and arrow.

Athena pointed her sword at me and a stream of light hit me. Fairy Archer shot two arrows at me.  
><strong><br>Janet: 4000  
>Jamie: 2600<strong>

"I'll set one card face-down and it's your move." Janet finished.

Athena and Fairy Archer can dish out some major damage; I hope I made the right choice to use this deck. Before I could make my move, there was some major prattling among the crowd. I looked up from my hand and I nearly dropped it.

Seto Kaiba, Serenity Kaiba and a young girl was walking through the bleachers, trying to find a place to sit. Mrs Kaiba was smiling brightly at Janet while the younger girl started to cheer on Janet; she had to be in her early teens. Janet's eyes started to shine brightly once she saw her family.

"Mother, Father and Sarah, you came." Janet exclaimed.

"Show this third rate duelist how a Kaiba duels." Kaiba stated.

I was pretty pissed off with what he just said, sure he built this school but he just insulted my dueling skills.

"Janet, did your dad just insult me?" I asked.

"He just made a general observation, now make your move." She demanded.

"Fine then, but just so you know, I'm not going to lose this duel. I activate the field spell; Future Vision's and summon Fortune Lady Lighty (200 attack/200 defense) in attack mode. My field spell sends her one turn into the future and her effect lets me summon any Fortune Lady from my deck. I summon Fortune Lady Firey (400 attack/400 defense) in attack mode. When she is special summoned by the effect of a Fortune Lady in attack mode, I can destroy one monster on the field and you'll take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack. I choose your Athena!" I commanded.

The field had turned into a galaxy with little windows of time, flying around the field. Fortune Lady Light had shoulder length blonde hair, pale yellow skin, bat wings sticking out of her head, a black bodysuit that had a yellow dress thrown over it, so it revealed large parts of her body and to finish, she held a brown staff/scythe with a yellow sun emblem. On her forehead was a glowing yellow outline of an eye.

"Jamie, let's show that evil dude how you're not a third rate duelist." Fortune Lady Lighty exclaimed before disappearing.

A pillar of fire erupted from the floor and Fortune Lady Firey appeared. She had pink skin, under both her red eyes were a single red line, she had a skimpy black body suit like Lighty, she had a red dress thrown on top, her hair was pure red with a single plait with a purple bow securing it, on her forehead was the same red eye like Lighty, she had the same bat wings as Light on her head and she was holding a wooden staff like Lighty with a red flame emblem at the top and a silver blade at the bottom.

"Let's win this duel Jamie!" Firey exclaimed as she aimed her staff at Athena which cause a stream of fire to burn her into ashes.

**Janet: 1400  
>Jamie: 2600<strong>

"I activate Call Of The Haunted to bring back Athena (2600 attack/800 defense) in attack mode. Now are you going to end your turn?" Janet asked.

Ouch, Firey will be in trouble next turn.

"I'll place these two cards face-down and that's my turn over." I finished.

Janet drew her card, "I'll set this monster face-down which means your field spell has no effect on it. Now I activate Fairy Archer's effect, so you lose 800 life-points."

Fairy Archer drew her bow back and two arrows hit me again.

**Janet: 1400  
>Jamie: 1800<strong>

"Now Athena attack Fortune Lady Firey and end this duel!" Janet commanded.

Athena lifted her spear and sent some beams of light which was flying at Firey.

Firey started to panic of course, which I rolled my eyes at; I'm not gonna let her get destroyed…at least not this turn.

"I don't think so, activate Slip Of Fortune. Fortune Lady Firey gets sent one turn into the future while negating your attack!" I grinned.

Firey jumped in the air and disappeared. Janet looked annoyed, "Fairy Archer will directly attack you."

"I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device which will return your Fairy Archer back to your hand." I explained.

Fairy Archer was sucked into a big machine and was ejected in a beam of light, back to Janet's hand.

"I'll place one card face-down and I'll end my turn." Janet snarled.

I'm probably annoying her, but I don't care. However just as I was about to draw my card, someone I dreaded to see appeared.

"Why the hell are you here?" I snarled at Zane.

"To cheer you on." Zane simply answered.

This guy is a moron, why would I want him of all people here?

"Go away. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I sneered.

If this guy thinks I'm just gonna melt in his arms, he's got another thing coming.

Zane's face started to look confused before he straightened it out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So go away, or I'll get Jaden to beat you with a hockey stick." I threatened.

Jaden immediately jumped out of his seat, "What did Zane do?"

The entire arena looked over to him. I'd like to see him worm his way out of this.

"Couldn't we talk about this in private?" Zane asked.

Is he kidding me? The whole school deserves to know he's a creep.

"Mr 'I'm the best duelist in the academy' was kissing Akiko Rhodes!" I exclaimed.

The whole school gasped (except from Kaiba and the little girl that I assumed was Sarah). Jaden was extremely angry; he looked ready to kill somebody, i.e. Zane. Jaden pulled out a hockey stick from under his seat (only God knows where he got that from).

"You're going down! Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it!" Jaden shouted as he charged over to Zane.

I nearly face palmed, why does Jaden do these things to me in public? They were both running around the arena like cartoon characters. Zane was in the lead with Jaden on his back, if I didn't stop him then Jaden would probably break his legs.

"Chancellor, don't you think we should do something?" Crowler asked.

He looked worried, like he was afraid that Zane would be injured. But it would also give him a good excuse to expel Jaden! I need to stop them before Jaden does something he'll regret!

"Janet, I need to stop Jaden!" I announced, I was anxious to save Jaden.

Mr Kaiba immediately got up, "If you leave the stage, then my daughter will automatically be the winner!"

Mrs Kaiba stood up, "Seto, don't be so harsh. Can't you see that the poor girl is in love?"

But Mr Kaiba's face was impassive, "Make your choice, what's more important, the duel or your associates?"

I looked over to Jaden and Zane; I knew what choice I had to make. I gave Mr Kaiba the coldest look that I could muster.

"I stand down. Dueling may be my life, but my family is and always will be, more important than dueling. No matter how much it means to me." I reflected.

I placed my entire hand of cards back into my deck. I jumped off the stage and tackled Jaden, "Jaden, Crowler hates you and you beating up Zane will only give him a reason to get you expelled!"

Jaden wouldn't stop squirming, "But he hurt you and it's my duty as your big brother to protect you!"

I thought about what he said and gave him a little smile, "Jaden, I'm 15 years old. Just like you, I can't get you to fight all my battles. At least not without my permission, save revenge for another day."

Jaden stopped as he listened to me, "You're right, but to me you'll always be my little sister who I'll need to protect. I'm sorry that I cost you the school duel."

I got off him and patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright Jaden, and I'll be able to shine some other time."

I'm just happy enough that I was able to save him from a major mistake.

"Sorry we're late Janet, your genius Uncle here, made us take the wrong exit." A feminine voice announced.

My heart suddenly made its way into my throat; I'd know that voice anywhere even though I've only met her in person once. The whole arena started to cheer and when I turned, I could see my idol. It was Mai Valentine! She was being accompanied with Joey Wheeler, two kids and a younger looking woman. I nearly kicked myself when I realised that it was Hazel Valentine! So many dueling legends in one room!

"Auntie Mai, Auntie Hazel and Uncle Joey!" Janet smiled.

She looked really happy to see her family.

"Why aren't you dueling kiddo?" Joey asked.

Janet looked over to me, "I won by default since Father disqualified my opponent for leaving the arena."

Everybody's eyes travelled directly to me and Hazel grinned at me.

"Jamie Yuki! You still look the same, I obviously don't." Hazel laughed as she ran over to me and hugged me.

Hazel had long blonde hair that reached her waist, fair skin and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless floral print shirt, blue jeans and black high heeled boots. She smelt really wonderful; like flowers.

"Not to be rude, but I've never met you before." I admitted after she broke away.

Hazel's eyes changed and she looked more understanding, "I mean I remember seeing you at one of my duels and you asked for my autograph."

I felt really happy at that comment, "Really? It's just that you're on the list of duelists who have inspired me. Sadly your sister beats you, but you're still a really good duelist."

"So why aren't you dueling my niece?" She asked.

"Well basically my twin brother Jaden was chasing around this guy I liked and I had to stop them from fighting. Unfortunately, I had to surrender the duel." I explained.

"Really? Let me guess, Mr 'I own the world's largest gaming company' forced you to surrender?" Hazel asked.

She looked over to Mr Kaiba as she made that comment.

"Yeah, he did actually." I answered.

"That is just low! You're afraid that somebody might just be a teensy bit better than your daughter, so you do all you can to find an excuse to let her win. I can't believe that you, Seto Kaiba is afraid! I remember back in the good old days when you always dueled with honour! What happened? Has old age softened you? Are you a coward?" Hazel sneered.

If she was trying to annoy him, it was clearly working. Mr Kaiba immediately stood up, "How dare you even say that? I am not a coward! Everything in my life, I accomplished on my own!"

His face turned red and if he wasn't careful, he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Oh yeah? So prove it by dueling me! If I win then Jamie can get a rematch with Janet. If you win, then I'll step down from my career as a Pro Duelist and I'll accept that Janet had won. Does that sound good?" Hazel taunted him.

"Fine, I accept!" Mr Kaiba boomed.

Everybody gasped; I even covered my mouth with my hands. Hazel Valentine, the Princess of Games (She can't be the Queen of Games because the Queen has to be married to a King) is risking her career for me. A person she doesn't even know, she must be feeling pretty confident about this duel.

"Hazel, no. Why are you risking your career for a horrible student like me?" I asked.

Let's face it, my grades are atrocious. She looked at me and patted my cheek with a grin.

"Let's just say I owe you. Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to duel Mr Fancy Pants for years." She grinned.

Mr Kaiba took his phone out of his pocket and made a call, "Roland, get my Duel Disk and my deck out of storage."

All I can say is this is going to be one interesting duel. Hazel will really need to 'Fire up her deck' and 'Get her game on.'

* * *

><p><strong>Haze already knows Jamie because of my one shot, Bonds Beyond Time and Space. Like how Yugi already knew Jaden when he gave him Winged Kuriboh, this is kinda a Paradox if you think about it. Mai is paired with Joey and they have two sons called Hermos and Gearfried, Kaiba is paired with Serenity and they have two daughters called Janet and Sarah. All four children belong to K5Rakitan.<strong>

**Since all my stories universe is linked, Hazel is technically Janet's auntie. I'm only basically extending this duel for fun, filler chapter and humor. Warning, next chapter may reveal spoilers to The Edge of Doma. If anybody hates what I'm doing, tell me and I'll try my best to fix the problem.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hazel Valentine will duel Seto Kaiba, who will win? Will Jamie allow Zane to explain himself?**


	32. Hazel Valentine VS Seto Kaiba

**Okay, I know that sorry isn't going to make this situation better. Don't forget to like my Facebook page and the link is on my profile.**

**Jamie: YOU DIDN'T UPDATE FOR OVER THREE MONTHS!**

**Sorry! I had some family issues and if anybody wants to know what I mean, then PM me because I would really love to talk and get this thing off my chest. **

**I would love to dedicate this chapter to the following people: **

**Nyx'sBlackRose because I inspired her to write a twin story called Yugi's Twin Sister and I demand you read it and show it the same love you show this story. Its following the manga/anime for season one. I think its KaibaXOC. Nyx also helped me during a very dark time and told me that it didn't matter how it took me to update, you guys would still be waiting for me :')**

**China Smith because I inspired her to write a twin story called Yuma's Twin Sister. It's based in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal and could you guys go read and review it, it follows season one. It's SharkXOC**

**Kicking Cherries because I inspired her to write a twin story called Yusei's Twin Sister. It's in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and she only just started it today! It's JackXOC and its following season one.**

**Obeymyeffingrod because she's given me so many ideas for this story and wrote a story that's related to this story that I still need to publish XD**

**K5Kakitan because she is the one who rules my world and I love her dearly.**

**Jupiter's Magic aka Jupie who has helped me in so many ways and she's like my online older sister. Because of her we opened a Facebook group for fanfiction authors all over the world to chill out, discuss fandoms and connect. She is the definition of the word, awesome!**

**To everybody who took part in the blackout and made me realise how many people read this story and what it means to them.**

**If any of you guys want me to read any of your Yu-Gi-Oh! series stories then tell me so I can read it and recommend it to other people. Especially if I inspired you to write a twin story like the three people above ;) Who knows, maybe I might write a story involving them (with the authoresses permission of course).**

**Enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

This day was meant to be all about Janet, about how she would win all her duels and represent Duel Academy. I wouldn't have minded Janet beating Jamie as long as it was fair and square. But Mr 'Bigwig' over there hates it when somebody in his family loses because it brings back all the bad memories of Yugi beating his sorry ass.

Jamie is an excellent duelist and she deserves to be known as such, her losing by default is just an insult to her skills and duelists everywhere. Looks like I've made this day all about me and my title, I hope Janet forgives me for this.

By the time Kaiba got his Duel Disk and deck out of storage, I had already painted my fingernails purple.

"Finally, let's do this thing!" I activated my Duel Disk.

Kaiba smirked, "You seem to be in a rush to lose."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Actually, I'm in a rush to win so that my girl Jamie over here can duel Janet. Capisce?"

"Let's just get this over with." Kaiba sighed.

"Let's duel!"

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Hazel: 4000**

"Since I'm such a nice person, you can go first." I grinned.

"Thanks (!) You're too kind (!). "He answered in a sarcastic tone.

Most of the arena started to cheer him on as he drew his sixth card.

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode and I'll set two cards face-down to end my turn." Kaiba finished.

His Vorse Raider was an ugly beast with brown skin, muscles, an axe and a green, black and purple waistcoat outfit.

"All right everybody, I'm about to draw so wish me luck ok?" I addressed the audience.

All of the boys immediately started to cheer me on, along with some of Jamie's friends.

"You're all really too kind, here I go!" I exclaimed.

Ok so knowing Kaiba, his two face-downs are probably Shrink or Crush Card. If I somehow summon a strong monster to destroy his Vorse Raider, he'll probably activate Shrink to cut his monster's attack in half so that he can activate Crush Card. Luckily for me, most of the monsters in my deck have less than 1500 attack. But I'm still going to inflict damage to Kaiba this turn with my favourite monster.

"Alright Kaiba, I summon good old Cyber Tutu (1000 attack/800 defense) in attack mode!" I smiled.

Cyber Tutu was a little, fair-skinned girl, who wore a red and light green body suit. She had shoulder-length, pink hair with little headphones. She wore a blue visor over her eyes, a blue tutu around her waist, and pink ballet shoes.

"Go Cyber Tutu!" A blonde girl wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform cheered.

She was sitting with the same crowd as Jamie which indicates that they might be friends. I take it she likes Cyber Tutu, but who could blame her.

"Yay, I'm out! Now the show can really start!" Cyber Tutu giggled.

She looked at my opponent and she looked at me with a curious expression, "But I didn't expect you to be dueling _him_."

"It's a long story but its imperative that we win this duel, ok?" I asked her.

Kaiba started to laugh as he saw me talking to my monster which I didn't really understand because he could see Duel Monster Spirits as well.

"I take it that you still believe that you can talk to your monsters. Its embarrassing that even after all these years, nothing has changed!"

I started to growl at him, "All right evil incarnate, its time for me to show you what my monster can do. We both know what Cyber Tutu is capable of, if her attack is lower than all of your monsters, then she can attack you directly. Attack Kaiba directly with Pounding Pirouette!" I pointed at Kaiba.

Cyber Tutu glided over to Kaiba, twirled and kicked him in the jaw. Kaiba rubbed his jaw and started to grind his teeth together.

**Kaiba: 3000**

**Hazel: 4000**

"Now I'll set two cards face-down and its back to you Kaiba-boy." I used Pegasus' pet name for him to annoy him.

It worked like a charm, "Never call me that again! My Vorse Raider will attack your pathetic ballerina!"

He is so damn predictable, "I activate Doble Passé," I stated, one of my face-down's rising to show the card's true colours.

Vorse Raider avoided Cyber Tutu and slashed me instead.

**Kaiba: 3000**

**Hazel: 2100**

"I may have lost nearly half of my life-points, but your about to lose a lot more, because Cyber Tutu will now attack you directly! Cyber Tutu, attack him with Pounding Pirouette!" I ordered.

Cyber Tutu glided towards Kaiba, pirouetted and kicked Kaiba in the jaw.

**Kaiba: 2000**

**Hazel: 2100**

"I'll end my turn with one more face-down." Kaiba snarled.

Whoa! I can see I'm really annoying him, this is great!

"What's the matter _Seto_?" I sneered, "Has old age softened you? Well don't worry because I'm about to toughen you up, I summon Cyber Gymnast (800 attack/1800 defense) and sure if Duel Monsters was all about brute strength, she wouldn't have a chance. That's why her effect will be your undoing, because by discarding one card from my hand, Cyber Gymnast can destroy one monster in attack mode on my opponent's field!" I laughed.

Cyber Gymnast wore a purple leotard with a white skirt at the waist. The leotard that exposed her muscular arms and dark skin. She had a long blonde ponytail and she wore a white mask with the face painted on. If you looked closely, you could see a pair of orange and white headphones covering her ears. Vorse Raider shattered into pieces which caused Kaiba to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at him.

"You just helped me out because I can activate my face-down, Wish of Final Effort. If one of the monsters I control is destroyed, I gain life-points equal to the destroyed monsters attack." He explained.

**Kaiba: 3900**

**Hazel: 2100**

"That won't stop you from losing 1800 life-points. Gymnast and Tutu, attack Kaiba directly and show him true power!" I commanded.

Both of my monsters attacked Kaiba and lowered his life-points.

**Kaiba: 2100**

**Hazel: 2100**

Great, our life-points are tied, "I end my turn."

My face-down card is Prima Light, so if he attacks Cyber Tutu, I'll be able to avoid losing life-points and summon a powerful monster at the same time.

"I'll activate an old favourite, Pot of Greed. I get to draw two new cards which is bad news for you. Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down." He remarked.

A cyclone destroyed my Prima Light and the look of horror on my face was enough to make Kaiba smirk with superiority.

"Now I summon X-Head Cannon (1800 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode."

A yellow and blue tank looking thing appeared. I forgot Kaiba even had this card.

"Now X-Head Cannon, attack Cyber Gymnast with Rapid Fire!" Kaiba ordered as his monster shot Cyber Gymnast in a cascade of gunshots.

Cyber Gymnast screeched as she was shot in multiple places and turned into multicolour shards.

**Kaiba: 2100**

**Hazel: 1100**

I started to snarl at Kaiba, "Are you done yet?"

"My, my, Ms. Valentine, I see you're getting impatient. I'll end my turn with two face-downs." He chuckled.

Even though I got married years ago, I still went by my maiden name because people remembered it better. I could have forced my husband to take my surname, but I don't want to pressure him about that.

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold six cards in our hands! Now here is a card that we all know and love, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800 attack/1300 defense) in attack mode." I announced.

Cyber Harpie Lady screeched as she appeared on the field while holding her whip.

"I equip my Harpie with A Feather Of A Harpie which raises my Harpie Lady's attack by 400 points making her 2200." I grinned as her feathers turned pure white.

"Another effect of my equip spell, I can destroy one of your spell or traps cards up to once per turn so I'll destroy your face-downs." I explained as Harpie Lady flapped her wings and a feather pierced the left face-down card.

Kaiba just gave me the coldest stare he could muster, yeah whatever dude, your intimidation won't work on me.

"Now Cyber Harpie, show Kaiba-boy that his monster pales in comparison to you!"

Cyber Harpie flew over to X-Head Cannon and raised her whip, "I activate Negate Attack to end your battle phase and negate your attack."

Kaiba is protecting his monster for a reason and not just because he wants to keep his life-points. He might want to summon one of his 'Union' monsters, I better prepare myself.

"I activate Ante which causes us both to reveal one card in our hand and the monster with the lowest level gets sent to the graveyard and its owner takes 1000 points of damage. I reveal my level 6 Cyber Prima." I said.

Kaiba just took one of his cards and revealed his level 4 Y-Dragon Head. Weird, why would Kaiba choose such a low level monster?

"Your card gets sent to the graveyard and you lose 1000 life-points." I winked at him.

**Kaiba: 1100**

**Hazel: 1100**

"Now I activate my Hinotama spell card which means you take 500 points of direct damage!" I held the card up as four fireballs started to hit Kaiba.

**Kaiba: 600**

**Hazel: 1100**

"I'll end my turn with two face-downs." I finished.

The worst thing I could do in this situation is insult Kaiba, he may be old but his deck is still in its prime (minus his three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards) and that may be my downfall. I only have one card in my hand which is Cyber Prima.

"Its time for you to pay for messing with a Kaiba, I draw! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Y-Dragon Head (1500 attack/1600 defense) and now I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500 attack/1300 defense). Now all my monsters will merge together in order to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800 attack/2600 defense) in attack mode!" Kaiba exclaimed.

A red dragon machine looking monster appeared on the field alongside a yellow tank. All three monsters assembled together to form one of Kaiba's best cards. Oh crap, this is so not good! Luckily I have this card.

"I activate An Angel's Downfall; this forces us both to discard our hands until we each hold only one card. The side effect is that I have to give up 500 life-points but at least I don't have to discard my hand as I already have one card in my hand." I explained.

**Kaiba: 600**

**Hazel: 600**

_And Kaiba can only destroy one of my cards, _I thought.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect allows its user to destroy as many cards on the field as they want as long as they discard one card for each card they want to destroy.

Kaiba reluctantly discarded six cards, "I discard this card in order to destroy your Cyber Harpie Lady."

His monster shot beams at Cyber Harpie Lady and she screamed as she turned into digital shards.

"Oh look, I have one attack still left. XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack Hazel directly and end this duel!" Kaiba ordered as he pointed at me.

I laughed at Kaiba's statement, "This duel is over, but for the both of us! I activate Contagion Of Madness!"

Kaiba recognised the card, "That's Alister's card!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the newsflash genius; I did marry him after all. When you declare a direct attack, I can inflict half of your monsters attack points to you at the same time I took battle damage."

Kaiba's monster still shot me but a barrier reflected XYZ-Dragon Cannon's attack which hit him.

**Kaiba: 0**

**Hazel: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

The whole arena screamed in annoyance at the results, but I couldn't really blame them because a draw means that nobody has won the duel. Hazel and Kaiba started to get up in each other's faces.

"I won that duel so Janet is therefore the winner." Kaiba sneered.

Hazel walked up to Kaiba and got all up in his face, "Nuh uh! Jamie gets a rematch."

"Never in a million years Valentine, I will run you out of town." Kaiba announced while crossing his arms across his chest.

Hazel snapped her fingers in front of Kaiba's face, "How about I go to the local news paper and report you. I can see it now, 'Seto Kaiba crushes a young duelists dream', that's really good for business."

He started to growl and soon they were both into a heated argument where I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Father, stop," Janet shouted at the arguing couple.

Hazel and Kaiba both stopped their tirade, "What is it Janet? Can't you see I'm defending you?" Kaiba asked.

Janet sighed, "No, you've made this day all about you! I just want to beat Jamie, fair and square. Everybody seems to think that she's the best duelist in the first year and its time for me to show everybody that it's me. Once I beat her, I'll beat Jaden and then I'll be the one representing Duel Academy!"

I don't know if I should be scared or impressed, so I'll be both. Still, there is no way on Earth that I'll let her duel Jaden. Even though my current state of mind isn't ideal for dueling, I'll have the Fortune Lady's to help and guide me. I'll sort out the Zane issue later, but now its time to show everybody that I'm Jamie Yuki and I'm not going to be pushed around! I'm going to win this duel, beat Jaden and represent the school in the school duel. Even though Jaden's probably going to beat me, at least I can still say I tried.

* * *

><p><strong>I have lost the energy to write a duel, so wait for the next chapter. I'll try to update within the week because you guys deserve to finish this story. Hopefully I'll finish season one before 2013, heh heh. <strong>


	33. Chapter 32: The Duel Off Part 3

**Hello guys, I'm back from hiatus and I'm back with new ideas and with a brand new absolutely flawless co-author! Meet Obeymyeffingrod!**

**Rodie: YO!**

**Cosmy: Some of you guys will remember her from the awesome story 'Rise of the Supreme King' as she was the one who wrote it as she was a JTS fangirl! **

**Rodie: Its true, but JTS is so addictive!**

**Cosmy: Anyway, we'll be writing JTS and Rodie's new story 'Adventurous Adventures of Jaden Yuki', and she wrote the prequel to JTS, named 'Rise of The Supreme King' which you MUST read because it contains spoilers for the future chapters. Plus if you guys wanna add me on Facebook, go onto my ff profile and you'll find the link to my account. Likewise for Rodie.**

**Rodie: Well, guys, I've got thrilling ideas for the story! I hope you won't hate us in this chapter XD **

**Cosmy would like to apologize, because she was busy with her BOOOOYYYFRIEEENNNDDDD!**

**Cosmy: STOP THAT!**

**Rodie: But you were…**

**Cosmy: SHUT UP!**

**Rodie: *whispers* She's really easy to tease…**

**Cosmy: *glares at Rodie***

**Rodie: Yeeees go ahead.**

**Cosmy: *clears throat* Ahem, I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time; I was really busy with writer's block.**

**Rodie: Aaaaannndddd..?**

**Cosmy: I'm not saying it.**

**Rodie: *grins* You sure?**

**Cosmy: AND I WAS BUSY WITH MY NEW BOYFRIEND! Who I dedicate this chapter to if he's reading it. I also dedicate it to my loyal fans who have been waiting patiently. **

**Rodie: =3**

**Cosmy: Rodie just loves saying that cause she's the reason we got together! Rodie also has something to announce too, which should interest you guys a lot.**

**Rodie: Ahem, ahem! Everyone, listen! We've named BastionxSam couple 'Stoneshipping'! And the competition is about finding what inspired us to name them "Stoneshipping"! It's really easy if you think about it! And we'll reward the founder with a one-shot!**

**Cosmy: You can decide what it would contain, like the pairings and OC's! Also here's a list of JTS pairings:**

**JamiexZane: Hockeystickshipping**

**SyrusxJanet: Minishipping**

**BastionxSam: Stoneshipping**

**Rodie: Plus I and Cosmy have written a Minishipping one-shot for K5Rakitan's birthday! K5Rakitan owns Janet Kaiba and if you guys wanna read the one-shot, it's called 'The Syrus Experiment'.**

**Cosmy: Also I'm the co-author of another story. It's called 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: April Rose' by my greatest (besides Rodie, Jupie and others) Fanfiction friend, Twilight Rose Witch. Jamie is going to star in it and so will Rodie's OC! Did I mention this story is accepting OC's? **

**Rodie: Plus, JTS HAS 459 REVIEWS! And this story has 76 followers and Cosmy has this friend who got 500 reviews on chapter 33 of her Yu-Gi-Oh! story. So Cosmy and I would really love it if you guys helped her to reach 500 reviews! **

**Cosmy: If anyone ends up being the 500****th**** reviewer, I may do something special for them :D**

**Rodie: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND NO FLAMING XD****Jamie: Trust me, if they don't, I will.****Cosmy: Just do the disclaimer.****Jamie: I'm not doing it.****Cosmy: Zaaaanneeeee!**

**Jamie: Obeymyeffingrod and Cosmic Kiss don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

* * *

><p>You know when my mum told me about falling in love, she made it sound all so easy...What she failed to mention is that love is never as easy as it sounds.<p>

During my life, I've dated around 4 boys and only 1 has cheated on me...No I'm not talking about Zane Truesdale! This was before I even started Duel Academy. When I saw Zane and Akiko doing...you know, it reminded me of something I've tried to forget.

I can't deal with Zane right now, just need to focus on winning! I can beat Janet Kaiba! I know I can, my Fortune Lady's have never steered me wrong. Hazel walked over to me for a quick pep talk.

"You can do this Jamie; Janet is a good duelist, no doubt about it. But she's lacking one thing that you have, and that's heart. She duels to impress Lord Fancy Pants over there, and that's her weakness." Hazel winked at me before running over to her family.

I looked over to Janet; she was chewing her bottom lip while adjusting her Duel Disk. I also caught her glimpsing at Kaiba. Hazel is right, Janet doesn't enjoy dueling. Looks like it's up to me to help her, she can't duel for her father's approval. She has to duel for herself!

I take my Duel Disk off my seat and run to the stage, "Alright Janet, fire up ya deck cause you're about to be burned!"

Janet rolled her eyes while the rest of the arena groaned, "That makes no sense!"

"I'm Jamie Yuki; I don't have to make sense." I laughed before putting on my Duel Disk and activating it.

**Janet: 4000  
>Jamie: 4000<br>**  
>"Winners first, I draw! I activate Future Fusion! By sending three Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 attack3800 defense) in attack mode!" Janet exclaimed as a giant three headed white dragon appeared on her side of the field.

Obviously I kept my calm and acted like my normal, charming self...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

...or not, oh come on! I'm in the presence of a monster that even the King of Games had problems defeating.

"That's right; cower in the presence of my ultimate monster!" Janet laughed. "For now, I end my turn with two face-down cards."

I simply ignored her because I had bigger matters to attend to. Like the subject of beating this stupid dragon.

"Jamie, calm down! You can beat that rich bitch!" Miranda stood up from her seat as she shouted at me.

Unfortunately for her, you don't call the daughter of Seto Kaiba a 'rich bitch'.

"Miranda Caine, you have detention for a month!" Dr. Crowler told her. "And sit down!"

Miranda reluctantly complied and started to sulk. I felt really sorry for her, so I thought of her when I drew my card. I knew her feelings were with me because I drew an awesome card!

"Nice monster Janet, but I'm taking it down! I'll start with a little field spell, Secret Village of the Spellcasters. Now I summon I summon Magical Exemplar (1700 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode. As long as I control a Spellcaster, you can't activate any spells. Now I'll end with a face-down." I concluded as one face-down card appeared by my feet.

Magical Exemplar was a woman with pale skin, long black hair and a light green robe.

"I can't believe you summoned that monster in attack mode! That is a really bad move and it'll only end in your pain. I summon Fairy Archer (1400 attack/600 defense) in defense mode and you know the drill. You lose 400 Life Points for every LIGHT monster I control. I control two, so you'll lose 800." Janet explained as her archer shot me with two arrows of light.

**Janet: 4000  
>Jamie: 3200<strong>

"Now Blue Eyes, attack Magical Exemplar!" Janet ordered as her dragons shoot a ball of fire from each of their three heads.

"I activated Waboku! Basically my monsters aren't destroyed this turn and I take no battle damage." I sighed with relief.

Janet looked annoyed, "I end my turn."

All I have done is annoy Janet Kaiba...awesome (!) Now I need to find a way to take that dragon down! Its weakness is the fact that she used Future Fusion to summon it; if I destroy that card then I can also destroy that dragon.

"I summon Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate (1800 attack/defense) in attack mode." I stated as my monster appeared.

My Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate was basically a lady with blue skin, her green hair was in a braid, she wore purple robes and pointy hat and she was seating on a huge sleeping beast, a Catoblepas.

"Now it's time for me to reveal the true power of my deck! This is where the fun begins, I activate Gold Sarcophagus to remove one card from my deck from play for two turns and as you know by activating a spell card my Magical Exemplar gets two spell counters. I activate Fortune's Future, so by returning Fortune Lady Watery to my graveyard, I can draw two cards. Don't forget that I get two spell counters and now my Magical Exemplar has four spell counters. Now I activate Allure of Darkness, so let me give you the 411. I get to draw two cards but there's a catch, I have to banish a DARK attribute monster from my hand or my entire hand goes to the graveyard but Lady Luck is on my side. I banish Fortune Lady Darky and since I activated a spell card, Magical Exemplar gets two more spell counters giving me a grand total of six spell counters. Now I remove six counters to special summon Fortune Lady Earthy (2400 attack/2400 defense) from my hand in attack mode." I took a deep breath after all that explaining I did.

Gold Sarcophagus was this golden sarcophagus with an eye on the front. As I took my deck out and looked through it, the selected card slide itself out before flying itself into the sarcophagus, closing the lid on itself and disappeared into the ground. Fortune Lady Earthy twirled her wand and she started to giggle.

"Alright Jamie, I know you have some plan to defeat that dragon." Earthy pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"...Actually I'm just going to activate this spell card and use your effect to inflict damage to Janet." I scratched my head sheepishly.

"...That works too. At least you're using your head for once." She replied with a sigh.

I ignored her last sentence because I needed to keep a clear head. "I activate Time Passage! This increases Fortune Lady Earthy's level by 3 and that means you lose 1200 Life Points, Janet! Cuz every time Earthy's level goes up, you lose 400 Lifepoints."

Fortune Lady Earth twirled her wand before hitting the ground with it, which caused spikes to hit Janet.

**Janet: 2800  
>Jamie: 3200<strong>

"Plus Fortune Lady Earthy's attack is now 3600...at least until the end of this turn. Now attack Fairy Archer now with Earthy Spike!" I pointed at the small fairy as Fortune Lady Earthy destroyed it.

Janet remained perfectly calm and I soon learnt why as I entered Main Phase 2, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Fairy Archer (1400 attack/600 defense) in attack mode."

"I place three cards face-down and it's your move Janet." I groaned.

I know I'm having problems winning this duel, but Janet is a really skilled opponent!

"I know how much you hate one Fairy Archer, so I know you'll just _love _two!" Janet laughed before summoning a second Fairy Archer.

Now I know what you guys are thinking and I have no idea how I'm going to counter this move either.

"Now let's see, you lose 400 Life Points for every LIGHT monster I control. Since I have two Fairy Archers and three monsters, you lose 2400 Life Points!" Janet yelled as monsters tore into my Life Points.

**Janet: 2800  
>Jamie: 800<strong>

The impact of that attack caused me to fall on my knees.

"Jamie!" All of my friends looked at me with horror. I know I'm down to my last 800 Life Points, but I can still win this.

"That's it; stay down and this duel will be over in a blink of an eye. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Magical Exemplar with Neutron Blast!"

However before the attack could connect, I activated my face-down.

"I activate Nutrient Z! If I take 2000 or more points of damage this turn, I can increase my lifepoints by 4000 before the amount is subtracted from my lifepoints." I grinned.

**Janet: 2800  
>Jamie: 4800<strong>

"Fine but prepare to lose some Life Points." Janet rolled her eyes.

**Janet: 2800  
>Jamie: 2000<strong>

"I activate Dora of Fate and select your Fairy Archer. You'll find out what this trap does next turn." I smiled.

"Now I'll end my turn with a face-down." She sighed.

"Perfect, Fortune Lady Earthy's level gets increased by one, so you lose 400 Life Points and my monster now has 2800 attack and defense points." I explained as Earthy twirled her staff and Janet got hit with spikes.

**Janet: 2400  
>Jamie: 2000<strong>

"Now I activate Ominous Fortunetelling. We all know how you don't believe in destiny, Janet so it's time for me to predict your future...for fun of course!" I chuckled at the scowl on her face.

"Due to my Ominous Fortunetelling, I can select one random card from your hand and I say if its monster, spell or trap. If I'm right then you lose 700 lifepoints. Now I'll choose that card on the left and I say it's a monster." I explained.

The look on her face said it all, "I reveal the card, Happy Lover. Lucky guess, Yuki,"  
><strong><br>Janet: 1700  
>Jamie: 2000<strong>

"Now I summon Fortune Lady Firey (400 attack/400 defense) and I activate Dora of Fate's effect. If I summon a monster that's level is one level lower then a monster I chose, then you lose 500 Life Points times the level of your monster. Since your Fairy Archer is a level three and my Fortune Lady Firey is a level two, you lose 1500 Life Points." I smiled.

"Lucky shot." She snarled.

**Janet: 200  
>Jamie: 2000<strong>

"The word 'luck', implies I had no control over what was going to happen. But I do have control over what's happening, my shrimpy friend." I smirked.

Janet hated that remark, "Shrimpy?! I am not! I'm petite and I activate Dust Tornado which destroys your field spell!"

A tornado blew the village away, leaving the field bare.

"Next I activate my second face-down, De-Fusion! My Ultimate Dragon is split into three Blue Eyes White Dragons (3000 attack/2500 defense)."

The three headed dragon split into its three original monsters which slightly boosted my self esteem because it was now weaker.

"Now, are you done?" Janet asked.

"Not yet, Fortune Lady Earthy will attack your Fairy Archer for the game!" I commanded as my monster attacked her fairy, until a barrier appeared in front of her and digitised my monster and the rest of my armada (except for Fortune Lady Firey).

"I activate Mirror Force! This destroys all your monsters in attack mode." Janet shrugged with an evil glint in her eye.

Oh no, I'm practically defenceless! If I last one turn, I might be able to draw a good card and sacrifice Firey for something better.

"I set two cards face-down and I have to end my turn." I sighed.

Here's hoping that I'll last this turn.

"Now I sacrifice my two Fairy Archers to summon my splendid goddess. Bow down to Splendid Venus (2800 attack/2400 defense) in attack mode!" Janet grinned as her two monsters disappeared and a golden ball of light appeared in its place.

Suddenly four white wings pushed themselves out of the golden ball and a gold staff got pulled out. A woman with solemn expression scowled at Fortune Lady Firey.

"Oh God, I hate this monster." Firey rolls her eyes, "She thinks she's soooo high and mighty."

Surprisingly I believe her, a monster of Janet's is sure to think their better than regular monsters.

"Now my Venus, attack Fortune Lady Fire!" Janet pointed at my monster.

"I activate Slip of Fortune! This negates your attack and banishes Fortune Lady Firey!" I exclaimed as Firey jumped backwards and into a hole.

"Like I care, Blue Eyes will attack your Life Points directly!" Janet commands as her dragon shoots a ball of blue energy from its mouth.

"I activate my facedown, Scapegoat!" I yelled.

Four sheep tokens appeared in front of me. One was blue, pink, red and orange.

"Blue Eyes, stop your attack!" Janet shouted at it as her monster doesn't fire.

_Why did Janet stop her attack? _I thought, _unless she has something planned! _

"I activate Token Thanksgiving. Every token on the field is destroyed and my lifepoints are increased by 800 for each one. Since there are four tokens, my lifepoints are increased by 3200." She grinned.

**Janet: 3400  
>Jamie: 2000<strong>

_That makes so much sense!_ I thought, _but Janet does realise that because of her Splendid Venus, her dragons have 2500 attack and 200 defense, right? _

"I activate Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw six cards. Now I end my turn, Jamie let's see what you've got." Janet finished.

"Now this duel is heating up! Fortune Lady Firey is back and her attack and defense points are now 600! Plus with the effect on my Ominous Fortunetelling and I chose your right card. I say that's a monster card." I guessed.

"Wrong it's a trap." he revealed Horn of Heaven.

"You win some, you lose some. Now I'm gonna rock Future Visions. I summon Fortune Lady Lighty (200 attack/200 defense) and Future Visions effect removes her from play. Now Lighty's effect lets me Special Summon any Fortune Lady from my deck and I chose another Fortune Lady Firey (200 attack/200 defense) in attack mode." I grinned.

Future Visions made the whole arena look like space with vortexes and time windows. Fortune Lady Lighty waved her staff before disappearing. Fortune Lady Firey appeared in a pillar of fire.

"If Fortune Lady Firey is Special Summoned via the effect of a Fortune Lady, I can destroy one monster in attack mode and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack. I choose your Splendid Venus!" I declared as Fortune Lady Firey shot a beam of fire at Splendid Venus.

**Janet: 600  
>Jamie: 2000<strong>

_On the downside, all her dragons have 3000 attack and 2500 defense points._

"Now I set three face-downs and switch both Fireys to defense mode." I concluded.

"Good move, but now here's an even better one. I activate Monster Reborn, so I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I chose Splendid Venus (2800 attack/2400 defense) in attack mode. Plus since it was a Special Summon, she's not affected by your field spell. Now I will use Blue Eyes to attack one of your pesky monsters!"

"I activate Negate Attack which ends your battle phase!" I interrupted her as a portal absorbed her monsters attack.

"Then I'll end with a face-down." she moaned.

"Fortune Lady Lighty (400 attack/400 defense) returns to me in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of Ominous Fortunetelling and I'm guessing the middle is a monster." I guessed.

She revealed a ritual spell card: End of the World, "Unlucky guess."

Great, so I need to end the duel this turn or else she's going to Ritual Summon something really strong!

"I activate Jar of Greed which lets me to draw one card." I closed my eyes as I drew the card that would decide if I would win or lose.

"This duel is over Janet! I sacrifice my two Fortune Lady's to summon my level 7 Fortune Lady Misty (3500 attack/3500 defense) in attack mode. Plus her attack and defense increases by 500 for each of her levels." I said as a woman with pale skin appears. She is wearing the same dress as the other Fortune Lady's except its entirely grey and her hair is black and reached the middle of her back.

"You fool! Your field spell removes your Fortune Lady which leaves you wide open for an attack on the next turn!" Janet sneered.

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Every Fortune Lady has a special ability! What makes Misty so different? Cuz when she's removed from the field, I can destroy all monsters you control and inflict 800 points of damage for every monster destroyed by her effect!"

Janet's mouth dropped open, "What?!"

Fortune Lady Misty jumped up and as she disappeared, her staff let loose a grey beam that pulled Janet's monsters with her.

**Janet: 0  
>Jamie: 2000<strong>

"And the winner of this match is Jamille Yuki!" Crowler announced with a surprised look on his face.

It was finally over! I beat Janet! I beat a Kaiba! I wasn't surprised actually, I was determined to duel Jaden and show everybody my own abilities at the same time.

I did a signature Jaden pose, "That's game Janet. I enjoyed our duel, but I can tell you didn't. You need to stop dueling to impress your father, duel for yourself. You may be a really good duelist, but unless you get rid of that 'burden' you carry, you'll never be the best."

Janet just balled both of her hands into fists, "It's not that easy Jamie. Dueling may be a game to you, but I'm serious about it. I envy you because you can live and duel in ignorance!" And with that, she turned onto her heels and left the arena.

Eesh, that girl has some serious issues.

"The next duel will be between Jaden and Jamille Yuki in 20 minutes." Crowler grimaced; I could tell he didn't want either of us to represent the school.

Our duel was starting in 20 minutes and I needed time to be alone for a while. The grin on my face just won't go away; I'm about to have the duel of my life! Against my own brother! I need some air!

* * *

><p>I started to wander around the island, the most logical thing to do in my position would be take a look at my deck and prepare for my duel. But I felt like there were butterflies in my tummy which I couldn't just ignore. At the moment I realised my location.<p>

I was at the lighthouse.

I let out a surprised gasp, how did I get here?! I looked around to see if anybody could see if I was here. Like Zane Truesdale, the guy who always hangs around this place. My eyes started to burn with unshed tears, I bet he was with Akiko right now. I was sure that Jaden would kill Zane if he saw them together.

But nothing happened. No one was around.

I walked onto the same path as the lighthouse and leaned my back against the cold wall. My heart was hurting a lot with the alternative reasons on why Zane was kissing Akiko. People think I'm really confident, so it's a shame that some guy has done this to me.

I rubbed my eyes, I wasn't gonna cry! Jaden and I were going to duel! The sadness and the joy were intertwined like lovers inside me. The sea was so calm...like it wanted to mock me. But then again, who wouldn't want to mock me in my present condition.

I looked at my reflection in the ocean; a broken brunette was staring at me. I shook my head and decided to go back. I turned around and I bumped into somebody and lost my balance!

"Ahhhhh!" I fell into the ocean headfirst and I nearly drowned.

"Jamie!" A deep voice exclaimed and I heard a splash.

I was soaking wet and panting heavily when he pulled me out of the ocean.

"Thank you so much (!) " I said in a sarcastic tone to the gorgeous teal haired boy who broke my heart.

He sighed, "Don't blame me, you're the one who fell into the sea." he pointed out. "It's your own fault."

"It is not!" I growled. "Why are you here anyways? I'm sure Akiko is waiting for you!"

He knitted his eyebrows together, "Jamie, listen to me, will you? There is nothing between me and her."

I clenched his Obelisk Blue blazer tightly with both of my hands, "Really? So why were you kissing then? Was it a greeting?" I laughed sarcastically.

He looked upset at that. "She confessed her feelings for me."

"Ooooooh, how sweet." I chuckled.

"Jamie, she is my friend. Nothing more and nothing less, I don't see her as a romantic interest." He answered.

"How do you see me then? Like a soaked puppy, like now?!" I yelled as my vision was blurred. "Do you kiss anybody who you don't see as a romantic interest?!"

"Jamie, now you're being ridiculous. Calm down!" He raised his tone slightly as he used both of his hands to ensnare my wrists and pull them away from his blazer.

"The only reason I was kissing Akiko was because she came onto me. She told me she has a huge crush on me and she tried to kiss me. I wanted to push her away, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings because we're really great friends. But that's what all we are: friends." He explained as he looked me in the eyes.

I felt really self conscious; did I look that bad?

_Is that it?_ I thought. Relief washed through my body as I yanked my hands away from Zane, and used them to wrap my arms around my body before shivering.

In fairytales, the heroine would forgive her lover and promise never to doubt him again.

But this isn't a fairytale; this is real life.

I was relieved, but at the same time I didn't believe him. If he didn't return Akiko's feelings, then why didn't he just push her away? I've been cheated on before; I just don't want to feel that pain again.

"Zane," I started as I avoided his eyes. "I believe you, somehow. But…We can't be together." I said, waiting for his reaction, he was breathing deeply. "I thought I was ready for a boyfriend, but I feel like our trust has been damaged. I need time to heal." I looked at him; his eyes were a darker grey than it was usually. "I hope we can be still friends." A tear rolled on my cheek; he wiped it away with his thumb

"Can I hug you?" he asked like an innocent child. I nodded.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight yet gently at the same time. He kissed the top of my head before leaving the lighthouse and me alone.

I felt really cold when he left me alone at the lighthouse. I smiled bitterly, "A puppy soaked in the rain, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie: WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE TO ME?!<strong>

**Cosmy: BLAME RODIE! SHE WROTE THAT SCENE!**

**Rodie: I had to do it, how else can I get you guys to continue reading this story?**

**Cosmy: On my Facebook page, I have a romantic picture of Zane and Jamie. You guys have gotta love some Hockeystickshipping fanart! The link to my FB page is on my ff biography.**

**Rodie: Find out what happens next chapter! The Yuki twins will finally duel and there can only be one winner.**

**Cosmy: So by pressing the review button, I'll be updating super quick! Cause once I get chapter 34 outta the way, I'll be updating like crazy!**

**Cosmy + Rodie: SEE YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER 34! BYEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	34. Chapter 33: The Duel Off Part 4 (Finale)

**Cosmic: WHAT UP PEOPLE!? Party over here, party over here!**

**Rodie: Jeesh Cosmy, act normal for once! And that's coming from me!  
>Cosmic: *pouts* Spoilsport, okay I know it's been a month, but I know you guys will forgive me *cough and Rodie cough*<strong>

**Rodie: *Picks up pitchfork and torch* What did you say?! **

**Cosmic: Okay fine, Rodie tried to get me to update but I'm busy with A Levels!**

**Rodie: Much better, anyway! Enjoy this chapter and this wonderful duel that Cosmic wrote.**

**Cosmic: I was inspired by the duel me and my twin had on Dueling Network. We dueled 5 times and I won each and every one of those duels with my Fortune Lady deck. Luckily it helped me think of multiple combos and such. I changed the effect for Lighty and Watery to their anime effect.**

**Also I have a Fanfiction friend called China Smith who is writing a story called 'Yuma's Twin Sister'. So if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, then please check it out! It was the very first Yuma having a twin story :P**

**Rodie + Cosmic: PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! GX.**

**Rodie: Otherwis- **

**Cosmic: *Slaps Rodie with raw fish***

* * *

><p>Now I had two options: go back to my room to get changed, or go back to the arena in my current state which will raise suspicion. I chose the first option because the last thing I need is to explain to my friends how I got wet, which would mean telling them about what went on between me and Zane.<p>

So I had to zip back to my dorm and change into my red Slifer Red sleeveless top, but all my skirts and trousers weren't in the best state, so I had to wear this red miniskirt with a white belt (sadly no tights or socks) and my red school boots. I looked like I was wearing some kinda red dress. Once I was ready, I ran all the way to the arena and the amount of times I nearly twisted my ankle in these one inch heels.

"I'm he-whoa!" I fell flat on my face as soon I had made it into the room.

The amount of students that laughed at me, I ended up blushing scarlet as Jaden helped me up.

"Are you alright sis? Cuz that fall was so awesome, I should have recorded it!" Jaden grinned as I got to my feet.

I rolled my eyes at his statement, "Your concern is touching, but I came here for one reason only." I declare as I mount the arena with Jaden following me.

Jaden nodded, "Yep, get your game on Jamie!"

I smiled back, "Fire up your deck Jaden!"

We both activate our Duel Disks and draw our starting hands.

**Jamie: 4000  
>Jaden: 4000<strong>

"Ladies and sister's first, I draw! I summon Fortune Lady Lighty (200 attack/200 defense) in defense mode. I set one card face-down to end my turn." I concluded as Fortune Lady Lighty appeared.

She had yellow, straight blonde shoulder length hair; she had a golden eye on her forehead like the millennium items, a skimpy black body suit exposing her stomach and thighs with a yellow dress thrown on. Long bat like wings sticking out of her head and she was holding this brown stick with a yellow sun on the top with this black blade thing at the bottom. On either side of her face by her mouth she had two brown stripes and yellow eyes.

A horizontal brown and black card appeared behind Lighty.

"I draw! I summon Elemental HERO Avian (1000 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode." Jaden stated as his green feathered hero appeared, "Now attack Fortune Lady Light with Feather Shot!"

Avian flew towards Lighty before using his wings to shoot feathers at her.

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This banishes one face-up monster I control until the end of the turn! I choose Lighty so her effect activates! This lets me summon Fortune Lady Firey (400 attack/400 defense) from my deck in attack mode." I smirked as Lighty waved goodbye, jumped up and disappeared into a vortex. Suddenly a pillar of fire erupted from the floor and Fortune Lady Firey appeared.

She had pink skin, under both her red eyes were a single red line, she wore a skimpy black body suit like Lighty except the bits they showed were red, she had a red dress thrown on top, her hair was pure red with a single plait with a purple bow securing it, on her forehead was the same red eyes like Lighty, she had the same bat wings as Lighty on her head and she was holding a wooden staff like Lighty with a red flame thing at the top and a silver blade at the bottom.

"When Firey is special summoned by the effect of a Fortune Lady card, I can destroy one face-up monster you control and you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. I choose Avian so you lose 1000 Life Points!" I splayed my fingers as I pointed my hand in Jaden's direction.

Firey giggled before aiming her staff at Avian and a pillar of fire digitised him which caused him to roar in pain, as well as hitting Jaden.

"Ahhhh," Jaden exclaimed as he covered his face.

**Jamie: 4000  
>Jaden: 3000<strong>

"Take that bro!" I grinned.

Jaden simply winked at me, "I'm ready to take whatever you throw at me Jamie. I set one card face-down to end my turn!"

Fortune Lady Lighty jumped out of a vortex and snickered besides Firey.

"I draw! Fortune Lady Firey is now level 3 and her attack and defense is 600. I tribute Fortune Lady Lighty to summon Fortune Lady Earthy (2400 attack/2400 defense) in attack mode, plus when Lighty is removed from the field, I can summon a Fortune Lady from my deck! I summon Fortune Lady Darky (2000 attack/2000 defense) in attack mode." I declared as Lighty disappeared leaving a brown haired girl with bottle bottom glasses.

Darky had pale purple skin, shoulder mid back length purple hair with a fringe across her forehead, her eyes were purple and under her right eye was a purple mark, she had a skimpy black bodysuit and the bits not covered were purple and on top was a dark purple dress. She had a purple eye on her forehead, bat wings from her head and she was holding a brown wooden staff with a purple sun at the top and a silver blade at the bottom.

Jaden's mouth dropped open, "Two high level monsters in one turn?! That's amazing even for you; I didn't know you wanted to win that badly!"

I flipped my hair to the side, "Well believe it Jaden! I have three monsters and you're defenceless! Now Fortune Lady Darky shall attack you directly," I commanded as Darky lifts up her staff and prepares to attack Jaden.

"I activate Draining Shield which negates your attack and your monster's attack is added to my Life Points." Jaden announced as a barrier appeared in front of him which absorbs Darky's attack.

**Jamie: 4000  
>Jaden: 5000<strong>

"But it doesn't stop Firey and Earthy attacking you directly!" I yelled as Earthy and Firey joined their staff together to deliver a joint attack.

**Jamie: 4000  
>Jaden: 2000<strong>

"I set one card face-down to end my turn Jay." I finished with a sigh.

Jaden drew his next card and examined it, "I Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards! I now activate Monster Reborn to bring back Avian, (1000 attack/1000 defense) but now I activate Polymerisation to fuse him with Burstinatrix to form Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (2100 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode."

Avian and Burstinatrix merged into a vortex to form a new red and green monster.

"Now I equip Wingman with Fusion Weapon which raises his attack and defense by 1500, so his new attack is 3600!" Jaden explained as Wingman's normal left hand transformed into a red trident.

_Jaden doesn't have that card in his deck, _I thought.

"When did you get a new card Jaden?" I asked, "I've been asking you to get that card for months."

Jaden simply tapped the side of his nose, "I need to have a few secrets. Now Wingman, destroy Fortune Lady Earth!"

Wingman jumped in front of Earthy and used his trident hand to destroy her.

**Jamie: 2800  
>Jaden: 2000<strong>

"I activate Inherited Fortune! This turn if a Fortune Lady monster is destroyed, I can special summon up to two Fortune Lady's from my hand, during my standby phase!" I exclaimed.

_Once this monster is on the field, I'll be able to know down Wingman a few pegs. _

"But not this turn, cuz Wingman's effect activates! You'll be taking 2400 points of damage." Jaden grinned as Wingman appeared in front of me and hit me with a stream of fire.

"Ahhhhh," I covered my face with my arms.

**Jamie: 400  
>Jaden: 2000<strong>

"I'll set one face-down to end my turn." Jaden sighed.

Jaden has taken down nearly all of my Life Points, it'll be a tough stitch but I've been in tougher.

"I special summon Fortune Lady Watery (1200 attack/1200) and when this card is summoned, I can draw one card for every Fortune Lady I control. I control three so I draw three cards!" I smile as I examine my cards.

A lady with blue skin and long blue hair appeared. She was wearing a black bodysuit with a blue dress thrown on top, and she held a wooden staff with a blue emblem.

"Darky is now level 6 with 2400 attack points and Firey is level 4 with 800 attack points. Now I equip Watery with Wonder Wand so her attack increases by 500, making her 1700." I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

Watery dropped her staff and grabbed the green wand in front of her.

"But now I send her to the Graveyard so I can draw two cards, she'll do more good there anyway!" I barked as I drew my two extra cards.

Jaden's mouth dropped open at my words, "What?! Jamie, you can't be serious!"

I rolled my eyes at his foolishness, "I am! I'll do whatever it takes to win this duel, even if it means getting rid of my useless monsters in the process!"

"Whatever happened to treating your monsters with respect? You're the one who taught me that! What changed? Is it Zane?!" Jaden demanded.

I looked at Jaden straight in the eyes, "You really don't know do you? Everywhere we go, I'm in your shadow! People expect me to be just like you! Well I've had it! I'm going to win this duel and we'll finally prove who the better duelist is! But this time, there can only be one winner! I use Monster Reborn to bring back Fortune Lady Earthy (2400 attack/2400 defense) and I activate Time Passage which will increase Earthy's level by 3 until the end of this turn! Her new attack is 3600, so you'll be taking 1200 points of damage."

Earth reappeared with an unhappy look on her face, she simply twirled her wand, hit the ground and Jaden got hit with multiple spikes.

**Jamie: 400  
>Jaden: 800<strong>

"Now I equip Dark with Black Pendant so her new attack is 2900. Earthy, destroy Flame Wingman so that Jaden will be wide open for an attack!" I pointed at Wingman and Earthy obeyed without hesitating.

"Grrrrrrr!" Jaden groaned as both our monsters destroyed each other.

"Now attack him directly Darky!" I ordered her.

She obviously didn't want to attack, but she had to obey me as I was her master.

"Don't think so, I activate Negate Attack which ends this battle phase." Jaden announced which surprised me as it made me wonder why he didn't activate it before Earthy destroyed Wingman.

"One turn it buys you! I set one card face-down to end my turn." I chuckled.

My face-down is Magic Cylinder, so if he attacks me, he'll lose the duel instead!

"It all comes down to this, my final draw." Jaden muttered as he drew his card and gave the biggest grin ever. "I summon Winged Kuriboh (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode."

Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field which caused Kuribon to appear on my shoulder.

"Kuri, kuri!" She warned me to be careful, but I ignored her.

"Now I set one card to end my turn."

_Great, Winged Kuriboh's effect will stop Jaden taking further battle damage this turn. Still, I might as well destroy that dust bunny!_

"Now Darky, destroy Winged Kuriboh!" I neglected Jaden's face-down which ended up being my biggest mistake.

"I activate Transcendent Wings which will send Winged Kuriboh to my Graveyard, along with two cards from my hand! Welcome my Winged Kuriboh LV10 (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as his Winged Kuriboh transformed into a birdlike version of itself.

"No!" I exclaimed.

I'm going to lose this duel! By tributing WK LV10, Jaden will be able to destroy all my attack mode monsters and inflict their attack as damage to me!

"Afraid so Jamie, this is what happens when you don't respect your cards. I tribute Winged Kuriboh LV10 to destroy all of your monsters and their attack is dealt as damage to you!" Jaden bellowed at me as his monster destroyed itself and my monsters along with it.

**Jamie: 0  
>Jaden: 800<strong>

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell on the floor from the force of Jaden's monster.

I lost to him, again. Although I fought back with all my power, although I gave my all in that duel, I still lost. Why did I lose?

A tiny voice in my head whispered, "Because he's better than you." It said mockingly. "You'll always be his shadow, only a shadow."

I clenched my teeth and shook my head violently. The crowd was yelling, "Jaden!" excitedly, nobody noticed me. And he was waving at them as always, he was smiling cheerfully like he had just had the best duel of his life.

I couldn't deny that too, it was the best duel I've ever had. I've never felt this excited and full of adrenaline before, but aside from Jaden I felt a strong sense of pride and emotions. Therefore I was feeling like crying and the lump in my throat just wouldn't go away.

"Hey you okay Jamie?" Jaden said grinning and he extended his hand for me to stand up. I immediately felt angry and slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help to stand up." I snarled.

I didn't mean it; I didn't mean saying it so harshly too, after seeing his innocent and shocked face.

I bit my lower lip and left the arena quickly, I could feel the eyes of my friends. I tried not to look into their eyes, and there was Zane too. He was staring at me, just staring; I could feel his eyes bearing into me.

So much happened today indeed, I was struggling with the feel of love, heartbreak, self guiltiness and disappointment. I heard Jaden yelling after me and I soon heard his footsteps behind me. "Hey Jamie, what's wrong?!"

_Me,_ I thought.

"Jay, go away please." I stopped. "I'm not angry at you."

He looked at me confused for a moment. "Then why do you look like you're just about to cry?" he said. Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "Its Zane isn't it? I swear I'll—"

"No!" I said loudly. "This has nothing to do with him." I sighed. "It's just…"

"What?" He said curiously, he came beside me and started to pat me on back. "Here, here. Just calm down."

He must've noticed how furious I was probably because my voice was shaking a little. "I'm…disappointed in myself. I'm angry at myself. I feel like I'm no good." I finally give up and told him.

He stared at me like I was saying I'm in love with Syrus Truesdale.

"Are you kidding me? You sure we're twins?" He said in awe. "Because you nearly beat me sis, it was the best duel of my life!"

I opened my mouth to say something but he was faster. "I really had fun Jamie, isn't this what's important? It doesn't matter if you win or lose, we can always have a rematch!" He continued, beaming at me.

I still wasn't convinced, "I still lost." I replied. "And that proves you're better than me."

_And I'll be your shadow forever, _I added silently in my head.

He made a face. "You're the smart and nerdy twin." His cheeks blew up like a chipmunk.

"Hey! I'm not a nerd!" I shot back.

"You're too."

"I'm not."

"You're too."

"I'm not."

"You're too!"

"I'm not!"

"You're too infinity!"

"I'm not infinity plus one!"

"_Kuri, kuri!"_ Both Kuriboh siblings inputted.

"Shut up Kuriboh!" We said together at the same time. We looked at each other for a while and we started to laugh, not minding the sulking fur balls.

Well, Jaden was better than me in dueling...for now anyway. But I knew that I can surpass him one day. With my Fortune Lad— Gem Knights and with the support of my friends, I was invincible. And I was the smart one. Just you wait my twin, just you wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodie: OUCH! WHY DID YA DO THAT FOR?!<strong>

**Cosmic: For the sake of Jesse Anderson!**

**Rodie: Just shut up! *birds chirping*****Cosmic: Wooww...Anyways hope you enjoyed the chappie! See you in chapter 35! **

**Rodie: Also a surprising and important OC for this fic will come in the story next chapter! Look forward seeing her!**

**Cosmic: By that you mean important for Je-**

**Rodie:*Slaps Cosmy with raw fish* SHUT UP WOMAN!****  
><strong>**  
>Cosmic: You little-<strong>

**Rodie: An unfortunately, no one could guess our Stoneshipping question...**

**Cosmic: But you still have a chance as Rodie has given a tiny hint. You ready?**

**Rodie: It has a connection to Germany.**

**Cosmic: Yep, you guys are taking the 'stone' in Stoneshipping too seriously. THINK OUTSIDE OF THE BOX!**

**Cosmy + Rodie: NOW TO NARNIA!**


	35. Chapter 34: A Transfer Student?

**Cosmic: What up people?!**

**Rodie: Here's an update after four months! Happy belated New Year and Valentine's Day!**

**Cosmic: Sorry it took us so long, but I had exams in January and I have more in May. **

**Rodie: Comic and I actually wrote this chapter in less than 10 hours, so go us!**

**Cosmic: My New Year's Resolutions is to finish season one before the end of this year.**

**Rodie: And on another note...THIS STORY HAS REACHED 518 REVIEWS! Thank you everybody! You rock, and congratulations to DeadlyThunder195 for winning the competition on Stoneshipping. Your prize is you get one request and you can use it for anything...except world domination. That's what Cosmic plans to do for her birthday...**

**Cosmic: It is a reference to Albert Einstein...PM Rodie or look on my profile tomorrow for an explanation on it. Also my birthday is next month aka 3****rd**** April and I don't know what to write for my birthday oneshot. Please send me those suggestions!**

**Rodie + Cosmic: Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and allowed the breeze to run over me, it was quite relaxing. Currently I'm on the roof of Duel Academy; trying to avoid Jaden and the rest of the gang because I need some alone time and they are trying to influence Jaden's deck reconstruction.<p>

Basically the entire school is depending on him to win the School Duel next week, so Jaden has no choice but to refurbish his deck to improve his chances of winning. However all of our friends (i.e. Chumley, Miranda, Syrus, Alexis and Bastion) are trying to get him to use their cards. I'm not going to forget this morning anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback:<span>_

_I was sitting next to Jaden in class and he had his cards spread across the table._

_"Lets see, you should definitely keep Fusion Gate in your deck because you fusion summoning is a must for your deck. Maybe I could lend you Terraforming." I suggested as Jaden examined the six cards in his hand._

_"Sweet idea now let's see, eenie, meenie, mieny, mo, catch a monster by the toe. If he stinks, then let him go. Dang this is so hard!" Jaden moaned as he rested his head on the table._

_"I know it is, but you can do it..." I trailed off when I saw Alexis, Miranda, Syrus and Bastion approaching us with smiles on their faces._

_This can't be good, I thought. _

_You know," Bastion spoke up, "my Water Dragon would make a fine addition to your deck for the school duel."_

_"That Water Dragon is a total washout," Alexis snorted. "You need something strong, like Etoile Cyber."_

_"Oh please, Etoile Cyber's effect is dumb. Alice The Wandering Doll on the other hand..." Miranda had this innocent look on her face. _

_"How about Des Koala," Chumley asked._

_"You can use my Powerbond if you need," Syrus suggested._

_"What I need is some time to think!" Jaden cried out as he shook his arms in the air, I narrowly avoided being hit._

_"Yeah, Jaden needs to be alone! But if we're suggesting cards, Fortune Lady Misty does destroy every monster on the field and inflict 800 Life Points for each monster destroyed, when she leaves the field." I smirked as Jaden growled at me. _

_"It was a joke!" I exclaimed as Bastion got ready to talk. _

_"There's no need to be rude Jaden, we're only trying to help." Bastion explained._

_"After all, you've been selected as one of Duel Academy's representatives for the School Duel." Miranda shrugged._

_"And if you don't win, it's going to be a huge disappointment." Alexis added._

_"Aww come on! Like there's not enough pressure on me already! I know the school's counting on me, but all I can duel is my best." Jaden moaned as he lifted his head up in defeat._

_"You're absolutely right. Dueling isn't about trophies; it's about being the best you can." Bastion placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder._

_"Yeah," Alexis agreed as she leaned in._

_"And the best needs the power of my Water Dragon card." Bastion smiled as he lifted up his card._

_"Or Powerbond," Syrus had the same look on his face as he pushed Bastion out of the way._

_"Or Etoile Cyber," Alexis said._

_"At least Alice The Wandering Doll is easy to summon!" Miranda batted her eyelashes._

_"Des Koala all the way." Chumley sounded really enthusiastic._

_I took this moment to slip out of the room because I knew that this thing could go on allllll day! _

* * *

><p>"Poor poor Jaden," I mused as Fortune Lady Darky appeared next to my head.<p>

"He'll be fine Jamie; he's a tough fellow, not to mention your twin." She pointed out.

I nodded in agreement and bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from adding "younger twin".

"And besides, you have bigger things to worry about. You see that girl over there?"

She pointed at two figures on the opposite side of the roof that I didn't notice before. Guess I was too busy worrying about Jaden.

"No I do not. Who is she?" I asked as I stood up and started walking over to her. I clapped my hands to brush the dust off of my hands and surprisingly, that didn't get her attention. She was having a very feverishly discussion with a smaller figure. I think it might have been a boy...?

I was about to wave my hand to them when I felt Darky stiffen beside me, I turned my gaze to her and I could she was staring at one of them with suspicion. She felt my gaze on her, looked away and followed me from behind.

_This is very unlike Darky; she's never been this worried about anybody before._

When I was at a reasonable distance, I let out an audible, "Heyo!" This time I managed to capture their attention.

The shorter one raised his head lazily from where he was laying and smiled sheepishly. He looked a bit too young for this academy...or a bit too like a Californian beggar vampire. He had short raggedy black hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin. His uniform was Obelisk Blue, except it now resembled rags.

"Oh hey, nice Duel Spirit you've got there!" He got off of his butt and crossed his legs under himself like Buddha.

"Check that out Ro—"

"Priestess, like I told you before! No leather!" The girl screeched at the Duel Spirit beside her.

I didn't recognise her or her Duel Spirit.

I raised one of my eyebrows and looked over to the Obelisk Blue, he just shrugged and said, "That's Robin, I've just met her. And I'm Belowski; don't you think the clouds look like Duel Monsters?"

The girl had waist-length red hair (which reminded me of the Sun for some reason), tanned skin and big turquoise orbs. She was around 5'2 and she looked so energetic that I thought she had ADHD. I wondered if she was a child of Apollo (Apollo is one of the Greek Gods that is associated with the Sun).

See what I did there? Because it was like the Sun had bitch slapped her when she was just a baby, or she was thrown into a fire or something? If she loves dueling as much as I do, then she's going to be the Watson to my Holmes.

"What is it with you and leather?! You know how this conversation is going to end! I don't want to look like the fluorescent version of Magnus Bane. And never want to look like that because he is just too fabulous."

My inner nerd started to rage and it didn't take me too long to notice that I had this big smile plastered on my face. We seriously need to duel because a duel is a great way of seeing what kinda person she is.

"But…but…" The bubblegum pink haired Duel Spirit's eyes started to gleam. "Fluorescent green would look so delightful on you sweetie."

Okay cut cut cut, the magic was gone all of sudden. Fluorescent green, seriously?! I looked at Belowski for an answer but he was fast asleep.

"My eyes are blue! Plus do you wanna make me look like a Power Ranger?" She pointed at her clothes; she was wearing black boots, a baggy white t-shirt that had graffiti on the front, which said, "I don't caaaareeeee!" in red letters and black capri pants. But what really caught my attention was her Obelisk Blue vest top; I mean I know all girls are automatically in Obelisk Blue. But still! What Obelisk dresses like this?!

I would have joined their conversation, but I don't wanna anger the fashionista Duel Spirit. Once I had an argument about clothes with Alice The Wandering Doll, and let's just say I've never looked at a skirt in the same way again.

"Oh no nooo, your eyes are green sweetie," The elegant Duel Spirit squealed and got closer to Robin. She raised her arms and made a 'T' shape with her hands (which usually meant time out) and I didn't see a Duel Disk on either of her wrists; there was a collar like leather bracelet though.

"What the hell does fluorescent green have to do with my eyes then? It would look unnatural!"

She had a point; I was feeling like a cat watching a tennis match at the moment while sitting with a sleeping Belowski just next to me.

"Robin? Sweetpie, what is the golden rule?" She batted her eyelashes while twirling her staff. Robin's eyes showed hesitation, she shrugged as she scratched the back of her neck.

"You only live once?"

I started to laugh uncontrollably which made Belowski wake up in confusion. Robin turned to me and winked, I gave her a thumbs-up.

"No!" The bubblegum haired duel spirit crossed her arms on her chest. "LWWY,"

Robin's shoulders slumped and swooned dramatically. "You listened to No Course again didn't you?"

Oh goodness, No Course. In case you don't know what LWWY means, I'll tell you. 'Live While We're Young', which I think is a rip of 'You only live once'.

I chuckled at the situation, a Duel Spirit who lived to NC...how interesting. I didn't realize the fashionista was gone until Robin spoke to me.

"Hey, did you get your daily dose of funny?" She grinned and crouched herself down in front of me. "The name is Robin, Robin Chase. I know my first name is some type of bird, so don't make fun of it." She extended her hand. "Nice to meet ya...what's your name?"

I returned her handshake, "Jamie Yuki. Yes I know my name is traditionally associated with a boy, so don't make fun of it."

Robin started to laugh, "Touché."

"So I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or something? Cuz it's a bit late to transfer midyear." I answered as she shrugged.

"I just joined today actually; my last school had really bad teachers." She informed me as Jaden ran up the stairs of the roof.

"Hey Jaden, I see you managed to ditch the gang." I shouted at him, causing Belowski to wake up again.

"Ahhh," he sat up and spotted Jaden. "Sup dude?"

Jaden grinned as he saw me and ran over to me. "Yeah, without any help from you! Who are your friends? And no offense, but I was kinda hoping to find some peace and quiet."

I gestured to Robin and Belowski as I introduced them. "This is Robin, a new transfer student and this lazy guy is Belowski."

Belowski returned to his sitting position, "I'm here to duel you Jaden."

Jaden looked surprised as Belowski continued. "You ever notice how clouds look like Duel Monsters if you look really close?"

"What're you-?" I bumped Jaden before he could continue his sentence.

"Jaden, don't be rude!" I hissed as Robin laughed at us.

"And I thought Priestess and I were funny! Are you two related or something?" She asked in between laughs.

I rolled my eyes at her as I brought me and Jaden's face closer together. "Look at our faces! Can you not see we're twins?!"

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense." Robin realised as Jaden and I both fell on the ground before getting back up.

Jaden's Winged Kuriboh then chose that moment to emerge from his deck.

"Nice Kuriboh," Belowski commented. "I hear they like to be scratched behind the wings."

"Wait, you can see spirits?" Jaden asked.

I nodded my head, "Strange right?"

"I know! I'm starting to think that seeing Duel Spirits is becoming overrated!" Jaden joked as I laughed.

"Totally," I giggled.

"Anyhow, let's duel, Jaden." Belowski picked up the Duel Disk that was next to him.

"Again with the duelling, he must think I'm easy pickings because I'm red." Jaden whispered in my ear.

_I don't know Jaden; he doesn't seem like that type of person._

"Red, blue, who cares? Those are just symbols the man uses to try to propagate social divisions. See, it's all a conspiracy of the political industrial complex to permeate a so called free market." Belowski declared as Jaden interrupted him.

"Sure, whatevs. Let's just throw down."

I pouted because I was actually enjoying what Belowski was saying. It made so much sense!

"Jaden, there you are." Syrus ran up the stairs with the rest of the gang.

"Who's the new girl?" Chumley asked as Robin introduced herself.

"I'm Robin and I just joined today. In fact..." Robin stood up and held her hand out. "Hey Jaden, can I borrow your Duel Disk? I would like to duel Belowski instead, I'm a little rusty."

Everybody's (except Belowski's) mouth dropped open in shock.

"What do you mean rusty?!" I demanded as she scratched the back of her head.

"I know how to duel and all, but it's not my favourite thing to do in the world." Robin laughed weekly as I facepalmed.

"Just start the duel because I dig my machete out of my room." I threatened as she placed her deck into Jaden's Duel Disk.

Belowski didn't look too bothered about his change of opponent, "Far out dudette. Way to break the cycle." He activated his Duel Disk before drawing his starting hand, Robin copied him.

"Let's duel." They chorused out.

**Belowski: 4000  
>Robin: 4000<strong>

"First I'm gonna summon Mokey Mokey (300 attack/100 defense) in defense mody mody." A small rectangular figure appeared in a poof in front of the Obelisk boy. It had short stubby arms and legs, little wings, lines for its eyes and mouth, along with a red question mark over its head. I found it soooo adorable and so did the rest of the gang.

"Goodness me, it's not a duel monster, it's a marshmallow." Bastion cooed.

"He's just too cute." Miranda added.

"Like a great big fluffy pillow," Alexis pitched in.

"Makes me wanna take a nap," Syrus said.

"Well you that you mention it, me too," Chumley yawned.

_What is wrong with these people?_

"What a weird monster." I told Jaden.

He nodded, "I second that."

Robin examined her hand with a focused look on her face. "Prepare for me to pop that balloon of yours. I draw! I reveal Spellbook of Power, Spellbook of Secrets and Spellbook of Eternity from my hand in order to special summon High Priestess of Prophecy (2500 attack/2100 defense) in attack mode!"

Three strange books emerged on the field: A lavender one, an orange one and a light blue one. All of them had strange carvings on their covers, with a crystal core embedded into all of them. All three books opened up, creating auras of magical energy that focused on a single point in the center of them. The combined energy changed form. The energy dispelled, revealing the monster within: A well-endowed woman, clad in an elegant yet revealing silver-white outfit, an odd hat covering part of her pink hair. The woman's green eyes shot open, and a neon greenish book materialized, which she grabbed.

My eyes popped open; it was the Duel Spirit that Robin was arguing with!

"Thank you honey pie for summoning me on your first turn," Priestess blew Robin a kiss.

Robin rolled her eyes, "You were the only monster in my hand! Now I banish Spellbook of Eternity from my hand to destroy Mokey Mokey!"

Priestess grabbed the light blue book and converted it into a ball of blue energy which blew up Mokey Mokey.

"Mokey Mokey," it shouted before it digitised itself into digital pieces.

"That's not very righteous. I activate a trap card, Human-Wave Tactics. At the end of each turn, I can summon a monster from my deck that's the same level as one that's been destroyed. They have to be level two or below, but it's about the balance man, the yin and yang. What did my poor Mokey do to deserve to be destroyed?" Belowski asked lazily.

"It got in my way, so of course I had to tear it down!" Robin tightened her fist before pointing it at Belowski. "I activate Spellbook of Power to increase my monster's attack by 1000 until the end of this turn. This gives Priestess a total of 3500 attack points that I can use to attack you directly."

The pink-haired woman's eyes flashed before she opened her spellbook, waving her hands around and controlling the runes, forming them into a powerful energy ball. With a yell, she fired the energy at the Belowski which knocked him off of his feet.

**Belowski: 500  
>Robin: 4000<strong>

"Way to go Robin!" I cheered as I grabbed Jaden's hands and spun him round in a circle.

"And she acts like she doesn't know the first thing about Duel Monsters." Jaden agreed as Priestess giggled.

"Robin pretends to be an idiot half of the time, when actually she knows more than she's letting on." She squealed as Robin blushed.

"Shut up! I set one card face-down to end my turn." Robin finished as a horizontal card appeared in front of her.

"That was very unchill dudette. But now I can summon Happy Lover (800 attack/500 defense) thanks to Human Wave Tactics." The newest monster was a round orange ball with a face, a heart on its forehead and two pairs of pink wings. "And since Happy Lover likes to share the love, I'll bring out his bud Mokey Mokey (300 attack/100 defense) in attack mody mody." Another small rectangular figure appeared in a poof. It had short stubby arms and legs, little wings, lines for its eyes and mouth, along with a red question mark over its head.

"Mokey Mokey," it said as it puffed up slightly.

"He has such a calming presence." Bastion declared.

"Mokey Mokey makes everything so chill." Alexis added.

"Makes me feel fuzzy and warm," Syrus pitched in. Chumley just yawned.

"I just wanna squeeze it to death!" Miranda smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

I think the monster might be possessing Miranda because she would _never _say that.

"I activate Poison of the Old Man to increase my Life Points by 1200." Belowski yawned again as he was surrounded by a glowing aura.

**Belowski: 1700  
>Robin: 4000<strong>

"Next I play Mokey Mokey Smackdown and equip Happy Lover with Horn of the Unicorn. Don't you just wish Unicorns exist?" Belowski asked as a horn appeared on Happy Lover's forehead, which now had 1600 attack points.

"Maybe when I was six years old," Robin said under her breath, but I could still hear what she said.

"I think I'll have Happy Lover attack your High Priestess." Belowski shrugged as Robin and Priestess' eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"What?!" They both bellowed at the same time.

Jaden and I instantly looked at each other, "Belowski does realise that Robin has a stronger monster right?"

"I don't know, maybe all that sleep has rotted his brain." Jaden suggested.

"I know, but it's all good. Go Gushy Burst." The winged ball flew up in the air and fired a blast of pink energy at Priestess.

Priestess simply backhanded the pink energy back at Happy Lover which in turn caused it to get singed before digitising.

**Belowski: 800  
>Robin: 4000<strong>

At seeing his friend destroyed, Mokey Mokey suddenly became rather agitated. Then its body puffed out, turned a dark pink colour, the question mark above its head turned into an exclamation mark, its wings expanded and it trembled with rage.

"Wow!" Alexis exclaimed. "Look at Mokey Mokey go!"

"I could just watch him for days." Bastion said.

"Yeah, he's the best!" Miranda added.

"He sure is. Cause since High Priestess just destroyed a fairy type monster, my Mokey Mokey Smackdown activates. And that raises Mokey Mokey's attack points to 3000. Far out huh? Power to the Mokey Mokey," Belowski explained as Robin took a step back in fear.

_Belowski may act like he's on drugs, but that's a brilliant strategy! I'm impressed._

"You go Mokey Mokey!" Everybody but Jaden, Robin and I cheered.

"Yes, and we're going right there with you." Bastion stated.

"Come on!" Jaden faced his entranced friends. "Just who are you rooting for?"

"Yeah, we should be supporting Robin." I pointed out.

"You have to ask, Mokey Mokey." Bastion answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt like shaking Bastion while screaming into his ears.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to have Mokey Mokey attack your High Priestess. Don't worry; the Mokey Mokey wave is full of good vibrations. Well, not good for your monster." The pink creature flapped its wings and sent vibrations from its body towards Priestess which caused her to scream as she was destroyed.

**Belowski: 800  
>Robin: 3500<strong>

"Mokey Mokey," the others cheered as they were sitting down. "Mokey Mokey," they were chanting in unison.

"What's going on with you guys?" I demanded as Belowski spoke.

"They're feeling the Moke." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Care to explain a bit?" Jaden asked.

"The Moke's about harmony, dudes. And there's more where that came from. I'm playing Mystic Wok. And like a sizzling plate of kungpow tofu, Mystic Wok Refills my energy. But balance is the key. I only get Life Points equal to the attack or defense of a monster I sacrifice. So I'll give up Mokey Mokey. And that's 3000 Life Points." Belowski waved his head as Mokey Mokey flipped itself into the air before golden rain fell on Belowski.

**Belowski: 3800  
>Robin: 3500<strong>

"He's nearly gained all of his Life Points back!" I covered my mouth in shock.

"And because Happy Lover's gone, Human Wave Tactics restores balance to my universe. I just gotta choose which balance. I'm thinking...Haniwa (500 attack/500 defense) is my type of Zen." A small rock-like creature with holes for eyes and a nose, as well as a pair of arms and stubby feet sticking out from underneath it took its place.

"Haniwa," it chirped out.

"What's next?" Robin moaned as Bastion started to sway.

"Hey Robin, you gotta chill out man," Bastion said.

"Come on twins, why don't you just sit down and take a breather?" Miranda suggested as I sweat dropped.

"Dudes, you're surrounded by the negative energy." Alexis added. "You can't bring that to a duel."

"What!" Jaden and I exclaimed.

"Sing our mantra man!" Syrus insisted.

"Mantra," I asked

"Mokey Mokey," they all chanted.

"What did you do to them?" Jaden asked.

"Freed their minds man, why don't you free yours?"

"Mokey Mokey,"

Suddenly a robot man jumped off a pillar, using the suit's booster pack to fly down. "Hello you two," Crowler greeted Jaden and I. "I see you've met the new student, and one of my favourite students, Belowski. I just love him. Well, when I'm safe from his powers."

"Powers," Robin inquired.

His powers, you see, he's a very special duelist. He was left on the academy's doorstep as a baby, and quickly became a master duelist. As a mere child, he rose through the ranks of the academy. It was then that strange things began to happen." Crowler explained as I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh, you mean the way he talks?" Jaden asked. "Big whoop,"

"No, I mean how Mokey Mokey comes alive when he duels with him. Powers that lull everyone around him into a lazy daze, like your friends, and soon, like you."

"No wonder." Robin said.

"Mokey Mokey," by now, Chumley had fallen asleep and was snoring away.

"It's cool man, they aren't in any danger or anything. Mokey Mokey makes them feel nice and cosy." Belowski reassured us.

"Indeed. It once made all the students feel that way. Which is why we had to move Belowski, we built him a new home, a titanium encased holographic chamber deep underground." Crowler explained as Jaden frowned.

"You mean a jail." Jaden noted.

"Jail is such an ugly word. We prefer mandatory restraint habitat. It was actually quite nice inside. Like an island paradise." Crowler stated.

"Yeah, sure it was. And just like an island, he was completely stranded there." I scoffed. I can't believe Crowler would do that to a young boy who can't help making people fall asleep.

"Nah man, it's all good. I just chill, and then every time there's a student Dr. C wants me to take care of, I get to come out. You know, duel, whatever. That's a pretty sweet gig. Plus, I get plenty of time to hang with my monster crew and spin our wheels and stuff. And dude, we have some deep talks; we're totally unravelling the universe. You should join us." Belowski hummed.

"No thanks, we're good here." Robin replied as she drew a card. "Let's just finish this duel. I summon Charioteer of Prophecy (1800 attack/1300 defense) in attack mode."

A blonde haired man wearing green robes appeared on the field while riding a white stallion.

"Now by discarding one 'Spellbook' from my hand, I can target one Spellcaster-Type monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I discard Spellbook Organisation to add High Priestess of Prophecy to my hand!" Robin explained as Charioteer's right hand glowed blue and grabbed three Spellbooks out of mid-aid. They disintegrated before Charioteer held his hand out to the ground.

Priestess grabbed his hand and flashed him a smile before turning into a beam of gold light and adding herself to Robin's hand.

"Next I equip Charioteer with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal." She said as a brown quiver appeared on his back, along with a brown bow in his hands. "By lowering his attack points by 1000, I can bypass your defences and attack you directly!"

Charioteer drew an arrow from the quiver that he fixed onto his bow, before pulling the string and letting go of it. A brown arrow flew over Haniwa's head and hit Belowski straight in the chest.

**Belowski: 3000  
>Robin: 3500<strong>

"That's my turn over." She finished her move, so Belowski drew his next card.

"Dude... you know you're a real party pooper, man." Belowski scolded as Crowler started to tense up.

"Belowski, shouldn't they be nodding off by now?!" Crowler frantically pointed at Jaden, Robin and me. "Mokey Mokey is supposed to drain them. But no! Just look, they're fine! Just check out all their friends!"

I noticed that everybody had all conked out and were now in a little huddle.

"Belowski, why aren't these three like the others!" Crowler shrieked.

"Search me dude." Belowski shrugged.

"That's your answer?!" Crowler shrieked.

"It's cool. Watch, I'm gonna use my Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Far out! I switch Haniwa to attack mode. And I got Dark Factory of Mass Production. It may sound totalitarian, but it lets me bring two monsters to my hand. And I'll pick two Mokey Mokey's since I'm already holding the third. That way I can use Polymerization to fuse them all together to summon out this little guy." Another Mokey Mokey appeared in front of Belowski.

I was expecting the fused Mokey's to look utterly weak, but once the sun was blocked, I nearly screamed. Belowski's monster was nearly as big as the building we were standing on!

"Little friend? In what world," Robin yelled.

"That's freaking huge!" I screamed.

"You got that right. He's Mokey Mokey King (300/100). Now check out his king wave. Attack Charioteer," The gigantic monster sent out vibrations which caused Robin to activate her face-down.

"I activate Rising Energy, by discarding one card from my hand; Charioteer gains 1500 attack points until the End Phase of this turn!" Charioteer becomes surrounded by this red aura which strengthens him (2100 attack/1300 defense).

Mokey Mokey King exploded before breaking back into its three original components.

**Belowski: 1200  
>Robin: 3500<strong>

"That was totally awesome! But the circle of life must go on. From one comes many, dude. And the king's special ability brings back all three Mokey's."

"All three at once," Robin asked.

The three white monsters sent out vibrations and growled angrily. The force they were emitting were enough to crack the helmet of Crowler's suit and send him crashing to the ground. He was now fast asleep, which I found incredibly ironic.

"I activate my face-down, Gift of the Mystical Elf, which is filled with good karma. I gain 300 Life Points for every monster on the field, and I count four so I get 1200 points." Belowski yawned as he became shrouded with yellow light.

**Belowski: 2400  
>Robin: 3500<strong>

"Now I attack Charioteer with Haniwa." Belowski ordered as Charioteer cracked Haniwa to pieces with one of his arrows.

**Belowski: 800  
>Robin: 3500<strong>

Belowski's three other monsters all puffed up angrily and turned pink. "Aww man, look what you did to my little Mokey Mokey's. Good thing my Smackdown card's still in effect. Cause now their attack points all go up to 3000."

_Robin is still hanging on, but after this attack..._

"Mokey Mokey one, attack Charioteer," the pinkish monster sent out waves that destroyed her monster.

**Belowski: 800  
>Robin: 2600<strong>

"Mokey Mokey two, attack her directly and end this duel." He commanded as his monster sent out these vibrations.

"I activate Draining Shield to negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to Mokey Mokey's attack." Robin winked at him as a blue shield appeared in front of her and it absorbed the attack.

**Belowski: 800  
>Robin: 5600<strong>

"My Mokey Mokey three can still attack you directly." Belowski shrugged as Robin lost the Life Points she regained.

**Belowski: 800  
>Robin: 2600<strong>

"I can still beat you." Robin scoffed as Belowski ended his turn with a face-down.

"You're not looking too hot," Belowski commented. "You wanna take a burrito break of something?"

"Maybe later because I activate Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold six cards. I reveal Spellbook of Fate, Spellbook of Life and Spellbook of Wisdom to summon back, High Priestess of Prophecy (2500 attack/2100 defense) in attack mode!"

Three strange books emerged on the field and all of them had strange carvings on their covers, with a crystal core embedded into all of them. All three books opened up, creating auras of magical energy that focused on a single point in the center of them. The combined energy changed form. The energy dispelled, revealing the monster within: A well-endowed woman, clad in an elegant yet revealing silver-white outfit, an odd hat covering part of her pink hair. The woman's green eyes shot open, and a neon greenish book materialized, which she grabbed.

"Took you long enough sweetheart," Priestess flipped her hair.

Robin glared at her, "Not the time!"

"Now is the perfect time to activate my trap card, Generation Shift. This destroys one face-up monster I control and normally I can add one card with the same name as the destroyed card from my deck, but I don't have any more Mokey Mokey's. Now Mokey Mokey Smackdown activates and my other two Mokey's are now 3000." He gave Robin a lazy smile as one of his Mokey Mokey exploded.

The other two instantly puffed up at the loss of their comrade and turned red.

"Dammit! Robin is going to lose next turn." I thought out loud as Jaden grinned at me.

"Are you forgetting High Priestess of Prophecy's effect?" Jaden reminded me as Robin nodded at him.

"I banish Spellbook of Life to destroy the source of your Mokey's power: Mokey Mokey Smackdown!" Robin yelled as Priestess grabbed the light green book and converted it into a ball of green energy which blew up Mokey Mokey Smackdown.

Belowski's two monsters returned to their normal colour and size which made me grin.

"Oh no, what have you done to my Mokey's?"

"Don't worry dude, they're just 'chilling out'. Priestess! Give him a taste of his own Mokey!"

"You got it hun."

The pink-haired woman's eyes flashed before she opened her spellbook, waving her hands around and controlling the runes, forming them into a powerful energy ball. With a yell, she fired the energy at Mokey Mokey which digitised it and in turn, knocked Belowski off of his feet.

"This is such a bummer, man." Belowski sighed.

**Belowski: 0  
>Robin: 2600<strong>

"Yay Robin!" I jumped up and down in joy.

"Way to play!" Jaden did his signature pose at Robin which made me laugh at him.

Robin walked over to us, "Looks like I know more about dueling than I realise."

"That was a nice duel Robin, but why didn't you three trance out?" Belowski looked curious.

Robin snorted, "How could I have tranced out with High Priestess going on and on all duel! I couldn't sleep even if I wanted too!"

"And why would I? Even when I sleep, I dream of dueling." Jaden grinned as ruffled his hair.

"Jaden is always telling me that I'm a bit uptight, I guess it has its advantages." I laughed.

"Ohhhhh, I understand. You guys love duelling so much, the more Mokey Mokey tried to zonk you out, the more revved up you got." Belowski deduced.

"Yep, you got it." Jaden agreed.

"Good to know, for next time. For now, I need a nice long nap. Later." The Obelisk Blue boy then tipped over and fell asleep.

"What! Is anyone awake around here?" Jaden raised his voice as I covered my ears.

"Only us three," Robin said.

"Don't forget me!"

"Priestess, get back to where you came from!"

"When you're dressed like that?"

"We had this discussion less than an hour ago!"

Jaden and I took a few steps back from the bickering couple before staring at the sky.

"Aww, come on! This is just nuts! Hey, the clouds do kinda look like Duel Monsters." Jaden pointed at a few clouds as we lay down on the ground and started to examine them.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed as I blocked out the noise of Robin and Priestess' argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I had to change Human-Wave Tactics ability for it to work...consider it a anime effect XD<strong>

**Rodie: Robin is awesome isn't she?**

**Cosmic: Says the girl who created her!**

**Rodie: I DON'T CAREEEEE! **

**Cosmic: *sweatdrops* Anywho, I hope this chapter was worth the wait and worth some reviews at least. Not many people seem to be paying attention to this story anymore.**

**Rodie: Next chapter shall be the School Duel! Considering what we have planned for it, it should be up before the end of next week. *Fingers crossed* and who can catch the Mortal Instruments and Percy Jackson reference? *smirks***

**Cosmic: Bye guys and don't forget...I NEED SUGGESTIONS! It is my 17****th**** birthday!**

**Rodie + Cosmic: Now to discover a new planet!**


	36. Chapter 35: The School Duel Part 1

**Cosmic: Rodie isn't really here right now, so all I can say is sorry about the length of this chapter XD However I will be updating really quickly (hopefully tomorrow) so stay tuned. All of the School Duel will be next chapter and visit my profile for my website (parts of it is still under construction). Also visit my poll for what you want my birthday oneshot to be about XD And HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY!**

**Plus why did only 10 people review last chapter? I mean have you guys seen the amount of followers this story has?!**

* * *

><p>Today is the day that every student at Duel Academy has been waiting for: the School Duel! I was excited because Jaden is going to be dueling the representative of North Academy, and I know for a fact that he is going to win. I almost envied him because that should be <em>me <em>dueling instead of him.

_No Jamie, think nice thoughts. Jaden is more capable for this gig then me, Jaden is more capable for this gig than me. _I chanted in my head.

Currently all of Duel Academy was waiting outside the school by the docks, waiting for North Academy to show up so we could meet and greet them.

"Ergh, North Academy, I hate those dicks soooo much. Just because they are an all boy's school, doesn't give them an excuse to have absolutely _no _social skills." Akiko spat out in disgust as a huge submarine surfaced out of the ocean.

"What do you?" Alexis asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

Akiko crossed her arms and shook her head, "To put it bluntly, they are all idiotic fools who pull these stupid stunts. And when they are around females, don't get me started."

_I bet Akiko is overexagerating, but then again, I try to see the best in everyone._

Fortune Lady Lighty appeared next to me with a pleased look on her face. "Hey Jamie, shouldn't you get Jaden? It's a tradition for both representatives to meet each other at the docks...or at least that's what the other Duel Spirits tell me."

My mouth dropped open, "Where is Jaden anyway?!"

Lighty facepalmed before hitting my head with her staff (except it passed through my head). "The main Duel Arena. Go and get him!"

I saluted her, "Sir, yes Sir!" I began to push people in the crowd out of the way as I tried to get to the main building. "Excuse me!"

Some people at this academy can be so mean, obviously I'm in a rush and they are being really difficult! When I managed to get to the Duel Arena, I could see Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman and Clayman surrounding Jaden. Sometimes I don't know what goes on in that boy's head, why would he summon his monsters when he's not dueling?

"Hey Jaden," I called out, capturing his attention, "There you are. What're you doing? Everyone's waiting for you!"

"For me," Jaden asked with a confused expression on his face, "What for?"

"For the meet and greet. North Academy just showed up. Your opponent is here!" I shouted at him as a big grin appeared on his face.

"Then what're we waiting around here for?!" Jaden replied as he took his cards off of his Duel Disk and the holograms disappeared. "Come on, let's get going."

Jaden sprinted out of the room with me on his heels.

"Slow down! I'm not wearing running shoes!"

* * *

><p>Jaden had managed to get to the front of the crowds as Chancellor Sheppard and the Chancellor of North Academy. Jaden being the manner less cretin that he is, interrupted both Chancellors.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, spirited," Jaden said. "But enough with all the how you doings, I wanna meet who I'm gonna be dueling!"

I sighed before I pinched Jaden's left ear with my right hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," he wailed as I shushed him.

"Manners first Jaden," I scolded before letting him go. His hand immediately went up to massage his now red ear.

The two men let go of the handshake. "Yes Jaden. We were getting to that."

"Great. Then I'll just wait right here till we get to it." Jaden grinned as the bespeckled man shifted his gaze onto Jaden.

"You must be Jaden." He stated as Jaden had this proud look on his face.

_All this attention is getting to his head._

"That's right!" Jaden answered while smiling broadly.

"So, you're Duel Academy's phenoms."

"Phenom, that's the coolest thing I've ever been called!" Jaden said in an excited tone. "What's it mean?"

Needless to say, the other Chancellor fell over in shock. I pinched the bridge of my nose while shaking my head.

"It means your extremely talented, doofus." I clarified as Chancellor Sheppard looked a tad angry.

"It means be quiet!" Sheppard scolded.

"Alright, so come on then. When do I meet my opponent?" Jaden demanded as he balled up his fists. His mouth was open so wide, I thought a fly would fly into it.

"Right now slacker," a familiar voice called out from behind the masses of North Academy students.

_No...It can't be! If it is, I don't know how Sam would react!_

"Who just said that?" Jaden asked with a puzzled look on his face. He's probably thinking it's the person I'm thinking about.

The students on the submarine separated and revealed the person standing behind them. I nearly fell over in shock!

"Chazz, when did you join North Academy?!" I babbled as I examined his new appearance.

He looked exactly the same, except instead of wearing the Obelisk Blue male uniform; he had replaced it with a tatty black trench coat instead. He also wore a purple turtleneck and black jeans, wow he looked like an Emo.

"Hold on a sec! Am I seeing things, or is that really Chazz?" Jaden rubbed his eyes a few times for good measure.

"You got that right!" Chazz stated as Jaden tapped his chin.

"Well, why are you here?"

"Wadda you think? For the duel," Chazz replied.

"I think it sold out." I nearly hit Jaden on the head with his own Duel Disk. Can't he see that Chazz is his opponent!

"I'm in it!" Chazz snapped.

Jaden was visibly confused by this. "What, as a ref?"

"I'm dueling you!" Chazz answered, annoyed by Jaden's obliviousness.

"You mean you're North Academy's rep?" The penny had finally dropped for Jaden. I felt like singing Hallelujah.

"Uhh, since when did you transfer?" I asked again as Chazz had this cold look on his face.

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here!" Chazz growled as he was backed up by two other students from North Academy.

"That's right!" They both added.

"Yeah, now it's time for payback." A giant filled in. "You won't give him respect, so now he'll take it."

I nearly took a step back in fright, but I took one step forward and growled at them. "Respect is something earned Chazz! It's not something that you can just buy!"

The three North Academy students that had spoken took a few steps back.

"Whoa girly, just take it easy!"

Now if there is one thing I hate in the entire world, its being called _girly_. It's insulting because I am being defined by my gender.

My left eye started to twitch, "Girly? Did you just call me..._girly_?" I asked before Jaden had this worried look on his face.

"Mount Jamie is about to blow!" He warned as I lunged at the big guy.

Sadly before I could make any contact, Robin and Sam appeared and managed to hold me back.

"Can't we leave you alone for five minutes?" Sam sighed as she caught sight of Chazz. Her facial features immediately morphed into a look of relief, yet sadness.

"You're not allowed to tackle guests." Robin scolded me as I pouted.

"Let me go you two! I'll show him what this _girly _can do!" I thrashed around wildly as Sam made eye contact with Chazz.

I almost forgot that they hadn't seen each other for quite a few months.

"Chazz, it's been a long time. You look well." Sam commented as she looked him up and down.

He crossed his arms across his chest and frowned (but that's normal for Chazz). "Yeah, with no help from you! You left me on a sinking ship and I would have died if it wasn't for Foster!"

Sam released her grip off my arm (I was so glad) and placed a hand on her chest. "You never once called! I thought you were either on one of our family's island or with our brothers! How was I meant to know you transferred?"

Looks of fury were exchanged between the pair, and they seem to have forgotten that they were being watched.

"Oh you think you're so high and mighty, just because you have a degree in something! Well let me tell you _Samantha_, you're still the same loser you were all those months ago!" Chazz declared as the sound of helicopter blades filled the air.

Everybody looked really surprised to see two helicopters hovering in the air above them.

"Oh great, now what," Jaden groaned as the two helicopters landed on top of the roof.

The door of one opened up and revealed two men in business suits. They both had the same hair colour as Chazz, though one's was longer and he had a shot beard, and both had identical grins on their faces. I could tell that they were related to Chazz and Sam because of their eye colour.

"Hey Chazz, I see you've found Samantha." The short haired one commented.

"What's going on little siblings? Mind if we drop in?" The longer haired one asked.

"Slade," Chazz sounded surprised.

"Jagger, I should have known that you two were going to show your ugly faces." I didn't like the way Sam's mouth grimaced and how disgusted she sounded.

Man, she really wasn't kidding when she told me how much she despised her older brothers.

"That's not very nice little sister."

"We're just here to celebrate Chazz's big dueling victory."

"You are going to win, right Chazz?"

The area was then flooded by a hoard of cameras, wires, microphones and other such broadcasting equipment, as well as the people who came with it. "That's it, just act natural," one of them said from his post in a crane, while the guy next to him held the camera pointed at the older Princeton brothers.

Another pair of TV crewmembers pointed their equipment towards the two Chancellors. "Uhhh, what's going on here?" Foster asked.

"What's going on?" The microphone guy spoke up. "I think you mean when will you be going on, and the answer it primetime baby. The school duel's gonna be broadcasted worldwide."

"No way," Jaden exclaimed as a camera zoomed right in on his face. "Me on TV, my face beamed across the world? In full colour and full stereo, I can't believe it!"

I wrapped one of my arms around Jaden's neck and put him in a chokehold, "You're embarrassing me on TV! What if Mum and Dad are watching this?! Or even worse: my friends?!"

Jaden seemed to be having a hard time breathing because his face was slowly turning as red as his blazer. "Can't...breathe...help me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's POV<span>**

You know, my life was finally sorting itself out. I had friends, I was respected among my peers and best of all, I wasn't surrounded by my annoying older brothers anymore. You see, I _love _Chazz with all of my heart because even though he teases me all the time, he's always treated me as an equal and has never exploited me.

But now Slade and Jagger have shown up and my life has been thrown into turmoil. They may not physically abuse Chazz, but emotional and mental abuse can still inflict (if not more) damage to an individual. They make Chazz believe that he is a waste of life and that he doesn't work when he actually does.

So when they called an emergency family meeting in the boy's locker room, I knew that I would have to attend so that I can help defend Chazz.

"You set up this broadcast, didn't you?!" Chazz demanded from the bench he had sat down on.

"Well of course we did!" Slade admitted. "We need the whole world to see you're on your way to becoming Duel Monsters' best. It's all part of the plan."

"Yeah, yeah, your moronic plan to take over the world." I rolled my eyes at them, they rant on about this day in, day out.

"Look," Jagger jumped in. "World domination is ours for the taking, if we all do our part, Chazz! Why can't you be more like Sam? At least she does everything expected of her, and more!"

I narrowed my eyes at them; I only went to university early so that I could challenge myself more.

"And we have all done our part. Now it's your turn, bro, to conquer the world of Duel Monsters. To be the best and to not give up, dueling is easier than having to become the top of the political and financial world." Slade pointed out as Chazz bowed his head in shame.

"Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from _us_, by dropping out of Duel Academy?" Jagger sneered as Chazz started to stutter.

"I… I…"

"Don't deny it! You've always been the slacker in this family!" Jagger shouted as I jumped to Chazz's defence.

"Oh my God, just _shut up_! Chazz is not a slacker! He is worth ten of you! You keep whining about how he does nothing, well he does do something. He and I both put up with having you two for family! Sure he isn't the smartest person in the world, but he was the one who taught me how to duel, that's one thing he knows how to do right! He is a diamond in the rough and just you wait, one day you'll be the ones who will be _begging _for his help!" I ranted as Chazz looked up at me.

I knew that he was too proud to say anything to me, but the look of relief in his eyes said it all.

_Anytime Chazz, I won't let you stand against these two on your own. _

Slade and Jagger shared a look with each other before bursting into laughter; Slade even wiped a tear away from his eye.

"_Us _begging for _your _help, that's a hoot and a half!" Jagger guffawed as I bared my teeth.

"It doesn't matter. The point is you can still turn things around. You can still show that we're supreme." Slade stated after he and Jagger finally stopped laughing.

"That's right." Jagger held up a briefcase in his hand. "And the dueling cards in this briefcase are gonna help you do just that. They're the most expensive out there, so you have no excuses for losing." He slammed the briefcase down on the bench in front of Chazz. "Don't let us down, Chazz. Don't let the Princeton name down."

Chazz's shoulders started to tremble as the suitcase was slammed on the bench in front of him.

"It's all on you! Now go, and win!"

_Slade and Jagger won't be satisfied until Jaden loses the duel. But unless Chazz pulls a miracle out of his pocket, that's never going to happen. For the sake of my family, I must help Chazz in every way that I can._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jamie's POV:<span>**

"You idiot, you should have brushed your teeth this morning!" Jaden was currently running away from me.

I wielded a brush and some hair gel in both of my hands. Jaden has to sort out his hair because lets be honest, it looks like a bush! He was fine with brushing it; he just didn't want _me _to sort out his hair.

"Why can't I sort out my own hair?" He whined as I took off one of my shoes and threw it at his back. It hit him squarely in the middle of his back.

"Because you have no vision," I reminded him as we heard some crying coming from the boy's toilets.

Jaden placed his index finger on his lips to silence me, we both hid outside of the open doorway and we could see Chazz. He was leaning over a sink and he looked distraught.

"Man up, Chazz! Man up!" He shouted at himself, beating his fist against the wall. "Come on! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker! That you're worthy of the Princeton name." He was on the verge of tears as he went on. "That you… you can win and that you can keep winning." He sunk to his knees as this point.

"That you're the best! You've got to do your part Chazz, just like Sam does." A few tears fell from his eyes onto the floor. "You've got to do your part Chazz. You've got to show them that you're supreme. It's your duty, it's the plan."

Jaden and I shared a look of horror; we were both thinking the same thing. Chazz feels like he has something to prove to his brothers, winning means more to him than I first thought.

"Whoa," Jaden took a few steps back and beckoned me using his hand.

I understood that we should leave now and give Chazz some privacy. His emotional state is not at all good.

_I wonder if Jaden will still duel Chazz at full force, I mean that is one way to kill the dueling mood. Chazz is more complex than I originally thought, it would be nice if Jaden won, but Chazz needs to win._

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmic: I thought this would be a nice place to stop it :D What is Sam planning to do? What will Chazz do? What will Jaden do? WHAT WOULD JESUS DO? Sorry but that was the perfect opportunity to say that. Also I got my January exam results back yesterday and guess what I got? I GOT AN A! A is the highest grade you can get for AS level in England and I got one in Sociology! <strong>

**Now I just have to make sure I get another A in May/June... Visit the poll and please review! I can't wait until I get to chapter 37/38 because of the Gravekeeper duel. I already have major plans for it, plus I shall be introducing some OC Fortune Lady monster, spell and trap cards during the Shadow Rider Arc. Suggestions for cards would be nice; I would even like to have a Fusion Fortune Lady monster. Seriously, please give me some suggestions! **


	37. Chapter 37: The School Duel Part 2

**Green Silk Dress: Okay I have gone back to my original fanfiction name **

**because my mum discovered my identity as Cosmic Kiss and she wanted to read my stories to make sure they weren't like...EL James XD So I need new nicknames, ideas anyone?**

**Rodie: I wrote most of the chapter XD **

**GSD: Thank you co-author! Chapter 26 got 20 reviews and this entire story has 587 reviews! Thank you everybody :3 not to mention this story can get 600 reviews in total with this update! Sorry for not updating this long but I am preparing for university and all, enjoy this chapter and please give me a decent number of reviews.**

**Rodie + GSD: NOW ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Seeing Chazz in that state was a complete turn-off. I mean look at him! He looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown! I feel like I've seen something I shouldn't have, how will I ever look him in the eyes again? I started to take out all my pent up frustration onto Jaden's hair as I started to run a brush through it.<p>

Jaden was huffing and puffing in his seat, acting like nothing happened. If it was me who was going to duel Chazz…my judgement would be clouded.

"Jamie be gentle! Owwwww," Jaden's hand suddenly gripped the hair brush and he tried to turn around to face me. "My hair is fine, you can stop it now!"

I laughed awkwardly and raised my hands, "Peace out Jaden, I didn't realise I was overdoing it." I looked at my masterpiece, "Wow, I can't believe I undid all the knots in your hair. When was the time you last showered?"

"...Yesterday, but I had a good reason!" He protested as we left his room and walked to the duel arena.

Jaden didn't dare to talk about Chazz and he was acting like nothing had happened, I really wanted to know his thoughts on this. It's unhealthy for a fifteen year old to have so much stress.

"You're thinking about Chazz aren't you?" Jaden asked, finally facing me and crossing his feet under himself.

I blinked and sat on his bed, "Is it obvious?" I mumbled.

Jaden stopped for a while; he had a confused expression in his face, "I know you."

I laughed and facepalmed. "I didn't see that one coming though. Chazz crying…"

"What's wrong with that?" Jaden asked in a flat voice, "Everybody is allowed to cry."

I didn't see this coming either. "But, Chazz…"

"I know he's kinda weird, but he's a person sis, there is nothing wrong with that." He smiled brightly. "Actually it was thrilling to see him like that."

This time, the penny dropped for me. I silently cursed myself for thinking Chazz was different than us. I felt guilty, both for Sam and Chazz.

"Do you think Sam feels the same too?" I asked.

If Chazz was this affected by his elder siblings, how was Sam? I knew she was a strong girl, and wouldn't let herself dragged around by some douchebag with high status. But the person we were talking about Sam and she cared about Chazz…

"But I've seen a new part of him," he continued "I will enjoy this duel!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

I guess I should have expected this from him, "Shouldn't you be like—"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Goodness, it took me forever to find this place! Jamie, Jaden, are you in there?"

Jaden and I stared each other for a while. "What is Robin doing here?" I exclaimed both of our thoughts.

"Just open the door, evil twins!" Miranda screeched behind the closed door.

Jaden burst into laughter. "Just open the door, its not locked!" He held his tummy.

Robin twisted the knob and stood in front of the door step with a smile on her face, she still had not changed her outfit; still shorts, boots and graffiti shirt. Robin took off their shoes before entering the room and Robin shook her PDA at Jaden.

"What is the point of these things?" She asked while smiling. My hand secretly creeped toward my PDA but it was not in my pocket, but in the corner of the room.

Miranda facepalmed, "I've been telling her it's for communication but she doesn't believe me!"

"Uuuummm," Jaden rose his hand innocently, "For games?"

_Goddammit Jaden,_ I thought. He had not seen the sarcasm behind her question. Ugh!

I tried to change the subject. "It was not necessary to take off your shoes Robin; you can just enter the room."

She looked at me blankly for a while and mumbled what sounded like "Just a habit and don't try to change the subject, the duel is just about to start, why weren't you picking up your PDAs huh?"

I opened my mouth to say something awesome but she cut me off "Okay, its not important anyways, we need to go!" She grabbed Jaden's arm and pushed him on his feet. "Hurry up and prepare, both schools are waiting for you!"

"The Princeton Brother's are so disrespectful! They even tried to disqualify Jaden!" Miranda exclaimed and I was surprised to see how annoyed she was.

I kicked Jaden, "Why are you still standing there, move your butt!" I snarled.

Jaden frantically picked his deck and other stuff and dashed from the dorms. I shrugged while Robin shook her head and we smiled at each other knowingly, and took after him.

I had found my solution about the little Princeton siblings.

They were the reason why Chazz was taking this duel seriously than normal. I wanted to help, I really did, but I was not in the position to do so. Maybe I could talk with Sam, but handling Chazz belonged Jaden.

There was a big gap between needing and wanting. After three minutes of sprinting we finally reached the arena where everyone was waiting. Correction, annoyed but still waiting.

"Go, go!" I pushed him to the stage. He flashed me a smile and took off.

I sat down on a seat, panting heavily. "Thanks." I said. "If it wasn't for you we'd be doomed."

Miranda and Robin shared a knowing look, "No problem."

"So, Chazz, you ready for our big rematch?" Jaden asked.

"Of course I am! I've been ready for a long time." Chazz smirked.

"Good."

"Then let's see what you got."

"With pleasure," Jaden activated his Duel Disk.

"No, the pleasure's gonna be all mine. Cause you're going down!" Chazz mimicked him.

"Duel,"

**Chazz: 4000  
>Jaden: 4000<strong>

"Chazz it up, take it to him Chazz!" The North Academy boys cheered.

"What does Chazz it up mean?" Robin made a wry face. "

Bastion shrugged his shoulders, "It's probably just their way of encouraging Chazz."

Chazz took the first turn.

"For my first move, I'm gonna summon a monster with some bite. Rise up Masked Dragon (1100 defense) in defense mode!" A red, gray and purple dragon appeared. It crouched down before Chazz. "Now I end my turn."

"Not once you see what I've got for ya. I play, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 attack) in attack mode." The red female hero rose in a spout of fire.

"Actually, on second thought, I should say slayer mode. Cause that's just what she's gonna do to that dragon." Burstinatrix gathered a large fireball in her hands and hurled it at the enemy dragon.

"Awesome, Jaden's just taken the lead," Syrus cheered.

Alexis' eyes widened, "It's a trap!"

"You mean, he's taken the bait," Chazz corrected.

"Uh oh," Jaden realised his mistake.

"I activate my Masked Dragon's ability. You see, when this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, I can summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck. And I have just the one. Go ahead and see for yourself. Come on out, Armed Dragon, LV 3 (1200 attack)."

A small pudgy dragon appeared in the last one's place. Its body was mostly orange, except for its neck, the top half of its head, the back of his hands, small wings, as well as its stubbed tail, which were a dull brown colour.

"A level monster," Chumley spoke up.

"If Jaden doesn't take the lead quickly, he's gonna have a hard time with these monsters." I sighed.

"Yeah, if Chazz plays his cards right, that dragon will get a lot bigger, and a lot more powerful," Alexis noted.

"Indeed," Bastion agreed. "I just wonder where Chazz ever got such a powerful card."

I don't know what happened to Chancellor Sheppard, but he rose from his chair and started to cheer for Jaden. "Let's go Jaden. Come on, Jaden it up!"

I groaned because I've had enough of these dumb jokes.

"Anyway sweet card Chazz, I can't wait to see wait to see what that armed Dragon can do." Jaden had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't worry; you'll have a front row seat." Chazz jeered.

"For now, I'll be throwing down a face-down and ending my turn." Jaden finished his turn as Chazz began his.

"Great, now I can start ending you." Chazz picked up his top card and grinned in anticipation. "You see Jaden during my standby phase, Armed Dragon's effect activates. So by sacrificing his level three form, I can summon Armed Dragon Level 5 from my hand or deck."

"This is not good for Jaden." Robin poked me with her elbow.

"I second that." I nodded.

"Now then, let's go ahead and get to it, shall we? Armed Dragon LV 5 (2400 attack) rise up!" The smaller dragon disappeared in a flash of light, and was replaced by another. It was a lot, lot bigger than the other one. The North Academy students started cheering loudly which made me irritated.

"Its effect has to have gotten stronger." Robin attempted to stand up, "Anyone want some popcorn, because this duel is getting tasty."

"No!" Everyone yelled, "How can you think of popcorn in this situation? Jaden is in a pinch!"

Miranda even punched her arm and I was surprised because Miranda rarely got violent.

Robin's aquamarine eyes clouded. "But a good duel is always worth popcorn."

"Be careful Jaden," Bastion warned. "By levelling up, has substantially increased. And he was powerful enough before."

"Aww man," Jaden practically wailed.

"Wow, Chazz. That thing's pretty sweet. But then, so is my trap! Hero Ring! And I'll equip it to Burstinatrix." The named trap card dissolved and materialized as a small red shield attached to the fire heroine's arm. "Now monsters with 1900 or more attack points can't attack. Hence the breaks,"

Chazz simply laughed. "You want breaks? I'll give you breaks, Jaden. Because even with that Hero Ring shield out, my Armed Dragon LV 5 is going to crush your creature,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaden enquired.

"Armed Dragon's special ability, that's how Jaden. You see, by sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters with equal or less attack points than the one I tossed."

"Wait, so…"

"So since Flying Kamakiri #1 has more attack points than your monster…"

"Jaden's monster goes poof." I completed. This was not good at all.

"Sorry Burst, my bad."

"Go Armed Dragon LV 5," The big dragon roared as the spikes all around its body shot out, sailing through the air before coming down on the red heroine, blowing her away in an explosion. "And that was just his special ability. Its time for a direct attack with Infernal Blast," Armed Dragon opened its maw and cried out, at which red blades of energy shot out and slammed into Jaden, blasting him off his feet and sending him crashing into the ground further back.

**Chazz: 4000  
>Jaden: 1600<strong>

"Jaden," I shouted, which pained my throat. "Give it your best! Come on, you can do better than this! Where did the next King of Games go?"

"Calm down, Jamie. He probably has a lot things going on in his sleeve." Miranda tried to cool me down by pulling me down to my seat.

Jaden flipped up to his feet. "Nice shot," he complimented Chazz. "Although, I've gotta say, I think for the next TV broadcast, I'd like to arrange to have a stunt double." Jaden laughed at this.

"Whatever. I'm placing one card face-down and ending my turn."

"He's finally acting like a Princeton," Jagger commented.

"That's true; I just hope he doesn't win too fast." The bearded Princeton looked at Slade with confusion on his face. "Hey, the longer he thrashed this kid, the more we make of commercial revenues."

I will take your commercial revenues and shove them up your...

_Calm down Jamie, Jaden will be all right. _I told myself. And my eyes found Sam's; she was watching her brother with determination in her eyes.

"My turn," Jaden announced. "You're in trouble now. I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800 attack) in attack mode." The water hero appeared on the field, his cape billowing behind him. "And when Bubbleman is summoned and there are no other cards out on my field, like right now, I'm allowed to draw two more cards. And now I'll use one of them, Polymerization."

"Famous polymerization huh," I heard Robin say. "Awesome!"

"So I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Sparkman with Bubbleman to create… wait for it…" The three named heroes changed into a swirl of blue, green and yellow light which began to intertwine. "The Elemental Hero Tempest (2800 attack)" The lights merged to form the cannon armed, powerful winged hero.

"That's it, you go in now Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Yeah," I cheered too. "Blow him up Jaden!"

"With fly boy there," Chazz sneered.

"You'd better believe it. And he gives a new definition to the term air power. Now go, Glider Strike!" Tempest flew into the air and cocked the weapon on his arm, firing a blast of blue energy which blew away the red and black dragon.

**Chazz: 3600  
>Jaden: 1600<strong>

"Sorry Jaden, but you just wasted your move. Because I have my trap card, Call of the Haunted."

"Uh oh,"

"Oh boy…" I muttered.

"Not that one," Syrus moaned.

"Do you believe in ghosts? Well you're about to. Because this card let's me summon back any monster from my graveyard. And I bet you can guess which one I'm gonna pick. Armed Dragon LV 5, rise again." The named monster rose again on Chazz's field. (2400)

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Show no mercy!"

"Well, guess I'll just throw down a couple of face-downs and hope for the best." Two reverse cards appeared between Jaden and his monster.

"Get ready for me to mop this low rent Duel Academy floor with you, Jaden. Cause now, I'm using Armed Dragon's special ability. I'm discarding Despair from the Dark to the graveyard. And since it has 2800 attack points, your bird man's headed to the pet cemetery. Armed Dragon, destroy hero Tempest, with Shrapnel Blast." The dragon's spikes shot out towards Jaden's monster.

"I activate the spell De-Fusion. Tempest, de-fuse." Tempest separated into the three original monsters, avoiding the dragon's ability. (1400) (1000) (1200)

"Whoa, that was a close one," Alexis commented.

"No joke, he barely saved his monsters," Chumley added.

"Whatever, my dragon still has his attack to use. Go, Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon roared and sent red blades of energy that destroyed Sparkman in an explosion that obscured the field. When the smoke cleared, Jaden was still standing as confident with his two monsters before him.

Jaden: 4600

"What!" Chazz exclaimed, visibly surprised. "Where did you get all those extra life-points?"

"Sorry Chazz, but just before you attacked, I activated my Elemental Recharge. And it gave me a thousand more life-points for each of my Elemental Heroes. So that was 3000 more points."

"Sweet," I pumped my fist in the air.

"Like that matters. Cause now I'm about to take this duel, and my dragon to the next level."

"What?"

"That's right. Since he destroyed one of your monsters in battle, at the end of my turn, I can upgrade Armed Dragon from LV 5 to LV 7. Won't you join me Jaden? In welcoming, the all powerful, Armed Dragon LV 7." The creature that took the other's place was even bigger. Its tail and neck were longer, black armour covered much of its body, including its head, and it had large steel wings extending from its back. (2800)

"Okay, so he's big," Jaden said. "But who knows, he could be friendly."

"You're not going to say that when his flames kiss your ass." Robin threw some popcorn in her mouth. Wait, how did she even..?

"That's strange," I heard Slade saying. "That monster wasn't in the suitcase I gave Chazz."

"What?" Yes, what?

"It had Armed Dragon LV 3 and 5, but no more than that."

"That little…"

"Why don't you show him how it really goes?" Chazz suggested.

"Chazz it up! Show him no mercy!"

"Aww, what's wrong? No so talkative anymore? You don't have anything to say, Jaden?"

"Yeah, I do. I've gotta get me one of those. He's so cool! Trade for him?"

That's Jaden Allen Yuki for you, always thinking about something else.

"No I won't trade for him! What's wrong with you? You should be scared of him, not admiring him!"

"But how could I not? He's an incredible monster and this is an incredible duel. How could anyone not be exited. I mean, this is as good as it gets. This is what dueling's all about. Thanks Chazz."

"Thanks? You're pitiful Jaden. Jumping up and down like some fool, never taking anything seriously, that's why you'll never be a champion. You see, it takes discipline to win. You need to have a sense of duty. You need to have some kind of plan. And I have a plan, and a sense of duty, and that's why I'm gonna beat you, Jaden. That's why I'll beat anyone in my way. I can conquer anyone! You got that! I'm gonna conquer the whole world!"

"Rrrriiiiiiiiiiigggghhhhtttttt," Syrus slumped in his seat. "That was…"

"Intense?" Chumley said.

"Overdone?" Bastion asked.

"Psychotic?" Robin and I said at the same time.

"Yes!" He yelled. "This is it! Something is off with Chazz!"

"Sooo, do you mind if I take my turn now?"

"Make it quick!"

"Chill alright, I'll place one card face-down and call it a turn. How's that for quick?"

"Not bad, but downright sluggish compared to how quick my dragon's gonna take out all your monsters. Watch this. I'm using my Armed Dragon's special ability. Now, by discarding a monster from my hand, all monsters you have out with equal or fewer attack points are automatically destroyed."

"That's not good."

"Oh no, that'll leave Jaden wide open!" Alexis noted.

"That is one impressive special power," Zane commented. I immediately wrinkled my nose. Like anybody needed you to say that Truesdale, we can all see it.

"I discard Armed Dragon LV 3 to the graveyard, so all your monsters with 1200 or less attack points will be completely wiped out. Go, Serrated Sonic Disk. Destroy!" The powerful dragon's underbelly glowed blue, and then shot out twin disks of blue energy which struck down Avian and Bubbleman.

"Jaden no," Syrus exclaimed.

"This doesn't look so good," I said. "But he can still get out of it."

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

"You got it!" Chazz relished in the praise he was receiving. "This duel's over. It's time for you, to go bye, bye! Armed Dragon; attack Jaden directly with, Dragon Talon Terror!" The red and black dragon raised its arm and swung it towards Jaden.

"Not so fast there Chazz, I have a trap, A Hero Emerges."

"All right," I stood up in excitement. "Go Jaden!"

"What? Not that one!"

"Yes that one. And just like last time, you pick a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I automatically get to summon it."

Chazz looked annoyed at Jaden's move. "Obviously you're only holding one card, so I'll have to pick that one."

"Good choice, Chazz. Now I can bust out, Wroughtweiler (1200 defense), in defense mode." The metal dog sat down in front of the Slifer duelist.

"That doesn't change a thing. Your little metal doggy's gonna be recycled into a can of dog food, right after my Armed Dragon's done with it. Now go, crush that creature." The named monster brought his hand down on the defending hound, crushing it flat.

"Sorry Chazz, but before Wroughtweiler rolls belly up, his special ability activates. So now I get to take Polymerization and Burstinatrix in my graveyard, and add them to my hand."

"Not bad, slacker. But it'll take a lot more than that to beat my Armed Dragon. And a lot more than any pathetic monster you have in your deck. Face it Jaden, you're toast."

"I've gotta get something started." Jaden drew Winged Kuriboh, who called out to him. My Kuribon came out too. She started drawing circles above my head.

"Hey there Kuriboh, maybe you can help me get out of this jam. I summon Winged Kuriboh (200 defense) in defense mode!" Jaden's duel spirit materialized on his field. "That'll do for now."

"Why'd you bring him out, Jaden, you planning to dust around here or something?" Kuriboh grew agitated at Chazz's words. "What? Did I hurt his widdle feelings?"

"It's okay if you did boss," Ojama Yellow said as he appeared next to Chazz's head. "I mean, those fur balls give me the creeps. Just at them, all that hair. I mean, where did these monsters come from? It's so weird."

Oh wow! Chazz had duel spirits? "Oh well, I didn't know he had duel spirits." Robin commented in a surprised manner. "And look at them, so funny!"

"Get lost!" Chazz shot back. "If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. You got that!"

"I got it, Boss," he answered dejectedly. "Sorry."

Winged Kuriboh hopped up on Jaden's shoulder and pointed to Ojama Yellow.

"What're you squeaking? Chazz has got a duel spirit? Hey, I see him. So Chazz, who's you're little friend?" Jaden looked at him curiously.

"It's nothing!" Chazz responded, at the same time as he frantically grabbed at the yellow spirit monster. "Just a figment of your imagination people, no duel spirits at all. Leave me alone!" He finally caught the spirit between his hand and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Back to business, it's my turn. And your Kuriboh's turn to get blasted, Armed Dragon LV 7, attack with Dragon Talon Terror." The mighty dragon raised its arm and slammed it into the furry monster. "And I'll leave it at that."

"Wait, why didn't Chazz use his Armed Dragon's ability?" Syrus asked.

"Because Kuriboh's would have cancelled it out," Bastion explained. "The turn in which he's destroyed, Jaden takes no damage."

"My turn now and I activate, Legacy of a Hero. When I have two level four or below Elemental Heroes in the graveyard, this lets me draw three cards. Alright," Jaden said as he looked at his cards. "Just the card to turn this duel around,"

"Say what!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Here, see for yourself. Go, Special Hurricane!"

"What the,"

"By discarding one card from my hand I can use this spell card, and destroy all monsters that were special summoned." The Armed Dragon struggled against the tornado that blew its way, but it was of no use and it was destroyed anyway.

"Now Chazz's all empty," I said. "Well done Jaden!"

"This can't be!" Chazz said.

"Oh it be alright. And now you be in some big time trouble. Cause your best monsters off the field, and you're all alone on it."

"So lishus, that's totally what I would've done. If I had those cards and if Jaden were walking me through it step by step."

"Are you sure that's all?" Bastion asked. "Are you sure you wouldn't need him to hold your hand as well."

"Now follow through and take it to Chazz's life-points," Syrus said.

"You got it Sy. I summon, Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500 attack) in attack mode." The muscular tribal hero appeared in front of Jaden. "And now Chazz, you're in for some heart break. Uhh… actually, that doesn't make any sense. Just attack," Jaden's warrior jumped up in the air and drew his large sword, hitting Chazz with a downward slash that sent him crashing back.

**Chazz: 2100  
>Jaden: 1600<strong>

"Ha ha, the prize is so mine!" Sheppard gloated to Foster. "The prize is so mine! After all, looks like your boy's down for the count. Soooorry,"

"Oh no he's not,"

"Chazz get up! Chazz get up! Chazz get up!" The North Academy started beating the floor with their feet.

"It's, my turn. I play, Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension. This baby lets me take two monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck. Sure, they have to be a special kind of monsters, but it's just the kind I need. My Armed Dragons and I happen to have another one in my hand as well. I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 (900 defense)." The pudgy orange and brown dragon crouched down on Chazz's field.

"Chazz it up, Chazz it up,"

"Yeah, and now Jaden's about to be washed up. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Chazz looked like he was fighting with himself for a second. "I'm trying!"

"Uhh, trying what? Earth to Chazz," Jaden then noticed that Chazz was looking at his two brothers sitting in the higher seats. "His brothers… Oh man…" he muttered and he stole a glance toward me. We shared a look of agreement. "Wildheart, attack that Armed Dragon with, Wild Slash!" The tribal warrior charged Chazz's dragon and took him out with one swing of his sword.

"Thanks for that. Now I can play my trap, it's called the Grave of Enkindling. Since a monster was just destroyed in battle, it lets us both summon a monster from our graveyard and play it in defense mode. And I choose another Armed Dragon, this time, LV 5 (1700 defense)." The taller red and black dragon rose on the field with its arms crossed.

"Grave of Enkindling made that way to easy," Syrus said. "It's practically unfair. Isn't there any drawback to using it?"

"If I recall correctly, by rule, the resurrected monster must remain in defense mode," Bastion explained. "After all, with its special ability, Chazz can destroy one of Jaden's monsters by discarding a monster from his hand with more or equal attack points."

"Well, what're you waiting for? Take a monster from your graveyard. But let me tell you, it's gonna be a round trip."

"Uh monster, sorry, but I think you mean monsters."

"Please, what are you talking about? My trap only allows you to bring one monster back."

"I'm bringing back Hero Kid (600 defense) from the graveyard." A young boy wearing a red and white astronaut like suit with a dome helmet and wearing an eye mask kneeled down beside Wildheart.

"What? He wasn't in your graveyard."

"Think again. Remember what I did last turn?"

"Oh yeah,"

"And like I said, it's not just him, cause when Hero Kid is special summoned, and I get to call out every other Hero Kid in my deck." Two more young boys just like the first appeared. "And now I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

"I see, by playing three monsters, you think I'll have to discard three cards to destroy them, right? You wish. I don't have to get rid of three cards, all I have to play two."

"Uh-oh, I don't like where this is going." Robin commented. "Want some popcorn?" She asked me.

"No!" I declined her offer a bit rudely.

"Here goes. I activate the spell card, Level Up."

"Uh oh,"

"This is bad," Syrus moaned.

"You moan too much." Robin said, looking uninterested.

"Now thanks to this, I can level up my monster, so now he becomes, Armed Dragon Level 7 (2800 attack)." The defending dragon disappeared and was replaced by its larger, more powerful form.

Slade grinned at this. "Yes!"

I frowned. "No!" His brothers were annoying!

"Good!" Slade said.

"No!" Zane exclaimed. "With that, Chazz can destroy all of Jaden's monsters if he has one in his hand with enough attack points."

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

"I've been waiting a long time to tell you this, Jaden. So listen up. I got my game on. And I'm about to turn yours off."

"Then keep it rolling. Cause you ain't seen nothing yet. Now, like I said, I've got two cards to play, and Level Up was just the first." Chazz chuckled to himself. "You see Jaden, I'm about to bring Armed Dragon to his ultimate level."

"Wait a sec," Chumley said. "So, Armed Dragon LV 7 isn't the highest Chazz can go?"

"Apparently not," Robin answered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ditto," I agreed with her.

"Now, by sacrificing my Armed Dragon in his current form, I can summon the creature of your demise. So come on out, Armed Dragon LV 10 (3000 attack)!" Chazz's dragon disappeared and was succeeded by one that was even bigger. It stood on two legs like Wildheart, its body was red, and it was covered in glistening metal armour from head to shoulders and on its front. Its claws, mask, spikes and steel wings shone with a menacing glint.

"Whoa! That's big!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You're right. And just wait until you see his special ability. By discarding any card in my hand, I can destroy every one of your monsters."

"This is not good." I was starting to freak out.

"Any card," Alexis exclaimed.

"Aww man," Syrus slumped

Chazz put one of his cards in the graveyard. "Armed Dragon, destroy!" The most powerful monster yet roared loudly, creating a sound wave that blew away all of Jaden's monsters. "And now, attack. Static Orb Thrust," The Armed Dragon created a ball of sizzling black and purple energy in the palm of its hand. It then launched it directly at Jaden, creating an explosion that blew away most of his life-points.

**Chazz: 2100  
>Jaden: 1600<strong>

"Jaden," We all cried out.

"Tell you what, Jaden. If you surrender now, I might not embarrass you on global TV. Oh wait, I already did." Chazz laughed maniacally.

"Jaden, keep fighting, don't give up!" Worry seeped into Sheppard's voice.

"Who's giving up? I mean, I'm having way too much fun to give up. After all, that's what dueling's all about, win or lose. Cause if you're having fun, you win every time."

"Gag me."

"It's true. If I can have fun right now losing, shouldn't you be able to do the same while winning? It's seriously not that hard. Despite what your brothers might want you to believe."

Oh no, here we go.

"What? What do you know about my brothers?"

"Well, for starters, I know they're the ones you're dueling for. And the ones putting all this pressure on you come on Chazz. Remember when you dueled for the excitement of it?"

"I only duel to win." Chazz snorted.

"Isn't he a hard tsundere?" Robin commented.

"A tsundere," I asked.

"What's that?" Syrus and Miranda chipped in.

"Um…" Robin blinked. "I'll explain you later."

"Well, we'll see where that get's you. So here goes."

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Come on Jaden! Show him what you've got!"

"Alright then, I play, The Warrior Returning Alive. Now I can bring a Warrior Type monster back from the grave and to my hand. And I think I'll choose my favourite feathered friend, Elemental Hero Avian. And then, with Polymerization and Burstinatrix, I'll make, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 attack)." The red and greed heroes merged and created Jaden's headliner.

"So? He doesn't stand a chance against my monster. Armed Dragon has 3000 attack points. You're Wingman only has 2100. You're way outmatched."

"Wrong Chazz because I'm inviting my three Hero Kids to come back out and play," A bunch of the people in the audience were surprised by this statement.

"To play,"

"Yeah with your points, I play Miracle Kids. Here's how it works. For every Hero Kid I have in the graveyard, your Armed Dragon loses 400 attack points. And since I have three, Armed Dragon's attack points decrease by 1200." The three kids' ghosts appeared and lunged at the dragon, fading upon contact, but not without draining his power to 1800.

"Now who's outmatched? Actually, don't answer that, Flame Wingman will for you." The named hero shot a blast of fire from its dragon head arm and Chazz's monster.

"Ahh, Chazz is gonna lose!" The megaphone crewman exclaimed. "Cut the transmission! Cut it right now!" TV screens all around that were showing the duel went blank, much to the disappointment of the people watching. The fire then overcame Armed Dragon.

**Chazz: 1800  
>Jaden: 1600<strong>

"Alright, Jaden just took out that Armed Dragon with one attack."

"And the assault's not over yet, Syrus," Bastion noted. "Flame Wingman still has his super power. It comes next."

"Yeah, and it's really gonna burn Chazz," Alexis commented. "His life-points will now take damage equal to his destroyed monster's attack points. That's 1800."

**Chazz: 0  
>Jaden: 1600<strong>

"Go Jaden!" I shouted. "You did it Jay!" I jumped up and down in joy.

"Awesome duel," Robin exclaimed before we both high fived each other.

I saw Zane nodding in approval out of the corner of my eye. Syrus and Chumley were hugging each other and Bastion was lost in his thoughts.

I rushed to Jaden and gave him a big hug. "I...can't...breathe!"

"Oh," I let go of him, causing him to fall on the floor. "Sorry!"

"Don't say that now!" Jaden said under his breath.

He stood up and composed himself. Then he did his signature duel pose towards the cameras. "That's game!"

I smiled, but it got wiped away when I saw Chazz.

He was on his hands and knees. My eyes glued on Sam, who was on the verge of crying as well. She had clapped her hands on her mouth and couldn't stop looking at Chazz. It was a really miserable sight and I had to turn away.

"You loser, you dog! You've disgraced yourself! You've disgraced the Princeton name!" Slade reproached him. Jagger was following him with an enraged face.

"You are no brother of ours anymore."

Chazz's head was low. "Just give me… another chance." His voice shook a little in the end.

"The cameras, the rare cards, none of which you used, might I add."

"Sorry, I thought I could win this by myself." Chazz didn't look at them. Jaden and I looked at each other with worry.

"Yourself" Jagger grabbed Chazz by the front of his shirt and held him up in front of his face.

"When could you do anything by yourself, Chazz?"

"I just…" but Slade would hear nothing of it. He let go of Chazz with one hand and pulled it back, as if to smack him, but found that his arm was stopped by someone else before he had a chance to bring it forward.

All of the gang surrounded us now. And to my surprise, I saw Robin holding Slade's arm with an iron grip. Her expression were stern. I couldn't understand, she seemed so calm, how did she do that? Slade's mouth were wide open and his eyes were glassy.

"Let him go." Robin said in a low voice. Her grip tightened, making Slade wince a little.

"You…" Jagger backed away, "You…Daughter of…" He paled, beads of sweat formed on his face as his expression turned into pure horror from shock.

"Well hello." Robin's usually aquamarine eyes were a deep sea blue colour. "Long time no see? How's…'the business' going?"

Slade was struggling to get free as Chazz got into his feet and took in his surroundings. Finally with a sharp move, Robin threw Slade at Jagger. I'm not kidding! Slade frigging flew in the air! He knocked Jagger away and they both fell on the floor.

Everyone was gaping at Robin.

"Hey are you okay Chazz?" Robin kneeled in front of a surprised Chazz.

"I'm fine," he said dejectedly after recovering.

"No you aren't," Slade shot back; he was standing on his feet after that performance by Robin. "You lost!" It looked like he still had the energy to talk back.

"Hey, Chazz may have lost the duel," Jaden started. "But how could he not with you two jerks breathing down his neck?"

"Two jerks?" Slade asked, venom seeping into his voice as he massaged his wrist. "Do you have any idea who we are? We could have you crushed, kid."

"What? You think you are something? Who do _you _think you are to do something like this?" I shouted.

"Why are you defending him?" Jagger finally stood up, his eyes going back and forth between Robin and us. "He lost, he's nobody now! Disowned, beaten, and lost all of his pride! Cameras got it all!"

It was clear that Sam could no longer stand to see her brother being bashed because she ran in between Slade and Jagger.

"That's enough! If you disown Chazz, then you disown me as well! Chazz dueled superbly in this duel and I highly doubt that you two losers could match his dueling ability! He was the person who won, not you two! Now run along, we never want to see you two losers again! Isn't that right Chazz?" Sam asked her brother as she knelt beside him.

"You're just saying that," Chazz said with his head bowed down. "I mean, come on. Nobody else believes that."

"We do Chazz!" one of the North Academy boys said.

"And we do too." I patted him on shoulder. "All of Duel Academy do. Just look around.

Chazz raised his head to find a crowd yelling, "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up,"

I think I could even see a tear glisten out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>As soon as all the visitors had left, a party was held in the Slifer Red dorm in order to celebrate Jaden winning the duel. Plus Chazz was now a member of Duel Academy again, however since he was technically a transfer student, he was stuck in the Slifer Red dorm. I had never seen a teenage boy whine as much as Chazz had during that moment in time.<p>

It was an unofficial party (which basically meant that none of the teachers had approved it) which was being hosted by Sam. Most people were surprised about that because everybody viewed Sam as a nerd apart from those who actually knew her. Every student from every dorm was invited, providing that they kept a civil tongue.

The party was soon in heavy swing because Jaden was controlling the music. The highlight of the evening had to be when he played 'Gangnam Style' by Psy and Bastion was dared to do the dance that went along with it. It was hilarious because Bastion is meant to be the serious one out of us all. That was when I noticed that Robin was the only one not having a good time, so I followed her when she walked outside. She was leaning on the wooden banister and staring at the starry night.

"Penny for your thoughts," I asked her as I leant on the banister myself.

Robin looked startled, "Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?"

I smirked, "I could be asking you the same thing."

She shook her head, "Parties aren't really my thing."

My eyes widened, "What?! But everybody loves a good party!" I protested as she sighed.

"If you say so,"

I raked my brain; I knew I had to say something to fill this awkward silence.

"So...why were Slade and Jagger so afraid of you?" That question had been lingering in my mind since the event took place.

I knew instantly that it was a bad question to ask from the way her body stiffened, "...I wouldn't say afraid. Somebody just needed to put them in their place and I doubt that anybody has ever stood up to them before so they were just surprised and oh look! A piñata," she pointed at a multicoloured horse that was covered in rainbow coloured tissue paper.

Miranda was blindfolded and trying to whack it with a brown stick, but epically failing. I couldn't help but giggle at how everybody was goading her, yet she wasn't even close to it.

_I don't buy what Robin is saying, but if I doubt her then I'll ruin the foundation of our friendship so for now I'll have to drop it._

"Yeah you're probably right and hey, could you show me one of those cool karate moves you pulled on Slade?" I asked in an enthusiastic tone.

Her eyes brightened up almost instantly, probably because I had changed the subject. "Sure! Just..."

Robin started to take a fighting stance and I mimicked her, but I think I got it wrong because Robin walked up behind me and started to adjust my arms.

"Straighten your arms and keep your feet shoulder width apart." She scolded as she moulded my limbs.

Neither of us noticed Jaden coming up to us, so when he put his hand on Robin's shoulder, she grabbed my right shoulder and threw me towards Jaden except he ducked and I ended up flying into the air and hitting the piñata. I sorta hugged it to my chest before I fell onto the ground which caused all the candy to spill out onto the floor.

"Waaaaaaah that was _so _not cool Robin," I wailed as the entire crowd jumped on top of me in order to steal the candy.

"Sorry Jamie!" Robin and Jaden shouted at me as I felt multiple hands grab at pieces of my body.

_I'm going to kill Robin!_

* * *

><p><strong>GSD: Next chapter stay tuned for a Battle Royal between the Gravekeeper's Chief, Jaden and Jamie.<strong>

**Rodie: Will the twins be able to save Chazz, Robin, Alexis, Chumley and Professor Banner? Or will they end up buried alive? Either way you don't want to miss this.**

**GSD + Rodie: Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


End file.
